Maninho
by Ara Potter
Summary: Eles foram criados juntos desde pequenos, só que as coisas mudaram depois que a verdade veio a tona, ou será que não tinha mudado a tempo..... Uma história muito maneirinha sobre essa paixão meio impossível de Harry e Gina. ATUALIZEIIII GALERINHA! CAP. 18
1. PRÓLOGO

**PROLOGO**

_14 de Novembro._

Oi, meu nome é Virginia Weasley e tenho dez anos, sou a mais nova dos Weasley's, somos no total de cinco, ou pelo menos é o que eu achava até essa noite.

Tudo bem. Eu já desconfiava. Ele é muito diferente da gente; o único que não é ruivo, o único que não tem sardas, o único que usa óculos, o único que tem aqueles cabelos rebeldes. E ele e Rony fazem aniversário pertíssimo um do outro, a não ser que a mamãe tenha uma gestação diferente de qualquer mulher.

Isso realmente estava estranho.

Eu também tenho certeza de que ele desconfiava disso, só que Harry sempre foi muito fechado, e nunca comentou com a gente nada disso, pelo contrário, era como se ele já soubesse e não quisesse deixar nossos pais sem jeito, já que o _"Patinho Feio" _da família era ele, o diferente sabe? Não que a gente nunca tenha tratado ele com alguma diferença, não, isso nunca, sempre tratamos ele como um igual, como da família, é como eu disse pra ele hoje à noite; _"Harry você é, e sempre vai ser meu irmão, não importa o que os outros digam... O que sempre implica comigo, o que perturba e enche o meu saco!"._Mas o que foi mais estranho... Foi por que eu senti que não estava dizendo isso com o coração e sim da boca pra fora, como se eu tivesse mentindo pra mim mesma, é um pouco sinistro o que eu vou dizer.

Mais hoje quando a mamãe disse pra gente que o Harry não fazia parte da nossa família, eu senti uma felicidade por dentro que realmente me assustou, por que eu estava tão feliz em saber que ele não era meu irmão? Nossa... Será que sou algum tipo de monstro que se diverte com a desgraça alheia? Porque, sinceramente, não entendi meu comportamento!

Acho que deveria procurar um profissional. Eu não devo estar muito bem da cabeça, não mesmo! Acho que quem ficou realmente traumatizado com isso fui eu, para ter sentindo essas coisas, que se vocês perguntarem o que é, nem eu saberia explicar, acho que estou doida mesmo. Doida varrida!

Ta bom, ta bom, chega de enrolar e vamos logo ao assunto, vou contar o que realmente aconteceu hoje mais cedo, bom essa história confusa começou mais ou menos assim...

Estávamos, Rony, Harry e eu assistindo TV na nossa sala de vídeos, quando Harry comentou pela primeira vez o assunto.

- Vocês não acham que eu sou diferente demais de todos dessa casa? - Ele perguntou sem nos encarar.

- Porque isso agora Harry? - Perguntei olhando pra ele. _"Ele sabe de alguma coisa..."._

- Eu acho Harry. - Rony falou fitando a TV, como se tivesse respondendo uma pergunta simples e corriqueira – Já perguntei até pra mamãe se você se parece com algum parente distante da gente, porque os próximos você não se parece com nenhum.

- RONALD! - Gritei com meu irmão insensível. – Deixa de ser anta, isso é coisa que se diga sua besta! - Virei-me para Harry e tentei diminuir a burrada que Rony havia feito. – Harry não liga para essa anta vermelha não, é claro que você se parece com a gente. - Ele continuou a me fitar como se eu tivesse um distúrbio sério, ou algum problema na vista, e mais uma vez tentei consertar esse erro.

- Harry, tudo bem que você não se parece fisicamente com a gente, isso ta mais do que na cara, mais ... bom... é ...você sabe, somos parecidos, por exemplo nos... nos ... OLHOS. - Gritei nessa parte, e Harry me olhou como se fosse louca.

- Olhos Gina, o que você quer dizer com olhos? - Harry me perguntou, enquanto isso Rony continuava a assistir TV, e nem parecia que nos ouvia.

- Bom nossos olhos são parecidos! – Sorri de maneira confiante para ele, tentando passar certeza no meu argumento.

- Gina você é daltônica? - Ele perguntou com a testa franzida. – Bom porque eu tenho os olhos _verdes_ e você tem os olhos _azuis!_ - Ele me explicou como se eu fosse uma retardada metal, e isso sinceramente me deixou irada.

"_Isso é o que dá tentar ajudar"._

- Tudo bem sabe-tudo, porque então você não pergunta pra mamãe, hein gênio? - Perguntei de forma debochada.

- É isso mesmo o que eu vou fazer! - Harry disse decidido. Levantou-se e foi para a cozinha, onde mamãe se encontrava.

Deixei Rony na sala com sua preciosa TV e segui Harry. Chegamos à cozinha e mamãe se encontrava sentada à mesa lendo um livro de receita. Ela parecia bastante interessada, pois não percebeu nossa chegada.

Vi Harry se aproximar dela e sentar ao seu lado, mas mamãe continuava a folhear o livro.

Mas pude notar que ela se encontrava nervosa e tentava evitar olhar nos olhos de Harry.

"_Será que mamãe ouviu nossa conversa?"_ Pensei de maneira desconfiada.

Harry abriu a boca para falar, mais mamãe disse de maneira rápida, interrompendo-o, sem párar de folhear o livro, agora, de forma mais rápida, como se a qualquer momento fosse arrancar as páginas.

- Harry querido, hoje eu e seu pai queremos ter uma conversa muito séria com você, depois do jantar.

- Tudo bem mãe, mas antes eu queria perguntar uma coisa...- Mais ele não conseguiu terminar a pergunta, pois mamãe o calou com sua resposta.

- Depois do jantar você pergunta o que quiser, agora vão se lavar, que eu já vou servir o almoço.

"_Mamãe esta séria demais, o que será que houve, por que esse mistério todo?"._

Saímos da cozinha e fizemos o que ela havia nos pedido. Eu fitei Harry mais uma vez e percebi que ele estava preocupado e muito calado. Resolvi que era melhor não chateá-lo e fiquei na minha durante o almoço.

Achei melhor colocar meus deveres de casa em dia, Rony passou o dia treinando basquete com seus amigos da escola que tinham vindo aqui para passar o dia com ele e Harry, mas este por sua vez, não ficou com eles durante à tarde. Harry passou o dia inteiro em seu quarto, como se tivesse pressentindo o que estava por vir. A noite chegou logo e com ela, papai - que trabalha como advogado -, chegou reclamando de uns casos e quando encontrou mamãe na cozinha a casa caiu num profundo silencio.

Depois de um longo tempo papai apareceu na sala nos chamando para o jantar. O jantar inteiro foi feito em silencio absoluto, ninguém ousava falar, estávamos todos em expectativa. Bem... Nem todos; pois, Rony era o único que parecia esta longe do que estava acontecendo. Terminamos o jantar e papai chamou a gente para conversarmos no seu escritório.

Estávamos Rony Harry e eu sentados no sofá e mamãe e papai em pé. Eles pareciam nervosos e como se não soubesse por onde começar, mamãe abria a boca pra falar algo, mais ela apenas movia os lábios, era uma cena até hilária, se não fosse uma situação estranha como aquela. Papai estava pensativo e parecia lutar contra algo dentro dele para começar aquele dialogo.

Mais enfim não foi nenhum dos dois que interrompeu aquele silencio cruciante e, sim Harry que parecia ter se enchido de coragem para perguntar o que vinha atormentando ele há muitos dias.

- Não sou filho de vocês, não é? - Ele perguntou olhando para nossos pais muito sério.

- Harry, primeiro de tudo; O que eu tenho para te contar é uma coisa muito séria. E que talvez você nos odeie por isso. - Papai falou sério, enquanto mamãe se desmanchava em lágrimas.

"_Ihhhh caraca, o negócio é sério mesmo!"_

Ninguém ousava falar, naquele momento só se ouvia o choro de mamãe, e papai parecia pensar em como começar o assunto, até Rony que não estava demonstrando atenção nenhuma no assunto, agora parecia hipnotizado por aquela cena perturbadora.

Harry continuava sentado ao meu lado e respirava calmamente.

"_Como ele consegue ficar assim? Calmo desse jeito?"._

No momento que papai abriu a boca para contar toda a verdade para Harry, se instalou um clima super tenso naquele escritório. Parecia que uma bomba fosse explodir a qualquer hora.

Papai e mamãe pareciam que estavam sentido o medo mais terrível que poderia existir, pois pareciam medir tudo que falavam.

Contaram-nos como conheceram os pais de Harry, como nasceu à amizade entre eles, como nossas mães eram amigas, e que Harry ficava sempre aqui em casa quando seus pais tinham que viajar a negócio. Mais um dia particularmente triste, eles deixaram Harry aos cuidados de mamãe, para viajar e resolver uns problemas no Japão, já que eles eram empresários de uma multinacional, mais seu vôo nunca chegou ao seu destino, pois o avião caiu, e mamãe resolveu com papai que iriam cuidar de Harry como se fosse um Weasley. Lhe dariam amor e cuidariam de sua educação, e quando tivesse atingido a maturidade, poderia fazer o que quisesse, já que seus pais deixaram uma enorme fortuna como herança em seu nome.

No final do relato mamãe lhe entregou um álbum que continham fotos de seus pais e dele quando pequeno, e pude ver também que tinha bastantes fotos de meus pais com a família de Harry.

Agora você deve esta se perguntando qual foi à reação de Harry, ao saber como sua história era trágica e terrivelmente terrível, não? Bom... Ele continuou sério e pensativo, como se seu cérebro estivesse lento e tivesse uma dificuldade muito grande para processar tudo aquilo que tinha ouvido. Enquanto eu fazia uma força tremenda para não chorar, pois mamãe estava fazendo isso por toda família. Harry continuava sério e parecia que não estava também no planeta Terra. Até Rony estava chocado com as revelações daquela noite, e quando a gente achou que nada fosse acontecer... Harry se levantou de seu lugar e abraçou mamãe que quase desabou de tanta emoção no sofá, pude ver que ele lhe falava algo em seu ouvido, mais não deu pra entender, a única coisa que se ouvia naquele escritório era mamãe lhe dizendo quanto o amava, e que nada ia mudar, pois ela o amava mais que tudo, como um filho. Harry também abraçou papai e agradeceu por ter contado a verdade, e lhe disse que não estava com raiva, pois sabia que eles não tinham contado por mal.

E assim foi que Harry descobriu tudo.

E foi para seu quarto, para chorar, você deve esta se perguntando?

Sinceramente não sei responder, pois eu não tive coragem de ir até ele naquele momento, não que eu não tivesse curiosa pra saber sobre sua opinião e tudo mais, mais queria respeitar um pouco a privacidade de meu irmão...

Bom, eu sei que isso não foi uma história muito boa para se começar um diário, mais o que aconteceu com a minha vida hoje, eu precisei contar nessas linhas, tudo bem que eu posso ta sendo um pouco dramática demais, e que o Harry provavelmente deve ta sofrendo mais que eu nessa história, mais o que eu realmente quero falar nessas linhas, é o pequeno mais muito conturbado dialogo que tive com ele depois desse rolo todo, porque foi tão estranho e eu estou seriamente pensando em arrumar as malas e me mudar para marte. To tendo pensamentos totalmente incabíveis com o meu irmão. Tudo bem, ele não é meu irmão, mais nos fomos criados juntos desde bebê, e sinceramente as idéias que estão passando nesta minha cabeça de bagre estão me assustando, me diz como uma criatura pode ficar feliz com uma situação dessa, quando ele esta tão triste? Pois é diário, eu estou feliz, e simplesmente não sei explicar essa felicidade no meu peito. É como se eu tivesse tirado de cima das minhas costas todo o peso do mundo. To me sentindo a pessoa mais horrível da face da Terra, daquelas bem intragáveis, que você não agüentaria nem olhar na cara, porque ela é tão suja e baixa que não merece nem um olhar, o que diria respeito... Ta bom, eu estou sendo dramática de novo, então eu vou logo ao dialogo para que você possa entender.

Eu não estava conseguindo dormir aquela noite, pois meu cérebro ainda estava trabalhando a mil por horas, por causa daquela mesma noite. Como já estava cansada de ficar mudando de posição na cama, e também estava com medo de abrir um buraco no centro dela, resolvi assaltar a geladeira.

"_Quem sabe assim eu não tenho uma overdose de comida, se é que isso exista. E eu não caio dura na cama e consiga dormir". _Desci da cama, e nem me preocupei em colocar o robe. E estava de camisola, mais não tinha problema, todos estavam dormindo naquelas alturas.

Abri a porta e dei de cara com o corredor vazio me esperando, encostei a porta do meu quarto e me dirigi ás escadas e tentei fazer o máximo para não fazer barulho, pois sabia que se mamãe me pegasse seria bronca na certa.

Descia as escada nas pontas dos pés, e me peguei pensando:_ "Gina seria bom você fazer um curso de ninja, garota". _Tive que me segurar com meus pensamentos para não rir, pois estavam cada vez mais doidos.

Quando enfim cheguei ao meu destino; a maravilhosa cozinha, dei de cara com Harry que estava sentado em cima da mesa, com um copo de água na mão e os pensamentos longes. Ele nem sequer percebeu minha chegada, e isso me deixou com um pouco de pena dele.

Resolvi puxar assunto para ver se tirava àquela cara triste dele.

- Ta assaltando a geladeira da mamãe de novo Harry? - Eu sorri passando diversão em meus olhos pra ele.

Ele me fitou muito sério, e disse depois de muito tempo me avaliando, como se tivesse pensando mil vezes antes de se abrir pra mim.

- Eu sempre soube Gi... Eu sabia que não fazia parte da família...- O resto eu não permiti que ele falasse mais, pois não era isso que a gente achava, bem pelo menos eu não.

- Harry você é, e sempre vai ser meu irmão, não importa o que os outros digam... O que sempre implica comigo, o que me perturba e o que me enche o meu saco. Não fica pensando nessas besteiras não. - Eu o abracei e não esperei por resposta alguma, pude sentir sua respiração pesada na minha nuca, parecia que estava fazendo muita força para não chorar.

- Obrigado, Gi. - Ele se soltou do meu abraço e me olhou nos olhos profundamente – Eu amo você. - Ele sorriu e eu engoli em seco, senti que minhas bochechas estavam ficando vermelhas e tive que fazer um esforço muito grande para que não ficassem da cor de um tomate maduro. Também não pude evitar de pensar no que ele tinha acabado de me dizer.

"_Oh meu Deus, ele disse que me ama... Mas espera ai. É claro que ele me ama, ele é meu irmão e eu também o amo. Que tapada! Mas, então por que estou tremendo? Por que estou com esse frio horrível no estomago e to mais vermelha do que meus cabelos? Maldição! O que esta acontecendo comigo, por que de uma hora pra outra eu senti uma vontade imensa de beijá-lo? Ai minha mãe do céu, eu to doida, é isso, eu enfim enlouqueci, meu pobre irmão ta aqui na frente todo frágil e eu aqui louca pra beijá-lo. Por favor, alguém me da um tiro, taca uma pedra, qualquer coisa na minha fuça, EU SOU HORRÍVEL..."._

- Eu...eu...- _"Fala alguma coisa sua besta, anda fala..."_ – Eu também te amo muito mano. - _"Ufa! Consegui, não foi tão terrível, foi?"._

Soltei-me de seu abraço, pois estava morrendo de medo de que ele percebesse algum movimento suspeito meu, e tentei disfarçar o meu rosto corado, indo procurar alguma coisa na geladeira.

Quando me virei para falar com Harry novamente, ele já tinha ido embora para seu quarto. Perdi totalmente á vontade de comer algo e só tomei um copo de água e voltei pro meu quarto.

Pronto, isso foi tudo que aconteceu, agora me diga, eu não sou uma pessoa abominável, terrível, horrível e outras coisas mais?

Tudo bem, talvez você deva estar achando que estou fazendo uma tempestade no copo d'água, mais é que eu realmente estou me sentindo desse jeito, e não posso evitar. E por favor, me dê um crédito. Eu tenho apenas dez anos e toda garota da minha idade é dramática. Pelo menos é isso o que mamãe vive me falando.

Okay que em outros assuntos eu sou muito madura, mais ao que diz respeito ao coração, eu sou um desastre. Mas espera ai... Que assuntos de coração?

Não, isso não está certo, eu devo tirar isso da cabeça, antes que alguém perceba e me interne num sanatório.

Acho que vou dormi, porque amanhã tenho aula e o dia parece que vai ser longo.

_Virginia Weasley_.


	2. CAPITULO 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

Seis Anos depois.

Acordei com a mamãe, berrando como louca.

"_Nada como acordar delicadamente com sua adorável mãezinha!"._

- Já to indo mamãe! - Gritei do meu quarto.

Espreguicei-me na cama, como uma gata manhosa e me levantei. Fui para o banheiro e quando avistei o espelho pude ver como estava engraçada; toda descabelada e a cara inchada de sono.

Comecei a tirar a roupa lentamente, pois sentia que não tinha acordado ainda, tudo parecia se mover em câmera lenta.

"_Nossa que sono!"_ Pensei, piscando os olhos algumas vezes para dissipar o sono.

Larguei a roupa no cesto de roupa suja e entrei no boxe. Liguei a torneira, e deixei a água deslizar pelo meu corpo. A água fria fez com que eu despertasse, e percebesse que estava atrasada para ir para escola.

Desliguei a torneira, busquei a toalha, me enrolei nela e sai do banheiro para meu quarto. Sequei-me rapidamente, coloquei o sutiã e a calcinha.

"_Cadê minha roupa da escola, aí caramba, a mamãe vai me matar, cadê aquela porcaria de uniforme!". _

Olhei no relógio, e pude perceber, para meu desespero, que já estava atrasada. _"Caraca, to muito atrasada, tomar café nunca, jamais, só se eu fosse parente do Ligeirinho!"._

Gargalhei com esse pensamento, e continuei, minha caça ao tesouro, ou será uniforme?

Enquanto continuava procurando o uniforme desesperadamente, meu quarto foi invadido por um certo moreno; alto, forte, dezessete anos, de cabelos bagunçados e negros, como se nunca tivesse visto um pente na vida, e o mais importante e o mais lindo, seus olhos; verdes como esmeraldas.

Minha reação, não podia ser outra, primeiro o susto e depois o berro:

- Harry Potter, seu desgraçado, saia já do meu QUARTO! - Gritei feito uma louca enquanto jogava tudo que via na frente nele.

- Calma maninha. - Ele gargalhava, tentando desviar das coisas que voavam em sua direção.

- Quem você pensa que é para invadir meu quarto sem nem ao menos bater, Senhor Eu-enfiei-o-dedo-na-tomada-e-tomei-um-choque. _- "Como ele fica lindo com esse cabelo, cada fio virado para um lado."._

- Calma minha ruiva, só vim ver se você estava viva, pois a mamãe está se esgoelando lá na cozinha, esperando por você.

"_Porque que ele esta me olhando com esse sorriso safado?"._

Olhei na direção em que ele estava olhando, e pude ver o porquê dele está tão interessado e com aquele sorriso tão safado; Eu continuava só de calcinha e sutiã!

Ao perceber isso, fiquei tão vermelha quando meu cabelo, desejando mais do que nunca que o chão se abrisse e me engolisse.

"_Ah! Que ótimo, como eu pude esquecer que estava vestida assim, logo na frente dele? Ah! Só eu mesmo pra fazer uma coisa dessas, aí Deus me ajuda, parece que ele vai me comer com aqueles olhos!"._

- Poxa maninha, até que você é bonitinha. - Ele continuava a sorrir daquele jeito.

- Se você não sair do meu quarto agora, eu juro que vou te matar. – Harry sorriu mais ainda.

"_Como é que pode? Eu to aqui ameaçando essa criatura, e ele continua sorrindo dessa maneira sexy e linda. Nossa Harry, você não presta! Não presta mesmo!"._

- Calma maninha, só estava apreciando a vista. - Ele ficou sério e depois piscou pra mim.

"_Deus você é muito cruel, existe um ser mais lindo e irresistível? Hein, diz se existe?"._

Tomei coragem e sai empurrando ele do meu quarto, e antes de bater a porta na cara dele me aproximei perigosamente de seu rosto, nossos narizes quase se tocando e respondi:

- Não sou sua MANINHA Harry. E muito menos sua RUIVA!

Pude ver seu sorriso malicioso se formando novamente no canto de seus lábios, e seus olhos brilharem como labaredas, por puro desejo. Sorri internamente, por saber que tinha provocado isso nele e bati a porta em sua cara, não o deixando responder a minha provocação.

Voltei ao meu guarda-roupa, achei minha roupa, que por incrível que pareça, estava na minha cara, bem na frente da primeira prateleira do guarda-roupa. Se fosse um bicho, tenho certeza que teria me mordido, coloquei a roupa, arrumei o cabelo, peguei minha mochila e desci a escada em direção a cozinha.

Encontrei minha mãe me esperando na cozinha com os braços cruzados e uma cara nada amigável.

- Virginia Weasley... – _"Ihhh! Caramba, quando ela me chama assim, porque é bronca na certa, melhor eu me mandar."._

- Mamãe eu to muito atrasada, quando eu chegar à gente conversa, ta bom?

Beijei seu rosto e não esperei por resposta alguma. Sai da cozinha igual a um furacão, com Harry e Rony me seguindo, conversando e indo em direção a BMW preta de Harry.

- Que mancada hein Gi! - Rony falou rindo do meu desespero de fugir da mamãe.

- Ah não enche Rony! - Não tava com nenhuma paciência para agüentar as implicâncias do meu irmão.

- Nossa, acordou de ovo virado, é? - Olhou-me rindo, esperando minha resposta.

Respirei fundo, tentando ganhar um pouco de tempo e assim amenizar a minha explosão. Não iria perder a calma em plena manhã.

- Rony, eu não tive uma noite legal, acordei com os berros da mamãe, passei mais de meia hora procurando meu uniforme para descobrir depois que ele estava no lugar de sempre, quase levei uma super bronca da mamãe e por último e não menos importante, eu não tomei café e estou azul de fome, acho que isso deixa qualquer ser humano de ovo virado.

Falei tudo muito rápido, sem párar para respirar, cheguei a ficar cansada e ofegante.

- Respira Ruiva, desse jeito vai acabar tendo um troço. - Harry falou com seu sorriso maroto de sempre.

Dei o meu sorriso mais amarelo para ele e entrei no carro. Eles seguiram meu exemplo e entraram no automóvel também, Harry dirigindo, e Rony no banco da frente. Seguimos o caminho inteiro em silencio, Harry de vez em quando, olhava pra mim e sorria com aquela boca que dar vontade de beijar e morder, mas o que me irritava, era o olhar malicioso e o sorriso prepotente, cheio de si. Isso me enraivecia me deixava puta e indignada.

"_Como ele é cachorro, parece que adora me irritar, me provocar, será que tudo que eu falei pra esse cabeça-de-titica, não resolveu pra nada..."._

Chegamos ao colégio Hogwarts, e antes mesmo que Harry terminasse de desligar o carro, abri a porta e desci, batendo-a com tudo, furiosa.

- Assim maninha você quebra a porta do carro. - Harry falou um pouco chateado, por eu ter batido a porta com tanta força.

Ignorei o comentário de Harry, e me dirigi ao Rony:

- A gente se vê depois Rony. - Beijei seu rosto.

E já ia sair correndo pra aula, quando Harry segurou o meu braço, fazendo nossos corpos ficarem perto demais um do outro.

- E o meu beijo maninha? - Ele falou fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

"_Não acredito que ele tem essa cara de pau pra me pedir um beijo, como se eu quisesse beijar esse ser de cabelo bagunçado metido a besta!"_

- Pra você não tem beijo nenhum, maninho. - Puxei meu braço e dei as costas pra ele.

xxxXxxx

"_O ruiva nervosa, mais eu adoro vê-la assim, quanto mais nervosa, mais bonita fica"._

Fui tirado de meus pensamentos, com a voz de Rony.

- Cara vocês brigam demais, parece que só podem estar se pegando. - Ele falou morrendo de rir.

- Ah Rony, você me conhece, sabe o quanto eu gosto de provocar nossa maninha. - Falei rindo mais que ele.

Fomos andando em direção a aula de Educação Física.

"_Nada como um treino de basquete para começar o dia"._

Continuamos a conversar, indo para os vestiários, para colocar a roupa de ginástica. Enquanto nós trocávamos à roupa, Rony mais uma vez interrompeu meus pensamentos, que estavam bem longe por sinal.

- Cara me diz uma coisa? - Rony falou, com voz abafada, por causa da camiseta, que tentava passar pela cabeça e braços ao mesmo tempo.

- Uma coisa! - Comecei a rir, quando vi a cara do meu irmão vermelha feito seu cabelo.

- Harry, é sério cara! - Ele disse sentando no banco, calçando o tênis.

- Fala Rony, o que você quer saber de minha humilde vida? - Perguntei, também calçando meus tênis.

- Você e a Cho brigaram ontem? - Ele me fitou muito sério.

- Poh cara, tu não faz a mínima idéia do que aconteceu comigo ontem. - Respondi ficando cada vez mais irado, por lembrar da noite passada.

**FLASHBACK**

Estava rolando uma festa de estremecer todo quarteirão na casa de meu melhor amigo Draco Malfoy, quase todo colégio, se encontrava na casa, os pais de Draco tinham viajado a negócios e aproveitamos para fazer a festa.

A música estava alta e agitada, tinha gente dançando por toda casa, havia outros pulando na piscina com roupa e tudo, também tinha uma galera jogando sueca na sala de jantar, e os perdedores tinham que tirar uma peça de roupa. Já havia ali, duas garotas só de calcinhas, tentando esconder os seus seios nos braços e jogando ao mesmo tempo, uma cena realmente engraçada, pois os dois garotos que estavam jogando com elas não pareciam importar por estarem apenas de samba canção, a disputa entre aquelas duplas parecia animada. Na cozinha estava havendo outra disputa, havia umas dez pessoas concorrendo entre elas pra ver quem bebia mais, e as pessoas envolvidas, pareciam mais pra lá do que pra cá.

Mais para aquilo tudo eu não estava dando a mínima, o que realmente me prendeu a atenção foi um casal que estava aos beijos e abraços num canto escuro do jardim da casa de Draco, e esse casal eram ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que; Cho Chang e Cedrico Diggory. Fiquei cego de raiva, não pela traição, pois eu não gostava mais dela, mais sim por ela está fazendo aquilo numa festa cheia de pessoas conhecidas. E minha reputação ia pra onde? Tudo bem que eu já havia a traí bastante, mais nunca fiz isso em público, ou na frente de meus amigos, nunca fui tão explicito. Poxa essa garota parecia que queria esfregar na cara de todo mundo que eu sou o "Corno do Ano". Aproximei-me do casal vinte e tentei ser o mais passivo possível.

- Cho, e aí, ta se divertindo? - Dei o meu sorriso mais cínico.

- Harry? Vo...cê...você chegou a muito tempo amor? - Ela tremia e tentava esconder sem sucesso Cedrico nas suas costas.

- Cho faz um favor pra mim? - Perguntei com os olhos brilhando em puro ódio.

- Claro amor, qualquer coisa! - Ela continuava a tremer e sorria nervosamente.

- Não... Me chame... de ...AMOR, okay? Isso me enoja. - Virei às costas e não esperei por resposta nenhuma.

Tava puto, revoltado com a vida, e não queria ver aquela chinesa de araque, nem pintada de ouro na minha frente. Tava a fim de encher a cara, pegar umas gatas e curtir pra valer. Pra fazer aquela festa valer a pena. Mas nem sempre o que pedimos é o que ganhamos, e mais uma vez tive uma visão do inferno.

Num outro canto afastado de todos, estavam Draco e Gina. O primeiro estava acariciando o rosto de Gina, enquanto falava alguma coisa em seu ouvido, e ela parecia gostar do que ele estava falando, pois ria bastante, não... Rir não era bem o que ela fazia, pois ela gargalhava e chamava atenção de quem passava por ali. Fui consumido por ódio instantaneamente, mais o que a Gina estava fazendo com o Malfoy? Naquele maldito canto escuro e afastado de todos.

Agora Draco acariciava seu braço, e ela não parecia se incomodar nem um pouco com isso.

"_Será que eles estão juntos? Não, não e não, a Gina ia me contar se eles tivessem espera ai... Eu estou querendo enganar quem? É lógico, que se a Gina está com o Draco, ela não ia me contar, ela não me fala nada de sua vida, tudo que eu sei dela foi porque o Rony me contou, ou a mamãe... mas e se... Nãoooooo! Eu to ficando doido, se eles tivesse juntos eu definitivamente saberia, afinal de contas o Draco é meu amigo, e na certa ele já teria me dito... é isso, não tem nada a haver, eles são só amigos."._

Continuava a observar o casal de longe, quando vi algo que me deixou com uma incrível vontade de matar meu melhor amigo.

Ele estava inclinando-se e mirando os lábios em direção nos de Gina.

Fiquei tenso, não podia acreditar que ela ia permitir ser beijada por aquele loiro aguado!

Conforme eles iam se aproximando, minha tensão ia aumentando. Quando de repente, Gina vira o rosto no momento exato do beijo, fazendo com que Draco beijasse sua bochecha.

"_Isso Gina, não deixa esse loiro folgado te beijar não, quem ele pensa que é pra beijar você... Hei, por que eu to me doendo tanto por isso? Era só um beijo, o que tem demais num beijo, não tem nada a haver... mas espera aí, claro que tem a haver, ela não pode sair beijando qualquer um assim não... mas o que eu to dizendo? Draco é maneiro, super gente fina, ele é uma pessoa de quem eu confio bastante... Então por que eu não quero de jeito nenhum que ele encoste seus lábios nos de Gina? Por que eu quero que ela encosta seus lábios nos meus... Ah meu Deus! O que eu to pensando. Não. Só pode ser o efeito do álcool... isso, é efeito do álcool. Relaxa Harry, você ta bêbado cara... isso, só bêbado, por isso ta pensando besteira com sua irmã, isso é normal quando se esta bêbado, você pensa e só faz besteira, mas... espera um instante, eu não bebi ainda, aí caramba, eu to ficando maluco, é isso, eu enlouqueci... Ahhh, quer saber de uma coisa, vou párar de pensar, meus pensamentos são doidos demais, nem eu os compreendo."._

Resolvi agir antes que aquela grotesca cena se repetisse novamente.

Fui me aproximando do casal, que estavam tão distraídos e não perceberam minha chegada.

- E aí Draco, Gina. O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui nesse lugar reservado da casa? - Tentei perguntar da forma mais natural possível, mais saiu da forma mais sarcástica, isso sim.

- Acho que o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com o Draco, não é da sua conta maninho. – Gina me fitou com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

- Aé? Pois eu acho que me interessa sim senhora! - Fiquei com raiva da ousadia dela. _"Como assim não me interessa o que ela faz ou deixa de fazer com o Draco?"._

Ela saiu do lado de Draco e ficou na minha frente, com o dedo na minha cara.

Pude ver, pela primeira vez naquela noite, como ela estava bonita.

Um vestido preto e sensual, que ia até um pouco acima do joelho, um decote generoso que deixava a mostra todo seu colo alvo, os cabelos soltos e vermelhos, era um contraste absolutamente lindo com sua pele acetinada, os lábios cheios e rosados, como um morango maduro, que esperavam para serem devorados. Gina não usava muita maquiagem, o que a deixava com um ar angelical e faria qualquer homem ir a loucura.

- Olha aqui Potter, você não é meu irmão e muito menos o meu dono pra mandar em mim, eu faço o que eu bem entender da minha vida. - Agora parecia que ela ia explodir, seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo.

Fiquei muito revoltado com a resposta dela, mais achei melhor não dar o braço a torcer e provocar mais aquela ruiva.

- Tudo bem maninha, eu não vou mais interromper os seus amassos com o Draco. - Eu falei com o meu sorriso de descaso.

- Harry deixa de ser palhaço, eu não tava me amassando com a tua irmã. - Draco se pronunciou, pela primeira vez.

Não dei atenção nenhuma para o que meu amigo estava falando e continuei minhas sessões de torturas e provocações com a minha querida ruiva.

- Mamãe e papai iriam adorar saber que sua filhinha querida estava se agarrando com um cara no escuro. - Falei cantarolando, como se fosse à coisa mais normal para se dizer.

- Vai apelar maninho? Pois se vai apelar, eu também vou! - Ela tinha um brilho estranho no olhar.

- Vai apelar para o que, maninha? - Fiz a pergunta. Mais sinceramente? Eu estava com um pouco de receio.

- Ué, já que é para revelar os podres, acho que mamãe ficará super satisfeita em saber, que quando ela esta dormindo, você leva aquela VACA, opa... Quero dizer, a sua namorada para o seu quarto, e quando é de manhã, antes da mamãe acordar, você a faz ir embora, pra não levantar suspeita.

Ela tinha um sorriso de satisfação, que me irritou profundamente. Como ela sabia daquilo? Aquilo realmente me chocou, poxa nem o Rony sabia disso.

- Co...mo...como? - Foi à única palavra que consegui pronunciar, estava perplexo demais.

Ela sorriu mais ainda, mas pude ver também mágoa em seus olhos.

"_Será que era isso mesmo, mágoa? Mas mágoa de que? Por que seus olhos demonstravam tanta decepção? O que era aquela tristeza toda?"._

- Você acha que eu sou surda, maninho? Só mesmo o Rony que tem o sono de pedra pra não ouvir a zona que você e aquela vaca chinesa fazem no quarto. - Ela falou séria e com os olhos brilhando.

"_Aquilo eram lágrimas? Não, não podia ser. Não era possível"._

Caramba se tivesse um buraco aqui no chão, com certeza minha cara estaria nele.

Senti que estava mais vermelho do que ela própria. Estava bastante envergonhado, mais não podia a deixar perceber que me atingiu, pois era isso que ela pensava, e decididamente teria que virar aquela situação, antes que fugisse do meu controle.

- Maninha! Será que isso que eu estou vendo é ciúme? Ou é inveja da vaca chinesa?

Dessa vez eu vibrei como alguém que recebe o presente de Natal mais cedo. Eu tinha a deixado mais sem jeito do que eu, pois Gina estava com o rosto da cor de seus cabelos e totalmente sem graça. Mas como para cada ação tem uma reação, a minha ação teve uma reação e por incrível que pareça, (ou como diz a própria Gina por incrença que parível), não foi à esperada.

Ela simplesmente riu. Melhor. Gargalhou na minha cara.

Ela tentava falar algo, só que a gargalhadas não deixavam. Somente depois de um bom tempo, ela com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir, conseguiu pronunciar alguma coisa.

- Ah maninho! Você acredita mesmo que é o todo bom, o todo maravilhoso, o Senhor Gostoso? Poxa então deixa eu te dizer uma coisa. ACORDA! Nem todo mundo vive caindo de amores por você. Você não é isso tudo e muito menos o melhor cara desse universo, então desce desse pedestal que você esta e passe a ser menos Narcisista, seu babaca convencido, desce. Porque se você não descer por conta própria, vai acabar caindo, e de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, a queda maninho vai ser grande e bastante dolorosa!

Ela estava séria quando disse essas palavras, e quando terminou, deu a volta nos calcanhares e saiu. Deixando-me muito perplexo com aquelas palavras. Estava tentando ainda captar o que ela acabara de dizer, quando escutei Draco tentando me dizer alguma coisa.

- Você gosta dela, né Harry? - Draco estava sério e não com seu ar de debochado como sempre.

- O que? Da Gina? Você só pode ta de brincadeira! - Afinal de contas, por que ele estava falando aquilo?

- Você devia dizer a ela.

- Draco amigão, acho que você bebeu demais cara. - Comecei a gargalhar.

Draco saiu andando e quando estava um pouco distante de mim, ele se virou, como se tivesse esquecido algo, e falou:

- Ah! E a propósito. Antes que você comece, eu não estava me aproveitando da Gina, só estava fazendo uma coisa que você não tem coragem para fazer.

Ele continuou seu caminho, mas antes que ele sumisse, eu o chamei.

- Hei Draco...- Ia começar a perguntar algo, quando ele me interrompeu.

- Harry, a Gina não é mais uma menina, então não a trate como se fosse uma, ela já uma mulher. Pensa nisso valeu? - E foi embora me deixando com a cara mais de taxo possível.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

- E aí Harry, não vai me contar o que houve ontem? - Rony me fitava com aqueles olhos azuis, esperando por uma explicação.

- Rony meu velho, acho que eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de tocar nesse assunto, mas já que não quero ver o meu irmão morrendo de curiosidade, sim eu terminei com a Cho, mas, por favor, não me pergunta o motivo, okay?

Ele assentiu e nós dois seguimos para a quadra, onde tivemos uma manhã de treinos de basquete bastante puxados.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO II**

"_Como aquele descarado tem a coragem de pedir um beijo pra mim, depois que me fez ontem..."._

- Ta no mundo da lua Gi? - Acordei de repente de meus devaneios com a voz daquela pessoa me chamando.

- Hãn? Ah! Oi Mi! – Olhei para minha amiga e sorri.

Hermione era uma garota alta de dezesseis anos, com cabelos castanhos e longos, na altura da cintura e uma beleza de dar inveja a qualquer garota e despertar corações de qualquer garoto.

Por algum instante senti uma leve pontada no peito de inveja ao ver que eu não era tão bela quanto ela.

– Você falou o que mesmo? - Perguntei com receio. _"Aí, tomara que não fique com raiva de mim, pois não ouvi uma palavra do que ela falou"._

- Eu acabei de dizer que estou grávida e acho que são de gêmeos! - Ela falou muito séria e me olhou profundamente esperando minha reação.

- Hermione Granger! - Gritei, mas não pude segurar e cai na gargalhada – Mais brincadeira idiota sua besta!

- O que? Não tem graça? - Perguntou Hermione, rindo também – Você não estava prestando atenção em mim, quer dizer, você não estava prestando atenção em nada.

- Desculpa Mi, mas é que estou com um monte de coisa na cabeça.

-Ahhhhh! – ela exclamou - Você quer dizer que esta com um monte de coisa de um certo moreno na cabeça?

- Mi, amiga do meu coração, vai à merda ta bom. - Falei bufando pra ela, mesmo que um leve sorriso estivesse estampado nos meus lábios de puro deboche.

Ela continuou a gargalhar e seguimos o caminho para nossa sala, onde o nosso mais terrível professor estava dando aula de Química.

"_To ferrada, aquele Snape Maldito vai me azucrinar o juízo, por chegar atrasada na aula"._

- Melhor a gente correr Gi, o Snape vai ficar furioso com a gente. – Hermione disse apressando o passo.

- É, eu sei Mione, mas sinceramente não to a fim de assistir aula dele não!

- Mais Gina, é aula do Snape, não podemos matar aula dele. – A morena fez sua famosa cara de responsável.

- Podemos sim Mione, pois eu tenho um motivo perfeito. - Meus olhos brilharam de antecipação, pois estava louca pra contar o barraco que tive com Harry.

- E qual seria esse motivo? - Hermione me fitou com seus olhos cor de chocolate, curiosos.

- Não aqui, vamos pro vestiário, que eu te conto tudo.

Fomos correndo para os vestiários e nos sentamos no banco e eu me pus a falar logo, antes que Hermione morresse de curiosidade.

- Minha querida amiga, você não faz idéia do que me aconteceu ontem. - Falei um pouco triste pelos acontecimentos recentes.

- Então desembucha logo Gina! - Hermione berrou eufórica.

- Calma Mione, antes de qualquer coisa, quero saber por que não te vi na festa ontem? - Sorri maliciosamente pra ela.

- Ah! Você sabe né Gi? - Ela respondeu muito corada.

- Não, eu não sei Mione! O que houve? Porque esta tão vermelha? – Ergui uma sobrancelha, estudando minha amiga profundamente.

- Ah! Gi, por que você não me conta logo o que houve contigo. - Ela tentou mudar de assunto.

- _Na-na-ni-na-não!_ Só conto se você me falar onde estava ontem, que mistério é esse dona Hermione Granger?

"_Será que ela estava com o meu irmão?"._

- Aí Gina como você é irritante! - Ela exclamou totalmente irritada e eu ri bastante com seu embaraço.

- Também te amo Mione, agora vai, conta logo o que houve? - Disse tentando controlar minhas gargalhadas que estavam fazendo minha barriga doer.

- Ta bom, ta bom, eu conto, mais isso não sai daqui, ouviu foguinho? - Ela me alfinetou.

- Hei! Já te disse pra não me chamar de foguinho! - Fiz bico e Hermione gargalhou da minha cara.

- Bom Gi, ontem eu fui pra festa.

"_Hummm, essas bochechas vermelhas são muito suspeitas!"._

- Então você estava invisível Mione, pois eu não te vi em lugar algum.

Ela ainda não me encarava e isso começava a ficar engraçado.

- Pois é Gi, eu fui. - Ela gargalhou nervosamente e continuou – Só que na portaria eu encontrei o Rony e a gente... bom a gente é...acho melhor te dizer o que houve. - E ela começou a contar o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

**FASHBACK**

Tinha acabado de chegar na mansão Malfoy e estava parada enfrente a grande portaria.

Podia ver que a festa estava pegando fogo, mas eu não estava com muito animo para aquela algazarra toda.

"_Só a Gina mesmo, pra me fazer sair de casa com essa dor de cabeça, caramba parece que ela vai partir ao meio!"._

Não percebi a aproximação de um certo ruivo, que ultimamente vem me tirando do sério.

"_Eu juro que vou matar aquela ruiva folgada e atrasada. Poxa custava chegar no horário certo? Mais não, ela marca comigo 10 horas e já são 10 e meia e nada da folgada, mais que filha da m..."._

- Oi Mione!

"_Ah não, eu colei chiclete na cruz ou na mesa da santa ceia pra merecer isso"._

Virei-me para responder de maneira bastante grossa, quando me dei de cara com o ruivo mais lindo que já tinha visto em todos os meus dezesseis anos de vida.

Ele estava com uma blusa social vinho, com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, os dois primeiros botões abertos, fazendo minha imaginação fluir. Uma calça jeans escura e pra completar; calçava um all star preto. Estava lindo demais, com aqueles incríveis olhos azuis e aquelas sardas. Oh Deus! Que sorriso malicioso era aquele?

"_Santo Deus, será que agüento? É demais pra uma simples mortal como eu! Se controla Hermione, se controle garota, vamos lá seja forte, não deixa ele perceber, não deixa ele perceber..."._

- Ah! É você? - Fiz cara de descaso

- Não ficou feliz em me ver Mione? - Ele sorriu lindamente.

- Nem um pouquinho.

"_Respira Hermione, respire garota, vamos lá, é fácil, puxa pra dentro e solta pra fora, aí o que eu to pensando..."._

- Mione você ta bem? Parece nervosa! - Ele me fitou seriamente e aquilo fez meu estomago ganhar vida e minha espinha arrepiar.

"_Senhor eu não mereço isso!"._

- Eu não estou nervosa Ronald, e me da licença que eu vou esperar sua irmã lá dentro.

Mas não pude dar nem um passo direito, pois me vi encurralada por ele e a parede da portaria da Mansão Malfoy.

"_Meu Deus, ele me agarrou, aí caramba, caramba, caramba, nossa que cheiro bom, pela madrugada..."._

- Poxa, você já vai? Nosso papo está tão bom.

Engoli em seco, estávamos perto demais, podia sentir o hálito fresco de hortelã que vinha de sua boca entreaberta.

"_Meu pai do céu, eu não posso me deixar levar, não posso"._

- Ronald, me larga, isso não tem graça! - Minha boca estava seca, molhei meus lábios com minha língua e pude o ver acompanhando com os olhos, cheios de desejo o meu gesto.

"_Será que eu estou vendo demais, ele ta mordendo mesmo os lábios, aí não acredito"._

- Eu por acaso estou rindo Mione? - E ele continuou a falar, sem que deixasse eu responder – Sabe, você perguntou na nossa ultima briga, por que eu pego tanto no seu pé, e eu lhe respondo; Eu simplesmente adoro garotas quietinhas e nervosas, assim como você, Porque isso me excita.

"_Ele gemeu! Não acredito, que ele ta gemendo!"_

- Ora seu filho da p...- sufoquei a palavra forte na garganta, tentando de todas as formas me controlar. - Imbecil, débil mental, idiota, convencido de uma figa.

E para a minha surpresa... O desgraçado gargalhou na minha cara.

- Que boca suja Mione, acho que vou ser obrigado a limpá-la. - Ele falou ainda rindo.

- Como assim limp...- Mas não pude terminar minha pergunta, pois ele foi mais rápido e capturou meus lábios, e eu esqueci que o mundo existia.

"_Caraca que beijo bom..."._

Sua boca era doce e tinha um leve gosto de hortelã que estava me deixando louca, gemi quando senti sua mão em minha nuca, me apertando de encontro ao seu corpo. Pude sentir sua língua dançando com a minha, numa linda dança sensual. Meu corpo estava em chamas e as minhas pernas pareciam geléia, minha respiração estava descompassada, meu coração parecia que ia romper meu peito a qualquer momento.

"_Mas essa criatura beija bem demais, to ferrada, alguém me salve, por favor, vou fazer uma besteira se alguém não fizer nada..."._

Acho que foi o beijo mais longo que eu já dei em toda minha vida, não sei quanto tempo se passou, mais sei que foi muito e quando nos separamos, eu estava roxa de vergonha e ofegante. Ele me fitava com um sorriso bobo e uma ar sonhador. Fiquei ainda mais apaixonada, se é que isso é possível depois desse beijo.

Não falamos nada, apenas sorrimos um para o outro, ele aproximou-se de mim mais uma vez e me deu um gostoso selinho e disse com a voz rouca e sensual:

- Tava morrendo de vontade de fazer isso, minha morena revoltada. - Nós continuávamos abraçados.

Eu lhe ofereci o sorriso mais bonito e sincero que eu tinha, não conseguia mais ficar com raiva daquele ruivo, não podia mais mentir pra mim mesma, eu sou completamente, absolutamente e um monte de "mente" apaixonada por Ronald Weasley, e simplesmente não posso mais fugir disso.

- Rony... eu queria hã... queria te falar uma coisa... e essa coisa é... é...- Mas não pude terminar minha declaração.

- Mione eu quero você pra mim! - Ele falou sério.

- Como assim, vo...vo... você me quer? - Gaguejei e me crucifiquei por isso.

- Namorar! - Ele disse muito sério e me apertando em seus braços.

- Namorar? Você quer namorar comigo? - Perguntei incrédula.

-Uau! Mione, só por causa de um beijinho você quer namorar comigo? - Ele disse a gargalhadas.

- Como assim? Foi... foi você que pediu pra namorar comigo, seu ruivo desnaturado! - Eu fiquei louca de raiva.

"_Será que ele se arrependeu? Será que só quer brincar comigo?"._

- To brincando Mione, é claro que eu quero namorar você, e aí você quer? - Ele agora sorria maliciosamente, esperando minha resposta.

Pulei em seu pescoço, sorri e lhe dei um beijo apaixonado. Daqueles que fazem a gente entrar em estado de beta, perder o rumo, esquecer o próprio nome, sentir descargas elétricas por todo corpo, e outras coisas mais.

Quando enfim terminei o beijo, eu sorria de pura felicidade e não conseguia dizer nada. Ele me ergueu em seus braços e disse sorrindo.

- Vou considerar isso um sim! - Eu não podia está mais feliz e fiz a única coisa que me veio na mente na hora; O beijei novamente.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Hermione tinha acabado de me contar a incrível história dela com o meu irmão, e eu simplesmente estava em estado catatônico, não estava acreditando que meu irmão até que enfim tinha tomado jeito na vida e resolveu ficar de uma vez com Hermione.

Estava feliz pelos dois, chocada, mais feliz.

- Nossa Mione, nem acredito que você agora é minha cunhadinha! - Falei ao mesmo tempo em que me jogava pra cima dela num abraço de irmãs.

- Nem eu to acreditando nisso tudo Gina, nossa, Rony e eu, às vezes acho que foi tudo um sonho.

"_Nossa minha amiga é mesmo louca pelo meu irmão, que fofo, eu quero um desse pra mim"._

- Estou muito feliz por você Mi. Alias estou feliz por vocês dois. - De repente me bateu uma tristeza, e foi meio impossível não pensar no Harry.

- Mas vamos mudar um pouco de assunto Gina! - Hermione falou alto, me tirando de meus pensamentos – E você dona Virginia? Como foi a festa pra senhorita?

- Hummm, me deixar ver se tem uma palavra que diga como realmente foi á festa pra mim, Acho que pode ser... Desastre! Isso! Desastre resume muito bem aquela droga de festa. - Bufei revoltada lembrando do que tinha acontecido.

- Nossa Gina, o que houve pra essa festa ser tão desastrosa assim? - Mione me perguntou aflita.

- Ahhh, você quer saber mesmo Mione, um vejamos, o imbecil do Harry fez um escândalo, você me ouviu bem, um _escândalo_. Simplesmente, porque eu estava conversando, eu disse _conversando_ com o Draco. Agora me responde uma coisa, aquela coisa cabeluda, que em breve vão confundir com o primo Itti, da Família Adams por que ele se recusa a contar o cabelo, e eu acho que também deve nem pentear, tem o direito de fazer um escândalo daquele por que eu estava conversando com um garoto, por Deus, do jeito que ele me tratou, parecia que eu estava transando com o Draco, ali no meio da festa. - Falei isso tudo numa velocidade tão grande, que tenho certeza que Hermione estava pensando na possibilidade de me escalar como locutor de futebol.

- Ah Gina fica assim não, vocês vivem brigando, você vai ver, amanhã vocês vão estar se falando como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Minha amiga tentava inutilmente me alegrar, pois do jeito que eu estava indo, para morder alguém naquele vestiário faltava pouco.

- _Aquela coisa..._ - Mione já esta agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Meus olhos estavam faiscando de puro ódio enquanto eu continuava a dizer com os dentes cerrados: – Acredita que hoje ele invadiu o meu quarto com se nada tivesse acontecido ontem? E ele ainda teve a coragem de me pentelhar o juízo, fala sério, ninguém merece.

- É com certeza ninguém merece ter um irmão lindo daquele, ops... eu esqueci, ele não é seu irmão. - Ela me fitou divertida, tentando segurar o riso.

- Mione meu amor, já te mandei ir à merda hoje? - Perguntei com as minhas mãos nas cadeiras e indignada com seu comentário besta.

- Já sim coração, mais cedo um pouco, por quê? - Ela agora gargalhava, e isso tava me deixando P da vida.

- Ahhh, então vai à merda ao quadrado e me deixa em paz, sua _bestona!_ - Terminei me deitando no banco do vestiário do banheiro, derrotada.

"_Como todo mundo gosta de rir da desgraça alheia, é incrível, claro, como já dizia mamãe, pimenta no traseiro dos outros é refresco"._

- Desculpa Gina, mais é que muito engraçado você ficar toda nervosa por causa das atitudes do Harry, até parece que você não o conhece? - Hermione já tava roxa, de tanto rir.

- Chega Mione, não quero mais falar disso! - Dizendo isso me levantei do banco e comecei a anda de um lado pro outro no vestiário - Vamos deixar o assunto do cabeludo de lado e vamos pro Passeio Público hoje? - Fiz bico pra ela igual uma criança quando pede um doce para os pais.

- Nem pensar Gina, você ta louca, ontem festa e hoje discoteca, não senhora, eu não vou e ponto final. - Ela disse séria dando por encerrado o assunto.

- Poxa Mi. - Falei de um jeito que ninguém consegue resistir, como meu sábio pai diz; _"Gi você tem o dom"._ – Vamos comigo vai, caramba, to me sentindo tão abandonada, ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer, sou uma mal amada, todos me desprezam, acho que o mundo me odeia. - Coloquei a mão no coração e me ajoelhei na frente dela e fiz um pequeno drama, e vi Hermione mais uma vez se controlar para não cair na gargalhada.

- Ta bom, sua safada, eu vou. - Comecei a pular na frente dela batendo a mãos toda feliz – Mas só com uma condição, dona Dramática. - Parei de pular e a fitei esperando a condição. – Não vamos demorar muito, e eu posso chamar o Rony?

Ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Ué, não era só uma condição Mione? - Perguntei de maneira divertida.

- É pegar ou largar, querida Gina. - Ela estendeu a mão, para acertar nosso acordo.

- Okay, sua chantagista de araque. - Apertei sua mão e pegamos as nossas mochilas, pois já tinha tocado o sinal anunciando o termino do primeiro tempo.

- Olha quem fala, a rainha da chantagem! - Mione debochou, e fomos em direção às outras aulas, e eu fui rezando pelo meio do caminho, para que não encontrasse meu maravilhoso professor Seboso Snape.

**xxxXxxx**

É incrível como são as coisas nessa escola. Se acontecer alguma coisa, no outro dia ou até quem sabe, algumas poucas horas mais tarde, todos já estão sabendo. É espantoso.

Faz você pensar às vezes se não há microfones e câmeras ocultas te vigiando 24 horas por dia, para que todos fiquem de olho na sua vida; E isso fica ainda pior se você for popular.

Sinto que não posso dar um passo sem que ninguém saiba.

Agora estou aqui, neste refeitório, tentando comer em paz, e todas as cabeças deste lugar estão voltadas pra mim. Será que tem alguma coisa escrita em néon na minha testa como; _Hei, olhem só, eu sou o mais novo corno do pedaço!._

Por que de repente, todos resolveram me olhar com essas caras de pena, que simplesmente está me dando nos nervos. E o mais engraçado, é que eu não estava mal, mais do jeito que estão me olhando, estou me sentindo um lixo, o miserável cornado que ganhou um belo par de chifres para combinar com a cabeleira, o que a namorada não teve consideração.

Já até perdi as contas de quantas garotas vieram me dizer que sentem muito, e que se eu precisasse de algo, era só falar. Por uma parte foi bom ter levado um chifre, pois to recebendo tanta atenção das garotas, que estou me sentindo um verdadeiro rei, mais ao mesmo tempo, dar vontade de mandar todo mundo pra casa do caramba e fingir que não é comigo.

Bom mais o pior que isso tudo, é Cho Chang. Isso, ela mesma, que esta sentada de frente para a minha mesa há mais de meia hora e não pára de me olhar com esse olhar de coitadinha, que está me irritando.

"_Como uma garota pode ser tão cara de pau?"._

Afinal de contas por que esse olhar pra mim? Como se o errado fosse eu, como se quem fosse pego aos amassos numa festa lotada fosse eu.

"_Ah tenha santa paciência, ela trai e eu que sou o mal, o ruim, que não tem coração? Tudo bem, eu não fico atrás, já a traí, mais nunca a humilhei em público, isso nunca, se eu fazia e quando fazia, era tudo nas escuras, pra ninguém ficar sabendo... mais ela não, ela foi descarada demais, e... mais que merda, se ela continuar me olhando dessa forma, juro que eu..."._

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela entrada de duas garotas no refeitório. Uma delas; Hermione Granger, e a outra; minha querida maninha.

Elas pareciam felizes com algo, mais essa felicidade pareceu se esvair no momento que nossos olhares – o de Gina e o meu – se encontraram. Ela me olhou com um ódio tão grande, que senti minha espinha arrepiar, fiquei desconfortável na cadeira e não conseguia mais encará-la.

Nem a Chang tinha me deixado dessa forma, como um cão miserável.

As lembranças da noite anterior vieram a minha mente com força total, e não pude deixar de ficar um pouco chateado pelo o que ela havia me dito. Gina tinha jogado umas verdades na minha cara, que eu jamais tinha pensado que me machucariam, mais machucaram, depois daquele nosso bate boca, não consegui aproveitar a festa e fui pra casa cedo. Quando naquela mesma noite, estava em minha cama pensando em todos acontecimentos, lembrei de seus olhos tristes e magoados, e senti um aperto no coração.

Cara, eu não sabia que ela ficara tão magoada com essa situação, mais por que ela ficou tão mal? Pensei durante uma boa parte da noite, e acabei caindo no sono. Mas na manhã do outro dia, eu havia resolvido me desculpar com a ruiva, mais não contava, que assim que chegasse ao seu quarto, a encontraria tão desprovida de roupas.

Estava linda com um conjunto de lingerie rosa claro, e eu fiquei perplexo com seu corpo definido, sua barriga reta, seus seios fartos, sua pela alva, mesclada com pequenas sardas avermelhadas. Seus cabelos molhados e soltos lhe dando um ar de rebelde.

Aquela visão divina estava me deixando fora de órbita, e antes que fizesse uma coisa que viesse me arrepender mais tarde, me vi, provocando-a e a irritando, como eu sempre faço quando quero sair de uma situação que não posso controlar.

No caminho para a escola, não parei de pensar um só minuto em como Gina tinha crescido e se tornado linda.

Não que eu nunca tenha a visto de biquíni... Mais vê-la de lingerie, mexeu com a minha imaginação. E eu agora não consigo mais deixar de pensar naquela ruiva quente e raivosa, e esse temperamento dela só faz com que minha, pode se dizer assim "queda" aumentasse mais e mais. Mais ao mesmo tempo em que pensava essas coisas com ela, me crucifixo por esta pensando, me sinto um monstro por esta pensando em tal coisa sobre minha irmã, mais depois, lembro de que, na verdade não somos irmãos, e essa discussão se estendia durante horas na minha cabeça, debatia tanto essa idéia louca na cabeça, que hoje durante a aula de educação física, fiquei realmente tentado em arrancá-la e usá-la como bola e fazer uma linda cesta.

Enquanto viajava em minhas teorias, vi Hermione e Gina sentarem na mesma mesa que eu estava, e tentei agir como se nada tivesse acontecido novamente.

- Oi Mione, e aí? - Sorri pra Hermione que me retribuiu o sorriso.

- Oi Harry, eu to legal e você? - Ela devolveu a pergunta.

- To ótimo Mione, melhor impossível. - Ri de maneira debochada olhando para Gina, que fingia que eu não estava ali, mas não podia deixar aquela oportunidade de perturbá-la passar e comecei, com as minhas adoráveis torturas matinais.

- E você minha ruiva? - Perguntei tentando chamar sua atenção.

- Não sou _sua_ ruiva, Harry. - Ela respondeu sem ao menos me olhar.

- Okay maninha...- Tentei novamente.

- Não sou _sua _maninha Harry. - Ela falou novamente não permitindo fazer minha pergunta.

- Oh! Desculpe-me senhorita Virginia. - Falei dramaticamente, me curvando em sua frente, como um príncipe faz quando é apresentado a sua princesa – Perdoe um pobre mortal como eu, que não sabe se dirigir corretamente com a Vossa graça. - Ri escandalosamente, e ela me dirigiu o olhar pela primeira vez, e sinceramente, se olhar matasse, eu estaria durinho aqui no chão.

- Vai continuar rindo feito uma hiena pra chamar atenção, meu querido irmão? - Ela me perguntou com os olhos queimando de ódio, e aquilo foi como um tapa, pois parei de rir na mesma hora.

- Como assim, chamar atenção? - Perguntei a fitando nos olhos.

- Só queria te dizer, querido _irmãozinho_, que existe outros métodos para se chamar atenção, como, por exemplo; _Ser O Maior Corno do Século_, é o suficiente.

Cara, ela definitivamente pegou pesado. Minha vontade era de pular em seu pescoço, mais me controlei, fechei meus olhos, contei até dez e lhe disse:

- Não estou querendo chamar atenção de ninguém minha _Doce _Virginia. - Falei de uma forma demoníaca, pois minha voz estava baixa e arrastada, com se meu ódio tivesse pulando de cada sílaba.

- Imagina né? Mais eu posso ajudar, se você não tiver satisfeito com toda essa atenção do termino de seu namoro, talvez quem sabe, você não coloca uma melancia na cabeça e desfila pela escola, te garanto que vai atrair as atenções. - Ela falou se levantando e girou nos calcanhares e não olhou para trás, deixando a mim, e uma risonha Hermione pra trás.

- Sabe Harry. - Hermione tentava falar e segurar o riso – Vocês dois são uma comedia. - E saiu me deixando puto da vida.

"_Quem aquela ruiva pensa que é, ô ruiva folgada, fala sério!"._

**xxxXxxx**

"_Aí como eu o odeio, como o odeio!"._

Estava realmente indignada. Tinha perdido totalmente a fome, e agora estava caminhado pelo colégio, cuspindo fogo em quem aparecesse pela frente.

Estava cansada, com dor de cabeça e pra completar; a maravilhosa TPM. Isso era pior que tudo. Dava uma vontade descomunal de voar no pescoço de qualquer ser do sexo masculino, já tinha raiva deles, mais nesses períodos, essa raiva era triplicada.

"_Miserável, desgraçado, abusado, verme, asqueroso, nojento, podre, filho de uma égua, FDP, estúpido, babaca, imbecil, canalha, convencido, jegue, anta tamanho G!"._

Estava tão concentrada nos adjetivos lindos que arrumei para o meu querido irmão que não vi um corpo de encontro ao meu, e caí com tudo no chão.

- Aí. - Sentei e comecei a alisar a cabeça, justo onde tinha batido – Nossa não olha por onde anda não? - Perguntei já de pé, e quando olhei para cima pendei que iria perder o fôlego. Pude ver um loiro, muito alto, dezessete anos, corpo perfeito, olhos cinzas e uma boquinha rosada – Draco, poxa foi mal! - Sorri como um pedido de desculpa.

- Tudo bem Gi, eu também não estava olhando pra onde ia. - Ele sorriu pra mim meio sem jeito – E aí, pensando na morte da bezerra? - perguntou divertido.

- Há, muito engraçado Draco! - Voltei a caminhar pelo corredor do colégio e ele me acompanhou – Desculpe pela trombada, mais é que estava um pouco nervosa. - Ele me olhou seriamente, me avaliando provavelmente, com aqueles lindos olhos cinzentos como um aço derretido.

- Brigou de novo com Harry? - Ele perguntou desconfiado.

"_Como ele sabe? Ta tão aparente assim?"._

- E há algum dia que a gente não brigue Draco? - Perguntei e ele sorriu pra mim – Parece que seu passatempo preferido é me irritar! - Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, nervosa, odiava brigar com o moreno, mais de uns tempo pra cá, vem sendo impossível evitar.

- Fica assim não Gi. - Ele colocou seu braço em cima dos meus ombros e me trouxe para mais perto de si – Harry só não percebeu certas coisas, tenho certeza de que quando perceber vai parar com a implicância.

"_Como assim, ele não percebeu certas coisas? Que coisas?"._

- Você ta falando do quer Draco? - Perguntei intrigada, querendo saber exatamente do que ele estava falando.

- Deixa pra lá Gi, um dia você vai descobrir. - Ele tirou o braço de cima do meu ombro e continuou – Agora me diz, vai fazer alguma coisa hoje? - perguntou enquanto acendia um cigarro, e dava uma senhora tragada.

- Vou ao Passeio Público. - Olhei nervosa para ele com medo de que algum professor nos pegasse daquele jeito fumando, até eu explicar que não estava fumando, já teria pegado uma detenção no mínimo – Draco você não tem medo de fumar aqui não? E se algum professor ver você? - Perguntei preocupada.

- Não. - Ele abriu uma porta que estava na nossa frente, e foi ai que percebi que estava no terraço do colégio, estava tão distraída conversando com Draco que não tinha percebido que me encontrava no ultimo andar da escola.

- Vai me fazer companhia Gi? - Ele me deu uns de seus sorrisos sedutores.

- Se você quiser a companhia de uma garota super chata e feia, por mim tudo bem.

Sentei-me no chão ao seu lado e olhei pra cima esperando sua resposta.

- Você pode ser muitas coisas Gi. - Ele sentou ao meu lado e me fitou seriamente – Menos chata, e muito menos feia. - Ele terminou sorrindo de forma safada.

- Obrigada Draco. - Corei loucamente.

"_Aí, ele é tão fofo e lindo"._

- Quer dizer que iremos pro Passeio Público hoje? – Draco perguntou, fazendo-me o olhar de maneira intrigada – Que horas te pego em casa? - Ele apagou o resto do cigarro e esperava minha resposta, ansioso.

- Está se auto convidando Sr. Draco Malfoy? - Perguntei rindo, ele riu também.

- Claro que não Srta. Virginia Weasley, mais como o lugar é público, como diz o nome, e eu já ia mesmo, nada melhor ir com uma agradável companhia.

"_É quem sabe, pode ser legal, afinal, não deixar de ser uma companhia muito agradável, e põe agradável nisso!"._

- Nove e meia em ponto. - Levantei-me e pisquei pra ele – Até mais tarde Draco.

Saí e resolvi ir pra casa, minhas aulas já tinham terminado mesmo.

**xxxXxxx**

Estava diante do espelho a mais ou menos dez minutos, molhada dos pés a cabeça, só com uma toalha enrolada ao corpo, e não fazia a mínima idéia com que roupa ir para a discoteca

"_Por que será que mulher tem esse tipo de distúrbio? Por que toda mulher sofre com esse dilema, com a famosa frase; com que roupa eu vou?"._

Resolvi sair da frente do espelho e me dirigi ao armário, abri as portas e fiquei admirando minhas roupas.

"_Hummm, com que roupa eu vou?"._

Peguei um vestido rosa bebê com algumas flores bordadas na barra e na alça, coloquei de frente ao meu corpo e olhei no espelho.

"_Comportada demais, Deus pareço uma virgem!"._

Fiz uma careta e depois me toquei no que havia acabado de pensar.

"_Espera aí, eu sou virgem... Ah deixa pra lá!"._

Voltei com o vestido pro armário, e comecei a passar minhas mãos pelas roupas, e em cada peça que pegava, trazia para frente do meu corpo e me olhava no espelho.

Saia curtíssima.

"_Muito vulgar!"._

Saia longa.

"_Credo que isso, cadê meus pés?"._

Calça jeans.

"_Simples demais!"._

Vestido solto florido.

"_Oi! Sou um balão junino!"._

Vestido colado preto.

"_Caraca! Por acaso essa droga é uma segunda pele?"._

Roupa de Couro.

"_Ahhh, só falta o chicote e a mascara!"._

Macacão.

"_Sem comentários..."._

"_Aí, vou surtar, não tenho uma roupa que preste, o quê que eu faço? Poxa queria ir arrasando, destroçando corações... mas como vou destroçar corações se não acho uma roupa descente nessa bosta de guarda roupa, mais que droga, eu odeio ser mulher!"._

Enquanto eu dava meu ataque de perereca, berrando agachada, só de toalha em frente ao guarda roupa, jogando todas as peças no chão, alguém batia na porta, me levantei chutando todas aquelas roupas e abri a porta, mais uma vez, nem me liguei que estava de toalha, para ser sincera, eu nem lembrei que estava daquele jeito.

- O QUE É? - Berrei com o indigente que tinha resolvido atrapalhar meu ataque de desespero.

- CALMA GINA! - Harry berrou de volta com as mãos pro alto em sinal de rendição. - Calma, calma, respira, pensa em coisas legais. - Ele tentava me acalmar e isso pra falar a verdade não estava ajudando em nada, me controlei, um pouco e perguntei:

- O que você quer Harry? - Olhei pra ele, e como ainda estava no efeito do ataque de perereca, não tinha percebido como Harry estava, e só uma palavra descrevia como ele se encontrava ali na minha frente.

"_MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO..."._

Estava, só de calça jeans preta, descalço, com os cabelos molhados e bagunçados caindo em frente ao rosto, uma toalha no ombro. Seu tronco estava molhado, como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho. Aquele tronco todo definido e o melhor de tudo; sua calça esta com o botão aberto e o zíper meio aberto, dando a visão de sua cueca branca, que estava fazendo minha mente viajar por um país, que definitivamente não era o país das fadas!

"_Nossa, nesse tanquinho até eu lavaria roupa!" B_alancei a cabeça tentando espantar as maluquices que estava pensando e tentando me concentrar em seu rosto, que não ajudava muito, mais já era alguma coisa.

"_Isso Gina, se concentra no pescoço pra cima, não existe nada do pescoço pra baixo, não existe nada, nadinha! E do pescoço pra cima você só tem que encarar olhos lindos, boca gostosa, e um cabelo fofo, coisa básica, você tira de letra, garota!"._

Estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos pecaminosos, que não tinha percebido que Harry também me analisava, muito concentrado, e em seu rosto tinha um sorriso tão safado que fez com que todos os pelos do meu corpo gritasse para o alto.

- E então, vai dizer o que veio fazer aqui, ou resolver montar guarda na minha porta? - Perguntei tentando lhe desviar a atenção de meu corpo para meu rosto.

- Hãn, eu... eu... escutei um grito! - Ele disse balançando a cabeça levemente e pude ver que estava um pouco corado.

"_Harry Potter corado, não creio!"._

- Não foi nada. - Falei de forma seca e me virei para fechar a porta – Era só isso?

Perguntei de costa, e de repente minha cabeça começou a trabalhar freneticamente sobre a roupa que eu iria para a discoteca.

- Você vai sair? - Ele me perguntou, e eu me virei para encará-lo.

- Sim maninho, eu vou. - Fechei a porta na sua cara e fui feliz para o armário procurar as peças de roupa que tinha em mente.

"_Gina, você vai arrasar!"._

Corri pro som e o liguei com uma música alta, comecei a dançar, essa noite prometia...

**xxxXxxx**

"_Acho que preciso de um banho, e um banho gelado. Será que tem gelo na geladeira?"_ Pensei meio desesperado, pois meu corpo estava mais quente que vulcão, e estava sentindo uma sede tão gigantesca, que estava com medo de terminar com toda a água da casa.

"_Como ela pode abrir a porta só de toalha, ela faz de sacanagem, só pode ser"._

Encontrava-se de frente há geladeira com uma garrafa de água na mão, e com a outra bagunçava os cabelos como puro nervosismo. Desde que tinha saído de frente do quarto da ruiva, estava daquele jeito, sem rumo, sem direção, só uma coisa não saia de sua cabeça; Em como ela estava linda naquele jeito selvagem e angelical ao mesmo tempo; seus cabelos molhados bagunçados colado em seu colo e aquela pequena toalha que só cobria o necessário havia o deixado louco.

A boca vermelha gesticulava algo, mais ele não ouvia, estava totalmente hipnotizado com aquela cena maravilhosa.

Teve uma vontade súbita de agarrá-la, colocá-la em cima de sua escrivaninha e a devorá-la com toda a vontade que explodia em seu ser.

Teve que fazer um esforço tremendo para não fazê-lo, aquela ruiva definitivamente estava o enlouquecendo, isso ele tinha certeza, tinha que arrumar um jeito de virar aquela situação. De esquecer, pois jamais ninguém iria aceitar que os dois ficassem juntos, principalmente seus pais.

"_Harry meu velho, tira essa ruiva da cabeça, porque ela não é pro teu bico!"._

**xxxXxxx**

Mais uma vez na frente ao espelho, desta vez vestida, contemplava minha roupa, e estava bastante satisfeita com ela.

Um sorriso nasceu em meus lábios com as lembranças de Harry todo molhado na porta de meu quarto, não havia lhe dito, mais sua visita tinha me ajudado a escolher a roupa. Tinha me vestido especialmente pra ele naquela noite, apesar de minha companhia ser outra.

Mais tinha uma pequena esperança em meu coração que fazia ergue a cabeça e continuar lutando, mesmo que fosse uma luta perdida, pelo menos tentava.

Estava me sentindo incrivelmente bonita com um conjunto muito lindo que ganhei de mamãe; um tomara que caia preto, com pequenas pedrinhas negras bordadas, que fazia o tope ter um certo charme, não era curto, mais também não era longo, mais dava pra ver um pouco da minha barriga. Uma saia jeans escura, com as mesmas pedras bordadas no bolso da saia, e pra completar uma bota de cano longo, até o joelho mais precisamente. Uma gargantilha de couro no pescoço, me dando um ar de mulher que não é domada facilmente. Os cabelos totalmente cacheados e soltos, a maquiagem pra noite, que consistia em lápis preto nos olhos, uma camada de rímel, e gloss vermelho, fazendo assim meus lindos lábios se destacarem. Resumindo, estava me sentindo perfeita.

"_Cara, eu to muito gostosa!"._

Gargalhei com esse pensamento narcisista, e escutei a buzina de um carro.

Draco havia chegado na hora, como sempre pontual.

Saí de meu quarto e me pus a andar pelo corredor em sentido a escada, mais mal a alcancei e escutei a conversa de Harry e Draco na sala, o primeiro parecia interrogar Malfoy para saber onde ele estaria me levando, e o segundo parecia não se incomodar com o interrogatório do moreno, pois respondia as perguntas normalmente.

Desci as escadas pra dar de cara com os dois sentados no sofá, um olhando para a cara do outro.

Draco parecia tranqüilo, muito diferente do estado de Harry, que estava com uma tromba maior que de elefante, mais quando terminei de descer as escadas, eles pareceram me notar, e pude ver dois homens babando literalmente por mim.

Draco sorria com seu famoso sorriso sedutor... e Harry? Bom parecia que estava em estado catatônico, pode se dizer que sim, pois estava com seus maravilhosos olhos verdes arregalados pra mim, enquanto abria e fechava a boca, como se todas as suas palavras tivessem perdido o caminho até a boca.

Tive que me segurar para não rir na sua cara.

"_Gente! É fácil demais controlar um homem, principalmente esse que não pode ver uma mulher de saia e barriga de fora!"._

Draco estava um arraso também; camisa cinza quase prateado de seda, com os dois primeiros botões abertos me presenteando com a visão de um cordão de prata e seu peito, calça social preta, um lindo sapato também preto, seus cabelos loiros jogados no rosto, lhe dando um ar super, mais super sexy mesmo.

Aquele loiro estava bom demais. Dirigir-me a ele.

- Boa noite Sr. Malfoy. - Sorri graciosamente.

- Boa noite Srta. Weasley. - Ele retribuiu o sorriso – Você está linda. - Corei loucamente

- Obrigada, você também está perfeito. - Falei lhe dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Perfeição é meu segundo nome. - Ele riu e eu lhe dei um belo tapa no ombro – Aí Gi! - Ele massageou o lugar que eu havia batido.

- Vamos. - Eu nem sequer havia olhado para Harry, mais percebi um par de olhos me fitando o tempo todo, desde que tinha posto os pés naquela sala. – Não quero chegar tarde e perder o melhor do Passeio.

- Então vamos. - Draco colocou sua mão em minhas costas e fomos andando para a saída. – Boa noite Harry, e pode deixar que irei trazer sua irmã inteira.

Ele riu e, eu também não pude disfarçar minhas gargalhadas.

- Boa noite maninho. - Eu lhe dirigi um olhar. Estava vermelho e estava se controlando pra não pular no pescoço de Draco. Adorei ver aquilo.

"_Ah, mais até com ciúmes ele fica lindo, que meigo!"._

Pisquei pra ele e lhe soltei um beijo, antes de fechar a porta nas minhas costas.

"_Virginia Weasley, essa noite promete..."._

N/A: Bom galerinha espero que tenham gostado do cap.

Estão me perguntando se eu me expirei numa outra fic, q conta uma história parecida, só que o casal é Draco e Gina, então, pra tirar as dúvidas da galera, eu não me expirei nessa história, a minha é um pouco velha, mais vou tentar contar, quando eu li pela primeira vez a câmera secreta, e vi como os Weasley são maravilhoso e como o Harry tinha adorado ficar lá, e a pobre da Gina toda nervosa por causa dele, eu pensei com meus botões, "Poxa seria interessante se o Harry tivesse sido criado pelos os Weasley, e não pelos os tios horrorosos deles! Daí surgiu a primeira idéia, a uns anos atrás, só que eu só tinha a idéia na cabeça e nada de passa-la pro papel, então um belo dia, caçando fic, achei essa q se chama, "Ele não é meu irmão" e li, adorei e vi tb q parecia com minha idéia, mais minha fic galera eu posso afirmar q é diferente, vcs vão ver, quer dizer ler! Rsrsrssrsr!

Ahhhh, queria pedir desculpa pela demora, não foi minha culpa galerinha, mais minha beta tinha desaparecido do mapa, e eu não confio em ninguém para betar, então tive q esperar! Enfim ela apareceu e o cap. Novo ta aí.

Tb queria dizer q fiz um blog, e pretendo tirar dúvidas e postar as capas lá, por favor galerinha comentar lá vai, façam isso por uma autora necessitada por comentários! Rsrsrsr! **_http/aracellerafaela.blig. é o end. Miguxas e miguxos_**

Mil bjs pra todos q mandaram lindo reviews, e mande mais valeu, só eles q fazem com q eu escreva com empolgação! E se preparem galerinha, Cap. 3, muiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito bommmmmmmmmmmmmmm!


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO III**

Chegamos ao Passeio Público, uma discoteca grande, com uma enorme pista de dança no meio dela, mesas espalhadas ao seu arredor e um bar bem em frente à entrada.

Ela estava simplesmente lotada.

Fomos ao bar e pedi uma cuba e Draco resolveu me acompanhar, depois da quinta dose, resolvi ir dançar. Meu corpo estava fervendo por causa da quantidade de álcool no sangue. Tava louca pra chacoalhar!

Deixei minha bolsa na entrada, e me encaminhei com Draco para pista de dança. Mione já estava lá com Rony; estavam aos beijos e, resolvemos não atrapalhar, puxei Draco e comecei a dançar, começou a tocar uma música que eu adoro, muito boa pra requebrar, e comecei a mexer o quadril junto com o loiro com aquelas batidas.

_Casa cheia, fila na porta_

_O carro para, a gente chega, a fila já corta_

_10 ou mais, tudo VIP_

_Sabe como a gente faz, você viu o clipe_

_E eu vejo que ela quer celebrar_

_Na pista de dança, enquanto a gente bebe no bar_

_Ela não cansa, ela quer requebrar_

_Então dança, mexe seu corpo até se quebrar_

A música e as doses, numa combinação só, já estavam começando a fazer o efeito em mim, e me vi dançando da forma mais sensual com aquele loiro lindo, percebi também que tinhas outros homens me olhando, mais isso só me deixava com mais vontade de dançar, me exibir, sei lá...

_Ela olhou pra mim_

_Piscou quando viu minha corrente brilhando tipo (bling)_

_Olha, eu sou assim_

_Se gostou, demorô, porque eu tô afim_

_Bem te quer, sabe quem te quer_

_Tá quente né? Mexe seu derriere_

_Você é sexy, quando mexe o ombrinho_

_Então mexe, mexe só um pouquinho, ma_

Draco estava ficando louco, com a forma que eu estava dançando, podia ver ele mordendo os lábios, sua mão apertava com muito entusiasmo minha cintura, e seus olhos estavam brilhando. Dava pra sentir o desejo dele atravessando o meu corpo, e isso tava me deixando feliz, pois simplesmente adoro provocar esse tipo de sensação nos homens.

"_Gina você é tão cruel!"_

_(PONTE 2X)_

_Mexe seu corpo, mas mexe até se quebrar_

_Me deixa loco quando seu joelho dobra, ma_

_Mexe seu corpo, mas mexe até se quebrar_

_Então manobra seu corpo, rebola, mãos a obra_

_(REFRÃO 2X)_

_(Você quer que eu mexa, eu mexo)_

_(Você quer que eu desça, eu desço)_

_(Quer beijar minha boca, eu deixo)_

_Que coisa loca, ma, faz do começo_

A parte que mais gostava dessa música era o refrão. E me soltei mais ainda quando o escutei, se é que isso era possível, dei as costas para Draco e comecei a rebolar.

Ele segurava com uma das mãos minha cintura e com a outra passava em minha perna, olhei pra frente e me deparei com Harry me fitando profundamente, tinha um olhar de um predador, quando estava cercando sua presa, e isso me deixou com o corpo pegando fogo.

Há quanto tempo ele estaria ali, me observando, me analisando?

Draco respirava na minha nuca e sorri maliciosamente para Harry, que não deixava de me olhar um segundo se quer.

Juntei o corpo mais ainda no do Loiro atrás de mim e pus a rebolar, sensualmente, sem deixar de fitá-lo, fechei meus olhos e passei as mãos pelos cabelos de uma forma totalmente selvagem e sexy, fiz questão de lamber meus lábios e encará-lo, como se tivesse lhe dizendo que eu poderia fazer aquilo, ele não. Pude ver Harry salivando e mordendo os lábios, como se estivesse tentando se segurar para não me agarrar, tinha seus punhos fechados e os olhos estreitos para mim.

Quando o refrão tocou mais uma vez, me pus a cantar para ele, que de imediato percebeu o que eu tentava fazer; eu cantava pra ele, dizia naquele refrão, o que eu queria, e vi seus olhos brilharem, ali havia desejo, e como havia.

_( REFRÃO 2X)_

_(Você quer que eu mexa, eu mexo)_

_(Você quer que eu desça, eu desço)_

_(Quer beijar minha boca, eu deixo)_

_Que coisa loca, ma, faz do começo_

_Hotel, motel_

_Vem comigo que eu te levo pro céu_

_(Eu vou, eu dou)_

_(Minha mão, me leva que eu tô)_

_(Esperando só você me chamar)_

_Então demorô, mas depois não vem me falar_

_Que quer namorar, por favor, guarda o papo_

_Que eu guardo o seu telefone nesse guardanapo_

_(REFRÃO 4X)_

Eu agora gargalhava com a cara de espanto de Harry, apos eu ter cantado o refrão pra ele, a música estava acabando e eu estava com uma sede desesperadora.

Virei-me para Draco e pedi para ele me trazer algo para beber. Ele sorriu de forma charmosa e assentiu.

Eu fiquei na pista de dança sozinha. Logo começou outra música que eu também adorava e comecei a chacoalhar o esqueleto novamente. Adoro dançar; é como se fosse um descarrego, depois que danço, sempre me sinto bem.

Fechei meus olhos novamente e me deixei levar pela música, mexendo o quadril de forma tentadora, pude sentir vários olhares dirigidos a mim, e como eu adoro isso, simplesmente o fato de ser tão desejada, me fazia planar de felicidade.

"_É chato ser gostosa"._

Ri com esse pensamento e não pude evitar pensar em mais um.

"_O Weasley convencida!"._

_Baby_

_Ladies_

_Fellas_

_Are you ready?_

_Lets dance_

_Baby (ooooh)_

_I know you like me (I know you like me)_

_I know you do (I know you do)_

_Thats why whenever I come around_

_She's all over you (she's all over you)_

_I know you want it (I know you want it)_

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see)_

_And in the back of your mind_

_I know you should be fucking with me (babe)_

Senti um par de mãos me envolvendo pelas costas, e sorri me virando achando que ia dar de cara com um loiro lindo, mais quase engasguei com minha própria saliva quando vi que estava nos braços do moreno mais lindo do planeta.

Engoli seco, ele não sorria e isso estava me deixando apreensiva, apenas me fitava, e começou a me conduzir na música, começamos a mexer o quadril juntos, pois ele tinha me encaixado em seu corpo.

_refrain:_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

Minha respiração descompassada. Senti que estava com dificuldade também de perceber as coisas ao meu redor, pois a única coisa que conseguia enxergar na minha frente era Harry.

Ele continuava mudo, apenas dançava e eu o acompanhava, hipnotizada. Quando ele sorriu de maneira maliciosa, entrei em estado de beta, minhas pernas tremeram e simplesmente esqueci até de meu nome.

"_Como outros costumam me chamar mesmo?". _

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)_

_Leave it alone (leave it alone)_

_Cause if it ain't love_

_It just aint enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)_

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)_

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair)_

_See I dont care_

_But I know She ain't gonna wanna share_

Tesão! É uma palavra que define muito bem o que eu estou sentindo neste exato momento.

Ele começou a passar as mãos pelas minhas pernas, e decididamente eu estou subindo pelas paredes, por onde suas mãos passam, deixam um rastro de fogo, que por mais que eu tente não dar pra resistir...

"_Maldição, eu sou uma depravada, e das piores, Deus, por que ele tinha que ser tão gostoso... como posso resistir com esse volume aí embaixo roçando em mim, ah! Vai ser gostoso assim lá na minha casa, de preferência na minha cama!"_

_refrain:_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

Estou arfando e estamos dançando tão próximos que posso sentir sua respiração sobre a minha, nesse tempo todo, ele não deixou de me fitar nenhuma vez, é como se ele estivesse se vingando por eu ter o provocado. Estava apavorada, o medo de cometer uma loucura é muito grande, mais o desejo também, e olhei dentro de seus olhos e mandei todos os medos pra casa do caramba e coloquei minhas mãos ao redor de seu pescoço e me pus a dançar me esfregando em seu corpo, e o vi sorriso, como se o que tivesse acabado de acontecer fosse o que ele havia esperado, sorri de volta e começamos a provocar um ao outro.

"_Juro Senhor, vou ESTUPRÁ-LO!"._

_I know I'm on your mind_

_I know we'd have a good time_

_I'm your friend_

_I'm fun_

_And I'm fine_

_I aint lying_

_Look at me shine_

_You aint blind (you aint blind)_

_I know I'm on your mind_

_I know wed have a good time_

_I'm your friend_

_I'm fun_

_And I'm fine_

_I aint lying_

_Look at me shine_

_You aint blind_

_I know she loves you (I know she loves you)_

_So I understand (I understand)_

_I probably be just as crazy about you_

_If you were my own man_

_Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)_

_Possibly (possibly)_

_Until then, oh, friend your secret is safe with me_

Harry começou a dar pequenos beijos em meu pescoço, arrancando de mim, muitos gemidos, ele me virou e fiquei de costa, senti seu corpo prensado ao meu, e viajei, meu espírito estava deixando o corpo, só podia ser, uma sensação de plenitude me preenchia, e me vi com a cabeça em seu peito enquanto rebolávamos juntos, estava enlouquecendo, e a vontade de rebocá-lo para o banheiro da discoteca e saciar meus desejos estava quase me sucumbindo.

"_Ahhhh! Preciso me esfriar em água gelada, numa banheira cheia no mínimo!"._

_refrain:_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

Ele me virou para encará-lo, nos fitamos enquanto a música terminava, de repente Harry começou a aproxima-se mais e mais, fiquei nervosa, e quando percebi que ele havia fechado os olhos, me liguei que ele estava preste a me beijar.

Meu coração parecia que ia pular pela boca, de tanto que batia, minhas pernas amoleceram, e se ele não estivesse me segurando, tenho certeza que estaria estabanada no chão agora.

Encarei seus lábios entre abertos e, fechei os meus olhos lentamente, não acreditando no que ia me acontecer, esperava tanto por aquele momento, meu estomago, parecia que tinha um monte de borboletas voando dentro dele, só isso descrevia a sensação que estava sentindo, quando nossos lábios estavam a um milímetro de distancia, ele me deixou no meio da pista de dança, ainda de olhos fechados esperando pelo beijo que nunca aconteceu.

Abri meus olhos e percebi que Harry não se encontrava mais na minha frente, comecei a procurá-lo freneticamente, mais nem sinal dele, parecia que tinha evaporado feito fumaça, foi nessa hora que caí na real, minha razão tinha voltado, e pelo estado que eu fiquei, parecia que tinha entrado pelo nariz e com muito ódio crescendo dentro do meu ser, vi que tinha caído no velho truque sujo de Harry, de seduzir e depois ir embora.

"_Filho da puta, miserável, você vai me pagar Harry Potter, nunca mais você vai brincar com os sentimentos dos outros..."._

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas de raiva, como tinha se deixado levar por ele tão facilmente. Comecei a andar em direção a saída e senti uma mão segurando meu braço.

- Gi... - Draco me fitava. – Você ta bem? - Ele me perguntou e eu quase desabei, mais me segurei, respirei fundo e disse:

- To cansada Draco, se você quiser ficar tudo bem, mais eu vou pra casa. - Peguei minha bolsa que estava guardada e fui à direção à porta de saída. E ele me interrompeu.

- Eu levo você pra casa. - O olhei agradecida e sorri sem jeito.

- Valeu Draco, você é um amigo maravilhoso. - Ele sorriu de volta e seguimos em direção a saída.

"_Ahh! Harry, por que você não é assim?"_

**xxxXxxx**

Uma hora, ou mais ou menos isso, não sei dizer, estava rodando com o carro pelas ruas, e não parava de pensar no que havia acontecido comigo, fora por pouco, que não a tinha beijado, tive que ter bastante força de vontade para não possuir aqueles lábios vermelhos e brilhosos, o cheiro de morango exalados deles pareciam tão convidativos. Apesar de ter conseguido me controlar, meu corpo ainda queimava, o desejo percorria por minhas veias, é como se as ordens de meu cérebro não estivessem fazendo efeito sobre meu corpo. Minha respiração estava pesada, e a imagem da Ruiva aparecendo na minha frente, cantando e se insinuando, estava causando verdadeiros estragos em minha mente. Parei o carro bruscamente em frente ao Outback, precisava esquecer tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer, tinha a certeza, que se fosse pra casa daquele jeito, e a encontrasse, ía cometer uma séria loucura. Não me preocupei de estacionar o carro e saí nervoso em direção a entrada da gostosa casa. Outback é um lugar muito agradável, com boa comida, gente bonita, música ao vivo e o melhor ali você paga pela caneca de cerveja e ela lhe serve de refil, isso quer dizer que você paga apenas uma vez e bebe até que seu corpo agüente.

E era exatamente disso que estava precisando umas boas canecas de cerveja, uma companhia e logo iria esquecer toda aquela loucura. Sentei-me no balcão e pedi uma caneca, fui atendido rápido, e bebi metade do conteúdo velozmente, como um cara do deserto desesperado por água. Fiz uma careta quando engoli uma quantidade muito grande, que desceu machucando a goela. Enquanto tentava forçar minha mente naquela caneca a minha frente, senti uma presença ao meu lado. Desviei meu olhar da cerveja e vi uma bela garota, sentada bebendo um coquetel, nossos olhos se encontraram e me deliciei com sua beleza. Morena, cabelos escuros, olhos castanho escuro, corpo maravilhoso e olhar misterioso, sorri maliciosamente e ela retribuiu, me apresentei e começamos uma gostosa conversa e pensei. _"Preparem-se garotas, Harry Potter voltou!"_

**xxxXxxx**

Draco havia acabado de sair, e eu estava me sentindo um bagaço, o caminho inteiro, tinha feito em silencio, o medo de abrir a boca e me desmanchar em lágrimas era grande demais, então optei por não falar, sei que não estava sendo justa com Draco, mais não estava fazendo por mal, estava muito chateada com Harry, para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que fosse. A dança estava viva em minha mente, alias, tudo estava vivo, sua respiração, suas mãos dançando por meu corpo, seu quadril encaixado ao meu, quando pensei mais cedo que a noite ía prometer, jamais pensaria que iria tomar aquele rumo. Tentei tirar tudo aquilo da cabeça e entrei em casa, me dirigi a cozinha, bebi um copo de água e subi as escadas em direção ao meu paraíso, mais conhecido como quarto. Abri a porta e dei de cara com várias roupas jogadas no chão, olhei com um certo desespero aquela bagunça. _"O que uma vida social, não faz no quarto de uma garota!"_

Resolvi fingir que não tinha visto nada e passei pela cadeira da escrivaninha, joguei a bolsa de qualquer jeito no chão, apanhei a toalha, segui para o banheiro, tirei a roupa e entrei no boxe. A água morna acariciando minha pele me deixei viajar, sentindo o prazer daquela água em meu corpo, fiquei fora de órbita e as lembranças voltaram a minha mente. As lágrimas que tanto segurei, começaram escorrer de meus olhos, fui invadida por uma tristeza, meu peito doía, escorreguei lentamente para o chão, levei as mãos a boca tentando abafar meus soluços, abracei meus joelhos e chorei como um bebê, as cenas voltando, o cheiro dele, as caricias, os beijos em meu pescoço, tudo me fazia chorar mais, se é que isso era possível, estava me sentindo uma verdadeira manteiga, tentava me controlar, respirar fundo, mais cada vez que tentava, me desmanchava mais em lágrimas, era como se tivesse guardado tudo aquilo a muito tempo, e agora estivesse colocando tudo pra fora. Minha cabeça girava e doía, meu olho ardiam e até para respirar estava doendo. Odiei-me profundamente por ser tão fraca, por esta tendo aquele tipo de recaída, mais era algo mais forte do que eu.

Não sei quanto tempo havia se passado, mais de uma coisa tinha certeza, estava mais leve. Meu rosto estava inchado, os olhos vermelhos, e a pele, estavam super enrugada.

"_Que bonito Gina, agora você parece uma velha com a cara de bolacha e que cheirou todas!"_ Esse foi meu pensamento assim que vi meu reflexo no espelho, alcancei a toalha, me sequei e vesti minha camisola do Bob Esponja, que mais parece um enorme blusão, sei que é meio infantil, mais ela é tão confortável que fica difícil resistir.

Olhei meu quarto mais uma vez e respirei fundo, precisava arrumar toda aquela zona.

"_Se mamãe entrar nesse quarto agora, posso me considerar uma Virginia morta!"_

Catei todas as peças do chão, as levei para o armário e tentei dar uma ordem naquele lugar. Enquanto arrumava tudo, liguei meu som bem baixinho e comecei a acompanhar a música que estava tocando. - _Eu tranco a porta..., Pra todas as mentiras... E a verdade também está lá fora..., Agora a porta está trancada..._ Continuei arrumando e cantando. _- A porta fechada... Me lembra você a toda hora... A hora me lembra o tempo que se perdeu... Perder é não ter a bússolaaaaaaaa... É não ter aquilo que era seu... E o que você querrrrrrr?... Orientação? Úuuuu. Óoooo, Úuuuu. Óoooo éhhhh..._

Nossa, to viajando por causa dessa música, eu simplesmente a adoro, é triste, mais fazer o que se gosto de música triste. Terminei de arrumar tudo em vinte minutos e me joguei na cama, estava exausta e precisava de algumas horas de sono, porém ao encostar a cabeça no travesseiro, o sono que eu tanto almejava, desapareceu, mais que raiva, tudo acontece comigo.

Troquei várias vezes de posição na cama, tentando em vão encontrar o sono perdido, mas não tinha jeito, lá esta eu de novo com insônia pensando no idiota cabeludo. Bufei de raiva e me levantei, desliguei o som, pois tinha mania de dormir com ele ligado, e peguei o controle da tv.

Agora sinceramente, será que existe coisa mais chata do que a programação da madrugada, cara, é simplesmente horripilante, não tem nada que preste, e olha que tenho tv por assinatura, isso quer dizer que tenho várias opções? Errado, não tenho coisa nenhuma, pois tv de madrugada é um lixo. Comecei a passar os canais com cara de tédio, e vi a grande quantidade de variedades e logo desliguei e joguei o controle longe, não tava nem um pouco a fim de assistir reprise de seriados que já vi mais de mil vezes, desenhos, que nem uma criança de dois anos tem coragem de assistir, clips de mil novecentos e bolinha muito menos, fala sério será que tinha alguém que assistia aquilo? E bom, filme de amor, me recuso assistir qualquer coisa que tenha final, e o mocinho fica com a mocinha! Eca, ninguém merece!

Resolvi escrever no meu diário, quase nunca escrevia nele, a não ser que acontecesse algo diferente, e os acontecimentos recentes, mereciam algumas linhas naquele caderno velho. Tinha começado aquele diário, no dia do descobrimento de Harry, era assim que gostava de chamar aquele dia, foi a partir daquele dia que não consegui o ver mais como irmão, o via com outros olhos, desde aquele dia, sentia vontade desesperadora de beijá-lo, na época me culpava por pensar nele desse jeito, porque não entendia muito bem aquele sentimento estranho pelo irmão, mas o tempo faz milagre, e depois de me remoer bastante, descobri que não podia lutar contar aquele sentimento, eu era e ainda sou completamente apaixonada por Harry Potter.

Comecei a relatar tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia no diário e olhei para o relógio e vi como era tarde, três e meia da madrugada. _"Que legal Gina, pode se preparar pra chegar no colégio igual um zumbi sua Zé Ruela!"_

Enquanto escrevia no diário e pensava nos acontecimentos, escutei uma buzina alta e que tocava sem parar. Levantei-me da escrivaninha e segui para janela, quando a abri vi uma coisa que não queria ver, não naquela noite.

Gargalhadas altas e um Harry extremamente bêbado, sendo carregado por uma garota que eu nunca tinha visto na vida. Ela parecia esta tão mal quanto ele, ambos apoiando um no outro, era uma cena engraçada, se eu não tivesse apavorada, mamãe podia acordar a qualquer momento com aquele barulho todo. Ele tentava encaixar a chave na porta, mais isso parecia uma tarefa muito difícil pra ele, esbugalhei meus olhos de espanto quando o vi esmurrando a porta e berrando mais ainda me chamando. Eu tinha que descer, mais não estava nem um pouco a fim e ajudá-lo, pois ainda estava com muito ódio dele, mais se eu não descesse, ele com certeza iria acordar a casa inteira.

"_Não acredito que vou salvar tua pele, desgraçado, você me paga Harry, vai me pagar caro."_

Desci nas pontas dos pés as escadas e cheguei até a porta que Harry tentava abrir. Escancarei a porta e dei de cara com o próprio totalmente fora de si, estava completamente Trêbabo, e falo isso, pois o cheiro de álcool estava realmente grande, ele sorria bobamente pra mim, e eu tive uma vontade louca de gargalhar de sua cara, ele estava realmente com uma cara cômica, e o esforço de se manter em pé era imenso, e não pude evitar em pensar preocupada.

"_Deus, como esse projeto de gente chegou inteiro em casa?". _

Olhei por cima de seu ombro e percebi que o carro se encontrava em perfeito estado, nem um arranhão.

"_Poxa, por isso que dizem que santo de bêbado é forte!"._

Balancei a cabeça pra espantar os pensamentos, e fitei o casal a minha frente, os dois me olhavam com suas caras de idiotas, esperando provavelmente que eu saísse da frente e deixasse eles seguirem para o quarto e começar as famosas orgias de Harry. Minha raiva voltou e eu agradeci por isso.

- Bonito Sr.Cachaça! - Falei enraivecida, ele franziu a testa.

- Hei! Hic...Sr.Cachaça não... hic! - Ele balbuciou alto demais.

- Cala a boca, sua besta cabeluda e bêbada! - Murmurei para ele – Vai acordar nossos pais! - Avisei com medo.

- Eu... hic... não sou bêbado... hic... nem besta... hic... cabeluda. - Ele berrou alto e eu pulei pra cima dele, lhe tapando a boca.

- Harry se você abrir essa latrina que você chama de boca, e berrar outra vez, juro que você vai ser um bêbado estéril e morto. - O vi engoli seco, e me virei para o projeto de qualquer coisa, que estava ao seu lado.

- E você, acho melhor ir embora, já temos problemas demais. - Falei pra coisa que me fitou e depois virou para Harry.

- Quem... hic... é ela coração...hic? - Ela perguntou manhosa e fazendo carinho em seu abdome.

- Minha irmãzinha... hic... não se preocupe... hic... já vamos subir... hic... liga não ela é ciumenta... hic. - Ele falou lhe apalpando a bunda, e não pude acreditar que ele estava fazendo aquilo.

Empurrei a coisa pro lado e comecei a vasculhar os bolsos da calça de Harry, ele me olhou com espanto pela minha ousadia. Ignorei os arrepios que estava sentindo, por esta passando as mãos em suas pernas, e bumbum, me concentrei em achar sua carteira, quando enfim achei no bolso traseiro, tirei um dinheiro e entreguei pra coisa, ela me olhou sem entender e perdi a paciência.

- Vaza. - Falei seriamente. Apesar de bêbada, ela pareceu entender a mensagem, pois deu meia volta e saiu em direção a saída.

- E você primo Itti versão cachaça, vamos subir, antes que mamãe acorde. - Ele resmungou algo numa língua estranha, e apoiou seu corpo no meu, que se arrepiou instantaneamente, forcei minha mente a pensar em outras coisas, definitivamente não era hora pra pensar naquelas coisas.

Subimos as escadas, Harry pesava demais, nossa parecia chumbo, dei graças a Deus quando chegamos em seu quarto. O sentei na cama, e resolvi fazer logo o que tinha que fazer, comecei a tirar os seus sapatos e ele me fitava com o olhar sério, depois o levei ao banheiro.

- Melhor você tomar um banho gelado, pra essa bebedeira passar mais rápido. - Falei um pouco corada, estava preste a dar banho em Harry.

- Você vai..hic..me dar...hic... banho? - Ele perguntou maliciosamente.

"_Isso é incrível, nem bêbado ele deixa de ser safado!"_

- Vou te ajudar, pra você não cair no boxe, mais não vou te banho, é só pra esfriar essa sua cabeça de bagre. – Falei sem fitá-lo, pois estava realmente corada, com seus olhares maliciosos.

- Você quer que eu tire a roupa? Ele falou sério, e nem parecia mais bêbado, engoli seco. _"Quero... quer que eu tire também?"_ Balancei a cabeça envergonhada, o mente fértil essa a minha.

- Fica..Fica só de...de...

- Cueca. - Ele completou, rindo do meu embaraço.

- É. - Respondi de cabeça baixa, tinha que sair logo dali, mais não conseguia, parecia que tinha uma força invisível me segurando.

Então o pior aconteceu, Harry se encostou na pia e começou a desabotoar os botões de sua camisa, sem deixar um segundo se quer de me fitar. _"Santa Maria Madalena, vou desmaiar!"_

Sabia que estava vermelha, mais não conseguia para de assistir aquele ritual em minha frente, ele desencostou da pia e sua blusa escorregou pro chão, seu tronco ali na minha frente todinho nu, fez meu corpo esquentar rapidamente. _"Gina sai agora desse banheiro, eu estou ordenado!"_ Minha razão gritava em minha mente, mais quem disse que eu sou uma menina obediente, minha respiração quase parou, quando vi as mãos de Harry irem em direção a calça e começou a abri-la pra mim, mordi meu lábio inferior, tentando controlar a vontade de agarrá-lo e pedir pra que eu fizesse isso por ele. Deus, estava soando e a respiração falha, ele parecia ter notado meu estado, pois fazia tudo lentamente, ou será que eu estou vendo tudo em câmera lenta?

Quando Harry terminou de se despir, não pude evitar o sorriso bobo que se formou em meus lábios, ele estava quase completamente nu na minha frente, _"Nossa, ele é lindo demais, que corpo é esse, e que pernas... Deus abençoe as academias e o basquete."._

Fui tirada de meus devaneios, com a risada de Harry, e o olhei intrigada.

- O que é tão engraçado, hein Cachaça? - Tentei soar o mais natural, e procurei desviar meus olhos de deu corpo.

- É a primeira vez que uma cara tira a roupa pra você Gina? - Ele perguntou rindo baixinho. Eu arregalei meus olhos, simplesmente não tava acreditando em que meus ouvidos estavam ouvindo.

- Se você falar outra piadinha sem graça, vai tomar banho sozinho, e vou rezar pra você cair nesse boxe. - Cuspi as palavras grosseiramente e seu sorriso se alargou, e eu tremi.

- Vai tomar banho comigo Gi? - Ele falou sorrindo do jeito mais sexy que se pode existir, e me puxou de repente para seus braços.

As lembranças da discoteca invadiram minha mente mais uma vez, não podia se deixar levar novamente, ele iria brincar comigo de novo. _"Cretino, eu não vou cair na tua de novo, não vou mesmo"_. Eu o fitei, sorri diabolicamente e o empurrei.

- Toma banho sozinho Potter. - Virei-me nos calcanhares pra sair, mais fui impedida. Harry me segurou.

- Fica Gi, eu prometo não falar mais nada. - Continuei de costa. – Eu não to me sentindo muito bem, você não tem receio de que eu caia?

- Não, alias estou torcendo por isto! - Alfinetei

- Desculpa ta bom, não vou mais falar, prometo. - Respirei fundo e me virei pra ele apontando o boxe com a cabeça.

Ele seguiu em silêncio para o boxe, mais quando chegou na porta, se desequilibrou, eu o agarrei para que não caísse e ele olhou dentro de meus olhos, estávamos próximos demais, pois sentia seu hálito nada agradável de cerveja, mais isso não me desagradou, pelo contrario, meu corpo reagiu totalmente diferente do esperado, a boca secou, o coração disparou, as pernas ficaram moles. Lá estava eu, Gina Weasley agarrada a Harry Potter, quase desprovido de roupa, isso é demais para meu pobre coraçãozinho.

- Conse-segue an-dar. - Gaguejei nervosa, pois ele me olhava intensamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente e entramos no boxe, apoiei ele na parede do boxe e liguei a torneira, a água morna começou a descer e molhar nossos pés, me estiquei para alcançar o dispositivo que mudava a água de morna pra fria, mais Harry segurou minha mão a meio caminho do dispositivo, sua mão estava quente, e quando o olhei pude ver que estava controlando a respiração, o peito subindo e descendo, ele começou a me puxar pra perto dele, os lábios semi abertos, me deixando louca, nossos corpos se juntaram e pude perceber que não era só a mão dele que estava quente, suas mãos deslizando por minha cintura, fechei os olhos, me permitindo sentir como é bom esta em seus braços, uma de suas mãos foi subindo pelas minhas costas e por baixo do meu cabelo, encontrando assim a nuca, gemi, quando senti seus dedos gravados em minha nuca, abri os olhos e vi os dele brilhando, ele fitava meus lábios, como se pudesse devorá-los a qualquer momento, sentia um calor devastador e Harry num movimento rápido me virou e me encostou na parede, nossas bocas ansiosa por um toque, por uma aproximação, ele começou a dar leves beijo em meu rosto, na bochecha, na pontinha do nariz, na minha testa, no pequenino espaço entre meus lábios e minha bochecha, eu nessa hora já esta subido pelas paredes literalmente, quando enfim nossos lábios se encontraram, foi como se houvesse acontecido uma explosão dentro de mim, sua boca quente, pressionada contra a minha, como seus lábios são macios, senti ele pedido passagem com a ponta de sua língua e estremeci completamente, sua língua quente e gostosa invadiu minha boca de uma forma avassaladora, senti ele me apertar mais ainda em seus braços, nosso corpos estavam praticamente se fundindo um no outro, a água do chuveiro nos molhando, mais quem disse que eu estava sentindo água molhando minha camisola, a única coisa que sentia era a língua de Harry acariciando a minha, não era a toa que aquele infeliz era tão cobiçado entre as garotas, além de ser lindo como um Deus, beijava tão maravilhosamente bem quanto um.

Senti sua mão escorregar pra debaixo de minha camisola, ele começou acariciando minha coxa e foi subido sua mão até senti-la na minha bunda, ele a apertou forte, me fazendo sentir o quanto ele me desejava e não pude deixar de gemer, como é delicioso um amasso, e ainda mais se for um senhor amasso desse, mais eu tinha que me controlar, se não esse amasso ia passar ser outra coisa, e eu estava por um fio, pra não responder mais por mim. Ele deu uma pausa em seu beijo, e começou a fazer pequenas trilhas de beijo em meu pescoço, quando chegou em minha orelha, deixei escapar um pequeno choro, fazendo ele sorri por descobrir uma área sensível em mim, eu arfava e sentia que estava preste a derreter, quando senti as mãos de Harry levantando de mansinho minha camisola, minha mente gritava dizendo que eu tinha que parar e sair dali, mais o que fiz foi totalmente diferente, ergui meus braços, o ajudando tirar minha camisola, ela foi abandona num canto do boxe.

Quando senti a mão de Harry em um de meus seios, deixei escapar pequenas lamúrias, ele me tocava com tanto carinho e atenção, que estava me deixando mais louca ainda. Meu corpo estava gritando pelo dele, e vi Harry empurrando todos seus produtos de banho no chão do boxe, da bancada que existia ali. Foi quando ele retornou os beijo e minha razão novamente foi dar uma volta, e pelo jeito que eu estava, parecia que não ia voltar tão cedo. Harry me ergueu em seu colo e me colocou sobre a bancada, _"Abri as pernas pra mim..."_, o ouvi sussurrar, e eu obedeci, com as pernas abertas, seu corpo se encaixando no meu, me beijando mais uma vez, beijos quentes, mãos passando por todo meu corpo, nossa, não tinha noção de quanto àquilo era bom, meu grau de excitação estava alto, e eu não via a hora dele me possuir. Ele começou a puxar minha calcinha devagar, e logo estava jogada no chão do boxe, junto de minha camisola.

Não tinha visto em que momento Harry tinha tirado sua cueca, e quando dei conta que ele estava completamente nu, e seu membro ereto, meu tesão aumentou mil vezes, e não pude deixar de pensar meio desesperada. _"Cara, isso definitivamente não vai caber aqui dentro, por Deus, é enorme!"_. A mão de Harry escorregou para minha intimidade e eu comecei a arfar e soltar todo tipo de lamúria, aquilo era realmente muito bom, ele me tocava possessivamente e me beijava o pescoço, perto de minhas orelhas, meu colo, e quando sua boca alcançou um de meus seios, me vi gemendo alto, entrando em num mundo maravilhoso de prazeres e delicias. Parecia que meu corpo estava entrando em estado de ebulição. Harry começou a me penetrar vagarosamente, senti dor, como se algo dentro de mim estivesse rasgando, mais era uma dor gostosa, uma dor que dava pra agüentar tranqüilamente, vi os lábios de Harry se entreabrirem, suas pálpebras pesarem de prazer e se fecharam. Uma deliciosa sensação de preenchimento, uma gostosa submissão. Não pude evitar meus gemidos, tava bom demais, ele começava a se movimentar, saía, mais eu não queria que saísse, mais depois voltava, mais eu queria que saísse novamente, e assim foi que senti Harry, me possuindo, como tantas noites eu havia sonhado. Enterrei minhas unhas em suas costas, quando os movimentos intensificaram, quanto mais rápido ele ia, mais rápido o queria pra mim, meu corpo esta ligado ao dele.

Envolvi a cintura de Harry com minhas pernas, facilitando assim a penetração e já esta louca, ele me apertava com suas mãos, puxava meu quadril de encontro ao seu corpo, _"Gina"_, ele ofegou, respirava rapidamente e me olhava nos olhos sem quebrar o contato, e senti que ele não estava transando somente para se aliviar, e sim fazendo amor, pois era isso que ele me passava por aqueles olhos verdes e brilhante, que estava fazendo amor comigo. Nossos gemidos agora eram mais constantes e senti tudo girar, e de repente gemi mais alto e demorado, meu corpo havia explodido, uma sensação incrível me invadiu e vi que Harry também tinha chegado ao ápice como eu.

Fui invadida por uma felicidade incrível, era como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de acontecer, abracei Harry, feliz por esta em seus braços, e lhe disse em seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo. - Senti ele ficar tenso em meus braços.

Afastei-me de nosso abraço e o fitei, ele estava com um olhar longe, a expressão estranha, como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma coisa terrível, ele afastou seu corpo do meu e pegou uma toalha fora do boxe e me entregou, sério, sem dizer uma palavra se quer. Mas o que será que houve? Será que tinha sido tão ruim assim? Poxa não foi do jeito que eu tinha sonhado, mais tinha sido maravilhoso, e com ele, a pessoa que eu sempre quis. Será que a minha inexistente experiência tinha atrapalhado algo? Deixado as coisas ruins? Enrolei-me na toalha, desliguei o chuveiro e o encarei, ele não me olhava e isso tava fazendo meu coração ficar pequeno, aquela rejeição repentina estava me machucando. Respirei fundo e perguntei:

- Harry... Algum problema? - Ele nem se quer me olhou, respondeu de costa.

- Gina, quero que vá embora. - Gelei ao ouvir ele falando daquele jeito tão frio. _"Deus! Ele se arrependeu..."._

**N/A: Então galerinha, mais um cap. pra vocês. Espero que todos tenham gostado, e espero que tenha apreciado as cenas de Harry e Gina! (Arinha roxa de vergonha P)**

**Eu acho que ninguém espera isso, mais vocês vão entender futuramente que essa cena era necessária, pois como eu disse pra minha querida Beta (Nani Potter), eu adoro histórias em que o casal se odeiam e se amam ao mesmo tempo.**

**Bom eu usei 3 músicas nesse cap. Que eu amo de paixão, duas que são ótimas pra dançar e uma pra curtir fossa. Acho que vocês já devem saber seus nomes, mais mesmo assim vou colocá-los aqui. A 1º é a música muito 10 é do Cabal, nome da música, Mexe seu corpo, ótima pra sacudir o esqueleto. A 2º é do Grupo The Pussycat Dolls, e o nome da música é Don't Cha. A 3º que a Gina canta um pedacinho, é da Cantora Ana Carolina que eu adoro, e o nome da música é Trancado.**

**Queria dizer também para os fãs de Rony e Mione, que esse cap. foi dedicado a Harry e Gina, mais no próximo eles vão aparecer mais, eu prometo.**

**E vamos ao Reviews...**

**Miaka-Ela:** _Poxa miguxa fica com triste não (Arinha com cara triste) , pois eu prometo que responderei a todos o reviews daqui pra frente. Espero que você tenha recebido meu email de desculpas. Mil bjs_

**Lívia Black**: _Ahhhh que bom que você esta gostando da fic, espero não decepcionar! Big bjs._

**Harada San**: _Muito obrigado, fiquei super feliz por saber que você gosta do meu jeito de escrever( Arinha vermelha!), e pode deixar, vou tentar não demorar para atualizar. Muitos bjs._

**Eu Malfoy e Outra Weasley**: _Valeu por gostar dos cap.s, eu amei escreve-los. O Harry com ciúme é tudo de bom mesmo, ele ter levado um chifre da Cho, melhor ainda (Arinha com cara de malvada! Rsrsrsr!) Também adoro quando o Harry a chama de minha ruiva, dar vontade ate de pintar o cabelo e arrumar um irmão como Harry pra ouvi-lo chamar a gente assim! ( Arinha Viajando na Batatinha!), O Rony e Mione tudo de bom, mais faz um favor coração, come as unhas não! Rsrrs! Um big beijo e pode deixar que não vou demorar pra atualizar. E Pode deixar o reviews do tamanho que você quiser miguxa. Eu os adoro!_

**x0x Lanni x0x**: _Ah! ( Gritando de alegria!) Obrigada por gosta tanto assim da fic, fiquei super contente, Espero que esse cap. Tenha matado sua ansiedade. Muitos bjs_.

**Nady Voldie**: _Muito obrigado pelo carinho, fico muito feliz por saber que todos vocês estão gostando da fic, se vocês soubesse como a Arinha aqui estava com medo de postar essa fic. Muito bjs e espero que tenha gostado do cap._

**Virgin Potter**: _Ahhhh, acho que todo mundo não ver a hora de Harry deixar de ser tapado não? Obrigado por ter gostado da fic e espero que tenha gostado a atuação de Draco nesse cap. Um big bjs_.

**Pedrox**: _Que bom q você gostou do cap. 3! ( Arinha pulando de felicidade!) E pode deixar que vou tentar continuar assim! Rsrsrsr. Bjs_.

**Kare13**: _Amoreco de minha vida, você sabe como sua opinião é importante pra mim, não sabe? Fiquei nas nuvens quando você me falou que tinha adorado a fic e q ela tinha a feito sorrir, vibrei demais! Te adoro muito amiga e espero q você melhore dessa fase que esta passando. E mais uma vez obrigado pelos elogios, eu adorei mesmo!_

**Respostas do Comentário do meu blog**.

**MiraChan**: _Ahh, você gostou mesmo? (Atinha pulando feito louca de alegria!) Fico super feliz, eu sinceramente não sei qtos cap.s vão ter, pos como eu já falei com minha beta, eu to com as idéias fervilhando e acho que vou escrever bastante! Muitos bjs e aparece mesmo._

**Sukita**: _Muito obrigado, fico feliz de verdade de saber q você gostou da fic. Espero q seu problema pra logar, passe logo! Rsrsrsr! Um big bjs e valeu pelo carinho, prometo não demorar para atualizar_.

**Tekinha**: _Miguxa do meu coração, adorei conversar com você pelo msn, você me pareceu ser uma miguxa muito da simpática. Adorei sua fic, muito fofa. Q bom q você gostou da fic. Pois é essa idéia de fazer uma fic, deles dois sendo irmão, é meio louca, mais gosto de fic diferentes! Sério, você ficou com medo mesmo da brincadeira da Mione! Pode deixar que eu não vou fazer nenhuma loucura com nossa querida Mione, ela é muito responsável para cair numa dessa! Muitos bjs pra vc e s gente se fala no msn._

**Bom gentem acho q é só isso, muitos bjs para todos, bjões pra quem eu esqueci de responder ao reviews e, por favor, não deixem de comentar aqui ou no meu blog.**

**( Arinha fazendo cara de cachorro abandonado), eles são importantíssimo pra mim!**

**O End. do meu blog: ****http/aracellerafaela.blig. quiser me adicionar no msn, pra bater papo e tirar dúvidas: eu até tinha esquecido, mais vou postar também a tradução da música do Grupo Pussycat Dolls. Don't Cha**

**Ta aí galerinha a tradução da música que deixou nosso Querido Harry louco de desejo! Rsrsrsrs!**

_Don't Cha (tradução)_

_The Pussycat Dolls_

_Composição: desconhecido_

_Mulheres_

_Estão prontas?_

_Vamos dançar_

_Baby ohhh_

_Sei que você gosta de mim (sei que gosta de mim)_

_Sei que gosta (sei que gosta)_

_E por isso que sempre que eu estou por perto_

_Ela fica em cima de você (em cima de você)_

_Sei que você me quer (sei que me quer)_

_E fácil perceber (fácil perceber)_

_E nos seus pensamentos_

_Sei que você deveria estar transando comigo (babe)_

_Refrão_

_Você não deseja que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu?_

_Você não deseja que sua namorada fosse sinistra como eu?_

_Não gostaria?_

_Não gostaria?_

_Você não deseja que sua namorada fosse atirada como eu?_

_Você não deseja que sua namorada fosse divertida como eu?_

_Não gostaria?_

_Não gostaria?_

_Brigue com o desejo (brigue com a vontade)_

_Deixe pra lá(deixe só)_

_Pois se não ha amor_

_Simplesmente não ha o suficiente para abandonar uma casa feliz (minha casa feliz)_

_Vamos manter amigavelmente (vamos manter amigavelmente)_

_Você tem que ser justo (tem que ser justo)_

_Olha, eu não me importo_

_Mas sei que ela não vai querer compartilhar_

_Refrão_

_Sei que to no seu pensamento_

_Sei que tivemos bons momentos juntos_

_Sou sua amiga_

_Sou divertida_

_E estou bem_

_Não estou mentindo_

_Olhe pra mim_

_Você não e cego (não e cego)_

_(2x)_

_Sei que ela te ama (sei que te ama)_

_Então eu a entendo (eu entendo)_

_Eu provavelmente seria tão louca por você_

_Se você fosse meu próprio homem_

_Talvez na próxima vida (talvez na próxima vida)_

_Possivelmente (possivelmente)_

_Ate lá, meu amigo,_

_Seu segredo está guardado comigo_

_Refrão_

**Pessoal um abração do tamanho do mundo pra todos e até o próximo cap. Galerinha.**

**Ara Potter**.


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO IV**

Abri meus olhos lentamente, a cabeça latejando, tudo girava e doía até meu último fio de cabelo vermelho fogo. Meu corpo todo estava quente, e me vi buscando meus lençóis, pois o frio tomou conta de meu ser. O quarto parecia que tinha virado gelo de uma hora pra outra. Tentei levantar o tronco para desenrolar o bolo de lençóis que se encontravam nos meus pés, mais não consegui, caí na cama e senti uma dor cruciante na garganta quando tentei engoli o acúmulo de saliva. Tinha acabado de descobrir, que estava com uma baita de uma virose, pois já tinha a tido algumas vezes, e os sintomas pareciam os mesmos.

Virei-me de lado na cama e abracei meu travesseiro e pude enxergar da minha cama, minha camisola do Bob Esponja jogada em cima do cesto de roupa suja.

Foi como se um botão tivesse sido ligado dentro de mim, pois as lágrimas começaram a rolar sem que eu quisesse e isso me deixou extremamente indignada. O ódio que estava sentindo dentro de mim era tão grande, que simplesmente não dava pra comparar com nada, a vontade que tinha era de levantar daquela cama e queimar aquelas duas peças de roupa, a camisola preferida, que não era mais tão querida assim, e aquela calcinha rosa que estava jogada com a outra peça no cesto do banheiro.

Não consegui imaginar o _por quê_ dele fazer o que fez comigo, pois no momento que estávamos nos entregando um ao outro, senti e vi em seus olhos, que não era só mais uma... Não definitivamente eu não era, e ele havia passado isso pra mim, com seus carinhos e sua atenção, seus olhos estavam puros, um brilho tão bonito que pensei no momento que os vi, que iria me perder neles, mais e então, por que? Por que fazer aquilo, dizer aquelas coisas? Coisa que não tinha nada a ver, coisas que não tinha que ser ditas naquele momento, ele não tinha sido nada justo comigo e ainda tinha a cara de pau de ter colocado toda culpa na bebedeira.

Tudo bem, que ele estava bêbado, mais ele parecia tão sóbrio na _Hora H_, e eu sabia que tinha me rendido muito facilmente, mais eu não consegui me controlar, aqueles beijos quentes e ele só de cueca na minha frente, me agarrando e me devorando, por Deus, eu sou uma simples mortal que comete erros, e que erro, quando vi, já tinha feito e agora não a mais nada a ser feito. Como ele próprio havia dito, _"Gina isso foi um erro, eu me excedi e você também..."._

Agora estou aqui, doente, com uma febre enorme, a garganta doendo e provavelmente com uma cara horrorosa.

"_Quero minha mãe... que dor de cabeça... que vontade de vomitar... Harry filho da p... como eu o odeio... ontem foi tão bom... Gina Weasley esquece isso... aí... como vou esquecer isso?"._

Esses eram meus pensamentos, enquanto eu rolava de um lado para o outro na cama, estavam todos misturados e fazendo minha cabeça doer mais ainda. Escutei alguém bater em minha porta e direcionei meu olhar pra ela, logo uma senhora baixinha e gordinha passava por ela, afobada como sempre e me fitava com seus olhos preocupados.

- Ainda na cama Gina? - Ela interrogou com a testa franzida, mas de um jeito maternal.

- Mamãe. - Minha garganta doeu loucamente, ate falar doía. – Não estou me sentindo muito bem. - Vi a matriarca da família correr em minha direção, colocando suas mãos gordinhas em minha testa e pescoço, seus olhos se esbugalharam de preocupação.

- Gi, meu amor, você esta ardendo em febre. - Ela levantou num pulo só e se dirigiu à saída de meu quarto, mais antes ela falou: – Mamãe vai ligar pro médico, não saia dessa cama mocinha. - E saiu decidida de meu quarto me deixando sozinha com minha febre e dor de garganta.

**xxxXxxx**

Estava brincando com aqueles ovos mexidos a um bom tempo, mais minha fome parecia que tinha ido dar uma volta, pois não estava nem um pouco a fim de comer. A cabeça doendo, parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento, ressaca definitivamente era uma coisa terrivelmente horrível, uma vontade de botar todas as tripas pra fora pela boca me invadia quase a todo estante e sentia como se estivesse carregando três cabeças acima do pescoço, cada uma tocando um tambor diferente, que me fazia sentir sensível a qualquer barulho ou movimento, e o peso, nossa! Isso nem dava pra comentar, sinceramente era gigantesco, estava certo, provavelmente estava carregando toneladas acima do meu pescoço.

"_Juro que nunca mais bebo na minha vida!"._

Como se não bastasse esta com ressaca dos infernos, minha culpa estava tomando conta do meu ser, não tinha conseguido dormir aquele resto de noite, tudo que eu tinha conseguido era me crucificar por ter sido tão canalha com ela, tinha me comportado como um troglodita, a usado e jogado fora, e isso esta fazendo sentir um aperto no peito que nunca tinha sentido na vida, um remorso, uma infelicidade, como se tivesse perdido toda vontade de viver. Não saberia dizer se estava sentindo aquilo tudo por causa da ressaca mistura com a culpa, mais estava realmente mal, acabado, sentindo-se o pior homem da face da Terra.

- Esta se sentindo bem filho? - Papai me abordou, me fitando profundamente. Tremi só com a possibilidade de ele descobrir a verdade.

- Só um pouco de sono pai. - Tentei responder o mais natural possível, mais ele ainda me fitava, e aquilo estava me deixando nervoso.

- Parece preocupado com alguma coisa? - Engoli em seco. – Aconteceu alguma coisa que queira me contar Harry? - Perguntou me olhando desconfiado.

- Não pai... Não aconteceu nada. -_ "Só transei com minha irmãzinha, que por coincidência é sua única filha e depois a expulsei do meu quarto como um cão sarnento". _Pensei ironicamente, me sentindo cada vez pior.

De repente pude respirar aliviado, pois mamãe invadia a cozinha com Rony ao seu lado. Com sua costumeira cara de sono, ele sentou do meu lado e desabou na mesa, resmungava alguma coisa de cabeça baixa, mais simplesmente não dava pra entender nada. Desviei minha atenção de meu irmão quando escutei mamãe falando de Gina muito aflita.

- Ela esta queimando em febre Arthur. - Mamãe falava nervosamente, enquanto folheava sua agenda freneticamente. - Precisamos chamar o Dr. Rodrigo.

- A Gina esta doente? - Perguntei aflito, aquilo só podia ser minha culpa.

- Calma Molly. - Papai tentava acalmá-la. – Vamos fazer o seguinte, deixe que eu ligue pro Dr. Rodrigo e você vai cuidar da Gina. E você Harry, por que não vai fazer companhia a sua irmã, enquanto sua mãe lhe faz um chá? - Ele falou e eu congelei só de imaginar que teria de encarar Gina tão cedo assim. Balancei a cabeça nervosamente para papai e me levantei, suando como se estivesse indo para forca.

Mamãe pareceu ficar mais calma depois disso. Vi papai se dirigindo ao escritório. Rony já estava comendo tudo que via pela frente, girei nos calcanhares e me pus andar em rumo ao meu destino; ao quarto de Virginia Weasley.

Quando já estava na escada, escutei Rony me chamando, me virei e ele falou que iria comigo pra saber como estava à irmã também. Subimos a escada silenciosamente, Rony de vez em quando bocejava do meu lado, sintoma de seu sono crônico. Meus pensamentos vagavam por uma terra distante e o medo de vê-la estava me fazendo querer correr pra longe, para que ela não pudesse me olhar com aqueles olhos que são de cortar coração.

Como eu queria poder evitar toda aquela situação, mais o que podia fazer? Tudo já estava feito e agora era agüentar todas as conseqüências daquele ato.

"_Harry você é um idiota, e com i maiúsculo!"._

**xxxXxxx**

Estava a um bom tempo fitando o teto, mais na verdade não estava o enxergando, pois minha mente tava muito longe, para ser mais exata, estava pensando na conversa que tinha tido com Harry depois de termos feito amor.

**Flashback**

- Harry... Algum problema? - Ele nem se quer me olhou e respondeu de costa:

- Gina, quero que vá embora. - Gelei ao ouvir ele falando daquele jeito tão frio. _"Deus! Ele se arrependeu..."._

- Mais o que houve? - Perguntei nervosa, não aquilo não podia esta acontecendo.

- Gina isso foi um erro, eu me excedi e você também...- Aquilo foi demais pra mim, eu definitivamente não queria acreditar no que meus ouvidos estavam escutando.

- Co... como assim vo..você...- Mais não pude terminar, pois ele virou e me fitou com seus olhos frios e sem um pingo de emoção, aquilo doeu, mais do que qualquer coisa.

- A gente não era pra ter feito isso. - Ele disse me encarando. – Você não entende, não podemos ficar juntos, somos _irmãos!_ - Aquilo me deixou com um ódio gigantesco.

- Não somos irmãos Harry, será que você não entende isso? - Estava fazendo uma força danada pra não chorar, mais estava sendo difícil.

- Gi, fomos criados como irmãos, ninguém vai aceitar isso. - Ele disse virando as costas e se dirigindo ao seu quarto e eu o segui.

- DANEM-SE TODOS! - Gritei não mais conseguindo conter as lágrimas que rolavam livremente pelo meu rosto. – Harry eu... nós... você não vê? Foi... foi... especial... – Eu apertava a toalha junto ao meu corpo e tremia desesperadamente de tanto chorar. – Harry não faça isso... eu me entreguei pra você... será que isso não significa nada pra você? - Perguntei esperançosa, desejando mais do que tudo que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira dele.

- Não... não significou nada pra mim. - Disse me encarando seriamente e senti uma dor descomunal no peito, uma dor dilacerante, uma dor que me consumiu por inteira.

- MENTIRA! - Gritei mais uma vez, e ele me deu as costas. – Eu sei que é mentira. Falei para suas costas.

- Acredite no que quiser Gina. - Ele falou de cabeça baixa, ainda de costas. – Você não foi a primeira que tirei a virgindade.

Aquilo foi como uma tapa na minha cara, e um tapa bem dado, pois eu fiquei em um estado lastimável, recolhi minha roupa em silencio e antes de deixar seu quarto lhe disse com o coração em pedaços:

- Espero que tenha sido bom pra você? - Pude vê-lo respirar profundamente e abaixar ainda mais sua cabeça. – Boa noite, _maninho_. - Palavras cheias de veneno e mágoa saltaram de minha boca e bati a porta com toda força que tinha, nem me importando mais se ia acordar alguém da casa.

**Fim do Flashback**

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas pelas lembranças e a dor no peito aumentou, por que as coisas tinham que ser daquele jeito, tudo não podia ser diferente, mais fácil.

Respirei fundo e me virei na cama, ficando de lado e abracei meu ursinho favorito que por ironia era um presente dado por Harry no meu aniversário de doze anos. Lembro-me como se fosse hoje o dia que ele tinha comprado pra mim, - estávamos dando uma volta no shopping, com nossos pais quando eu o avistei em uma vitrine, lindo, branquinho, sorriso meigo, um laço vermelho em seu pescoço e incríveis olhos verdes. Apaixonei-me a primeira vista e corri pra vitrine e me pus a namorá-lo. Harry se aproximou de mim e perguntou se eu tinha gostado, balancei a cabeça positivamente sem deixar de fitar o ursinho, que mais parecia um bebê de tão fofo. Cinco minutos depois Harry me entregava o ursinho dizendo que ele era presente de aniversário. Fiquei tão feliz naquele dia, tinha pulado em seu pescoço lhe dizendo entre um beijo e outro que ele era o melhor irmão do mundo - O apertei entre meus braços e não pude mais segurar as lágrimas que teimosamente escorriam pelos meus olhos, solucei alto e tapei minha boca com minha mão, não queria que ninguém ouvisse que estava chorando, muito menos ele, não podia permitir que soubesse que estava chorando por sua causa. Não. Isso nunca mais ia acontecer, tinha prometido pra mim mesma, depois de sair de seu quarto que nunca mais choraria na sua frente novamente, nunca mais ia demonstrar esse sinal de fraqueza pra ele, nunca mais ia dar esse gostinho.

Escutei batidas em minha porta e me pus a olhá-la, ouvi a voz de Rony em uma brecha da porta, ele sorria e pedia permissão para entrar, sequei minhas lágrimas rapidamente e prestei atenção no meu irmão, estava com sua cara inchada de sono e pela primeira vez no dia senti vontade de rir. Ele se dirigiu pra minha cama e sentou na ponta dela e começou a passar sua mão carinhosamente por minha cabeça.

- Como anda minha irmã preferida? - Ele perguntou divertido.

- Ron, eu sou sua única irmã. - Falei sorrindo docemente

- Por isso mesmo que é minha irmã preferida. - Ele me fitou sorrindo. – Mais me fala, você está muito mal? Está doendo aonde? - Falou sério, e passou seus olhos por meu corpo, como se estivesse procurando algum vestígio de dor.

- Estou bem Ron, só com um pouco de dor de garganta. - Segurei sua mão que acariciava minha cabeça e beijei carinhosamente. – Não precisa se preocupar, logo estarei bem.

Estava tão absorta com a conversa com Rony, que não reparei que Harry fitava o teto muito sério da porta de meu quarto, e quando percebi isso, senti uma raiva, ódio e tudo o que o mundo tinha de pior tomando conta do meu ser. Minha vista embaçou e tive que fazer um esforço muito grande pra não pular em seu pescoço e enfocá-lo.

Respirei profundamente, pra não deixar aquele ódio sair de dentro de mim, tinha que manter tudo do jeito que estava, não queria demonstrar nem um pouquinho se quer pra ele; que estava me incomodando por ele ter feito aquilo, com ódio dele. Pelo contrario, iria demonstrar totalmente o contrário; estou obstinada a mostrar pra ele que não me importo nem um pouco com que ele fez, agora meu propósito era ignorar o máximo aquele ódio e o machucar mais do que qualquer coisa, e eu sabia exatamente como fazer aquilo.

E eu tinha só uma certeza dentro de mim; Harry iria pagar pelo que tinha me feito, e como iria pagar caro.

- Vocês brigaram novamente? - Rony perguntou de repente me tirando de meus devaneios, encarando Harry e a mim.

Pude ver Harry ficar tenso e me fitava profundamente, e vi que seus olhos estavam opacos e sem vida, como se ele fosse uma casca oca, respirava lentamente, e uma melancolia exalava dele e parecia que iria inundar o quarto a qualquer momento, estava com olheiras horrorosas e aparentava estar muito cansado.

Mas mesmo assim continuava lindo, e isso me deixava revoltada, com falta de ar, mais revoltada. Rony ainda nos fitava esperando por uma resposta e eu resolvi falar, já que Harry não mostrava que iria fazer isso.

- Não. - Olhei para ele friamente e estremeci com a intensidade de seu olhar. – Harry deve estar com sono Rony. - Continuei a dizer, e ele a me fitar. – Não é Harry? - Por um momento pude ver seus olhos brilharem novamente, mais deve ter sido impressão minha, pois aqueles lindos olhos verdes que eu me pegava várias vezes olhando, continuavam sem vida, sem calor, sem aquele ar divertido, sem Harry.

- É. - Ele falou sério e eu senti o ar desaparecer de meus pulmões, pois a dificuldade de respirar ficou tremendamente grande naquele momento, sua voz estava rouca e instantaneamente corei lembrando de sua voz rouca e falha em meu ouvido, de seus gemidos de prazer, de como ele pronunciava meu nome e me apertava em seus braços. Balancei minha cabeça pra espantar aqueles pensamentos, ele me olhava tão seriamente, que estava com medo de que fosse capaz de ler os meus pensamentos.

Estremeci com essa possibilidade.

Harry estava estranho demais, quem o conhecia podia perceber que existia algo de errado, ele não sorria, nem brincava. E levando em consideração que estávamos falando de Harry Potter, tudo isso era muito sinistro.

Ele passava uma tristeza tão grande que estava quase me fazendo sufocar, como se estivesse arrependido de tudo, me olhava com aqueles olhos verdes de cachorro abandonado, estava de cortar coração. Mas eu não podia me deixar levar por aqueles intensos olhos claros, não podia deixar de forma nenhuma. Desviei de seu olhar e me dirigi a Rony que continuava me acarinhando.

- Rony, pode pedir para a Mione pegar minhas tarefas e pra passar aqui depois da aula? - Perguntei manhosa e ele sorriu.

- Claro Gi, pode deixar que eu empresto minha namorada pra você. - Ele gargalhou.

- Nossa que felicidade hein? - Vi meu pobre irmão ficar com suas características orelhas vermelhas. – Estou muito feliz por vocês dois, sinto até um pouquinho de inveja. - Ron me fitou incrédulo.

- Inveja Gina, mais por quê? - Automaticamente olhei pra Harry após ouvir essa pergunta, mais não pude respondê-la, pois mamãe invadiu o quarto mais uma vez com uma xícara de chá numa bandeja.

- Toma aqui filhinha. - Ela me disse estendendo a xícara de chá. – Toma tudinho. Entregou-me a xícara e sorriu carinhosamente.

- Obrigada mamãe. - Olhei para o chá e esbocei minha famosa careta _"Odeio chá!"._

- Nem adianta fazer careta mocinha. - Ouvi mamãe me falando de forma séria. – É para beber tudo. - Tapei o nariz e com uma careta comecei a tomar o conteúdo da xícara rapidamente, com medo daquele troço todo voltar.

- Nossa Gi, parece que você vai por tudo pra fora a qualquer momento. - Olhei para o ruivo na minha frente e lhe dei um sorriso amarelo, não me atrevi em abrir a boca, pois tudo rodava dentro do estômago.

Enquanto Rony continuava com seus carinhos em minha cabeça, percebi mamãe se dirigindo ao meu banheiro e catando minhas roupas sujas, toda cor que restava em meu rosto sumiu rapidamente, o medo de ser descoberta me invadiu, vi mamãe franzir a testa para as peças molhadas e me direcionar um olhar questionador, e foi nessa hora que eu pensei comigo mesma.

"_Gi, você está ferrada!"._

Respirei fundo, esperando o interrogatório, provavelmente ela irá me encher de perguntas, querendo saber o _por quê_ das minhas roupas de dormir estarem molhadas, e eu tinha que pensar numa saída urgente, pois se não estaria em sérios apuros.

Vi ela se aproximar de minha cama com as roupas molhadas nas mãos e olhei disfarçadamente para Harry, e vi que eu não era a única a esta com medo de ser descoberta.

- Gina meu amor, por que sua camisola e sua calcinha estão molhadas? - Ela perguntou me fitando desconfiada. _"Gi, você realmente esta ferrada!"._

- Poxa mamãe a senhora nem imagina o que aconteceu. - Falei rápido e nervosamente.

- E que tal você me contar o que aconteceu Gina, quem sabe eu não passo a imaginar. - Engoli em seco. _"Que merda... eu to muito... mais muito ferrada mesmo!"._

- É... Bom, o que houve foi... – Procurei Harry com o olhar, desesperada por uma ajuda, mais ele parecia tão abalado quanto eu e resolvi continuar com minha história. – Ontem quando eu fui tomar banho, eu coloquei essa roupa no cesto pra colocá-la depois do banho, só que eu sem querer deixei a porta do boxe aberta, e o chão do meu banheiro molhou, daí eu não vi que minha roupa tinha escorregado do cesto e caído no chão, quando eu sai do banheiro, vi que ela estava toda molhada.

Olhei pra mamãe confiante, e pude perceber que Harry me fitava de queixo caído, com a minha cara de pau.

"_Senhor, faça com que ela acredite, faça com que ela acredite"._

- Querida você precisa prestar mais atenção nas coisas que você faz amor. - Ela sorriu meigamente e eu respirei aliviada. _"Ufa! Foi por pouco"._

- Vou tentar mamãe. - Sorri.

- E vocês vão logo se despedindo de sua irmã que os dois estão atrasados pra escola. - Ouvi mamãe falando antes de deixar o quarto com minhas roupas na mão.

- Tchau Gi, melhora logo ta? - Rony saiu do quarto me deixando sozinha com Harry, não tive nem tempo de responder.

Por um longo minuto, nos fitamos profundamente, corei mais uma vez, lembrando de tudo e resolvi ficar de lado na cama, não queria ficar olhando pra cara dele, tava muito magoada e com muito ódio pra ficar olhando pra ele, ainda assim desse jeito, como se ele tivesse lendo os meus pensamentos ou me vendo através desse lençol e roupas. Escutei ele deixar meu quarto sem falar absolutamente nada, e isso fez meu coração ficar pequeno, ele não havia nem se quer falando que desejava melhoras pra mim, logo ele, que era tão atencioso quando eu ficava doente, sempre ficava do meu lado, cuidando de mim, fazendo de tudo pra eu sorrir, mesmo quando estava sentindo dor. Meus olhos marejavam outra vez, mais dessa vez eu não iria chorar, não de novo, já chorei demais, acho que tenho quase toda certeza que chorei minha cota pro ano inteiro.

"_Imbecil"_ Esse foi meu último pensamento antes de dormir.

**xxxXxxx**

- Hermione Granger. - Escutei a professora me chamar.

- Presente. - Respondi bocejando, pois o sono ainda estava no meu corpo. A professora continuou com a chamada.

Estava olhando a cara da minha professora a minha frente e me perguntando se existia um ser mais esquisito que ela, não provavelmente não existia, pelo menos, não naquele colégio. Uma mulher alta, de cabelos pretos e lisos, preso num coque, à cabeça no formato de um triangulo com a ponta pra baixo, boca minúscula, nariz menor ainda, óculos gigantesco, fundo de garrafa, que fazia a pobre professora ficar com uma cara bizarra, com os olhos do tamanho de laranjas e pra completar estava toda vestida de verde, dos pés a cabeça. Não pude deixar de pensar divertida.

"_Definitivamente minha professora é um Louva Deus!"._

Já havia passado uns minutos, desde que à professora Sibila tinha começado sua aula chata de filosofia, e parei um pouco pra prestar atenção no que ela estava falando.

_- Sócrates nasceu em Atenas, no subúrbio de Alopeke, 469 anos antes de Cristo. Seu pai era escultor e sua mãe, parteira. O método socrático, como desde antigamente se observou, tinha um pouco das qualidades das profissões de seus pais. Sócrates não impunha o conhecimento, mas à maneira da profissão materna, ajudava para que ele viesse à tona de dentro do discípulo, que o produzia por si mesmo. Sua arte de dialogar, conhecida como maiêutica, provocava aquilo que ficou conhecido como "a parturição das idéias". Por outro lado, sua intenção era a formação autônoma da pessoa. Era converter, à maneira da profissão paterna, uma massa natural e sem forma em uma bela representação individual do espírito. Daí resultava que o conhecimento primordial do homem deve ser o conhecimento de si mesmo..._

E ela continuou com sua explicação.

_- Embora, pelo que se supõe, não tenha sido discípulo de nenhuma escola filosófica específica, Sócrates certamente sabia de sua existência e compreendia o alcance de suas doutrinas. Sua formação era inata, pessoal, superando o conhecimento de outras escolas doutrinárias provavelmente através de profunda meditação. _

Cara, por incrível que pareça, eu estava achando aquela aula um tédio, toda hora abria a boca, e estava vendo a hora da professora me chamar atenção por se tão mal educada.

_- Havia em Delfos um templo dedicado ao deus Apolo, onde a sacerdotisa Pítia formulava oráculos, predizendo o futuro aos que o consultavam. Conforme narra Platão em sua Defesa de Sócrates, foi o oráculo de Delfos que um dia afirmou a Querofonte não haver "ninguém mais sábio do que Sócrates". Sócrates tomou isso como uma orientação divina pela qual pautou toda sua vida, dedicando-se incessantemente à tarefa de educador e mestre. A exposição da concepção lógica e moral de Sócrates é inseparável da narração dos fatos de sua vida, pois sua vida foi a realização, passo a passo, de sua filosofia.Sócrates ficou famoso não só por suas idéias e seu método de filosofar, mas também por seu estilo de vida particular. Entre os gregos, não se conhece ninguém antes de Sócrates que tivesse apresentado um estilo de vida igual ao seu. _

Mais uma vez minha mente viajou e de repente não estava escutando mais nada que minha professora Louva Deus estava falando, comecei a me perguntar o _por quê _da Gina ter faltado, com certeza havia acontecido algo, a Ruiva não era de faltar e não era nem um pouco irresponsável, apesar de maluquinha, nunca faltava com suas obrigações, iria procurar saber com Rony, se tinha acontecido algo com a ruiva.

Rapidamente minha mente esqueceu da ruiva, e se lembrou do Ruivo, e sorri bobamente, lembrando da noite maravilhosa que tinha passado com ele. Lembrei-me dos beijos, das trocas de carinhos, de como tudo tinha sido maravilhoso, mais do que eu havia imaginado. Tinha descoberto um monte de coisas que eu não sabia do Ruivo, mais uma delas, era que ele é tímido, e isso realmente não parecia se encaixar naquele Rony que conhecia há tanto tempo.

Ronald é incrivelmente uma caixinha de surpresa, cada vez que o conhecia, mais ficava surpresa com as novas descobertas. Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo, mais não tão intimamente, pois no começo de nossa amizade, nunca nos demos bem, pelo contrario, brigávamos a cada cinco segundos. Ele me irritava e eu o irritava, e isso seguiu por anos, até que um dia as implicâncias mudaram e Rony passou a fazer de tudo pra ficar comigo e isso me deixava mais indignada, e aos poucos fui descobrindo meus sentimentos por ele, que na verdade começaram sem que eu percebesse.

Estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que tomei um tremendo susto com celular vibrando no bolso traseiro da minha calça e soltei um escandaloso grito na aula, atraindo assim a atenção de todos.

- Algum problema Srta. Granger? - A professora Louva Deus perguntou me fuzilando com seus olhos grandes.

- Não Professora, nenhum problema. - Engoli em seco e corei loucamente com toda sala me fitando, como se eu fosse uma recém fugitiva do hospício.

Quando me vi livre da louca fantasiada de alface, busquei o celular no bolso traseiro e pus a olhá-lo disfarçadamente, para que ninguém percebesse. Notei que não tinha sido uma ligação e sim uma mensagem, apertei o botão e comecei a ler a mensagem.

"_Mi, to mal amiga,_

_acordei com uma virose daquelas!_

_Avisa a galera da banda_

_que não vai dar pra ir ao ensaio hoje._

_Passa aqui mais tarde. Bjs, Gi"._

Murchei totalmente de preocupação. _"Ah! Então foi isso que aconteceu com a Gi, tenho que dar um jeito de avisar a galera, quem sabe eu não peço pro Draco me ajudar! Ele faz parte da banda mesmo!"._

- Srta. Granger? - Novamente me assustei com a mulher alface me chamando. – Poderia ler o texto da página 98, que fala das Três peneiras de Sócrates para nós?

- Sim Senhora. - Peguei o livro de filosofia e me pus a ler o texto indicado.

_As Três Peneiras de Sócrates_

_Um homem foi ao encontro de Sócrates levando ao filósofo uma informação que julgava de seu interesse:_

— _Quero contar-te uma coisa a respeito de um amigo teu! _

— _Espera — disse o sábio. _- _Antes de contar-me, quero saber se fizeste passar essa informação pelas três peneiras._

— _Três peneiras? Que queres dizer?_

— _Devemos sempre usar as três peneiras. Se não as conheces, presta bem atenção. A primeira é a peneira da VERDADE. Tens certeza de que isso que queres dizer-me é verdade? _

— _Bem, foi o que ouvi outros contarem. Não sei exatamente se é verdade._

— _A segunda peneira é a da BONDADE. Com certeza, deves ter passado a informação pela peneira da bondade. Ou não?_

_Envergonhado, o homem respondeu:_

— _Devo confessar que não. _

— _A terceira peneira é a da UTILIDADE. Pensaste bem se é útil o que vieste falar a respeito do meu amigo? _

— _Útil? Na verdade, não. _

— _Então,_ - _disse-lhe o sábio _-_, se o que queres contar-me não é verdadeiro, nem bom, nem útil, então é melhor que o guardes apenas para ti._

Terminei o texto e olhei para professora esperando algum comentário, e esse logo veio.

- Qual sua opinião sobre o texto que acabou de ler Srta. Granger. - A Dona dos olhos grandes, fantasiada de Alface ambulante perguntou me fitando com seu olhar amalucado.

Mas assim que abri a boca pra responder a pergunta, o sinal tocou, anunciando o termino da aula. Juntei minhas coisas apressadamente e sai da sala afobada, precisava achar a galera da Banda, e passar o recado de Gina, então resolvi procurar Draco, pediria pra ele passar o recado pra banda e avisar também que não iria ensaiar, pois a assim que terminasse as aulas, iria direto pra casa de Gina. E com essas idéias sai pelos corredores de Hogwarts à procura do louro.

**xxxXxxx**

Já tinha cochilado tanto naquela aula chata de matemática que, o professor já tinha chamado minha atenção umas mil vezes.

- Potter, tem certeza que você esta bem? - Professor Lupin perguntou franzindo a testa me fitando.

- Sim professor, só com sono. - Vi os olhos de Lupin se encherem de decepção e rapidamente me desculpei. – Minha irmã esta doente professor, não pude dormir direito.

- Okay Harry. - Ele balançou a cabeça, voltando assim para o resto da turma.

Olhei pro lado e vi meu irmão brincando com a borracha, ele a jogava para cima e depois a pegava de volta, jogava e pegava, e assim por diante. Em sua frente estava Draco com um sorriso zombeteiro, e vi ele indicando um lugar com a cabeça e quando olhei pra onde ele havia indicado, percebi que Cho estava com seu caderno levantado com umas palavras escritas neles, forcei a vista e pude ler.

"_Me perdoa, eu te amo!"._

Desviei meu olhar de sua cara cínica e fitei Draco puto da vida, o louro se acabava de rir da minha cara, e isso me deixou com uma imensa vontade de voar em seu pescoço.

- Para de rir seu babaca. - Murmurei pro louro aguado.

- Foi mal Harry, mais você tem que concordar comigo que isso é muito cômico, essa garota é cara de pau demais. - Ele murmurou de volta.

- Há! Há! Há! Nossa! To quase caindo da cadeira de tanto rir. - Respondi-lhe revoltado.

- Nossa que mau humor Potter, o que foi? - Ele perguntou de volta com sua sobrancelha levantada me questionando.

- Não houve nada. - Respondi grosseiramente, finalizando o assunto.

- Sei... – Ele riu debochado. – Te conheço há muito tempo Harry, e essa tua cara não nega. – Ele terminou rindo mais ainda da minha cara.

- Não nega o que? - Perguntei desconfiado.

- Que você fez merda. - Ele respondeu me olhando sério, e eu engoli em seco e ele continuou. – E pelo estado que você estar, a merda foi grande. - Ele finalizou voltando sua atenção pra aula.

Senti um frio subir pela minha espinha, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira, como aquele louro se atrevia a dizer aquilo, e com tanta convicção.

"_Como assim minha cara não nega?"._

Não gostei nada do jeito que ele falou o louro abusado. Sempre metido a saber das coisas, e sempre me assustando por me conhecer super bem. Olhei pra frente e vi Lupin tentando fazer com que nossas mentes inúteis entendessem alguma coisa daquela matéria.

_- Tentando resolver o problema da navegação, os gregos se interessaram também, em determinar o raio da Terra e a distância da Terra à Lua. Este último problema implicou no surgimento das primeiras noções de Trigonometria. _

_O primeiro cálculo da circunferência da Terra foi realizado por Eratóstenes (250 A.C.), o bibliotecário de Alexandria. Seus cálculos dependiam do ângulo formado pela sombra do sol e pela vertical em dois pontos: um ao norte e outro ao sul. _

_Eratóstenes sabia que Alexandria, ponto A na figura abaixo, ficava a 800 km da cidade hoje chamada de Assuã, ponto B e, portanto, esta era a medida do arco AB na figura..._

Lupin tentava, mais parecia não conseguir, pois se você passasse os olhos pela sala, veria um monte de gente odiando aquela matéria, a única coisa que salvava era o professor, pois Lupin além de ser um ótimo professor, é também um ótimo amigo, sempre interessado em ajudar e tirar duvida. Mas que aquela matéria é detestável, isso ela é, logo me vi pensando no infeliz que inventou isso.

"_Fala sério, tem alguém nesse mundo de Deus interessado no que os gregos descobriram... bem que alguém podia ter dado uma porrada nesse bibliotecário infeliz, até parece que alguém em perfeito juízo vai perder seu glorioso tempo com problemas de trigonometria... Imagina... um dito cujo acordando de manhã e dizendo: Ah! Hoje acordei com uma vontade de fazer problemas de trigonometria, ummm que delicia! Ahhh ninguém merece! Que falta faz uma maquina do tempo, teria o prazer de voltar só pra dar com um taco de beisebol na cabeça desse tal Eratóstenes!"_

Escutei o sinal tocando e dei graças aos Deuses por isso.

"_Com certeza Deus ainda me ama, afinal não sou um menino tão mal assim, pelo menos é o que acho. Pensando melhor, eu não presto pra nada, ahhh, esqueci!"_

Sai da sala acompanhado de Rony e Draco, desejando por tudo era mais sagrado que aquela tristeza, e dor no peito passasse. Seria ótimo se existisse um remédio pra dor de coração, ou quem sabe decepção, mais acho que estou pedindo demais, minha cabeça estava a mil por hora, e por mais que tentasse não conseguia tirar a Ruiva da cabeça, e pelo jeito nem do coração, seu cheiro esta impregnado em meu corpo, mesmo depois do banho, consigo sentir o cheiro de perfume adocicado em minha pele, e isso me excita de uma tal forma, que se eu não tiver cuidado, vão me pegar num estado embaraçoso.

Naquela mesma manhã vê-la e não poder tocá-la havia sido pior do eu podia imaginar, assim que a vi deitada em sua cama, só de blusa e provavelmente de calcinha, meias brancas em seus pés tão pequenos e delicados, senti meu corpo incendiar por completo, minha respiração tinha ficado falha, e só não a agarrei, porque me segurei em sua porta. Tinha cravado minhas unhas no portal da porta de seu quarto, e quase perdi totalmente o fôlego, quando me dirigiu a palavra. As cenas de tudo que a gente a havia feito na madrugada passada, estavam mais viva do que nunca em minha mente, e por um momento me vi lambendo meus lábios, lembrando do gosto dos dela. Engoli em seco também quando vi mamãe a questionado sobre sua camisola molhada, e por um instante pensei que era naquele momento que teria que aprender a correr, e correr muito, pois provavelmente não sairia vivo quando Rony me alcançasse.

- Harry... – Alguém me chamou me tirando de meus devaneios. – Aqui Harry. Deparei-me com uma garota branca, com incríveis olhos azuis, cabelos longos lisos e louros e um sorriso e jeito lunático.

- Ah! Oi Luna e aí? - Perguntei descontraído, ela estava acompanhada do namorado, Colin.

- Ta maneiro e com você? - Ela perguntou esbugalhando os olhos e sorrindo abertamente lhe dando um ar mais de doida, se é que era possível.

- To bem, e você Colin? - Eu me dirigi ao Colin que me fitava sério, como se estivesse me analisando.

- To ótimo. Você sabe da Gina, Harry? - Ele perguntou displicentemente.

- Ficou em casa, ela acordou doente hoje, virose. - Respondi-lhe normalmente.

- Okay, depois a gente passa lá então. - Ele falou olhando pra mim e depois pra Luna. – A gente se vê Harry. E saiu me deixando ali, sozinho no corredor, já que meu irmão e amigo tinham saído e eu nem tinha percebido.

"_Nada como ter um irmão mal educado e um melhor amigo pior ainda!"._

Segui pelo corredor rumo à aula de química, tinha que correr, pois já estava um pouco atrasado e provavelmente o Professor Snape irar se aproveitar disso.

**xxxXxxx**

Já tinha rodado o colégio inteiro e nada de achar Malfoy, tinha procurado por todos os lugares e nada dele, quando estava que desistindo o achei na biblioteca. Corri até ele e desabei na cadeira ao seu lado, completamente sem fôlego.

- Draco. - Falei com dificuldade, pois estava quase desmaiando com a respiração falha.

- Oi Mione. - Ele me fitou com seus olhos pratas e sorriso malicioso. – Sempre soube que provocava falta de ar nas mulheres. - Ele disse divertido, pois eu ainda ofegava.

- Seu... Convencido. - Falei fingindo esta irritada, mais um sorriso em meu rosto me denunciou. – Só vim te dar o recado da Gi, ela não vai poder participar do ensaio por que...

- Esta doente. - Ele completou por mim. – O Harry me falou. - Ele explicou em seguida.

- Ah! Você pode avisar pro resto da galera então? - Perguntei esperançosa, pois não estava nem um pouco a fim de correr pelo colégio de novo atrás dos outros.

- Acho que a galera já sabe Mione, vi o Harry conversando com a Luna e o Colin. - Disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos e tirando suspiros das garotas que estavam no local. – Você vai visitá-la mais tarde? - Perguntou-me fitando intensamente.

- Vou sim. - Respondi rapidamente. – Por quê? – O vi retornando a leitura do livro como se quisesse disfarçar algo.

- Vou visitá-la também. - Ele disse, sem me olhar nos olhos. – Podemos ir juntos?

- Claro Draco. - Eu sorri, estava mais do que na cara que Draco é apaixonado pela Gina. – Vou depois das aulas ta bom? - Eu o avisei.

- Okay Mione. - Ele sorriu de volta e mais uma vez voltou sua leitura. – O Rony esta lá na quadra treinando. Ele falou casualmente e piscou pra mim.

- Valeu Draco. – Eu sorri e me levantei. – A gente se ver lá foram mais tarde. E me encaminhei pra saída, deixando pra trás um louro sorrindo debochado.

**xxxXxxx**

Se alguém um dia te perguntar, _"Qual é a melhor coisa de ficar doente?",_ você provavelmente vai responder que é se paparicada por todos e ficar na cama, ate dizer chega, vê televisão até você enjoar, faltar ao colégio, dentre outras. Agora sinceramente, _"Qual é a pior coisa de ficar doente?"_, e eu sem dúvida lhe respondo minha MÃE! Mais como sua mãe? Vocês devem esta se perguntando? Pois eu vou lhes dizer.

Mamãe tem um sério problema, sabe aquele que toda mãe ou Vó tem, de ser médica de plantão? É aquele, que sempre vem acompanhado pela frase; _"Fulano de tal teve isso e minha mãe ou vó, fez um chá pra ele de qualquer coisa misturado com coisa nenhuma e ele ficou bom na hora!"_. Agora me respondam com toda sinceridade, se essas coisas dessem certo, não iria precisar que os pobres estudantes de medicina se matassem de tanto estudar, para se formarem? Era só pedir pra sua vó ou quem sabe mãe metida a fazer curas com as coisas mais mirabolantes, ensinarem pra eles e dessa forma, não iriam queimar tanto a cabeça naqueles estudos cansativos e que fazem a maioria pirarem e aprender a ajudar os outros.

Mas eu estou desabafando isso, porque, desde que mamãe descobriu que estou doente, vem me entupindo de remédios loucos caseiros que se eu não morrer, tenho certeza que não fico doente nunca mais. O médico passou aqui e só confirmou o que eu já sabia, estava mesmo com uma virose que ataca a garganta, me passou uns remédios e muito repouso, mais toda vez que mamãe entra com uma bandeja na mão dizendo que tem um remedinho pra mim, dar vontade de pular da cama e sair correndo e pular pela janela. Ela já me fez comer alho misturado com açúcar, gemada com comprimido de gripe, tomar uma colher de cachaça, chás com todo tipo de mato dentro, teve uma delas, que eu pensei seriamente na hipótese de mamãe ter colocado a própria selva amazônica naquela xícara, de tão variados que estavam os matinhos.

Agora respondam, pra quer ter médicos se você pode ter mães e vós dessas? E como eu já havia dito se não curar, morro de vez, ou quem sabe vamos pensar nas piores hipóteses, sim elas existem e irei revelá-las pra vocês agora mesmo, posso terminar com um mau hálito de alho que nenhum ser humano em perfeito juízo ira se aproximar de mim, posso terminar com um apetite sexual daqueles, já que dizem que gemada serve pra muitas coisas, dentre estas, aumentar o apetite sexual, então provavelmente vou virar a tarada da machadinha, posso terminar bêbeda, pois mamãe não para de trazer colherinhas de chá de cachaça, para eu beber, e sabem o que dizem, de grão em grão a galinha enche o papo, e posso esta errada, mais meu quarto estava girando já fazia um bom tempo, e isso acho que não é bom sinal, ou quem sabe drogada, pois eu acho que já tomei chá até de cogumelo, tomei chá de tanto mato, que daqui a pouco vou começar a ver duende pelo quarto, falar com as paredes ou talvez pior cantar música sertaneja, ah, eu juro que me mato!

To há tanto tempo deitada que parece que já se passaram anos que estou nessa cama, o tédio já tomou conta de meu ser, e não vejo a hora de voltar pra escola. Hoje eu iria ter um super ensaio com minha banda, e agora estou aqui, deprimida e doente, ninguém merece. Tava bastante empolgada com o ensaio hoje, pois iria mostra pra galera uma música que venho trabalhando nela faz um tempo, a batida é forte mais a música é romântica, não sei se o pessoal da banda iria gostar, mais estava super curiosa pra saber a opinião de todos.

"_Gina você precisa acordar pra vida! Desce já dessa cama e vai fazer algo que preste!"._

E com esse pensamento, me levantei da cama e fui em direção ao meu violão que se encontrava de pé ao lado da escrivaninha. O Peguei e voltei pra cama, me estiquei e abri a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, tirando de lá um caderno com a capa preta e com os dizeres Red. Esse é nome da banda que eu fazia parte há três anos, sou vocalista, junto com Draco na guitarra, Mione no teclado, Colin na bateria e Luna no baixo. Tínhamos começado por brincadeira, só pra relaxar, mais depois foi se tornando algo sério, quando todo colégio começou a comentar, quando começamos a cantar em toda festa do colégio, isso foi realmente uma surpresa e também muito bom pra gente, pois não imaginávamos que éramos tão bons. Cantávamos canções de outras bandas, mais também cantávamos nossas próprias composições, e nesse caderno é onde eu guardo todas elas. Comecei a arranhar as cordas do violão e a folhear as paginas daquele caderno, parando na música que estava trabalhando há um tempo. Pigarreei para limpar a garganta e comecei a soltar uma gostosa melodia pelo violão e tentei acompanhar com minha voz que mais pareceu um sussurro quando saiu.

"_Cansei, não, não, não nunca mais! Quero, quero, quero ser, quero ser, quero ser o seu amor!"_

Sorri, estava realmente adorando fazer aquela música, parecia dizer exatamente o que eu estava passando, e continuei com os olhos fechados e nem ligando pro incomodo que estava sentindo na garganta a forçá-la pra cantar.

"_Na, na, na, na, na, na, não, Na, na, na, na, na, na, não, Na, na, na, na, na, na, não, Na, na, na, na, na, na, não!" _

Estava me sentindo ótima, como se estivesse colocando todo estresse pra fora, e me levantei com o violão nas mãos e pus a dançar, tocar e cantar tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"_Tá na hora de assumir o que existe entre nós dois... Já não tente mais fugir não vou deixar pra depois."_

Pulei em cima da cama e continuei cantando feito uma louca, imaginando estar cantando aquela letra pra ele.

"_Hoje tenho que falar o que sinto por você... Já não dá pra disfarçar, só você não vê!"_

Definitivamente tinha feito aquela letra pra ele, e gargalhei no meio da canção, pensando na possibilidade dele ouvir aquela declaração tão explicita, realmente seria engraçado ver a cara do moreno.

"_Não quero ser cupido... Nem ser seu ombro amigo... Nunca mais, não, não!"_

Pulei da cama e me direcionei ao espelho e continuei a cantar de frente pra ele.

"_Meu coração ferido... Nunca foi proibido... Agora, por favor... Eu quero ser o seu amor... Eu quero ser o seu a, a, a, amor... Eu quero ser o seu amor... Eu quero ser o seu a, a, a, amor..."._

Enquanto continuava com o meu show particular pra mim mesma, percebi que estava sendo observada, me virei e deparei com Colin e Luna me olhando com seus olhares divertidos em minha direção e não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Não falei Luna que essa cabeça de fósforo ambulante tava doente coisa nenhuma. - Falou rindo encarando a namorada e me lançando olhares marotos.

- Pois é Colin, nunca vi uma doente que fica pulando e cantando pelo quarto feito doida. - Ela falou rindo mais ainda e correndo em minha direção se jogando em meus braços. – Como você esta em foguinho? - Perguntou me apertando em seus braços e beijando minha bochecha.

- Hummm, morrendo asfixiada! - Falei com muita dificuldade, pois aquela loira maluca não parava de me apertar em seus braços. – Lu, se você não me soltar vou ser obrigada a contar pro seu namorado sobre nosso caso. - Rapidamente ela me soltou e gritou assustada.

- GINA. - E eu não pude mais segurar as gargalhadas, que misturadas a minha falta de ar, esta me fazendo quase cair no chão. Luna gargalhava mais ainda, se é que era possível.

Colin observava tudo sentado na cama, rindo de como Luna e eu estávamos quase tendo um ataque de tanto rir. Juntando todas as forças e procurando não olhar pra cara daquela loira lunática, consegui me ergue do chão e sentei na cama ao lado de Colin, ele folheava o caderno da banda e depois me encarou com seu olhar curioso, e eu como conhecia como ninguém, sabia exatamente o que atiçava aquela curiosidade repentina.

- É uma música nova que estou escrevendo. - Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu para Luna que estava sentada no chão, com o meu violão no colo arranhando algumas notas e fazendo pequenos sons saírem de sua boca.

- Eu gostei da música Gina, ela é empolgante. - Luna falou com seu ar sonhador e rindo bobamente – Ela tem nome? - Perguntou voltando à atenção ao violão.

- Ainda não. - Falei olhando pro teto e pensando em Harry, já tinha pensado em colocar o nome daquela canção de Harry, mais não tinha coragem suficiente, certamente aquilo iria dar um reboliço danado – A Mione avisou pra vocês que eu estava doente? - Perguntei rápido mudando de assunto.

- Não. - Respondeu Colin me fitando – Quem nos disse foi Harry, que você estava doente. - Fitei Colin de volta e percebi que ele me olhava com aquele olhar curioso novamente.

- O que foi Colin? - Vi ele aprofundar mais seu olhar e depois perguntar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? - Ele ficou sério demais de repente e eu comecei a suar frio.

"_Mais que maldição, tem alguma placa em néon na minha testa, escrito eu dei?"_

- Não aconteceu nada, porque esta perguntando isso? - Vi ele sorrir e Luna parar de mexer no violão e me encarar também.

- Você esta diferente. - Foi tudo que ele disse, e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, realmente, não tinha parado pra pensar nisso, mais Colin tinha razão, apesar dele não saber o motivo, eu estava diferente, afinal de contas não sou mais uma garotinha e sim uma mulher.

- Pode ser... quem sabe eu não amadureci de ontem pra hoje? - Respondi sorrindo e começamos a conversar, e por um breve momento esqueci que estava triste e que estava doente.

**xxxXxxx**

Tinha chegado à quadra, mais não havia achado nem vestígio do ruivo.

"_Rony cadê você?"._

Pensei procurando em cada recanto daquela quadra de basquete, e mais uma vez não percebi o Ruivo se aproximando sorrateiramente por trás de mim, sem que eu percebesse. Gritei desesperadamente quando senti braços me envolvendo e pouco depois ouvi uma risada familiar junto ao meu ouvido.

- Nossa Mione, como você é medrosa! - Ele falou rindo no meu ouvido, fazendo meus pelos da nuca se arrepiasse.

- Rony você quase me matou do coração. - Falei tentando controlar a respiração, pois misturadas com o susto e aquele Ruivo respirando em meu ouvido estavam fazendo com que a minha ficasse realmente difícil.

- Pode deixar que matar você do coração eu nunca vou matar? - Falou maliciosamente e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Tava te procurando. - Virei-me ficando de frente pra ele, e pude perceber que estava com os cabelos molhados, tinha acabado de sair do banho.

- Tava treinado um pouco. - Apertou-me em seus braços e me puxou pra um beijo que eu fui pra lua e voltei sem sair do lugar – Vai fazer alguma coisa agora? Ele perguntou com seus olhos azuis brilhando como um lindo céu de primavera.

- Vou. - Respondi e vi Rony entristecer de frustração e logo completei – Vou ficar com você. Falei-lhe sorrindo e pulando em seu colo.

"_Eu adoro você, meu ruivo lindo"._

Foi o que eu pensei, depois me jogar em seus braços e mais uma vez indo a lua, através de seus lábios.

**xxxXxxx**

Tinha dado graças ao bom Deus por não ter mais aula nenhuma, estava me arrastando, me dirigindo ao carro, com uma dor de cabeça desgraçada e com muita vontade de cair na cama e quem sabe só acordar daqui uns vinte anos. Tava até com medo de dirigir, estava com tanto sono, que parecia que tinha caído areia nos olhos, quanto mais eu tentava forçá-los a abrir e os manter abertos, mais sono e vontade de fechá-los eu sentia.

Entrei no carro, liguei e comecei a deixar o terreno da escola, resolvi ligar o som, pra ver se espantava a metade daquele sono e logo ouvi uma música conhecida muito legal de uma banda mais irada ainda e me pus a cantar a canção, pra ver se distraia e não pegava no sono ao volante.

"_She said I'm leaving_

_She can't take the pain_

_It's hard to continue this love, it ain't the same_

_Can't forget the things that I've done inside her_

_brain_

_Too many lies committed too many games_

_She feeling like a fool getting on the last train_

_Trying to maintain but the feeling won't change_

_I'm sorry for the things that I've done and what I_

_became_

_Caught up in living my life in the fast lane_

_Blinded by lights, cameras, you know the fame_

_I don't know the reason why I did these things"_

Comecei a bater as mãos no volante acompanhando a música, e comecei a agitar a cabeça pro lado e pro outro, aquele sono tinha que sair de meu ser, e continuei a seguir a música.

"_And I lie and I lie and I lie and I lie_

_And now ya emotions are drained_

_When I lie and I lie and a little lie lie_

_And now ya emotions are drained"_

"_Chorus_

_No no no no baby, no no no no don't lie_

_No no no no, yeah you know know know know you_

_gotta try_

_What you gonna do when it all comes out_

_When I see you & what you're all about_

_No no no no baby, no no no no don't lie_

_Because you know you know you know you know_

_you know you gotta try"_

Depois muito tempo cantando e dançando dentro do carro, avistei minha casa, desliguei som entrei com o carro na garagem e me dirigi à porta que dava pra cozinha da casa, tudo que eu precisava naquele momento era, comida, banho e dormir.

E que sabe, mais tarde tentaria conversar com a ruiva, tentaria melhorar as coisas, do jeito que estava não podia ficar. E foi com esse pensamento que entrei em casa, comi algo e me dirigi para meu quarto, a fim de esquecer um pouco tudo que estava na cabeça, desde a noite passada.

**N/A**_: Ewwwwwwww, mais um cap. Concluído, até que enfim! Acho que vocês já estavam me xingando a torto e a direita, rsrsrsrs! Mas também eu mereci né galerinha, demorei pacas pra atualizar, sem falar que não cumpri com o dia de entrega do cap. novo, fala sério, ninguém merece uma autora dessa!_

_Bom vamos aos esclarecimentos do capitulo, ele não teve muito eles dois juntos ( Harry e Gina) Porque esse cap. é um cap. em que os dois estão curtindo fossa, por esse motivo é que tem tantas lagrimas e os dois se sentindo piores do que merda!_

_As músicas usadas nesse cap. foram: Eu quero ser o seu Amor de Wanessa Camargo, (eu sei que ela é cafona, mais as musicas delas tem tudo a ver com que a Gina esta passando, então não tenham susto se virem mais musicas dela nessa fic.) e a outra é o grupo Black eyed pies, Don't lie._

_Mais uma vez vou fazer divulgação do meu blog fofo, lá vocês poderão tirar suas dúvidas e ver as capas da fic. O end. Galera, tem lá no meu profile._

_Quem quiser também me adicionar no msn, meu end. também esta no meu profile._

_E no Orkut, é só vocês procurarem por Ara Potter que vão me achar, ok!_

_E vamos aos maravilhosos reviews..._

**Miaka-Ela**: _Poxa que pena que você achou o cap. triste, mais pra falar verdade eu tb achei, mais não se preocupe, as coisas vão melhorar. Bjs._

**Sweet Lie**_: Eu sei, o Harry foi frio mesmo com a pobre da Gina, mais as coisas vão mudar, é só ter paciência. Brigada pelo carinho. Bjs._

**PedroX:** _Ahhhhhh, valeu mesmo Pedrinho, que bom q vc gostou do cap. anterior, fico muito feliz! Bjs._

**Virgin Potter**_: RSRSRSR. É mesmo, o cap. tava pegando fogo! Eu conheço sim essa fic (Save me) e adoro ela de paixão, pena q a garota demora tanto pra atualizar..._

_E sim você tem toda razão, o Harry ira dar mais valor pra Gina, agora que já provou a fruta! Rsrsrsrs! Muitas bjocas pra vc tb amore, e eu tb espero q o Harry deixe de ser imbecil. Bjs._

**A.C. Lennox**: _Q bom q vc gostou da fic, fico realmente feliz. E pode deixar q o Harry vai sofrer, e a gi vai dar com certeza uns bjocas naquele loiro lindo. Bjs._

**x0x Lanni x0x**_: Rrsrsrsr, você achou mesmo o cap. perfeito, meninah, num é que eu estava com medo de posta-lo, pois fiquei com medo da reação de vocês! Mais depois q li o reviews de vcs fiquei mais aliviada. Eu acho q vc tem a um pouco e razão sobre o q o Harry esta pensando. E mais uma vez obrigado por gostar assim da minha fic, vc não faz idéia de como fico feliz. Bjs miguxa! Ahhh e eu tb estou lendo sua fic ta, e adorei, acho ela d+._

**Karol Malfoy**: _Legal q você gostou amore, pode deixar que vou continuar tentando ser assim! Rsrssr! Bjs_.

**-Nay –Higurashi-:** _Miguxa do meu coração, o Harry não é mau, só esta confuso, acho q vc tem um pouco de razão no seu argumento sobre o Harry. Um big bj pra vc miguxa e a gente se fala no msn._

**Eu Malfoy e Outra Weasley**: _Cap. quente mesmo! Rsrssr! Realmente o banho gelado cai bem depois de lê-lo, rsrssr! Q ótimo q vc esta gostando da fic, fico radiante. Adorei todas as partes q vc citou, e pode deixar q eu dou o Draco pra vc, mais vou logo te dizendo q vc vai ter q desputá-lo comigo, pois eu tb adoro aquele loiro mal. O Harry bêbado d, rir pra caramba escrevendo! Um big bj pra vc e se vc tiver msn me adiciona pra gente conversar ok?_

**Jubs:** _Concordo plenamente com vc Jubs o Harry é um panaca que não ver q a mulher da sua vida esta diante de seus olhos! Rsrsrsr Confesso q quando li seu reviews pensei q estava revoltada comigo, mais depois eu vi q era com o bobão do Harry. Um big bj pra vc... brigada pelo carinho._

**Nairim**: _Oi amore, aí esta o cap. novo. Eu tb fiquei com pena da nossa querida Gina, mais liga não isso tudo vai passar. Bjs._

**Srta. Almofadinhas e Srta. Pontas**: _Acho MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO vc gosta da minha fic! Tb concordo com vc, detesto lenga lenga, isso deixa a fic cansativa, pelo menos essa minha opinião! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pode deixar q vou tentar o máximo pra não demorar! Bjs._

**Annabelle Potter**: _Ahhhhh, valeu linda, q bom q vc gostou. Muitos bjs pra vc! To adorando suas fics tb!_

**Nady Voldie**: _Tb acho q o Harry foi frio com nossa pobre Gi, mais fazer o q né, mais pode deixar q isso vai passar e tudo vai melhorar entre eles. Bjs._

**Agora galerinha do Blog:**

**Aline Stawinski**: _Ahhh vc não é intrusa coisa nenhuma, gostei do seu comentário! Fico feliz de vc gostar assim da minha fic. Um big bj pra vc linda_.

**Hana**: _Miguxa muito obrigado pelo apoio e carinho, adoro vc!_

**Angy**: _Valeu pelo comentário, bjs miguxa._

**Ginny Weasley**: Muito _obrigada pelo carinho, espero q goste do novo cap. Bjs._

**Ginna Potter**: _Ahhhhhh, miguxa do meu coraciço! Rsrssr! Adoro vc demais, vc sabe disso né? Muito, mais muito obrigado mesmo pelo carinho. Bjs e a gente se fala no msn._

**MiraChan**: _Oi amore, aí o cap. q vc tanto esperou, agora vc pode deixar seus dedos em paz né? Rsrsrsrs! Bjs._

**Tekinha**: _Adorei mesmo sua fic amore, e aí esta o cap. q vc tanto esperou! Bjs._

**Bom galera acho q isso é tudo, um big bj pra todos e até o próximo cap. e não se esqueçam mande muitos reviews, eu preciso deles pra sobreviver! Rsrssrsr!**

**Arinha.**


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO V**

Fazia mais ou menos uma hora que Colin e Luna tinham ido embora, resolvi tomar um banho, pois estava exalando cheiros de diferentes ervas e um cheiro horroroso de alho saia da minha boca, e eu estava preocupada até comigo mesma, eu poderia cair dura ali mesmo com o meu próprio mau hálito. Escolhi uma bermuda bege e uma blusa de alça rosa claro e me dirigi ao banheiro, deixei a água acariciar meu corpo e me pus a cantar no chuveiro, tava me sentindo triste, e a melodia que saiu de meus lábios era extremamente doce e melancólica.

"_Hummmmmmmmm_

_Seus olhos são espelhos d'aguaaaa_

_Brilhando você_

_Pra qualquer ummmmm"_

"_Hummmmm_

_Por onde esse amor andava_

_Que não quis você_

_De jeito algummmmm"_

"_Hummmmmm_

_Que vontade de ter você_

_Que vontade de perguntar_

_Se ainda é cedoooo, ummmm"_

"_Hummmmmmmmmm_

_Que vontade de merecer_

_Um cantinho do seu olhar_

_Mas tenho medoooooooooo"_

Comecei a ensaboar meu corpo com meu sabonete de erva doce, dançando ao som doce daquela melodia que saia pela minha boca, fechei meus olhos e comecei a dançar, lentamente imaginando esta dançando com ele, e rapidamente me puni por esta pensando nele novamente, era como uma doença, que eu não podia me livrar,nem se eu tomasse todo remédio do mundo, muito menos as doideiras farmacêuticas de mamãe. Aquela doença chamada Harry Potter, parecia que não ía deixar meu ser de forma nenhuma, e ainda mais agora, eu nem conseguia olhar pra outros caras por causa dele. Desliguei o chuveiro, abri o boxe e alcancei minha toalha e me pus a secar meu corpo.

"_Graça ao meu bom Deus, não estou mais com febre, mais também se estivesse depois de tomar aquele coquetel, derruba elefante da mamãe, eu poderia dizer que não faço parte desse planeta. Até agora me pergunto como eu consegui a sobreviver às doses matinais de cachaça..."._

Coloquei minha roupa e sai do banheiro, e dei de cara com Hermione e Draco no meu quarto, sentados em minha cama com olhares divertidos pra mim. Não pude deixar de me assustar, não tinha escutado nenhum dos dois ali, e fiquei imaginando quanto tempos eles estariam ali me esperando sair do banho.

- GENTE QUE SUSTO! Gritei com a mão no coração, para os dois projetos de amigos em minha frente – Assustar uma doente não é legal, vocês deviam ser presos. Falei dramaticamente pra os dois.

- Aí, será que existe um ser mais dramático que essa cabeça de fósforo ambulante? Hermione falou rindo fitando Draco e a mim.

- Oi Gi. O louro falou comigo, ignorando completamente o comentário de Mione – Pelo o que vejo já esta se sentindo melhor? Ele perguntou de forma carinhosa e ao mesmo tempo sedutora.

- To bem melhor. Dirigir-me ao armário e peguei uma escova e me pus a pentear as madeixas vermelhas – Pelo menos não estou com febre, vocês não tem a mínima noção de como eu sofri com os remédios loucos da mamãe. Contei sorrindo e sentei próximo ao louro, passando a escova pelo cabelo.

- Liga não Gi, toda mãe é assim, acho que são feitas na mesma fabrica. A morena disse as gargalhadas – Eu trouxe suas tarefas, e não se preocupa que você não perdeu nada demais. Vi minha amiga pegar algumas folhas em sua mochila e me entregar.

- Valeu Mi. Sorri agradecida – Tem certeza que o que eu perdi não foi importante né? Perguntei um pouco aflita, pois odiava perder aula.

- Não Gi. Mione caiu na gargalhada e eu não entendi nada, tinha perguntando alguma coisa engraçada por acaso? Depois de muitas gargalhadas – Você só perdeu Gi uma aula interessantíssima com nossa ilustre professora de filosofia fantasiada de alface.

- Hã? Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer depois de ouvir as palavras daquela morena maluca. Olhei pro lado e pude ver Draco me fitando seriamente e corei loucamente, por mais que fossemos amigos de muito tempo, não tinha me acostumado com esse jeito de Draco me olhar, sempre me deixava sem graça.

- Deixa pra lá, depois te conto sobre a mulher alface. Desviei minha atenção de Draco para Mione – Agora mudando de assunto radicalmente, aconteceu alguma com você? Ela perguntou intrigada e pude perceber que Draco continuava a me fitar.

- Como assim? Perguntei alarmada.

"Gente, será que eu tenho amigos que lêem mente? Ou eu sou mais transparente do que eu pensava!"

- Você esta diferente. Ouvi Draco dizer me observando minuciosamente – Aconteceu alguma coisa você que te mudou. Engoli em seco com aquele olhar tão penetrante, parecia que ele estava lendo minha alma.

Levantei-me da cama e comecei a arrumar a escrivaninha, que estava perfeitamente arrumada, eu só queria uma desculpa para não encarar aqueles olhos pratiados que me faziam tremer. Estava tão nervosa tentando em vão disfarçar minhas "mudanças" que não percebi que Draco estava atrás de mim, senti suas mãos quentes em meu ombro e tremi quando ele me virou para encará-lo. Não consegui olhar nos seus olhos novamente, e abaixei a cabeça, meus pés pareceram naquele momento muito mais "encantadores!".

- Fala pra mim o que houve Gi. Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas, Draco estava sendo extremamente carinhoso comigo, e eu estava me sentindo muito carente naquele momento.

- Não houve nada Draco. Ele colocou sua mão em meu queixo erguendo meu rosto para que me fitasse nos olhos, e não pude mais me segurar quando vi tanto amor ali naqueles olhos cinza. – Draco, por favor...não insisti... – Falei me desvencilhando de seus braços e voltando a sentar em minha cama.

Abracei minhas pernas, e afundei meu rosto em meus joelhos, e chorei silenciosamente, senti o colchão afundar ao meu lado e sabia que Draco estava ali me fitando, com seus olhos preocupados, mais não queria contar aquilo pra ele, estava envergonhada demais pra contar o que tinha acontecido, principalmente pra ele.

- Você nunca teve segredo comigo. Eu o ouvi dizer, com um pouco de mágoa na voz e levantei minha cabeça lentamente e o encarei seriamente, e me dei conta que faltava alguém naquele quarto.

- Cadê a Mione? Perguntei enxugando minhas lágrimas e passei os olhos pelo quarto à procura da morena.

- Saiu assim que você se levantou pra arrumar a mesa e disfarçar que esta nos escondendo algo Ele falou me fitando.

"_Será possível, porque que eu tinha que arrumar logo um amigo que me conhece melhor do que eu mesma? Assim não dá!"_

- Eu não sei se tenho coragem de te dizer o que aconteceu Draco. Falei corando, aquilo era difícil demais de se dizer, ainda mais pra ele.

- Porque você não experimenta? Quem sabe eu não saia correndo assim que você relatar essa coisa tão horrenda. Sorriu divertido, e eu não pude deixar de rir também, Draco é uma pessoa maravilhosa, sempre conseguia ver algo bom nas piores coisas, ele tinha o dom de me deixar alegre mesmo se eu estivesse um caco.

- Okay eu vou contar, mais eu posso te contar quando estiver me sentindo preparada? Meus olhos brilharam de aflição naquele pedido desesperado para o louro em minha frente.

- Preparada... – Eu o ouvi sussurrar e me fitou mais sério do que nunca. – Virginia... – Corei da cabeça aos pés naquela hora e fiquei completamente sem jeito, Draco havia acabado de descobrir, sim, pois ele só me chamava de Virginia, quando eu fazia algo em que ele considerava grave, e era raríssimo ele me chamar de Virginia, a não ser é claro se estivesse brincando, e definitivamente, ele não parecia brincar naquele momento.

- Draco eu... – Minhas palavras morreram em minha garganta quando o fitei e vi decepção em seus olhos, não queria machucá-lo daquele jeito, mais era algo inevitável para mim, eu não o amava, não daquele jeito.

- Tudo bem Gi. Ele murmurou sem me fitar nos olhos, e aquilo doeu no meu coração, porque sempre que a gente deseja não machucar alguém que gostamos, sempre acabamos magoando essa pessoa? – Vamos esquecer isso ta bom? Você deve ter tido seus motivos e eu não vou perguntar quais foram, afinal de contas à vida é sua. Ele falou erguendo a cabeça e me olhando nos olhos e sorrindo docemente para mim, e nesse instante senti meu coração amolecer, balancei minha cabeça positivamente.

- Obrigado. Falei sinceramente, e me joguei em seus braços e não pude deixar de pensar em como estava me sentindo protegida em seus braços, sorri aliviada, por ter colocado aquilo pra fora, mesmo não falando nada, me senti mais leve por ter contado pra alguém, mesmo que esse alguém seja Draco. – Eu adoro você meu louro. Gargalhei em seus braços e o ouvi rir também e isso me deixou feliz.

- Eu também te adoro minha ruiva. – Sua voz saiu carregada de sentimento, e percebi que ele respirava pesadamente, me afastei um pouco de seu abraço e fitei seus olhos, estes por sinal estavam escuros, o prateado de seus lindos olhos estava opacos, e eu não sei explicar se foi carência, mais naquele momento, sentir uma vontade louca de beijá-lo. – Gi eu... – Mas eu não permiti que ele falasse mais nada, foi mais forte do que eu, em um minuto estava o escutando e no outro estava beijando com toda minha fome, desejo e carência tudo junto.

Seus lábios eram frios, porem, macios, senti uma corrente elétrica correr por meu corpo, e me vi desejando mais daquela boca, Draco me apertou mais em seus braços, e senti sua língua quente passando por meus lábios pedindo passagem para entrar, coisa que não neguei, fui invadida por uma língua quente e experiente, seu gosto de menta, era maravilhoso, e estava me fazendo arfar, passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, e me pus a acariciar suas madeixas louras, ouvi um gemido de satisfação sair dos lábios do louro, quando nossas línguas começaram uma dança sensual. Draco acariciava minhas costas, e minha nuca ao mesmo tempo e deixava um rastro de fogo por onde suas mãos passavam, minhas pernas começaram a fraquejar, e eu dei graças a Deus por esta sentada, pois acho que se estivesse em pé, provavelmente teria caído. Por um longo momento esqueci do moreno, e adorei ainda mais Draco por isso, e investi mais naquele beijo, que parecia que não ía acabar nunca, nossas bocas se buscavam, e eu me vi caindo num abismo sem fim, senti o louro me puxar para seu colo, e continuar com aquele beijo, que mais parecia um carinho, de tão doce. Não podia comparar jamais o beijo de Draco com o de Harry, o moreno havia me beijado com uma fome e um desespero tão grande, que só podia se comparar a um homem do deserto sedento por água, o beijo dele havia sido bom, fogoso, impetuoso, voraz, dentre outras coisas e eu tinha gostado de ser beijada daquele jeito, mais o louro me beijava com uma calma, com carinho, amor, tudo era passado naquele beijo, e eu naquele momento, era o que mais desejava, precisava me sentir querida, amada, e isso, Draco estava fazendo com uma maestria formidável. Já estava sentindo falta do ar em meus pulmões e quando não deu mais pra agüentar, nos separamos, dando fim então aquele beijo.

Respirávamos com muita dificuldade, eu sentia que estava vermelha, pois meu rosto parecia que ía pegar fogo, e me vi fitando meu joelhos, com muita vergonha pelo o que eu tinha feito, tinha atacado Draco na cara dura, sem me importar com seus sentimentos, e isso fez me sentir uma cretina de primeira por ter me aproveitado da situação, não podia ter feito aquilo, sentia seus olhos sobre mim, talvez esperando por uma explicação, mais não conseguia encara-lo, estava muito envergonhada por tudo, desejei com todas forças de meu ser um buraco pra enfiar a cara, e quem sabe só sair de lá, quando criasse vergonha na cara, ou morar lá pra sempre e fazer amizade com as minhocas, essa última realmente era tentadora. Estava tão concentrada em meus pensamentos, que não percebi que ainda me encontrava em seu colo, e isso fez com que eu ficasse mais vermelha do que eu já estava, e só não sai correndo do quarto feito uma adolescente que acaba de receber seu primeiro beijo, completamente transtornada e envergonhada, principalmente, pois escutei a voz de Draco, enquanto me puxava para seus braços, me ajeitando em seu peito e acariciando minha cabeça.

- Obrigada. Engoli em seco após ouvir isso. – Não se preocupe que não vou te cobrar nada. Senti ele dar um beijo em minha cabeça e me apertar mais em seus braços. – Só queria te dizer, que seja qual for sua decisão Gi, eu vou te apoiar. Fechei meus olhos e afundei meu rosto em seu peito.

Tinha que fazer uma escolha, e ela já estava feita, e era o melhor pra mim, tinha que pensar um pouco em mim também, eu sei que poderia me apaixonar por Draco, e esquecer o moreno, isso só exigia força de vontade, eu iria tentar, também tinha o direito de ser feliz, e nada melhor do que ficar com uma pessoa que gosta da gente.

- Obrigada Draco. Minha voz saiu abafada, por esta com o rosto colado em seu peito. – Obrigada por me entender. E me permitir ficar mais nos braços daquele louro que eu tanto amava, pena que não era da mesma forma em que ele me amava.

**xxxXxxx**

Tinha acabado de sair do quarto de Gina, a deixando conversar com Draco, ela com certeza estava em melhor companhia do que ao meu lado, resolvi deixa-los a sós com um pouco de esperança, quem sabe a ruiva não da uma chance pra ela mesma e para Draco, que é completamente apaixonado por ela, talvez desse certo, ou talvez não, aquilo só o destino poderia saber, mais Gina tinha que se dar aquela chance, isso ela tinha.

Dirigi-me a ultima porta daquele corredor, e parei de frente a mesma, encostei um pouco meu ouvido na porta tentando escutar qualquer barulho que identificasse o que o ruivo estaria fazendo no quarto aquela hora, mais não escutei absolutamente nada, e aquilo me intrigou, o que Rony estaria fazendo no quarto aquela hora, naquele silencio total.

"_Estudando?"_

Pensei curiosa, mais definitivamente ele não estaria estudando, Rony não era do tipo que estuda, muito menos numa tarde daquela, era praticamente uma coisa impossível de se imaginar.

"_Mas o que esse ruivo folgado ta fazendo nesse quarto nesse silencio todo?"_

Provavelmente dormindo, era a coisa mais lógica a se pensar, para aquele silencio todo, e empurrei a porta devagar, para não assusta-lo ou acorda-lo, afinal não sabia o que ele estava fazendo no quarto mesmo, só tinha certeza de uma coisa, ele estava naquele quarto, pois ele havia dito que iria esperá-la no quarto, então ele estaria ali.

Abri a porta lentamente e entrei sem fazer nenhum barulho, e quando passei meus olhos pelo quarto, vi uma silhueta ruiva deitada, toda esparramada na cama, tive vontade de ri, Rony dormia um sono tão pesado que podia cai uma bomba naquele quarto, que na certa ele não iria acordar. Aproximei-me de sua cama e vi, que ele dormia apenas com uma calça boxe, e aquilo fez meu corpo todo estremecer, um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha, quando vi o tronco de Rony todo nu, seu tronco todo definido, e liso, não continha nenhum pêlo, sua respiração estava calma como a de um bebê, muito diferente da minha, já estava suando e as pernas mais moles do que geléia, só de ver aquele garoto que tanto amava, deitando semi nu naquela cama, estava fazendo sentir um calor no baixo ventre, que se não tomasse cuidado iria atacar aquele ruivo, igual uma louca por sexo, meus lábios se encontravam secos e me vi desejando mergulhar nos do ruivo que se encontrava abertos por onde saía sua respiração calma e tranqüila.

Sentei no pequeno espaço que tinha ao seu lado na cama e me pus a acariciar seu cabelos cor de fogo, e imaginando se eu poderia algum dia amar outro homem como amava aquele ruivo em minha frente. O que sentia por ele era mais forte do que qualquer coisa que eu podia imaginar, era mais forte do que qualquer coisa que conhecia, mais forte que todo meu ser, e não sabia exatamente, quando passei a ama-lo com tanta intensidade, era um amor tão grande que chegava a doer, mais ao mesmo tempo, me sentia completa, como se um pedaço que tiraram de mim a muito tempo, fosse recolocado de volta, como um quebra cabeça, que se você tirar uma peça, para sempre ele estará incompleto, mais se você devolve essa peça, ele estará novamente completo, era assim que eu me sentia com aquele ruivo, como se ele tivesse preenchido o espaço vazio que tinha no meu coração, como se ele tivesse colocado a peça que faltava no quebra cabeça do meu coração.

Enquanto acariciava seus cabelos e pensava em como adorava aquele ruivo, não percebi que ele já havia acordado e agora fingia esta dormindo, olhei bem pra cara de Rony e pude perceber um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Não pude deixar de sorrir, ele estava fingindo esta dormindo, só para receber meus carinhos.

"O ruivo folgado é esse que eu fui arranjar!"

Pensei divertida, e sem ele esperar lhe dei um pequeno puxão de cabelo, fazendo assim ele exclamar um grito e esbugalhar os olhos. Agora eu não tinha mais como segurar e cai na gargalhada.

- Ai Mione! Ele falou esfregando o lugar onde eu havia puxado o cabelo e eu continuava a gargalhar. – Para de rir, sua louca, se não eu vou te fazer calar. Olhou-me com um sorriso malicioso.

- AHUAHUAHUHAUHAUH – E eu continuava a gargalhar, era mais forte do que eu, não conseguia parar, Rony tinha o dom de fazer as caretas mais engraçadas que eu já tinha visto, e ele tinha feito uma justamente hilária, que seria difícil deixar de rir assim de uma hora pra outra. – Foi mal Rony... – Falei tentando controlar a respiração, pois estava muito ofegante, depois daquela crise, que parecia que não queria passar nem tão cedo. – Sua careta foi demais pra mim. – E lá ía eu de novo caindo na gargalhada mais uma vez.

- Ah! Vai parar de rir não... É? Ele falou com tom de ameaça em sua voz, enquanto eu segurava a barriga que já estava doendo de tanto rir, estava curvada em cima do ruivo e parecia que havia surtado, de tanto que ria. – Eu avisei Srta.Granger. Escutei ele dizer, antes de me pegar em seus braços, me puxar pra cima dele, rolar na cama e ficar em cima de mim. Sufoquei um grito de susto por sua atitude.

Parei de rir na mesma hora, como se alguém tivesse apertado um botão em mim, o fitei seriamente e pude ver aqueles lindos olhos azuis brilhando para mim, seu sorriso estava me fazendo sentir arrepios pelo corpo, e quando vi Rony se aproximando de meus lábios, meu corpo se incendiou por completo, minha respiração já estava descompassada e fechei meus olhos nervosamente para receber os lábios do ruivo. O toque de nossas bocas foi como uma explosão e na mesma hora me senti derretida, e ao mesmo tempo protegida com aquele corpo másculo em cima de mim, com aquela boca e língua dançando com a minha, meu corpo transpirava desejo, e eu comecei a acariciar seus cabelos enquanto sentia Rony passar suas mãos pelo meu corpo me fazendo erguer o tronco de encontro ao seu corpo, louca por sentir o corpo do ruivo mais próximo ao meu. Deixei escapar um gemido, quando ele interrompeu o beijo e mordeu meu lábio inferior, o chupando e mordendo me deixando louca, senti uma das mãos de Rony subir por baixo da minha blusa e chegar em meu seio e não pude mais segurar as lamurias que saiam da minha boca descontroladamente, aquilo estava me deixando fora de órbita, nunca tinha sido beijada daquela forma por ninguém, e aquele amasso estava me fazendo subir pelas paredes e se eu não parasse logo com aquilo, iria acabar fazendo algo não me sentia preparada.

Relutantemente empurrei Rony de cima de mim e sentei na cama o fitando sorrindo e arfando como uma louca morrendo asfixiada.

- Acho melhor a gente parar por aqui. Eu disse sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

- Claro, também acho. Ele falou me fitando com os olhos dizendo totalmente o contrário. – Me desculpa se me excedi Mione, não queria te assustar. Ouvi o ruivo falar de forma preocupada, e sorri agradecida por sua compreensão.

"_Tadinho, ele me pedindo desculpa e eu pensando numa forma de estuprá-lo, Deus, eu sou uma maníaca, maníaca por sexo, será que preciso de acompanhamento médico?"_

- Não precisa pedir desculpa Ron, eu adorei cada momento que passei com você. Disse sem fita-lo, pois senti minhas bochechas esquentarem novamente, devia estar da cor dos cabelos fogo de Rony de tanta vergonha.

- Eu também adoro cada momento que passo com você minha morena linda. Fui puxada para seus braços, em um abraço carinhoso, e me senti a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

- Eu te amo Ron. Falei beijando seu peito e percebi um leve tremor quando meus lábios afastaram de seu tronco nu.

- Eu também te amo Mi. Escutei ele dizendo e logo em seguida beijar minha cabeça e me apertando em seus braços.

Sorri bobamente, estava me sentindo a mulher mais sortuda e feliz do mundo, e nada podia estragar aquela felicidade que estava sentindo, afinal de contas eu tinha achado minha peça do quebra cabeça e nada iria tirá-la de mim, nada faria meu quebra cabeça ficar incompleto novamente.

**xxxXxxx**

Tinha acabado de acordar, com gritos vindo do quarto de Rony, provavelmente, meu irmão não estava no quarto sozinho, e apurando bem os ouvidos poderia dizer com toda certeza que aquela era a voz de Mione. Estava contente em saber que Rony tinha conseguido o que queria, pois sempre soube que ele era e é louco pela Mione, e vice versa. Via Rony todo dia tentar uma aproximação com a morena, e ela o chutar como um traste inútil, mais todos sabíamos que aquilo era só fachada, e logo logo ela iria dar o braço a torcer e se entregar aquele amor tão bonito que era aquele daquele dois, era só questão de tempo.

Levantei-me da cama, e me dirigi ao banheiro, precisava tomar uma ducha, pra aliviar a tensão, a dor de cabeça tinha passado, mais a dor na consciência não. Fui me arrastando, e quando cheguei ao meu destino, não pude deixar de pensar no que tinha acontecido naquele banheiro algumas horas atrás. A bancada onde eu a havia colocado sentada, já estava arrumada com meus produtos de higiene, mais as cenas e gemidos, tudo passava diante de meus olhos como um filme, e logo me vi acariciando aquela bancada, onde tinha sido o palco de nossa paixão, onde nos dois tínhamos nos estragado um para o outro, suspirei profundamente, e liguei a água, o jato quente começou a cair, e pus minha cabeça em embaixo daquela cachoeira e fechei meus olhos, me permitindo viajar por um país livre de preocupação e livre de Gina Weasley, livre de suas curvas, livre de sua boca vermelha, livre de sua voz melodiosa, enfim livre de tudo que possa lembrá-la.

Depois de um tempo, que na verdade não saberia dizer quanto, sai do boxe, peguei minha toalha, enrolei em minha cintura, e sai do banheiro e busquei uma bermuda e uma camiseta na gaveta de meu armário. Coloquei a roupa, e comecei a imaginar um jeito de me aproximar de Gina, falar com ela, e quem sabe, pelo menos, voltar ao que era antes. Não podia deixar a situação fugir do controle, ninguém podia desconfiar sobre o que tinha acontecido conosco, não definitivamente, aquilo estava fora de cogitação. Só de imaginar que mamãe e papai poderiam descobrir, um medo tão grande invadia o meu ser, que eu não conseguia comparar com nada, ao não ser é claro, com o dia em que eu pensei que Gina tinha se afogado, aquele dia também senti muito medo, algo que nunca tinha sentido na vida, sensação de perda, sensação de vazio. Só de lembrar da cena, fazia meu coração ficar apertado, como se duas mãos invisíveis esmagassem ele sem dor nem piedade. Conseguia lembrar nitidamente daquele dia, em que só Gina e eu sabíamos, e por muitas razões resolvemos não contar pra ninguém.

**FLASHBACK**

_Há três anos atrás..._

O sol estava torrando minhas costas, mais isso não estava fazendo efeito nenhum em mim, eu continuava eufórico, e jogava aquela bola sem parar naquela cesta, que papai havia colocado ali naquele espaço vazio da casa. Quanto mais eu jogava mais sentia, necessidade de jogar, e cada vez que fazia uma cesta, vibrava como um louco, saia pulando e gritava para minha platéia imaginaria, com direito a dancinha de comemoração e tudo.

Estava me preparando mais uma vez pra jogar a bola na cesta, quando avistei a ruiva, passar por mim, com seus patins pendurados em seu ombro, com um pé jogado pra um lado do corpo, indo direto para a área em volta da piscina e sentar em umas das cadeiras e começar colocar seus patins. Pus-me a observá-la, e fiquei completamente transtornado com a teimosia da ruiva quando a vi, dando voltas ao redor da piscina com seus patins. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes mamãe já havia dito que não era para ela patinar com eles em volta da piscina, pois ela corria o risco de cair na mesma e até se afogar, já que Gina não sabia nadar de jeito nenhum. Mas quem disse que ela ligava, parecia que quando mamãe falava com ela, entrava num ouvido e saía pelo outro, de tão teimosa que era aquela ruiva, e lá estava à danada, correndo em volta daquela piscina e me deixando preocupado, pois nem me concentrar em meu jogo eu conseguia mais.

Resolvi não jogar mais, não iria conseguir me concentrar mesmo, e me dirigi ao lugar onde a ruiva se encontrava girando em torno da piscina com seus cabelos vermelhos soltos, esvoaçantes, eu ri quando a vi patinando como um anjo deslizando sobre uma superfície de mármore. O medo de cair na piscina e acabar se dando mal, não parecia lhe afetar, pois ela sorria e continuava a deslizar de um lado pra outro, me sentei em uma das cadeiras que se encontrava ao redor da piscina e puxei assunto com ela.

- Você não tem medo de cair não ruiva? Perguntei a fitando um pouco preocupado, pois tinha acabado de ver um de seus pés passarem na beirada da piscina.

- Gosto de viver perigosamente maninho. Ela disse, agora andando de costa, e isso fez com que meu medo aumentasse.

- Gina cuidado, você pode acabar caindo, presta atenção moleca! Falei me levantando da cadeira e seguindo seus movimentos de perto.

- Harry você parece um velho, curta mais a vida. Ela disse abrindo os braços e passando por mim numa velocidade enorme, seus cabelos vermelhos passaram pelo meu rosto e o cheiro invadiu minhas narinas sem pedir licença. – Com perigo, as coisas ficam muito melhores, muito mais gostoso. Gargalhou me fitando com seus olhos azuis.

Não pude deixar de achá-la linda, com o seu jeito de menina moça, suas bochechas vermelhas por causa do sol escaldante, suas sardas mais ouriçadas, por assim dizer na sua pele branca, a testa com pequenas gotículas de suor, os lábios rubros como sangue, por ser mordidos varias vezes, demonstrando o esforço que fazia para patinar naquele clima quente. Os cabelos soltos emoldurando seu rosto de boneca, com alguns fios molhados colando em sua testa, bochechas, ombros e colo, um verdadeiro quadro do pecado, seu jeitinho de ninfeta, lolita, era de deixar qualquer ser do sexo oposto caindo de amores, sei que não era nada sadio pensar nela na forma em que eu estava pensando, mais era mais forte do que eu, ela conseguia ser extremamente sexy, mesmo sendo ela mesma, meu corpo se incendiava simplesmente às vezes em vê-la comendo algo, chupando um sorvete, se lambuzando com uma fruta, e nessas horas me sentia um total depravado. Gina foi me conquistando com seu jeito inocente e ingênuo de ser, e quando percebi, já estava completamente louco pela aquela ruiva risonha que adora cantar e andar de patins em volta da piscina.

- Gina, eu vou entrar e tomar um banho, você não acha melhor dá uma parada? Olhei pra ela todo esperançoso, querendo de qualquer forma que ela entrasse comigo, não queria deixá-la sozinha ali correndo aquele risco.

- Harry deixa de ser chato, eu sei me cuidar muito bem, poxa que porre! Ela falou exaltada, e aquilo me deixou realmente revoltado, eu estava ali preocupado com ela, e ela nem ligando pra minha preocupação.

- Ta bom. Falei nervoso passando por ela. – Mas depois não vem me pedir ajuda se cair nessa piscina. Deixai-a sozinha e entrei em casa mais do que indignado com a atitude dela.

Catei um refrigerante na geladeira e corri os degraus a cima, pra chegar logo em meu quarto. Chegando lá, tirei minha blusa e joguei numa cadeira perto da minha escrivaninha, fazendo assim a pilha de roupa que se encontrava em cima dela, cair no chão, resolvi não dar atenção aquela pequena bagunça e peguei minha tolha que se encontrava jogada junto com as roupas, quando ouvi um grito e um barulho de algo caindo dentro d'água. Senti um aperto no coração e sai correndo feito louco pelo corredor e até hoje me pergunto como desci as escadas tão rápido daquele jeito, logo já estava do lado de fora da casa e comecei a procurar a ruiva desesperadamente, corri pra piscina e vi um borrão vermelho boiando cobre aquelas águas avermelhada, isso mesmo avermelhada, pois tudo ao redor da ruiva parecia manchado de algo vermelho, e eu nem raciocinei e pulei rapidamente em sua direção, e quando cheguei perto dela, pude ver que esta com um corte na cabeça que sangrava muito, e que ela estava desacordada e não respirava, nadei velozmente para a borda da piscina e a puxei para cima. Estava pálida como neve e meus olhos encheram de lágrimas instantaneamente, comecei a balançá-la, mais ela não demonstrava nenhum sinal de vida e aquilo estava me fazendo ficar fora de mim, não sabia o que fazer, estávamos sozinhos em casa, e eu não sabia como proceder num caso como aquele. Estava tremendo como vara verde, e resolvi respirar profundamente e pensar em algo para fazer, logo minha mente clareou e eu dei graças a Deus por isso, todo minuto agora era valioso e eu não poderia desperdiçá-lo.

Encostei meu ouvido em sua boca e não senti sua respiração, posei meu ouvido mais uma vez em seu peito e seu coração estava muito fraco, comecei a ergue sua cabeça um pouco para trás, tapei seu nariz, e abri sua boca e rezei com todas as minhas forças pra aquilo dar certo. Encostei minha boca em seus lábios e senti meu corpo todo se arrepiar e pensei comigo mesmo.

"_Harry Potter, isso não é hora pra pensar nessas coisas, comporte-se e presta atenção no que você esta fazendo, sua anta tamanho G!"_

Assoprei uma boa quantidade de ar pra sua boca, e pressionei seu peito três vezes, depois retornei a sua boca novamente, e depois ao seu peito de novo, Gina não reagia e minhas lágrimas não eram mais controladas, estava desesperado, tava vendo a ruiva morrer e não estava conseguindo fazer nada.

"_Meus Deus, não a leve de mim, eu a amo mais do que qualquer coisa que eu possa pensar... por favor... não faça isso comigo... foi culpa minha, eu não devia a ter deixado sozinha..."_

Meus pensamentos desconexos, estavam me fazendo me sentir cada vez pior. Mais não ía desistir, nem que eu segurasse a vida dela com minhas mãos, mas não iria deixá-la morrer.

- Anda ruiva, acorda. Falei antes de colar meus lábios nela e assoprar ar em sua boca. – Vamos abra esses olhos azuis, heim? Pressionei seu peito novamente. – Anda Gina, por favor, ruiva não faz isso comigo? Minha voz estava abafada por causa das lágrimas. – Volta pra mim Gi, eu prometo que nunca mais te encho o saco, mais volta? Minha respiração estava mais descompassada do que qualquer coisa, e quando mergulhei meus lábios novamente a inflando como um balão, Gina tossiu, expulsando uma grande quantidade de água pela boca e eu a pus de lado para que pudesse expelir toda a água.

Contrai meus lábios num sorriso, que não consegui esticar mais porque minhas limitações faceais não permitiram mais naquele momento me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, só de vê-la ali respirando e me olhando com aquelas íris azuis como duas pedras de anis, fizeram meu coração ficar mais acelerado do que já estava e antes que eu pudesse raciocinar, a tomei em meus braços e a beijei com todo amor e saudade que eu sentia em meu ser, e provavelmente a peguei de surpresa, pois Gina demorou para corresponder ao beijo, mais correspondeu, e foi o melhor beijo que eu já dei em toda minha vida, apesar daquele ser o primeiro e eu não fazia idéia de como era outros beijos, mais eu estava muito feliz, pois estava dando o meu primeiro beijo numa pessoa que eu gostava muito, e tinha que demonstrar isso de alguma forma, e beija-la tinha sido pra mim a melhor forma de mostrar minha felicidade.

Foi um beijo inexperiente, mais muito bom, um beijo inocente, mais gostoso, e estava fazendo meu corpo reagir de forma estranha, Gina esta com suas mãos em minha nuca, mexendo em meus cabelos, e eu estava sentindo minha espinha ficar toda arrepiada, nossos corpos molhados, e minhas mãos passando pelo seu corpo estavam fazendo minha cabeça fervilhar com cenas que eu jamais pensei, tinha que parar com aquele beijo, antes que fôssemos longe demais, ou que alguém pegasse a gente, ali daquele jeito, mais quem disse que eu queria terminar aquele beijo. Gina me puxou pra cima dela e eu perdi o pouco de razão que restava em mim, meu corpo inteiro formigou e minha excitação começou a ficar aparente demais, tinha que sair logo de cima dela, senão, não responderia mais por mim. Empurrei Gina com um aperto no peito e procurei urgentemente por ar, meus pulmões respiraram aliviados, ergui o corpo e encarei a ruiva na minha frente muito vermelha e ofegante, e me senti extremamente envergonhado, lhe estendi a mão a ajudando a ficar sentada e achei melhor falar alguma coisa pra quebrar com aquele silencio constrangedor.

- Hã... temos... temos... Que cuidar desse seu ferimento aí... aí.. na testa. Estava muito nervoso e não conseguia encara-la, a única coisa que queria no momento era um foguete para quem sabe me mudar pra Plutão e nunca mais voltar.

- Certo.. claro.. – Ela também disse sem me fitar, tava da cor de pimentão de tão vermelha.

Levantei-me e a ajudei a se levantar, fomos para a cozinha, onde eu peguei a maleta da mamãe de primeiros socorros e comecei a tentar dar um jeito naquele corte, não tinha sido profundo, só num lugar da cabeça que sangrava bastante, quando machucado, por sorte não estava mais sangrando e eu pude limpar e fazer um curativo. Durante todo tempo, não nos encaramos, e isso estava sendo muito mais _muito_ estranho mesmo. Sentia uma volta avassaladora de beijá-la novamente, mais não podia fazer aquilo, por isso fiz o máximo e impossível para me controlar, e graças à misericórdia dos deuses eu consegui.

- Pronto. Falei guardando as coisas de volta na maleta. – Você pode ir tirar essa roupa molhada. Terminei pegando a maleta e guardando de volta no lugar.

- Harry eu... – Ela começou mais eu não permiti que ela continuasse.

- Gina vamos esquecer isso ta bom? Falei triste, e não puder deixar de ficar pior do que já estava quando vi nos seus olhos lágrimas de tristeza também.

- Quer saber Harry Potter... - A vi levantando de seu lugar e subir pelas escadas de cabeça baixa, mais antes eu ainda consegui ouvir. – Vai se ferrar. E assim a vi desaparecendo escada acima.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Lembrar daquele dia horrível, definitivamente não era legal, o medo de perdê-la foi terrível, não queria passar por aquele tipo de situação nunca mais, estava além das minhas forças, algo que nunca estaria preparado novamente.

Resolvi sair do quarto e tentar falar com a ruiva, cheguei ao corredor, e me aproximei de sua porta, quando estava exatamente em frente da mesma, não conseguia encontrar coragem para bater e falar com ela, simplesmente parecia uma coisa muito difícil, levantava a mão no ar para bater, e perdia as forças e a mão desabava ao lado do meu corpo, o medo tinha se apoderado do meu ser.

"_Vamos Harry, não seja medroso... coragem homem! É só bater na porta e esperar ela ter a bondade de te aceitar sem antes quebrar sua cara, muito simples, coisa pouca, encara isso de frente..."._

Estava soando frio e minha coragem parecia que tinha esquecido lá no quarto, pois eu tinha saído certo do que ía fazer, mais agora não sabia absolutamente nada, tinha virado um retardado inseguro em questão de segundos.

Fechei meus olhos e respirei profundamente, era agora ou nunca, tinha que fazer aquilo, ergui meu punho fechado lentamente e posicionei na porta, pronto para reproduzir o "toc toc toc" e quem sabe por milagre divino chamar a atenção da ruiva, quando de repente a porta a minha frente foi aberta rapidamente me fazendo dá um salto pra trás como um gato fugindo de um banho d'água fria. O susto foi tão grande que senti uma vontade quase que descontrolada de socar a cara daquele loiro que tinha aberto a porta sem nem ao menos ter me avisado. O cara parecia que vivia pisando em ovos, sempre que caminhava, ou fazia qualquer tipo de ação não produzia barulho algum, era terrivelmente esquisito. Lá estava ele me olhando como se eu fosse uma ser de outro planeta, pois ele tinha essa característica, se ele quisesse, conseguia fazer com que a pessoa se sentisse pior que o E.T de Varginha, e isso eu posso dizer e afirmar, já que conhecia aquele aguado a muito tempo e já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes ele já tinha direcionado aquele olhar pra mim.

- Juro, seu eu fosse mulher e estivesse grávida, com certeza teria parido! Falei exasperado fuzilando Draco com olhar e vendo ele me fitar muito sério. – O que foi? Perguntei estranhado seu comportamento, ele seria o primeiro a gargalhar da minha cara.

- Nada. Disse seco, e aquilo foi muito estranho. – Você vai falar com a Gi? Perguntou-me assassinando com o olhar, e aquilo deu medo.

"_E agora essa, será que eu sou rodeado de maluco? O que deu nele agora? Será que a Gina... Ah! Não... Eu não acredito que a Gina fez isso!"_

- Hã... Sim. Gaguejei e me senti um completo idiota, estava muito envergonhado. – Ela esta aí dentro? Perguntei sem encará-lo.

"_Nossa! A vergonha me deixou debilóide? Que pergunta estúpida, é claro que ela esta lá dentro, o que mais ele estaria fazendo no quarto dela sozinho!"_

- Ela esta dormindo Harry. Mais uma vez ouvi a voz de meu amigo, mais gélida do que o habitual. – Acho melhor deixa-la descansar. Finalizou o assunto e virou pro corredor e antes de desaparecer na escada eu o escutei. – Harry você é um imbecil! Fitou-me seriamente e sumiu pelas escadas e não pude deixar de concordar com ele.

"_Tem toda razão meu amigo, e sou um imbecil!"_

**xxxXxxx**

Estava mais uma vez com a cara enfiada na cama, pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido comigo, minha vida tava parecendo angu de bêbado de tão bagunçada que estava, meu corpo parecia bem melhor, não sentia mais aquele dor cruciante na garganta e nem estava mais com febre. Provavelmente voltaria pra escola amanhã mesmo, e estava contente por isso, não agüentava mais ficar presa naquela casa, apesar de ter ficado só aquele dia, não gostava da sensação de ficar enjaulada a um lugar sem poder sair pra canto nenhum.

Draco tinha praticamente acabado de sair, e eu agradeceria ele eternamente por não ter deixado Harry entrar, não estava nem um pouco a fim de encarar a conversa com o moreno agora, pois eu sei o que me esperava, era sempre assim, ele fazia suas burradas comigo, pedia pra que eu esquecesse e depois vinha pedir desculpa por tudo, que era um idiota e blá blá blá... Não... Sinceramente não estava com saco pra aquilo, e quanto mais eu pudesse adiar aquele conversa fiada dele, eu iria adiar, pois eu precisava de tempo pra me mostrar forte, quando ele viesse, queria estar preparada, e não me desmanchar em lágrimas.

Enquanto divagava em meus pensamentos, escutei numa terra longínqua alguém entrar no quarto e resolvi voltar do planeta Potter, e ver quem invadia meu quarto, e não pude deixar de rir, lá vinha minha pobre amiga toda descabelada, os lábios vermelhos e inchados, as roupas toda amarrotada e um brilhos nos olhos de dar inveja.

- Nossa Senhora heim! Exclamei tentando segurar a risada em vão. – Não sabia que meu irmão era tão... tão... FERVOROSO! E não pude mais me segurar, a cara a pobre Hermione fez e a cor que ela ficou, só ajudou para que eu gargalhasse mais de sua cara.

- Aí Gi, você não é uma amiga nada discreta. Ela disse sentando ao meu lado na cama e começou a me espancar com os travesseiros. – Para de rir da minha cara, _Gininha_. Falou debochadamente, sabendo que aquilo me irritava.

- Gininha é a put...

- Olha a boca suja. Ela interrompeu antes que eu terminasse. – Se não irei ser obrigada a enfiar uma barra de sabão de goela a baixo em você, _Gininha_. Agora era ela que gargalhava da minha cara indignada.

- Ta bom. Levantei meus braços me rendendo. – Eu não comento mais sobre seus _amassos incrivelmente quentes _com meu irmão, e você não me chama mais de _Gininha_, sabe que eu odeio isso. Terminei fazendo bico, e pude ver Mione me imitando, e depois de três segundos, caímos na gargalhada mais uma vez.

Depois de basicamente uns cinco minutos rindo feito duas malucas no quarto, resolvemos parar para respirar, e resolvemos colocar o papo em dia, conversamos sobre a escola, a aula da Professora Louva Deus, que Mione tinha carinhosamente apelidado, conversamos sobre o namoro dela com Rony, e acabamos chegando num assunto, que não queria lembrar, muito menos falar, mais eu precisava contar pra ela, precisava de uma opinião feminina, uma opinião de melhor amiga. E foi o que eu fiz, contei tudo, pra ela, que me escutava atentamente, contei com alguns detalhes, não todos, pois alguns eu não tinha coragem de repetir nem para mim mesma, ainda mais contar pra outra pessoa, mesmo que essa fosse minha melhor amiga. Terminei meu relato e pude ver Mione me fitar com sua testa franzida, indicando que estava preocupada com algo, passou-se alguns minutos e ela continuava a me olhar e aquilo estava me deixando em cólicas pra saber sua opinião, e eu não estava agüento mais, tinha que perguntar.

- Mi? A fitei agoniada. – Fala alguma coisa amiga. Respirei fundo. – Grita, briga, sei lá, faz qualquer coisa. Pedi desesperada.

- Você usou camisinha Gi? Ela perguntou séria e eu gelei, tinha esquecido completamente desse _"pequeno"_ não menos importante detalhe. – Me diz que você se preveniu Virginia? Eu engoli em seco, e tive vontade de gritar.

"_Gina sua jumenta, como foi esquecer de algo tão importante."_

- Não. Sussurrei e vi Mione bater com a palma da mão na sua própria testa e me olhar de um jeito que me deixou desolada.

- Meu Deus Gi, e agora? Perguntou com seus olhos mais do preocupados. – E se você engravidar? E eu não pude mais evitar, me joguei em seus braços e chorei compulsivamente. – Ah! Gi, calma, não é o fim do mundo também. Ela tentava me acalmar sem sucesso. – Vamos dar um jeito. Ela disse por fim.

- Aí Mione, como eu fui burra, como pude me deixar levar e ainda fazer uma burrada dessa, esquecer de algo tão importante. Estava em frangalhos, não conseguia me conformar com a minha ignorância.

- Não foi culpa sua, isso acontece. Ela ergueu meu rosto com suas mãos e me olhou. – Me diz, quando que você menstruou? E eu estranhei aquela perguntar mais resolvi responder, afinal, não tinha força nem pra pensar do porque daquela pergunta.

- Faz dois dias que ela acabou. Vi minha amiga abrir um sorriso e aquilo foi realmente medonho. – Por quê? Não conseguia conter a curiosidade.

- Tabelinha. Ela disse simplesmente e eu acreditei fielmente que ela enfim tinha enlouquecido de vez. – Acorda Gi! Ela exclamou e eu continuei sem entender, acho que chorar estava fazendo mal ao meu cérebro, o pobrezinho estava lento. – Sua menstruação é regular não é? E eu respondi balançando a cabeça positivamente. – Pois então, a tabelinha funciona pra quem tem a menstruação regular, e se a mulher teve relação nos primeiros dias depois da menstruação, não corre o risco de engravidar. Abraçou-me sorrindo e eu ainda estava meio perdida.

- Mi, mais isso é cem por cento certo? Continuava aflita e tinha que saber se aquilo era confiável.

- Bem, cem por cento, não, nenhum método é, mais digamos que você pode respirar um pouco aliviada.

- Não sei não Mi, acho melhor eu procurar um médico. Falei nervosa me levantando e catando na minha agenda o nome do médico.

- De qualquer jeito você vai ter que esperar, nenhum exame que você faça vai acusar esta muito cedo. Voltei a olhar pra ela e concordei com ela, agora o que eu podia fazer era só esperar.

"_Essa vai ser a espera mais agonizante que eu já vivi!"_

**xxxXxxx**

Sabe quando você acorda no meio da noite com vontade quase descontrolada de comer algo, e essa vontade vai te consumindo e tomando conta de todo seu ser, pois é eu estou assim, eu Virginia Weasley, e provavelmente milhões de mulheres no mundo, e sabe por quê? Porque isso é mal de mulher, toda mulher tem vontade de comer algo que não faz a mínima idéia do que é. E vocês devem estar pensando, nossa que doidera, mais é verdade, mulher é um ser estranho, esquisito, fora do normal, e esse tipo de coisa, de querer algo que não faz a menor noção, só pode sair de uma mulher, e é nessas horas que odeio ser mulher. To olhando pro teto do meu quarto e pensado com uma força descomunal, estourando meus pobres neurônios, fazendo a massa cinzenta trabalhar pra saber qual seria o alimento que faria essa vontade quase alucinante de comer algo passar, e sabe a qual alimento eu cheguei por fim? Nenhum... Isso mesmo, pois eu não seria mulher se chegasse nessa conclusão rapidamente, resolvo então levantar e me dirigir à cozinha o mais silenciosamente possível, já que se mamãe me pega, eu posso dar adeus a minha pessoa.

Não me dou o trabalho de colocar o Robe, afinal eu não estava assim tão indecente com aquela camisola de seda preta, curtíssima e com detalhes em renda, e devo citar também, nada sexy, bom... Pelo menos é o que eu acho, pena que nem sempre nossas opiniões são levadas a sério. Mas continuando, rumei para as escadas lentamente para não fazer barulho e no escuro total daquelas escadas, o medo de levar um tropeção e me estabacar escadas a baixo era gigantesco, e me vi descendo agarrada as paredes como uma largatixa ou aranha se preferir, uma cena ridícula vista de fora, mais fazer o que, se ultimamente venho fazendo coisas ridículas.

Chegando ao lugar desejado, me apressei em fechar a porta e ligar a luz do lugar, pois ainda não tinha feito teste pra vaga lume e não estava nem um pouco a fim de brincar de caçar comida no escuro, ainda mais comida que eu nem sabia qual queria. Liguei a luz e me pus a olhar a cozinha, com seus vários armários distribuídos pelas paredes, sua bancada no meio da cozinha, com alguns banquinhos ao redor desta, para um lanche rápido, ou até conversar com quem estivesse cozinhando. Mais um pouco, ao fundo da cozinha, uma mesa retangular, com suas oito cadeiras espalhadas de cada lado dela, três de cada lado, os maiores e uma em cada ponta, as menores. Abri a geladeira e fiquei admirando seus conteúdos, com nada me aguçando a vontade que eu estava, fechei a porta desolada e fui para os armários, teria que achar, nem que passasse a madrugada inteira lá. Quando já estava desistindo, pois já tinha olhado todos os armários, achei ela, sim _ela_, linda, em seu formato de lata, com seu rotulo branco, com as bordas prateadas, e um nome que me atraía mais do que qualquer coisa _"Leite Condensado",_ nunca pensei que fosse amar tanto uma lata de leite moça. Comecei a pular igual a uma gazela pela cozinha, minha felicidade era tamanha, que eu comecei a dançar, uns passos toscos, de dois pra lá e dois pra cá, na boa, ainda bem que estava sozinha, pagar esse mico na frente de alguém é humilhação para o resto da vida.

Já tinha me decidido sobre o que eu realmente queria comer, e só uma coisa piscava em minha cabeça.

"_Brigadeiro"_

Nossa minha boca encheu de água, e eu me vi salivando em cima daquela lata, tava parecendo um cachorro, quando encontra o osso, tamanha era minha vontade. Peguei uma panela, abria a lata cuidadosamente, derramei seu conteúdo lá, peguei os outros ingredientes e após uns cinco minutos, estava em frente ao fogão, mexendo pacientemente, para depois degustar daquela maravilha. Enquanto eu mexia o brigadeiro, pensava na música que Draco tinha me ajudado a terminar, e fechei meus olhas tentando lembrar da batida e da letra, e comecei a cantá-la depois de um tempinho.

"_Voe por todo o mar e volte aqui, Voe por todo mar e volte aqui Pro meu peito..."_

Respirei fundo, sentindo aquela dorzinha chata no peito incomodando, e abri os olhos fitando o nada a minha frente e continuei.

_Se você foi, vou te esperaaaaaaar_

_Com pensamento que só fica em vocêeeee_

_Aquele dia, um algo maiiiiiiis_

_Algo que eu não poderia preveeeeeeer_

_Você passou... Perto de mimmmmmm_

_Sem que eu pudesse entendeeeeeeer_

_Levou os meus sentidos todos pra vocêeeeeee_

_Mudou a minha vida e maisssssssssssss_

_Pedi ao vento pra trazer você aquiiiiiiiii_

_Morando nos meus sonhos... E na minha memória...rá_

_Pedi ao vento pra trazer você pra mimmmmmmmm_

_Vento traz... você de novo_

_Vento faz... do meu mundo novo_

_Voe por todo o mar... e volte aqui_

_Voe por todo mar... e volte aqui..._

_Pro meu peiiiito. Pro meu peitoooooooo_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, rá rá_

Comecei a dançar vagarosamente com aquela música, era incrível como eu conseguia expressar todo o meu sentimento com aquela canção, tinha se tornado umas das minhas favoritas, depois que Draco e eu terminamos ela naquela tarde, eu tinha me apaixonado por ela completamente e estava disposta e já tinha decidido com Draco, que tocaria ela na próxima festa que tivesse no colégio.

_Mudou a minha vida e maisssssssssssss_

_Pedi ao vento pra trazer você aquiiiiiiiii íiiiiii íiiiiii_

_Morando nos meus sonhos... E na minha memória...rá_

_Pedi ao vento pra trazer você pra mim._

_Vento traz... você de novo_

_Vento faz... do meu mundo novo_

_Voe por todo o mar... e volte aqui_

_Voe por todo marrrrrrrr... e volte aqui..._

_Pro meu peiiiito. Pro meu peitoooooooo._

_Pro meu peitooooooooo, pro meu peitooo baby,_

_Ehhhhhhhh, naranáaaaaaaa..._

Finalizei a música e sorri pra mim mesma, tinha conseguido decora-la rápido, e nem tinha a cantado tanto assim, desliguei o fogo do meu brigadeiro e peguei um pano de prato em uma gaveta e fui pro fundos da cozinha e sentei em cima da mesa, e comecei a espalhar o brigadeiro na panela para esfriar, passei o dedo com cuidado na colher de pau e levei a boca, e quase tive um orgasmo instantâneo de tão gostoso que estava aquele doce, comecei a me deliciar com aquele doces dos deuses, relaxei meu corpo, sentei na mesa mais desposada, parecia até um bebê brincado e se lambuzando com aquele doce, senti a alça da minha camisola escorregar no meu ombro, deixando um pouco a mostra a silhueta do meu seio, a levantei, sem dar qualquer importância, não tem nada mais gostoso do que comer brigadeiro com colher de pau, delicia dos deuses. Depois de um tempinho senti como se estivesse sendo observada, larguei o doce e comecei a procurar de onde vinha aquela sensação e quando olhei pra porta, quase deixei a colher de pau no chão, lá me observando com seus olhos verdes brilhando em minha direção estava ele, Harry Potter.

**xxxXxxx**

Tinha acabado de acordar de um sonho nada inocente com a Ruiva, meu coração parecia que ía sair pela boca a qualquer hora, minha respiração totalmente desconexa e estava suado dos pés a cabeça, e tinha uma parte particularmente do meu corpo que me fazia querer desesperadamente um banho gelado, congelante de preferência. Não tava dando mais, precisava ter aquela ruiva nos meus braços mais uma vez, mais toda vez que eu tentava me aproximar, senti um medo tão grande de acabar fazendo uma besteira, que evitei de qualquer formar, ficar perto dela, mais apesar de só esta longe dela desde a última madrugada, meu corpo parecia dizer que era dias longe dela. E aquele tipo de sonho não estava ajudado em nada em minha busca por paz, minha busca em ficar longe se seu corpo, longe de Gina. Só de pensar nela meu corpo queimava como brasa, e o desejo me consumiam de uma forma que dava até medo. Cara, só faltava eu virar um tarado, obcecado por aquela ruiva, que só faz me tirar do sério, acho que pra ser sincero, já me transformei nesse tarado obcecado.

Levantei da cama e corri pro banheiro, tirei meu short e entrei no boxe, liguei a água gelada, em cima da minha costas, quase cai, de tão fria que estava, mais era melhor assim, quem sabe não baixava o meu... facho. Fechei meus olhos e tentei me entregar a aquele banho nada agradável, tava frio pacas, e quando olhei pra baixo, vi que pelo menos de uma coisa havia servido, o pobre do meu amiguinho tinha sumido, também, com aquela água recém tirada do freezer, ele tinha que sumir mesmo, se não sumisse, iria me considerar dali pra frente de Highland.

Sai do banheiro tremendo e estava roxo de tanto frio, mais tinha valido a pena, agora meu corpo tinha esfriado, agora posso dormir um sono tranqüilo e quem sabe, tentar resolver os problemas amanhã. Enquanto passava a toalha em meu cabelo e tentava tirar o máximo de água deles, ouvi um barulho no corredor, e depois de prestar bastante atenção, escutei uma porta se fechando. Comecei a imaginar quem era, e logo vi que só poderia ser duas pessoas, Mamãe ou Gina, pois as duas é que tem mania de acordar de noite e assaltar a geladeira. E então por eliminação, já que Gina estava doente, a única que pode está agora na cozinha, é mamãe, então resolvi ir fazer uma visita a ela também. Quem sabe ela não esta fazendo algo gostoso e eu posso tirar proveito disso, e coloquei minha calça boxe, pois estava com frio, mais não coloquei camiseta, não gosto muito de andar vestido, mania.

Desci as escadas correndo, e quando cheguei à posta da cozinha, fui abrindo a porta sem nenhuma cerimônia, quando de repente senti que iria desmaiar a qualquer segundo, ali na minha frente de olhos fechados e cantando, estava ela, a ruiva, com uma camisola tentadoramente preta, de seda com detalhes em renda, que fizeram o meu corpo até recentemente gelado, pegar fogo.

"Ô merda, assim não dá, o que adiante eu tomar banho gelado, se ela fica desfilando pela casa de camisola preta, de seda, renda e curtíssima... Meu pai do céu, isso é demais pra um pobre coração igual ao meu."

Tinha que sair dali antes que ela me percebesse, mais eu não conseguia, minhas pernas pareciam que tinha enraizado ali, tentei com todas as minhas forças não pensar em nenhuma besteira, mais vê-la ali daquele jeito, dançando lentamente ao som daquela doce melodia que saía de seus lábios, estava fazendo uma verdadeira combustão no meu corpo. Agora conseguia entender perfeitamente o que tinha lido naquele livro louco, que minha professora de literatura tinha mandado ler.

"_Dizem que quando se esta amando, você sente todas as químicas do seu corpo afetadas."_

Aquilo realmente era uma verdade, pois era sim que eu me sentia, como se todas as químicas do meu corpo estivesse sendo afetadas e todas de uma vez só.

Eu ainda a olhava e ela agora tinha se dirigido a mesa com a panela fumegando e cheirando muito bem, parecia o cheiro de um doce, e conhecendo Gina como eu conhecia, sabia muito bem o que era aquilo, brigadeiro, doce que ela mais gosta, e que sempre come, quando esta com vontade de comer algo que não sabe o que é. Meio maluco isso, mais deixa pra lá, coisa de mulher, é melhor nem querer tentar entender. Mas eu tinha o conhecimento disso, pois já vi a ruiva dá um ataque na minha frente, de querer comer algo que não sabia e depois pular meia hora com uma lata de leite condensado na mão, às vezes ou quase sempre acho que a ruiva não bate bem da cabeça, mais depois eu penso melhor, não tem nada a ver com doidera dela e sim com seu sexo, sexo feminino.

Mas enfim, agora eu podia ver a ruiva sentada na mesa, com a colher de pau na mão, chupando e lambendo o doce dela, e eu senti minha calça ficar apertada, e a falta de ar, boca seca foi inevitável. Podia ver dali onde eu me encontrava naquela porta de cozinha um vislumbre de sua calcinha branca contrastando com sua camisola, já que ela estava com as pernas levemente aberta e relaxada, e aquilo fez meu desejo aumentar em mil. Apertei a maçaneta da porta com uma força que pensei que jamais estivesse pra ver se escondia lá no meu interior àquela vontade de escancarar aquela porta, toma-la em meus braços e faze-la minha novamente. Ela chupava os dedos com tanta vontade e pude perceber que a ponta de seu nariz estava suja com o doce e me vi imaginado como seria bom limpa-lo com a minha língua. A alça de sua camisola deslizou pelo seu ombro alvo e tive a visão do paraíso quando vi de relance o bico rosado de seu seio, ela automaticamente a levantou de volta e parecia não deixar de chupar aquela colher de pau nem tão cedo. Estava desejando com todas as forças do meu ser aquela colher de pau, para esta tão próxima de seus lábios como ela. Não estava mais conseguindo controlar os meus desejos e empurrei a porta dando a visão pra ela, quando levantasse a vista de me ver, mais não estava mais ligando pra isso, a única coisa que eu queria no momento era a Gina, queria aquela ruiva, e a teria de qualquer jeito. E enquanto eu me deliciava com aquela visão, de menina-mulher se lambuzando com aquele doce, vi aqueles olhos azuis se direcionarem pra mim, e eu pensei, não existia nenhuma mulher mais linda do Virginia Weasley.

**xxxXxxx**

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

Minha mente gritava dentro da minha cabeça, estava estática, paralisada, imóvel, como uma estatua, nada nesse mundo parecia me tirar do meu transe. Porque quando você acha que as coisas na sua vida vão melhorar, ai vem um ser mal amado, aquele que escreve o seu lindo livro da vida e pensa que pode transformá-la em coisa melhor, depois de xeretar sua historia, vai o babaca com sua linda caneta, ou pena seja lá o que for e começa:

"_Nãoooooooo, a vida dela ta boa demais, vou dar uma mudadinha aqui, fazer uns reparos ali, mexer lá..."_

E quando sua vida ta uma verdadeira zona, ai o desgraçado termina.

"_Pronto, agora esta perfeito, nada melhor do que colocar ela quase nua com ele quase nu um de frente pro outro."_

E ta aí a merda feita, pois é, porque tudo na minha vida tem que ser assim, mais complicado e difícil, por quê? Isso é uma das coisas que eu vou ter prazer de perguntar quando subir ao céu sabe? Bater as botas?

Agora estamos um de frente pro outro, nos encarando e isso com certeza é pior do que qualquer coisa.

"_Poxa, porque não é a mamãe? Bem que podia ser ela... Porque esse projeto de cabelo não sabe andar vestido? Sempre tem que ficar desfilando com esse peito, liso, definido e gostoso por aí?"_

Ele continua a me fitar, com seu peito subindo e descendo, seu olhar de _"Se te pego, coitadinha de você!"_, esta me fazendo suar frio, e um calor subir pelas minhas pernas incontroláveis, meu estômago, provavelmente vai deixar meu corpo daqui a pouco, pois o danado parece que criou vida, as pernas, nem conto mais com elas, tenho certeza que estão tão firmes, quanto gelatina.

Acabo de ver ele lamber o lábios, com tanta vontade que foi quase impossível me manter aqui parada observando, senti minha boca ficar seca, e apertei com mais força o cabo da colher de pau que segurava. Meu doce, fora completamente esquecido, a vontade de comê-lo tinha desaparecido.

Comecei a tremer, quando o vi se aproximar lentamente pra onde eu estava, meu coração começou a batucar com mais força, e eu pensei que ía ter um ataque, ou quem sabe quebrar alguma costela, pois ele batia com tal velocidade e tal força, que se não me machucasse, seria um milagre.

Não podia deixar ele se aproximar de mim novamente e brincar com meus sentimentos, já tinha me decidido, iria esquecê-lo, partir pra outra, e nada nesse mundo iria mudar minha idéia, eu precisava ser forte e não sucumbir as minhas tentações... Mas bastava o filho da mãe me olhar com esse olhar de cachorro abandonado, que minhas barreiras caiam por terra, poxa, eu tinha que ser mais forte que isso, não podia esta sempre a sua mercê, tinha que me dar o devido valor.

- Gina.. – Escutei ele falando, ao mesmo tempo que eu descia da mesa e me preparava pra ir embora. – Eu preciso falar com você. Terminou me olhando seriamente.

De repente, raiva começou a se apoderar do meu corpo, comecei a tremer, e aquilo foi subindo, como se eu fosse explodir a qualquer hora, sentia raiva de mim, por ser fraca,

raiva dele por ser idiota, raiva do mundo por não saber nem se quer o que estava acontecendo, raiva do carinha que escreve meu livro da vida, enfim raiva de qualquer ser ou qualquer coisa que passasse na minha frente.

- Se você não sair da minha frente agora, eu juro por Deus que você vai se arrepender. Ameacei mais vermelha do que nunca, o ódio estava transbordando pelos meus poros.

- Mas Gi...

- Mas nada Potter. Mas uma vez o interrompi. – Desaparece da minha frente. Eu realmente estava irritada, tava dando medo.

- Mas é importante. Ele tentou mais uma vez. – Por favor, Gina. Senti uma de suas mãos segurando o meu braço e eu só não o soquei, porque não estava nem um pouco a fim de encostar minha pele na dele, mais do que já estava.

- Me larga Harry. Puxei o braço com força, mais o infeliz é forte demais. – Me larga. Tentei mais uma vez e dessa vez tive êxito, comecei a sair da cozinha o mais rápido possível.

- Gina espera. Harry veio atrás de mim, e eu desesperada comecei a correr escadas a cima, parecia uma louca desvairada. – Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa importante caramba. Escutei-o correndo atrás de mim bufando irado.

- Não, me esquece. Cheguei à porta do meu quarto e dei graças da Deus, entrei e fechei a porta com tudo, quase na cara dele.

- Abre essa porta garota. Harry batia na minha porta de forma desesperada. – Eu só quero conversar, eu prometo. Escutei sua voz baixa e abafada, mais nada me faria mudar de opinião, tinha que ignora-lo, e isso eu teria que fazer até o fim.

Continuei muda, e me encontrei na porta e escorreguei lentamente por ela até chegar ao chão e sentei abraçada aos meus joelhos. Ainda podia escutar o moreno pedindo pra entrar, mais eu sabia que se deixasse ele entrar, não iria conseguir prosseguir com minha promessa, de ficar longe dele, não na certa iria cair nos braços dele, e quando ele estivesse se saciado, me jogaria fora, como da ultima vez.

- Okay, se você quer assim Gina tudo bem. Ouvi a voz do moreno falar atrás da minha porta. – Mais saiba que eu não vou desistir. Meu corpo tremeu nessa hora. – Boa noite Gina. Escutei seus passos se distanciando e logo veio o silencio.

Meus olhos arderam novamente, mais respirei fundo e não deixei as lágrimas mancharem meu rosto novamente, levantei do chão e fui lava o meu rosto no banheiro e lá eu vi meu reflexo no espelho e pensei comigo mesma.

"_Gina ta na hora de você mudar menina! Ta na hora de você dar a volta por cima e mostrar pra ele, que você não depende de jeito nenhum dele para viver. E essa mudança sua vai começar amanhã... Amanhã tudo ira mudar... Amanhã eu nascerei uma nova Virginia... Prometo isso pra mim mesma."_

E com esses pensamentos, segui para cama deixando pra trás uma Virginia bobinha e carente, como se eu tivesse a prendido naquele espelho e mergulhei em minha cobertas, pronta pra a nova mulher que irá nascer de mim amanhã.

"_Harry Potter, você não perde por esperar..."_

E esse foi meu ultimo pensamento antes de cair nos braço de Morfeu.

**N/A**: _E a galera vibra, aéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, e a galera canta aleluiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, aleluiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

_Pronto passou o surto, uahuaauhauhauahauha!_

_Acho que todo mundo deve eszta se perguntando onde a doida da Arinha se meteu pra ter demorado tanto pra postar o cap. 5?_

_Bom galerinha, eu estive dodói, e muito dodói, cara eu fiquei muito doente e tive que abandonar vcs, fiquei de coração partido, mais fazer o que, tinha que cuidar um pouco de mim né?_

_Poxa mais vamos falar do cap. E aí valeu a pena esperar? Vcs gostaram?_

_Como sempre eu encho a fic de música e nesse, as músicas foram Espelho D'água de Patrícia Marx, e o Vento de Jota Quest. Eu amo as duas músicas, são lentas mais fofas!_

_Pra quem não sabe quem é Morfeu, o pobrezinho não é nenhum tarado que agarrou dona Gina não, ele é apenas o Deus do Sono, da mitologia grega se eu não me engano!_

_Acho que é só isso galera..._

_E eu queria agradecer pelos reviews de todos, amo todos eles..._

_Galerinha como estou dodói, eu vou apenas colocar o nome de todos, mais no próximo cap. Eu agradeço direitinho.. Vamos lá._

**_Miaka-ELA_********_Virgin Potter_********_A.C. Lennox_********_Sweet Lie_********_-Nay Black-_********_PedroX_********_Sra. Radcliffe_********_x0x Lanni x0x_********_Harada San_********_Lunnafe_********_Roberta Nunes_****_, dani, Teka Prongs, isa, Leticia.weasley, June, Mariana, MaRiAniNhA, Ginny Potter, Lais Mayara, MARIA JOSÉ, Adriane Granger, Bárbara, Havylv potter weasley, Rita de Cássia, _****_Mirachan, Ginny Weasley, _****_Camila Carvalho_********_Kakazinha_****_, Hana._**

_Ufa, nossa já pensou agradecer responder todo mundo, nossa, depois era só ir pro hospital direto rsrsrsrs..._

_Muito obrigado, amo todos vcs, eu fico mais empolgada de escrever por causa de vcs, e fiquei mais feliz ainda quando vi minha fic em quinto lugar no Aliança, vcs são demais galerinha._

_Um big bj pra todos e valeu pelo carinho.._

_Arinha..._

_Ahhhh e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews lindos e enormes para mim!_


	7. CAPITULO 6

**N/A**: Queria dedicar esse cap. para minha miga Miaka-Ela que me ajudou a ter varias idéias sobre o nosso lindo, maravilhoso, suculento, todo bom Draco Malfoy. Aí Amiga esse cap. é pra você e lógico pra todos aqueles que são fãs de D/G!

Arinha v

**CAPITULO VI**

Eu olhava a cidade passando pela janela do carro, mas não estava realmente prestando atenção em nada, a única coisa que eu fazia era pensar nas coisas e amigos que tinha deixado mais uma vez, mesmo que eu não tenha feito nenhum, por conta das loucuras de mamãe, não era a primeira vez que nos mudávamos assim de uma hora pra outra no meu do ano letivo, sem que ela se importasse se eu estava feliz com aquela situação ou não. Era sempre de veneta, quando ela cismava que estava de saco cheio da cidade, lá ía eu juntar minhas tralhas e me enfiar num carro com ela e partir pro outro _"paraíso"_ como ela chamava.

Era incrível, mas eu com meus atuais 16 anos, não tinha nenhuma amizade, nem nunca, isso mesmo _nunca_ tinha dado um beijo num garoto, era triste, vergonhoso, mas infelizmente a verdade. Não que nunca ninguém tenha tentado fazer amizade comigo, e que eu não tenha tido oportunidades de ficar com um garoto, mais as raras ocasiões eu tinha evitado com todas as minhas forças, para não me envolver. Sei que aquilo não era legal, e só me fazia me tornar uma chata antipática e anti-social, mas eu tinha medo de me envolver demais e depois sofrer por conta da minha mãe louca.

Olhei pro lado e vi mamãe falando, mas não estava escutando nada, já que estava escutando música no meu cd player, a fitei e comecei a prestar atenção nela, Noelly Dawson um nome forte, mais que não combinava em nada com a pessoa ali na minha frente, pele morena, 1,70 de altura, corpo legal, rosto de menina, olhos negros e profundos, cabelos castanhos claros, boca pequena, nariz comum, mamãe era assim, comum, mais muito louca, às vezes eu me perguntava quem era a adolescente naquela família. Com meu famoso sorriso maroto fiz com que ela acordasse e logo percebeu que eu não ouvia uma palavra se quer que falava pra mim com tanto entusiasmo, com um sinal mandou que eu retirasse o fone dos ouvidos, e eu com nenhuma paciência tirei e desliguei o aparelho.

- Você ouviu alguma coisa que eu falei Krika? - Mamãe me perguntou com um tom de aborrecimento na voz.

- Nenhuma palavra. - Falei da forma mais natural possível, e desviei meu olhar para a janela mais uma vez.

- Ainda chateada comigo Krika? - Escutei ela perguntar preocupada e eu tive que me controlar para não lhe dar uma resposta malcriada.

- Não mamãe - Respondi se nem ao menos olhá-la. – Porque estaria? - Perguntei ironicamente.

- Minha filha não fica chateada com a mamãe.- _"E lá vem a chantagem emocional..."_ – Você me conhece, sabe que eu não gosto de ficar parada muito tempo no lugar, poxa quem fica parada, colada na sua casa é tartaruga, e aquela cidade já estava passada, precisamos arrumar outras novidades pra nossa vida pacata. - Após ela terminar, eu não consegui me conter e tudo que eu tava rezando pra não acontecer, aconteceu, eu explodi.

- PACATA! - Gritei, e pude perceber que mamãe não esperava meu ataque histérico. – VIDA PACATA? O QUE EXATAMENTE A SENHORA ENTENDE DE VIDA PACATA MAMÃE? - Perguntei indignada.

- Minha filha eu sei que você esta triste porque teve que deixar pra trás seus amigos, isso é normal, mas pode ter certeza que você vai encontrar outros. - Ela sorriu, e aquilo me deixou com mais raiva do que estava.

- Mamãe... – Respirei fundo tentando me controlar e respondi engolindo a vontade de gritar e correr pra longe dela. – Eu não vou me sentir triste porque deixei pra trás amigos, porque isso mamãe eu não tenho. - Terminei mais revoltada do que nunca e voltei minha atenção para a janela.

- Filha... – Foi só o que eu escutei antes de colocar o fone de volta nos ouvidos e aumentando o volume no máximo, não estava com nenhuma disposição para escutar as desculpas e lições de moral de Dona Noelly Dawson.

"_Sua vida é um saco Christina Dawson, um verdadeiro saco."_

Pensei melancolicamente encostando minha testa na janela e pensando como eu uma pessoa tão normal poderia ter uma mãe tão desequilibrada, tudo bem que eu não era nenhum poço de normalidade, tinha até algumas coisas que para certos tipos de pessoas chamava atenção, como piercing no nariz e umbigo, vários buracos nas orelhas, um cabelo muito negro e picotado, com as pontas vermelhas, mas nada comparado com uma mãe louca que tira onda de adolescente, que só pensa nela mesma e que quando esta de saco cheio da vida, joga suas trouxas na mala do seu velho carro e se manda no mundo com sua pobre filha a tira colo.

Permaneci nesse meu estado meio inerte por um tempo que eu não saberia dizer ao certo, e nem percebi quando tudo ao meu redor começou a escurecer, minha cabeça parecia esta oca, pois não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas estava me deixando ficar ali naquela poltrona do carro, escutando a música, que invadia meus ouvidos e logo senti meu corpo pedindo descanso, fechei meus olhos e rapidamente adormeci.

**xxxXxxx**

Sabe aqueles dias que você acorda com uma preguiça crônica, aquela exageradamente grande, que te faz instantaneamente ficar com um incrível mau humor e uma baita dor de cabeça, daquelas tão fortes, que você sente como se o seu crânio tivesse rachando ao meio? Pois é eu acordei hoje assim, aí eu penso comigo mesma, não era melhor ter permanecido com meus olhos fechados, dormindo, descansando, sonhando com as coisas mais maravilhosas e impossíveis desse lindo mundinho?

"_Sim Virginia era melhor..."._

Então resolvo, abrir meus olhos e dou de cara com a luz que entra pela janela do meu quarto, o iluminando todo, meu mau humor e multiplicado por mil, o sol está brilhando, os pássaros cantando, o despertador não pára de tocar aquela música incrivelmente irritante, sinto aquela vontade louca, de puxar as cobertas até a cabeça, puxar meu travesseiro e coloca-lo em frente da minha própria fuça e gritar até perder a voz.

E lá pela décima ou vigésima vez - eu não saberia dizer ao certo, já que minha cabeça não esta processando nada a não ser dor - escuto mamãe me chamar, então mesmo a contra gosto, resolvo escorregar da cama, isso mesmo escorregar, já que na minha atual circunstância, me levantar da cama e ir andando ao banheiro, está totalmente fora de cogitação. Então, como eu ía dizendo, escorrego da cama e caio praticamente de quatro, e sinceramente isso não deve ser uma visão nada bonita, mais quer saber? Que se dane, eu to no meu quarto e não estou nem um pouco a fim de tentar fazer minha pobre cabeça dolorida mandar seus comandos para meu corpo preguiçoso.

Vou engatinhando para o banheiro, mas antes alcanço um sapato e jogo com toda força naquele despertador inútil que só me faz acordar estressada. O acertei em cheio e só tive um pequeno vislumbre do pobre coitado caindo com tudo no chão e sumindo embaixo da cama. Voltei a minha atenção a minha longa "engatinhada", já que não posso falar caminhada, pois continuo de quatro. Chego lentamente perto da porta do banheiro e abro a mesma com a cabeça, a empurrando, pois como havia dito meu corpo ainda não me responde.

Aproximo-me da pia e coloco minha força nela para me erguer, com muito custo consigo e olho meu reflexo no espelho, e sinceramente só não sai correndo, pois não tinha força para tal ato, mas que eu tava a coisa mais horrenda, ah! Isso eu tava com certeza. Sabe aquela expressão_, "O cão chupando limão do lado averso, corcunda, vesgo, banguelo, maneta, perneta, bichado, carcomido e dentre outras!" ? _Pois eu tinha conseguido a façanha de estar pior. Tudo bem, eu posso estar sendo um pouco dramática e exagerada demais, mas eu estava realmente mal, minha cara tava parecendo um atropelamento, meus cabelos, mais um pouco poderia ser comparado com espoja de aço se continuasse daquele jeito, logo mamãe não precisará comprar bombril, já que sua querida filha está os cultivando aos montes em sua cabeça.

Resolvi não olhar mais no espelho até que voltasse ao normal, não podia arriscar ficar traumatizada para sempre com aquela minha cena patética. Tirei minha roupa, tomei um banho gostoso, daqueles que lavam ate a alma e sai enrolada na toalha para o quarto.

Abri o armário e lembrei que a partir de hoje todos os alunos estariam liberados para ir com as roupas que quiséssemos, já que estávamos na temporada de verão, e o colégio abria essa exceção, dava graça a Deus por isso, pois não estava nem um pouco a fim de me assar dentro daquele uniforme quente. Peguei um vestido tomara que caia branco com flores rosa bem clarinhas. Ele ía até a altura dos joelhos, amarrei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, pus uma maquiagem leve, uma gargantilha de couro com uma letra V em forma de pingente, calcei uma sandália rasteira de couro, e pra completar o visual uma bolsa de couro da mesma cor da sandália.

Estava me sentindo linda e renovada, respirei fundo e sai do meu quarto pronta pra colocar meu plano em ação. Esquecer Harry Potter. Desci as escadas lentamente e quando cheguei à cozinha encontrei quem eu menos queria ver aquela manhã. Lá estava ELE, sentado, comendo seu café matinal, e só em ver sua cara de manhã, meu estômago embrulhou e minha vontade de comer resolveu dar um passeio. Mas, infelizmente, não podia negar que o desgraçado estava gostoso, usando aquela calça que eu adorava cargo, com uma camiseta preta que deixava aparente seus braços fortes e me faziam suspirar feito idiota, os cabelos como sempre mais bagunçados do que nunca lhe cobrindo os olhos verdes.

"_Aí que ódio... se concentra Gina... passa direito e nem olha na cara desse ser extremamente cabeludo e... Gostoso, lindo, maravilhoso! Ah! Eu me odeio!" _

- Mamãe eu já vou indo. - Passei rápido por mamãe, para que ela não me alcançasse e resolvesse me obrigar a comer.

- Não senhora. - Ouvi sua voz autoritária. – A senhorita acha que eu vou deixar você sair sem comer dona Virginia Weasley! E ela me deu aquele olhar medonho que toda mãe sabe dar.

- Mas mamãe... – Falei suplicante.

- Mas nada. - Ela disse nervosa. – Pode sentar aí e colocar um pouco de comida nesse estômago. - E sinceramente nem deu pra discutir com ela, eu realmente tinha amor a minha pobre vidinha. – Agora você vê, nem se recuperou ainda e já quer sair sem comer... – Escutei ela resmungar, enquanto mexia nas panelas.

Sentei na cadeira vazia em frente à Harry e do lado de Rony, mais não olhei na cara dele nem uma vez, não queria encará-lo, pois sabia que se eu o fizesse, não iria em frente com meus planos, peguei a tigela que estava na minha frente e peguei um pouco de salada de fruta e me pus a comer devagar, sentia seu olhar em cima de mim e aquilo estava me incomodando mais do que o normal, tive vontade de jogar a tigela na sua cara, o tempo todo eu o ouvia limpar a garganta, como se quisesse chamar a minha atenção de alguma forma e aquilo estava sendo incrivelmente irritante, será que ele não se tocava que eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de olhar pra fuça deslavada dele?

"_Canalha de uma figa, ainda tem coragem de tentar me dirigir à palavra, aí ninguém merece mesmo!"_

- É impressão minha ou vocês três estão muito calados? - Fitei minha salada de fruta mais do que coisa depois de ouvir mamãe nos dirigir a palavra.

- Eu estou com sono mamãe... – Rony se pronunciou pela primeira vez naquela manhã. – O Harry e a Gina é que estão estranhos. - Terminou voltando à atenção para seu prato.

"_E é exatamente nesses momentos que eu me pergunto, pra que serve irmão? Isso mesmo, pra que diabos existem esses seres mal amados que só fazem sua humilde vida virar um verdadeiro inferno? Por que eles têm essa capacidade de quando abrir a boca, sua vida virar pelo lado averso? A capacidade de transformar você em uma idiota em questão de segundos é bizarra! A capacidade de fazer você sentir-se pior do que o cocô do cavalo do bandido? Uma verdadeira façanha! Isso, realmente só um irmão igual ao meu tem a capacidade de fazer!"._

Depois da minha pequena reflexão, resolvi dar uma resposta à altura para meu queridíssimo irmãozinho.

- Eu sinceramente não vejo nada de estranho em nós dois Ronald. - Minhas orelhas estavam pegando fogo de raiva e fitei Harry pela segunda vez no dia. – Você não concorda comigo Harry? - Perguntei ironicamente, encarando profundamente aquelas íris verdes como esmeraldas.

- Claro _maninha._ - Estremeci completamente ao ouvir aquela voz rouca e ver seu sorriso safado direcionado a mim.

"_Deus... Ele faz de sacanagem, só pode ser!"_

- Viu Rony, não tem nada de errado com a gente. - Desviei minha atenção de Harry para Rony. – Nem muito menos estranhos. - Falei finalizando o assunto.

- Ótimo - Mamãe falou. – Vamos terminando os três, porque já estão quase atrasados. - Foi aí que eu percebi que estava faltando alguém.

- Mamãe? - Chamei sua atenção. – Cadê o papai? Ele sempre toma café conosco. - Perguntei preocupada.

- Ah! Desculpe crianças, mais o pai de vocês viajou ontem de noite para resolver uns problemas da firma. - Vi que mamãe estava nervosa e parecia esconder algo. – Eu tinha esquecido de contar pra vocês. - Ela sorriu virando de costa com a atenção voltada para as panelas novamente.

"_Estranho..."_

Foi o primeiro pensamento que passou pela minha cabeça.

Papai odiava viajar, sempre passava isso para os seus empregados, e agora estava viajando do nada para resolver assuntos da empresa? Isso realmente é esquisito, será que tinha acontecido algo? Que mamãe estava escondendo algo, isso tava nítido demais, tenho certeza que até o Rony que é o mais distraído, percebeu. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma buzina, Draco havia chegado para me apanhar, tínhamos combinado de que ele me levaria para escola de agora em diante, quanto menos contato com Harry melhor. Levantei-me e fui em direção a mamãe para lhe dar um beijo de despedida.

- Você vai com quem minha filha? - Mamãe perguntou curiosa.

- Vou com o... – Vi a porta da cozinha se abrir.

- Oi Gi... - Draco me interrompeu da porta da cozinha. – Oi pessoal, bom dia senhora Weasley! - Ele cumprimentou a todos, mas percebi seu olhar prateado brilhando pra mim e me perfurando.

As lembranças do beijo que eu havia dado nele no dia interior vieram como avalanche e senti meu rosto corar violentamente. Não conseguia encara-lo sem lembrar do beijo e de como ele havia sido bom, e eu fiquei me perguntando o porquê de eu ter achado bom? Já que eu sou completamente louca por Harry, por que será que eu me senti tão balançada pelo beijo do louro? Será que ele tinha conseguido a proeza de me fazer esquecer Harry? Não acho que esquecer não, mas que ele tinha conseguido me balançar, ah! Isso ele tinha feito, e sorri bobamente com esse pensamento, será que com Draco eu seria feliz? Será que ele me faria esquecer o moreno que tanto tempo gostava?

Ergui minha cabeça e fitei seus olhos cinza maravilhosos e lhe presenteei com o meu melhor sorriso.

- Bom dia querido. - Mamãe respondeu lhe dando um abraço e um beijo na testa. – Já tomou café? - _"E lá vai Dona Molly Weasley atacando de mãe protetora outra vez",_ pensei divertida.

- Já sim senhora. Ele me olhou outra vez. – Só vim buscar a Gi. - Sorriu pra mim e eu percebi como estava lindo.

Calça jeans, blusa azul clara, com os dois primeiros botões abertos, e sapatênis. Uma mistura de sapato com tênis, os cabelos estavam molhados jogados displicentemente pelo rosto lhe dando um ar terrivelmente sexy. Suspirei pela segunda vez no dia e passou um pensamento maroto pela minha cabeça.

"_É até pecado ter um amigo lindo desse e não se sentir atraída por ele nem se quer um pouquinho!"_

- Já estou pronta Draco. - Beijei seu rosto entre o espaço da bochecha e a boca, isso fez o corpo do louro estremecer. – Vamos ou chegaremos atrasados. - Segurei seu braço me dirigindo à saída da cozinha. – Tchau mamãe, tchau meninos. - Tive uma vontade louca de gargalhar da cara que Harry fez nesse momento, me fitava com o mais puro ódio, e isso me fez sentir incrivelmente demais.

Mas antes que eu pudesse desfrutar do louro que estava ao meu lado, ouvi Harry reclamar com mamãe o motivo de eu estar indo com Draco e não com ele e Rony. E antes mesmo de mamãe responder sua perguntar, me virei pra ele, lhe encarei e respondi o mais natural possível.

- Agora em diante, irei para escola com Draco. - Pude vê-lo tentando se controlar para não pular no pescoço de Draco. – Acho que nada mais natural, uma garota ir pra escola com seu namorado, você não acha _maninho_? - Harry ficou branco, transparente, parecia que todo seu sangue tinha fugido de seu corpo. Ele abria e fechava a boca, como um peixe fora d'água, e vê-lo daquele jeito, foi quase que um orgasmo pra mim, de tão delicioso.

- Como? - Foi tudo que ele perguntou, acho que só conseguiu processar isso também.

- Ué! Draco me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei. - Falei olhando novamente para o louro que parecia esta se divertindo tanto quanto eu. – Simples. - Sorri debochadamente.

- Aí minha filha... Fico tão feliz por você. - Senti os braços da mamãe me envolvendo em um abraço maternal. – Vocês formam um casal tão bonitinho. - Apertou minha bochecha e não pude evitar ficar vermelha.

"_Oh, pagação de mico meu Deus... ou será um gorila?"_

- Tá bom mamãe. - Fugi de seus braços. – Agora estamos indo, bye! - E puxei Draco pra fora da cozinha pelo braço.

Chegando ao lado de fora da casa, Draco me fitou muito sério e confesso que senti minhas pernas ficarem bambas e o coração acelerar. Ele me olhava com aquele típico olhar dele, questionador, era óbvio que ele queria saber que história era aquela da gente esta namorando! E resolvi jogar limpo com ele, afinal de contas, primeiro que tudo éramos amigos, né?

- Me desculpe. - Falei um pouco sem graça. – Você deve esta achando que eu estou te usando pra fazer ciúmes no Harry? - Não conseguia encara-lo, vergonha era pouca, pra o que eu estava sentindo. – Mas te garanto que não é. Ergui minha cabeça e encarei seus olhos e pude ver compreensão ali.

- Se não é ciúmes, então é o que Dona Virginia? - Perguntou divertido, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir também.

- Eu falei sério. - Meu sorriso desapareceu, dando lugar a uma cara extremamente séria. – Eu quero namorar com você Draco. - Meu coração estava acelerado e eu não estava entendendo por que. – Se você quiser é claro. - Engoli em seco quando o vi se aproximar de mim.

- Tem certeza? - Senti uma incrível tremedeira quando ele chegou perto de mim.

"_O que esta acontecendo comigo?"_

- Uhum... - Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer, quando senti suas mãos em minha cintura, me arrepiando até a alma.

- E se você se arrepender? - Fechei meus olhos quando senti suas respiração em meu pescoço, aquele hálito quente estava me fazendo enlouquecer.

"_Aonde esta o meu amigo? Por favor, me devolvam! Desde quando ele é tão sedutor? E desde quando minhas pernas ficam bambas assim por ele?"_

- Eu não vou me arrepender, tenho certeza. - Falei convicta. – Fica comigo Draco? Fitei seus olhos e achei que iria cair quando os lábios do louro se encontraram com os meus.

Sabe todas aquelas sensações que eu senti no nosso primeiro beijo? Pois bem, eu senti o dobro, tudo girou, tudo parou, meu coração acelerou mais do que já estava acelerado, meu corpo inteiro formigou, esquentou, arrepiou, amoleceu, desfaleceu, tudo junto. Mas o melhor de tudo, eu me senti mais amada do que qualquer pessoa e isso me deixou extremamente feliz. Agora posso dizer Draco com certeza é único, ninguém é como ele, ninguém vai me deixar como ele, e arrisco dizer que ninguém vai me amar como ele. Posso até estar errada, mas no momento eu sinto que ninguém me ama mais do que Draco. Continuávamos a nos beijar e eu nem tinha percebido que Draco tinha me encostado na lateral do seu carro, uma Mitsubishi Pajero prata, linda em minha opinião.

- Sabe... Se a gente não parar com esse beijo agora, vamos acabar faltando ao colégio. - Disse divertida após o termino do beijo fitando o louro.

- Sabe... Eu não iria me importar nem um pouquinho de faltar no colégio, para ficar aqui te beijando. - Ele disse sorrindo mais do que eu, me apertando em seus braços.

Gargalhei com o comentário do louro e me desvencilhei de seus braços e dei a volta no carro e antes de entrar no lugar do carona e sorri de um jeito sexy que eu sabia que afetava o louro, o provocando.

- Quem sabe depois das aulas heim Malfoy? - Falei antes de desaparecer do outro lado do carro.

- Combinado Weasley. - Disse entrando no carro e me fitando intensamente. – Depois das aulas. Sorriu também, colocou o cinto e ligou o carro. - Você não perde por esperar ruiva. - Senti minhas pernas tremerem novamente, aquilo estava melhor do que eu pensava.

Fitei Draco, e logo já tínhamos deixado minha casa em direção à escola. Agora era só tocar minha nova vida pra frente, e esquecer de uma vez por todas que eu senti alguma coisa por Harry Potter.

"_Eu vou te esquecer Harry, eu juro que vou te esquecer..."._

**xxxXxxx**

Sabe quando você esta com tanto ódio que não consegue por mais que se esforce pensar direito? Eu neste exato momento me encontro dessa forma, sinto como se a raiva transbordasse do meu ser, tamanho o ódio que estou sentindo, e o pior, são meus pensamentos de vingança, que eu sei lá no meu interior, não iram ajudar em nada, mas por enquanto é a única coisa que me faz respirar, que faz me manter sentado nessa cadeira, sem que eu saia correndo e acabe fazendo uma besteira gigantesca, ou seja, quebrar a cara de Draco Malfoy.

Não estava conseguindo processar ainda o que a ruiva havia dito para mim, era como se eu estivesse em outra realidade, como se estivesse sonhando, e logo eu abriria meus olhos ao som dos berros de mamãe, ou quem sabe da própria Gina esmurrando a porta, para que eu acorde e me arrume para levá-la a escola.

Mas infelizmente me encontro numa realidade monstruosa, onde eu, o imbecil em pessoa, acabo de despensar a garota dos meus sonhos, porque sou idiota demais e a entreguei de bandeja para meu melhor amigo. Agora me diz? Sou ou não sou o ser mais jumento da face da terra? Podem responder, eu deixo...

To com tanto ódio acumulado dentro de mim, que acho que será impossível chegar perto de qualquer ser humano sem mordê-lo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, vejo que sou responsável pela tremenda burrice que esta acontecendo e a única coisa que posso fazer agora, é permanecer com minha linda cara de bunda e seguir em frente, já que eu tenho certeza que a ruiva não vai olhar na minha cara nem tão cedo, muito menos me ouvir.

Resolvi me levantar logo daquela mesa e sai da cozinha sem nem ao menos falar com mamãe. Percebi Rony me seguindo, mas não estava a fim de conversar, e eu te falo com toda sinceridade que existe no meu ser, nada, eu repito, _nada_ poderia ter me preparo para o que eu vi, quando cheguei ao lado de fora da casa.

Lá, encostada, no carro de Draco, e agarrada pelo mesmo, se encontrava Virginia Weasley em pessoa, aos beijos com o louro. Mais uma vez, sem pedir permissão, meu sangue fugiu do meu corpo, e o estado que eu fiquei, fez com que eu pensasse seriamente se ele – o sangue - não teria indo todo pros pés. Os dois pareciam não se importarem se estariam ou não fazendo a cena mais obscena naquela garagem, para os dois a única coisa a importar parecia ser os lábios um do outro. O ódio que estava sentindo foi multiplicado por um número que eu não saberia dizer ao certo já que ele extrapolou qualquer coisa que você possa imaginar, apertei com tanta força as chaves do meu carro, que percebi depois de muito tempo, observando os dois, que tinha furado minha mão, um fio de sangue escorria pela mesma, mas mesmo assim não sentia dor, quer dizer, eu sentia sim, só que não era necessariamente na mão.

Puxei o ar com mais força, na tentativa inútil de levar oxigênio para meus pulmões, já que meu estado não era dos melhores, tudo parecia girar e minha cabeça explodiu numa dor de cabeça que parecia que meus miolos queriam deixar a caixa craniana. E me vi pensando, será que era assim a sensação de ser trocado, ou melhor, ter o coração despedaçado? Pois tudo na vida naquele momento pareceu amargo, minha vida simplesmente tinha perdido o sentindo de uma hora pra outra, e o pior, a dor, que não parecia cessar por nada, é constante, como se eu tivesse uma faca encravada no peito, só que de uma maneira mais dolorosa, pois sentia uma mão invisível roda-la, no próprio eixo, para que a dor continuasse sempre presente.

Não tinha percebido mas meus olhos estavam marejados, e só me dei conta, quando a visão ficou embaçada pelas lágrimas. Tentei desviar minha atenção para outra coisa, mais era impossível, tinha alguma coisa puxando meus olhos para aquele local, onde dois jovens apaixonados curtiam o amor de forma romântica e feliz.

Tudo passava na minha mente, na velocidade da luz, todos os momentos, todas discussões, todas as ironias trocadas, todos os olhares, todos os beijos, a cena no banheiro, tudo vinha na minha mente e fazia a dor aumentar, se isso ainda era possível, mais e mais.

Tinha vontade de gritar, correr, me bater, morrer, me exilar, tanta coisa misturada, tantos sentimentos confusos juntos, era como se tivesse pego minha cabeça e a jogado no liquidificador, pois tudo estava uma zona, que me fazia crer que nem tão cedo conseguiria arruma-la.

Enquanto eu pensava, e me remoia como um miserável, percebi uma mão em meu ombro, uma mão sardenta e olhei pro lado pra dar de cara com olhos azuis me fitando seriamente, pedindo uma explicação com o olhar, vi todas as minhas forças se esvaírem, nem a Rony eu estava conseguindo enganar, nem a ele.

O fitei por um momento e abaixei a cabeça e balancei negativamente, como um pedido desesperado, para que ele não me perguntasse nada, pois mesmo que ele pedisse, não conseguiria força para tal proeza, já que instalado em minha garganta, se encontrava um bolo, que por mais força que eu fizesse para engoli-lo, não estava conseguindo.

Comecei a caminhar em direção ao carro, entrei, coloquei o cinto, enquanto do meu lado meu irmão repetia o mesmo ritual, coloquei a chave na ignição e dei a partida. Silenciosamente deixei minha casa, rumo ao colégio, mais triste do que jamais eu tinha ficado em toda minha vida. Agora minha ficha tinha caído, agora eu tinha percebido, tinha perdido Virginia Weasley de vez.

**xxxXxxx**

Acordei com a cara amassada, por estar com ela encostada à janela do carro, e procurei endireitar minha coluna, já que tinha pego no sono numa posição terrivelmente estranha, estou até me perguntando como que eu não estou torta até a alma, mas quer saber, deixa pra lá, me sento direito no carro e vejo que o mesmo se encontra parado. Olhando para fora, vejo que estou num posto de gasolina e percebo minha louca mãe conversando com um homem que nunca vi mais gordo, ou seja, lá estava ela de novo falando com estranho, como se o conhecesse a anos, ria escandalosamente, e o cara de vez em quando arrumava um jeito de toca-la, hora no ombro, hora no cabelo, ou mãos, e eu conseguia até imaginar pra onde aquilo iria, e precisava parar, antes que ela arrumasse mais confusão para nós duas.

Sai do carro decidida a acabar com aquela pouca vergonha, caminhei seriamente e me aproximei do casal.

- Ocupada mamãe? - Perguntei debochadamente, fitando a coisa que estava ao lado dela.

- Krika meu amor! Ela falou cheia de entusiasmo. – Deixe-me te apresentar Richard Gautier. - Empurrou-me com uma mão em minhas costas pra frente do homem. – Richard essa é minha princesa.

"_Aí por que ela continua me chamando de princesa? Sabe que detesto!"_

- Prazer. - Falei mais seca que maracujá. – Mamãe, será que podemos ir agora? - Olhei profundamente para Dona Noelly.

- Algum problema filhinha? - Ela fez sua melhor cara de mãe preocupada, senti minhas orelhas esquentarem rapidamente.

- Mamãe, vamos embora, por favor. - Pedi desesperada, estava tentando controlar o meu gênio, mas não estava funcionando.

- Calma princesa. - _"Um, dois, três..."._ – Deixa só a mamãe terminar de fal...

- NÃO. - Gritei puta da vida, sem deixá-la terminar. – VAMOS AGORA DONA NOELLY DAWSON. - Minha voz estava mais autoritária do que nunca.

- Krika...

- Nada de Krika mamãe, vamos embora. - E logo já estava a empurrando em direção ao carro sem deixá-la se explicar para o tal de Richard.

Senti meus olhos se encherem d'água na hora em que eu a empurrei para dentro do carro e não pude impedi-las de saírem, tava muito chateada com tudo. Poxa era pedir demais uma vida normal? Com uma família linda e unida, um quarto só pra mim, com meus pôsteres colados nas paredes, meu som para que eu possa ouvir minhas músicas, uma linha telefônica pra fofocar com as amigas, amigas? Um lindo gato pra que eu possa suspirar por aí, era pedir demais? Será que minha mãe não poderia baixar o facho e passar a se comportar como uma mulher de família e não como uma adolescente?

Mamãe me encarava, e pude ver que me olhava com pena, estava me sentindo um caco, a vi se aproximando de mim, e me enlaçando em seus braços e chorei silenciosamente em seu ombro, permanecemos por um bom tempo, dentro do carro abraçada, comigo chorando em seu ombro.

- Me desculpe minha filha. - Escutei mamãe falar com a voz embargada, ela havia chorado também. – Me perdoa, eu prometo que... – Mas eu não a deixei terminar.

- Prometa que iremos parar de nós mudar? - Tirei minha cabeça de seu ombro e fitei esperançosamente. – Por favor, mamãe.

Ela me fitou por alguns minutos, talvez pensando em minha proposta, estava rezando com todas as minhas forças para que ela considerasse o meu pedido, pra que ela enfim perceba que eu tenha necessidades, que eu preciso de uma vida.

- Okay. - Ela sorriu e nos abraçamos novamente. – Que tal procurarmos um lugar pra morar, heim? - Perguntou divertida.

- Sim, vamos sim. - Sorri agradecida. – Obrigada mamãe.

Mamãe deu a partida no carro e depois de um tempo, já estávamos na estrada em busca do nosso, enfim, lugar fixo.

**xxxXxxx**

Andava pelos corredores do colégio suspirando feito boba, e senti a uma vontade imensa de gargalhar, estava me sentindo extremamente feliz, minha notas estava altas, minha família de bem comigo, tinha uma amiga maravilhosa, uma banda melhor ainda e um namorado ruivo extraordinário, resumindo está tudo perfeito na minha vida. É ou não é tudo que uma garota pode desejar?

Enquanto eu caminhava em direção aos portões daquele colégio antigo, mais muito respeitado, vi um senhor, alto, magro, cabelos brancos, barba branca, olhos incrivelmente azuis e um sorriso encantador, não pude deixar de retribuir o gesto. Na minha frente sorrindo pra mim se encontrava o diretor mais carismático que qualquer pessoa já tenha conhecido, Alvo Dumbledore.

- Srta. Granger. - Falou abrindo os braços e sorrindo amavelmente. – É exatamente a senhorita que eu estava procurando. - Franzi a testa curiosamente.

- Eu, senhor? - Perguntei. – Por quê? - Sorri.

- Queria que a senhorita avisasse para os seus companheiros da banda, que daqui a duas semanas, pretendo fazer uma festa para comemorar a chegada do verão. - Seu sorriso e seus olhos brilhosos estavam me cativando.

- Mas que boa noticia senhor. - Fiquei bastante empolgada. – Eu irei avisá-los sim, pode deixar. – Me preparei para ir embora, mais o diretor segurou meu braço me impendido de sair do lugar.

- Uma outra coisa, Srta. Granger. - Respirou profundamente. – Eu estive pensando, e queria sua opinião sobre uma idéia que tive. - Soltou meu braço e sorriu novamente. – O que a senhorita acha dos alunos escolherem entre eles o repertorio que vocês iram tocar no dia da festa? - Seus olhinhos azuis brilharam mais do que o normal.

- Hã... Acho... – Não sabia o que dizer, não era eu que resolvia as coisas da banda, normalmente isso era coisa da Gina. – Bom senhor, eu teria que pedir a opinião de todos da banda, pois não posso decidir por eles também.

- Muito bem, Srta. Granger. - Ele falou, se distanciando. – Quando a senhorita tiver a resposta, me diga, sim? Logo eu já não o via mais, pois tinha se misturado com os alunos.

Sai em direção ao interior do colégio, pensando na proposta do diretor. Não podia negar que era uma proposta legal, mas também perigosa. Já pensou se os alunos pedissem músicas que a banda não conseguisse tocar? Seria um vexame, na certa. Mas também seria uma boa pra saber sobre quais músicas os alunos estariam interessados para o dia da festa, pelo menos dessa forma, estaríamos agradando, mais do que já agradamos é claro.

"_É quem sabe não é uma boa idéia..."._

**xxxXxxx**

**FLASHBACK**

- Melhor você tomar um banho gelado, pra essa bebedeira passar mais rápido. - Falei um pouco corada, estava preste a dar banho em Harry.

- Você vai... hic..me dar...hic... banho? - Ele perguntou maliciosamente.

"_Isso é incrível, nem bêbado ele deixa de ser safado!"_

- Vou te ajudar, pra você não cair no boxe, mas não vou te dar banho, é só pra esfriar essa sua cabeça de bagre. – Falei sem fitá-lo, pois estava realmente corada, com seus olhares maliciosos.

- Você quer que eu tire a roupa? - Ele falou sério, e nem parecia mais bêbado, engoli seco. _"Quero... quer que eu tire também?" _Balancei a cabeça envergonhada, o mente fértil essa a minha.

- Fica... Fica só de... de...

- Cueca. - Ele completou, rindo do meu embaraço.

- É. - Respondi de cabeça baixa, tinha que sair logo dali, mais não conseguia, parecia que tinha uma força invisível me segurando

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Não entendia o porquê de ter lembrado daquilo agora. Poxa, isso realmente me deixava irritada, por mais força que eu fizesse pra esquecer aquilo, eu lembrava mais e mais, e cada vez lembrava de mais detalhes que nem lembrava que tinha acontecido, pelo calor do momento, é claro. Conseguia até sentir, de tão forte aquela lembrança estava no meu cérebro. Respirei profundamente, e balancei a cabeça pra espantar todas aquelas cenas que faziam meu corpo esquentar e ficar corada até a alma. Encostei minha cabeça no vidro do carro e me concentrei no nada, para não pensar mais em besteira. Estava de saco cheia daquilo, aquilo tinha que parar de uma vez.

Que falta faz nessas horas um apagador de memórias, isso viria a calhar nessa hora.

- Gina... Gina? - Escutei uma voz distante me chamando, virei-me de lado e dei de cara com lindos olhos cinza.

- Desculpa Draco. - Vi seu olhar perder um pouco do brilho. – Não escutei o que disse. - Sorri sem graça.

- Eu perguntei se você irá ficar no carro. - Sorriu divertido e o brilho dos seus olhos voltou novamente.

- Ficar no carro? Como assim? - O fitei curiosa e ele gargalhou gostosamente.

- Bom, já chegamos ao colégio, e como você não resolveu sair do carro, eu estava te perguntando se você vai ficar aqui o guardando, heim minha flanelinha? - Meus olhos queimaram de raiva com o deboche do louro na minha frente.

- Flanelinha é a m...

- Que boca mais suja Srta. Weasley. - Ele interrompeu meu desaforo, sorrindo sedutoramente.

- Ah, é? - Disse rindo. – Quer dizer que eu tenho a boca suja Sr. Malfoy? - Perguntei o encarando profundamente.

- Uhum. - Ele respondeu se aproximando de mim.

- Engraçado o senhor falar isso. - Comecei a me aproximar dele também. – Pois eu conheço um louro que adora beijar esses lábios sujos.

- Sério? - Ele fez cara de choque. – Quem é esse maluco meu Deus? E gargalhou da minha cara de espanto.

- Ora seu... – Mas não pude terminar com a minha frase, pois Draco havia passado a mão pela minha nuca e me trouxe com tudo para os seus lábios.

Senti novamente o meu espírito deixando o meu corpo, senti tudo se arrepiar, numa velocidade incrível, não estávamos de corpo colado, pois estávamos no carro, mas mesmo assim meu corpo queimava como fogo em brasa, a mão de Draco deslizando pelo meu pescoço, ombro, nuca, estava fazendo um verdadeiro turbilhão no meu estômago, que se encontrava gelado e com vida própria. Sabe aquele arrepio que você sente do final da espinha e de repente ele vai subindo e chega à sua nuca fazendo você quicar, não importa o lugar que você esteja? Isso está acontecendo comigo a cada três segundos. Uma vontade louca de sentar no seu colo passa toda hora pela minha cabeça, um calor no baixo ventre, as pernas moles... Deus como essa sensação é maravilhosa, me sinto completa, e fogosa, nossa, muito fogosa.

"_O que esta acontecendo comigo? Por que eu não paro de pensar nem um pouco em querer mais?"_

Draco parou de me beijar apenas para desviar seus lábios para meu pescoço, estou com o corpo todo tremendo, tamanho efeito dele sobre mim. Aquilo estava me assustando, eu não sabia que Draco era assim, nem que eu poderia sentir aquilo com ele, era como se eu tivesse sendo preenchida por ele, por todo o seu carinho. Senti-me fraquejar quando senti o louro mordendo minha orelha, sua respiração quente no meu pescoço, me provocando, me fazendo delirar, tava tudo rodando, o ar se perdia no caminho ao pulmão, pois minha respiração estava totalmente desregulada, senti seus lábios voltando a beijar os meus, sua mão deslizando pelo meu corpo, deixando aquele rastro quente, o puxei com mais força, e envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços, nossas línguas estavam esfomeadas, sedentas e buscavam uma da outra cada vez mais, como uma guerra pra ver quem era o melhor. Escutei ele gemer e aquilo teve proporções catastróficas em mim, estávamos praticamente nos engolindo naquele carro, nossos desejos estavam transbordando pelos nossos poros. Por Deus! Aquilo tava bom demais, então sem mais nem menos ele termina o beijo mordendo meu lábio inferior com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto que podia iluminar qualquer coisa, pois o louro na minha frente irradiava felicidade.

- Acho... melhor... a... gente entrar. - Ele falou com uma certa dificuldade, pois sua respiração estava totalmente descompassada, seus lábios estavam rubros e inchados, sorri satisfeita.

- Também... acho. - Falei tão sem ar quanto ele.

Ele pousou a cabeça no volante e puxou o ar com mais força, com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse meditando, ou se concentrando em algo.

- Gi... – Escutei sua voz rouca falar entre seus braços e volante.

- Hum? - Respondi com uma sobrancelha levantada, será que eu o tinha machucado?

- Se importa de ir na frente? - Perguntou ainda de cabeça baixa. Aquilo tava estranho.

- Draco aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntei preocupada.

- Não. - Continuou de cabeça baixa. – Eu to bem Gi, só preciso de um tempo pra me recuperar okay? - Disse erguendo a cabeça e me perfurando com o olhar, senti meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar novamente ao mesmo tempo que a ficha caía, corei loucamente.

- Claro. - Não consegui encara-lo. _"Nossa que vergonha!"_ – Eu já vou indo então. - Falei abrindo a porta do carro pronta pra sair. – Te vejo mais tarde. - E quando já estava com o corpo quase todo fora do carro escutei ele me chamar.

- Gi? - Voltei para o carro o encarando vermelha feito tomate. Ele sorriu. – Você esqueceu sua mochila. - Disse rindo e senti como se tivesse perdido o chão.

"_Como ele consegue isso, quem devia esta constrangido aqui era ele e não eu!"_

- Ah! Claro. - Peguei a mochila. – Que cabeça a minha, tchau. - Quando me virei para sair, ele me puxou e me deu um selinho, um longo selinho e murmurou um tchau cheio de carinho que fez tudo derreter dentro de mim.

Segui meu caminho para o interior do colégio, me sentindo modificada e mais do que qualquer coisa, pronta para o que der e vier. E lógico com a lembrança mais que renovada de um beijo caliente de um certo louro que deixei totalmente sem forças no carro.

**xxxXxxx**

Procura imaginar comigo a criatura que se encontra na minha frente agora!

Homem alto, pele pálida, cabelos negros e oleosos, nariz gigantesco e horroroso, a boca, parece mais uma linha, como se a pessoa que o fez tivesse apenas passado a faca e aberto um rasgo, olhos tão pretos e profundos, que davam ate medo de olhá-los, rosto cumprido, roupas negras do pé a cabeça, e levando em conta que estamos no verão, me faz as vezes pensar se não estamos tendo aula com um vampiro, e sem falar no jeito nojento, que não tem um ser humano na face da terra que o agüenta cinco minuto sem querer estrangula-lo.

Conseguiram imaginar? Conseguiram? Parabéns! Vocês acabam de imaginar o meu _queridíssimo_ professor de química Severo _"Seboso"_ Snape!

Ahhh, com certeza é a criatura mais estranha desse mundinho, nunca vi ele dar um sorriso, nem por menor que fosse, parece um zumbi, que adora ver a desgraça dos outros, e o mais importante, me odeia, acho que com todas as suas forças, adora me chamar de sabe-tudo e isso me irrita profundamente. E vocês com certeza estão se perguntando por que ele me odeia? Não faço à mínima, acho que é porque eu nunca tirei uma nota baixa em sua matéria, como ele adora ver os outros se ferrando por sua causa e eu nunca me ferrei, o ódio ficou todo direcionado a minha pessoa. Lindo não? Só comigo essas coisas meigas acontecem!

Mas voltando...

Ninguém parece prestar muita atenção no que ele fala, também não é pra menos, sabe aqueles brinquedos a pilha, que quando é muito usado vai perdendo a força e no final, o som do brinquedo ta arrastado? Lento, da até agonia de brincar com o tal brinquedo, porque a gente logo imagina se ele ta possuído, principalmente se esse for uma boneca! Snape é assim, fala tão arrastado e tão lento, que na aula dele só o que a gente escuta, além da sua irritante voz é as cabeças dos pobres alunos batendo nas mesas a sua frente. A única que parece ter a paciência de todos os Deuses, sou eu, pois eu sempre escuto todas as aulas e presto atenção em tudo, por mais que seja chata.

Olho pra Gina ao meu lado, e vejo que está com semblante melhor, aquela cara triste sempre presente não esta mais lá, pelo menos ela não tá mais toda triste e se sentindo o pior ser da face da terra, como ela vem se sentindo há tanto anos, era incrível, mas desde que eu conheci Gina, parecia que aquele sentimento que ela alimentava pelo seu irmão de criação sempre a acompanhou, não tinha lembranças de Gina sem aquele sentimento que a corruía por dentro, era como se ela já tivesse nascido com aquele sentimento forte. Lembro-me da primeira vez que ela falou sobre estar confusa em relação a ele, e ela só tinha dez anos. Precoce, vocês podem esta se perguntando? Pode ser, mas Gina sempre foi muito precoce, tudo pra ela acontecia rápido ou cedo demais. Quando ela ficou sabendo que não era irmã de sangue de Harry, disse que tinha sentido como se o mundo que ela carregasse nas costas tivesse saído para que ela, enfim, pudesse se erguer, então eu deduzi internamente que Gina já sentia abalada com Harry, mesmo antes de saber que ele não era seu irmão.

Voltei minha atenção para a múmia lanzuda na minha frente, procurando prestar atenção nas suas palavras vagarosas. Parecia uma tartaruga oleosa dando aula! Olho pro relógio no meu pulso e vejo que a aula esta terminando, graça a Deus, nunca fiquei tão feliz pra uma aula terminar. Se eu tiver que escutar mais um minuto que seja do Prof. Snape explicando essa matéria de química super complexa, eu me jogo do ultimo andar desse colégio. Cara, parece o Vagaroso falando, sabem aquele irmão do Ligeirinho? Que fala super divagar? Totalmente o oposto do irmão que fala e faz tudo correndo! Bom se depender de mim, Snape será nomeado Vagaroso oficial, _"cover"!_

"_Aí só eu mesmo, professora Louva Deus, professor Vagaroso... Daqui a pouco vou arrumar apelido até pro Diretor! Acho que to passando tempo demais com os Weasley's!"_

Plimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Escutei feliz o sinal, avisando todos os alunos que as aulas daquele período tinha terminado, arrumei minhas coisas, enquanto eu via uma Gina muito afobada ao meu lado, me apressando feito louca.

- Vamos Mione. - Ela falava e empurrava minhas coisas de qualquer jeito na minha mochila.

- Calma Gina, que afobação é essa heim? - Perguntei curiosa.

- É que eu marquei uma reunião agora com a banda lá no auditório, vamos logo Mi. - Começou a me empurrar pra fora de sala.

- Okay, okay, já estou indo dona Afobada! Exclamei divertida.

Saímos correndo pelo corredor sem nos importar se algum professor iria reclamar, estávamos as duas... Quer dizer mais a Gina do que eu, com uma pressa desesperada de chegar naquele auditório, tava começando a achar que aquilo era por outro motivo e não por uma simples reunião. Como era bom ver minha amiga vivendo, sendo feliz, ela merecia isso, gostava muito do Harry, mas ele que me perdoe, mas não agüentava ver minha amiga sofrer tanto por ele, era doloroso demais.

"_Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer o Draco por ta fazendo isso com a Gina!"_

**xxxXxxx**

Até agora eu estava tentando me entender e não tinha chegado a lugar nenhum, fiquei a aula inteira pensando no beijo que Draco e eu tínhamos dado no carro, e cada vez que pensava nesse episódio, meu corpo ficava em chamas, tamanho o desejo que me invadia, e agora estou eu aqui, correndo feito louca pelos corredores do colégio pra chegar logo nesse auditório, pra poder ficar pertinho dele.

Estava me sentindo extremamente carente, com uma urgência de sentir seus carinhos e seus beijos que estavam me assustando muito. Nunca tinha sentido aquelas coisas, será que era assim quando se está namorando? Será que as outras pessoas sentiam essa carência também? Essa vontade descontrolada de sentir o corpo pegando fogo? De viajar pra lua sem sair do chão? De sentir o corpo todo desfalecido nos braços do amado? Será que todo mundo sentia o que eu estou sentindo?

Meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca, e me peguei totalmente tremula segurando a maçaneta da porta do auditório.

"_Okay Virginia respira... você nunca se comportou assim... ele continua a mesma pessoa... não é só porque vocês dois estão namorando que você vai se comportar como uma adolescente..."._

Continuava a segurar a maçaneta e vi Mione perdendo a paciência ao meu lado pela minha demora.

- Como é que é Gina? - Disse Mione com cara de tédio. – Vai continuar fazendo carinho na maçaneta ou vamos entrar no auditório? - Reclamou ironicamente.

Estava num estado tão aéreo, que nem forças para responder a ela eu tive, respirei profundamente e girei a maçaneta vagarosamente, abri a porta e dei de cara com o resto da galera lá dentro já me esperando. Luna parecia se divertir bastante na bateria, enquanto Colin trocava idéias com Draco sentados no palco. Mione passou por mim e nem se deu trabalho de pedir licença, foi me rebocando, e eu quase me estabaquei no chão.

Draco parecia não ter me notado, eu continuava na porta do auditório o observando, e logo me peguei olhando pra ele e prestando atenção em todos os seus gestos, em como ele sorria, como seu cabelo caía displicentemente no rosto quando dava uma gargalhada, em como sua testa ficava com uma pequena linha de expressão quando estava anotando algo em seu caderno de músicas. Arranhava algumas notas no violão e voltava a escrever em seu caderno, Colin parecia gostar do que ele estava fazendo, pois sorria de orelha a orelha, também pudera, o som que Draco tirou do violão foi realmente bonito e contagiante, Colin a acompanhava batendo as mãos e Luna com a bateria, mais com o som brando.

Aproximei-me lentamente, sem deixar de fita-lo um minuto sequer, e quando já estava perto o suficiente, pude vê-lo rindo e erguendo o rosto e me encarando profundamente. A curiosidade me invadiu, tava louca pra saber o que ele estava aprontando, que música era aquela que ele estava compondo?

- Música nova louro? - Curiosamente perguntei.

- Sim ruiva. - Respondeu sorrindo, largando o violão no palco e se aproximando de mim como um felino, aquilo me fez ficar fraca e estigada ao mesmo tempo.

- Posso ver a letra? - O vi balançando a cabeça negando o pedido. – Por que não? - Perguntei indignada.

- Gi... – Senti meus pêlos novamente ficarem eriçados com o som da sua voz rouca. – Sabia que a curiosidade matou o gato? Riu maliciosamente.

- Mas Draco eu vou saber de qualquer forma mesmo. - Falei sorrindo, mesmo ele negando, eu saberia mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Não adianta ruiva, só vai saber na hora certa. Aquilo só fez minha curiosidade aumentar mais ainda, _"Como assim hora certa?"._

- Draco, a ordem dos tratores não altera o viaduto. - Disse lhe virando as costas e seguindo para o palco. – Você falando ou não, não vai fazer diferença. - Tentei falar como se eu nem me importasse.

- Não. - Falou finalizando o assunto, com um sorriso irritante nos lábios.

- Você é quem sabe. - Mais uma vez falei sem dar a mínima, subindo no palco e percebendo que seus olhos não desgrudavam de mim. – E aí Colin, Luna! Cumprimentei alegremente meus amigos de banda que sorriram alegremente pra mim. – Vamos botar pra quebrar? - Dirigi-me ao microfone querendo extravasar naquele auditório, cantar até ficar sem voz.

- VAMOS. - Gritaram todos em coro.

E depois de alguns segundos, estávamos todos a postos, cada um com seu instrumento e preparados para ensaiar.

Ao som das baquetas de Colin, pude ver Draco começar um solo na guitarra, um som fraco, 1 2 3, 1 2 3, apenas algumas notas e de repente ficou forte, como um baque, Colin, Mione e Luna logo o acompanharam, e depois de repetirem o som forte duas vezes, foi à vez de encaixar minha voz e foi o que fiz, abri a boca e fechei os olhos pronta pra extravasar tudo que eu sentia quando cantava.

_Eu gosto de você_

_Eu penso em você_

_Eu só respiro você_

_Eu tento te esquecer_

_E te deixar pra lá_

_Mas não consigo, não dá_

_Sonhos (sonhos) perdidos_

_Que não saem do meu coração_

_Que vem (que vem) mesmo que eu diga não_

_Mas é só te ver_

_Pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois_

_Mas eu não resisto a nós dois_

_Ou não (bis)_

O som forte e a música agradável estavam fazendo alguns alunos curiosos aparecerem para assistirem o ensaio, era sempre assim, sempre que começávamos um ensaio, o auditório ficava entupido de alunos, era como se a gente estivesse fazendo um show, e pra falar a verdade é muito bom, gosto de ver as caras sonhadoras das meninas enquanto escutam minhas músicas, os garotos babando por mim, me faz sentir o ego inchar, orgulho de mim mesma.

_Você é mel e sal_

_Você é o bem e o mal_

_Você me deixa sem sono_

_Sem ter você pra mim_

_Eu fico meio assim_

_Feito um cãozinho sem dono_

_Sonhos (sonhos) perdidos_

_Que não saem do meu coração_

_Que vem (que vem) mesmo que eu diga nãaaaaaaaaaooooooooo_

_Mas é só te ver_

_Pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois_

_Mas eu não resisto a nós dois_

_Ou não (bis)_

Olhei pra os integrantes da minha banda com orgulho e sorri pra cada um deles, vi Mione acenar para alguém nos fundos do auditório, e quando segui seu olhar me deparei com Rony e Harry me assistindo, senti meu rosto esquentar, não por vergonha de cantar na frente deles, mas sim de ver Harry me fitando enigmaticamente e me deixando completamente sem chão. Por mais força que eu fizesse, não conseguia desviar meus olhos daquelas íris verdes esmeraldas em minha direção, respirei fundo, numa tentativa completamente inútil de levar ar para meus pobres e sofridos pulmões e me preparei para cantar a última parte da música, sendo encarada por ele. E essa não passou de um sussurro, como se eu estivesse confessando algo muito pecaminoso.

_Eu já me condenei_

_Por ser como eu sou, oooooooooooo... uoooooooooooo_

_Mas já me perdoei_

_É por amorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, oooooooooooo... uoooooooooooooooooooo_

_Mas é só te ver_

_Pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois_

_Mas eu não resisto a nós dois_

_Ou não (bis)_

_Nós dois..._

_Ou não (bis)_

Parei de cantar e escutei Draco mais uma vez encerrando dessa vez a música com o solo de guitarra. Quando terminamos a sala explodiu em palmas, berros e assobios do grupinho de alunos que se encontravam ali nos escutando e acompanhando a canção, havia também outro grupo que não parava de gritar _"Mais um, mais um",_ batendo palmas eufóricas. Mas a alegria de todos não estavam fazendo efeito sobre mim, pois ali no fundo daquela sala, ele continuava a me fitar, com os olhos de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto, parecia decepção, tristeza, não conseguia identificar o seu jeito triste e enigmático, tinha algo em seus olhos e aquilo estava fazendo meu coração ficar apertado, desviei de seu olhar, era melhor evitar contato visual, pois eu não confiava nele e muito menos em mim!

Olhei pro lado e pude ver Draco dar atenção para algumas tietes e Mione conversando alegremente com Rony, Rony? Como Rony foi parar do meu lado? Tinha ficado tão distraída, que não tinha percebido que meu irmão estava ao meu lado conversando com a namorada, era incrível o poder que Harry exercia sobre mim, me fazia esquecer de tudo e de todos, aquilo dava medo.

Enquanto eu olhava para tudo que era lugar, menos é claro por final do auditório, me senti envolvida por trás, em braços fortes e alvos, com pêlinhos dourados, num abraço forte e gostoso. Sorri quando o cheiro do perfume do louro invadiu minha narina e o ar quente que saía de sua boca chegou ao meu pescoço, me fazendo fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente.

- Ficou triste de repente por quê? - Ouvi Draco perguntar perto do meu ouvido, seus lábios roçando de leve neles.

- Não to triste bobo, to muito feliz. - Falei aquilo mais pra mim do que pra ele.

- Estranho... – ele murmurou.

- O que é estranho? - Perguntei curiosa.

- Normalmente, quando a pessoa esta feliz ela sorri sabe? - Senti ele passar a ponta da língua na minha orelha, engoli seco, sentindo um turbilhão de coisas dentro de mim. – É uma ação normal, expressada por todos quando estamos felizes. - Terminou mordiscando minha orelha, me fazendo soltar todo meu peso no seu corpo.

Respirando um pouco e me recuperando, me virei pra ele e o olhei desconfiada.

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou me apertando em seus braços me perfurando com aqueles olhos pratas.

- O que você ta fazendo comigo? - Eu nem tinha pensado antes de perguntar, e quando eu vi as palavras já estavam saltando da minha boca, a pergunta tinha saindo meio aflita.

Ele ficou em silêncio e me fitou por uns segundos que para mim pareceram horas, e então, assim sem mais nem menos falou:

- Te amando Gi!

**N/B**:17Bom, Ara, eu AMEI betar sua fic! Lindão esse cap.! . Eu sei que falei muitas coisas que não tinham nada a ver com a betagem nos comentários ( RS ) mas se você ler o cap. Original e o betado, verá bastantes alterações! Bom, você merece mesmo estar em primeiro, viu? Beijões!

Teka.

**N/A**: E a galera vibra, grita aleluia, isso mesmo pessoal, Arinha linda e formosa (e nada humilde diga se de passagem!) Atualizou o Maninhooooooooooooooo, weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Pronto chega de viadagem! Surto galera, isso acontece de vez em quando! Coisas da vida!

Quero agradecer a minha linda miga Teka que betou minha fic, já que minha lida beta esta toda enrolada com provas e mais provas! Adorei Miga, ficou perfeito, o comentário que me fez quase cair no chão de tanto rir, "Sou ou não sou o ser mais jumento dessa terra? Resposta da beta: Simmmmmmmmmmm!" ri muito miga!

Valeu por tudo, te adoro de montão!

Bom galera vamos ao cap. 6, e aí? Gostaram? Ficou maneiro? Ficou Péssimo?

O que acharam das minhas personagens novas? Gostaram da Krika? Ahhh! Eu também! HUAHAUHUAHUAHAUHAUHA! Amei de paixão faze-la, e antes que alguém pergunte, ela veio tomar o Harry da Gina? Ummm! (Arinha fazendo cara de intelectual, pensando...), num sei! AHUAHUAHUAHAU, é claro que eu não vou responder, vocês é claro iram ter que descobrir! Draco e Gina, pra quem tem Paranóia Galopante e não aceita esse casal, queria lembrar a todos que essa fic é Harry e Gina, e o Malfoy só esta ajudando a pobre Gina passar por esse momento tão duro na sua vidinha conturbada, e galera, ele é gente fina, tão bonzinho a pobre criança, dêem uma chance a criança! Pra quem quer saber se vai ter NC-17 de Rony e Mione! Simmmmmmmmmmmmm, é lógico que sim, Arinha é boa pra os fãs de R/H também!

Galera digo e repito quem quiser me adicionar lá no msn, pode adicionar, meu end. Ta lá no meu profile! O end. Do meu blog fofo tb!

Ahh, outra coisa, to super feliz com todos os meus fãs por esta em primeiro lugar no Aliança, e também por ser a próxima entrevistada, olha quem quiser mandar pergunta pra mim, passa lá no meu blog que te o end do site do Aliança e lá vc podem mandar!

A música desse cap. foi a da Wanessa Camargo, Não resisto a nós dois, muito fofa, e tem um som maneiro!

**Agora vamos aos reviews fofuxos!**

**Nay**: Linda valeu pelo carinho. Eu tb te adoro muitoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

**Sweet Lie**: É mesmo, Gina vai entrar em ação... Acho que gente vai sofrer aí! RSrSRRS! Bjs...

**Miaka-Ela**: Quem bom que vc gostou da determinação dela, espero que tenha gostado do novo cap. bjs linda

**Jubs**: Poxa fica com raiva de mim não, mais acho que o louro merece uma chance também, mais pode ficar tranqüila, que essa fic é de H/G, pode deixar que eles vão ficar juntos! Bjs... e não me abandona heim!

**Virgin Potter**: Linda, não é que o pobre harry seja tarado, mais se põe na situação, imagina, jovem, lindo, todo bom, e com apenas lindos 17 anos, nessa idade querida, eles pensam besteira até com o tapete se esse der bola pra eles, então não ligue pras coisas quentes que eu adiciono na fic, pq vai ser assim mesmo, encostou pegou fogo! RSRSRSRSRSR! Q bom que vc aceitou o beijo, e espero que vc tenha ficado feliz em ver que seu pedido foi realizado, pois o Harry viu a Gina e o Draco no maior amasso, e ficou com cara de tacho! (ahhhh, que lindo rimou!), Bjs linda... valeu pelo carinho!

**Barbie30**: Obrigado pelo carinho e elogio querida, fico muito feliz! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. tb! Bjs linda.

**Harada San:** Fico tão feliz quando leio um de vcs me dizendo que o cap . ficou lindo, fico toda boba! É o cap. anterior ficou grandinho mesmo, esse tb, me empolguei miga! E eu sou igual a vc, adoro amor proibido, coisa difícil, aquele que o personagem come o pão que o diabo amassou... Essa fic que vc falou eu não li, mais quando tiver um tempinho vou ler sim, bjs linda e obrigado pelo carinho.

**Annabelle Potter**: "Nossa Espetacular", não seja exagerada miga, assim Arinha aqui fica vermelha igual às orelhas de Rony, ou quem sabe da própria Gina! SRSRSRS! Achei legal vc ter pensando como seria o próximo cap. espero que esse vc tenha imaginado igual tb, e pode deixar, ele vai ter que sofrer muito ainda pra conseguir o que quer novamente. Bjs linda.

**Agathabell Black:** Que legal, quer dizer que a senhorita ficou me caçando, rsrsrsrs! Maneiro, pensei que só eu fazia essa coisas! Pode deixar linda que eu pretendo demorar o mínimo possível nas atualizações!

**PedroX**: Ahhhhhhhhhhh, viu Pedrinho, isso é mania de mulher, falar sério, somos um bando de loucas! RSRSRSR! Um big bjs lindo

**Bethy Potter**: Brigada pelo carinho linda, e pode deixar quando tiver um tempinho passo na sua e comento! Bjs.

**Sophia-Writer:** Sério? Você sentiu tudo aquilo mesmo que disse? chorar várias vezes, vibrar, imaginar, que máximo, fico feliz que tenha provocado isso em vc! RSRSRSR! Enquanto a cena do banheiro, só tenho que concordar com vc, simplesmente foda! Literalmente né? HUAHUAHUAHUHAUAH! Que bom que vc ta gostando do meu casal vinte! Brigada pelo elogio, valeu mesmo! Mais como vc falou, talvez seja esse o motivo que a galera leia minha fic, eu gosto de descrever as coisas! Não precisa ficar com pena do Draco, pois tudo ira se resolver pra ele.

E pode deixar que não irei mexer com Roniquinho nem com a Mione! Bjs linda.

**Ju Granger**: Linda, olha tua atualização aí! Bjs linda.

**Angy**: Amore, imaginação incrível, nossa fiquei com vergonha não acredito que uma das minhas autoras preferidas esta me dizendo isso? (Arinha se beliscando pra ver se é verdade... Arinha dando berro por causa do beliscão).

Coragem pra escrever sobre universo alternativo, sabe que eu acho até fácil! E é sim, é sem duvida uma sensação deliciosa, saber que um monte de pessoas querem ler minha fic! Agora me diz uma coisa? Vc, super craque, que escreve uma das minhas fics favorita, disse não ter talento pra escrever sobre universo alternativo! Fala sério né! Sabe que se essa idéia voltar serei uma das primeira a ler... Obrigada pelo carinho miga, fiquei super feliz. Bjs linda e atualiza logo a Aps 2, to com saudades das brigas gostosas de Mione e Draco, meu louro lindo e tudo de bom! Por sua causa não posso mais tomar limonada, rsrsrsrs! Entendeu? Sei que sim!

**Galera do Aliança:**

**Ana Paula:** Que bom linda que gostou da fic, aí esta sua atualização, espero que goste! E valeu pelo carinho!

**Mariana:** Olha o cap. aí linda, bjs.

**Henrique:** Brigada pelo carinho lindo, bjs!

**Natália Regina Souza**: oi linda, eu conheço sim a fic que vc falou, pois eu tb sou fã! Bjs linda, valeu pelo comentário!

**Lê**: Adorei seu comentário linda, e sim essa fic é cem por cento H/G, bjs.

**Priscila Louredo**: Brigada coração, e legal vc ter gostado dos cap.s, e pode deixar que eu to pensando na sua proposta sobra a música do Kid abelha! Bjs linda

**Nani Potter**: Vc amou? Jura? Eu já sabia! HAUHUAHAUHAUA! Eu te amo muito, vc sabe disso né? Eu sei que sabe! Bjs miga e agora sou eu que digo, atualiza logo a UBA!

**Teka Prongs**: Éeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, eu to em primeiro lugar, um máximo né, e pode deixar que não vou te decepcionar! Prometo! Bjs linda, a gente fofoca no msn! Te adoro muito! E valeu mais uma vez por betar minha fic lindona!

**Dani:** Uma atualização saindo fresquinha pra vc amore! Bjs linda! Espero que goste desse tb!

**Galera da Floreios:**

**Ginny Potter:** Pode deixar linda que nuna vou me esquecer de vcs viu! Bjs linda!

**Maria José**: Que bom que vc entendeu, eu estava mau mesmo, e por isso me atrasei! Acho ótimo vc ter gostado do cap. anterior, espero que goste do novo.

Bjs linda.

**Adriane Granger**: Ri muito quando vi o que vc escreveu, tendo espasmos, só tu msm! rSRRSRSRSRS! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap. e adorei sua idéia de colocar terror no pobre Harry! Bjs linda.


	8. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO VII**

Já tinha passado uma semana desde o dia que fiquei sabendo da bomba que destruiu minha vida por completo, Draco Malfoy e Virginia Weasley estavam juntos, namorando, firmes pra valer! E aquilo doía mais do qualquer coisa que eu pudesse imaginar, nunca tinha experimentado uma sensação dessa, mas o fato de estar jogado pra escanteio como um traste inútil era horrível, sem falar que Gina nem se quer olhava mais pra minha cara. Tudo parecia girar em torno do Malfoy, nós só nos falávamos na frente de nossos pais ou uma vez ou outra na frente de Rony, sempre eram coisas como _"Bom Dia..."_ ou um _"Tchau..."._

Era incrível, mas se a gente trocou mais duas palavras por dia, foi muito, tamanho o desprezo que a ruiva estava me dando. Na escola estava sendo um martírio ter que assistir ela e o louro trocando beijos apaixonados, e o pior era ouvir das pessoas que eles formavam um casal lindo, ter que engolir o orgulho, ciúme, dor no coração e outras coisas, e sorrir falsamente e concordar com elas. Balancei a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos que estavam fazendo um estrago enorme na minha mente e procurei pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o mais novo casal vinte do colégio.

Minha atenção foi totalmente desviada por duas pessoas, o Diretor Dumbledore e uma garota que eu nunca tinha visto ali na escola. Pus-me a observá-la.

Rosto bonito e expressões delicadas, cabelos pretos e compridos, na altura dos seios, picotados, com as pontas pintadas de vermelho, contrastando com sua pele incrivelmente branca, olhos cor de mel e incrivelmente enigmáticos, nariz fino e arrebitado, com um pequeno piercing em brilhante, boca bem desenhada e carnuda, as orelhas cheias de brincos e piercing também, seu corpo ficava ainda mais perfeito naquela roupa um tanto estranha, uma mini blusa preta que deixava a mostra sua barriga reta com uma pequena jóia adornando seu umbigo, uma saia curta preta de pregas, deixando a mostra suas lindas pernas grossas, que estavam sutilmente escondidas por uma meia arrastão e pra completar o look, uma bota de cano longo, e cadarços, como botas de soldados. Mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser bonita, uma visão esquisita e linda do paraíso por assim dizer.

Enquanto eu encarava embasbacado a figura em minha frente, escutei o Diretor pigarreando, tentando chamar minha atenção.

- Sr. Potter deixe-me apresenta-lo a Srta. Christina Dawson. - Dumbledore nos apresentou, sorrindo.

- Prazer. - Falei me dirigindo a garota com olhar misterioso e lhe estendendo a mão.

- Prazer. - Escutei ela responder calmamente e sorrir, apertando minha mão.

- Bom, agora que ambos já foram devidamente apresentados, poderia mostrar a escola para Srta. Dawson? - Ele perguntou me fitando profundamente.

- Claro, senhor - Respondi prontamente. – Pode deixar que acompanharei a Srta. Dawson e lhe mostrarei o colégio. - Sorri amigavelmente para a nova aluna.

Dumbledore saio e nos deixou sozinhos. Começamos a caminhar pelo colégio, eu lhe mostrava onde eram as salas, a levei em seu armário, mostrei a quadra de esportes, a cantina, e como estávamos em tempo vago, nos sentamos no pátio do colégio e resolvemos conversar.

- E aí Christina, o que achou do colégio? - A admirei depois da pergunta, ela era mesmo linda.

- Me chame de Krika. Eu adorei o colégio, vou gostar daqui. - Ela estava olhando ao redor, analisando todo o pátio.

- Que bom... – Desviei minha atenção dela e meus olhos travaram numa cena horrenda, na minha opinião, é claro!

- Formam um casal bonito, pena que ela não gosta dele. – Não pude deixar de fita-la com descrença depois deste comentário.

- E o que te leva a crer nisso? – Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que a levou a pensar naquilo, pois pra todos, aquele era o casal sensação do colégio.

- Simples. - Ela me fitou com seus olhos cor de mel e sorriu. – Ela não tira os olhos de você. – Sorri não acreditando em suas palavras e, para minha surpresa, quando olhei o casal vinte, meus olhos se encontraram com os de Gina me fitando com o mais puro ódio, me deixando desconcertado.

- Pois saiba que aquela garota...

- Oi Harry! – Rony tinha acabado de chegar. Fitava a mim e a Krika, esperando para ser apresentado.

- Oi Rony – Falei sem animo. – Essa é a Krika, Krika esse é meu irmão Rony. – Disse apontando de um para o outro.

- Prazer, gracinha. – Rony falou do jeito mais galinha possível, realmente ele não aprendia, ah! Se Hermione ficasse sabendo disso!

- Prazer Rony. – Vi que Krika tinha corado com a brincadeira do meu irmão, e não resisti de pensar divertido.

"_Ahhh, meu Deus! Outra que cai no charme Weasley!"_

- Viu a Mione por aí Harry? – Ele perguntou de um jeito despreocupado, com as mãos no bolso, checando o pátio.

- Vi não. – Mais uma vez senti um olhar sobre mim, e não me enganei quando vi de quem era o olhar, Gina ainda me olhava. Sorri internamente, será que era verdade? – Por que você não pergunta pra nossa queridinha irmã? – Falei com o mais puro sarcasmo para o ruivo.

- Você ta bem Harry? – Ele perguntou preocupado, era a primeira vez que ele tocava naquele assunto, depois daquele dia do beijo do casal vinte na garagem lá de casa. Krika prestava atenção na nossa conversa.

- To ótimo Rony, melhor impossível! – Minha frase não podia ter sido pior, só faltava às palavras MENTIROSO brilhar na minha testa em néon em letras garrafais.

- Sei... – Ele murmurou não acreditando em nenhuma palavra, é claro. – Vou ver se a Gina sabe da Mione. Prazer Krika, tchau mano! – O vi se afastando, indo em direção a Gina.

Os três começaram a conversar, provavelmente Rony estava perguntando sobre Mione.0 Vi Gina me lançar um olhar de poucos amigos e olhar pra Krika como se odiasse a pobre coitada. Aquilo me fez rir por dentro, era impressão minha ou a Gina tava morrendo de ciúmes? Os olhares que ela lançava sobre nós dois a denunciava, a raiva estampada nos seus olhos azuis, aquele pézinho que batia no insistentemente chão, eram os sinais característicos de Virginia Weasley com ciúmes, _com muito ciúme_ mesmo.

- Harry? – Escutei a voz de Krika me chamar e voltei minha atenção para ela.

- Sim?

- Aquela garota ruiva ali. – Ela disse apontando Gina com a cabeça. - Que não para de olhar pra cá, que pelo o que eu percebi, não tem uma queda por você, e sim um precipício. Daqui a pouco eu vou cair dura, mortinha da Silva aqui no chão por conta de seus olhares assassinos, é a sua...

- Sim. – Não a deixei terminar. – Minha irmã de criação, Krika. – Respondi sorrindo tristemente. – Aquela ali nos braços, que por sinal eu esqueci de dizer, do melhor amigo, Draco Malfoy, é Virginia Weasley, minha irmã de criação e o amor da minha vida. – Voltei minha atenção mais uma vez ao casal, que se encontrava mais uma vez em outro beijo apaixonado.

**xxxXxxx**

Já tentou entender os homens? Já? Okay isso foi um pergunta idiota, acho que todos já tentaram entender os homens... Mas e as mulheres? Já entenderam? Não? Bom deixe-me dizer uma coisa que, é cem por cento verdade, mulheres são indecifráveis, uma incógnita até para elas mesmas, falo isso por experiência pura, pois sou uma mulher e não me entendo nem um pouquinho.

Vocês provavelmente não estão entendendo nada, né? Pois então eu explico, mulheres são estranhas, pois nunca estão satisfeitas com nada, sempre querem coisas inalcançáveis e sempre estão insatisfeitas com que tem. Eu por exemplo, tenho um namorado lindo, louro, gostoso, cheio do dinheiro, carinhoso, maravilhoso, atencioso, e todos os "_OSOS_" que vocês possam pensar, e o mais importante... Me ama desesperadamente. Agora vem a pergunta que não quer calar: Virginia Weasley você ama seu namorado? E a resposta de um bilhão de dólares é... Tcha tcha tcha tchannn... Não (suspiro), é galera, infelizmente não amo meu namorado desse jeito, eu até achei que rolaria, mais não rola, não da pra gostar dele desse jeito, não quando tem um moreno lindo, maravilhoso e todos os "_OSOS_" que vocês já conhecem, ocupando minha mente vinte quatro horas por dia. Ainda mas, se você vê essa pessoa todos os dias, almoça e janta com ela, escuta seus resmungos pela casa, baba quando ele está na piscina tomando sol, só de sunga, com aquele corpo lindo e sarado esculpido pelo próprio capeta, pra te fazer perder as estribeiras e te convencer que é uma louca, maníaca por sexo! Vira uma completa retardada quando o vê saindo do quarto só de bermuda, e o corpo molhado pelo banho, o cheiro da sua colônia invade seu nariz de uma tal forma que você sente a gigantesca tentação de arrancá-lo fora, acompanha as gotículas de suor, escorrendo e trilhando caminhos pelo seu corpo, quando este está jogando basquete no quintal de casa, sente seu chão se abrir quando ele te olha com aqueles olhos verdes penetrante, que parece que esta lendo sua alma e descobrindo os seus mais impuros segredos, sente o ar fugir dos pulmões quando você o vê lambendo os lábios e fitando os seus, o corpo entrar em ebulição só de ver ele chupando uma colher de sorvete e pensando desesperadamente que aquela colherinha podia ser você. Acho que já dei razões suficientes para vocês perceberem que fica um pouco difícil pra mim me concentrar no meu namorado quando se tem um verdadeiro Deus, por quem estou completamente, bestamente, desesperadamente, odiosamente, irritantemente e um tantão de "_MENTES_" apaixonada por Harry Potter.

Sabe, às vezes chego a pensar se isso não é uma doença, uma coisa impregnada no meu ser, pra pensar tanto nele assim! Mas depois chego à conclusão que essa doença é amor. Sim _amor_, sabe aquela palavra de quatro letras que significa muito mais do que insignificantes quatro letras? Pois é... (suspiro). E nessas horas, quando estou pensando no amor, as perguntas começam a borbulhar na minha cabeça. Vocês já se perguntaram por que o amor é representado pelo coração? Eu me pergunto todo dia, é uma pergunta boba, alguns podem achar, mas para mim é algo diferente. Por exemplo, todo mundo sabe que o amor esta marcado em nossos cérebros, pelas nossas lembranças, os hormônios, e etc... Mas então, por que o coração como o símbolo? Será que é por que sem ele nós não podemos viver? Porque se pensamos assim, pode até ser. Se não podemos viver sem um coração, então associamos automaticamente que sem amor também não poderemos viver. Teoria engraçada essa, _engraçada_ e dolorida. _"O amor é uma dor que não dói"_, eu li isso em algum lugar e sempre discordei do sujeito. Se o amor é uma dor que não dói, então por que essa dor no meu peito? Pergunta difícil essa né? É, o amor é assim, mal, chega de mansinho, assim quem não quer nada e quando percebemos já estamos irremediavelmente laçados sem ter para onde fugir. E não deixo de pensar triste: E aí amor? De onde vieste? Quem será tua próxima vitima agora?

Se vocês acham que agora a mocinha aqui está chorando, se enganam redondamente. Não estou chorando, e não é porque sou dura na queda ou estou me esforçando para tal ato, não, eu apenas não sinto mais necessidade assim de derramar minhas lágrimas, acho que quando se ama uma pessoa por tanto tempo, você acaba secando de tanto chorar e as suas reservas ficam guardadas para alguma ocasião especial. É meio ridículo isso que eu falei, mas em mim pelo menos sinto que é assim, eu acabei ficando assim. Sabe, nós seres humanos, somos como um diamante bruto quando nascemos, e conforme vamos crescendo vamos sendo lapidados lentamente pela vida, as porradas e sofrimentos, são o martelo que nos molda, que nos define, e sinto no fundo do meu eu que é assim que estou agora, sendo lapidada pelo martelo da vida, cada porrada dolorida, esta servindo pra que eu me torne mais bonita e forte. Pretensão a minha? Não sei dizer, talvez não... Não sei se vocês sabem, mas o diamante é o mineral mais forte que existe. Capaz de cortar vidro, é super resistente e outras coisas que eu não me lembro, mas de uma coisa eu sei, é incrivelmente frágil, basta uma porradinha para desmanchá-lo em centenas de pedacinhos, engraçado não? Nós, seres humanos, somos exatamente assim, fortes e capazes de enfrentar o mundo se for preciso, mais basta o amor da nossa vida nos dizer que não ficará do nosso lado, para que o mundo caia em nossas cabeças e nossos corações quebrem em centenas de pedacinhos.

Que coisa deprê né? Ficar falando de amor não correspondido... Realmente sou patética, ninguém merece uma criatura como eu por perto, to me sentindo nesse momento aqueles cantores sertanejos que falam sobre amor, que vão morrer, vão estrebuchar e o caramba se a amada não voltar. Na boa, do jeito que estou, só falta à viola e as calças rasga saco que eles usam!

- Tem alguém aí? - Senti alguém bater na minha cabeça. Virei-me e dei de cara com o louro.

- Agora sim. – Sorri tristemente para ele.

- O que foi ruiva? Triste de novo? – O louro falou me acolhendo em seus braços.

- Tava só pensando na vida, não é nada não... – Murmurei mais pra mim do que pra ele.

- Sabe do que você precisa? – Seus olhos estavam brilhando de empolgação, me senti péssima por não conseguir retribuir. – Vamos dar uma volta no pátio e esfriar as idéias, o que acha? – Meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou com o beijo que ele depositou no meu pescoço.

Nessa hora minha mente viajou novamente, eu definitivamente não conseguia me entender. Eu tinha plena certeza que amava Harry mais que tudo na vida, mas quando estava perto do louro, meu corpo pegava fogo, entrava em combustão instantaneamente com um simples toque dele, e aquilo fazia minha cabeça ficar uma bagunça, afinal de contas, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Porque eu me comportava daquela forma ao lado dele? Será que eu tinha me apaixonado por Draco também? Aí meu Deus, porque que eu sou tão complicada? Enquanto pensava em como eu sou doida e meus pensamentos confusos demais até pra mim mesma, me vi sendo arrastada pelo louro pro pátio do colégio.

Chegamos lá e ele me fez sentar em seu colo e começou a cantar baixinho pra mim, como se tivesse me embalando num sono tranqüilo, adorei aquilo que ele tava fazendo.

_Assim que o dia amanheceu lá no mar alto da paixão  
dava pra ver o tempo ruir  
cadê você? Que solidão!  
Esquecera de mim?_

Assim que ouvi esse trecho da música, percebi que aquilo era uma declaração de amor, uma descarada declaração de amor, e aquilo só fez a meus sentimentos ficarem mais bagunçados ainda, fiquei com um aperto no coração a cada palavra que ele cantava pra mim.

_Enfim, de tudo o que há na terra não há nada em lugar nenhum  
que vá crescer sem você chegar  
longe de ti tudo parou  
ninguém sabe o que eu sofri_

Meu coração estava derretendo, com aquela voz rouca cantado aquele letra linda no meu ouvido, senti tudo arrepiar, Draco estava sendo simplesmente demais.

_Amar é um deserto e seus temores  
vida que vai na sela destas dores  
não sabe voltar  
me dá teu calor_

Vem me fazer feliz porque eu te amo  
você deságua em mim e eu oceano  
e esqueço que amar é quase uma dor

Só... sei... vi... ver... se... for... por... vo...cê!

Por mais que eu tentasse eu não conseguia, as lágrimas rolaram pela minha face sem pedir permissão, ninguém nunca tinha feito uma declaração de amor tão linda pra mim, como o louro estava fazendo, meu coração batia rapidamente e minha respiração estava pesada, sentia o toque suave de sua mão limpando minhas lágrimas e o sorriso dele direcionado a mim, era o mais bonito que eu já tinha visto, eu sentia tanto por não conseguir retribuir tudo que ele sentia por mim, todo aquele carinho, atenção, amor. Porque meu coração não me permitia ama-lo? Porque nele só tinha espaço pra um moreno que não se esforçava nem um pouquinho pra ficar comigo? Meu peito doía de tristeza, pois ao mesmo tempo que eu ouvia o louro cantar aquela música linda pra mim, eu não deixava de pensar nem um segundinho se quer do moreno que perturbava tanto meus pensamentos. Só Deus sabia o quanto eu queria amar de verdade aquele louro, que cantava com aquela voz rouca no meu ouvido, a música mais doce e linda que se pode cantar pra pessoa amada.

_Enfim,de tudo o que há na terra não há nada em lugar nenhum  
que vá crescer sem você chegar  
longe de ti tudo parou  
ninguém sabe o que eu sofri_

Amar é um deserto e seus temores  
vida que vai na sela destas dores  
não sabe voltar  
me dá teu calor

Vem me fazer feliz porque eu te amo  
você deságua em mim e eu oceano  
e esqueço que amar é quase uma dor

_Só... Sei... Vi...Ver... Se ...For... Por... Vo...Cê..._

Senti os lábios de Draco posarem suaves sobre os meus, num beijo inocente e delicado, minhas lágrimas ainda escorriam pelos meus olhos, abaixei a cabeça sem conseguir fitar aqueles olhos pratiados. Era como uma tortura ter que ficar com ele sem poder retribuir todo aquele carinho. Estava começando a achar minha idéia de ficar com ele pra esquecer o moreno ridícula demais, eu não podia fazer isso com ele nem comigo, estava sendo mal caráter, baixa, egoísta, não estava pensando nos sentimentos de Draco.

"_Meus Deus eu sou horrível... como posso ter proposto uma coisa dessas pro Draco! Logo ele, que sempre me ajudou em tudo e nunca pediu nada em troca, como pude ser tão baixa, mesquinha, egoísta... Odeio-me com todas as minhas forças... Eu não presto, to pior que a Chang."_

- Sabe, uma vez, perguntaram pra mim o que era está apaixonado. - Escutei a voz de Draco me tirando de meus devaneios. O fitei interessada em suas palavras.

- Eu sorri meio sem jeito e parei para pensar na minha resposta. - Ele continuou me contando e fitando meus olhos seriamente. – Eu falei pra essa pessoa, você já sentiu tanta falta de alguém a ponto de chorar, mesmo que esta pessoa tenha acabado de ir embora? Você já esteve fazendo algo qualquer e sem ao menos notar estava pensando naquela pessoa em especial? Você já esteve andando na rua e de repente uma leve brisa tocou seu rosto e isso lhe trouxe na mente a imagem dela? Por acaso seu coração acelera apenas ao ouvir o som da sua voz, mesmo que por telefone? E a simples presença dela lhe faz sentir a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, apenas por ter ao seu lado alguém como ela? Se isso tudo acontece com você, parabéns! Você está tão apaixonado quanto eu! – Meus olhos estavam arregalados, jamais pensei que Draco iria expor seus sentimentos assim por mim.

Minha cabeça estava pior do que antes, não conseguia pensar em nada coerente, se antes eu já estava confusa, imagina agora? Eu sentia que tinha algum sentimento pelo louro dentro do meu peito, não forte como pelo moreno, mas também não era fraco ao ponto de ignorá-lo. Lembrei-me o motivo de ter começado a namorar com ele, e logo pensei que era normal esta me sentindo daquele jeito, já que estávamos namorando só há uma semana. Resolvi colocar meus medos de lado e mergulhar de cabeça de uma vez naquele relacionamento, quem sabe assim eu não esqueço de uma vez por todas aquele moreno.

Respirei profundamente e encostei minhas mãos trêmulas em seu rosto, percebi que Draco estava tão nervoso quanto eu, como se tivesse percebido a decisão que eu tinha tomado. Como se fossemos nos beijar pela primeira vez, aproximei meu rosto lentamente e nossos lábios se encontraram num beijo leve e terno, que mais parecia uma carícia de tão suave, passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço o trazendo pra perto de mim e tentando com todas as minhas forças me concentrar naquele beijo, abri minha boca lentamente lhe permitindo explorar minha boca com sua língua, ele logo percebeu minha intenção, pois senti sua língua quente na minha boca me acariciando, toquei de leve minha língua na sua e senti ele sorrir em meus lábios, começamos com aquela dança sensual como nossos lábios e línguas. Foi como se tivessem ligado um botão em mim, senti um calor subir pela minha espinha, eu pressionei meu corpo no dele, sentindo um turbilhão de coisa. Draco me apertava em seu colo, suas mãos passando pelo meu corpo, aquele calor subindo, os arrepios, o tesão, tudo girava na minha cabeça me fazendo cair num poço sem fim. As sensações eram inimagináveis, como estava sendo bom beijar Draco daquele jeito, senti uma necessidade de estar em seus braços, para que ele me fizesse sua, sua pra sempre. Meu coração estava acelerado, minha respiração esquecida, as pernas moles, me encontrava praticamente desfalecida nos braços do louro. O beijo parecia não ter fim, nos buscávamos cada vez mais, com mais fome, com mais vontade, meus suspiros e gemidos começaram a escapar quando senti uma mão de Draco na minha nuca arrepiando todos os pêlos do meu corpo. Eu tinha praticamente esquecido de onde estava, a única coisa perceptível por mim era o calor insuportável que eu estava sentindo, um calor que me queimava de dentro pra fora, como um vulcão. Quando eu pensei que já tinha se passando horas e horas, separamos nossos lábios um do outro, ofegantes, vermelhos, os lábios inchados, completamente exaustos, como se a gente tivesse acabado de participar de uma corrida.

- U... Uau... – Ouvi Draco murmurar totalmente sem fôlego. – Se você fizer isso novamente eu morro. – Eu sorri pra ele achando graça. – Mas posso te garantir que morro feliz! – Disse por fim com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Se morrer, é melhor ressuscitar. – Falei fingindo estar com raiva. – Pois vou querer matá-lo muitas vezes! – O abracei gargalhando.

- Pode deixar Srta. Weasley, vou me esforçar para tal ato. – Disse rindo e batendo continência, não pude deixar de rir mais do que já estava.

- Você tem aula agora Draco? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Não, sou todo seu. – Sorri novamente e desviei minha atenção para o pátio, percebi Harry sentado do outro lado, ao lado de uma garota que nunca tinha visto, não naquele colégio pelo menos.

Senti meu corpo inteiro pegar fogo de ira, quem era aquela bruaca?

- Hei? O que foi? – Draco perguntou divertido.

- Nada. – O fitei sorrindo e tentando em vão ignorar o moreno conversando com aquela estranha. – Só não gosto de poluição visual antes do meu almoço, me faz perder a fome. – Falei ironicamente.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu te encho de beijinhos e você não presta mais atenção na poluição visual? – E antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder, fui puxada para mais um de nossos beijos quentes.

Beijar Draco era sempre maravilhoso e intenso, eu ainda não sabia como a gente não tinha sido chamado atenção com nossos beijos calientes pelo pátio da escola, corredores, salas de aula, quadra da escola, o auditório, enfim todas as partes daquele colégio. Pois em todo canto nos beijávamos e nos amassávamos.

- Hummm... – Ele gemeu após o termino do beijo. – Você tem os lábios mais gostosos que já provei. – Gargalhei muito depois de ouvir isso.

- Nossa! Que coisa romântica Draco Malfoy! – Ele sorriu, acariciando minha perna descoberta pela saia.

- Sou ou não sou o homem mais romântico que você já viu? – Disse debochadamente.

- Ah! Sim... Com toda certeza! – Acariciei suas madeixas louras com carinho, rindo do que ele tinha falado.

- Gi, mudando radicalmente de assunto. – Draco falou levantando do lugar e fazendo assim que eu me levantasse também. – Você já recebeu a lista das músicas que iremos tocar na festa de Verão? – Ele perguntou preocupado

- A Mione foi buscá-la com o diretor Dumbledore. – Meus olhos mais uma vez caíram sobre o casal de morenos que conversavam animadamente sobre algo do outro lado do pátio. – Espero que sejam músicas boas. – Falei tentando disfarçar a raiva que estava sentindo em vê-lo acompanhado. Senti como se meu chão sumisse dos meus pés quando nossos olhares se encontraram. Quebrei o contato com raiva.

"_Quem será aquela garota que está com Harry? Porque ela não para de olhar pra cá? Será que é nova aqui? Nunca a vi! Por que ele tem que ser tão galinha?"_

- Acho que é uma garota nova, nunca a vi por aqui! – Escutei Draco falar, e logo percebi que não estava o dando atenção, mais uma vez pra ficar prestando atenção em Harry.

- Hã? – Tentei me fazer de desentendida, mais essa não colou.

- A garota que você tanto olha junto com Harry. – Engoli em seco, odiava a perspicácia de Draco.

- Ahhhhhhh! – Exclamei totalmente sem graça. – Deve ser nova mesmo. – Afirmei sem encará-lo, tava com muita vergonha.

"_Isso imbecil, porque não escreve logo na testa que está com ciúmes do Harry pro seu namorado ler? É só o que falta fazer! Como eu sou jumenta! Alguém por favor me da uma porrada, eu insisto, uma só!"_

Enquanto eu pensava comigo mesma e batia irritantemente meu pé no chão, denunciando pra quem me conhecesse, é claro, que eu estava em plena crise de ciúmes, vi meu irmão se aproximando da gente.

- Oi casal vinte! – Rony exclamou divertido.

- Oi Rony! – Falamos em uníssemos.

- Viram a Mione por aí? – Perguntou passando seus olhos azuis pelo pátio.

- Foi até a sala do diretor, Rony. – Falei ainda encarando Harry, e de repente meu olhar bateu com o dele novamente, parecia até que a gente programava de tão certinho que saía, estremeci completamente. – Hã... Se você a ver Rony, pede pra ela não se atrasar, o Draco vai dar uma carona pra gente ir buscar as coisas dela. – Apesar de ter desviando minha atenção daqueles olhos verdes, podia senti-los sobre mim.

- A Mione vai dormir lá em casa? – Rony perguntou todo empolgado, e eu quase gargalhei de sua afobação.

- Vai sim Rony. - Sorri pra ele.

- Ótimo. – Foi tudo que ele disse, antes de sair à procura da namorada, deixando Draco e eu no pátio rindo muito da cara dele.

**xxxXxxx**

Tinha acabado de sair da sala do diretor, a lista com as músicas que a gente teria que tocar na festa de Verão estava comigo, e não pude deixar de pensar em como as músicas eram variadas, a galera tinha escolhido algumas da nossa banda mesmo, mais também tinham escolhidos os recentes sucessos e algumas músicas que não poderiam faltar em festa adolescentes. Estava louca de vontade de mostrar aquela lista pro resto da banda pra saber a opinião de todos, por mim, aquilo seria fácil, mais eu não fazia idéia da reação da Gina em ter que cantar Shakira, por exemplo. E a música dela que a escola tinha escolhido era umas das mais dançantes, não conseguia parar de imaginar Gina dançando no palco uma música da Shakira, só de imaginar começava a gargalhar, e também porque já fazia um pouquinho de idéia sobre a reação da mesma. Provavelmente iria gritar, espernear, bater o pé e dizer que não iria fazer, mas no fundo sabemos que ela o fará, então não é nada que a gente possa se preocupar.

Enquanto eu andava tranquilamente pelo corredor em direção ao pátio do colégio, me senti puxada e agarrada por um braço forte, sufoquei um grito de susto, percebi que tinha sido prensada pelo fulano na parede. Erguendo minha cabeça dei de cara com olhos azuis me fitando, os olhos azuis que eu já conhecia e antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, senti meus lábios sendo capturado num beijo devastador e quente. Foi inevitável não me arrepiar e praticamente me derreti em seus lábios, tudo parou, não ouvia mais nada ao meu redor, apenas a batida do seu coração na palma da minha mão.

Perdi completamente a linha de raciocínio, quando uma de suas mãos escorregou pela minha nuca, me empurrando de encontro ao seu corpo, dando mais profundidade ao beijo, estava tão louca com a situação que esqueci de respirar, e me vi quase desmaiando em seus braços, senti que estava perdendo as forças lentamente, como se estivesse numa tortura, mais mesmo assim não deixava de ser delicioso. Muito delicioso. Como era bom estar nos braços daquele ruivo, que só conseguia me deixar cada vez mais apaixonada por ele, tudo mudava pra mim quando eu estava do seu lado, as coisas sempre tinham uma outra visão com ele por perto, e aquilo só podia significar uma coisa, eu o amava mais que tudo.

Ele separou seus lábios dos meus e eu quase engasguei com o ar que invadiu meus pulmões, senti como se tivesse aprendido novamente a respirar, puxei o ar com força e tentei focar minha visão e raciocínio no ruivo a minha frente.

- Oi Mi! – Ele murmurou sorrindo e completamente sem ar.

- Oi Mi? – Perguntei perplexa. – Como assim oi Mi? – Cruzei os braços indignada. – Rony você não pode ficar me agarrando desse jeito no meio do corredor não... Já pensou se alguém vê? – Murmurei a ultima parte sentindo meu rosto esquentar de vergonha.

- Ahhhhhh! – Ele exclamou com um sorriso muito safado. – E você odiou né Mione? – Senti seus braços me apertarem mais ainda, meu corpo inteiro tremeu.

- Ahuahuahuahuauaauhau. – Me desvencilhei de seus braços rindo, seguindo novamente o meu caminho.

- MIONE, PERAÍ! – O ouvi gritar a minhas costas e ri mais ainda.

"_Aí... Eu ainda caio nos braços desse ruivo, e não saio nunca mais!"_

**xxxXxxx**

Encontrava-me na cantina do colégio tentando comprar algo para comer, no meio daquele mar de gente, que tentava fazer à mesma coisa que eu. Nossa, tava parecendo um bando de esfomeados, as pessoas se empurravam e acotovelavam a procura de uma brecha para poder fazer o pedido e receber sua refeição, e quem sabe assim matar quem o estava matando. Era um desespero só, eu já estava quase desistindo quando vi um braço muito branco passando pela minha cabeça fazendo seu pedido, passando na minha frente, aquilo me deixou muito puta e me virei para encarar a criatura que passava na minha frente e quase caí, parecia um anjo de tão lindo, cabelos louros, rosto perfeito, boca rosa, olhos cinzas, como ferro derretido, o corpo forte, o cheiro maravilhosos e um sorriso que fez todas as minhas entranhas criarem vida.

"_AÍ MEU DEUS DO CÉU... Eu morri e to no céu? Será que eu to no céu? Só posso ter morrido pra ver um Deus desse na minha frente? Só pode ser! Definitivamente eu morri de fome, ou pisoteada pela galera da cantina e estou no céu sendo recebida por esse Deus! Se eu estiver sonhando e minha mãe me acordar agora, juro que bato nela!"_

Enquanto eu divagava comigo mesma a respeito do louro mais lindo do mundo, vi aqueles olhos cinza direcionarem pra mim, e senti minhas pernas tremerem, corei loucamente e procurei não abrir a boca, pois sabia que se fizesse tal coisa, na certa só iria falar besteira, de tão nervosa.

- Quer que eu te ajude? – O ouvir perguntar e só consegui balançar a cabeça. – O que você quer? – Ele perguntou me perfurando com aqueles olhos.

"_Aí minha Santa Periquita da Escócia! O quê que eu quero? Quero você meu Deus grego!"_

- Hãaa... – Balbuciei com muito esforço. – Pede a mesma coisa que você pediu. – Só consegui pensar nisso.

- Okay! – Ele sorriu e eu quase caí. – Mas eu pedi uma salada e um guaraná natural, tem certeza que quer a mesma coisa? – Perguntou duvidoso.

- Tenho. – Puxei o ar, que tinha se perdido no meio do caminho. – Adoro salada e guaraná natural! – _"O mentira deslavada Krika!"_

- Por favor, trás mais uma salada e um guaraná natural. – Ele gritou para o cantineiro. – E a propósito meu nome é Draco Malfoy, o seu nome é? – Ele falou simpático.

- Christina Dawson, mais pode me chamar de Krika. – Suspirei e senti o cheiro dele invadir meu nariz com tudo, balancei a cabeça , tentando pensar em algo que não fosse no seu corpo maravilhoso. – Draco Malfoy? Ah! Você é o melhor amigo do Harry? – Perguntei, tentando puxar assunto, a comida não chegava mesmo.

- Sou sim, e você é a garota que estava com ele de manhã? – Draco falou divertido.

- Sou eu sim, eu também te vi, estava com uma garota ruiva não é mesmo?

- Sim estava, minha namorada, Virginia Weasley... Mas se você estava com Harry ele deve ter lhe dito né? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e eu achei aquilo incrivelmente sexy.

- Contou sim. – Me lembrei da história do Harry e fiquei repentinamente triste.

- Ah! Até que enfim! – Draco falou pegando as saladas e os guaranás. – Quer comer com a gente? Estamos naquela mesa ali. – O vi apontando para uma mesa que estava com mais quatro pessoas.

- Não quero atrapalhar. – Falei sem jeito.

- Não vai atrapalhar não, vem, é bom que você conhece a galera! – Ele saiu me rebocando, e não pude recusar o convite.

Fomos nos aproximando da mesa, e conforme eu ía chegando, sentia o olhar de uma ruiva me deixando totalmente desconfortável, seus olhos brilhavam e se ele tivesse o poder de me trucidar, aposto que já teria caído. Queria ir embora, mais o louro continuava a me rebocar e fiquei sem coragem de desapontá-lo.

- E aí galera? – Draco se dirigiu a todos. – Essa é Christina Dawson, mais conhecida por Krika! – Fiquei da cor de tomate, com todos me fitado.

- Oi! – Falaram três deles, menos à ruiva que continuava a me fitar, como se eu fosse o próprio demo.

- Oi, tudo bem? – Falei timidamente para todos, só que aquele olhar dela estava me incomodando e eu estava tentando me controlar o máximo para não perder as estribeiras.

- Você é nova né? – Uma morena muito bonita que estava do lado da ruiva perguntou.

- Sou sim, me mudei há pouco tempo e comecei hoje na escola. – Respondi um pouco nervosa, a fulaninha ainda me olhava.

- Me chamo Hermione Granger. – A morena se apresentou pra mim. – Essa é a Gina Weasley, Colin Creevey, Luna Lovegood. – Ela terminou a apresentação alegremente.

- Prazer. – Comecei a comer minha salada, tentando em vão ignorar os olhares assassinos da ruiva pra mim.

- Vou comer em outro lugar. – Ouvi pela primeira vez a ruiva falar, a fitei curiosa. – Gosto de comer em boas companhias. – Aquilo fez meu sangue ferver, quem aquela palito de fósforo pensava que era?

- Com licença. – Me levantei pegando minha salada e guaraná. – Mas eu também gosto de uma boa companhia, valeu Draco, foi um prazer galera, mais eu vou procurar o Harry!

- Harry? – A ruiva exclamou alto, chamando atenção de quase todos na cantina. – To vendo que vocês dois estão bem íntimos né? - Ela falou cheia de ironia.

- Ahuahuahuahuaua. – Gargalhei. Como aquela menina era patética, mas era cada uma que me aparecia! – Você nem faz idéia de como estamos íntimos _Gina_. – E saí deixando pra trás uma ruiva soltando fumaça pelas ventas de tanto ódio.

**xxxXxxx**

Tinha escutado toda a briga que Gina tinha arrumado com a Krika e estava sentindo que os ventos estavam ao meu favor, afinal porque ela iria dar aquele show se não se importasse comigo? Era óbvio demais que ela estava morrendo de ciúmes, ainda mais porque Krika é uma garota bonita e diferente, e o mais importante, era nova na escola, na certa ela estava com medo que eu estivesse todo afoito pela Krika, por ela ser nova e tudo mais. Eu ate tentei pensar nela desse jeito mais não deu, a ruiva ainda tomava meus pensamentos, não iria conseguir me envolver com ninguém. Não com ela na minha cabeça vinte quatro horas por dia. Mas quem disse que eu não poderia tirar proveito da situação? Lógico que eu não iria fazer nada que prejudicasse a Krika. Não de maneira alguma, mas se a Gina estava se rasgando de ciúmes só por eu andar com ela, por que não? Quem sabe assim a Gina não abria os olhos e percebia que estava fazendo uma verdadeira burrada ficando com Draco! Entenda-me bem, eu não tenho nada contra o Draco, não pelo contrario, somos amigos, mas o fato dele estar com a garota que eu gosto, sendo que a própria não gosta dele, _"Pelo menos eu rezo todo dia pra isso ser verdade!"_ é natural que eu a queira longe dele? Não é verdade? Acho que se você estiver passando por isso como eu, vai me entender!

- Tem certeza que é daquela ruiva louca que você gosta? – Krika havia acabado de chegar e se jogado na cadeira ao meu lado soltando fumaça pelas orelhas de raiva.

- Você não gostou dela? – Perguntei já imaginando a resposta. Estava achando muita graça daquilo.

- Eu? – Ela fez cara de dissimulada. – Praticamente me apaixonaria se fosse lésbica, coitadinha dela. – Falou ironicamente. Gargalhei muito depois disso.

- Calma Krika, ela não é assim, ela é legal. – Comentei rindo ainda e comendo meu almoço.

- Vai, me diz que agora estou curiosa? – Ela perguntou aproximando seu ouvido da minha boca.

- Dizer o que? – Perguntei não entendendo nada.

- Ué? O segredo dela, né? – Falou rindo. – Pra ter os dois garotos do colégio mais bonitos babando por ela, tem que ter um segredo! – Balancei a cabeça sem lhe dar a resposta.

Almoçamos em paz, apesar de ter percebido que a Krika não tinha tocado na salada, e só tomado meio copo do seu guaraná. O sinal tocou e fomos para a ultima aula, eu ía me arrastando, a coragem parecia que tinha ficado na cantina, e Krika estava calada ao meu lado. O silencio estava me incomodando demais e resolvi puxar assunto.

- Animada pra aula de matemática? – Ela fez uma careta muito engraçada depois da minha pergunta.

- Noooooossaaaaaaa, você não faz nem idéia! – Ela exclamou e eu só pude rir de seu comentário.

- O professor é legal, vai gostar dele.

- Espero que sim, to sem nenhum saco.

Passávamos agora em frente ao corredor do auditório e pude ouvir que a banda Red estava ensaiando, eu conhecia aquela voz melodiosa em qualquer lugar. A canção era agitada e a batida legal, dando uma vontade quase que incontrolável de dançar.

"_O que você fez não tem perdão_

_Agora você vai dançar_

_Você realmente achou que ia se dar bem nessa?_

_Humm..._

_Oh no boy!"_

- Quem esta cantando Harry? – Ouvi Krika perguntar.

- Tem certeza que quer saber? – Perguntei rindo por antecipação.

- Bobo! – Ela exclamou se distanciando de mim e chegando perto da porta do auditório. – Se você não quer me dizer, vou descobrir sozinha. – Eu a segui sem dizer nada.

"_Dessa vez eu te peguei_

_Não vai fugir nem se esconder_

_Surprise, surprise, eu me liguei_

_Quem realmente é você?"_

A cara da Krika surpresa, foi hilariante, mais senti minha atenção desviada pelo rebolado da ruiva no palco que fez meu corpo entrar em estado de ebulição em questão de segundo.

"_Não tente mentir nem me enganar_

_Encontre alguém pra confessar_

_Mas é melhor você se preparar_

_Porque tudo vai mudar"_

Meus olhos passeavam pelo corpo dela que se mexia de todas as formas em cima daquele palco, suas mãos pequenas deslizando pelo corpo fazendo minha boca secar e minha imaginação fluir, lembrando que eu já tinha deslizado minhas mãos por aquele corpo como ela estava fazendo agora.

"_Ninguém me atendeu quando eu telefonei_

_Ninguém me abraçou quando eu mais precisei_

_Onde você foi ninguém sabe dizer_

_Agora é hora de pagar"_

Ela cantava com os olhos fechados e de vez em quando gemia, o calor que meu corpo exalava estava sendo anormal, de tão grande, até respirar estava sendo difícil, não parava de engolir saliva, por pouco não babava, também pudera, ela tinha que ensaiar daquele jeito mesmo? Com aquela saia minúscula que me dava o vislumbre total de suas pernas bem torneadas? E aquela blusinha de alcinha rosa bebê colada ao corpo, como se fosse uma segunda pele?

"_Como um fantasma eu vou ser_

_Um pesadelo pra você_

_Não da prá fugir nem se esconder!_

_Eu sempre vou achar você!_

_Nos sonhos vou te perseguir_

_Em cada sombra vou surgir_

_Ultra mágico místico poder_

_Agora eu peguei você!"_

Com certeza ela tinha me pego! Sem dúvida nenhuma ela tinha conseguido tal façanha, me sentia totalmente inebriado com a presença dela. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes senti vontade de correr e enlaça-la em meus braços e não larga-la nunca mais.

"_Vou desligar quando ligar_

_Não vou nem ver quando passar_

_Mas no pensamento eu vou estar_

_Vou fazer você gritar!"_

Só em pensar as formas que ela me faria gritar, o sangue em meu corpo corria com mais velocidade e numa temperatura alta demais para ser medido.

"_Não tente mentir nem me enganar_

_Encontre alguém pra confessar_

_Mas é melhor você se preparar_

_Dessa vez não vai ser fácil escapar!"_

- Tenho a leve impressão que ela está cantando pra você lindinho. – Krika murmurou no meu ouvido.

- Você acha? – Perguntei em dúvida.

- Tenho certeza! – Falou convicta.

"_Você se acha um rei, um marajá_

_Ator de Hollywood ou um popstar_

_Agora fica esperto conta 1, 2, 3_

_Chegou a minha vez..."_

Olhei para a Krika e a vi sorrindo pra mim e piscando, como se tivesse dizendo que ela estava com razão, voltei minha atenção para a ruiva.

"_No final, o jogo terminou_

_Não sou mais a caça, sou o caçador_

_Se liga, baby, no que rolou_

_Você teve essa chance e desperdiçou_

_Foi difícil, mas eu aprendi_

_Uma nova lição pro meu coração_

_Já te esqueci, me libertei_

_Agora eu só vou ser_

_Um fantasma pra você."_

Resolvemos sentar e terminar de assistir a apresentação, já que tínhamos visto quase tudo. Ficamos na última fileira e pude apreciar melhor a ruiva rebolando sensualmente pro bando de marmanjos que estavam assistindo o show como eu.

"_Como um fantasma eu vou ser_

_Um pesadelo pra você_

_Não da prá fugir nem se esconder!_

_Eu sempre vou achar você!_

_Nos sonhos vou te perseguir_

_Em cada sombra vou surgir_

_Ultra mágico místico poder_

_Agora eu peguei você!"_

A música foi acabando com um coro, das vozes de Luna e Mione junto com a de Gina, Draco arranhando a guitarra e com um baque da bateria de Colin a canção acabou. O silencio do termino da música foi acabado pela chuva de palmas que invadiu o auditório, tinha umas garotas gritando, outros assobiando, gente pedindo bis. Resolvi que aquele era o momento pra sair sem ser visto, já que a banda se preparava pra ensaiar mais uma.

- Krika, vou embora, você vem? – Perguntei a fitando.

- Claro. – Ela falou se levantando e me seguindo, mas não pudemos dar nem um passo, pois ouvimos a voz de Rony nos chamando.

- Harry, Krika! – Ele berrou do palco do auditório. Respirei profundamente e me virei com um sorriso forçado no rosto.

- Oi Rony... – Percebi que Gina me fitava e um pouco vermelha e aquilo me fez acha-la mais linda ainda.

- Vem cá anti-social. – Rony disse divertido, olhei pra Krika como se a perguntasse o que ela achava, e como resposta veio um sorriso e uma piscada, me pus a caminhar em direção ao palco.

- Oi galera! – Cumprimentei a todos.

- Oi Harry. – Responderam todos, menos a ruiva.

- Oi maninho? – Ela se dirigiu a mim, e minha pernas tremeram.

- Oi Gi! – Respondi lhe dando o meu sorriso mais safado e percebi com orgulho que isso a tinha afetado.

- E aí Krika, gostou do som? – Draco perguntou se dirigindo a morena.

- Eu estava agora a pouco dizendo ao Harry, que vocês tocam muito bem! – Ela falou e eu a olhei de lado, me perguntando da onde ela tinha tirado aquilo. – Né Harry? – Ela piscou pra mim novamente.

- Claro. – Respondi sorrindo, entendendo seu plano.

- Krika? É esse o seu nome? – Gina perguntou de forma debochada, mais ao mesmo tempo cheia de ódio. – Se eu fosse você, tomava cuidado com esse daí. – Ela disse apontando o dedo pra mim, como se eu fosse um trapo velho. – Ele adora usar as garotas como papel higiênico, cuidado para não virar mais uma na mão dele. – Arregalei meus olhos não acreditando no que ela tinha acabado de falar.

"_Como é abusada... e linda! Harry você é um bundão!"_

- Cuidado Gi, assim todos vão pensar que você me ama! – Não pude deixar de alfinetar, adorava provoca-la, ficava mais linda ainda.

- Só nos seus sonhos, querido! – Ela passou por mim esbarrando seu corpo no meu, me fazendo sentir um calor no baixo ventre insuportável.

- Vamos Draco, temos que ir... – Escutei ela chamar meu amigo da porta do auditório.

- Tchau Harry, tchau Krika. – Falaram Rony, Mione e Draco.

- Tchau. – Krika e eu respondemos.

Saímos também deixando Colin e Luna arrumando o equipamento da banda, me dirigi pra sala com Krika, e pensando em Gina e em suas palavras, será que era isso que ela pensava de mim? Que eu a tinha usado, como papel higiênico? Ela me achava tão cachorro assim? Não conseguia me conformar na forma dela pensar sobre mim, ela me pintava pior que qualquer ser. Um insensível, que não pensava em ninguém a não ser no meu próprio umbigo, e não era assim caramba, eu tinha sentimentos, e apesar de ter galinhando muito por aí, eu nunca tinha tratado minhas ficantes como objetos, não isso nunca! Percebi que tinha chegado à sala do Prof. Lupin e resolvi pensar em toda aquela bagunça mais tarde.

**xxxXxxx**

Algumas horas mais tarde no meu quarto...

Eu não fazia idéia de quanto tempo estava naquela discussão, só sabia que estava sendo um porre de tão chata.

- Não, não, não, não e não. – Eu gritava com Mione e Draco pela milésima vez.

- Mas Gi...

- Não Mione. – Falei revoltada.

- Gi...

- Nada de Gi, Sr. Malfoy, já disse que não. – Respondi mais do que decidida.

- Mas Gi é só uma dança. O que custa? – Draco perguntou novamente

- Gente, na boa! Eu não vou cantar nem muito menos dançar essa música da Shakira. – Estava puta da vida, será que eles não entendiam que eu não queria pagar aquele mico?

- Me diz uma coisa Srta. Virginia, pra que você fez dança do ventre por cinco anos criatura? – Mione me perguntou me fitando seriamente.

- Pra... pra... – Olhei para os dois que me encaravam com as mesmas caras interrogativas. – Hermione você sabe muito bem pra que eu fiz dança do ventre imbecil. – Murmurei lhe assassinando com o olhar.

- Então _imbecil,_ dança. – Mione falou cruzando os braços e sorrindo ironicamente.

Cruzei meus braços com raiva a imitando, e fitei as duas pessoas na minha frente. Mione continuava com sua pose autoritária e sorriso irônico, como se já soubesse minha resposta, aquilo me deixou com mais raiva ainda. Draco me fitava com o olhar enigmático, e eu não conseguia decifrar o que ele estava pensando.

- Eu já disse que vocês são uns chatos? – Falei dramaticamente.

- Te amamos também Gina. - Hermione falou gargalhando batendo as mãos.

- Okay, vocês venceram, eu canto, mas nem sob tortura eu danço. – Fiz meu famoso bico de indignada.

Draco que tinha falado pouco nessa discussão, aproximou seu rosto do meu e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Eu conheço vários tipos de torturas que te fariam dançar rapidinho, ruiva. – Estremeci dos pés a cabeça, com aquele ar quente saindo de sua boca e penetrando no meu ouvido.

- E quais seriam? – Perguntei o provocando, não pude resistir, tinha que provoca-lo.

- Só posso te mostrar estando a sós com você. – O senti sorri, perto do meu ouvido.

- Isso é muito fácil de se resolver. – Sai de perto dele e me dirigi a Mione que arranhava o meu violão. – Mi, porque você não vai ver se meu irmão quer alguma coisa? – Ela apenas ergueu umas de suas sobrancelhas.

- Okay eu vou deixar os pombinhos sozinhos. – Ela levantou do chão e antes de sair, a ouvi dizer. – Juízo crianças! – Rimos juntos com a maior cara de culpados, e não resisti.

- Idem Mione. – Vi minha pobre amiga desaparecer roxa de tão corada.

- Enfim sós. – Draco murmurou antes de capturar meus lábios em mais um de seus beijos que me faziam ir à lua.

**xxxXxxx**

Encontrava-me no momento em frente à porta de Rony sem saber o que fazer. Eu não sabia se batia na porta, ou se ía pra sala ler um livro. O fato é que eu estava de baby-doll de Gina que não era indecente, era até muito decente, a parte de cima, era uma blusa de alcinha azul, com estampas de estrelas e a parte de baixo um short um tanto colado e curto azul também, mais de um tom mais escuro, mais a meu ver estava totalmente indecente, pelo simples motivo de ter que ficar na frente de Rony vestida com tão pouca roupa. E a vergonha, aonde eu iria enfiá-la? Não me respondam, por favor!

Eu não podia, simplesmente voltar para o quarto de Gina onde ela provavelmente estaria se amassando com o Draco. Harry parecia não estar em casa. Os pais de Gina viajado, meus livros no quarto de Gina, impossibilitando assim minha leitura na sala, minha única alternativa e a mais apavorante pra mim era tentar conversar com Rony. Falo tentar, porque é praticamente impossível tentar conversar com ele, quando tem aquela boca gostosa que beija tão bem, é até pecado conversar e perder tempo com papo furado, quando a gente podia se beijar até morrer asfixiado!

"_Agora chega de palhaçada Hermione! Que frescura, com medo do próprio namorado? Só porque ele é gostoso e você morre de medo de cair na tentação? Isso não é nada, vamos lá, respira fundo e fecha os olhos!"_

Bati na porta. _"Toc toc toc"_

Escutei um arrasta de sandálias e quando a porta se abriu, meus olhos se arregalaram para tamanhos de pratos eu tenho certeza, senti meu rosto inteiro queimar, tinha plena noção que estava corada, na minha frente se encontrava Rony Weasley apenar de samba canção preta de seda! O corpo todo moldado e deliciosamente lindo, num conjunto de pernas grossas, abdome de tanquinho, braços fortes, um peito todo definido e limpinho de pêlos, do jeito que eu gostava. Suspirei, foi mais forte que eu, não pode evitar.

"_Puta que pariu, como ele é gostoso!"_

Foi inevitável pensar nisso, pois não conseguia nem atinar direito com ele daquele jeito, com uma carinha de sono linda e com os cabelos todo bagunçados e encostado no batente da porta.

- Nossa, eu estou sonhando ou tem a constelação de estrelas mais linda que eu já vi batendo na minha porta? – Arfei depois disso e corei mais ainda se é que era possível.

- O... oi Ron... – Gaguejei e me senti uma imbecil. – Desculpe te incomodar, mais a Gina me expulsou do quarto e eu vim saber se posso ficar aqui com você. – Sorri um pouco sem graça. Por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia desviar minha atenção do seu corpo seminu.

- Quer dizer que você, minha estrela, vai dormir comigo? – Seu sorriso dobrou de tamanho e eu senti meu corpo esquentar rapidamente.

Só de imaginar eu dormindo do lado daquele corpo todo bom do meu lado, minha mente viajava, nos mais impuros dos sonhos.

- Eu... Só não quero segurar vela da Gi, Rony. – Falei tentando desviar as imagens quentes que vinham na minha mente.

- Entra Mi. – Ele abriu espaço pra eu passar, e eu meio relutante entrei. – Você sempre será bem vinda no meu quarto. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, quase desmaiei.

Seu quarto era como todo quarto de um jovem de dezessete anos com dinheiro, uma cama de casal, telefone ao lado da cama, uma televisão, um som, uma escrivaninha, um armário grande, um banheiro. Enfim as coisas de sempre.

- Hãaa, e então o que você estava fazendo? - Perguntei e só depois percebi que tinha feito uma pergunta muito idiota.

- Estava sonhando com você. – Ele falou simplesmente.

"_Aí que fofo!"_

- Comigo, e que espécie de sonho era esse? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Tem certeza que quer saber Mi? – O sorriso safado que ele me deu, fizeram minhas pernas tremerem.

- Se você estava sonhando comigo, é lógico que eu quero saber. – Botei as mãos nas cadeiras e vi quando seus olhos azuis brilharam de desejo.

- Hum... – Ele fez cara de quem estava pensando e continuou. – Terei que demonstrar, para que você possa entender. – Senti ele se aproximar, meu coração acelerou.

- De... demons...trar co... mo? – Perguntei aflita, ele estava próximo demais.

- Demonstrando minha estrela. – Podia quase sentir seu corpo no meu de tão próximos.

- Co... – Mais ele como sempre não me deixou perguntar mais nada. Puxou-me para seus braços e me beijou.

Meu corpo inteiro, dos pés a cabeça, tremeu e as pernas ficaram bambas, pensei que iria cair, mais depois percebi que Rony me segurava em seus braços, ele me beijava de uma forma possessiva e me apertava em seus braços me fazendo sentir todo o seu corpo. Senti seu desejo por mim, roçando no meu ventre e delirei, quando uma de suas mãos escorregou para a minha perna a erguendo e colocando em volta de sua cintura, fazendo assim eu ter um contado maior e melhor com seu corpo. Eu não tinha percebido que ele me empurrava pra trás e só percebi isso, quando e vi sendo erguida e colocada em cima de sua escrivaninha. Nós não parávamos de nos beijar, e sem eu notar, enlacei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, e senti Rony gemer entre meus lábios, aquilo estava sendo bom demais, uma loucura maravilhosa. Rony abandonou meus lábios, e murmurei um lamento, mas logo senti seus lábios no meu pescoço me fazendo delirar e gemer mais e mais. Sua mão foi descendo devagar a alça do meu baby-doll e Rony ía cobrindo o caminho de beijos leves e pequenas mordidas que faziam meu corpo queimar e tremer. Eu segurava com forças os seus cabelos vermelho fogo e me derretia naqueles beijos dele pelo meu corpo. Senti que fui à lua, quando a mesma mão que descobria meu ombro posou sobre meu seio, eu engolia o acumulo de saliva, mais mesmo assim sentia minha garganta seca, e não demorou muito pra que eu quase gritasse de tanto prazer, quando enfim senti os lábios de Rony no meu seio, brincando com sua língua, passava ela de leve, me dando de vez em quando umas mordidinhas de leve, fazendo assim eu ter vários pré-orgasmos. Levantei meus braços, para que ele pudesse me ajudar a tirar minha blusa, e ele assim o fez, me deixando nua da cintura pra cima, a minha vergonha tinha sido totalmente esquecida, pois a única coisa que pensava era no prazer que estava sentindo com o meu ruivo lindo. Senti-me envolvida em seus braços e percebi que Rony me levava em seu colo para sua cama. Deitou-me nela com todo cuidado, e passou a me beijar novamente, e mais uma vez mergulhei num turbilhão de emoções, tudo rodava, a minha respiração mais descompassada do que qualquer coisa que se possa imaginar. Ele abandonou meus lábios mais uma vez e passou a distribuir beijos por todo o meu corpo, mais o que fez eu perder o rumo, foi quando suas mãos fizeram meu short escorregar pelas minhas pernas me deixando só de calcinha. Ele foi descendo os beijos fazendo uma trilha reta do meu pescoço até o meu ventre, e eu já estava louca nessa hora, ele foi baixando minha calcinha lentamente e beijando minha pernas, quando ele se viu livre dela, ele mergulhou na minha intimidade, a beijando e sugando, me fazendo perder as estribeiras de vez. Meu corpo subia e descia, estava pegando fogo, e as lamurias eram de todo tipo, desde os gemidos as palavras.

Derreti-me completamente em sua boca, nunca tinha sentindo nada como aquilo, e se eu soubesse que era bom daquele jeito já teria feito há muito tempo. Quando eu pensei que meu corpo fosse explodir mais uma vez, vi o rosto de Rony me fitando como se tivesse me perguntando alguma coisa com o olhar.

- Mi... – O ouvi murmurar e eu não o deixei terminar.

- Eu quero Rony, mais que tudo, quero amar você. – Ele sorriu e me beijou mais uma vez, e senti meu gosto em seus lábios. Aquilo foi um pouco estranho, mais não ruim.

Ele se livrou de seu short, e posicionou seu corpo sobre o meu, olhou fundo dentro dos meus olhos e começou a pressionar a entrada da minha intimidade, senti um leve desconforto e fiz uma careta, ele parou e me fitou.

- Te machuquei? – Ele perguntou preocupado, achei aquilo lindo da parte dele. Balancei a cabeça negando. – Olha relaxa ta bom? É assim mesmo, dói um pouquinho, mas depois passa. Você confia em mim? – Sorri pra ele lhe passando confiança e balancei a cabeça.

Novamente, ele começou a penetrar minha intimidade, com calma e com muito carinho, senti ele se encaixar no meu corpo, e uma dor e ardência vieram juntos. Ele permaneceu parado, para que eu me acostumasse com a situação, e depois começou com os movimentos lentos, que aos poucos foram deixando de ser desconfortáveis pra serem muito prazerosos.

Escutei ele gemer e aquilo fez meu corpo reagir de uma forma animal, praticamente, enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas o trazendo para mais perto de mim, e gemi junto com ele de prazer, os movimentos foram se tornando intensos, rápidos, fechei meus olhos e me agarrei ao travesseiro o apertando com minhas mãos e comecei a gemer alto de puro delírio, correntes elétricas, vazavam pelo meu corpo. Rony também gemia alto, e me beijava e me acariciava, seus olhos brilhavam, e depois de um tempo que eu pensei que iria morrer, chegamos ao ponto alto e explodimos juntos, no ápice da relação. Senti o corpo de Rony cair sobre o meu exausto e ofegante e me vi fazendo carinho no seu cabelo tão exausta e ofegante quanto ele, com um sorriso no rosto, que provavelmente não sairia dali tão cedo.

- Mi, to te machucando? Tô muito pesado? – Escutei ele sussurrar no meu ouvido.

- Não meu amor, seu peso é perfeito pra mim. – Sussurrei de volta e sorri boba mais uma vez com que eu tinha acabado de ter feito.

- Mi... – escutei Rony novamente sussurrando.

- Oi...

- Esqueci de dizer uma coisa importante.

- O que? – Franzi a testa curiosa.

- Eu te amo minha estrela.

Eu mais uma vez, sorri feliz da vida por ser amada por aquele ruivo que eu tanto amava.

- Eu também te amo Rony.

E assim adormecemos juntos, abraçados e mais que tudo, felizes, por estarmos um nos braços do outro.

Continua...

**Nota/Beta Teka**: Bate na porta. " Toc toc toc" Haha, eu disse que ia fazer isso! XD

Bom, Ara, como sempre, eu amei esse cap.! Mais do que todos, serio! Como pode perceber, muitos comentários inúteis durante a betagem, mas se você comparar com o texto original vai ver mudanças! (Tá ficando chato sempre falar isso! XD )

Eu amo sua fic e me orgulho dela!

Agora, recado aos leitores:

Não matem a Ara! A culpa do atraso foi toda e unicamente minha! Eu sai com meu pai e não tive tempo para betar! T.T

Mas o Cap. Está aí, betadinho e todo fofo pra vocês!

Beijos!

**N/A**: Nossa até que enfim! Mais até que eu não demorei muito né? Foi rapidinho dessa vez! E aí? O que acharam? Gostaram? Eu adorei, foi o cap. que eu mais gostei de escrever! (convencida!) Espero que todos tenham gostado!

Vamos às informações básicas: As músicas desse cap. a Primeira, acho que nem preciso dizer, mais pra quem não sabe, o nome dela é Oceano e o cantor Djavan. A Segunda, o nome é Fantasma e quem canta o grupo Rouge (batida muito irada). Queria dizer pra quem quiser as músicas da fic Maninho, eu tenho todas e passo pelo msn, basta me adicionar e me pedir que eu passo!

Respostas dos Reviews do FF.

**Miaka-Ela**: A miguxa, que bom que vc gostou do cap. 6, fico muito feliz e espero que vc goste de sétimo! Bjs Miguxa.

**Cá Paiva**: Miga, pode deixar que o rolo da Gina com o Draco ta com os minutos contados! Auhauhauhauahu (Ficou cruel isso né?). Espero que curta esse cap. tb, foi feito com muito carinho, e é o meu preferido até agora, tirando é claro a cena caliente do cap. 3 (rsrsrsrssr, Arinha safada!)! Bjs linda.

**Sweet Lie**: Claro amore que ele no final vão ficar juntos! Não se preocupe, vai tudo terminar bem. E dar uma chance pro casal D/G... Eu gosto tanto deles! (recaída básica!) mais como eu já te disse, essa é H/G, sem dúvidas nenhuma! Bjs linda.

**Virgin Potter**: Menina esperta! Mais tem umas coisinhas que vão ser um pouco diferente do que vc falou... mas não vou dizer! Ahauhauhauahua! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap. e espero que goste desse tb! Bjs linda.

**Harada San**: Ahhhh, meu amor, brigada! Você tb acha essa fic parecida com um manga? Eu também as vezes acho! Auhauhauaua! Maior doidera mesmo! Espero que vc goste desse cap. novo. Bjs Miguxa.

**Gabiii:** Oi lindona, legal vc comentar, fiquei feliz e adorei saber que esta gostando da minha fic! Um big bj e espero que goste do cap. novo!

**Sophia-Writer**: Ahhhh, to até imaginando o grito e sua pobre mãe correndo pra ver o que tinha acontecido! Auhauhauhauau. Deve ter sido hilário! Brigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz e sem graça... valeu mesmo pelo carinho, e se eu estou no primeiro lugar, é por conta de vcs! Bjs lindona!

**Nat**: Linda, vc tb já é uma migona pra mim e pode deixar que esse Draco já é seu... mais tenho que te dizer, tem um montão de gente querendo ele miga! Cuidado pra não sair quebrada, no meio desse tanto de gente! Rsrssrsr! Um big bej e obrigada pelo carinho!

**Agathabell Black**: Menina, acho que vc vai ter que disputar com todas as minhas fãs esse Draco... todo mundo quer o meu lindinho! Um big bj linda.

**Barbie Weasley**: Legal, fico feliz que tenha virado minha fã... E eu tb amo triângulos amorosos! Tudo de bom! Bjs linda e pode deixar que nos esbarraremos sim no Orkut!

**Annabelle Potter**: Querida, vc se assusta pq posto rápido, e vc acredita tem gente que diz que eu posto devagar? Pois é! Mais fazer o que é. Espero que vc goste desse cap, e enquanto sua dica de dar corda, no próximo amiga, ela vai tanta corda, que o bichinho vai acabar se enrolando! Rsrsrssr! Bjs...

**Lunnafe**: Aéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, e a galera bate palma e grita aleluia ela deixou um reviews! (to brincando linda, só pra descontrair!) Fico feliz em receber o seu comentário, adorei mesmo, e fiquei super vermelha com seus elogios! Não acho aquilo tudo não, mais tudo bem!

**x0x Lanni x0x**: fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap. lindona, espero que esse te agrade também, e pode deixar, Draco e Gina é por pouco tempo... Também acho Harry e Gina perfeitos juntos! Bjs...

Bethy Potter: Amore digo e repito, o meu Draco tem milhões de donas, acho que voce vai ter que entrar na fila! Bjs...

**Priscila**: Brigada pelo carinho linda... Bjs...

**BabiiH**: Ahhh, que bom que vc gostou da minha fic, e sobre o Dom, num sei..vc acha? Rsrsrs, bjs linda...

**Bruna W. Potter**: UBA... e se eu te disser que a autora da Uba é minha melhor amiga heim? Rsrsrsrs... será que é por isso? Essa semelhança toda? Bjs linda e valeu pelo carinho.

**Grace Black**: Aí lindona um cap. novinho pra vc! Espero que goste! Bjs...

Galera (ufa cansada e dodói, detesto resfriado!), se eu esqueci de alguém, eu agradeço depois por email, ou no próximo cap.

Milhões de beijos...

Um em especial pra minha fofuxa beta Teka Prongs que tem paciência de ferro comigo... I love You miga!

Deixem comentários...

Visitem meu blog...

Me adicionem no msn...

No Orkut tb...

E me mandem 100 reais pelo correio! ( brincadeira)

Valeu pelo carinho de todos, amo vocês!

Arinha.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**Capitulo VIII**

Já tinha se passado uns vinte minutos desde que Mione tinha saído do meu quarto e nos deixado as sós, e Draco não tinha deixado brecha para que eu respirasse. A todo minuto ele investia seus lábios nos meus e eu sentia como se estivesse caindo num poço sem fundo. Estávamos os dois deitados em minha cama, ele por cima de mim, me beijando ardentemente e sua mão passeando pelo meu corpo que simplesmente estava ardendo em chamas.

Lembrei-me divertida do que ele tinha me dito antes de me atacar...

_- Eu conheço vários tipos de torturas que te fariam dançar rapidinho, ruiva. – Estremeci dos pés a cabeça, com aquele ar quente saindo de sua boca e penetrando no meu ouvido._

_- E quais seriam? – Perguntei o provocando, não pude resistir, tinha que provoca-lo._

_- Só posso te mostrar estando a sós com você. – O senti sorrir perto do meu ouvido._

_- Isso é muito fácil de se resolver. – Sai de perto dele e me dirigi a Mione que arranhava o meu violão. – Mi, porque você não vai ver se meu irmão quer alguma coisa? – Ela apenas ergueu umas de suas sobrancelhas._

_- Okay eu vou deixar os pombinhos sozinhos. – Ela levantou do chão e antes de sair, a ouvi dizer. – Juízo crianças! – Rimos juntos com a maior cara de culpados, e não resisti._

_- Idem, Mione. – Vi minha pobre amiga desaparecer roxa de tão corada._

_- Enfim sós. _

Sorri em meio ao beijo que o louro me dava tão calorosamente atrapalhando completamente o ato.

- Posso saber por que a senhorita esta rindo? – Seus olhos prata pareciam me perfurar, tamanha a intensidade que me fitava.

- Nada não. – Respondi rindo ainda.

- Nada é? – Seus olhos brilharam e aquilo me deixou apreensiva.

- Draco o q... – Mais eu não consegui terminar, fui atacada por suas cócegas. – Ahuahaua... Pára Dra... Ahuahauhauhauahuahuahau... – Eu gritava e gargalhava, tentava em vão sair de baixo do louro que sorria me atacando mais e mais com aquelas cócegas sem fim.

Ele tinha me imobilizado com seu corpo e segurado minhas mãos, com uma das suas, acima da minha cabeça.

- Só vou parar quando você me disser o motivo da risada no meio do nosso beijo. – Eu estava quase desmaiando de tanto rir.

- Ahuhuhua... Ta bom... Ahuahuaha... Pára que... Ahuahauh... Eu falo... Ahuahauh – Estava desesperada, sem fôlego e pedindo clemência.

- Okay. – Ele parou, mas continuou me segurando com meus braços a cima de minha cabeça. – Eu ainda não ouvi a explicação senhorita Weasley. – Draco me ameaçava mostrando os dedos pra mim e sorrindo maliciosamente.

Mas antes que eu pudesse falar algo, nós ouvimos um gemido alto e abafado, e uma voz muito conhecida pra nós dois dizendo um "_gostoso_", super arrastada e lamuriante, e automaticamente olhamos um para o outro.

- Gina você é ventríloqua? – Draco perguntou divertido. – Sabe meu amor, não precisa disfarçar que me acha gostoso, pode dizer na minha cara. – Ele terminou rindo baixinho.

- Acontece que eu não sou ventríloqua e nem te acho gostoso, convencido. – Respondi rindo mais que ele.

"_Ahhhhhhhh, que delicia... como você é gostosaaaaaaa..."._

Foi inevitável, a gente bem que tentou, mais no momento que ouvimos a voz de Rony gemer dizendo aquilo daquela forma, gargalhamos muito, a ponto de o Draco escorregar de cima de mim e cair no chão e eu continuar rindo de me acabar em cima de minha cama. Eu não conseguia acreditar que a Mione tava fazendo aquilo com o meu irmão, logo ela, a senhora puritana, quem diria, heim?

"_As quietas são sempre as piores!"_

Não pude deixar de pensar divertida. Draco ainda se encontrava no chão, e a cada gemido que a gente ouvia, a vontade de gargalhar crescia e desabrochava de nós dois.

- As coisas devem estar boas lá dentro né? – Perguntei segurando as gargalhadas e apontando o quarto de Rony com a cabeça.

- Se devem. – Draco levantou e esticou sua mão em minha direção. – Vamos descer, já esta na minha hora de ir.

- Ah não! – Exclamei triste ficando de pé com a ajuda do louro. – Draco, fica mais? – Perguntei esperançosa, não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar no meu quarto ouvindo as orgias de meu irmão e da minha melhor amiga.

- Gina, já são meia noite, amanhã eu venho aqui te buscar pra gente ir ao cinema, o que acha? – Estávamos os dois deixando o quarto, abraçados rumo à saída da minha casa.

- Porque esse desespero de me deixar? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Não é desespero, mas seus pais não estão aqui e eu não quero abusar. – Cruzei meus braços, indignada, com um bico de três metros no rosto. – E tem outra, se eu ficar aqui vou acabar fazendo besteira. – Corei até a raiz dos meus cabelos depois disso, eu tinha entendido perfeitamente bem o que ele havia me dito.

- Ta bom. – Estávamos agora de frente pra cozinha e me passou ima idéia pela cabeça. – Draco quer tomar um lanche comigo antes de ir embora? – Fiz meu sorriso mais convincente, aqueles que eu sei que ninguém resiste.

- Ta bom Gi. – Sorri e puxei-o pela mão para a cozinha. – Mas vou logo dizendo, meu plano de saúde não cobre intoxicação por comida de namorada. – Lhe dei um tapa bem dado no braço depois disso.

- Que tal uns sanduíches de peito de peru? – Eu o tinha deixado de um lado do balcão enquanto eu me encontrava do outro lado, vasculhando a geladeira.

- Oh Meu Deus, ela sabe cozinhar, já sei que não morrerei de fome, vamos comer sanduíche de peito de peru todos os dias para o resto de nossas vidas! – Vi o louro exclamar gargalhando muito da minha cara.

- Nossa Draco, estou morrendo de rir. – Falei não achando nem um pouco engraçado. – Da próxima vez me avisa, pra que eu possa me jogar no chão, fingindo que estou rindo de sua piada, aguado. – Terminei lhe jogando uma folha de alface na cara, que eu estava separando pra colocar no sanduíche.

- Auhauahuahua, você tem que admitir que foi uma boa piada sua sem graça. – A folha de alface voou em minha direção de volta.

Dei as costas para o louro procurando algo o armário perto da geladeira.

- Não tem pão integral, Draco. – Todos os ingredientes do sanduíche se encontravam em cima do balcão, e eu caçava no armário o pão integral.

- Não faz mal.

- Ah! Achei. – Gritei feita louca, com o pacote de pão na mão, vendo de relance o louro quase se estabacar no chão com o susto.

- Virginia. – Draco falou com a mão no peito. – Que susto!

- Foi mal. – Disse sem graça.

- Com esse delicado berro, até perdi a fome. – Olhei seriamente pra ele, segurando a vontade de rir de sua cara.

- Ahhh! Você me perdoa? – Falei pro louro fazendo denguinho.

- Hummm... Acho que não. – Ele cruzou os braços e me deu as costas.

- Ahhhh! Draquinhooooo. – Minha voz estava insuportável de tão manhosa, e vi o louro gargalhar perigosamente voltando a me fitar.

- Gina, Gina... Quantas vezes eu já li disse que não gosto de ser chamado de _Draquinho_? – Ele deu a volta no balcão, enquanto eu ria e dava alguns passos para trás fugindo dele.

- Muitas? – Falei receosa, o vendo se aproximar de mim cada vez mais. Já tínhamos dado a volta no balcão e eu agora andava de costa em direção a mesa.

- Você deveria ter juízo minha cara Virginia. - Eu já me encontrava totalmente sem saída, atrás de mim a mesa e na minha frente um louro com os olhos brilhando de desejo.

- Juízo? – Falei lambendo meus lábios de forma totalmente provocante. Draco seguiu o movimento com seus olhos, seus lábios entreabertos, respirando pesadamente. – Juízo eu tenho, pena que não o uso.

Nossos lábios se juntaram numa fome desesperadora, lá ía mais uma vez eu mergulhar nas sensações que aquele louro quente me causava. Comecei a sentir tudo girando e um calor descomunal, as mãos de Draco viajando pelo meu corpo e sem que eu menos esperasse fui erguida e colocada em sentada em cima da mesa. Senti meus lábios abandonados pelos deles e me arrepiei dos pés a cabeça quando os senti no meu pescoço. Joguei minha cabeça para trás, com meus olhos fechados e viajando num mundo completamente novo e quente, muito _quente_. As mãos de Draco começaram a subir lentamente pelas minhas coxas, me arrepiando mais do que eu já estava arrepiada, eu estava de saia, e aquela mãos quentes, com aqueles dedos longos subindo pelas minhas pernas e apertando minha pele, estava me deixando louca.

Draco capturou minha boca novamente e percebi que eu não estava mais respondendo por mim mesma, senti todo seu corpo junto do meu, todo seu desejo, e enlacei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, o puxando ainda mais para o meu corpo. Draco explorava minha boca com sua língua de uma forma provocante e avassaladora, me fazendo perder quase os sentidos, até minha respiração tinha sido esquecida, eu não ouvia nada e não prestava atenção em nada ao meu redor, só na boca, corpo, e mãos do louro. Essas coisas sim despertavam muito a minha atenção.

Estava indo tudo muito bem, os carinhos e os beijos de Draco me envolvendo e me enlouquecendo por completa, meu corpo queimando, respirações descompassadas, foi quando a gente ouviu um barulho de porta sendo fechada brutalmente nos fazendo parar com os carinhos e fitar a porta, brancos de terror e constrangimento.

Lá estava ele, meu querido maninho, me fitando, e falo me fitando, porque ele nem se quer olhava para a cara do Draco e sim para mim, olhava diretamente nos meus olhos e confesso que fiquei com muita vergonha e totalmente arrependida.

Eu podia ver todos os sentimentos misturados em seu olhar. Raiva, mágoa, inveja, amor, ciúmes, ódio, tanta coisa só naquele olhar, que senti o chão sumir de meus pés, no momento que vi seus olhos marejarem e a uma única lágrima correr pela sua face. Aquilo tinha sido com um soco sem aviso no meu estômago, tinha doido e me diminuído para o tamanho de um verme.

Parecia que tudo ao nosso redor tinha sumido e só nós dois nos encontrávamos ali, um de frente pro outro, eu e meu arrependimento e Harry e sua mágoa. Senti uma mão segurar minha cintura, mas nem se quer me virei para dar atenção, tudo pra mim naquele momento girava em torno do moreno que me fitava com o mais puro dos desgostos.

Vi-o abaixar a cabeça, não me permitindo mais olhar em seus olhos, pois esses foram ocultos pelos rebeldes cabelos. Deixou a cozinha no jeito mais miserável que um ser humano poderia se encontrar. Senti meu coração pequeno e uma vontade incontrolável e chorar.

Queria botar tudo àquilo pra fora, aquela coisa amarga que estava subindo pela minha garganta, quase me fazendo perder as forças, aquele sentimento de perda, sentimento de ter feito a mais linda das burrices.

- Draco eu... – Não conseguia terminar muito menos fitar meu namorado nos olhos.

- Tudo bem Gi.

- Desculpe. – Murmurei, sentindo meus olhos marejarem.

- Amanhã agente se fala, boa noite Gi. – Ele apertou minha cintura e saiu porta a fora me deixando na cozinha, arrasada.

**xxxXxxx**

Desnorteado era a palavra que descrevia muito bem o meu estado no momento. Minha cabeça parecia não atinar e tudo ainda girava numa velocidade quase se igualando a velocidade da luz, doía e as lágrimas, por mais que eu tentasse controlar, rolavam pela minha face sem permissão, me fazendo me sentir o homem mais fraco e imbecil dessa terra.

As cenas frescas, ainda na minha mente, faziam, assim, as lágrimas rolarem ainda mais, o sentimento de saber que a tinha perdido completamente era horrível, a pior coisa que já tinha sentindo na minha vida. Por mais que as coisas estivessem legais entre eles, eu ainda tinha lá no meu intimo uma esperança de tê-la pra mim novamente, uma coisa que por mais que machucasse, me fazia levantar todos os dias da cama e encarar aquilo de frente, e pensar comigo mesmo, que aquilo não passava de provocação da ruiva, mais depois do que eu presenciei naquela cozinha, as coisas tinham ficado claras pra mim, claras como água.

Ela tinha optado em me esquecer, e pelo o que eu tinha percebido estava conseguindo, numa rapidez um tanto assustadora pra mim, e me fazia perguntar várias vezes para o meu subconsciente:

"_Será que eu tinha que seguir seu exemplo e me envolver com outra pessoa e esquece-la?"_

"_Será que eu consigo me envolver com outra pessoa?"_

"_Será que eu consigo beijar outra boca que não seja a dela?"_

"_Será que consigo sentir outro corpo que não seja o dela?"_

"_Será que eu vou conseguir amar outra pessoa que não seja ELA?"_

E da forma automática que vinham as perguntas, a resposta era única, e brilhava na minha mente como que me chamando a atenção para o obvio.

"_NÃO HARRY, NEM TENTE, IDIOTA, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR!"_

E lá ía eu pra estaca zero novamente. Passei no bar da sala de jantar e peguei a bebida mais forte que tinha ali, absinto. Eu nem fazia idéia de como aquela garrafa tinha chegado ali, mais senti que ela me esperava, e não pensei duas vezes antes de pega-la, abri-la e tomar um gole do próprio gargalo. Sentir tudo queimando dentro de mim, a bebida tinha um gosto muito bom, no entanto, muito forte, conseguia sentir o teor de álcool invadindo meu sistema e o paralisando, a sensação de alivio, como se eu fosse um viciado e tivesse agora provando a tal coisa proibida foi estrondosa. O gosto do anis impregnado nos meus lábios e se misturando com outros sabores da bebida verde daquela garrafa em minhas mãos, me fazia sentir um idiota por tá enchendo a cara e me entregando daquele jeito, mas eu não conseguia mais me controlar. A levei novamente aos meus lábios e tomei outro gole, fechando os olhos e apreciando o seu sabor anestésico.

Queria esquecer tudo aquilo, pelo menos por hora. Guiei-me com a garrafa na mão em direção ao meu quarto, com um único propósito em mente, beber até cair desmaiado. Porque esquecer, isso eu jamais iria conseguir.

**xxxXxxx**

Abri meus olhos lentamente e percebi onde estava. Aquele com certeza não era o meu quarto e muito menos o quarto de Gina, ergui minha cabeça ainda um pouco tonta de sono e me vi nos braços do ruivo mais lindo que eu já tinha visto em toda minha vida. Rony dormia com seus lábios entreabertos e a respiração calma como um bebê. Seus cabelos jogados displicentemente pelo rosto lhe dando um charme maravilhoso. Movi um pouco meu corpo que se encontrava colado ao dele, para que eu tivesse a visão melhor de seu rosto, quando o vi sorrir. Aquele simples gesto de sorrir ainda com os olhos cerrados, comigo em seus braços me derreteu completamente. Pra mim não existia ser humano mais lindo do que ele, talvez isso seja uns dos sintomas por está completamente apaixonada, mais na verdade, eu não estava ligando muito pra esse pequenino detalhe.

Os acontecimentos anteriores vieram em minha mente como relâmpago e senti que estava completamente corada em seus braços de pura vergonha. Desci meus olhos pelos nossos corpos nus, que no momento se encontravam completamente envoltos um no outro e corei mais ainda, se é que aquilo era possível.

Rony abriu os olhos e me fitou profundamente sério, me perfurando com aquelas íris azuis, como um lindo céu de primavera, seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma tão intensa, que senti meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar, só com aquele olhar.

Sua mão, que estava até aquele momento, parada nas minhas costas, começou a se mover num carinho lento e sensual para mim, ele brincava com seus dedos num movimento de subir e descer, a arranhando delicadamente, como se quisesse me torturar com prazer.

Mordi meus lábios inferiores com força, sufocando um gemido de prazer, aquilo tava bom demais, como ele conseguia com simples gestos e toques me enlouquecer daquela forma? Chegava a ser assustador!

Eu não ousava desviar meus olhos, daqueles que me encaravam com tanto carinho e amor.

- Acho que eu vou querer isso pro resto da minha vida. – O ouvi murmurar.

- Isso o que? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Você nos meus braços.

Aquilo me aqueceu de tal forma que a única coisa que passou na minha mente naquele momento, foi amá-lo de todas as formas e possibilidades possíveis. E foi exatamente o que eu fiz.

**xxxXxxx**

Eu me encontrava ainda na mesma posição, sentada em cima da mesa, toda desgrenhada, do jeito que Draco tinha me deixado lá. As lágrimas de tristeza e embaraço por ter sido pega por Harry no maior amasso com o louro, não tinham rolado pela minha face por pura força de vontade.

Mas eu não sei se manterei essa vontade por muito tempo, pois toda vez que fecho meus olhos, a imagem de Harry nos flagrando e chorando depois de desgosto e mágoa perturbava meus pensamentos, fazendo-me, assim, me consumir de tristeza, angustia, raiva, desespero, aflição, um monte de sentimentos juntos, que embaralhavam mais ainda minha cabeça.

Resolvi descer da mesa, e guardar as coisas do sanduíche que eu tinha inventado de fazer para Draco e para mim. Terminei limpando tudo e segui meu caminho para meu quarto.

Subi as escadas lentamente, com meus pensamentos mais perdidos, do que qualquer coisa, eu parecia nem estar no meu corpo, minhas pernas me levando num sei onde, só as sentia se mexerem e me levarem pra algum lugar.

Parei de frente uma porta e tomei um tremendo susto quando percebi de qual porta se tratava. Eu não entendi o porquê de esta parada justamente na porta do quarto dele, mas tinha uma força me controlando e me mantendo ali, parada, observando, como se quisesse enxergar ou talvez sentir algo através daquela porta.

Meu coração parecia uma britadeira, de tanto que batia, estava começando a achar se não me machucaria, batia tão intensamente, que naquele corredor silencioso, eu o conseguia ouvir e qualquer pessoa que estivesse ali também, tinha certeza disso.

Levei minha mão até a porta e sem que eu percebesse ou mandasse, bati na madeira, fazendo assim o som oco se expandir no corredor, e aquilo pareceu me acordar, a tremedeira foi inevitável.

Alguns segundos depois, como se Harry tivesse colado na porta me esperando, a porta foi aberta por ele. Senti o tempo parar e o ar ao meu redor esquentar significantemente.

Ele estava com os olhos verdes brilhando de uma forma diferente, a boca vermelha como sangue, os cabelos espetados para todos os lados possíveis, a camisa aberta, me dando a visão de seu tronco malhado, a calça baixa, com o botão aberto, só com o zíper fechado, o elástico da cueca box a mostra, descalço, e uma garrafa de bebida na mão.

"_AÍ... MEU... DEUS... DO... CÉU..."._

Respirei fundo tentando achar alguma coisa no meu cérebro paralisado para falar, mais eu não conseguia. Minha respiração já estava difícil, meu coração quase saindo pela boca e aquele olhar dele, como se estivesse me vendo nua me desconcertando completamente, não me permitindo pensar com coerência.

- É...

- O que você quer? – Ele me cortou completamente grosseiro.

- Hã... – _"O que eu falo?"_ – Eu... – _"Maldição! Fiquei debilóide?"._

- Você o que?

- Queria... – _"Você!"_ – Queria pedir pra... pra... – _"Você me agarrar!"_ – Pra... – _"Droga, se concentra Virginia!"._

- Será que você poderia ser mais rápida, maninha. – Eu o ouvi falar, com a voz rouca me arrepiando ate o último fio de cabelo do meu corpo, e depois levou a garrafa à boca e tomar um generoso gole da bebida esverdeada.

Observei com a boca completamente seca, uma gota lhe escapar dos lábios e descer pelo seu queixo, indo ao chão. Por Deus, estava ficando louca, parecia que ele fazia aquilo de sacanagem. Será que ele tinha noção que daquela forma ele ficava completamente irresistível? Impossível de se segurar? Que me deixava com uma vontade quase insana de lhe arrancar roupa e possuí-lo ali na porta mesmo?

Puxei o ar pela segunda vez, com mais força, tentando arrumar também forças para sair daquela situação e falar alguma coisa que fizesse sentido, não podia deixar que ele percebesse que eu estava na sua porta, porque não tinha conseguindo controlar meus impulsos.

"_Okay Gina, de duas uma, ou você tem uma queda por bêbados ou ele é mais gostoso do que pensava."_

- Veio aqui pra que eu termine o que seu namorado começou?

- O que? – Eu não estava acreditando que ele estava falando aquilo.

"_Fique calma menina, ele está bêbado!"_

- Perguntei... – Ele fez uma pausa e tomou mais um gole da garrafa. – Se você veio aqui, para que eu termine o que seu namoradinho começou lá na cozinha? – Estava tão pasma que não consegui responder.

"_FILHO DA PUTA!". _Minha mente gritou.

A garrafa caiu de sua mão. Fiquei apreensiva.

Ele foi andando lentamente em minha direção, me fazendo dar passos para trás, fugindo de sua aproximação. Engoli em seco quando minhas costas encostaram-se à parede, me fazendo perceber que estava sem saída.

O que estava havendo comigo? Porque não conseguia sair daquela situação? Meu corpo não me obedecia e aquilo estava me deixando muito revoltada. Senti-me completamente a mercê dele, sem forças para fazer nada, a não ser aceitar.

"_Ahhhhh, o que é isso? Meu corpo não me obedece mais, não é? Anda, sai daí agora, eu estou ordenando, seu corpo traíra duma figa!"_

Harry colou seu corpo no meu, de um jeito que mesmo que eu quisesse, não conseguiria sair. O cheiro de álcool e anis que ele exalava, estava me entorpecendo, me sentia inteiramente anestesiada. O encarei e pensei que iria me afogar nas profundezas de sua íris verdes, a intensidade de seu olhar, o desejo refletido nelas, fazendo meu corpo pegar fogo. Sua boca tão vermelha, como sangue, entreaberta, como um pedido silencioso para que eu os provasse, suas mãos em minha cintura me prensando contra seu corpo. Tudo rodava, a respiração pesada e difícil, a boca seca, ansiando por um beijo, o corpo queimando, desejando um toque, por Deus, nunca tinha sentindo tanto desejo em minha vida.

- Eu... eu... – Eu o ouvi murmurar, roçando seus lábios nos meus me enlouquecendo.

- O... que? – Perguntei nervosa.

- Deixa... – Murmurou mais uma vez.

- O que?

- Por favor? – Ele parecia implorar por algo

- Por favor, o que Harry? – O que ele queria de mim?

- Deixa eu te sentir... – Foi tudo que eu o ouvi murmurar antes de capturar meus lábios num beijo desesperado.

Minha mente ficou vazia, foi como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele momento pra mim, nunca em toda minha vida eu tinha sido beijada da forma que eu estava sendo beijada nesse exato momento. Nossos lábios se encaixaram numa perfeição tão grande que chegou a me assustar, como se tivessem sido feitos para aquele propósito. Eu não controlava mais meu corpo nem meus instintos e o agarrei pelo pescoço, como se minha vida dependesse daquele beijo. Beijávamos-nos com todo o desejo e amor contido no nosso interior, nossas línguas se explorando, procurando, passando por cada recanto de nossas bocas, nos enlouquecendo mais ainda, se é que era possível isso.

O gosto de anis, que sua boca me proporcionava, me fazia pensar se esqueceria aquele gosto, que a cada momento se impregnava mais e mais na minha boca. Nossos corpos tão colados, como se a qualquer momento fossem se fundir ali naquela parede, minhas pernas estavam tão bambas, que eu podia jurar que se ele me soltasse, eu cairia sentada.

Levei minhas mãos, que pareciam até o momento ter vida própria em sua camisa a fazendo deslizar pelos seus braços, caindo no chão. Passei minhas mãos pelo seu ombro, descendo pelo seu peito definido, passando pelo abdome tanquinho, Harry gemeu nos meus lábios e aquilo me atiçou um calor no baixo ventre, eu o queria demais, estava louca de desejo de senti-lo dentro de mim, queria aquilo mais que tudo.

Minhas mãos nervosas tentavam a todo custo abrir o zíper de suas calças, quando eu senti a mão de Harry segurando a minha, me impedindo de continuar.

- Não... – Ele murmurou ofegante. – Eu...Gi... – Harry separou seu corpo do meu, me fazendo sentir falta do calor de seu corpo. – Eu não posso... – O ouvi falar de um jeito derrotado e se afastar mais ainda de mim.

- O que? – Eu estava atordoada, meu corpo inteiro ainda tremia. – O que houve?

- Me perdoa Gi... – E dizendo isso ele me deixou no corredor, se trancando no quarto.

Minha ficha ainda não tinha caído, não estava entendendo nada! Levei minha mão a minha boca e a outra ao peito que subia e descia, rapidamente, como se fosse uma asmática e tivesse sentindo todo o ar fugir ao meu redor. Se eu não estava enganada, eu tinha acabado de agarrar o Harry e quase o estuprado! Okay, okay, eu to exagerando, ele também me agarrou! Mais eu tinha tirado a camisa dele! Que por sinal ainda esta aqui nos meus pés, e tinha quase arrancado à calça dele! Deus, o que deu em mim? Será que virei uma tarada? Maníaca sexual? Agora até eu fiquei com medo de mim mesma!

Caminhei lentamente pro meu quarto, sentindo as pernas bambas como geléia. Passei pela minha porta, a tranquei e me encostei a ela e deslizei lentamente ate ao chão, pasma demais com minha atitude.

Eu não tinha pensando nenhuma vez se quer no Draco, e o remorso estava começando a dar sinais. Mas, por mais que eu pensasse que tinha acabado de fazer a pior besteira da minha vida batendo naquela porta, isso tudo caia por terra assim que eu passava a língua nos lábios e sentia o gosto de anis, o gosto do beijo de Harry.

Meu corpo inteiro voltava a esquentar e tremer, será que eu iria ficar daquele jeito agora, toda vez que passasse a língua nos lábios? Encostei minha mão na minha testa e percebi que estava com corpo febril. Era só o que faltava agora, ficar daquele jeito, por causa de um simples beijo!

"_Okay Virginia, ta querendo enganar quem? Aquilo definitivamente não foi um simples beijo! Foi tudo, menos simples!" _

Mas porque será que ele fugiu de mim daquela forma? Porque ele tinha me feito parar? Porque será que ele não se aproveitou da situação como da outra vez? Não que eu quisesse que ele se aproveitasse da situação! Era lógico que eu não queria!

"_Ta bom, ta bom, eu confesso, eu queria que ele tivesse aproveitado a situação, até porque eu também estava me aproveitando da situação!"_

Mas porque ele tinha simplesmente me dispensando e saindo daquela forma, como se fosse o diabo fugindo da cruz? Será que ele tinha ficado com medo das minhas ações? Do que eu estava fazendo com ele? Tudo bem que eu estava quase estuprando o pobre coitado, mais isso não era também algo pra se fugir? Era? (grande suspiro), pensando bem, era sim, caraca eu tava parecendo uma louca! Só faltava sacar garfo e faca dos bolsos e gritar pro pobrezinho, com o olhar mais faminto possível.

"_Vou te papar todinho?" _

Definitivamente to chegando à conclusão que só faço merda, só pode ser!

Levantei do chão e fui à direção ao banheiro, me encarei no espelho e murmurei um _"idiota",_ muito puta da vida, indo a direção ao boxe tomar um banho gelado, pra quem sabe limpar minha cabeça dos pensamentos idiotas e cem por cento pecaminosos.

"_Amanhã penso melhor na gigantesca merda que fiz!"_

**xxxXxxx**

- $¨#$&$#&$#&. – Os piores palavrões saiam agora pela minha boca, estava muito irritado comigo mesmo, encostado no lado de dentro da minha porta, ofegante e com o corpo pelando de desejo.

Foi com um susto muito grande que eu tinha aberto aquela porta e dado de cara, com ninguém menos que minha linda e doce ruiva, mais o que ela estava fazendo ali na minha porta? Com aquele olhar e aquele corpo que fazia minha cabeça virar pelo averso?

Eu simplesmente não tinha conseguido me controlar, e quando eu percebi já tinha a tomado nos braços e estava a beijando, como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele momento, foi tudo tão rápido e sem que eu percebesse, como uma força invisível, tomando meu ser e fazendo as vontades por mim.

Acho que vê-la daquela forma, sem graça, gaguejando, sem achar palavras pra me pedir, quer o que fosse, tinha mexido comigo.

Por que só lembro de ter a visto na minha porta, sem graça, depois sentir ela me medir de cima em baixo, de ter ficado com raiva da cara de pau dela ter ido bater na minha porta, de ter a provocado, de vê-la novamente se ação, a agarrado, pedir permissão e enfim me perder naqueles lábios com gosto de morango que me enlouquecia de formas quase sub-humanas.

Agora o que tinha quase me levado à insanidade foi vê-la com aquele desejo todo, arrancando minha roupa, Deus se eu não a tivesse parado? Nós dois na certa estaríamos aqui agora nessa cama imensa e vazia na minha frente, ou quem sabe lá no corredor mesmo, pois do jeito que estávamos, foi praticamente por pouco, e só de imaginar que eu poderia está desfrutando de seu corpo, calor, carinho, meu corpo inteiro gritava de desespero e vontade.

Abaixei-me e peguei a garrafa no meu pé, vi que estava vazia e eu não lembrava de ter tomado todo o conteúdo dela? Olhei atentamente pro chão e foi aí que eu percebi uma grande macha no carpete, verde, mamãe provavelmente iria me matar quando encontrar aquilo. Percebi também que minha vista estava um pouco turva e as coisas agora que eu olhava mais atentamente, parecia esta se mexendo. Agora eu tinha certeza, estava bêbado, tudo rodava no meu quarto, e a não ser que eu more num tornado, eu terminantemente estava bebinho da Silva! Mas uma coisa era estranha, eu tinha quase a certeza, que eu não iria esquecer o ocorrido no corredor, com a minha querida maninha, quando o efeito passasse. Eu tinha uma certeza, que eu não sabia de onde, que lembraria disso no outro dia e mais, lembraria de todos os detalhes, que futuramente me serviram de tortura.

Guiei-me ao banheiro aos trancos e barrancos, quase tropeçando nos meus próprios pés, tirei o restante de roupa e me atirei no chuveiro, tomando uma ducha gelada.

Terminei, sai, viste só uma cueca boxe preta e me joguei na cama, e fechei os olhos, procurando não pensar em nada. Mas logo as imagens da gente se beijando no corredor vieram na minha mente, fazendo meu sangue circular com mais rapidez e se concentrar numa parte do meu corpo, que eu queria que dormisse no momento.

Comecei a virar na cama, trocando de posição a cada cinco segundos, como se o próprio tivesse uma criação de pulga, ou formigas, não me fazendo ficar quieto. Bufei irritado e me levantei, comecei a andar de um lado pro outro no quarto pensando mais ainda na ruiva, que certamente àquela hora estaria dormindo.

Minha mente não me deixava em paz, me pedindo insistentemente para ir de encontro a ela e ama-la com todas as minhas forças. Mas eu me negava a fazer isso, não iria mais fazer isso. Enquanto eu não tivesse me acertado com ela, não iria fazer amor com ela, por mais que isso me enlouquecesse e me deixasse doente, eu iria provar pra ela que eu a amava e aquilo que tinha acontecido com a gente, não foi uma aventura como eu havia dito, e sim muito importante pra mim.

Voltei pra minha cama, e com um último suspiro, fechei meus olhos com força, e não os abriria por nada, até que pegasse no sono, e pouco tempo depois senti o cansaço me invadindo e logo estava descansando um pouco minha mente, pelo menos era isso que eu achava.

**xxxXxxx**

Os raios solares invadiram o quarto e eu fui obrigada a abrir meus olhos e me deparei mais uma vez com uma visão dos Deuses, Rony dormindo como um anjinho, virado pra mim.

O fitei por uns segundo e depois me liguei que tinha que levantar rapidamente, se não quisesse que a Sra. Weasley me pegasse nos braços do seu filho, nua do jeito que vi ao mundo, e não no quarto de sua linda e ruiva filhinha.

Levantei devagarzinho, para não acorda-lo, pois se o fizesse não sairia daquele quarto nem tão cedo e me pus a catar minhas roupas e vesti-las. Eu as vestia despreocupadamente, quando de repente eu escutei a maçaneta da porta de Rony girar, eu nem tive tempo de pensar e me joguei com tudo atrás da porta assim que ela abriu.

- Rony querido acorde! – Ouvi Sra. Weasley chamar meu namorando e pensei que fosse desmaiar de tanto nervoso. – Rony...

- Hummm...

- Ande meu filho acorde, seu pai quer falar com você. – Ela falou rindo do filho e eu tremia igual vara verde atrás da porta com medo que ela me avistasse ou Rony falasse alguma besteira.

- Mione me deixa dormir só mais um pouquinho amor. – Rony murmurou e eu senti que era agora que eu caia durinha no chão.

- Filho... Ahuahauhauhauah... – Ela gargalhou alto e pra mim foi um alivio, ela não tinha se ligado, pelo menos ainda. – É a mamãe filhote, ande acorde. – Eu a vi o chacoalhar.

- Mio... MAMÃEEEEEEEEE! – O berro de Rony foi tão grande, que eu tinha certeza que daria pra ter ouvido no Japão, ele se sentou na cama com uma cara muito engraçada de desespero.

"_Se eu não estivesse pra me ferrar, até acharia engraçado essa situação!"_

- É claro que sou eu. – Ela exclamou ainda risonha. – Esperava que fosse quem meu filho?

- Ni... niguém ma... mamãe. – Vi Rony passar os olhos preocupados pelo quarto, na certa me procurando.

- Seu pai quer falar com você, se troque e desça. – Ela falou se levantando e eu me encolhi mais ainda atrás da porta, quase atravessando a parede.

- Ta... ta bom mamãe. – Rony ainda me procurava, e quando nossos olhares se encontraram, pude vê-lo suspirar aliviado.

- Filhote, você sabe onde a Hermione está? – _"Ferrou!"_

- Hermione? – Rony perguntou tão espantado, que só faltou escrever na própria testa, CULPADO!

- É meu filho, a Hermione. – Ela se voltou pra ele esperando uma resposta. – Fui ao quarto de sua irmã e ela não estava dormindo lá, sua cama parecia intocada. – Engolimos em seco.

- Ela deve ter ido correr. – Rony falou, e eu o mirei não entendendo nada. _"Como assim correr? Eu detesto correr!"_

- Correr? – A matriarca perguntou duvidosa. – Não sabia que a Hermione gostava de correr? – _"Se a senhora não sabia, imagina eu Sra. Weasley?"_

- Pois é mamãe, a Mione adora correr de manhã. Vai ver ela acordou cedo, fez a cama e foi correr. – Rony falou isso com a cara mais deslavada possível, e eu quase cai no chão de vontade de rir. _"Como é cara de pau!"_ – A senhora vai ver, ela logo vai chegar toda suada. – Ele completou rindo.

- Tudo bem então, se você esta dizendo. –Ela se dirigiu a porta e mais uma vez me apertei no vão entre a porta e a parede. Ela segurou a maçaneta e antes de sair falou: Não demora.

Deixei-me cair no chão assim que a porta foi fechada, com a mão no peito, tinha ficado com tanto medo, que senti como se toda minha da tivesse passado diante de meus olhos.

- Caraca... – Murmurei ainda nervosa.

- Foi por pouco. – Rony murmurou tão nervoso quanto eu.

- Se eu não tivesse acordado _filhote_... – Eu falei divertida, sabendo que dizendo aquilo eu o provocava. -... ela teria nos pego um nos braços do outro, nuzinhos, do jeitinho que papai do céu nos fez! – Falei debochadamente e em reposta um travesseiro vôo em minha direção.

- Bom então pra a mentira colar, eu achava melhor a senhorita, começara correr desde aqui do quarto. – Ele falou e eu franzi a teste sem entender.

- Como?

- Ué, esqueceu que você adora correr de manhã Mione. – Rony falava tentando não gargalhar. – Ah! Eu daria tudo pra ver você correndo de baby-doll minha estrelinha.

- Você me paga. – falei antes de deixar o quarto na ponta do pé pela sacada do seu quarto, e antes de descer pela grade ao lado da sacada, ouvi as gargalhadas do ruivo, me deixando muito indignada.

**xxxXxxx**

Eu tomava café silenciosamente, pensando no ocorrido da noite anterior, não tinha deixado de pensar que eu não tinha conseguido me controlar, e que se Harry não tivesse me parado, eu teria feito amor com ele novamente. E nessas horas eu me sentia uma cachorra, uma vira lata que não me dava um pingo de valor. Como eu me deixava levar tão facilmente por ele assim? Ele tinha algum poder sobre mim, não era possível, aquela criatura cabeluda e odiosamente gostosa, só podia exercer um poder em mim, algo que pirava minha cabeça, não me deixando agir por mim mesma, me fazendo agir como uma jumenta que faz tudo o que ele quer!

Enquanto eu enganava que estava tomando café, já que ele ainda está intocado, a não ser pelo ovo, que eu mexia pra lá e para cá, sem a menor vontade de comê-lo, percebi meu pai me fitar seriamente, e fiquei me perguntando o porquê dele esta me olhando daquela forma. Papai é o membro da família que tinha a cabeça mais tranqüila, e mais bem humorado. Era até engraçado imaginar-lo no tribunal defendendo alguma causa importante sem rir, pois pra mim, sendo sua filha e o conhecendo muito bem, eu imaginava uma situação hilária, papai o maior palhaço que eu conhecia, fazendo uma coisa extremamente séria, definitivamente não combinava. Ele é um homem muito bonito, apesar de apresentar alguns aspectos da idade, ele não deixava de ser charmoso e muito belo, e não falo isso por ser uma filha coruja, nada disso, falo isso por simplesmente ser a verdade. Papai tem os olhos azuis, assim como os meus, cabelos ruivos e brilhosos, um rosto másculo, charmoso, sorriso de dentes brancos e uma covinha na bochecha que completava todo charme Weasley. Mamãe sempre disse que dos filhos, eu sou a que mais parece com o papai e eu tinha muito orgulho disso.

- Esta tudo bem papai? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Tem um minuto pro papai? – Eu franzi a testa e concordei com a cabeça.

- Aqui não, no escritório. – Ele falou e levantou e se dirigiu a ele, me deixando para trás.

Confesso que o segui com receio, nunca tinha visto meu pai tão serio, ele costuma ser o mais brincalhão da família, e não sério, como está se mostrando pra mim. Ele abriu a porta pra que eu passasse, me convidou para sentar em sua frente e continuou me olhando dentro dos olhos me desconcertando completamente.

- Papai, aconteceu algo? – Meu coração batia rapidamente.

- Quando sua mãe ficou grávida de você, Lily, a mãe de Harry, junto com sua mãe, fizeram uma festa, pois as duas queriam muito que fosse uma menina, e quando as duas descobriram, elas passaram a comprar tudo rosa, e todas as bonecas que viam. – Ele suspirou cansado. – Lily, teve complicações no parto, e por esse motivo, não podia ter mais filho. Mais ela estava muito feliz em curtir a gravidez de sua mãe, pois as duas eram amigas inseparáveis. Lily ficou encantada quando você nasceu, dizia que você era a ruiva mais linda que ela já tinha visto.

- Papai porque o senhor esta me contando isso? – Não estava entendendo nada.

- Quando eu soube que seria uma menina, eu fiquei muito feliz. – Papai continuou como se eu não tivesse o interrompido. – E quando eu comentei com Tiago, o pai de Harry, ele me disse que você seria a namorada do filho dele. – Engoli em seco quando ouvi meu pai falar isso. – Ele dizia, que se o filho fosse parecido com ele, na personalidade e gosto, como era fisicamente, ele iria se apaixonar por você, que na certa seria linda, como a mulher dele, Lily. E quando você nasceu, e ele viu que era um lindo bebê ruivo, ele levou Harry, que tinha um ano, e colocou no seu lado no berço e falou baixinho pra não te acordar_. "Olha lá cara, maior gata, e ruiva, essa garotão vai ser a mulher da tua vida, ta ouvindo o papai, ela vai enlouquecer você meu filho, mais você mesmo assim vai amá-la com toda sua alma."_

- Papai... – Eu murmurei, mais ele não permitiu que eu continuasse.

- Apesar de ter criado vocês como irmãos, eu sempre guardei as palavras de meu amigo pra mim, e nunca os tratei como irmãos. – Ele levantou e sua cadeira dando a volta na mesa e chegando mais perto de mim. – Harry é como um filho pra mim, eu o amor com toda a minha alma, mais ele querida, não é seu irmão. – E antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa, ele me deixou sozinha no escritório, pensando em todas as suas palavras.

E agora eu conseguia compreender, papai já sabia de meu amor pelo Harry, e me apoiava. Eu não sei se ele sabia disso, mais naquele momento, ele me fez feliz por me dizer que estaria do meu lado, principalmente nessa decisão. E nunca em toda minha vida, admirei tanto o meu pai.

**xxxXxxx**

- HARRY JAMES POTTER!

Mexi-me na cama, sentindo a cabeça pesar, tudo doía, como se eu tivesse tomado uma senhora surra.

- PODE INDO ACORDANDO MOCINHO E ME EXPLICANDO QUE MANCHA É ESSA NO SEU CARPETE?

Abri os olhos lentamente e engoli em seco quando vi mamãe me fitar irada, soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- Bom dia mamãe. – Murmurei cheio de medo.

- NÃO ME VENHA COM _BOM DIA MAMÃE_! – Seus olhos estavam brilhando de uma forma assassina, eu estava ferrado. – PODE ME EXPLICANDO QUE MANCHA É ESSA NO SEU CARPETE?

- Que mancha? – Falei da forma mais inocente, tentando ganhar tempo.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER, VOU PERGUNTAR SÓ MAIS UMA VEZ!

Mas antes mesmo que eu abrisse a boca para responder, meu pai invadiu o meu quarto.

- Molly querida, será que você poderia nos dar licença? – Ele falou de forma amável.

- Claro querido. – E com isso, vi mamãe nos deixar a sós.

Fiquei intrigado e com medo ao mesmo tempo, o que será que meu pai queria comigo? Ele estava tão sério, e aquilo era realmente estranho. Ele puxou a cadeira da minha escrivaninha e sentou da frente para mim.

- Harry meu filho,seja sincero com seu pai... – Engoli em seco novamente. - ... você esta com algum problema? – Seu olhar foi tão sério, que foi como se soubesse do meu problema.

- Não pai. – Falei sem encará-lo.

- Tem certeza? – Ele sorriu e eu não entendi nada.

- Hã... – Eu fiquei com duvida, será que devia dizer?

- Sim. – Ele me incentivou

- Acho... acho que... – Meu pai balançou a cabeça para que eu continuasse. – Acho que estou apaixonado. – Seu sorriso dobrou de tamanho.

- E ela vale a pena?

- Muito.

- Você tem certeza dos seus sentimentos?

- Sim.

- Ela sabe?

- Acho que sim.

- Ela sente o mesmo?

- Acho que não sei... é tudo muito confuso. – Baixei a cabeça triste.

- Vocês já tiveram alguma coisa? – Comecei a soar frio.

- Nós... já... – Fitei meu pai e ele continuava a sorrir e aquilo me ajudou a decidir a contar uma parte. – Já nos beijamos. – _"E algo mais papai!"._

- E como foi? – Ele perguntou curioso.

- Incrível.

- Harry, só quero lhe dar uns conselhos e espero que você os siga.

- Sim papai.

- Primeiro: Não quero mais saber do senhor bebendo até cair, não lhe criei para virar um alcoólatra.

- Sim senhor. – Corei de vergonha.

- Segundo: Seja mais responsável, você já é praticamente um homem, não cabe mais você agir como um moleque.

- Sim senhor. – Eu estava me sentindo pequeno, tamanha a vergonha que estava sentindo, tinha a certeza que minha cara devia esta mais vermelha que tomate.

- Terceiro: Se essa garota vale a pena, você a ama e esse sentimento é recíproco, lute por ela, não entregue os pontos, a guerra meu filho, não está perdida. – Franzi a testa, desconfiado, tive a nítida imprensão que papai sabia de quem se tratava a garota.

Ele se levantou e dirigiu-se a porta.

- Ah! Só mais uma coisa, não mexa mais nas minhas bebidas, muito menos nos presentes, da próxima, quem vai castigá-lo serei eu.

E com isso ele saiu me deixando sozinho com os meus pensamentos e com uma duvida pairando na minha cabeça.

"_Será que papai sabe por quem eu estou apaixonado?"_

**xxxXxxx**

Estava novamente perdida em pensamentos, aquilo já esta sendo uma coisa constante na minha vida. Eu agora, ficava tanto temo assim, que já estou pensando na possibilidade de me mudar de mala e cuia para a terra dos pensamentos complicados de Virginia Weasley e abandonar de vez o mundo real.

Sabe eu pensei que depois do que houve ontem comigo, nada poderia se complicar mais, mais como sempre eu estava redondamente enganada, depois do bate papo com papai, que por sinal foi bastante esclarecedor, minha cabeça, pobre coitada, esta preste a explodir.

Já pensei tanto na historia que papai me falou, que sinto meus neurônios queimarem, e juro, pode ser ate maluquice minha, mas eu tenho quase certeza que senti o cheirinho de queimado no meu quarto, só pode ser meus miolos.

Okay to exagerando, mais vocês deves estar acostumados com isso, eu sou assim mesmo.

Tem outra coisa que esta me enlouquecendo também, vocês acreditariam se eu dissesse que eu ainda sinto o gosto daquele infeliz nos meus lábios?

Automaticamente vocês pensam por tabela, nossa o garotinha porca, até agora não escovou os dentes!

Mas não é nada disso, vamos por parte, ontem depois do beijo, fui pro banheiro, tomei banho. Na hora de escovar os dentes, eu não sei por que, não sei o que deu em mim, mas simplesmente optei por não escovar os dentes e permanecer mais um pouco com o gosto dele nos meus lábios, definitivamente, devo ser masoquista, não é possível, só pode ser.

Dormi e pelo o que me parece, a porcaria do gosto do anis, misturado com a gosto da boca dele se impregnou nos meus lábios, pois eu acordei com a merda do gosto tinindo. Tomei banho, escovei os dentes, com pasta de canela e qual foi minha surpresa, gosto de canela? Nãoooooooo, claro que não. Anis? Sim, lógico que sim, agora vê se pode? Só pode ser brincadeira né? Não é possível, o gosto por acaso penetrou nos meus lábios e vai ficar lá pra sempre, me fazendo lembrar do melhor beijo da minha humilde vida?

É idiota, mas sinto como se minha própria boca armasse contra mim. Mas me digam sinceramente, o que eu posso fazer, se minha boca cria vontade própria e se entende tão bem com a boca dele?

Ah! Dá vontade de gritar, é muita pressão para minha pobre cabeça ruiva, queria poder extravasar, botar isso tudo pra fora. Mas nem sei como, ultimamente nada esta me fazendo aliviar essa tensão desgraçada, nada mesmo.

To com tanto medo de reencontrá-lo, sei lá, vai que me da à doida de novo e tento arrancar as calças dele novamente? Nossa isso deve ter soado engraçado né? Mas a verdade é que pra mim não é nada engraçado, por mais que eu tente, não paro de pensar, que se ele não tivesse me parado, eu, digo _euzinha_ aqui, teria chegado aos finalmente!

Eu nunca fui assim, ou será que eu era e não sabia? Ó dúvida cruel, e lá vai minha cabeça se embolar novamente, a não! Vou parar de pensar nisso, antes que eu endoide de vez!

**xxxXxxx**

Uma semana depois...

- Você ta linda Gi! – Mione exclamou toda empolgada pra mim.

- Valeu Mi, você também esta linda! – Sorri amigavelmente, enquanto Mione se olhava de cinco em cinco segundos no espelho do meu quarto.

Estávamos ambas lindas de morrer, e não é querendo ser egocêntricas ou narcisistas não, mais é que nos tínhamos nos arrumado e se preparado tanto pra aquela ocasião, que seria até uma ofensa dizer que não estávamos arrasando corações!

Mione esta com um vestido vinho, estilo tubinho, na altura dos joelhos, lhe moldando muito bem suas curvas, uma sandália muita bonita de tiras pretas, combinando perfeitamente com o vestido, uma maquiagem pra noite, cabelos presos de forma displicente, lhe dando um ar meio selvagem, que na certa deixaria meu pobre irmão de pernas bambas.

Eu, bom, estava de saia jeans clarinha, na altura das colchas, blusa preta, colada e acima do umbigo, dando a visão para todos os marmanjos de uma barriguinha sarada, meia arrastão preta, bota de cano longo preta de salto fino, me dando um ar de poderosa. Cabelos soltos e lisos, uma gargantilha de couro negro, maquiagem pra noite, que consistia em brilho labial para acentuar a cor de morangos dos meus lábios, lápis preto nos olhos, marcando ainda mais meu olhar de felino, pouco blush, sombra escura, e rímel pra definir bem meus cílios de boneca. Não era pra me gabar não, mais estava gostosa pra caramba!

- Miga, não é por nada não, mais acho que vamos matar todos os seres do sexo masculino! – Disse gargalhando me sentindo a gostosa.

- Nossa Gi, como você é convencida.

- Sou realista, ahuahauahua. – Gargalhei da cara da minha amiga.

- Acho que você esta parecida demais com o Draco.

- É... – Fiquei triste na hora, foi inevitável.

- Aí Gi me desculpe? – Ela me abraçou. – Foi mal, eu me esqueci completamente.

- Tudo bem Gi, hoje vou resolver isso. – Me desvencilhei de seus braços.

- Mas ainda esta aquela coisa chata entre vocês? – Mione perguntou curiosa.

- Está. Também é culpa minha, eu que ando meio afastada e sem cabeça pra relacionamento.

- E o Harry, vocês continuam na mesma?

- Mais ou menos. – Sorri bestamente lembrando da conversa com o moreno.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa que você não me contou cabelo do fogo?

- Lembra que eu te disse que a gente se beijou no corredor?

- Lembro.

- A gente ficou sem se falar depois, sabe voltou tudo ao normal, como estava antes, eu na minha e ele na dele.

- Sei e aí? – estava achando engraçado a curiosidade de Mione.

- Bom ontem... – Comecei explicando.

**FLASH BACK**

Estava a num sei quanto tempo ouvindo minhas músicas no meu ipod, pra poder memorizar algumas e repassar outras, não tinha notado que o volume estava bastante alto, não me permitindo perceber, que tinha uma presença no meu quarto me fitando há alguns minutos, e só fui me dar conta disso tarde demais.

"_Ay amor me duele tanto  
Me duele tanto _

Que te fueras sin decir a donde  
Ay amor,  
fue una tortura  
perderte"

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

O grito foi inevitável, pois eu estava cantando e dançando, ensaiando a música que teria que cantar da Shakira, fazendo os passos de dança do ventre, e quando me virei pra direção da porta, vi um moreno aparentemente sem ar me fitando como se eu fosse à coisa mais maravilhosa da face da terra. Fiquei tão puta, que me esqueci completamente que estávamos sem nos falar.

- Você quer me matar do coração? – Perguntei indignada com a mão no peito pro moreno a minha frente.

- Desculpa. – Sua voz estava rouca e tremi sem controle.

"_Porcaria Gina, se controla caramba!"_

- O que você quer? – Dei graças a Deus pela minha voz ter saindo mais firme que minhas pernas que no momento estava tão consistente quanto gelatina.

- Conversar.

- Tem que ser agora? – Minha vontade era de sair correndo dali, tal meu nervosismo.

- Sim, por favor. – _"O que ele tem? Ele não é assim?"._

- Okay. – Indiquei a cadeira da minha escrivaninha pra ele e me sentei na cama.

- Hã... – Vi Harry passar a mão tremula pelos cabelos, ele parecia está muito nervoso.

- Sim... – Segui o movimento de sua língua assim que passou pelos lábios e aquilo me deixou de boca seca.

- Queria te pedir desculpas. – Ele respirou profundamente.

- Desculpas? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Sim, queria pedir desculpa por ser tão idiota e canalha, eu agi errado, você não merece o que eu fiz...

"_Aí caramba..."_

- ... – Fiquei muda, não conseguia dizer nada.

- Você sempre foi especial pra mim, antes de tudo você é uma amiga, e não queria perder sua amizade, a gente sempre brigou, mais nunca ficamos tanto tempo sem nos falar e isso está me matando...

"_Te matando? E eu?"_

- ... – Definitivamente eu tinha engolindo minha língua, pois não conseguia falar nem um A.

- Você não vai falar nada foguinho? – Eu não o ouvia me chamar de foguinho há muito tempo, aquilo me derreteu.

"_O que eu digo? Meu Deus! Perdi a capacidade de falar?"_

- Harry eu não sei. – Depois de muito tempo eu consegui dizer. E não estava mentindo, estava realmente confusa.

- Pelo menos promete que vai pensar?

"_Mas do que já penso? Impossível!"_

- Prometo. – Disse sorrindo um pouco nervosa.

- Ah! Mamãe esta te chamando. – Ele se dirigiu a porta.

- Obrigado. – Murmurei.

- De nada. - E sorrindo deixou o meu quarto.

**FIM DO FLASH BLACK**

- Bom foi isso. – Terminei minha historia pra Hermione que me encarava com seus famosos olhos questionadores.

- E o que você pretende fazer?

- Eu não sei ainda Mi. – Falei sincera. – É complicado, eu sinto que tenho...

- De largar tudo e correr pro braços dele? – Completou a castanha

- É... – Falei desolada. – Mas ao mesmo tempo...

- Sente vontade de mandá-lo para a puta que te pariu por ter feito essa sacanagem com você! – Completou mais uma vez.

- Quer parar de completar minhas frases. – Fingi esta com raiva, mais minhas risadas me denunciaram.

- E o Draco? – Ela perguntou emendando um assunto no outro

- Eu vou conversar com ele, essa semana, ficamos longe um do outro, demos um tempo pra esfriar as idéias, mais eu pretendo deixar tudo em pratos limpos hoje.

- Que bom, acho que ele não merece isso, nem você.

- É eu também acho Mi. – Respirei profundamente e sorri pra minha amiga. – Vamos, o baile de Verão nos espera!

E assim deixamos meu quarto rumo a festa mais esperada de todo colégio, e eu sentia lá no meu íntimo que alguma coisa estava para acontecer, só espero que essa coisa seja boa e não ruim, isso era tudo o que eu mais pedia.

**xxxXxxx**

Eu estava a tanto tempo naquele carro, esperando pela Krika, que já estava quase desistindo de esperá-la. Não tinha entendido o porquê dela não me deixar espera-la dentro de sua casa, parecia ate que ela tinha vergonha da mãe, apesar de que desde a última vez que eu a vi, no colégio quando ele foi buscar a filha, eu tinha ficado com um pouco de medo dela.

A mulher praticamente me encurralou, querendo saber tudo da minha vida, querendo saber se eu namorava a filha dela, tinha-me pertubado bastante, e deixado a Krika varias e varias vezes com a cara no chão de vergonha.

A mãe dela era mesmo uma figura, muito bonita, mais muito louca, parecia uma adolescente num corpo maduro. Durante o interrogatório que ela tinha me feito, eu pensei nos perrengues que a Krika deve ter passado com sua mãe figura, devia ser muitos. Só o fato delas viverem se mudando como se fosse um bando de ciganos, já era inusitado.

Olhei mais uma vez pro relógio e este marcava dez para onze a noite, não era possível, será que a Krika tinha descido de ralo a baixo? Porque será que mulher tem que demorar tanto pra se arrumar? Tudo bem que quando elas terminam o resultado final muitas vezes nos deixam sem chão, sem ar e outras coisas, mais caramba, tinham que demorar tanto tempo assim? Só para colocar uma roupa, maquiagem, e prender um cabelo? Definitivamente, ser homem e ter que esperar mulher se arrumar, não é nem um pouco fácil!

Liguei o som do carro, pra ver se as horas passavam mais rápido. Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, percebi que estava começando uma música que eu adoro, comecei a movimentar a cabeça no embalo da música me deixando levar pela balada.

_Timbaland's Intro:2X  
It's been a long time,  
we shouldn't have left you left you,  
without a dope beat to step to step to, step to, step to freaky  
freaky( baby girl) _

Verse 1:  
What would you do, to get to me?  
What would you say, to have your way?  
Would you give up or try again,  
If I hesitate to let you in?  
Now would you be yourself, or play a role?  
Tell all the boys, or keep it low?  
If I say no, would you turn away,  
Or play me off or would you stay (oooohhh)...

Chorus:  
If at first you don't succeed  
(first you don't succeed),  
then dust yourself off and try again  
You can dust if off and try again, try again  
'Cause if at first you don't succeed  
(at first you don't succeed)  
You can dust it off and try again,  
dust yourself off and try again, try again,

Comecei a cantar a música me lembrando de uma noite em especial que tinha passado com a ruiva. Foi a primeira vez que ela tinha ido numa discoteca, a primeira vez no Passeio Público, esse dia tinha sido muito legal, tínhamos ido sozinhos e dançamos a noite inteira, sem nos preocupar com nada, a não ser presença um do outro. Essa música tinha ficado marcado pra mim, pelo simples fato da ruiva tê-la cantado pra mim no dia, ela dançava e se insinuava pra mim, de um jeito completamente sexy me provocando, aquilo tinha ficado guardado na minha memória.

_Verse 2:  
I'm into you, you into me,  
but I can't let it go, so easily,  
Not 'till I see, what this could be,  
could be eternally, or just a week,  
You know our chemistry, it's off the chain  
It's perfect now, but will it change?  
This ain't a yes, this ain't a no  
So do your thing,  
and we'll see how it goes (oooohhh)... _

Chorus  
If at first you don't succeed  
(first you don't succeed),  
then dust yourself off and try again  
You can dust if off and try again, try again  
'Cause if at first you don't succeed  
(at first you don't succeed)  
You can dust it off and try again,  
dust yourself off and try again, try again,

Bridge:  
See you don't wanna throw it all away,  
I might be shy on the first date,  
but what about the next date (huh, huh, huh, huh)  
See you don't wanna throw it all away,  
I might be buggin' on the first date but  
what about the next date (huh, huh, huh, huh)

Chorus  
If at first you don't succeed  
(first you don't succeed),  
then dust yourself off and try again  
You can dust if off and try again, try again  
'Cause if at first you don't succeed  
(at first you don't succeed)  
You can dust it off and try again,  
dust yourself off and try again, try again,again

Timbaland's Outro:  
It's been a long time, we shouldn't have left you left you,  
without a dope beat to step to step to, step to, step

A música tinha acabado e outra já começava. Eu nem tinha percebido que Krika estava do lado de fora do carro me fitando divertida, percebendo é claro que eu estava viajando na batatinha.

Tinha valido a pena espera-la, esta realmente lindíssima, iria na certa fazer vários babões terem um treco na festa. Abri um sorriso pra ela e abri a porta do carro apertando um botão no painel eletrônico do carro, ela entrou sorridente.

- Demorei muito? – Perguntou divertida.

- Imagina. – Disse irônico, ligando o carro.

- Foi mal, mamãe estava me perturbando sobre minha roupa.

- Por quê? – Perguntei curioso

- Ela queria que eu fosse de vestido, fala sério né! – Eu sorri achando graça.

Krika e eu tínhamos nos tornado grandes amigos, apesar de nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, ela tinha se demonstrado uma ótima companheira, era engraçada, me dava conselhos e sempre estava lá quando eu precisava de um ombro, e o mais importante, me fazia entender melhor, ou pelo menos um pouco o universo feminino.

A galera toda já falava com ela, à única que não ía com a cara dela de jeito nenhum era a Gina, mais isso eu tinha percebido que era por puro ciúme. Krika não ficava nem aí, ela dizia que enquanto não a atingia, ela não ligava. Mas pra mim aquilo era só da boca pra fora, pois Krika parecia pra mim, uma garota carente de amizades, e aquela intriga com a Gina a afetava.

Outra coisa que tinha tornado-se engraçado era o fato da Krika ter passado a ter uma implicância muita esquisita com Draco. Os dois agora viviam de picuinha, ela achava ele egocêntrico demais, muito metido e o bambambam, como ela havia dito, enquanto Draco, achava a própria uma pirada, que não tinha nada na vida pra fazer a não ser implicar com ele. Era até cômico ver os dois se pegando na hora do intervalo na escola, e isso tudo tinha começado, só porque Draco brincando, tinha dito que todas as garotas do colégio eram caidinhas por ele, inclusive ela.

Krika ficou tão indignada na hora, que juro que pensei que meu amigo fosse apanhar na sala de aula, no meio da aula de química. Ela falou poucas e boas pra ele, e disse que nem em um milhão de anos ficaria atraída por ele, pois achava ele convencido demais. E foi assim que começou a grande e engraçada picuinha entre os dois.

- Pronta pra encontrar o grande amor da sua vida? – Falei a provocando.

- Pronto pra morrer antes de chegar à festa? – Ela respondeu me fitando com os olhos cheios de ira.

- Calma _Princesa_. – Sorri inocentemente, falando o apelido que sua adorável mãezinha tinha deixando escapar no dia que tinha lhe buscado na escola.

- Não vou nem ter o trabalho de te responder _Potter!_ – Bufou irritada fitando a janela do carro.

- Ah! Você esta linda! – Exclamei. Ela realmente estava linda, no seu conjunto de calça jeans cheias de bolsos e blusa preta, curta me dando a visão de seu umbigo adornado com um piercing, um tênis branco com listras pretas e os cabelos todo arrepiando e as pontas mais vermelhas que sangue, uma boina negra e maquiagem leve. Parecia uma dançarina de Hip hop.

- Obrigada. – A ouvi murmurar ainda fitando a janela.

- Ah! Krika, fica com raiva de mim não, eu estava brincando heim arrepiada?

- Arrepiada é a tua bunda Harry. – Ela tentou dizer forma irritada, mais gargalhou em seguida, eu tinha sido perdoado.

- Pronta para a festa?

- Prontíssima.

E com isso seguimos o resto do caminho cantando as músicas da radio e eu com uma esperança dentro de mim, de quem sabe com essa festa aliviar um pouco o estresse.

**N/A**: Bom galerinha, mais um cap.

Quero pedir desculpa pela demora, mais a culpa não foi minha, fiquei sem pc e quem conversa comigo pelo msn, sabe que eu não dou as caras faz um tempo, é por esse motivo!

Ahhh! Também quero dizer que se vcs acharam erros de português, não me matem, pois minha beta quebrou o braço e eu não confio em ninguém pra betar! (Arinha fresca!)

E então, o que acharam do cap.? Gostaram? Foi fraquinho?

Eu gostei muito do começo, pois eu estava empolgada escrevendo, mais do meio pra cá, sei lá, acho que foi a minha gripe nojenta que não me deixou pensar, e eu acho que é por isso que to achando o cap. um verdadeiro lixo! Acho que devo esta exagerando, mais é o que eu acho! Mas eu espero do fundo do coração que vocês gostem dele!

Bom vamos as duvidas: As músicas, a da **Shakira**, que a Gina canta um trechinho, **La Tortura,** muito maneira, clipe melhor ainda. A Segunda, que o nosso gostoso Harry escuta e canta no carro, é da cantora que morreu tadinha, **Aaliyah**, o nome dela é assim mesmo e o nome da música, **Try Again**, muito maneira, quem viu o filme Romeu tem que morrer, sabe que música é essa. Ela passa no final do filme.

Bom quem deve esta se perguntando o que houve com o casal Draco e Gina, eu contarei no próximo cap.

Se o casal vai terminar? Num sei! (Arinha não pode revelar!)

Se vai ter NC de D/G? Sinceramente, acho que não sei! (Arinha com cara de maléfica!)

Harry e Krika vão namorar? Nãoooooooo, eu não criei a Krika pra essa finalidade!

Rony e Mione vão viver nesse mar de rosa? Claro que não, a vida não é perfeita!

Sr. Weasley sabe o casal H/G? Acho que nesse cap. eu já respondi essa pergunta!

O que o Sr, Weasley foi fazer naquela viagem misteriosa? Ahhh vocês acham mesmo que eu vou dizer? (rsrsrsrsrsrsrs – rindo de me acabar!)

Bom galerinha, respondi as perguntas mais freqüentes...

Não vou responder de novo aos reviews, porque eu estou usando um pc que não é meu e não vai dar tempo! É reviews pacas! (to reclamando não heim!)

Um big beijo pra galera do Fanfiction, Floreios e Borrões, Aliança 3 Vassouras, Legilimens, Potter Shelter e meu fofuxo Blog!

Ahhh, como a Arinha é muito legal, aí vai à tradução da música que o nosso Harry lindo e gostoso ouviu no carro.

_Tente Novamente(Try Again)_

_Já faz algum tempo...  
Nós não tínhamos que nos deixar,  
Sem algo forte para continuar... _

O que você faria  
Para chegar a mim?  
O que você diria  
Para ter seu caminho?  
Você desistiria?  
Ou tentaria novamente?  
Se eu hesitar  
Para deixar você ganhar?  
Ou você seria você mesmo?  
Ou você representaria?  
Dizer a todos (os garotos)...  
Ou você manteria as coisas em segredo?  
Se eu disser não...  
Você dará as costas?  
Ou me descartará?  
Ou você ficará?

Se de inicio você não conseguir...  
Recupere-se e tente novamente.  
Você pode recuperar-se e tentar novamente.

Se de inicio você não conseguir...  
Você pode recuperar-se e tentar novamente.  
Recupere-se e tente novamente.

Eu estou na sua...  
Você está na minha...  
Mas eu não posso deixar ir...  
Tão facilmente.  
Não até eu ver  
O que isso pode ser.  
Será a eternidade...  
Ou apenas uma semana.  
Você sabe, nossa química...  
Está solta  
Está perfeito agora.  
Mas pode mudar!  
Isto não é um sim.  
Isto não é um não.  
Só faça o que tem ser feito!  
E vamos ver como será!

Se de inicio você não conseguir...  
Recupere-se e tente novamente.  
Você pode recuperar-se e tentar novamente.

Se de inicio você não conseguir...  
Você pode recuperar-se e tentar novamente.  
Recupere-se e tente novamente.

Se você não quer jogar tudo fora  
Pode ser tímido no primeiro encontro  
Mas e o próximo encontro?

Se você não quer jogar tudo fora  
Pode ser chato no primeiro encontro  
Mas e o próximo encontro?

Beijinhos e espero um monte de reviews...

Amo todos vocês meu fofuxos...

Arinha


	10. CAPITULO 9

**N/A: **Calma Galera, eu apenas estou postando o cap. betado, já que minha amiga Débora resolveu corrigi-lo pra mim. Aproveitem, mudou algumas coisinhas... Bjs.

**CAPITULO IX**

"_Sabe quando você imagina que um lugar não pode estar tão cheio, mas depois, logo em seguida você quebra a cara? Pois é, isso acabou de acontecer comigo!"_

Tomei um susto tão grande assim que cheguei ao ginásio da escola onde estava ocorrendo à festa, que por um momento passou pela minha cabeça se não tinha gente pendurada pelo teto.

O lugar estava abarrotado de gente, galera que nem era da escola, e aquilo fez meu estômago dar um nó e sentir um frio na espinha de puro nervosismo, o medo de ter que enfrentar todos em cima do palco cantando e dançando fez minhas pernas tremerem consideravelmente.

- Mione de Deus, da onde saiu todo esse povo? – Perguntei desesperada pra minha amiga que estava ao meu lado, tão abismada quanto eu.

- Não faço à mínima miga! – Ela exclamou apavorada.

Nervosa, a festa estava lotada e minha barriga não parava de dar voltas. Puxei Hermione pela mão e fui em direção ao centro da festa. O Diretor marcou com a gente para tocar só a meia noite, então resolvi dançar para aliviar a pressão. Estava tocando um monte de músicas de hip hop e dance, uma mistureba só, e eu que me amarrava nesses ritmos, comecei a sacudir o esqueleto, louca pra extravasar toda a tensão naquela pista.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Mione gritou para que eu ouvisse no meio daquele barulho todo.

- O QUE VOCÊ ACHA? – A puxei pela mão dando uma volta ao redor de seu corpo e requebrando as cadeiras. – ESTOU DANÇANDO UÉ! – Mione gargalhou e começou a dançar comigo ao som das músicas.

Começamos a dançar juntas, ao som da música alta e contagiante. Mexíamos os quadris juntas, como se a gente estivesse se exibindo uma para a outra, e nem percebemos quando uma rodinha abriu a nossa volta nos dando mais espaço.

Começou a tocar uma música que simplesmente adoramos, e eu não pude deixar de gritar eufórica, parecendo louca, rebolando e matando todos os seres masculinos da festa que haviam parado para nos olhar.

_Veeeeeem ser!_

_Minha meninaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Vooooocê_

_Me alucina_

- AÍ EU AMO ESSA MÚSICA MIONE! – Gritei empolgada.

- EU TAMBÉM! – Ela respondeu na mesma empolgação.

_Olha que tesão, dentro do salão_

_É a minha menina_

_Nos bailes da cidade só dá ela, meu irmão_

_Quando ela mexe sua bundinha é muito sexy_

_Quando ela mexe sua bundinha é nota 10_

_A coisa mais gostosa cara, que eu já conheci_

Tinha tanta gente olhando pra gente, que foi praticamente impossível ignorar. Estava me sentindo um verdadeiro pedaço de carne ambulante, para todo lado que eu olhava, podia ver um garoto mordendo os lábios com desejo e com um olhar de fazer as pernas tremerem. Fechei meus olhos e tentei me concentrar na dança e na música.

_Olha só que maravilha, meu irmão_

_A princesa requebrando no salão_

_Põe a mão no joelhinho, meu nenê_

_E rebola, eu quero ver_

_Se enrosca com a amiguinha pra abalar_

_E me chama que eu também quero brincar_

_Demorou, demorou, demorou_

_Vem ser minha menina_

Nossos passos estavam tão lindos, charmosos e sincronizados, todo mundo nos fitava com a total atenção, percebi que Mione estava com as bochechas coradas, provavelmente com vergonha, assim como eu, de todos estarem nos olhando, mas resolvi ignorar, mesmo que isso fosse um pouco impossível, mas resolvi. Quando levamos juntas as mãos aos joelhos e começamos a rebolar e a se insinuar uma pra outra, pensei que o ginásio iria a baixo, com os gemidos dos garotos que nos olhavam desejosamente. Tive vontade de rir nesse momento.

_Vem ser minha menina_

_Vooooocê me alucina_

_Como eu quero ter você, como eu quero ter você_

_Menina linda, tão linda de se ver_

Comecei a rebolar no próprio eixo e quando ergui minha cabeça de forma bem sexy, reconheci o par de íris verdes esmeraldas me fitando com um sorriso muito safado nos lábios. Parei de dançar atônita. Comecei a sentir um calor incontrolável e uma tremedeira sem fim,parecia que meu corpo iria desabar a qualquer hora. Puxei o ar com força e retornei a dançar, sentindo seu olhar sobre mim.

"_Merda! Porque que ele tem que ficar me olhando desse jeito?"_

_Todos pagam pau, todos passam mal com a minha menina_

_A bela da cidade não é fraca, não_

_Tem maninho me dizendo que pirou_

_Tem maninho me dizendo que endoidou_

_E agora passam noite na alucinação._

_Olha só que maravilha, meu irmão_

_A princesa requebrando no salão_

_Põe a mão no joelhinho, meu nenê_

_E rebola, eu quero ver_

_Se enrosca com a amiguinha pra abalar_

_E me chama que eu também quero brincar_

_Demorou, demorou, demorou_

_Vem ser minha menina_

Arrisquei olhar na direção de Harry e percebi que ele não tirava os olhos de cima de mim,me deixando totalmente encabulada. Aquele olhar centrado e malicioso destinado para mim,estava deixando minhas pernas fracas. Meu coração parecia uma britadeira no meu peito, de tão rápido que batia.

Estava tão nervosa, que fiquei com medo de errar os passos, e comecei a desviar minha atenção de seus olhos hipnotizantes. Hermione que estava se divertindo dançando ao som da música percebeu que eu estava um pouco desorientada.

- O QUE HOUVE GINA? – Mione perguntou preocupada comigo.

- NADA. – Continuei dançando. – CALOR! – Ela sorriu, mais notei que ela não acreditou.

A música tinha terminado e outra já começava a tocar. Resolvi pegar algo para beber, estava soando em bicas e com um calor desesperador. Falei com Hermione, e vi que ela já tinha avistado Rony, que como os outros, estavam apreciando nossa apresentação. Sai em direção ao bar, que os organizadores da festa tinham montado para servir a galera. Mas no meio da muvuca senti um braço me puxar e dei de cara com ninguém menos que Harry me fitando. Tive vontade de correr, assim que meus olhos cruzaram com os dele, ele foi se aproximando e eu comecei tremer novamente.

"_Deus! O que esse louco pensa que esta fazendo?"_

Engoli em seco quando senti suas mão em minha cintura, o cheiro dele invadindo sem permissão o meu nariz, sua boca entreaberta, com aquele hálito quente e gostoso de hortelã, me fazendo ficar com água na boca.

Nossos corpos colaram e eu tive a plena certeza que iria cair estatelada no chão se por acaso ele me largasse, já que minhas pernas ficaram tão firmes, quanto gelatina. Minha mão estava pousada em seu peito e pude sentir que o coração dele batia rapidamente, dei graças a Deus por não ser a única por estar quase à beira de um ataque cardíaco.

Vi seu rosto se aproximar do meu, e mordi meu lábio inferior por puro nervosismo.

"_Ah não! Esse doido vai me beijar?"_

Ele estava cada vez mais perto.

"_Deus do céu! Se ele me beijar não vou resistir..."_

Seu rosto foi se inclinado e eu fechei os olhos por antecipação, só esperando o inevitável.

"_Aí não acreditoooooooooooooooooo..."_

Eu esperei, mais nada aconteceu, abri um olho, meio desconfiada e senti seu rosto encostar-se ao meu, sua bochecha na minha, e antes que eu falasse ou reclamasse algo, me arrepiei por completa com o vapor quente que saia de sua boca e entrava no meu ouvido.

- Dança essa música comigo? – Eu o ouvi sussurrar de uma forma incrivelmente sensual.

Como não estava em nenhuma condição de falar, muito menos responder com palavras àquela proposta, apenas balancei a cabeça concordando e me vi sendo guiada para uma parte da pista, praticamente carregada nos braços por ele, já que minha pernas ainda estavam moles.

Quando chegamos à pista, as músicas dançantes pararam e começou tocar uma bem lenta e romântica e eu definitivamente tive a certeza que o destino tramava contra mim.

"_Dj filho da puta!"_

Harry pegou meus braços e me fez envolver seu pescoço. Segurou-me pela cintura mais uma vez, e aproximou meu corpo do dele. E lá estava eu mais uma vez de corpo colado com o dele, fazendo o meu formigar de tanto desejo e desespero.

_I don't want to go another day_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_

_Seems like everybody is breaking up_

_Throwing their love away_

_I know I got a good thing right here_

_That's why I say (Hey)_

Dançávamos ao ritmo lento e suave da música, e eu me via cada vez mais perdida dentro daqueles olhos verdes que me olhavam tão intensamente.

_Nobody's going to love me better_

_I must stick with you_

_Forever_

_Nobody's going to take me higher_

_I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you_

_My baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

Aquele refrão parecia feito para nós dois, pois ali dizia exatamente o que o meu coração queria dizer pra ele. Sorri para Harry e recebi em troca um sorriso sincero e cheio de carinho. Porque que as coisas não eram mais fáceis pra gente? Porque a gente tinha que sofrer tanto? Será que não merecíamos ficar juntos? Olhei para ele com meus olhos marejados de lágrimas e comecei a cantar a música, baixinho pra ele.

_I don't want to go another day_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_

_See the way we ride_

_In our privated lives_

_Ain't nobody getting in between_

_I want you to know that you're the only one for me_

_And I say_

Aquele trecho dizia tudo, ele definitivamente era tudo pra mim, único. Senti que ele me apertava em seus braços como se estivesse com medo de que eu fugisse dali. Comecei a fazer um carinho delicado em sua nuca, onde minhas mãos estavam e continuei cantando pra ele.

_Nobody's going to love me better_

_I must stick with you_

_Forever_

_Nobody's going to take me higher_

_I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you_

_My baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

Harry encostou sua testa na minha e vi que ele mordia seu lábio inferior, como se estivesse segurando uma vontade muito grande dentro dele. Eu sabia exatamente o que ele tanto se segurava pra não fazer, pois era a mesma coisa que eu fazia no momento, me segurava com todas as forças para não agarrá-lo e beijá-lo ali na frente de todos.

_And now_

_Ain't nothing else I can need_

_And now_

_I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me_

_I got you_

_We'll be making love endlessly_

_I'm with you_

_Baby, you're with me_

_So don't you worry about_

_People hanging around_

_They ain't bringing us down_

_I know you and you know me_

_And that's all that counts_

_So don't you worry about_

_People hanging around_

_They ain't bringing us down_

_I know you and you know me_

_And that's why I say_

Senti minhas lágrimas quentes escorrem pela minha face de pura tristeza, ficar tão perto dele e ao mesmo tempo não tê-lo pra mim, era agonizante de tão horrível. Afundei meu rosto eu seu ombro, ainda dançando e ouvindo a letra que na certa tinham feito pra nós dois. Sentia sua mão acariciando meus cabelos e os beijos carinhosos em minha nuca. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, como se estivesse sentindo a dor que eu estava sentindo.

_Nobody's going to love me better_

_I must stick with you_

_Forever_

_Nobody's going to take me higher_

_I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you_

_My baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

A música já estava acabando e eu estava sentindo meu coração ficar apertado, pois sabia que teria que largá-lo e seguir minha vida, pelo menos aquela noite. Levantei minha cabeça de seu ombro e vi que o tinha molhado todo com minhas lágrimas silenciosas. Fitamos-nos enquanto a música terminava, vi que Harry travava uma batalha enorme dentro de si, por não poder fazer exatamente o que queria, e só eu sei, como eu aquilo me entristecia.

Cantei o último trecho do refrão para ele, com uma única e solitária lágrima escorrendo de meus olhos.

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

A música acabou e logo uma agitada começou mais Harry parecia não querer me largar. Ele secou as lágrimas que desceram pelo meu rosto e aproximou seu rosto do meu novamente e sussurrou em meu ouvido para que só eu pudesse ouvir.

- Eu te amo.

E antes que eu pudesse processar qualquer coisa, ele me soltou e desapareceu no meio de todo aquele povo.

Tudo girou, eu comecei a sentir que estava sem ar, comecei achar aquele lugar extremamente abafado, como se tivesse pouco oxigênio pra tanta gente. Comecei a abrir caminho e fui em direção a uma saída para um jardim que tinha ali do lado do ginásio.

As palavras pareciam dançar na minha mente, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar num minuto sequer, no que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Ele me amava. E aquilo parecia me preencher de uma tal forma que nem eu saberia explicar direito. Uma felicidade começou a me consumir, como se eu tivesse acabado de ganhar a coisa que mais desejava na vida. E pra ser sincera, eu tinha acabado de ganhar, pois Harry tinha acabado de dizer, com todas as palavras e todas as letras que me amava. Era tudo que eu mais desejava, desde que me vi apaixonada por ele, e agora ouvindo isso da boca dele, mesmo a gente não estando juntos, me deixava incrivelmente feliz.

Olhei para o céu e sorri bestamente, agora eu estava revigorada e pronta para enfrentar tudo e qualquer coisa. Girei nos calcanhares e andei direção festa novamente, feliz e pronta para o que der e vier.

**xxxXxxx**

Tínhamos acabado de chegar e Harry desaparecido, pois é, falou que já voltava, mais esse seu _"já volto",_ já tinha passado um tempo consideravelmente grande.

O jeito que eu tinha achado de esperá-lo foi dançando, mais dançar sozinha era um verdadeiro saco. Eu tinha avistado Hermione, mais não quis atrapalhá-la, pois ela estava num senhor amasso com o namorado dela, Rony, e sinceramente, ficar de vela, era a última coisa que eu queria fazer naquela festa.

Enquanto eu dançava de cá para lá, senti sendo agarrada por um par de braços brancos, quase transparente. Urrei de ódio, eu sabia exatamente de quem eram aqueles braços transparentes, feito o Gasparzinho.

- QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE ME LARGAR IMBECIL OXIGENADO? – Gritei puta da vida.

- Calma... – Aquela voz nojenta e arrastada no meu ouvido me deixou mais revoltada. – Você está muito nervosa _Princesa_.

"_Ahhh, bicho de goiaba filho da mãe!"_

- _Princesa_ é a pu... – Mas não pude terminar, já que o infeliz tampou minha boca.

- Eita boquinha suja! – Ele me girou mo meu próprio eixo me deixando de frente pra ele.

Eu me sacudia em seus braços, mas o infeliz não me largava, nem muito menos tirava a mão da minha boca, comecei a gritar e me sacudir como se estivesse manifestada.

Mas a única coisa que ele fez foi gargalhar da minha cara. Parei de me sacudir e o fitei com o meu olhar de mais puro ódio. Acho que se tivesse o poder eu o trucidava ali naquele momento só com o olhar.

- Não adianta me olhar dessa forma, sabe, não tenho medo de cara feia. – Ele falou desdenhoso.

- Humhummhum. – Foi o barulho que saiu abafado de minha boca, já que a mão dele ainda a tapava.

- O que? – Draco perguntou se divertindo com a minha cara. – Pode repetir? Acho que não entendi! – Juro, que nessa hora tive vontade de matá-lo, o desgraçado quase caiu de tanto gargalhar da minha cara.

"_Desgraçado, filho de uma égua, nojento, metido, esnobe, imbecil, babaca, oxigenado, miserável, canalha, ordinário, idiota, besta, cafajeste, doente, débil mental, jumento, descarado, convencido, abusado, verme, asqueroso, filho da puta, estúpido, retardado, insuportável, egocêntrico, crápula, demente, porco, narcisista."._

Nossa eu estava realmente de parabéns, nunca se quer na vida consegui pensar em tanto palavrão junto de uma vez só, e ainda mais, todos eles destinados, para uma pessoa só! Realmente, era coisa digna de prêmio, se esse existisse é claro!

- Olha, eu vou tirar minha mão... – Ele falou me olhando nos olhos. - ...mas você vai me prometer que não vai me xingar! – Eu o fitei seriamente, revirei os olhos indignada e assenti.

Lentamente ele foi tirando a mão da minha boca, e senti que a pobre coitada estava dormente, de tanto tempo que aquele azedo tinha apertado. Eu provavelmente estava com uma mancha ao redor da minha boca, seus dedos marcados na minha pele. Um ódio me consumiu antes que eu me controlasse, minha mão voou na cara de Malfoy, deixando uma marca muito bonita e significante da minha mãozinha naquele rosto branquelo.

- Sua... – Não o deixei terminar.

- Eita boquinha suja! – Foi mais forte que eu, tive que gargalhar de sua cara de revoltado. Malfoy continuava a acariciar a face machucada. – E só para te lembrar, eu prometi não te xingar e não te bater! – Falei saindo de perto dele.

- Você me paga _Krikinha_. – Ele falou de modo arrastado e de um jeito que minha espinha congelou toda.

- To morrendo de medo _Draquinho._ – Respondi, o encarando e desafiando. Sua resposta foi um sorriso malicioso que fez meu coração parar numa batida e o estômago ficar gelado como se tivesse acabado de comer vários e vários cubos de gelo.

Saí de perto dele antes que cometesse algum homicídio e comecei a procurar Harry. Mas enquanto eu o procurava, sentia meu sangue voltar a correr novamente, aquele bate papo nada amistoso com o Malfoy sempre me deixava desse jeito, no começo com uma vontade incrível de assassinar alguém, que no caso é sempre ele, e depois fico nervosa e tremendo, como se a qualquer hora fosse cair na lábia de araque dele.

Mas uma coisa eu não podia negar, o desgraçado é muito bonito e charmoso, e é uma verdadeira prova de fogo conseguir resistir a ele por esse tempo todo. Ainda mais agora que o infeliz me pegou pra Cristo, pois não larga do meu pé nem um segundo e sempre que tem a oportunidade vem me encher e torrar a porcaria do saco. Juro tem hora que dá vontade de matá-lo, mais têm outras que me seguro muiiiiito para não agarrá-lo.

Enquanto eu divagava comigo mesma sobre a minha relação nada amigável com o traste do Malfoy, vi Harry dançando com Gina uma música romântica e os dois pareciam que tinham esquecido o mundo ao seu redor. Os dois formavam um casal tão lindo, sinceramente ver Harry e Gina tão tristes por não poderem estar juntos me deprimia muito.

Eu sei que não me dava muito bem com a Gina, mais isso era uma bobeira tão grande que eu não levava em consideração e pra ser sincera não via a hora de poder fazer amizade com ela. Apesar dela ter um temperamento um pouco difícil demais, eu via que por trás daquela carapuça que ela vestia, ela é uma pessoa legal e que sofre bastante com esse amor conturbado.

Fiquei parada perto da pista assistindo o casal, vendo que eu não era a única que observava os dois. As pessoas tinham feito um pequeno círculo ao redor deles, como se todos estivessem com medo de imacular aquela cena tão linda e ao mesmo tempo tão triste. Do outro lado, de frente pra mim eu podia ver a cara de Cho Chag, ela parecia estar extremamente puta, seus olhos quase fechados com duas fendas direcionados pro casal, como se de algum modo seu olhar raivoso pudesse separá-los ou quem sabe mata-los.

Continuei a observá-la e depois de um tempo, quando o casal parecia indeciso sobre fazer algo, ela desapareceu no meio da galera, mais eu não sei por que eu sentia que pra Cho Chang a noite ainda não tinha terminado, ela iria aprontar alguma.

**xxxXxxx**

Estava em cima do palco e a visão não poderia ser a melhor, conseguia ver todo mundo e aquelas caras de expectativa esperando pelo nosso show me deixava com um frio intenso na barriga.

Estávamos todos preparando o equipamento para começar o show, Draco estava ao meu lado, terminando de afinar a guitarra, fui até a ele.

- Nervoso? – Perguntei meio insegura, era primeira vez na noite que estava falando com ele.

- Um pouco. – Ele parecia ainda estar com raiva de mim.

- Chateado? – Vi os olhos do louro me fitaram intensamente.

- Um pouco. – Murchei completamente com essa resposta.

- Você me odeia não é? – Perguntei sem encará-lo.

- Não se consegue odiar quem se ama. – Pronto, ele tinha conseguido, fiquei totalmente desnorteada, aquela resposta tinha me calado de uma forma que foi inevitável não lembrar do porque ele está tão chateado comigo.

**FLASHBACK**

Já havia se passado três dias desde que Harry tinha nos pego naquela situação embaraçosa e desde então eu não tinha mais me aproximado de Draco. Sempre que o via, eu fugia e também não atendia suas ligações. Ele foi lá em casa me visitar mais eu me recusei a recebe-lo. Eu não sei por que mais eu não conseguia encará-lo, estava me remoendo em culpa, a traição que eu tinha lhe feito com Harry, logo depois dele ter ido embora da minha casa, estava nítida em minha mente.

Sinceramente eu não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo comigo, não conseguia mais me ver com Draco, foi como se o que houve comigo no dia que Harry nos viu, servisse pra abrir meus olhos e percebesse que estava fazendo uma coisa muito errada, não devia brincar mais com os sentimentos dele, já estava na hora de dar um basta naquilo.

Estou o observando de longe há um tempo, criando coragem para enfim termos a conversa que provavelmente iria abalar nossa amizade, mais do que já estava. Respirei fundo e caminhei lentamente pra onde Draco estava, sentado no ponto mais alto da arquibancada da quadra do colégio, lendo um livro.

- Oi. – Falei meio tímida, sentando ao seu lado.

- Oi. – Ele respondeu frio.

- Hã... – Estava tão perdida que eu não sabia exatamente por onde começar. – Lendo? – Perguntei a primeira coisa que veio a mente e depois percebi que tinha sido uma pergunta muito idiota.

- Não... – Sua voz estava mais arrastada do que o normal. – Só estou vendo se as letras dançam diante de meus olhos. – Sua resposta foi tão irônica que me deu raiva.

- Não precisa ser grosso!

- Você nunca me viu sendo grosseiro Virginia. – Seu olhar pra mim ao dizer essas palavras fizeram minha espinha gelar.

- Eu entendo que esteja com raiva...

- Raiva? – Ele me cortou antes que eu terminasse. – Então é isso que você acha Virginia? Que estou com raiva? – Seus olhos estavam com uma cor acinzentada muito escura.

- Quer parar de ser irônico! – Aquela conversa estava mais difícil do que eu esperava.

- Não estou sendo irônico. – Ele jogou o livro longe, sua respiração rápida. Fiquei com medo e ao mesmo tempo com o coração minúsculo por vê-lo daquele jeito.

- Eu... eu precisava de um... um tempo pra... pra pensar. – Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- ... – Ele não me deu resposta.

- Sinto muito por ter feito você ir até lá em casa à toa e também por fugir de você, juro que não fiz de propósito. – Eu falava sem encará-lo.

- ...- Draco continuava mudo.

- Eu sou uma idiota. – Cobri meu rosto com minhas mãos para que ele não pudesse ver que estava chorando.

- Você não é idiota... – Eu o ouvi murmurar. – Só está apaixonada, é... compreensível. – Sorri em meio ao choro, ele realmente me conhecia.

- Desculpa. – Falei soluçando.

- Esqueça. – Eu o fitei e vi seu olhar chateado mais também muito carinhoso pra mim. – Vamos dar um tempo, okay? Pra esfriar as idéias. – Eu assenti sorrindo aliviada por ele pelo menos está com menos raiva de mim.

Ele levantou e começou a se distanciar de mim, com as mãos nos bolsos e a cabeça baixa, seus cabelos lhe ocultando a face. Senti-me pequena, miserável, incapaz de retribuir um sentimento tão puro e verdadeiro como o de Draco, as lágrimas ainda rolavam de meus olhos, marcando meu rosto com tristeza. Antes que ele ficasse muito longe eu o chamei.

- DRACO! – Ele parou mais não virou. – Somos amigos, não somos? – Ele respirou profundamente. Eu aguardava sua resposta ansiosa.

- Claro. – Sua voz saiu rouca e falha, me doendo mais ainda o coração.

E com isso ele foi embora me deixando muito triste, por ter magoado a última pessoa que eu queria magoar em todo o mundo.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Lembrar da nossa conversa me deixou novamente com aperto no coração. Resolvi deixá-lo sozinho, não queria perturbá-lo mais do que já estava, eu não era bem vinda e o melhor a fazer era me retirar. Virei de contas para sair, mais não dei nem um passo, já que Draco segurou meu braço me impedindo. Eu o fitei intrigada.

- Nervosa? – Sorrir foi inevitável.

- Muito.

- Chateada? – Meu sorriso dobrou de tamanho.

- Nem um pouco. – E pela primeira vez depois que tivemos aquela conversa, Draco sorriu pra mim e aquilo foi realmente maravilhoso.

**xxxXxxx**

Frio e nervosismo eram nada comparado ao que eu estava sentindo no momento, minha barriga parecia que tinha um elevador de gelo dentro dela que subia e descia sem parar e minhas mãos tremulas de nervoso, só faziam com que o medo de errar as músicas ao tocar aumentasse gradativamente. Enquanto a gente se preparava pra começar o show eu fitava Rony do palco, ele conversava animadamente com uns amigos e bebia sua cerveja alegremente. Sorri como uma boba, ele estava tão lindo, de calça jeans e blusa pólo verde escura, suspirei como uma adolescente apaixonada, mas pra falar verdade, eu sou uma adolescente apaixonada.

Enquanto eu o fitava e esperava o resto da banda se organizar, vi uma garota loura se aproximar dele e lhe falar algo em seu ouvido. Desliguei-me do mundo e passei a observar o casal que conversava animadamente, Rony parecia gostar muito do que ela lhe falava em seu ouvido, pois gargalhava sem parar e a galinha loura não parava de se insinuar pra ele. Um ódio descomunal foi me consumindo, uma vontade louca de correr e pular no pescoço dos dois e apertar até me sentir aliviada, respirei fundo e me controlei, não podia armar um barraco ali na festa, bem na hora da banda começar, não, definitivamente aquilo iria esperar.

Desviei minha visão daquela cena dos infernos e olhei para os meus companheiros de banda e vi que todos já estavam posicionados, a galera não parava de gritar o nome da banda. Gina pegou o microfone e foi em direção ao meio do palco, a vi piscar pra mim e falar um "boa sorte" com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, sorri pra ela como resposta, tocaríamos agora, enfim, a banda Red iria começar o show.

**xxxXxxx**

Sabe aquela sensação de alivio? De trabalho finalizado? Sinto-me assim, como se estivesse acabado de tirar um peso das costas. Dizer pra ela que a amava, fez com que eu sentisse o meu coração aliviado, sei lá, foi como se fosse impossível guardar aquilo pra mim, idiotice demais guardar algo tão importante, já que, claro diz muito a respeito a ela.

Agora mais que tudo eu estava feliz e forte pra enfrentar qualquer coisa por esse amor, iria enfrentar os obstáculos de cabeça erguida e com responsabilidade, como papai aconselhou. E como ele mesmo havia perguntado e eu confirmado, ela valia isso, e como!

Valia a pena arriscar tudo por Gina, arriscar e enfrentar pra está ao seu lado.

Enquanto eu divagava comigo mesmo sobre o meu relacionamento com a Ruiva, vi uma Krika vindo em minha direção com uma cara de poucos amigos, parecia até um cão brabo.

- Calminha... calminha... amigo. – Ela se possível fechou mais ainda a cara.

- Como ousa me deixar sozinha seu cabeludo duma figa? – Ela murmurou entre dentes, tamanha a raiva dela.

- Foi mal. – Fiz cara de menor abandonado.

- Por causa da sua saidinha, eu tive que aturar o mala do Malfoy. – Agora estava explicado o porque da raiva repentina.

- Fica assim não Krika, você sabe que bem lá no fundo, mais bem fundo mesmo você o ama e o adora. – Zoei com a cara dela.

- Nossa, será que eu sou assim tão transparente Harryzinho querido? – Ela perguntou sarcástica. – Não sabia que meu amor por ele estava assim tão estampado na minha cara! – Debochou mais uma vez.

- Pois é, está tão estampado que todos já perceberam o seu amor infinito por ele. – Ela não agüentou e começou a gargalhar.

Era incrível como nós havíamos nos tornado amigos, e amigos íntimos, parecia até que a gente já se conhecia há anos. Vivíamos brincando com a cara um do outro, às vezes discutindo por diversão, eu zoando ela por causa do Draco, ou ela me zoando por causa da Gina.

- E então, conseguiu algo com a sua ruivinha? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Acho que sim... acho que sim Krika. – Falei com a cara mais sonhadora possível.

- Que bom, fico feliz. – Ela olhou ao redor como se estivesse procurando algo. – Vamos dançar Senhor Potter? – Ela esticou a mão pra mim sorrindo.

- Claro Dona Dawson. – Eu segurei sua mão e ela nos guiou ao centro da pista de dança.

Ainda estava tocando algumas músicas de hip hop e começamos a dançar, Krika sorria o tempo todo pra mim e dançava como ninguém. Sinceramente não fazia idéia de que ela dançava tão bem, seu corpo parecia ser feito de mola, ou quem sabe ela não tinha ossos? Porque da forma que ela se movimentava e requebrava, não fazia sentindo que ela tivesse algum osso no corpo.

Ela deu uma pirueta na minha frente e começou a rebolar na minha frente segurando minha cintura, comecei a rir nesse momento, se eu tivesse apaixonado por ela, na certa teria ficado louco nessa hora. Estávamos um dançando pro outro, como numa batalha de Hip Hop, eu a desafiava com meus passos e ela me desafiava com os dela, a galera tinha aberto uma roda pra gente, aquilo estava sendo muito legal.

Enquanto eu dançava, vi Draco nos fitando, mas ele não parecia estar me fitando e sim a Krika que estava agora fazendo uns passos e passando a mão pelo corpo de forma incrivelmente sexy. Aquele olhar do louro para Krika estava muito suspeito

Sorri em meio aos passos pensando que as coisas estavam caminhando, e segundos depois a música acabou, com Krika ofegante pendurada no meu pescoço rindo de sua performance. Logo que acabou uma, começou outra.

- Ahhhhhhhh... – Ela gritou no meu ouvido quase estourando meus tímpanos. – Adoro de paixão essa música Harry.

- Krika me responde uma coisa? – Perguntei revoltado. – Porque vocês mulheres quando gostam de alguma coisa tem sempre que berrar como loucas? – Ela gargalhou da minha cara e respondeu:

- A pergunta você mesmo já respondeu Harry, somos loucas!

E com isso voltamos a dançar e eu continuei me divertindo com minha amiga e pensando em uma certa ruivinha.

**xxxXxxx**

Sabe quando você olha pra uma pessoa e você sente que essa foi feita pra você? Que todos os detalhes e todos os defeitos, todas as bobeiras se encaixam perfeitamente na sua vida como se um dia aquilo já fizesse parte desta? Você sente que se essa pessoa for afastada de você por algum motivo, você sentirá como se estivesse perdendo um braço ou uma perna? Sente seu coração sendo arrancado de seu peito pela garganta? Que não consegue mais respirar, já que o ar que você respira é ele? Pois muito bem minha cara leitora, você provavelmente está com uma mal terrível, pois é, e esse mal é tão mal, (nossa ficou profunda essa frase!), que você só poderá curá-lo se por acaso essa pessoa que faz você sentir isso tudo estiver do seu lado. Agora se ela não tiver, só há duas coisas a se fazer, um delicioso e gigantesco pote de sorvete de chocolate e muito, mais muitos mesmo, lenços de papel. Isso irá te ajudar na fossa, pode ter certeza, eu já tenho experiência nisso.

Pois como eu estava dizendo eu estou com esse terrível mal, e uma coisa que eu não tinha falado, esse terrível mal, às vezes demora anos para passar e às vezes, na pior das possibilidades não passa, nem depois de anos. Veja a minha situação, sofro desse mal terrível faz uns seis anos e ele nem se quer diminuiu um pouquinho.

Tô contando isso porque aconteceu tantas coisas na festa, que eu achei que merecia um começo de relato dramático, sabe estilo novela mexicana, pois minha vida está praticamente igual a novela mexicana mais antes de contar tudo sobre a festa, eu estava aqui com os meus botões e acabei me lembrando de uma coisa que aconteceu uns três anos atrás, que coincidentemente é muito parecido com que houve na festa.

**FLASHBACK**

O clima estava gostoso, frio, mais não deixava de ser gostoso. Eu estava com um casaco rosa claro, pesado para suportar o frio. De vez em quando eu apertava junto ao corpo para que o vento que vez ou outra passava ali de frente ao colégio não penetrasse por ele. Eu e um bando de alunos estávamos esperando o ônibus da escola pra nos levar pra casa.

Hermione estava do meu lado com a cara mais amarrada do mundo, pois ela tinha acabado de ver o amor da sua vida ser abraçado por uma mini perua, e como ela é extremamente ciumenta, fechou a cara e como sempre estava descontando a raiva toda em cima do seu saco de pancada favorito, que no caso sou eu!

- Porque o idiota do Draco só enxerga aquelas garotas _dadinhas_? – Ela perguntou pela milionésima vez.

Mione tinha uma "pequena" queda do tamanho de um precipício por Draco Malfoy, isso mesmo por Draco Malfoy, era completamente a fim dele, louca para namorá-lo, mas infelizmente, o louro só parecia está interessado em dar uns beijinhos nas _"dadinhas",_ como ela cansava de dizer, mas traduzindo para os normais, líderes de torcidas.

- Mione, você vai ficar perguntando isso de cinco e cinco minutos ou é só impressão minha? – Perguntei já de saco cheio.

- Aí Gina, eu tô puta tá bem? Tenho todo direito de dar um ataque de perereca! – Ela se defendeu irritada e de braços cruzados assistindo Draco abraçar uma garota com uma saia menor que um palmo. – Olha lá, olha aquilo, aí eu quero morrerrrrrrr, alguém, por favor, me mate, please, eu peço, alguém tenha piedade de minha alma apaixonada.

- Deixa de drama Hermione.

- Drama nada.

- Porque você não vai lá e fala com ele? – Perguntei com um fio de esperança para aquela amiga desnaturada, já estava mais do que na hora dela resolver logo aquilo.

- Você ta louca? – Seus olhos pareciam que iriam sair das órbitas de tão chocada que ela ficou com a minha sugestão. – E vou dizer o que pra ele?

- Que tal a verdade, que você tem uma quedinha por ele e quer namorá-lo?

- Sem comentários dona Virginia Weasley, sem comentários...

- Ah Mi, deixa de ser covarde. – Tentei mais uma vez.

- Sou covarde mesmo e com muito orgulho. – Aquilo tinha sido o seu ponto final, e era melhor nem pressionar demais, era bem capaz dela me bater.

Enquanto eu ria do medo de Mione em se declarar para Draco, vi Harry chegar ao portão do colégio onde nós estávamos, com uma garota morena do lado dele.

"_Quem é aquela vaca?"_

Eu juro que tentei, mais foi meio impossível, eu comecei a inchar de ciúmes, e de raiva por ele está ali abraçado com aquela garota, que a meu ver nem vestida estava, pois as roupas mais mostravam do que tapavam. Sem falar que o projeto de qualquer coisa estava colada no pescoço dele, parecia um bicho preguiça pregado numa árvore. Fala sério, como esses garotos conseguem ficar com essas garotas fúteis e oferecidas? E será que ele consegue respirar com aquela coisa pendurada no pescoço dele o asfixiando?

"_Pronto, agora eu estou igual a Hermione!" _

Virei à cara pra outro lado e tentei prestar a atenção em outra coisa, mas meus olhos pareciam exercer uma força estranha sobre mim, pois quando eu menos esperava, lá estava eu de novo olhando e quase explodindo de raiva. Na boa, acho que sou masoquista, devo adorar sofrer!

- Parece tem que tem alguém com ciúmes do Harryyyy... Lá lá lá lá lá lá... – Mione cantarolou debochando da minha cara.

- Quem está com ciúmes aqui? – Perguntei nervosa.

- Eu... – Ela disse irônica. – Eu que estou me mordendo de ciúmes do Harry com a Cho.

- O nome dela é Cho? – Perguntei o nome dela de uma forma como se estivesse perguntando sobre algo muito nojento.

- Cho Chang, estuda no mesmo ano que eles. É líder de torcida e galinha de primeira. – Hermione me disse a ficha técnica dela.

- Será que eles estão namorando? – Perguntei de um jeito tão desolado, que não passou desapercebido por Mione.

- Ué, porque você não vai lá e fala com ele Gina? – Ela falou de um jeito tão debochado que me irritou.

- Vai pra merda Hermione. – Ela começou a gargalhar. – E pra seu governo, eu não estou nem um pouquinho interessada nele, tá? – Falei de cabeça erguida a encarando.

- Sei...

- Ele é meu irmão sua doida!

- Corrigindo, ele é seu irmão de criação, e não irmão de sangue sua besta!

- Mesmo assim, nada a ver, eu heim! Você tem cada uma. – Estava super irritada com as insinuações daquela louca, aquilo era absurdo demais pra minha cabeça.

Não que eu nunca tenha pensado nele assim, eu não era hipócrita, já tinha pensado sim. Mas estava numa fase da minha vida, que tentava de todas as formas não pensar nesse absurdo, era difícil, mas até que eu estava conseguindo.

Também não tinha contado pra ninguém esse disparate, nem pra Hermione que é minha melhor amiga, sei lá, eu considero esse sentimento que eu sinto por ele tão louco, que tenho vergonha de falar pra alguém, mesmo que esse alguém seja minha melhor amiga. Por enquanto meu confidente ainda é o diário, só ele sabe dos meus sentimentos e do beijo que Harry e eu tínhamos trocado na beirada da piscina.

- Gina, por que você esconde de mim que gosta dele? – Hermione perguntou séria.

- Porque eu não gosto oras!

- Acha que eu sou burra pra não perceber você olhando pra ele?

- Olho porque ele é meu irmão. – Aquilo não colou, percebi pelo sorriso que ela me deu.

- Conta outra porque essa não colou. – Sorri escondido, ela me conhecia tão bem que dava até raiva.

- Não tenho nada pra contar, vai ficar esperando sentada. – Falei decidida, eu não iria contar e ponto final.

- Você gosta, admita dona Virginia.

- Não gosto.

- Gosta.

- Não gosto.

- Gosta.

- N-Ã-O G-O-S-T-O.

- G-O-S-T-A.

- Gosta do quê? – Paralisamos as duas quando ouvimos aquela voz tão conhecida.

Estávamos tão concentradas do nosso bate boca que não percebemos que Harry e Draco tinham se aproximado da gente e escutava atentamente a nossa conversa ou seria discussão? Nos viramos lentamente e demos de cara com os dois que estavam com cara de curiosos, querendo saber é claro o motivo de nós duas estarem discutindo. Eu estava tão perplexa que a única coisa que fazia era abrir e fechar a boca como um peixe fora d'água. Enquanto Mione, bem ela não estava nada diferente de mim, seus olhos do tamanho de pratos e suas bochechas rosas por estar tão perto de Draco era hilário, se a situação fosse outra.

- E aí, gosta do que _maninha_? – Engoli em seco, olhei pra Mione e seus olhos brilharam, juro, eu tremi de medo, eu conhecia muito bem aquele brilho.

- É o carinha que ela gosta. – _"Ahhh Mione você me paga filha da mãe!"._

- O que? – Harry perguntou me perfurando com aquelas íris verdes, seus olhos tinham um brilho perigoso, minha espinha inteira congelou.

- É que... Hã... – Olhei pra Mione e a filha da mãe estava se controlando pra não rir da minha cara, aquilo me deixou com uma vontade incrível me vingar. – Eu estava dizendo pra Hermione, que se ela se declarar para o D... – Olhei pra ela e vi que só aquilo tinha servido de lição, já que sua cara estava da cor de meus cabelos de vergonha e raiva pela minha vingança. – Pro carinha que ela gosta, eu também me declaro pro meu. – Finalizei sorrindo pra Hermione, que no momento parecia querer muito um buraco pra enfiar a cara. Draco a olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada, e pelo pouco que eu conhecia, ele tinha entendido muito bem a indireta muito direta que eu dei em Hermione.

- Que historia é essa de se declarar pra alguém dona Virginia? – Minha atenção foi chamada pra Harry que no momento que eu o olhei parecia querer matar um a qualquer momento.

- Qual problema Harry Potter? – Perguntei debochadamente.

- O problema é que você é uma criança e não é pra ficar pensando nessas coisas.

Aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água pra mim. Como assim eu sou uma criança? Quem ele pensa que é pra ficar mandando em mim?

- Tenho 13 anos Harry, não sou nenhuma criança. – Falei o encarando mais revoltada do que nunca.

- Pra mim é uma criança. – _"Miserável!"_

- Se eu sou criança, você também é. – Desviei minha atenção de seus olhos, aquilo estava sendo perigoso pra mim.

- Claro que não, sou mais velho que você.

- Um ano! – Falei irritada.

- Mas sou mais velho.

- Nossa... me desculpe ancião, eu não sabia que era tão velho assim, mil perdões. – Fui tão debochada que por um momento pensei que ele fosse voar no meu pescoço

- Deixa de ser ridícula, você sabe muito bem que é nova pra essas coisas. – Ele estava bufando como um touro brabo.

- E você não, né? – Perguntei irritada.

- A questão aqui não sou eu e sim você mocinha.

- Aí meu pai do céu dai-me paciência! – Exclamei com as mãos para o céu.

- Não adianta desviar do assunto, pra quem você vai se declarar?

- Definitivamente isso não te interessa. – Comecei a andar o deixando pra trás.

- Você é uma criança Gina. – Ela falou me puxando pelo ombro e me virando pra ele.

- É mesmo? Não me lembro de você me dizer isso na beira da piscina! – Ele ficou em choque com a minha resposta. Tratei de mudar de assunto rápido. - Você acha que não é mais criança só porque beijou na boca? – Perguntei rindo pra disfarçar que estava nervosa por ter me lembrado daquele dia.

- Pelo menos eu já beijei. – Revirei os olhos, aquela discussão não estava nos levando pra lugar nenhum, ainda mais porque ambos tinham dado o primeiro beijo um no outro. Se eu era tão criança como ele havia dito, porque me beijou então?

- Grande coisa, prefiro ficar sem beijar a ter que beijar qualquer um. – Vi Harry me olhar profundamente, eu tinha dito aquilo só para provocá-lo.

- Esta insinuando que eu só beijo qualquer uma _maninha_? – Seus olhos pareciam apenas dois riscos, ao me fitarem.

- Bom, se a carapuça serviu.

- Eu nem sei por que to aqui batendo boca com essa criança, Draco? – Ele falou com o amigo que eu tinha esquecido completamente, junto com a minha, que eu pude perceber, não paravam de se olharem, pelo menos a briga com Harry estava servindo pra alguma coisa, além de me torrar o saco, é claro!

- Sou melhor que aquelazinha que você estava agarrando. – Harry que até o momento estava rindo com Draco, desviou sua atenção do amigo e me olhou abismado, só quando ele me olhou, foi que eu percebi a mancada que eu tinha dado.

- Está com ciúmes de mim Gina? – Senti como se alguém tivesse me dado com um pedaço de pau bem no meio da minha cara, pois até pra falar foi difícil.

- Cla... claro que... não. – Minha voz tinha saído tão falha, que só um imbecil cairia naquilo, e olhe lá!

Fiquei esperando ele falar alguma coisa, mais ele não falou nada, apenas me fitava e aquilo estava me fazendo corar loucamente. Senti-me uma idiota por ter praticamente dito pra ele com todas as letras que estava me mordendo de ciúmes dele.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre a gente e eu não conseguia mais encará-lo, meus pés estavam muito mais interessantes e a vergonha era maior que qualquer coisa.

Enquanto eu continuava de cabeça baixa, eu ouvi uma risada, e quando eu levantei a cabeça, vi Harry rindo e se distanciando. Continuei o olhando, ele foi saindo de perto da gente, e indo de encontro com ele estava à chinesa, a tal da Cho Chang, eu não sei por que meus olhos não queriam desviar deles. Harry a agarrou e a levantou num abraço, a colocou de costa pra mim, me fitou profundamente e assim sem esperar, a beijou olhando pra mim.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e antes que eu pudesse controlar, elas escorreram pelo meu rosto, sai correndo péssima e nem sequer esperei Hermione que gritava pra que eu a esperasse. Sentia uma dor tão forte no peito, uma vontade de morrer, as coisas não tinham mais graça, tudo parecia ter ficado cinza. Corri, corri como uma louca desvairada pelo caminho até em casa, chorando, querendo colocar toda aquela dor pra fora, pelos meus olhos.

Cheguei ao portão de casa e passei por mamãe que estava regando umas flores perto da porta. Seus gritos aflitos querendo saber o que tinha acontecido não me impediram de correr e me trancar no quarto. Ela bateu por um tempo na porta, mais depois desistiu dizendo que depois iria querer saber o que tinha havido.

Afundei minha cara no travesseiro e chorei tudo que eu queria, chorei aproximadamente duas horas ou mais. Por mais que eu fechasse os olhos, não conseguia deixar de ver a imagem dele rindo da minha cara e beijando aquela mocréia.

Quando eu estava mais calma, escutei alguém bater na porta, perguntei quem era, e escutei a voz de Mione do outro lado da porta. Levantei-me e abri a porta pra ela passar, e quando eu a vi só consegui dizer uma frase.

- Eu não gosto dele Mione, eu o amo.

E me joguei no seu abraço chorando mais uma vez.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Lembrar daquilo me deixava triste, Harry tinha sido tão cretino comigo naquele dia, tão cafajeste, e o pior era que fazia pouquíssimo tempo que ele tinha me beijado na beira da piscina. Parecia que ele tinha esquecido, como se aquele nosso primeiro beijo não fosse nada, como algo sem importância.

Naquele dia eu contei tudo que atormentava a minha alma pra Mione, e também fiquei sabendo que ela ficou com o Draco, isso mesmo! Eles conversaram e depois de uns papos pra lá e outros cá, o louro beijou Hermione sem ela esperar, ela estava simplesmente nas nuvens. O único que pareceu não gosta muito disso foi Rony, que chegou depois no local, depois de ter presenciado o beijo dos dois, discutiu feio com ela, a chamando de oferecida e dizendo que não queria que ela se aproximasse de mim. Mione não levou em consideração o que Rony tinha dito, pois estava aérea demais pra processar qualquer coisa. O sorriso que ela esboçou pela semana inteira era de dar inveja a qualquer ser vivente, sem falar que ela e Draco ficaram outras vezes, não chegaram a namorar, mais ficaram varias e varias vezes.

Bom eu, continuei a semana como se nada tivesse acontecido, lógico que por dentro estava um bagaço, pois pra todo canto que me virava, enxergava o mais novo casal de Hogwarts, e aquilo me consumia de uma forma, que ate hoje eu não sei como sobrevivi.

Tinha que ficar agüentando os comentários de todos falando sobre eles, de como formavam um casal bonito e etc... Sinceramente tinha hora que dava vontade de mandar todo mundo pra puta que o pariu. Parecia perseguição, o colégio inteiro resolvia comentar sobre os dois comigo, poxa, será que não podiam comentar com Rony? Que é irmão dele também, ou então com Draco que é seu melhor amigo? Tinha que ser justamente comigo? Logo eu?

Mais quem acha que a tortura passou, esta redondamente enganado, ela continuou e por muito tempo, eu acabei fazendo amizade com Draco e encontrei nele um amigo maravilhoso, logo depois formamos a banda e eu pude direcionar meus pensamentos pra outra coisa que não fosse Harry Potter. Há um tempo atrás Harry terminou com Cho por ela ter traído ele com Cedrico, eu pensei que estaria livre dessa morena desgraçada metida à gostosa, mais hoje eu vi que ela ainda esta no meu caminho e pelo o que eu percebi, permanecerá por um longo tempo.

Sempre que penso que as coisas vão caminhar, eu quebro a cara bonito, e hoje não foi diferente, eu que pensei que depois daquela dança, depois de ouvir de sua boca que me amava, pensei que as coisas podiam ser diferentes, que eu felizmente iria ter meu sentimento correspondido, mais não, sempre acontece algo pra destruir tudo o que eu demorei tanto pra construir.

A festa da escola tinha começado muito bem pra mim, apesar de que achei um pouco cheia, lotada pra ser mais direta. Mais como ia dizendo o começo foi maravilhoso, dancei de me acabar com Mione, depois dancei com Harry, o ouvi dizer que me amava, depois voltei a dançar, deu o horário pra gente cantar e eu fui com o resto da banda, tudo estava indo de vento em popa, tudo as mil maravilhas.

Quando eu subi no palco...

**FLASHBACK**

Olhei pro lado, todos já tinham afinado seus instrumentos, corri as vistas em todos e estavam apostos, só esperando o meu comando para começar. Olhei para Mione e lhe desejei sorte. Segurei o microfone e fui em direção ao publico.

- Boa Noite! – Falei pra galera, que gritou de volta. – Prontos para começar? – E a galera gritou sim eufórica. – Então vamos láaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Gritei e logo Draco Começou a tirar as primeiras notas na guitarra e a galera a bater palma junto com a marcha.

_Minha garganta estranha quando não te vejo_

_Me vem um desejo doido de gritar_

_Minha garganta arranha a tinta e os azulejos_

_Do teu quarto, da cozinha, da sala de estar_

_Minha garganta arranha a tinta e os azulejos_

_Do teu quarto, da cozinha, da sala de estar_

A galera gritava enlouquecida com a música e todos sem exceção cantavam a música, aquilo me deixou muito feliz.

_Venho madrugada perturbar teu sono_

_Como um cão sem dono me ponho a ladrar_

_Atravesso o travesseiro, te reviro pelo avesso_

_Tua cabeça enlouqueço, faço ela rodar_

_Atravesso o travesseiro, te reviro pelo avesso_

_Tua cabeça enlouqueço, faço ela rodar_

Cantei esse trecho rindo, pois todas as garotas da escola pareciam cantar para seus parceiros.

_Sei que não sou santa, as vezes vou na cara dura_

_As vezes ajo com candura pra te conquistar_

_Mas não sou beata, me criei na rua_

_E não mudo minha postura só pra te agradar_

_Mas não sou beata, me criei na rua_

_E não mudo minha postura só pra te agradar_

Nessa hora parecia que o ginásio viria a baixo, a galera toda unida cantando com a gente, Draco tocando como nunca e Colin arrebentando na bateria, cara, aquilo estava muito bom, Mione e Luna também não ficavam atrás.

_Vim parar nessa cidade, por força da circunstância_

_Sou assim desde criança, me criei meio sem lar_

_Aprendi a me virar sozinha,_

_e se eu tô te dando linha é pra depois errrr!_

_Aprendi a me virar sozinha_

_e se eu tô te dando linha é pra depois te abandonar_

_Aprendi a me virar sozinha_

_e se eu tô te dando linha é pra depois te abandonar_

_Minha garganta estranhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Finalizei a música com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, olhei pra todos e escutei muitos gritando "mais um, mais um..." ou " Bis, bis..." .

Mal acabamos uma e já emendamos outra, e aquela noite parecia prometer...

**xxxXxxx**

Eu tinha acabado de cantar a música da Shakira, por incrível que pareça eu tinha me divertido e não tinha ficado com um pingo de vergonha, pelo contrario, quando percebi, eu já estava requebrando como louca no palco.

Já estávamos tocando há uma hora e já estava na hora do intervalo, pelo menos pra gente respirar um pouco. Todo momento que eu cantei, vi que Harry me fitava, mais na última música o vi saindo com Cho, eu não tinha entendido o porque dele ter saído com ela, sendo que os dois não estão mais namorando, e pelo o que Rony havia me dito, ele ainda estava muito irritado com ela.

Logo que os dois saíram, a gente deu pausa, e eu sem nem pensar direito segui o casal, morta de curiosidade e com um aperto muito conhecido no peito.

Cheguei ao lado de fora do ginásio aos trancos e barrancos, já que todo mundo resolveu me parar no meio do caminho e me cumprimentar sobre o show. Mas quando cheguei ao lado de fora o que vi foi realmente estranho. Harry E Cho pareciam conversar sobre algo muito próximos um do outro e assim sem mais nem menos, ele acariciou o rosto dela e a beijou, sendo que desta vez quem ficou me encarando tinha sido ela, Cho, enquanto beijava-o.

Meus olhos arderam, senti falta de ar, o coração miúdo dentro do peito, uma vontade de gritar, abaixei a cabeça e as lágrimas de mágoa por ter sido enganada mais uma vez por ele escorreram de encontro ao chão. Dei a volta nos calcanhares e entrei arrasada pra festa, sentindo que nunca mais na vida fosse ser feliz novamente.

**xxxXxxx**

O resto da festa e do show foi normal, a galera ainda afobada, mais eu tinha perdido completamente a vontade de festejar, de me divertir. Pequei o microfone e me dirigi ao publico.

- Oi Galera! – A Galera respondeu aos gritos. – Essa foi a ultima música escolhida por vocês, mais eu queria pedir permissão para cantar uma de minha autoria, essa vocês nunca ouviram heim! – mais uma vez a galera vibrou.

Virei-me pra banda e passei o nome da música, para que eles se achassem, me virei novamente pra todos e respirei fundo. Assim que a canção começou a tocar, todo mundo levantou os braços e começou a balançá-los de um lado pro outro. Aquela era mais uma das muitas músicas que eu tinha feito pensando em Harry.

_It's impossible_

**(É impossível)**

_It's impossible to love you_

**(é impossível amar você)**

_If you don't let me know what you're feeling_

**(porque você não me diz o que sente)**

_It's impossible for me to give you what you need_

**(é impossível lhe dar aquilo de que você precisa)**

_If you're always hidin' from me_

**(porque você sempre se esconde de mim)**

_I don't know what hurt you_

**(não sei o que o magoou)**

_I just, I wanna make it right_

**(mas quero resolver isto)**

_Cos boy I'm sick and tired of trying to read your mind_

**(porque estou cansada de tentar ler seus pensamentos)**

_It's impossible (impossible)_

**(é impossível)**

_Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you_

**(baby, é impossível amá-lo)**

_It's the way it is_

**(deste jeito)**

_It's impossible (impossible)_

**(é impossível)**

_Oh baby it's impossible_

**(baby, é impossível)**

_If you makin' it this way_

**(se é assim que vai ser)**

Nesse momento uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo meu rosto, continuei cantando de olhos fechados, sentia seus olhos em cima de mim, mas não queria abrir os meus e encará-lo. Doía amá-lo.

_Impossible to make it easy_

**(é impossível facilitar as coisas)**

_If you always tryin' to make it so damn hard_

**(porque você sempre tenta dificultar tanto)**

_How can I, how can I give you all my love, baby_

**(como posso, como posso lhe dar todo o meu amor, baby)**

_If you're always, always puttin' up your guard_

**(se você está sempre, sempre na defensiva)**

_This is not a circus_

**(não estamos no circo)**

_Don't you play me for a clown_

**(não pense que eu sou palhaça)**

_How long can emotions keep on goin' up and down_

**(por quanto tempo poderei agüentar os altos e baixos?)**

_It's impossible (impossible)_

**(é impossível)**

_Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you_

**(baby, é impossível amar você)**

_It's the way it is_

**(deste jeito)**

_It's impossible (impossible)_

**(é impossível)**

_Oh baby it's impossible_

**(baby, vai ser impossível)**

_If you keep treating me this way_

**(se você continuar me tratando assim)**

_Over, over (over and over)_

**(vez após vez)**

_Impossible baby (impossible, impossible)_

**(é impossível, baby)**

_If you makin' it this way, this way_

**(se é assim que vai ser)**

_Oh baby, it's impossible_

**(baby, é impossível)**

_If you makin' it this way_

**(se é assim que vai ser)**

Quando a música acabou, todo mundo bateu palma e eu sequei as lágrimas discretamente, aquilo tinha sido um desabafo pra mim, me senti bem melhor, como se o bolo que estivesse estalado na minha garganta acabasse de ser digerido, agradeci a todos contente por ter feito um ótimo show.

A banda queria falar comigo, principalmente Mione, mas eu não estava com cabeça pra falar com ninguém, me dirigi à saída e fui pra casa com a sensação de dever cumprido, mas ao mesmo tempo com a sensação de vazio por ter sido enganada por ele.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Bom foi isso, agora me digam sinceramente, é ou não é pra pirar? Pra ficar um caco? Pra se sentir pior que lixo? Essa era minha situação atualmente, me sentindo pior do que qualquer coisa horrível existente.

Por mais que eu me controle, não consigo parar de pensar naquela cena nem parar de chorar, como um bezerro desmamado. Tô me sentindo idiota.

Estou aqui na minha cama e simplesmente não consigo dormir por causa daquele infeliz que resolveu tirar uma com minha cara na festa me enganando, e o pior era que eu tinha acreditado.

Sabe de uma coisa? A partir de hoje, Harry Potter pra mim acabou de morrer, ele e todas as suas mentiras estão enterradas e se depender de mim, vão continuar enterradas por muito tempo.

**xxxXxxx**

Durante a festa...

Eu estava cantando e vibrando ao som da banda Red, Gina estava cantando bem e divertindo todo mundo, as músicas pareciam ter sido escolhidas a dedo, também pudera, todo colégio tinha participado para decidir o repertório que a banda iria tocar essa noite.

Enquanto eu ouvia a música sendo cantada pela ruiva, senti algo, um corpo quente se encostar ao meu. Olhei pra trás e vi Cho agarrada a mim sorrindo, aquilo de alguma forma me embrulhou o estômago, sinceramente eu não sabia como eu tinha namorado com ela tanto tempo, agüentá-la tinha sido dose, pois além de chata e pegajosa, ela era muito irritante e dada demais.

Resolvi ser o mais passível que pude, não estava a fim de arrumar barraco, não hoje e principalmente com ela.

- Algum problema Cho? – Perguntei sério.

- Nenhum, só queria saber se você não quer dançar comigo? – Procurei Krika e não a achei.

- Eu estou cansado Cho, prefiro ouvir.

- Tudo bem. – Ergui uma sobrancelha desconfiado. Porque ela estava tão meiga? – Eu queria falar a sós com você.

- Eu to ouvindo minha irmã cantar. – Olhei pro palco e percebi que Gina estava distraída cantando.

- Por favor, é importante Harry. – Respirei fundo e deixei o ar escapar dos meus pulmões.

- Okay. – Sai do meio da galera a seguindo pra fora da festa.

Fui andando atrás dela, e quando estávamos longe o bastante da festa, Cho parou na minha frente. Eu fiquei de costas pro portão de entrada da festa.

- Harry eu queria te pedir desculpa.

- ... – Okay, agora sim aquilo estava estranho, nem consegui responder, tamanho foi o meu susto.

- Eu errei, não foi legal o que eu fiz com você. – A observei atentamente e não percebi nenhuma canalhice da parte dela, pelo contrário, ela parecia dizer a verdade. – Queria saber se você me perdoa, sabe, antes de tudo a gente sempre foi amigo, e eu não queria perder sua amizade, eu ainda gosto muito de você.

- Então porque fez aquilo? – Perguntei curioso, se ela dizia gostar de mim, ela não tinha razão pra fazer algo daquele tipo.

- Eu não sei... – Ela baixou a cabeça e uma lagrima escorreu de seu rosto. – Acho que foi coisa de momento, eu não sei explicar. – Comecei a sentir um pouco de pena dela. – Mas você não pode me cobrar nada, você também me traía. – Fiquei chocado depois de ouvir isso.

- Quem te contou isso?

- Ninguém me contou Harry, acha mesmo que sou tão burra assim pra não perceber isso? – Ela secou as lágrimas com muita mágoa. – Eu sabia de tudo, mais nunca te deixei porque sempre te amei.

- Cho eu...

- Não precisa se desculpar.

- Claro que preciso.

- Não, não precisa. – Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para atrás de mim, depois me fitou. – Só quero uma coisa. – Franzi a testa curioso.

- O que? – Ela mais uma vez olhou para as minhas costas e antes e que eu olhasse pra trás e visse o que ela tanto olhava ela me surpreendeu.

- Quero um beijo de despedida. – Minha boca caiu de uma altura de um e oitenta e sete de altura com o choque.

- Você quer o quê? – Perguntei de novo, talvez meus ouvidos tivessem ruins.

- Quero um beijo, pelos velhos tempos. – Fiquei sem saber o que fazer diante disso. – Só quero algo pra guardar, poxa será que não mereço? Harry namoramos por tanto tempo e você foi o meu primeiro. – Aquilo era verdade, caramba não era nada de mais, era só um beijinho e ninguém ía ver mesmo, era uma despedida como ela havia dito.

Me aproximei lentamente dela e postei minha mão em sua face que estava úmida, ainda por causa das lágrimas, me inclinei e depositei um beijo calmo e carinhoso em seus lábios, um beijo de despedida como ela tinha pedido. O beijo foi rápido e sem muita agarração, pois sua finalidade era apenas deixar uma lembrança. Cho sorriu pra mim e me agradeceu, e logo depois me abraçou, e eu me deixei abraçar por ela.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e eu voltei a si e me despedi de Cho que estava com um sorriso radiante, voltei pra festa e comecei a procurar por Krika que tinha desaparecido a um bom tempo.

Eu não sei o que tinha acontecido, mais Gina parecia triste, a alegria que ela estava apresentado no começo do show parecia ter sumido.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi muito pior, ela começou a cantar uma música incrivelmente triste e não parava de chorar, senti que aquelas lágrimas eram provocadas por minha causa.

- Porque eu tenho a leve impressão que você fez merda meu amigo. – Krika tinha aparecido ao meu lado e eu nem tinha percebido.

Respirei profundamente e não respondi nada. Prometi pra mim mesmo que iria descobrir o motivo da tristeza de Gina, ahhh isso eu iria!

Continua...

**N/A**: Aéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Nossa a galera dessa vez deve está gritando aleluia pra mim, mais também pudera, demorei muito pra atualizar, peço milhões de desculpas, juro não foi minha intenção (Arinha não é tão má).

Quero dizer pra todos que não sabem, eu me mudei e por isso não apareço mais na net, e também a demora para postar. Pois ainda não botei net na minha casa nova, pretendo colocar logo, assim que puder, enquanto isso, peço paciência a todos por favor e peço também que não me abandonem, pois eu só escrevo por causa de vocês!

Estou morrendo de saudades de todos, dos bate papos no MSN e não vejo a hora de conversar com vocês novamente!

Agora vamos ao cap.

E aí vocês gostaram?

Foi fraquinho, ou foi demais?

Sinceramente estava difícil pra escrever já que ainda estou pondo minha casa em ordem, esse cap. só saiu, porque essa semana eu coloquei minha filhota na escola e tive mais um tempinho.

Agora voltando...

Antes que alguém pergunte, Poxa mais a Mione era apaixonada pelo Draco e não pelo Rony? Pois é, as pessoas que me conhecem, sabem que eu sou tarada no Draco, e principalmente em fics com o casal Draco e Mione, não é a toa que minha fic preferida do casal é Apaixonada pela Serpente, da minha amigona Angy. Quem nunca leu, eu indico pois ela é maravilhosa e a continuação tb Apaixonada pela Serpente 2 A vingança!

Mione só tinha uma paixonite por Draco mesmo, isso logo passou e ela se apaixonou por Rony, não é a toa que ela está com ele!

Sobre Harry e Gina terem se beijado e Gina dizer "que preferia ficar sem beijar a beijar qualquer um" isso foi pura provocação da ruiva.

Sobre nossa nojenta e insuportável Chinesa vaca filha de uma mãe, pois é, eu sei que não tinha contado pra vocês que ela iria voltar, mais se contasse também perderia a surpresa. Espero que não fiquem com raiva de mim, e como eu sempre digo, as coisas irão se acertar...

Sobre o Harry ter beijado ela, bem... sinceramente, eu já terminei com um carinha porque ele tinha me traído, e no outro dia quando conversamos, a gente deu um beijo de despedida, sabe pelos velhos tempos, por tudo que a gente tinha passado, e vocês têm que levar em consideração que nosso Querido Harry, namorou com a Cho-rona (Ahauhauhauhau – Adoro isso!) por quase 3 anos, então ele beijou ela não por ser filho da puta e sim por querer mesmo ficar de bem com ela. Ele é um bom menino, por favor não malhem ele!

As músicas que usei no cap. são: **Minha menina** de **Mauricio Manieri**, **Stick With You** das **The Pussycats Dolls**, **Garganta** de **Ana Carolina** e **Impossible** de **Christina Aguilera.**

Aconselho baixarem todas, pois são todas maneiras, principalmente a da Aguilera que eu amo de paixão!

Outra coisa que eu esqueci de dizer, eu não betei a fic, então se acharem algum erro grotesco, me falem e quando eu tiver com a net eu conserto.(niiiiiii! Tah betada agora ;;)

Acho que é só isso...

Um big beijo pra todos do tamanho do mundo...

Estou morrendo de saudades...

**Arinha **


	11. CAPITULO 10

**N/A: **Outro cap. que a Débora arrumou... Bjs.

**CAPITULO X**

_Dois dias depois do baile..._

- BURRO!

- Você vai repetir isso quantas vezes Krika? – Perguntei aborrecido pra morena que estava soltando fumaça pelas ventas na minha frente.

- NÃO SEI... – Ela parou e puxou o ar com força. Krika estava muito indignada com o meu ato.

- Olha eu já falei, eu não fiz por mal, foi apenas um beijo de despedida.

- Um beijo de despedida? – Me fitou com aqueles olhos cor de mel, incrivelmente irritados. – Harry você é mais jumento do que eu pensei.

- Hei! – Exclamei chateado.

- É isso mesmo, você é uma porta de tão burro. – Ela já andava de um lado para o outro sacudindo a sua cabeleira bicolor.

- Deixa de ser exagerada Krika, nossa que tempestade.

- A Gina viu, sua besta quadrada! – A morena sentou na minha frente e me encarou seriamente. - E se eu fosse ela não te perdoaria nem se você estivesse na minha frente reluzindo à ouro, seu Jumento!

- Krika, assim você me faz sentir bem melhor. – Falei irônico.

- Você vai ter que consertar essa burrada. – Ela continuou falando séria. – Provavelmente a Gina deve está xingando até sua última geração por aquela ceninha ridícula.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – Passei as mãos pelo meu cabelo nervoso. – O que eu faço Krika? Me dá uma luz vai?

- Por acaso eu tenho cara de quem trabalha na light? – A morena me perguntou debochada.

- To falando sério, palhaça! – Reclamei.

- Eu também palhaço! – Ela se defendeu. – Já disse, você tem que consertar isso!

- Eu sei _Princesa_, só gostaria que você encarecidamente me dissesse como! – Falei sarcástico.

- Ah! Que lindo! – Krika levantou com as mãos nas cadeiras e me fitou indignada como se o que eu tivesse dito fosse uma ofensa horrorosa. – Que dizer que você faz as merdas e eu que tenho que resolver pra você?

- Não estou pedindo pra resolvê-la pra mim, só estou pedindo uma ajuda! – Falei desanimado no meu lugar.

- Aí Harry, você é um bocó sabia? – Ela sentou do meu lado de novo e me fitou mais uma vez, mas dessa vez seu olhar continha pena. – Eu já sei o que vou fazer pra te ajudar, mas você vai ter que confiar em mim, tá?

- Valeu Krika. – Falei agradecido. – Você é uma amigona! – Krika sorriu pra mim, e seus olhos brilharam.

- Agora eu só preciso fazer uma coisinha. – Ela foi falando e se levantando do lugar onde nós estávamos conversando na quadra de basquete. – Preciso achar uma pessoa. Tchau, beijinho... – E com isso ela foi embora me deixando ali sentado sozinho nas arquibancadas da quadra de esportes do colégio.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Gente, eu tenho uma raiva tão grande de pessoas que não se mancam! Sabe aquele tipinho, que você dá várias indiretas, e que quando perde a paciência, dá as diretas e mesmo assim a fulaninha não se toca? Aí só fica faltando você escrever na própria testa pra ver se ela se manca:

"_Eu te odeio, eu não te suporto, você entrou em território alheio, está prestes a perder todos os membros do corpo se continuar a dar em cima do meu namorado!"_

E por incrível que isso possa parecer, depois das indiretas, das diretas e de estampar na própria cara que você não quer de forma alguma aquela fulaninha, loira, oxigenada perto do seu namorado, a infeliz continua colada nele!

Na boa, ninguém merece isso!

- Aí Ronyyyyyyyyyy... – _"Juro que vou vomitar, ela precisa mesmo falar gemendo?"._

- Pois é Débora eu...

- Rony, preciso urgentemente falar com você. – Eu me intrometi pela milionésima vez.

- Ah! Granger, tem que ser agora? O Rony está me contando um negocio tão legal. – Eu fitei a aquela coisa loira com um ódio maior do que eu.

- Tem que ser sim, _querida._ – Falei cheia de ironia, a tal Débora me fuzilou com o olhar.

- Depois a gente se fala Débora. – Escutei Rony se despedir dela. Aquilo me enraiveceu mais ainda.

Saí rebocando ele pra dentro de uma sala vazia mais próxima e nem raciocinei quando o joguei com tudo na parede e lhe apontei o dedo na cara.

- Escuta aqui, agora eu vou ser obrigada a ver aquele projeto de mulher com o cabelo tingido de amarelo canário no seu pé como um grude? – Perguntei, cega de ciúmes.

- Hei! Calminha... calminha... – Ele tentou controlar minha ira, mais foi completamente em vão.

- Calminha o caramba. – Respirei fundo tentando controlar meu gênio e ciúmes ao mesmo tempo. – Você acha que eu vou ficar assistindo aquela galinha loura dando em cima de você e não fazer nada?

- Mione, ela não estava dando em cima de mim. – Ele falou de forma carinhosa.

- Ahhhhh! Claro que não! Acho que sou eu que estou com paranóia galopante e estou vendo coisas né, Rony? – Debochei.

- Meu amor, deixa de ciúmes... – Rony tentava de todas as formas me acalmar. - ... sabe que você é única pra mim.

- Rony a única coisa que eu quero é que você se afaste daquela coisa loura e que ela desgrude do seu pé!

- Okay, okay, tudo pra ver minha Mione feliz ta bom?

Não lhe respondi nada. O ciúme ainda me consumia de uma forma que estava assustando até a mim mesma. Meu bico de indignação estava imenso, e aquela calma do Rony me irritava profundamente.

- Sabia que você fica linda com ciúmes? – O ruivo perguntou me fitando de um jeito bem apaixonado. Aquilo me amoleceu um pouco.

- Não estou com ciúmes. – Argumentei em vão, pois estava estampado na minha cara que estava com ciúmes. – Só quero cuidar do que é meu!

E com isso o Ruivo gargalhou e me trouxe para os seus braços. E eu como num lindo sonho me vi mergulhar novamente em seus lábios e esquecer completamente que o mundo existia.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Estava desligada mais uma vez pra variar, o professor falava, mas nada entrava na minha cabeça, a única coisa que martelava nela no momento é:

"_Mas o que diabos Cho Chang está fazendo aqui na minha sala?"_

Mais infelizmente minha pergunta tinha uma resposta coerente, o maldito professor Snape a tinha chamado, para ajudá-lo a aplicar esse trabalho idiota de química.

Agora sinceramente, é ou não é pra pensar que isso só pode ser perseguição? Cara, não é possível! Desde o dia que eu vi essa vaca chinesa beijando o Harry, ou vice versa, sei lá, ela passou a me seguir e me olhar com esse sorriso vitorioso, que me dá vontade de arrancá-lo com minhas unhas, bem lentamente, para que a desgraçada possa sofrer, antes é claro de eu apertar aquele pescoço aguado até a própria ficar azul, seus olhos pularem das órbitas e...

"CHEGA!" Gritei mentalmente pra mim mesma, odeio quando fico pensando coisa ruim pros outros, mesmo que essa pessoa seja uma filha da puta.

Respirei fundo e tentei me controlar pra não fazer nenhuma besteira ou cometer nenhum homicídio naquela sala.

Olhei ao redor e percebi que todos estavam concentrados em seus trabalhos, quer dizer, todos não, eu não estava nenhum pouco concentrada, a não ser é claro concentrada nas formas variadas de fazer aquela vaca chinesa sofrer.

- VOCÊS TÊM APENAS MAIS CINCO MINUTOS! – Escutei professor Snape falar pra sala.

Olhei pra minha folha que se encontrava no momento branca, pois nem se quer tinha escrito nada, e passei a escrever um monte de abobrinhas, não estava com nenhum saco, comecei a encher lingüiça na cara dura.

Enquanto eu escrevia, percebi uma sombra em cima de mim, e levantei a vista e dei de cara com a galinha me olhando, inchei como um balão de tanto ódio.

Era só o que me faltava ter que ficar com aquela coisa em cima de mim, me observando!

Perdi a paciência.

- Algum problema? – Perguntei revoltada.

- Não nenhum. – Respondeu com aquele sorriso nojento na cara, sabe aquele? Eu consegui e você não! Pois é, é esse mesmo.

"_1,2,3..."_ Contei mentalmente, tentando me acalmar.

Baixei a cabeça pra continuar com o trabalho, mais a infeliz continuou lá, como uma estátua na minha frente fazendo sombra no meu trabalho e tirando o pouco de concentração que existia no meu ser.

- Você está fazendo sombra no meu trabalho. – Tentei mais uma vez, pacificamente, estava me controlando muito pra não voar na cara dela.

- E eu com isso! – Puxei o ar com força, comecei a contar novamente, mentalmente até dez. Ela estava me provocando mais eu não iria cair na dela. Eu não podia!

Voltei a escrever, resolvi ignorá-la, mais a desgraçada, filha de uma parideira com a cara amassada e olhos rasgados, não iria deixar por menos e resolveu sentar-se à mesa em frente a mim que estava vazia e me encarar, como se eu fosse à coisa mais interessante da sala.

Continuei a ignorá-la, ela por sua vez, começou a bater seu lindo pezinho na minha mesa, fazendo um barulho incrivelmente irritante e é claro a mesa começou a balançar, me fazendo errar sem parar no trabalho.

- Quer parar de fazer isso, garota? – Exclamei puta, cadê a droga do professor quando precisamos dele?

- Não estou fazendo nada Gininha. – Okay, já percebi, ela está louca de vontade de levar um soco no meio dessa cara amassada, só pode ser!

- Chang, você está me atrapalhando. – Falei devagar e com muito ódio.

- Sério? Menina nem tinha percebido. – A chinesa nojenta falou gargalhando

Certo, foi ela pediu...

Levantei rapidamente da minha cadeira e dei o soco mais lindo da minha vida na fuça daquela nojenta. Lembrando é claro que aquele era o primeiro soco que eu dava em alguém na minha vida! Pequeno detalhe, ninguém realmente precisa ficar sabendo disso! Mas que foi lindo, ah! Isso ele foi!

Ela caiu como uma jaca no chão, com o nariz sangrando, sorri de felicidade, como é bom socar a cara de alguém quando se tem vontade! E principalmente se esse alguém é alguém que você morre de ódio, que quer ver sofrer de todas as formas e jeitos possíveis! Que é uma nojenta metida a besta e que se sente dona do mundo só porque já saiu com alguns carinhas bonitos, fala sério? Essas são as que mais merecem socos no meio da fuça!

Mais o meu pequeno show atraiu a atenção do professor pra mim, também pudera, a sala inteira parou só pra ver o que eu tinha feito com a Cho galinha! A maluca estava estirada no chão, gritando feito uma gralha, com a mão no nariz, que por acaso estava bastante inchado e sangrando a beça, senti uma vontade quase que incontrolável de gargalhar, e me lembrei das lições de Draco de defesa pessoal.

**FLASHBACK**

_Três anos atrás..._

Estávamos o louro e eu na sala de exercícios da mansão dele. O sol invadia pela janela deixando a sala mais quente, mesmo que estivesse com um top e bermuda curta, ainda sim, estava derretendo com aquele clima quente. Draco também parecia sofrer com o efeito estufa da sala, o suor escorria pela testa entre os cabelos, e sua camiseta colada ao corpo, me dizia que eu não era a única derreter naquela sala.

Draco tinha decidido me ensinar a se defender das enrascadas, tinha sofrido um ataque na rua, um cara tinha levado minha bolsa, e por pouco eu não apanhei dele, por esse motivo, estou aqui pronta pra aprender dar uns bons socos de direita.

- Coloca os dois punhos fechados na altura do seu rosto. – Draco falou sério, de frente a mim, numa posição de ataque.

- Assim? – Perguntei lhe indicando meus dois punhos fechados em frente ao meu rosto como ele tinha mandado. Estava empolgada em aprender a me defender com o louro.

- Isso. – Ele se posicionou na minha frente. – Agora tenta me acertar. – Ele me estimulou a atacá-lo.

E eu fui com tudo, e também cai com tudo no chão, pois como fui com muita sede ao pote, Draco rapidamente me desviou e segurou o braço que eu indiquei que iria socá-lo e me jogou no chão usando o meu próprio peso e força. Foi uma queda linda e dolorida.

- Aí minha bunda... minhas costas... – Gemi de dor pelo impacto.

- Gi, pode me dizer onde errou? – Perguntou como se fosse um velho sábio ensinando caráter, me senti o próprio Daniel San, versão feminina é claro!

- Hum... – Fiz cara pensativa. – Talvez eu tenha sido muito desesperada? – Chutei com um sorriso maroto. Ele revirou os olhos discordando.

- Gi, quando se vai pra cima de um adversário, a primeira coisa que se deve fazer é assustá-lo. – Encarei suas íris pratas e prestei mais atenção no que estava falando. – Portanto, faço o sangrar, pois isso ira assustá-lo e te dar uma vantagem. – Balancei a cabeça concordando. – Por isso, quando for atacá-lo, mire no nariz, pois nosso nariz é algo muito sensível, que a qualquer pancada sangra, e todos nós temos medo de ver nosso próprio sangue. – Sorri lhe dando razão, e novamente me pus em posição de ataque.

- Está pronta? – Ele perguntou se divertindo em está me ensinando seus conhecimentos em artes marciais.

- Sim. – E com isso voei pra cima dele, mirando seu nariz e gargalhando com sua técnica de se esquivar de meus socos.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Sorri satisfeita, por ter aprendido direitinho tudo o que Draco tinha me ensinado naquele dia, mais meu sorriso logo desapareceu com a chegada do professor Snape ao meu lado.

- Senhorita Weasley o que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou Snape com sua voz fria e arrogante olhando pra mim e pra nojenta gritando de um jeito escandaloso no chão.

- Bom professor, estou socando a cara dessa vaca, se o senhor realmente quer saber. – Falei cheia de ironia e raiva, pois ainda estava com raiva da provocação da nojentinha, mas o professor não gostou muito a minha resposta. Eu e minha boca! To chegando à conclusão que essa desgraçada não faz parte de mim, sei lá deve ter sido algum alien que acoplou ela no meu corpo não é possível!

- PRA DIRETORIA AGORA! – Snape gritou escandalosamente depois de ouvir minha resposta malcriada, apontando a saída da sala pra mim, e eu não pude fazer nada, a não ser sair da sala e ir direto para diretoria.

Mas de uma coisa eu estava certa, aquela chinesa nojenta nunca mais iria se meter comigo, ah! Isso ela não iria mesmo!

**xxxXXXxxx**

Já tinha virado praticamente todo o colégio de cabeça para baixo a procura da morena que iria me ajudar e ao idiota do Harry. Mas era incrível, a terra parecia ter engolido Hermione, pois eu não a achava em nenhum lugar!

Será que ela não tinha vindo ao colégio?

Enquanto eu caçava a morena, vi Gina passar por mim, com um sorriso maior do que qualquer coisa no rosto, e aquilo me intrigou, o que será que tinha acontecido pra deixá-la tão feliz daquele jeito?

Continuei olhando pra ela e vi que ela estava indo pra diretoria, e aquilo me deixou mais confusa ainda. Como um ser humano conseguia ficar feliz indo pra diretoria? Ou ela era doida, ou iria acontecer alguma coisa muito boa naquela diretoria?

Segui meu rumo a procura de Hermione, e a encontrei saindo do banheiro feminino, toda amassada, e com uma cara super feliz e vermelha. Tive uma vontade louca de rir quando vi depois de um tempo bem pequeno, Rony sair do mesmo banheiro, tão amassado e feliz quanto ela.

Aproximei-me dela devagar para não assusta-la, pois do jeito que ela estava, era bem capaz dela gritar se eu chegasse de supetão.

- Hermione! – A chamei calmamente, mais mesmo assim ela pulou de susto.

- Krika! Ah! Oi! – Ela respondeu passando a mão no cabelo e roupas, a cena estava muito engraçada. Rony estava encostado na parede do banheiro parecendo se divertir com a situação.

- Hermione, será eu posso falar com você em particular? – Perguntei indo direto ao assunto.

- Claro Krika. – A morena virou para o namorado sorrindo. – Depois a gente se vê Rony. – Ele balançou a cabeça concordando e ela começou a andar e eu a segui.

- Vou direto ao assunto Mione. – Ela me fitou séria. – Preciso da sua ajuda pra conversar com a Gina.

- Hã... Krika, eu não tenho nada a ver com a picuinha de vocês duas, mais a Gina te odeia, e com certeza não vai querer conversar com você. – Hermione explicou sem graça.

- Eu sei. – Falei lhe encarando. – E é aqui que você entra, preciso de você pra marcar com ela, o resto pode deixar que eu resolvo.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. – Respondi convicta.

- Porque está fazendo isso Krika? – Mione me perguntou curiosa.

- Quero ajudar o Harry. – Respondi e vi que os olhos da morena ficaram negros.

- Olha eu gosto bastante do Harry, mais o que ele fez foi vacilo. – Ela veio em defesa da amiga.

- Eu sei, concordo plenamente com você. – Falei tristonha. – Mas também sei que ele a ama mais do que qualquer coisa, e estou disposta a ajudá-lo.

- Quem ama não faz o que ele fez Krika. – A morena de cabelos cheios afirmou.

- Não julgue antes de saber de toda historia Mione, sei que Harry foi um cafajeste, mas pra tudo tem uma explicação, isso cabe a Gina decidir se quer ou não ficar com ele. – Vi Mione concordar.

- Certo. Então o que preciso fazer? – Ela perguntou toda empolgada. Sorri lhe agradecendo.

A primeira parte do plano já estava concluída, agora só faltava o mais difícil, falar com Virginia Weasley.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Às vezes sinto que nossa vida poderia ser como o jogo The Sim's! Sabe aquele jogo que você controla tudo? Faz o personagem, cria uma casa pra ele, escolhe um trabalho que seja mais legal e que tenha o salário maior, determina com que ele vai casar, e quantos filhos ele vai ter, e por aí vai... No jogo, é até permitido enrolar a morte, vê se pode! Como seria fácil se nossa vida fosse como o The Sim's!

Eu provavelmente, escolheria nascer assim mesmo, gosto de ser ruiva, montaria uma super casa pra mim, escolheria um trabalho maneiro e que me desse um retorno alto e com toda certeza não escolheria gostar de Harry Tiago Potter!

Definitivamente iria escolher um homem lindo, que me fizesse feliz e que jamais iria machucar meu coração. Sei que isso é pedir demais, é o tipo da coisa impossível que só acontece em novelas, mais sei lá, às vezes me pego pensando nessas bobeiras de contos de fadas, o famoso final feliz que todos sonham... _"E eles viveram felizes para sempre."_. Coisa hipócrita!

Se formos parar pra pensar, é praticamente impossível pensar nessa possibilidade, tipo, como assim _e eles viveram felizes para sempre_? E as brigas? As diferenças? A TPM? Pelo amor de Deus, quem é o ser demente que acredita nessa baboseira? (longo suspiro) Tudo bem, eu admito, fui um ser demente, acreditei nessas historias, mais também pudera, acho que tinha uns cinco ou seis anos, nessa idade, acreditamos até que vaca voa, se alguém nos contar!

Agora parando pra analisar os contos de fadas, me digam sinceramente, como uma pessoa que acaba de se conhecer, já se amam loucamente, casam e _vivem felizes para sempre_? É difícil de acreditar, como no caso da Cinderela, Bela Adormecida ou Branca de Neve, que alias pra mim sempre foi muito suspeito o fato dela morar com sete anões numa casinha no meio do nada, coisa esquisita! E ainda por cima o príncipe nem ligar pra esse pequeno detalhe! Mais pulando a esquisitice pense comigo, como alguém pode acabar de conhecer uma pessoa, leva-la pra casa, casar-se e _viver feliz para sempre_? Como por Deus, se ela nunca viu a pessoa, não conhece suas frescuras, suas chatices e muito menos sabe se ela vira uma maníaca quando está naqueles dias?

Fala sério! Acho que é uma falta de respeito com a nossa inteligência! Mas tudo bem, eu também não sou assim tão tapada e fria, pra não perceber que isso é uma forma de fugir da realidade e de fazer com que as pessoas possam acreditar em seus sonhos, mais que é uma lorota, ah! Isso é!

Mas o que é incrível, é que é tudo uma mentira, você sabe que isso jamais vai acontecer com você, que é historia pra crianças dormirem, mais sabe o que mais as mulheres pensam? Poxa será que isso vai acontecer comigo? É revoltante, mas as mulheres, todas elas sem exceção, já pensaram, ou pensam que um lindo conto de fadas, com direito a final feliz, poderia acontecer na sua vida. Mulheres são patéticas mesmo!

Até parece que um homem vai perder seu tempo e ficar pensando com seus botões, poxa, será que é essa a minha princesa encantada? É ruim heim! E sabe por quê? Porque por mais incrível que isso possa parecer, nesses casos, o homem é mais pé no chão! Não perde o seu tempo pensando se a tal fulaninha que ele acabou de conhecer é sua cara metade, ou a tampa da sua panela, a porca do seu parafuso, a Cinderela, não! O homem vai pensar que ela é bonita, boa pra dar uns pegas, e se ela se comportar como uma madre Tereza, ela vai servir pra casar!

E é nessas horas que eu penso comigo, realidade é uma merda!

Agora voltando um pouco pro mundo real, já que estou aqui divagando com os meus pensamentos enquanto o diretor está me olhando com a cara de poucos amigos, por eu simplesmente ter exposto minha vontade, ao acertar um soco, muito lindo, não podemos esquecer, na cara daquela coisa que eu não ouso no momento chamar de gente...

- Srta. Weasley aguarde só mais um momento, seu responsável provavelmente está chegando. – Dumbledore falou me fitando com aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes, fiquei até com medo.

Pois é, eu tinha esquecido, quando eu cheguei à sua sala, ele já estava sabendo do ocorrido, agora não me pergunte como, às vezes acho que esse professor é mágico, um bruxo, sei lá, lê mentes, porque só foi eu colocar o pé na sua sala pra ele dizer que meu responsável tinha sido chamado, e que eu estava de detenção por meu feito. E a única coisa a ser feita no momento foi balançar a cabeça concordando.

Mais fazia mais de meia hora que estava ali naquela sala, com ele me observando, e aquilo estava me afligindo, sem falar que o medo de levar a maior bronca da historia da mamãe estava fazendo minhas pernas tremerem quase ao ponto de abrir um buraco no chão. E se eu tiver muita sorte, coisa que no momento eu sei que está escassa, quem sabe eu não consigo abrir o buraco com minhas pernas tremidas e caia nele, e eles esqueçam de mim para sempre? (Ahauhauhau – Até parece!)

A porta atrás de mim se abriu, e eu respirei fundo, uma gota de suor de puro desespero rolou pela minha testa, e eu agarrei com mais força o meu fichário que estava no meu colo. Era agora, eu iria perder a vida, e junto com eles meus ouvidos, já que mamãe na certa iria berrar como louca agora.

Fechei meus olhos esperando o berro, mais este não veio, e a curiosidade falou mais alto e eu me virei e meus olhos não acreditaram no que estavam refletindo pra mim. Na porta estava um homem, aparentando ter uns 35 anos, com seus 1,90 de altura, cabelos e olhos negros, rosto másculo e bonito, corpo forte, com ombros largos, vestido de jeans claro e blusa social azul escuro pra fora e um paletó preto completando o look. Meu coração parou numa batida.

- Sirius? – Foi a única coisa que consegui pronunciar, e recebi em troca um charmoso sorriso.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Nunca pensei que um hambúrguer fosse tão difícil de descer pela goela, também pudera tentar comer com esse bolo enorme preso na minha garganta é um pouco impossível.

Faz exatamente uns vinte minutos que tento engolir um pedaço de comida e ela não desce, to parecendo aquelas vacas que ficam e ficam e ficam, mastigando capim, e depois de mastigar por mais ou menos duas horas, elas enfim engolem, pra depois regurgitar e começar com a mastigação tudo de novo.

Tirando a parte de regurgitar, eu provavelmente to parecendo uma vaca!

Krika já sumiu faz um bom tempo, e essa espera ta me deixando mais do que aflito, onde será que ela tinha se metido? E com quem será que ela está tramando pra ajeitar as coisas comigo e a Gina?

Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta, to me sentindo abandonado, to aqui nessa mesa grande, tentando engolir o hambúrguer e sem ninguém por perto pra conversar comigo. O que será que aconteceu com o povo desse colégio? Será que todos viram a grande merda que eu fiz no baile e resolveram me punir? Pra que de uma vez por todas eu deixe de ser a maior anta do século? Não, porque na boa, se eu não sou, tenho certeza que estou concorrendo ao primeiro lugar, e com uma vantagem gigantesca!

É uma droga quando a gente acha que as coisas enfim vão se acertar, que tudo vai entrar nos eixos, que a vida em fim vai girar e florescer... (nossa que coisa gay!) voltando... É um porre quando tudo caminha pra dar certo e vêm aqueles seres mal amados e pisam no que você construiu com tanto amor e dedicação de forma selvagem e sem nenhuma compaixão.

Mas infelizmente, por mais que eu culpasse Cho por ter destruído tudo, eu também tinha uma grande parcela nisso, minha burrice foi tão grande, que quando eu penso me dar vergonha. Como eu pude cair tão facilmente na historia, _me desculpa eu errei_? _Me dar um beijo pelo velhos tempos_? Como eu pude beijar uma garota, depois de ter dito que amo outra? To começando a concordar com a Krika, eu realmente sou um jumento!

E sinceramente dou razão a Gina a não querer mais me olhar nos olhos, eu no lugar dela também estaria com o meu orgulho ferido. Não só o orgulho, mas o coração também.

É... eu sou um merda mesmo. Digno de pena. Mereço uma morte lenta e dolorosa por ser tão burro. Perder todos os dentes da boca, ter a pele arrancada de pinça e mergulhar numa piscina de álcool!

- E aí amigo! Sozinho por opção, ou o mundo inteiro te odeia? – Escutei a voz debochada de Draco me tirando do meu auto flagelo mental.

- Acho que o mundo inteiro me odeia. – Falei sem saco. O louro riu da minha miséria.

- Então é serio o que eu ouvi? – Ele perguntou atiçando minha curiosidade.

- O que você ouviu? – Perguntei com medo. Minha vida não podia piorar, não isso era impossível!

- Que você e a Cho voltaram. – Okay retiro o que eu disse, ela pode piorar!

- Quem foi que te disse isso? – Perguntei sem entender.

- Ué! A escola inteira está comentando o beijo que vocês deram no portão. – Arregalei os olhos não acreditando, era muito azar, puta que pariu!

- Merda! – Exclamei e o louro começou a rir da minha cara. É tão bom ter amigos que te ajudam quando você está pra baixo, fico impressionado! – Ta rindo do que imbecil?

- Harry, você é muito burro! – Draco falou me fitando e rindo muito.

Ótimo! O que deu nesse povo hoje pra me chamar de burro? Será que por acaso eu acordei com orelhas de burro, focinho, corpo, rabo? Sério, se mais alguém me chamar de burro hoje, juro eu vou correndo no banheiro pra ver se está tudo no lugar.

Enquanto eu prestava atenção no ataque de risos do meu amigo, vi Krika se aproximar da gente, com uma fatia de bolo e um refrigerante em latinha. Percebi também que Malfoy não tinha percebido sua aproximação, e que a própria estava um pouco indecisa, como se não quisesse se aproximar da mesa, mas ao mesmo tempo precisasse, enfim, ela decidiu se juntar a nós.

- Oi Harry! – Ela me cumprimentou. Draco parecia ter engolido as risadas, mais continuava com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

- Oi Krika! – Cumprimentei a morena de cabelos bicolor, ela se sentou ao meu lado, percebi que estava ignorando o louro a sua frente.

- Não vai falar comigo _princesa_? - Krika que estava levando um pedaço do bolo a boca, parou com a colher a centímetros da própria.

- Harry você falou alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça, divertido. – Estranho, eu jurava que tinha ouvido algum zumbido. – O sorriso irônico de Draco sumiu.

- Você se acha muito engraçadinha não é mesmo, Krika? – Ela continuou o ignorando. – Pena que só seja isso mesmo, _engraçadinha._ – Assim como o sorriso de Draco sumiu, o de Krika também sumiu, e no lugar vi seus olhos mel pegando fogo de ira.

- Você não tem nada pra fazer não? – Ela perguntou apertando a colher na mão.

- Sinceramente? Não! – Estava me controlando pra não gargalhar dos dois.

- Você devia perceber quando não é bem-vindo seu louro aguado. – Krika respondeu malcriada.

- Você não é a única na mesa, _princesa_, portanto fico o tempo que eu quiser, pois tenho a certeza que sempre sou bem-vindo. – Levei meu punho a minha boca, quase o engolindo, Krika tinha acabado de partir a colherinha em duas, de raiva. E Draco continua a sorrir daquele jeito desafiador pra ela, sinceramente ele estava brincando com fogo.

- Você é muito convencido, sabia? – Krika falou puta.

- Convencido? EU? Antes eu era convencido... Hoje, sou perfeito! – Não me segurei e comecei a rir baixinho.

- Perfeito? Cai na real, você não é ninguém! – Ela respondeu sem se lixar e pegou o bolo de chocolate com a mão e começou a comê-lo.

- Bom vamos pela teoria, Se você está dizendo que eu não sou ninguém, e ninguém é perfeito, portanto eu sou perfeito, não concorda? – Não deu outra, eu tentei, mais não deu, tive uma crise de riso, aqueles dois eram imaturos demais, ninguém merece!

- Ah! Desisto, não fala comigo seu chato. – Vi minha amiga querendo dar um ponto final na historia. – E você Harry, pare de rir. – Engoli minhas risadas com muito esforço, e Draco continuou com seu sorriso vitorioso.

O silêncio predominou na mesa. Draco passou a comer seu sanduíche natural, que eu nem tinha visto que ele tinha trazido, e Krika o seu bolo. Eu continuei na minha, pensando na minha vida medíocre.

Lembrei-me e uma coisa e quando olhei pra Draco pra perguntar a tal coisa, vi o louro parado observando algo do meu lado, com a cara pasma, e o sanduíche parado a poucos milímetros da boca aberta.

Quando eu me virei pra olhar o que ele tanto olhava e ficava pasmo, vi Krika saboreando o seu bolo e se lambuzando toda com a cobertura e lambendo os dedos com a cara mais safada que uma mulher possa fazer para enlouquecer um homem.

Mais uma vez tive que me controlar para não cair na gargalhada, com a cara de aflição de Draco a observando, conseguia até ver o louro movimentado à boca, conforme ela ia lambendo o dedo, de forma totalmente provocativa.

Sabia o que aquela morena louca estava fazendo, estava se vingando dele por ter dito que ela era _engraçadinha_. Aquilo tinha mexido com o ego gigante dela. Essa garota não é mole! Mulher não presta mesmo, e a gente é pior ainda, por cair nas armações delas.

Depois de passar um tempo consideravelmente grande lambendo os dedos e enlouquecendo meu pobre amigo ao meu lado, Krika se levantou, pegou meu braço e me puxou pra fora da mesa, mais antes olhou para Draco de um jeito bem perverso.

- Vai entrar mosca _Draquinho_. – O louro pareceu levar um susto com essas palavras e tratou de fechar a boca depressa. – Vê se da próxima vez disfarça que está me olhando, pois detesto ser observada enquanto estou comendo. – E com isso piscou pra ele e saiu me puxando. E eu só pude lamentar pelo meu amigo que ficou com a cara mais de taxo que já vi em toda minha vida.

- Você é tão má às vezes, Krika. – Exclamei divertido lembrando da cara do meu amigo.

- Eu sei. – Ela respondeu rindo.

- Krika posso saber pra onde está me levando? – Perguntei mudando de assunto, ela me arrastava refeitório a fora.

- Quero um lugar calmo e sem ninguém de preferência, pra te contar meu plano. – E eu lhe sorri e comecei a andar a procura de um lugar calmo pra nossa conversa.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Olhar aquele homem ali de frente a mim, me fez voltar ao passado, como se eu estivesse num túnel do tempo.

Lembrei de todas as brincadeiras, as alegrias compartilhadas. Das vezes que eu tinha que tira-lo de uma enrascada por conta de suas loucuras com as mulheres. Sorri; abrir um lago sorriso foi praticamente inevitável depois de ver seu sorriso charmoso direcionado a mim.

Estava com tantas saudades dele, der rir com ele, conversar, sair para passear e tomar sorvete, fingir que era a sua namorada, ver todo mundo nos olhando horrorizado e depois morrer de tanto rir com isso. Assistir ele dar broncas no Harry por se comportar como idiota.

Tudo isso passou na minha mente como um filme, na velocidade da luz e quando eu dei por mim já estava de pé pronta pra me jogar em seus braços, mas seu olhar sério me impediu de fazer isso.

- O senhor deve ser o Sr. Black? – Dumbledore falou me fazendo voltar à realidade. – A senhora Weasley me avisou que viria.

Olhei pra Sirius sem entender nada, e ele me ignorou totalmente.

- Posso saber o que houve? – Escutei sua voz grave se dirigido ao diretor.

- A srta. Weasley deu um soco no rosto de uma aluna no meio da aula. – Abaixei minha cabeça envergonhada.

- Isso é verdade, Virginia? – Escutei Sirius me perguntar. Encarei-o e pude ver um brilho divertido em seus olhos.

- Sim. – Respondi abaixando a cabeça pra não rir, ele estava se divertindo com aquela situação, devia ter adivinhado.

- O senhor não se preocupe que eu irei pessoalmente puni-la e também irei pagar todas as despesas da aluna ferida. – Sirius falou teatralmente, engoli a vontade de rir, como era cara de pau, meu Deus!

- Fico muito satisfeito Sr. Black, pois a srta. Weasley quebrou o nariz da aluna Cho Chang e esta não poderá vir pra escola durante duas semanas. – Olhei para Sirius novamente e vi no seu olhar o orgulho. Assim como eu, ele também detestava aquela garota. - Muito bem, agora a senhorita poderia nos dar licença para que eu possa conversar com o seu tio? – O diretor me perguntou.

- Claro. – Peguei minhas coisas e me dirigi a porta. – Com licença. – Sai deixando Sirius e Dumbledore conversando não sei o que, provavelmente deve ser algo com a Cho galinha.

Meu coração aliviou, eu estava livre de broncas, e só Deus sabe como eu fiquei agradecida por Sirius ter chegado e me salvado.

**xxxXXXxxx**

- Tem certeza que isso vai funcionar Krika? – Perguntei pela décima vez, fazendo minha amiga bufar de raiva.

- Caramba! Vai perguntar isso quantas vezes?

- Desculpa Krika, mas é que eu estou preocupado! – Respondi aflito.

- Jura? Nem percebi! – Ironizou.

- Sem ironias, por favor, o caso é grave.

- Harry tenha calma, vai dar tudo certo. – A morena falou calma. – Ela não pode ser tão cabeça dura? – Levantei uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. – Okay ela é, mais confia em mim!

- Ta bom. – Falei derrotado. – Mas olha lá heim! Não vá deixá-la com mais raiva de mim.

- Pode deixar. – Ela sorriu compreensiva. – Agora to indo pra aula, antes que Lupin me mate! – E eu balancei a cabeça, concordado. Ela seguiu seu caminho e eu o meu.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Estava procurando Rony pelo colégio, queria muito contar pra ele que Sirius tinha chegado, e quem sabe ele não conta pra topeira do Harry, porque eu mesmo não conto nem amarrada.

Rony iria ficar animado, e Harry também, principalmente ele, que é afilhado dele, mais eu não conseguia entender o porquê de Sirius aparecer assim de repente, sem ter avisado a ninguém?

Apesar de que minha mãe sabia, já que o diretor disse que foi ela mesmo que falou que Sirius viria no lugar dela, conversar com ele. Estranho... Aquilo estava me cheirando a coisa do meu pai, porque Sirius só aparecia, quando meu pai estava precisando de algo, já que o próprio às vezes trabalhava pra ele.

Mas também podia ser paranóia da minha cabaça e Sirius só estava com saudades do afilhado e da gente. Bom deixa pra lá, o motivo eu descubro mais tarde, agora eu só tenho que encontrar...

- Ai... – Alguém esbarrou em mim, quase me levando ao chão, se ela não tivesse segurado minha cintura, teria caído.

- Desculpe, eu não te vi... – As palavras morreram na garganta de Harry assim que percebeu que era eu, e sinceramente quase morri junto com suas palavras.

- Hã... tudo bem! – Respondi bestamente.

"_Tudo bem? Como assim tudo bem? Cacete, porque sempre fico idiota perto dele?"._

- Te machuquei? – Ele perguntou todo preocupado me furando com aqueles olhos e aquela tremedeira familiar começou a dar sinal de vida.

"_Machucou sim filho da puta! Machucou meu coração, despedaçou minha alma, chutou meu sentimento e... okay! Já sei minha profissão, atriz de novela mexicana!"_

- Eu to bem, pode me soltar agora. – Ele pareceu levar um susto e só perceber agora que estava me segurando pela cintura.

- Me desculpe. – Pude ver que ele ficou corado e foi impossível não achar bonitinho, mas não demonstrei que gostei. Não consegui responder nada, na certa minha boca traíra resolveu dar sinais de que ela às vezes manda em mim!

O silencio reinou... Ó maravilhaaaaa... perfeito , era só o que faltava!

Ai como eu odeio essas horas, fica tudo quieto, ninguém fala nada, as respirações ficam aceleradas, os corações batem na garganta, as mãos soam, você sente que tem algo vivo pulando dentro do seu estômago, não sabe exatamente pra onde olhar, se sente um idiota, dar todos tic nervosos que tem que dar... (porque os infelizes só aparecem nessas horas?) Continuando, sente vontade de correr, de falar besteira, mais nenhuma palavra sai, aí você percebe que se abrir a boca vai ser pra vomitar, já que você se encontra totalmente enjoado. O corpo esquenta, o rosto principalmente, fica corado, as pernas ficam moles e você percebe que se não se escorar em algo, vai cair no chão! Sente coceira, tonteira, gagueira, tremedeira, zonzeira, febre, sede, frio, calor, fraqueza. Fica o tempo todo imaginando que seria ótimo se um buraco te engolisse e você nunca mais passasse por essa situação e o pior, você não consegue, nem por um decreto sair da sua posição, como se alguém tivesse pregado você no piso, não te permitindo dar um passo se quer!

Agora se você pensa que essas coisas acontecem uma de cada vez, esta redondamente enganado, pois essas coisinhas, que por sinal é causado pelo "amor" filho da mãe, acontecem tudo de uma vez, pra fazer você sentir cada vez melhor e mais terrivelmente assustado.

- Hã... – Escutei Harry tentando começar uma conversa civilizada comigo, mas como não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversar com ele, o cortei logo.

- Sirius está aqui. – Falei de uma vez, ele sorriu de felicidade, e eu quase cai, por conta de minhas pernas tremidas, tudo por causa de seu sorriso. – Recado dado. – Virei nos meus calcanhares pronta pra ir embora.

- Espera Gi. – Ouvi ele me chamar segurando meu pulso, subiu uma descarga elétrica do lugar que ele segurou até meu pescoço. Segurei a vontade de virar e agarrá-lo.

- O que foi? – Perguntei rispidamente, não podia me derreter, tinha que continuar firme na minha decisão.

- Você já tem carona pra ir pra casa? – Ele perguntou todo carinhoso.

- Tenho. – Respondi seca. – Draco vai me levar.

- Certo. – O ouvi falar de um jeito derrotado. - Ah! É verdade o que eu ouvi sobre a Cho? – Perguntou curioso e cauteloso, me virei para encará-lo.

- Que eu quebrei o nariz dela, é sim por quê? – Perguntei sorrindo maldosamente.

- Por nada...

- Desculpe por ter machucado o lindo rosto da sua namorada. – Debochei. - Mais liga não, daqui a duas semanas, de acordo com o diretor, ela já estará aqui pra encher nossos sacos novamente.

- Ela não é mais minha namorada. – Ele falou, mas eu não acreditei. Dei as costas pra ir embora, mais esqueci que ele ainda segurava meu braço.

- Pode devolver meu braço? – Puxei o braço ao mesmo tempo em que fazia a pergunta, só não contava com o que veio a seguir.

Harry me puxou com mais força e me envolveu pela cintura, comecei a me debater, pra fugir de seus braços, mais não deu, quando eu me dei por mim, estávamos nos beijando, como se o mundo fosse acabar daqui a cinco minutos.

Ele me encostou na parede do corredor, e me beijou daquela forma mágica, que me fez esquecer de tudo, das promessas, raivas, tristezas, decepções. Aí como eu odeio quando ele faz isso, fico fraca, totalmente a mercê. E o pior é que quando ele me beija desse jeito eu me sinto um ferro elétrico, liga em cima e esquenta embaixo. Só comigo que essas coisas acontecem!

Senti prazer e saudade, o puxei para mais perto de mim, mexendo minhas mãos em sua nuca, e pude perceber que isso teve efeito catastrófico no moreno, ele me apertou em seus braços e aprofundou mais ainda o beijo.

O beijo dele estava diferente, carinhoso, terno, apaixonado, romântico. Senti-me preenchida, como se estivesse sendo alimentada com aqueles sentimentos, e por mais que eu tentasse, coisa que não estava fazendo, devemos ressaltar, não conseguia soltar meus lábios dos dele.

Suspirei em meio ao beijo e senti ele sorrir em meus lábios. Deus! Como eu o amava! Não conseguia imaginar minha vida sem aquele moreno de cabelos loucos. Não conseguia imaginar minha vida sem aquele olhar carinhoso, aquele sorriso lindo, aquele beijo. Sorri também e eu tenho certeza que ele percebeu.

Uma de suas mãos foi para meu rosto e começou a acariciá-lo, enquanto nosso beijo continuava cada vez mais apaixonado, nem lembrar de respirar direito eu lembrava, afinal de contas, pra que respirar né? O beijo estava tão bom!

Separamos nossos lábios depois de um tempo bem significante, mais foi só para tomar ar, pois logo em seguida Harry cobriu os meus lábios novamente com os dele.

Estávamos sem controle, levei minhas mãos para o seu bumbum e o pressionei contra o meu corpo, Harry deu um gemido abafado na minha boca me deixando louca, desviou sua boca de meus lábios e o levou ao meu pescoço, me arrepiei toda com a quentura que escapava de sua boca e encostava-se à pele do meu pescoço.

Agarrei seus cabelos com força, enquanto eu o sentia brincar com sua língua no meu pescoço, me fazendo quase ter um troço de tanta excitação. Estávamos tão concentrados um no outro que não percebemos que tínhamos público, só percebemos sua presença quando o próprio falou.

- Sabe? Eu sabia que vocês se gostavam, mas fazer isso na escola não é um pouquinho demais?

Separamos-nos numa velocidade incrível e quando vimos quem tinha nos pego, eu quase desmaiei de tanto embaraço. Lá estava ele de novo, com seu sorriso charmoso e um tanto divertido agora.

- Oi Harry, quanto tempo. – Sirius cumprimentou Harry, que estava vermelho como tomate, e eu nem queria saber o quão vermelha eu estava.

**xxxXXXxxx**

As aulas tinham me cansado demais, e eu não via a hora de ir pra casa, tomar um maravilhoso banho e cair na minha cama e descansar a mente. Tinha um batalhão de coisas pra estudar, mais eu devia um descanso a mim mesma.

Fui andando em direção a saída da escola e quando eu cheguei ao estacionamento da mesma, vi o meu príncipe, meu sorriso apareceu no meu rosto por conta própria, fui em sua direção e quando estava próxima, pude ver que não estava sozinho.

Parei de andar na mesma hora, como se estivesse de repente colado os pés no chão, ou puxado o freio de mão, pois parei tão de repente, que por pouco não cai de costas.

Lá junto com o meu Deus Grego Ruivo, estava aquela coisa loura e oferecida, passando a mão no seu braço, rosto, peito, barriga. Que isso? Que intimidades são aquelas? Ahhhh! Mais isso não vai ficar assim mesmo!

Caminhei lentamente, puta, soltando fogo pelo nariz, e me aproximei do casal, que parecia estar muito entretido, pois nem se quer perceberam minha chegada.

- Atrapalho? – Perguntei ironicamente, assassinando os dois com meu olhar, pena que ele não funcionava.

- AMOR DA MINHA VIDA! – Ronald exclamou todo galã, de braços abertos e um sorriso lindo, mais minha raiva era tão grande que nem dei bola pra isso.

- Se eu estiver atrapalhando, posso deixá-los sozinhos. – Falei cheia de raiva, mas Rony pareceu não gostar muito da minha insinuação, já que me olhou chateado. Dane-se, o errado é ele.

- Que é isso Granger, estávamos apenas conversando amigavelmente. – Débora latiu pra mim, de forma totalmente nojenta e oferecida.

- Claro, você também passando a mão no meu namorado, é uma atitude totalmente amigável. – A raiva era tanta que eu só cuspia respostas sarcásticas.

- Não estávamos fazendo nada, Mione. – O ruivo se defendeu, e aquilo me deixou mais enraivecida.

- Nada? – Perguntei sentindo meu rosto esquentar, e aquilo só podia significar uma coisa, eu estava prestes a matar um. – Pois eu vi muita coisa, Ronald Weasley!

- Hermione sem show, pelo amor de Deus! – Ele passou a mão no cabelo sem paciência.

- SHOW? VOCÊ NUNCA VIU UM SHOW MEU RONALD, E REZE PRA NUNCA VER! – Gritei enfurecida, e uma galera que estava saindo começou a cercar a gente e prestar a atenção na briga.

- Hermione ta todo mundo olhando. – Rony sussurrou pra mim, mas eu não dei atenção, agora eu estava mais uma vez olhando pra perua loura que estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- TA RINDO DO QUE BABACA? – E o sorriso da nojenta dobrou de tamanho depois da minha pergunta. – ANDA? PORQUE ESTA COM ESSE SORRISO IDIOTA NA CARA?

- Eu heim garota! Quê que é? Agora eu não posso mais sorrir não é? – Dissimulou, fechei os olhos tentando me controlar.

- OLHA AQUI, O RONY JÁ TEM NAMORADA E NÃO PRECISA DE UMA GALINHA LOURA DANDO EM CIMA DELE NÃO! – A galera que tinha feito uma rodinha ao nosso redor, soltou um barulho de aprovação pelo esculacho que eu estava dando na loura aguada, sorri por saber que todos concordavam comigo que aquela loura não prestava.

- QUEM VOCE PENSA QUE É PRA ME CHAMAR DE GALINHA, SUA NOJENTA? – A coisa cacarejou em sua defesa, e a galera vaiou, tive uma crise de riso nesse momento.

- AHAUHAUAHUAHUA... SÓ ESTOU FALANDO A VERDADE, VOCÊ É UMA GALINHA OFERECIDA MESMO E TODO MUNDO CONCORDA COMIGO. – A loura urrou de raiva e veio pra cima de mim com tudo, mais ela não chegou a me bater, já que Rony se intrometeu e a segurou.

Ela parecia manifestada, gritava e esperneava nos braços de Ronald, que me olhava de um jeito totalmente reprovador. Ele pediu pra um cara que estava assistindo o barraco segurá-la e saiu me puxando pelo braço pra fora da rodinha sem dar espaço para que eu pudesse falar nada.

Quando estávamos longe de toda aquela muvuca ele se dirigiu a mim, espumando de tanta raiva, cheguei a ter medo, nunca o tinha visto daquela forma.

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO HERMIONE? – Ele perguntou nervoso.

- TO CUIDANDO DO QUE É MEU! – Gritei revoltada, não estava acreditando que ele estava com raiva de mim.

- VOCÊ FEZ O MAIOR ESCÂNDALO, ME FEZ PASSAR UMA VERGONHA DOS DIABOS! – Ele gritou de volta de braços abertos.

- VERGONHA, PASSEI EU, QUANDO VI VOCÊ E AQUELA COISA QUASE SE ESFREGANDO, APOSTO QUE SE EU NÃO TIVESSE CHEGADO, VOCÊ NA CERTA A COMERIA ALI NO ESTACIONAMENTE MESMO! – Soltei a franga, cuspi tudo na cara dele, enfiando o dedo no seu peito. Rony mudou de cor quando ouviu o que eu disse.

- SE VOCÊ ACHA ISSO MESMO? DEVÍAMOS ENTÃO TERMINAR O NAMORO, JÁ QUE NÃO CONFIA EM MIM? – Eu estava preste a dar uma resposta super malcriada, quando o ouvi dizendo aquilo, foi como um soco no estomago.

- Que? – Foi tudo que meu cérebro conseguiu mandar minha boca dizer.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu, se não confia em mim, devemos terminar. – Senti como se um buraco estivesse abrindo no meu ser, mais como sempre a merda do meu orgulho falou mais alto.

- Tudo bem, se é isso que você quer, então acabou. – Percebi que ele parecia não esperar essa resposta. Meus olhos já ardiam com a vontade de chorar.

- Então ta. – Rony falou com a voz falha. – Seja feita então a vossa vontade. – Debochou. Uma dor começou a machucar o meu peito, quando o vi virar as costas pra mim e me deixar ali, morta por dentro.

Virei de costa e comecei a andar silenciosamente, sentido tudo perder o significado, as lágrimas rolaram pelos meus olhos de um jeito doloroso. Senti uma vontade de morrer, o ar faltar, e quando eu dei por mim já estava correndo como louca, querendo mais que tudo que aquilo fosse apenas um sonho ruim.

"_Droga, Rony!"_

**xxxXXXxxx**

_Algumas horas depois..._

- E quando eu acordei dei de cara com o maior tribufu, Ahauhauhauhau, e o pior era que a louca disse que eu tinha prometido casar e tudo, ahauhauhuahua! – Sirius estava contando suas aventuras amorosas na mesa, fazendo todos os presentes, que no caso era mamãe, papai, Harry e eu, quase morrer de tanto rir. Não sabia onde Rony tinha se enfiado, devia estar com Mione.

- Você é maluco, Ahuahuahuahua, ficar se embriagando dessa forma, qualquer dia vai acordar com um homem do seu lado, Ahuahuahuahau. – Escutei Harry zombar do padrinho. Corei quando escutei sua voz, a manhã estava muito recente na minha cabeça.

- Que nada eu... – Eu não consegui mais ouvir o que Sirius estava dizendo, já que meus pensamentos mais uma vez começaram a vagar.

Tinha dado graças a todos os deuses, por Sirius não ter contado nada pra ninguém, ele quando nos pegou, confessou que já esperava aquilo há muito tempo, pois já tinha percebido que a gente se gostava.

Mas imagina a minha cara depois de ouvi-lo dizer isso? Fiquei roxa de tanta vergonha. Caramba! Será que todo mundo já tinha percebido minha levíssima queda por Harry Potter? Não era tão evidente assim, era?

Fiquei mais desconcertada ainda quando Sirius disse que dava a maior força e que éramos pra estarmos juntos há muito tempo. E é nessas horas que eu me pergunto, porque será que não inventaram uma pílula pra gente ficar invisível? Porque se estivessem inventado eu provavelmente não estaria passando por isso. E ficaria também invisível para o resto da minha pobre vida.

Mas o pior foram as piadas que eu inocentemente pensei que não iria ouvir. Ouvi pelo caminho todo pra casa, pois ele insistiu que nos levava, já que Harry tinha dito que Rony tinha pedido seu carro emprestado. Sirius zoou tanto com a nossa cara, que chegou dar raiva dele, ficava dizendo que a gente estava se engolindo no corredor, que por pouco não arrancamos a roupa um do outro, que se ele não tivesse chegado, teria filme pornô de graça e ao vivo pra todo o colégio. E o pior, ficava o tempo todo olhando pra mim e sorrindo daquele jeito travesso, que me deixava mais vermelha e desconcertada do que qualquer coisa.

Harry também não foi poupado, o padrinho, passou todo o caminho dizendo que o moreno tinha que se controlar, perguntando coisa indiscretas, como:

"_Você usa camisinha né Harry?_

"_Não queremos nenhum Harry junior tão cedo né?"_

"_Você não foge no meio da noite pro quarto da Gina não né?"_

"_Você por acaso não fez o que eu estou pensando no colégio né?"_

Eu não sabia se ria ou se me encolhia na cadeira, assim como Harry fez todo o caminho de volta pra casa. A gente sabia que agora nós éramos os mais novos alvos de Sirius e que estávamos mais do que ferrados.

Antes de entrar em casa, pedimos a Sirius que não contasse a ninguém o que estávamos fazendo, e ele concordou. Pedi pra que Sirius entrasse na frente para que eu pudesse conversar com Harry.

**FLASHBACK**

Eu não sabia como começar aquela conversa, estava com muita vergonha ainda e também com muita raiva de mim mesma por ter caído na dele novamente, tão facilmente. Sempre que prometo que vou fazer algo, eu sempre faço o contrário, que mulher de palavra, eu sou! Abri a boca pra começar a me justificar mais fui interrompida.

- Me desculpe. – Escutei Harry falar muito baixo.

- O que? – Perguntei sem acreditar, ele estava se desculpando?

- Me desculpe, me excedi. – Ele passava a mão sem parar nos cabelos, os bagunçando cada vez mais.

- Tudo bem. – Respondi sem saber ao certo.

- Prometi a mim mesmo que não iria tocar em você até que eu te provasse que te amo de verdade. – Sabe a sensação de levar um soco na barriga? Pois muito bem, eu fiquei assim!

- ... – Fiquei sem fala, mais uma vez senti que minha língua tinha ido dar uma volta pelo meu corpo.

- Sei que está chateada comigo por conta do que eu fiz com a Cho... – Meu semblante que antes estava todo derretido por sua declaração mudou radicalmente após ouvir o nome da vaca chinesa. – Mas eu pretendo te explicar tudo o q... – Não o deixei terminar.

- Não preciso de suas explicações. – Falei curta e grossa.

- Mas eu quero explicar. – Ele tentou mais uma vez.

- Mais eu não quero ouvir. Sinceramente Potter, não sou obrigada a ouvir suas peripécias com aquela vaca chinesa. – Ele me olhou todo triste. Respirei profundamente e me virei entrando em casa e deixando o moreno arrasado pra trás.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

- GINA? – Ouvi alguém me chamar me tirando de meus devaneios.

- Hum? Ah! Oi Sirius, desculpe eu não ouvi, o que você perguntou mesmo? – Falei sem graça, pois todos na mesa me olhavam curiosos.

- Pensando no amor Gina? – Sirius perguntou maliciosamente, e eu corei como louca.

- QUE? Não, claro que... não! – Eu não fui muito convincente, pois até mamãe percebeu que eu estava mentindo, corei mais ainda, se é que isso fosse possível. Harry tinha um olhar curioso em mim, me deixando pior.

- Calma Gina, só estava pedindo para você tocar uma música pra mim, eu estou com saudades de ouvir sua voz, apenas isso minha bonequinha. – Rolei os olhos indignada, até quando ele vai me tratar como um bebê?

- Sirius, sinceramente não sou bonequinha faz muito tempo. – Falei sorrindo.

- É eu percebi. – E com isso eu senti mais uma vez meu rosto esquentar, poxa será que ele não vai parar de dar indiretas não?

- O que você quer dizer com isso Sirius? – Mamãe perguntou desconfiada e eu tremi de medo.

- Só estou dizendo que percebi que minha bonequinha cresceu e virou uma mocinha Molly. – Tive vontade de rir do seu jeito dissimulado. Até Harry parecia se segurar para não rir.

- E então, qual música Sirius? – Perguntei querendo logo mudar o rumo daquela conversa, pois papai passou a observar a mim e a Harry de um jeito muito intimidante.

- Canta aquela que eu gosto, a minha favorita! – Ele falou e eu fui logo buscar o violão para tocá-la.

Deixei a mesa e subi as escadas correndo, entrei no meu quarto, peguei o violão que estava jogado no canto do quarto ao lado da escrivaninha e fiz o caminho de volta a cozinha.

- Vamos pra sala? – Perguntei chamando a atenção de todos pra mim.

- Claro. – Responderam todos em uníssemos.

Fui na frente e me acomodei em uma cadeira da sala, coloquei o violão em uma perna e comecei dedilhar as cordas, tentando lembrar como começava a melodia.

Escutei as pessoas se acomodando nas poltronas e sofás. Senti um beijo na minha cabeça e percebi que tinha sido Sirius que tinha o feito. Sorri lhe agradecendo o afeto, e comecei a tocar a musica de forma lenta.

Sirius sentou do meu lado e passou a ouvir a melodia de olhos fechados, como se estivesse sonhando.

"_Às vezes se eu me destraio_

_Se eu não me vigio um instante_

_Me transporto pra perto de você!_

_Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta_

_Me vem logo aquele cheiro_

_Que passa de você pra mim_

_Num fluxo perfeito._

_Enquanto você conversa e me beija_

_Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo_

_As suas cores no seu olho, tão de perto_

_me balanço devagar, como quando você me embala_

_O ritmo rola fácil, parece que foi ensaiado._

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você_

_Bem do jeito que você é._

_Eu vou equalizar você_

_Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe_

_Eu te transformei nessa canção_

_Pra poder te gravar em mim."_

Tinha acabado de cantar a primeira parte da música, e percebi que todos estavam me olhando concentrados e apreciando a melodia. Harry olhava diretamente pra mim, dentro dos meus olhos, quase me fazendo errar as notas e a letra da música, procurei desviar daqueles olhos verdes enigmáticos. Sirius sorria de orelha a orelha, feliz por estar escutando a sua música preferida.

"_Adoro essa sua cara de sono._

_E o timbre da sua voz_

_Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas_

_E que quase me mata de rir_

_Quando tenta me convencer_

_Que eu só fiquei aqui_

_Porque nós dois somos iguais_

_Até parece que você já tinha_

_O meu Manual de Instruções_

_Porque você decifrava os meus sonhos_

_Porque você sabe o que eu gosto_

_E porque quando você me abraça, o mundo gira devagar._

_E o tempo é só meu e ninguém registra a cena_

_De repente vira um filme, todo em câmera lenta_

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você_

_Bem do jeito que você é._

_Eu vou equalizar você_

_Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe_

_Eu te transformei nessa canção_

_Pra poder te gravar em mim''._

Finalizei a música sorrindo e recebi uma salva de palmas da minha família. Sirius tinha os dois dedos na boca assoviando feito doido do meu lado, gargalhei com a palhaçada dele. Harry era o único que estava quieto e continuava a me olhar daquele jeito, tentei de todas as formas ignorá-lo, mais meus olhos me traiam e de cinco em cinco segundos eu o encarava e corava em seguida.

- Você tem a voz mais linda que eu já escutei minha bonequinha! – Sirius exclamou me fazendo voltar do mundo Potter.

- Ah! Que é isso Sirius? Existem vozes muito mais bonitas do que a minha. – Falei divertida e encabulada com o comentário do meu tio postiço.

- Mas eu tenho todo direito de achar a sua mais bela. – Falou todo galã e eu sorri sem graça.

- Tudo bem! Você é quem sabe! – Coloquei o violão no chão, encostado a cadeira que eu estava. – Porque gosta tanto dessa música Sirius? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Porque um dia eu quero me sentir como sua canção. – Ele respondeu sorrindo e eu gargalhei.

- Sirius Black querendo se apaixonar? Mais isso é um milagre! – Falei rindo e vi o moreno se aproximar de mim e sussurrar no meu ouvido.

- Isso é um segredo nosso. – E com isso ri mais ainda, aquele homem não tinha jeito mesmo.

Enquanto a gente conversava e se divertia com as bobeiras de Sirius, eu escutei o telefone tocar e me dirigi a ele para atendê-lo.

- Alô?

- Alô, Gina sou eu, Alice. – Escutei a voz da mãe de Mione do outro lado da linha.

- Oi tia, tudo bem com a senhora? – Perguntei educadamente.

- Sim querida, comigo está tudo ótimo, mais estou te ligando por causa da Mione. – Estranhei, o que será que tinha acontecido pra ela estar me ligando por causa da minha amiga?

- O que houve, tia?

- É justamente isso que quero saber Gina, Mione chegou chorando do colégio e se trancou no quarto e não abre a porta por nada nesse mundo, já tentei tudo, mas ela simplesmente se nega e me receber, por isso eu estou te ligando para que você possa me ajudar querida. – Ela falou isso tudo muito rápida e aflita.

- Fica calma tia, eu to indo já pra aí. – Olhei pra todos e percebi que estavam conversando e não tinham percebido minha conversa ao telefone.

- Obrigado querida, vou ficar lhe esperando. – Escutei Alice falar preocupada.

- Sim senhora, beijo, já chego aí. – Me despedi.

- Beijo. – E ela desligou.

Me dirigi a mamãe e me pus a falar, estava louca pra sir correndo e ver o que minha melhor amiga tinha.

- Mamãe, tia Alice acabou de ligar pedindo pra que eu fosse à sua casa ajuda-la com um problema, eu estou indo ta? – Falei arrumando os cabelos e o prendendo em um rabo de cavalo com o elástico que tirei da minha bermuda.

- Tudo bem minha filha, mais que tipo de problema, aconteceu alguma coisa com Alice? – Mamãe perguntou preocupada.

- Com ela nada, mais é algo com a Mione. – Me aproximei dela e lhe dei um beijo no rosto. – Mamãe depois eu lhe conto o que houve ta bom? Vou indo, tchau. – E nem esperei resposta e sai correndo aflita porta a fora.

Passei pela porta de saída e comecei a olhar pra rua pra ver se via algum táxi se aproximando. Não via a hora de tirar logo minha carteira de motorista, se a tivesse, poderia ir agora com o carro de Sirius, papai ou quem sabe até o de Harry pra casa de Mione.

Enquanto eu olhava pra o final da rua na esperança de aparecer algum táxi, escutei uma buzina do meu lado e vi que se tratava do louro mais lindo do planeta na sua pajero prata.

- Me esperando? – Draco perguntou sorrindo com a mão no volante.

- Eu já disse que te amo? – Perguntei já abrindo a porta e entrando no carro e ele sorriu. – Pode me levar pra casa da Mione? – Falei aflita.

- Também estou indo pra lá, Alice me ligou. – Pelo visto Alice resolveu chamar todos os amigos de Mione, droga o que será que tinha acontecido?

- Draco o que houve com a Mione? – Vi o louro acelerar pra casa da nossa amiga e respirar profundamente.

- Pelo o que eu ouvi na escola, parece que ela e o Rony terminaram. – Gelei quando ouvi aquilo, como assim terminaram?

- Mas por quê? – Exclamei sem entender.

- Isso é o que vamos descobrir Gi. – E assim fomos correndo direto pra casa da minha amiga, que eu sentia que estava precisando muito de mim.

**xxxXXXxxx**

- Minha filha, por Deus abra essa porta! – Escutei a voz de mamãe atrás da porta, enquanto ela a esmurrava preocupada.

- Mamãe... por favor... me deixa sozinha... – Falei com a voz falha por causa de meus soluços, estava sendo difícil falar sem conseguir respirar direito.

- Conta pra mamãe o que houve minha filha? – Eu afundei minha cara nos meus joelhos que estavam dobrados e próximos ao meu peito. Eu estava sentada chorando encostada a porta do meu quarto desde que tinha chegado da escola.

- Eu... quero... ficar... sozinha... – Tentei mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem meu amor, mais se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode me chamar ta bom? – E eu não respondi, continuei chorando.

Escutei mamãe se afastar da minha porta e passei a mão nos meus olhos, tentando parar de chorar, mais era mais forte do que eu. Sentia com se estivesse uma cachoeira em cada olho, eu chorava compulsivamente, meu corpo inteiro tremia, e eu soluçava tanto que chegava a doer o peito.

Respirei profundamente e senti o cheiro do ruivo na minha roupa e aquilo serviu só para que eu começasse a chorar de forma mais dolorosa, agarrei minha cabeça e comecei a chorar desesperadamente, uma dor de cabeça, uma vontade de morrer, um aperto no peito. Eu tinha simplesmente perdido toda a vontade de viver, tinha perdido o amor da minha vida.

Comecei a lembrar de tudo, dos beijos, das declarações, da nossa primeira vez, de como tinha sido mágico, de como nos amamos e de como ele tinha sido especial pra mim.

Levei uma mão a boca tentando abafar meus soluços, mais não estava conseguindo ter êxito, minha dor era muito grande para conseguir abafar com um simples tapar de boca.

Escutei uma batida na porta e perdi a paciência, quantas vezes teria que dizer pra mamãe que queria ficar sozinha?

- Mamãe... Eu... Já... Disse... Que... Quero ... Ficar... Sozinha! – Disse com muita dificuldade e raiva por não ser deixada em paz.

- Mi, sou eu miga, Gi. – Ouvi a voz doce da minha amiga do outro lado da porta e respirei aliviada, nunca precisei tanto dela como estava precisando.

Levantei do chão, passe a mãos nos olhos tentando dar um jeito na cara, e abri a porta, e dei de cara com a minha melhor amiga, com sua cara preocupada. Não deixei ela nem se quer falar, me atirei nos seu braços e falei em meio aos soluços descontrolados.

- Acabou... Gi, ta tudo... acabado...

Continua...

**N/A**: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Acabei, até que enfim! Caramba eu pensei seriamente não conseguiria acabar esse capitulo! Mais pela misericórdia dos Deuses eu consegui, são exatamente 12:50 da tarde, e eu estou ouvindo a musica **The Trouble With Love Is** de **Kelly Clarkson** para poder terminar o cap. no estilo fossa! (rsrsrsrsr – Baixem é muita linda a música!), pelo visto deu certo pois fiquei inspirada e comecei a escrever as tristezas de nossa querida Mione, não escrevi muito, mais eu irei escrever mais da fossa da nossa querida castanha no próximo. Sei que os defensores do casal devem está essa hora querendo me matar, mais tudo ira dar certo no final, afinal de contas Arinha adora finais felizes, pode deixar!

Bom a música usada no cap. foi **Equalize** de **Pitty**, acho que nem era preciso dizer, mais pra quem não sabia, bom aí uma boa dica de musica, muito irada.

E eu sei que vocês devem está cansado de ouvir isso, mais a minha net ainda não foi instalada, a telemar ta me enrolando, porque pra ter velox, preciso do telefone e a telemar fica de frescura com a minha cara, ela disse que amanhã ira instalar o telefone na minha casa, bom eu espero que sim, pois estou morrendo de saudades de todos.

E então, vamos a perguntas, gostaram do cap.? Tava fraquinho? Tava legal?

Quem gostou da aparição de Sirius levantem a mão? (rsrsrsrsrsrs) E quem gostou do soco que a Cho galinha levou levantem os braços, pernas, cabeças, o corpo todo? (Ahauahuahuahauhauhauhaua)

Acho que eu realizei o sonho de metade que ler a minha fic, que foi a nossa queridíssima Gina dar um soco lindo na fuça daquela azeda. Sempre que leio as fics de outras autoras, sempre fico esperando ela tomar atitude, mas parece que ninguém se atreveu a quebrar a cara dessa azeda, e como ninguém resolveu faze-lo, eu o fiz e foi muito prazeroso pra mim, foi quase como se eu estivesse sentindo o nariz dessa infeliz se quebrando com a força do meu punho! (Nossa viajei! Rsrsrssrsr)

Hummm, o que será que nossa Krika vai fazer para ajudar o casal vinte? E porque Sirius apareceu de repente?

Essas e outras perguntas serão respondidas nos próximos capítulos deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee MANINHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Ahauhauhauahuahuahauhauah – sou muito boba!)

Pronto galera passou meu ataque de besteirou, agora vou responder alguns reviews que meu amor trouxe pra mim, já que eu não tenho como ler por causa da droga da internet.

Fanfiction:

**Bruna**: Não amore eu não abandonei, só me mudei, rsrsrsrsrs, rimou, legal! Agora voltando, desculpe pela demora, prometo não fazer isso mais, se acontecer, com certeza não vai ser minha culpa, beijos linda e valeu pelo carinho!

**Barbie30:** Pois é miga, esse casal é um desencontro só, mais liga não, um dia eles vão se encontrar e pode deixar, nesse eu não fiz Nc, mais quem sabe no próximo né? Mais vai rolar mais Nc pode ter certeza! Valeu pelo comentário, beijos linda, to com saudades!

**Natália Regina Souza**: O coração, desculpe eu não queria matar você de ansiedade não, Arinha não é tão má, posso ser má com os meus personagens mais com meus leitores eu não sou. Ainda bem que você entende que a minha mudança atrapalhou um pouco, sabe ter que colocar tudo no lugar e voltar ao ritmo que era antes é bem complicado. Eu também estou morrendo de saudades e quando minha net for instalada, eu prometo que irei ficar pelo menos uma semana na net direto, só para matar a saudades que sinto de todas vocês! Beijo linda.

**Paty**: Ah linda valeu, sério você achou numa comunidade? Caramba eu pensei que só eu quem fazia essas buscas por fic em comunidades, fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha historia, fiquei surpreendida por você te lido toda ela em um dia, fico até sem graça! (Arinha vermelha), valeu pelo carinho e desculpe pela demora da atualização, pretendo não demorar na próxima e espero que você tenha matado sua curiosidade. Beijos.

**Foguinho:** Ah amore que bom que gostou do capitulo! Pois é eu concordo com você que nossa querida Gina não merecia sofrer tanto assim, às vezes eu me pego pensando que sou uma autora muito cruel, mais depois eu dou uma volta na minha cabeça e vejo que num futuro não muito distante ela ira ser feliz com o nosso lindo e maravilhoso, gostoso tudo de bom Harry Potter! Também concordo com você, aquela vaca chinesa é intragável, detesto ela, acho que meu ódio por ela é maior do que pro próprio Voldemort (rsrsrsrsr – Arinha exagerada!), mas voltando, não se preocupe que a vida está começando a ser bem amarga pra nossa odiada Cho! Fico feliz que goste de minha outra fic, fico radiante, e tb ri muito com os xingamentos de Lily com o Potter pai. Não vou abandonar as fics, prometo! Beijos miga.

**Grace Black**: Poxa eu sei como você se sentiu, eu também comecei escrevendo o cap. nove assim, aí que lindo, e quando eu terminei eu pensei, caraca, eu sou muito ruim... mais no geral eu gostei, tipo as coisas vão se acertar, mais menina vai acontecer tanta coisa ainda, vixe! Nem te conto, rsrsrsrsrs, também estou adorando escrever sobre Draco e Krika, e acho que você vai gostar da cena dos dois nesse cap., pretendo colocar as coisas pra ferver no próximo. Que bom que gostou da trilha sonora, eu fico horas e mais horas tentando escolher musicas pra essa fic, fico contente quando vocês gostam, e eu concordo com você, nosso Harry lindo e maravilhoso vai ter um trabalhão pra consertar tudo isso, apesar do que rolou nesse cap., as coisas não vão ser fácies pode ter certeza. Beijos linda e valeu pelo carinho.

**Geia**: Muitão? Rsrsrsr e eu gostei do seu review muitão! Rsrsrsr! Também sinto dózinha deles, mais pode deixar que eles vão ficar legal no final, e não se engane, Draco e Gina não terminaram ainda, só estão dando um tempo... mais como eu já disse essa fic é H/G e pode deixar que nessa a Gina pertence ao nosso fofo Harry. Beijos linda.

**Bethy Potter**: Oi lindona, valeu, pode deixar que quando tiver net aqui eu passo sim pode ter certeza. Beijos.

**Virgin Potter**: É eu sei como é difícil não malhar a burrice do Harry, mais como eu sou sua defensora, você me entende né? Rsrsrsr! Bom agora você me disse que tinha gostado da atitude do Harry em se segurar em relação a Gina e não agarra-la, você tinha acertado, pois foi essa mesma a sua atitude, mais o pobrezinho não conseguiu se segurar, espero que você não fique com raiva dele ou de mim, como eu sempre digo, as coisa vão se resolver, e você não é a única a querer um desse pra você, pode ter certeza! Pois é concordo com você, o relacionamento de D/G estão com os dias contados, por conta do amasso e tb por outra coisa que você deve ter percebido nesse cap., Um grande beijoca e valeu pelo carinho miga!

**Sweet Lie**: Rsrsrs, pelo visto todo mundo odiou a atitude de Harry com a Cho, mas liga não vai tudo se resolver, e concordo com você, a Gina tem que ver que foi tudo armação, brigado pelo "capitulo perfeito", beijo linda e valeu pelo carinho, desculpe a demora!

**Nat**: Ahhhh! Miga, fica triste comigo não, eu não mandei os cap.s pra você porque estou sem net, e o pc que eu acesso é uma porcaria, lento igual a tartaruga e eu nem consigo te mandar o cap. desculpa linda. Pode deixa que assim que a net for instalada aqui em casa eu mando tudo que falta. Beijos e estou cheia de saudades, fica bem ta? Espero que tenha melhorado da sua depressão, te amo muito miga!

**celle:** Concordo com você, cho-rona, chang-alinha, também odeio ela! Que bom quem você entende minha queda gigantesca pelo nosso louro lindo e maravilhoso. Precisa sim, precisa dizer com todas as letras que amou o cap. (to brincando – rsrsrsrssr), Que bom que gostou da música das pussycats, e pode deixar que vou tentar ao máximo não demorar. Concordo com o ministério da saúde! Ri muito com seu outro review, fico feliz que você tenha ganhado o dia com aquele cap. e espero que com esse aconteça a mesma coisa! Beijos linda.

**Lispotter:** Eu sei que eu não fiz a desgraçada cair e quebrar o pescoço, ou queimar no vestiário feminino lentamente, mas acho que o soco valeu né? Espero que sim, pois adorei descreve-lo, foi excitante! Brigada pelo comentário e beijos linda.

**Miaka**: Ahhh miga deixa de ser chata, você criou essa implicância com a Krika e agora ta odiando a pobrezinha, relaxa Mika, as coisas vão se acertar, e tem Draco pra todo mundo, até pra você se quiser! (rsrsrsrsrsr) respondendo a sua pergunta, não Draco não ficou chateado por ter visto a Gina dançando com o Harry, pois ele sabe desde o começo os sentimentos da Gina com o moreno, por isso não ficou com raiva. E eles resolveram dar um tempo, não terminaram, só estão dando um tempo no namoro complicado dos dois. É eu concordo com você que essa é a hora da Krika mostrar que não é uma garota chata e tentar ajudar o casal mais complicado da historia. Beijos linda e to morrendo de saudades... quando colocar net aqui vamos fofocar muito e eu tenho certeza que vou ouvir broncas suas em relação a Krika, mais mesmo assim estou ansiosa para ouvi-las. Adoro-te.

Bom esse foram os reviews do fanfiction, pro pessoal da **floreios **mando um super beijo e desculpas por não poder responder os reviews, já que meu amor só trouxe os do FF.

Beijos e mais beijos...

Amo você...

Mandem muito reviews...

**Arinha **


	12. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO XI****  
**

Hermione estava a mais ou menos duas horas chorando com a cabeça no meu colo, estávamos no quarto dela. Eu sentada em sua cama, com ela deitada e com a cabeça no meu colo chorando sem parar enquanto acariciava os seus cabelos. Ela não tinha conseguido falar ainda o que tinha acontecido, e eu resolvi que não era uma boa forçar.

Draco estava sentado de frente pra gente, no chão, em cima do tapete, perto da cama. Me olhava com aqueles olhos prateados cheios de pena por causa de nossa amiga. Ele também se recusava a falar e permanecia quieto e pensativo em seu lugar.

Estava preocupada com minha amiga, e com um ódio mortal de meu irmão, não conseguia imaginar o motivo daquela anta vermelha estar fazendo minha amiga sofrer tanto? Hermione não falava e minha imaginação simplesmente fluía e eu só pensava em barbaridades, e a raiva aumentava mais ainda. Sentia uma vontade quase que assassina de vê-lo só para que eu pudesse apertar seu pescoço até escutá-lo estalar. Ele era um miserável mesmo, como ele pôde fazer algo contra Mione e deixá-la desse jeito, tão acabada? Era um filho da puta mesmo! Peraí? Filho da puta não! Se ele é filho da puta, isso me faz filha da puta também, já que temos a mesma mãe e... Ah! Deixa pra lá!

Voltando ao assunto, como eu estava dizendo, ele é mesmo um idiota, imbecil de marca maior, e quando estiver de frente pra ele, terá que rezar e pedir ajudar pra todo tipo de religião e Santos existentes nesse mundo pra conseguir fugir da minha ira.

- Gi... Eu... Eu... – Hermione tentou falar com muita dificuldade por conta de seus soluços.

- Mione, me diz o que o troglodita do meu irmão te fez pra você ficar desse jeito? – Perguntei cheio de raiva e não liguei para os olhares de aflitos que Draco me lançava.

- Não... Foi... Culpa... Dele... – Ela falou soluçando.

- Como assim não foi ele? – Não consegui entender.

- Brigamos... Por... Causa... Da... Débora... – Senti todas as minhas entranhas esquentarem.

- Por causa daquela loura nojenta e oferecida? – Ela balançou a cabeça triste, as lagrimas rolando pelos seus olhos. – Mione, me explica isso direito.

Hermione respirou fundo e começou a narrar toda a briga dela com o meu irmão e no final do relato, eu não sabia se a xingava de burra, ou se corria pra caçar o meu irmão e meter a cabeça dele na parede por ter proposto aquela idiotice pra Mione. Draco durante toda a narração ficou calado, apenas prestando atenção em toda historia, e eu tinha uma suspeita que Hermione não tinha percebido sua presença ainda, já que a própria tinha narrado toda a historia com a cara no meu colo.

- Então vocês terminaram por causa disso? – Draco falou pela primeira vez, comprovando minha suspeita, já que Hermione se levantou muito rápido do meu colo, ficando sentada e encarando Draco como se ele fosse o próprio Ronald Weasley e tivesse acabado se escutar toda sua dolorosa confissão.

- Draco? Há quanto tempo está aí? – Perguntou chocada, e passando as mãos no rosto tentando ocultar inutilmente as lágrimas.

- Cheguei junto com a Gi. – Respondeu calmamente.

- Ah! – Exclamou derrotada. – E respondendo sua pergunta, sim terminamos por causa dessa besteira sim. – falou se deitando novamente no meu colo e escondendo o rosto. – Agimos de cabeça quente. – Terminou falando com a voz abafada, por estar com a boca pressionada na minha perna.

- Não dou um dia pra ele estar aqui pedindo pra vocês voltarem. – falou o louro sem dar muita importância.

- Eu espero. – Mione respondeu triste, ainda no meu colo.

Enquanto pensávamos que as coisas iriam se acertar, senti meu celular vibrar no meu bolso e o peguei, pedindo pra Hermione levantar do meu colo.

Assim que o peguei, vi no visor de quem se tratava, e fechei a cara emburrada e atendi muito malcriada.

- Fala logo, pois estou ocupada! – Escutei um soluço baixo, tinha alguém chorando perto de Harry, franzi a testa preocupada.

- Gi, estamos no Hospital Sª. Roses... – Meu coração parecia ter parado de bater. – Parece que o Rony bebeu demais e acabou sofrendo um acidente... – Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e foi impossível não olhar pra Mione.

- Como... como isso aconteceu? – Perguntei engolindo a vontade de chorar, não podia me desmanchar, tinha que ser mais forte.

- Não sabemos ainda... Gi você pode avisar para a Mione e Draco? – Escutei ele falar de um jeito cansado e tristonho.

- Cla-ro. – Tentei segurar, mas a tristeza já me consumia e eu não conseguia controlar nem meu coração nem as lágrimas.

- Vamos ficar aqui, pois ele vai passar por uma operação, vamos ficar te esperando, tchau. – Se despediu sem dar espaço para eu me despedir, ele me parecia estar bastante transtornado.

Desliguei o telefone e fiquei olhando pra Mione, que me olhava com seus olhos castanhos um pouco perturbados, sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Olhei para Draco e percebi que me olhava também de um jeito curioso, sua testa franzida demonstrava pra mim que o conhecia, que estava preocupado por eu estar chorando.

Respirei fundo e tentei puxar do fundo as forças para poder falar e dar aquela notícia tão horrível para Mione.

- Era o Harry... – Comecei meio incerta.

- Percebemos. – Draco se pronunciou, e eu engoli em seco, era agora, eu teria que dizer.

- Mione, Draco, Harry está no Hospital Sª. Roses... – Draco que estava sentado no chão se levantou rapidamente me fitando seriamente, enquanto Mione me olhava já chorando, como se soubesse o que tinha acontecido. – Ele disse que o Rony sofreu um acidente... – Nessa hora vi Mione levar a mão trêmula a boca e soltar um soluço alto, não me segurei comecei a chorar junto com ela. – O hospital acha... que ele... estava dirigindo... bêbado. – Terminei dificilmente.

Assim que terminei de falar Mione desabou desmaiada e se não fosse por Draco, ela teria caído da cama. Eu continuava sentindo tudo dentro de mim doer, olhei para Draco que ajeitava Mione desmaiada na cama e solucei alto, chamando sua atenção.

Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos pratas que eu tanto adoro e não precisou dizer nada, deixou Hermione confortável na sua cama e se dirigiu a mim, me abraçando apertado, como se quisesse de alguma forma tirar toda a minha dor e passá-la para ele.

- Ele vai ficar bem Gi, tenho certeza. – O escutei dizendo perto do meu ouvido, balancei a cabeça concordando. – Vamos pro Hospital, eu te levo. – Me larguei de seu abraço e olhei pra Mione.

- E a Mi Draco?

- Melhor ela ficar aqui, falamos com a mãe dela, quando acordar, Alice pode levá-la pra lá. – Mais uma vez concordei com ele.

Dirigi-me pra onde Mione estava deitada, e beijei sua testa, passando a mão em seus cabelos cheios e cacheados.

- Tenha fé minha amiga, ele é forte e tenho certeza que não vai te entregar de mão beijada pra ninguém, fica bem, por favor? – Sussurrei em seu ouvido e a castanha suspirou.

Draco pegou minha mão e saímos juntos do quarto de Mione, a deixando inconsciente em sua cama, e a única coisa que passava na minha cabeça, era que eu queria mais que tudo, ver os olhos azuis como céu de primavera do meu irmão.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Eu já disse pra vocês o quanto eu odeio branco? Não? Então fiquem sabendo eu odeio a cor branca! E às vezes o que ela representa também. Sei lá, é uma cor sem vida pra mim, uma cor amarga, triste, como se não representasse nada, a não ser a sua brancura sem fim! Você pode está me achando maluco, já que branco representa paz, limpeza, luz... Enfim, eu não sou insensível ao ponto de não saber disso. Mas porque justamente branco? Não podia ser azul celeste? Ou verde limão? Amarelo perequito? Tipo, imagina a cena, uma cara no meio da guerra levanta uma bandeira verde limão, é claro que alguém o veria, mas branco? Sei lá é meio idiota! Okay, okay, acho que já deu pra entender que estou meio puto com a cor branca né? Também pudera muitas coisas que eu detesto, é representada por branco, como por exemplo, fantasmas (apesar de não acreditar muito!), coco ralado (eca detesto!), glacê (puts! Pior ainda!), macumbeiro, camisa de força, ambulância, arroz doce, e por aí vai, tem mais coisas, mas agora não tenho muito saco pra lembrar!

Estou aqui nesse corredor silencioso, que de vez em quando passa uma enfermeira toda vestida de branco, pra variar, e sinto meu coração cada vez mais apertado. Faz um tempão que estamos aqui, mais nenhuma noticia chega a nós, a não ser claro, que Rony está sendo operado.

Mamãe não para de chorar, papai e Sirius tentam de todas as formas mantê-la calma sem passar mal. Foi um choque terrível pra ela, principalmente que tinha recebido a noticia por telefone que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com Rony.

Papai me incumbiu de ligar pra Gina e passar a noticia chata, enquanto ele e Sirius davam água com açúcar pra mamãe que parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer hora.

Aquela espera estava me deixando mais nervoso do que o normal, estava a ponto de machucar minha mão, de tão forte que eu apertava, ninguém vinha falar nada, nem uma noticia do estado do meu irmão, nada para nos acalmar, como é horrível essa espera. E o pior, é minha consciência, estou me sentindo extremamente culpado pelo acidente de Rony, se eu não tivesse lhe emprestado o carro, isso teria sido evitado e meu irmão não estaria agora sendo operado.

Mas porque meu Deus, Rony tinha enchido a cara e dirigido embriagado? Caramba, ele sabia do perigo que é dirigir assim e mesmo assim resolveu correr o risco? Tudo bem que eu não era um exemplo, pois também já tinha dirigido embriagado, mais droga, eu pensei que Rony era mais pé no chão que eu!

O que mais me martelava a cabeça era o motivo disso tudo, me doía o peito pensar que jamais poderia conversar com meu irmão, que não poderia ouvir mais suas brincadeiras, ele reclamando que estava com fome a cada cinco minutos, e ainda mais por minha culpa, por eu te emprestado o carro a ele.

Por mais que eu fuja, a culpa das coisas ruins que acontecem ao nosso redor sempre é minha, to começando a achar que sou amaldiçoado. Gina sofre por minha causa, meu amigo sofre por Gina e Gina gosta de mim, no fim a culpa é minha, e agora meu irmão está sofrendo por minha causa, e não podemos deixar de citar que por minha incrível burrada, não só meu irmão está sofrendo, como minha mãe, pai, Hermione, Gina novamente, Draco mais uma vez. Cara, to começando a achar que sou algum tipo de pára raio, mais no meu caso é pára sofrimento, não é possível!

- Oi... – Escutei a voz melodiosa de Krika me cortando os pensamentos.

- Oi... – Respondi no automático, ela sorriu compreensiva e me abraçou fortemente, como se quisesse passar toda sua força pra mim, ou sugar toda a minha tristeza pra ela.

- Como ele está? – Perguntou se afastando do abraço.

- Não sabemos ainda, ele está sendo operado. – Minha voz saiu totalmente triste. – Foi minha culpa Krika, foi minha culpa... – Falei com minha voz falhando pela primeira vez e derramando lágrimas desde que tinha sabido do ocorrido.

- Não diga isso Harry, Rony que bebeu e dirigiu alcoolizado, não foi sua culpa. – Ela mais uma vez me abraçou e me confortou. – Não diga besteiras, seu irmão não vai gostar de ouvir que você se culpa pelo acidente dele. – Falou alisando meus cabelos.

- Obrigado Krika, valeu mesmo. – Disse lhe olhando dentro dos olhos mel dela.

- Amigos são pra isso não é mesmo? – Perguntou tentando descontrair um pouco.

- São sim. – Com isso nos abraçamos de novo, e eu me senti um pouco mais leve.

Krika tinha razão, Rony não vai gostar nem um pouco de saber que estou me remoendo por causa de seu acidente. Mais uma coisa eu tinha certeza, eu não via a hora de ver meu irmão e lhe pedir desculpas, mesmo que o próprio não entenda o motivo de tal ato.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Abri os olhos e senti a cabeça pesada, dolorida, passei a língua nos lábios e notei que minha boca estava com um gosto amargo, me levantei e sentei na cama. Percebi que estava no meu quarto, minha cabeça girava e estava sendo difícil discernir qualquer coisa, parecia que eu estava fora há muito tempo, passei a mão pelo meu rosto e notei que estava um pouco molhado, franzi a testa tentando pensar no motivo para meu rosto estar molhado e lembrei de algo que não queria lembrar. Me neguei a acreditar.

Levantei rápido apenas para cair novamente na cama, pois a cabeça continuava a girar, e meu quarto estava se mexendo demais para que eu pudesse permanecer parada e em pé.

Respirei profundamente e recapitulei tudo o que tinha acontecido, conforme eu ia lembrando, sentia que meu coração estava sendo arrancado de mim, tentei me manter forte, mas minhas lágrimas são mais fortes, e escorreram quente pelo meu rosto.

Procurei pelo meu telefone e liguei pra casa de Gina, eu não queria acreditar que aquilo era verdade, não podia ser verdade. Mas o telefone chamou, chamou e ninguém atendeu. Tentei o celular de Gina, mas esse parecia estar fora da área de cobertura.

Resolvi então levantar e percebi que já conseguia ficar em pé sem cair para trás. Fui ate meu armário, peguei uma roupa simples, um vestido, cor terra, na altura dos joelhos, uma sandália anabelle da cor do vestido e uma bolsa da mesma cor, fui ao banheiro, lavei o rosto, prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo, e sai do quarto, decidida a descobrir o que tinha acontecido com o meu ruivo.

Passei pela sala como um furacão e fui seguida pela minha mãe, que se encontrava ali, pronta, como se estivesse me esperando.

- Mamãe, vou sair. – Falei já saindo.

- Eu sei e vou com você, irei te levar pro Hospital. – Senti meus olhos arderem novamente, mais me recusei a chorar, eu não podia acreditar, tinha que ver com meus próprios olhos. Balancei a cabeça concordamos e fomos pra garagem.

Entramos no seu Corola vermelho. Ela me olhou por um tempo, como se quisesse saber se eu estava preparada ou não. Devolvi o olhar e lhe respondi com uma expressão séria. Mamãe pareceu entender muito bem o que eu havia lhe dito, pois logo depois, deu a partida no carro e deixamos minha casa rumo ao hospital, e no caminho inteiro eu fui rezando pra nada de mal tivesse acontecido ao amor da minha vida.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Tínhamos acabado de chegar ao Hospital Sª. Roses, Draco e eu nos apressávamos entre os corredores, correndo como dois loucos, eu queria demais chegar logo e descobrir que meu irmão estava bem. Parei num lugar, onde tinha uma placa de recepcionista na parede, num balcão a frente estava uma moça, aparentando ter seus 25 anos, pele branca, cabelo castanho claro, e um tanto acima do peso. Parecia está muito ocupada atendendo telefonemas e dando informações para algumas pessoas ali.

Me aproximei dela e falei suplicante.

- Por favor, poderia nos dizer onde está internado Ronald Weasley? – Ela me olhou e balançou a cabeça concordando, mais fez um sinal para que eu esperasse.

- Eu sei, eu sei senhora Veruska, mas agora no momento estou um pouco ocupada, posso lhe atender depois? – Escutei ela falar ao telefone, parecia louca pra encerrar a ligação. – Muito obrigada por ser tão compreensiva, já ligo para a senhora. – Terminou desligando o telefone, cansada.

Deu alguns papeis pra umas pessoas que estavam na minha frente, tirou duvidas de outros e me dirigiu a palavra.

- Ronald Weasley está sendo operado no momento, a sala de espera é no segundo andar. - Falou a mulher, apontando o elevador para a gente, que saímos em disparada sem nem se quer a agradecer pela orientação.

Chegamos ao elevador, que abriu assim que estávamos em sua frente, entramos e apertamos o numero dois. Ele subiu rapidamente, e quando eu saí, pude ver Sirius e papai tentando aparar mamãe que estava sentada numa sala pequena, com vidros ao seu redor, uma televisão no canto, acima, num suporte. Uma mesinha de centro com algumas revistas e num outro canto, café, água, e guloseimas, como biscoitos e ate bala.

Corri e entrei na sala com Draco ao meu encalço, me aproximei de mamãe e me joguei em seus braços me permitindo mais uma vez chorar, senti que era abraçada e percebi que era papai que me abraçava chorando também. Seu choro era silencioso, não escandaloso como o de mamãe, mais parecia sofrer tanto quanto ela.

Olhei toda a extensão da sala e não vi Harry, apenas Sirius sentado um pouco longe da gente conversando com Draco. Me perguntei onde ele estaria num momento como esse e minha pergunta foi logo respondida, assim que o vi entrando junto com aquela amiguinha chata dele, com um copo de isopor na mão, com algo fumegando.

Ele andou na nossa direção e estendeu o copo a mamãe, e disse pra ela tomar, pois era chá e iria ajuda-la a ficar mais calma. Mamãe agradeceu e tomou um gole, sentou numa cadeira próxima e papai sentou ao seu lado, lhe fazendo carinho e lhe abraçando enquanto ela tomava o chá.

Fui em direção a Sirius e Draco e sentei com eles, Harry e Krika estavam de frente pra gente, cochichando pra variar, ultimamente os dois vinha fazendo muito aquilo e isso me irritava profundamente, mais não iria brigar ali, não era a hora nem o momento para aquilo.

Comecei a pensar em como eu tinha desejado mal a Rony assim que descobri que ele tinha brigado com minha amiga, e me senti terrivelmente mal, eu realmente não tinha desejado aquilo pra ele, tinha sido tudo sem pensar, na hora do impulso, e agora eu desejava do fundo meu coração que aquilo fosse um pesadelo horrível, que eu vou acordar assustada e vou tomar café e ouvir seus resmungos na mesa, vê-lo sorrindo com minha amiga, os beijos apaixonados que eles trocam um com outro, escutar suas piadas sem graça... Ouvir que sou sua irmã preferida...

Passei a mão nos olhos tentando parar de chorar, mas meu coração doía, uma dor forte, dor de irmã.

Olhei pra frente e percebi Harry me fitando serio, seus olhos verdes que normalmente são tão brilhosos, se encontravam vermelhos e sem foco, sem vida, sem a chama. Continuei o encarando enquanto minhas lagrimas desciam pelos meus olhos, e notei que ele também chorava, mordia o lábio inferior com tamanha força, que os mesmo se encontravam sem cor, e eu estava com receio de que ele se ferisse.

Não agüentei olhar pra ele e me levantei e me pus pra fora da sala, como se quisesse respirar, aquele clima de enterro estava me deixando mais pra baixo. Odiava aquilo, aquela sensação de impotência, de ser fraca, me encostei na parede do lado de fora da sala e senti o aperto característico no peito, me senti sendo abraçada por trás. Fechei os olhos sentindo a fragrância conhecida invadindo meu nariz, não ousei me desvencilhar de seus braços, me virei e encarei aqueles pares de olhos verdes e me deixei abraçar, pelo único abraço que me confortaria naquele momento.

- Me diz que é mentira? – Perguntei ainda em seus braços.

- Eu queria poder. – Eu ouvi sua resposta triste. Ele acariciava meus cabelos, me provocando um calor e arrepios pelo corpo.

- Então faz parar? – Murmurei me aconchegando mais em seus braços. – Tira essa dor Harry, tira? – Escutei ele soltar um suspiro cansado.

Saímos um pouco do nosso abraço e nos fitamos de um jeito que nunca tínhamos nos olhado na vida, tenho certeza. De alguma forma me senti leve, como se as tristezas estivessem sendo sugadas pra bem longe e no lugar ficasse apenas a esperança, a alegria, o amor.

Eu sabia que tinha que evitar aquele contato, pois se eu não me cuidasse acabaria fazendo algo, e pior na frente dos meus pais, mais estava sendo difícil controlar toda aquela vontade que sentia de estar com ele, nos seus braços, diante de seus olhos verdes, que brilhavam como duas esmeraldas.

Nunca tinha sentido tanta necessidade de ser amada como estava sentido naquele momento, queria seus carinhos, seus beijos. Queria esquecer tudo e mergulhar de cabeça naquela paixão arrebatadora, que me fazia cair de um penhasco sem fim.

Mas antes que acontecesse algo, vi Mione aparecer saindo do elevador, o semblante triste, acabado, despedaçada; sinceramente nem pensei muito, larguei Harry e corri para abraçar minha amiga.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

Mamãe tinha acabado de estacionar o carro no estacionamento do hospital, e meu coração parecia que iria sair do peito a qualquer momento.

Por mais que eu tentasse me acalmar, não conseguia. Sentia raiva, raiva de Rony por ter sido tão estúpido em dirigir alcoolizado, raiva por ele ter se metido num acidente, raiva de mim mesma por não estar com ele, raiva do destino por aprontar esse tipo de coisa com a gente, raiva do mundo por continuar girando, enquanto o amor da minha vida está num hospital sofrendo.

A vida é realmente uma caixinha de surpresas e nem sempre as surpresas são boas! Ás vezes as surpresas são amargas.

Sinto um aperto tão grande no peito, como se fosse sofrer uma parada cardíaca a qualquer momento e por mais que eu tente ser forte, não consigo impedir que as lágrimas caiam q que eu me desespere cada vez mais por dentro.

- Está pronta querida? – Ouvi a voz de mamãe me tirando do meu desespero mental.

- Huhum. – Murmurei tentando engoli a vontade de chorar.

- Vamos entrar então? – Ela falou já abrindo a porta do seu carro e saindo.

Sai e comecei a andar rumo a entrada do hospital, mamãe me acompanhava muda, e eu agradecia esse respeito dela. Sei que ela tinha me perturbado bastante antes, mas agora ela parecia entender que o melhor era me deixar quieta com os meus botões.

Cheguei à recepção e olhei silenciosamente para mamãe e ela logo notou o que eu queria, se aproximou da recepcionista e tratou de se informar do paradeiro de Rony e a família Weasley.

Enquanto ela conversava com a moça, minha cabeça voava mais uma vez para Rony, e meu peito, como por reflexo, se apertava todo e meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

Respirei fundo e levei minhas mãos ao meu rosto e percebi que estava tremendo, lembrei que nem se quer tinha almoçado, já passava das quatro horas da tarde, minha barriga não demonstrava estar com fome, e pelo jeito que eu estava, não iria comer tão cedo.

Olhei ao meu redor e senti o corpo se arrepiar, nunca consegui me sentir confortável num hospital, suas paredes brancas, com o objetivo de acalmar o lugar e os ânimos das pessoas, nunca tiveram influência sobre mim. Pelo contrario, sempre me sinto nervosa e sufocada num hospital. E agora não estava sendo diferente.

- Vamos minha filha? – Mamãe mais uma vez me chamou para o planeta terra.

Ela pegou no meu braço e saiu me guiando por um corredor comprido, cheio de cadeiras em toda sua extensão, com algumas portas distribuídas de cada lado do corredor.

O cheiro que exalava por debaixo dessas portas me deixava enjoada, com um embrulho no estomago e me fazia lembrar da infância, das infinitas injeções que tomei por conta de uma alergia, aquele cheiro de éter, era como estar num túnel do tempo. Um assustador túnel do tempo.

Chegamos em frente a dois elevadores e mamãe os chamou. Assim que um deles chegou, ela me empurrou para dentro dele e apertou o botão referente ao andar que nós íamos nos encontrar com os Weasley.

Mamãe praticamente me arrastava, já que no meu estado atual, eu não conseguia atinar direito, e se fosse pra deixar que eu me mexesse por vontade própria, estaria na recepção ainda.

As portas se abriram e logo avistamos toda família Weasley, dentro de uma sala que parecia um cubículo na minha opinião. Senti o chão sumir debaixo dos meus pés, eles pareciam arrasados, e eu temia profundamente ter que ouvi algo desagradável. Não queria sofrer de véspera, mais estava sendo difícil controlar o desespero do meu coração, que parecia sangrar no meu peito de tanta dor e tristeza.

Caminhei lentamente em direção a eles, com mamãe ao meu encalço. Avistei Gina sendo confortada por Harry. Draco e Krika num canto, provavelmente evitando trocar farpa na frente de todos. Sr. E Sra. Weasley abraçados e para minha surpresa Sirius estava em um outro canto da sala sério.

Gina me viu e se soltou rápido de Harry. Correu em minha direção e se jogou nos meu braços. Fechei os olhos tentando me controlar, mais a dor era forte demais, meus olhos marejaram e as lágrimas que eu continha com tanta determinação, escorreram quente pelos meus olhos, marcando meu rosto de dor, agonia, aflição, tormento, martírio, desespero, tudo misturado, fazendo um nó gigante na minha cabeça e provocando dores terríveis no crânio.

- Como ele está Gi? – Perguntei aflita, me separando de seus braços.

- Não sabemos ainda, ele está sendo operado. – Me soltei dela e fitei seus pais que estavam ainda abraçados, caminhei até eles.

Me aproximei deles e percebi como Molly estava num estado lastimável, parecia que iria passar mal a qualquer momento, chorava copiosamente no ombro do marido que acariciava os cabelos vermelhos, numa tentativa de acalmá-la. Ele também chorava, as lagrimas mudas escorriam pelo rosto, marcado a face daquele homem maduro tão belo. Que agora não parecia tão belo assim, parecia se consumir de tristeza. O rosto cansado, e cheio de linhas de expressão, mostrando para quem o conhecesse que ele fazia uma força sobre humana para não ficar em frangalhos e acabar passando fraqueza para aquela que mais precisava de sua força no momento, Molly Weasley.

Não consegui falar com eles, apenas olhei nos olhos do Sr. Weasley e lhe cumprimentei com um aceno de cabeça. Não queria atrapalhar os dois. Eles pareciam tão frágeis pra mim, que me recusei a tentar tal ato.

Olhei ao meu redor, e percebi que Gina tinha voltado para os braços de Harry. Draco E Krika continuavam na mesma, assim como Sirius que agora estava acompanhado de minha mãe, tão muda e séria quanto ele. Sabia que tinha que falar com Sirius, Draco, Krika, mas no momento eu queria apenas ficar sozinha e curtir, se é que posso dizer, minha tristeza.

Resolvi sair da sala e caminhar um pouco, queria esfriar as idéias. Comecei a andar pelo corredor do segundo andar, e encontrei uma maquina de refrigerante, uma de chá e café, e uma outra de doces, fui até elas. Me pus na frente da de doce, e cacei um dinheiro na minha bolsa, encontrei um nota e inseri na maquina, escolhi um chocolate puro ao leite. Chocolate sempre me animou nas horas difíceis, deve ser por isso que dizem que chocolate é melhor amigo de uma mulher! Esperei o mesmo cair no buraco de saída do doce.

Mas este não saiu, comecei a apertar freneticamente o botão do chocolate, mais o infeliz não caia e aquilo estava me deixando mais nervosa do que estava, comecei meio que enlouquecida a esmurrar a maquina, mais nada do meu chocolate sair nem o dinheiro voltar.

- Me dá meu chocolate! – Falei zangada com a maquina, retornando a chorar, eu não entendia o porquê estar chorando por causa de um chocolate. – Ele me pertence! – Falei mais uma vez, minha voz saindo falha. – Eu odeio você, odeio você! – Esmurrei chorando, a máquina. – Não vou desistir de você, ta me ouvindo? És o único pra mim... Único... – Chutei e soquei a maquina chorando triste por Rony, tinha esquecido totalmente o motivo de estar ali esmurrando a máquina, só queria passar minha raiva pra ela. – Não vou deixar você ganhar, vou ter você de volta, ta ouvindo? Ta ouvindo desgraçado? Você vai voltar Rony... vai voltar... – Chutei com mais força e o chocolate e vários outros caíram, mais eu não dei atenção.

Encostei a testa na maquina cansada, quando senti um par de braços me abraçando e me aconchegando em seu corpo, me virei e dei de cara com Sirius me olhando profundamente, com uma mistura de pena e tristeza.

- Ele vai ficar bem. Rony é um menino forte e eu confio nele. E sabe por quê? – Ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando nos meus. – Porque ele te ama.

O impacto daquelas palavras, podiam ser facilmente comparadas com uma porrada sem aviso no estomago, daquelas que você fica sem ar. Eu não sabia se sorria ou chorava com a confirmação de Sirius. Rony já havia me dito que me amava, mas depois da briga, eu tinha voltado a ficar insegura novamente.

Ouvir aquilo tinha melhorado um pouco o meu astral, e pela primeira vez, depois de ficar sabendo do ocorrido com Rony, esbocei um sorriso torto, era mínimo, mais que para Sirius pareceu ser o premio que ele esperava, pois me abraçou forte e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

- Que tal guardar um pouco desses chocolates pro nosso ilustre Ronald Weasley, pois se conheço bem a peça, ele vai reclamar se não levarmos um pouco da festa pra ele. – Eu sorri concordando e me abaixei junto com ele catando chocolates ao leite para o meu amor, e eu agradecia internamente por Sirius ter feito minhas esperanças voltarem.

******************xxxxXXXXxxxx**

É tão chato quando as coisas ruins acontecem e você não pode fazer absolutamente nada para ajudar. É como se você fosse um completo inútil, incapaz de fazer algo bom. Neste exato momento me encontro assim. Christina Dawson a inútil.

Harry está tão infeliz, que é como se sua dor estivesse passando pra mim. Não me entendam mal. Harry é meu amigo, melhor amigo. O primeiro amigo que tenho realmente e não consigo deixar de fiar triste com sua angustia.

Vê-lo chorar junto com Gina por seu irmão e perceber que ele ainda se culpa é de cortar o coração. O clima está tão chato, todo chorando nessa sala de espera e nenhuma noticia, nada. Nem um _"não se preocupem, estamos cuidando de tudo!"__  
_  
É como se não existisse consideração.

Eu ainda custava acreditar que aquele garoto cheio de vida, que eu conheci no colégio, todo charmoso, brincalhão, estava agora numa mesa de cirurgia, tendo a cabeça aberta.

_"Tudo bem, sei que soou horrível, mais é minha opinião!"__  
_  
A vida realmente era sacana, uma engraçadinha que adora pregar peças na gente. Peças muito sem graças. Peças que machucam. Peças que destroem. Peças que nos fazem perder a esperança. Peças que às vezes nos fazem desistir.

Fico tão revoltada com essas coisas sem explicações, sem nexo. É como levar um tijolada na cabeça.

_"Certo, eu nunca levei uma tijolada na cabeça, mas to me sentindo como se tivesse!"_

Mas voltando, é como algo desse tipo, te deixa desorientado, sem rumo, sem saber o que fazer ou pensar. Resumindo, te deixa na merda!

- Vou pegar um chocolate quente pra mim, você quer? – Escutei a voz de Draco que estava sentado ao meu lado, eu tinha até esquecido da presença dele. Estranhei a cortesia.

- Está doente? – Perguntei debochada, e ele sorriu do jeito mais canalha possível.

- Não. Apenas usando algo que minha mãe me ensinou, educação, já ouviu falar? – Okay, definitivamente eu poderia ter dormindo sem essa, filho da puta!

- Era pra ser engraçado? – Falei irônica. – Não porque se era, me lembra da próxima vez para que eu possa fazer cócegas em mim mesma, para lhe dar algumas de minhas risadas. – Terminei sorrindo.

- Prometo que avisarei. – Ele falou se levantando e eu meio inconsciente o segui. – Ta me seguindo por quê? – Ele perguntou me fitando desconfiado.

- Não estou te seguindo, só vou pegar um chocolate quente pra mim. – Falei passando na sua frente.

- Posso pegá-lo pra você. – escutei ele as minhas costas.

- Pode deixar que eu mesma pego, não precisa tentar ser gentil comigo. – Respondi malcriada.

- Não estou tentando ser gentil, EU SOU GENTIL. – Não agüentei ouvir aquilo e comecei a rir baixinho, afinal de contas estávamos num hospital, gargalhar é sacanagem.

- Ó sim claro, muito gentil... – Eu ainda ria achando muita graça das palavras dele. – Draco Malfoy, rei da Gentileza. – Terminei debochadamente me curvando perante ele.

- Acabou? – Ele perguntou passando na minha frente.

- Sim majestade. – Brinquei de novo.

- Então vamos logo princesa. – Engoli minhas risadas e senti meu sangue ferver depois de ouvi-lo.

- Babaca. – Murmurei baixinho, mas não tão baixinho.

- Infantil. – Juro que se olhar matasse, ele estaria morto. Desgraçado.

Seguimos pelo corredor e achamos as máquinas, e num canto, sentados nas cadeiras, estavam Sirius e Mione, conversando. Ele segurava a mão dela e parecia tentar fazer com que ela esquecesse um pouco o sofrimento. Eu tinha achado Sirius um gato, apesar de ser mais velho, ele era um verdadeiro pedaço de mau caminho. Pra falar verdade ele era o caminho inteiro, e não um pedaço.

- Acho melhor não atrapalharmos, Sirius está tentando acalmar a Mione. – Ouvi a voz irritante do louro aguado novamente.

- Certo. – Concordei com ele, apesar de odiá-lo com todas as minhas forças, o infeliz tinha razão.

Chegamos em frente a maquina de chocolate quente e Draco começou a inserir o dinheiro e fazer os pedidos, percebi que ao invés e um copo, ele havia colocado dois no aparador, e me intriguei. Esperei ele terminar, observando disfarçadamente a silhueta dele encostada a maquina, esperando ela terminar.

Como o desgraçado era bonito. Dava ódio. Aquilo devia ser proibido, um cara tão intragável ser tão lindo, era revoltante. Tinha que ser igual às historias infantis, o vilão sempre é um cara horroroso, feio que dói, e não lindo de morrer, fala sério! Fica até difícil odiar assim!

Ele não podia ter uma verruga naquele nariz arrebitado? Ou quem sabe banguela? Sei lá, poxa, um dentinho só, era tudo o que eu queria, apenas um dente faltando? Mas nãooooooo, o filho da mãe é perfeito, e eu ouso até falar, que mesmo que tivesse dentes faltando e verrugas espalhadas por toda cara, o nojento seria lindo do mesmo jeito. Agora me digam, vocês perceberam a gravidade da situação? O cara é lindo, gostoso, rico, inteligente e um expert na arte da sedução, cara isso é pior que tortura, pode crer! É o próprio pecado caminhando pela terra!

Enquanto eu o olhava, como se ele fosse um delicioso pão doce gigante, quentinho e saboroso, acho que ele percebeu a insistência do meu olhar e me encarou sorrindo cheio de charme, deixando minhas pernas frágeis, e a boca seca, tão seca, que parecia que eu não ingeria líquido há dias.

_"Christina Dawson, não cora sua imbecil, não cora!"_ – Minha mente gritava desesperada, enquanto eu sentia a face arder. _"Maldição!"__  
_  
- Algum problema? – Sim! Você devia ser feio! Senti muita vontade de dizer isso, mais engoli a vontade.

- Não, nenhum. – Tentei parecer menos embaraçada possível. – Já terminou?

- Já. – Vi ele se abaixando e pegando os dois copos de chocolate quente e direcionar um a mim. – Toma logo se não vai esfriar.

- Não precisava. – Argumentei.

- Pega logo Christina, ta queimando minha mão. – Peguei o copo e nossos dedos se encostaram, tentei agir natural depois daquele toque que pareceu esquentar todas as partes do meu corpo.

- Obrigado. – Murmurei, sentindo o rosto esquentar de novo.

- Viu, eu sou gentil? – Por mais raiva que me desse aquele comentário dele, eu sorri. Ele estava certo, ele era gentil. Gentil e lindo.

_"Merda! Eu não acredito que corei de novo!"__  
_

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

3 horas mais tarde...

Estávamos ainda naquela expectativa, Rony já tinha saindo da sala de cirurgia, mais ainda não podíamos vê-lo. O medico tinha nos dito que a operação dele tinha sido um sucesso, e agora era só esperar. O Dr. Norris tinha tirado um peso de nossas costas, e eu não via a hora de poder ver meu irmão, companheiro de tantas maluquices. O médico que o operou só disse que ele ficaria na observação, e que amanhã liberaria as visitas, sendo um de cada vez, e cinco minutos no máximo, pois Rony precisava daqui por diante de bastante descanso.

Mamãe e papai pareceram mais aliviados com a noticia. Hermione esboçou um sorriso tão grande que contagiou a todos na sala de espera. Era realmente um alívio saber que agora o perigo já tinha passado.

Enquanto todos se abraçavam e comentavam uns com os outros a felicidade pela boa noticia, vi Gina sair sorrateiramente da sala de espera. Prestando a atenção para que ninguém percebesse sai também e a segui.

Percebi que ela se dirigia a saída do hospital, indo pro estacionamento. Vi que ela se aproximou do lugar onde o carro de Sirius estava estacionado. Ela se encostou ao carro e baixou a cabeça, olhando pros pés, com um interesse estranho. Me aproximei dela lentamente e me pus ao seu lado.

- Bonita sandália. – Brinquei tentando lhe arrancar um sorriso, mais ela nem se que se mexeu. – Hei! Foguinho o que foi? – Aquilo pareceu chamar a sua atenção que ela desviou seus olhos dos próprios pés e me fitou profundamente.

- Eu te amo. – Eu esperava por qualquer coisa, menos ouvir aquelas palavras dela. Tinha ficado mudo, como se de uma hora pra outra eu tivesse perdido toda a capacidade de falar.

Ela voltou com a olhar para os próprios pés. Percebi que tremia o corpo e me aproximei dela com o coração batendo a mil. Vi que Gina chorava, as lágrimas mudas escorriam de seus olhos fechados. Ela mordia o lábio inferior com força, quase os ferindo. Não conseguia entender a repentina declaração dela. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, claro que não! Mais ela parecia tão estranha, frágil, ali chorando na minha frente. E aquela declaração por mais que eu tivesse gostado, não cabia com a situação, era como chorar em festa de aniversario e gargalhar num enterro! Sei lá como explicar, era algo inesperado, Isso! Inesperado com certeza é a palavra certa para essa ocasião.

- Gi... – Eu não consegui falar nada, apenas senti o cheiro agradável do seu perfume invadindo meu nariz quando ela se jogou nos meus braços.

Ela me apertava e chorava ainda mais. Levei minha mão direita a sua cabeça e comecei a acariciar os cabelos ruivos. Ela soluçava e aquilo estava me desesperando. Poxa! Gina não tinha que estar chorando e sim feliz, afinal Rony estava bem, ele ficaria bem.

Foi então que uma luz se acendeu na minha cabeça. Eu tinha acabado de me dar conta o porquê da Gina estar daquele jeito. Apesar de brigarem, Gina e Rony eram bastante unidos, como se fossem gêmeos. E aquilo tinha a afetado realmente, mais do que a mim, e só agora Gina estava se permitindo colocar toda a angustia pra fora. Ela devia esta sentindo medo, medo de perder a pessoa que ama então por isso que... que... Deus! Então ela me ama e tem medo de me perder?

Mesmo sabendo que ela estava chorando, me permiti rir, a alegria tinha tomado o meu ser. Eu sabia que Gina gostava de mim, ela já tinha provado isso, mas ouvir de sua boca aquele _"Te amo"_ tão caloroso e tão cheio de sentimentos, era como ter o Natal mais cedo. Não melhor, ter o Natal com ela, mais cedo!

Já tinha escutado Gina dizer que me amava. Quando ela se entregou pra mim, havia me dito que me amava, mas não parecia com o _"Eu te amo"_ de agora. A força dessas palavras agora tinha sido mais intensa, mais profunda, como se ela estivesse arrancado do fundo da sua alma.

Ela ainda chorava e eu sem conseguir controlar a euforia, me afastei um pouco dela e ergui seu rosto, com a mão em seu queixo. Ela me fitou com os olhos molhados, e vermelhos. O nariz numa coloração meio rosada, e a boca meio arroxeada, por conta das mordida que ela dava para tentar controlar o choro. Sorri pra ela, sentindo-me muito feliz por tê-la ali, nos meus braços. Ela retribuiu o gesto, e sem conseguir mais esperar, a puxei para mais perto e capturei os lábios que eu tanto amava.

Escutei uma exclamação por parte dela. Sorri em seus lábios, o beijo que era pra ser carinhoso e devagar ficou ardente e rápido. A apertei mais nos meus braços, não permitindo nenhum espaço entre a gente, a queria perto, muito perto. Colada em mim.

Senti sua mão na minha nuca, os dedos finos entrando entre os cabelos e passando a unha devagar. Aquilo foi como um botão, pois tudo no meu corpo passou a reagir de forma mais desesperada. Eu a queria. Queria muito. Meu corpo gritava pelo dela, quase me assustando. Girei no meu eixo sem deixar de beijá-la e a encostei no carro. Prensei meu corpo ao dela e Gina gemeu longamente nos meus lábios. Sua outra mão descia pelas minhas costas me provocando arrepios deliciosos e incontroláveis. Tive vontade de lhe arrancar a roupa quando a ruiva segurou minha bunda forte me trazendo para mais perto dela, roçando mais ainda seu corpo no meu.

As coisas estavam sem freio pra gente, mas eu não ligava, só queria ficar ali com ela. Beijar aqueles lábios de morango. Derreter-me em sua boca. Gina escorregou sua mão para baixo da minha blusa e começou a arranhar minhas costas lentamente. Afastei-me de seus lábios e soltei um barulho estranho, que tirou gargalhadas da ruiva.

- Achou... engraçado? – Perguntei meio ofegante.

- Não. – Ela falou. Estranhei a resposta.

- Se não foi engraçado, porque riu então?

- Foi gostoso, estimulante, prazeroso, enfim, me deixou com tesão. – Céus! Se ela queria que meu pobre corpo entrasse em combustão, ela com certeza estava conseguindo.

- Sabe, você não devia cutucar algo que está adormecido. – Falei quase se me conter.

- Adormecido? – Gina perguntou rindo. – Pois pra mim não está parecendo nada adormecido. – Terminando de falar, ela ondulou o corpo junto ao meu, roçando sua parte intima na minha, me provocando, minha calça tinha ficado ligeiramente mais apertada.

- Gina não me provoque – Falei com um último aviso pra aquela ruiva que estava me enlouquecendo com as sua investidas.

- Não estou provocando Harry. – Ela respondeu cinicamente, tive vontade de gargalhar dela.

- Não? – Perguntei divertido, mais logo engoli as risadas, pois ela ondulou o corpo novamente. – Pára... pára se não vou te amar aqui mesmo nesse estacionamento.

- Calma Harry. – Ela sussurrou no meu ouvindo, fazendo todos os meus pêlos gritarem para o alto. – Deixa pra me amar em casa. – Terminou sussurrando e em seguida chupando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Aquilo levou todo meu alto controle pro espaço, e quando percebi, já tinha lhe pego pela nuca e a beijava com todo o meu fogo. Tudo parecia tão quente, quase febril. Nossas línguas dançavam numa dança erótica, fazendo nos dois gemer sem pudor algum.

Quem passasse naquele momento ali, veria um casal quase arrancando a roupa um do outro, mais eu não estava ligando, apenas ligava para o desejo que transbordava dos meus poros.

O beijo ia cada vez mais se aprofundando, cada vez mais explorador, cada vez mais exigente. Minha outra mão estava quase lhe chegando ao seio, por baixo da blusa, quando ouvi meio de longe alguém soltar um enorme grito.

Me afastei de Gina rapidamente e percebi que ela estava meio desorientada, assim como eu, e quando eu olhei na direção do grito, pensei seriamente em enfiar a cara com toda força naquele chão do estacionamento, pra quem sabe , abrir um buraco e nunca mais sair de lá, tal era minha vergonha e embaraço. Pois ali, com as mãos no rosto, olhos esbugalhados e a cara mais chocada que eu já tinha visto em todo a minha vida, estava Molly Weasley, com Sirius ao seu lado.

**********************Continua...**

**************************N/A:** Aéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**********************Aleluia irmão eu acabei o cap.!**

**********************Peço mil desculpas pelo atraso, mais tive uns problemas e não tive como postar antes.**

**********************O cap. esta pequeno, mas prometo compensar com o outro, valeu!**

**********************Bom vamos a perguntinhas básicas...**

**********************Gostaram? Tava muito chato? Muito lenga lenga?**

**********************Sei que provavelmente os amantes do casal Mione e Rony querem me matar nesse momento, mas galera, não fiquem bravos, como eu já disse essa coisa ia rolar mesmo, pois a idéia da fic é antiga. Mas tudo vai correr bem.**

**********************E o que acharam do amasso de Harry e Gina? Eu gostei de escrevê-lo, pois eu já esperava pra passar essa cena pro papel há muito tempo! Acho que ficou legal.**

**********************O que será que vai rolar no próximo? O que Sra. Weasley vai dizer, será que ela vai permitir, ou vai ser contra?**

**********************Bom, galerinha é isso...**

**********************Infelizmente não posso responder os reviews, meu pc ainda está ruim...**

**********************Um big beijo pra todos...**

**********************Mandem um monte de reviews...**

**********************Amo todos vcs...**

**********************Arinha**

**********************Beta da Ara, Débora Black:**

**********************desmaiada!**

**********************Totalmente em choque (assim como vocês) com a descoberta da Sra. Weasley!esse Capitulo foi muito perfeito neh gente? Eu sinceramente adorei o acidente! corre!**

**********************Naum me matem ! calma calma! Acho que a Mione e o Rony precisavam dessa sacudida, para ver que o amor deles eh forte demais...e que nem nada nem ninguém, principalmente a nojenta da Débora(gosto menos do meu nome,agora ¬¬) vai separá-los. E quanto á Harry e Gi...Ameeeiii! Vcs naum? Essa cena foi tudo de baum!**

**********************se abanando!**

**********************É isso pessoal! Eu amo Betar pra Arinha! XD**

**********************Ps. Apesar de meu nome ser Débora, não me odeiem! Eu não sou loura (tenho o cabelo vermelho e preto com um franjão azul XD), acho que naum sou nojenta. E amo Rony e Mione juntinhos!**


	13. CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO XII**

- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? – Ouvi mamãe gritar histérica ao lado de Sirius.

Senti que todo meu sangue tinha fugido do meu corpo. Não esperava que mamãe me pegasse ali daquela forma. Meu coração batia a mil e queria desesperadamente sumir do planeta.

Harry não parecia melhor do que eu. Estava tão pálido, que em minha opinião estava quase se igualando a mármore. A expressão aterrorizada dele faria qualquer um rir, mas a situação não permitia tal ato. Na certa se ele fizesse algo desse tipo, perderia a cabeça de forma nada bonita, a julgar pelo olhar de mamãe.

- ANDEM... ESTOU ESPERANDO! – Ela gritou se aproximando da gente, nos encolhemos com medo dela, sem saber o que dizer.

Mamãe estava a nossa frente; podia sentir sua respiração quente sobre nós, respiração descontrolada, o rosto vermelho, olhando de Harry para mim, de um jeito que me fizera perguntar se aquela realmente era minha mãe. Ela estava irreconhecível, nunca a tinha visto tão descontrolada como agora.

- Calma Molly, você está muito nervosa. – Sirius tentou nos ajudar, se juntando a ela.

- VOCÊ NÃO SE META SIRIUS! – Ela gritou mais escandalosamente.

- Mamãe... – Eu arrisquei cheia de medo, já que Harry parecia ter engolido a própria língua.

- VOCÊS POR ACASO TÊM NOÇÃO DO QUE ESTAVAM FAZENDO? DA TRISTEZA QUE ESTÃO ME DANDO? DO PECADO QUE ESTÃO COMETENDO? – Mamãe falava de forma tão dramática que chegava a dar raiva. Harry se encolhia a cada investida de dela e aquilo me deixava mais indignada.

- Mamãe... – Tentei mais uma vez, mais ela parecia está manifestada; gritava sem parar, atraindo olhares de curiosas pra gente.

- Se a senhora puder nos escutar... – Escutei Harry tentar também uma comunicação, mas aquilo realmente estava difícil.

- EU CRIEI VOCÊ. – Ela virou para Harry o encarando, quase que espumando. – TE DEI CARINHO, ATENÇÃO, AMOR INCONDICIONAL. – Cada palavra dela, parecia machucar cada vez mais Harry. – E É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ RETRIBUI O QUE EU LHE DEI? ME TRAÍNDO? – Percebi que Harry ficou arrasado com as palavras de mamãe.

- Molly, por favor... – Sirius tentou inutilmente.

- MEU DEUS, VOCÊS SÃO IRMÃOS! – Escutei mais outro berro escandaloso de mamãe. E ouvir aquilo pra mim foi a gota d'água.

- NÃO SOMOS IRMÃOS MAMÃE! – Gritei nervosa, não agüentando mais toda aquela pressão.

PLAFT! – Mamãe me deu um tapa totalmente fora do controle. Meu rosto explodiu numa dor muito grande, sentia a bochecha arder como se tivesse acabado de queimá-la. Meus olhos lacrimejaram de dor.

Silêncio.

Foi algo tão inusitado, que ninguém ousou falar nada. Mamãe tinha acabado de me bater. Parecia que eu estava vivendo numa dimensão paralela. Algo completamente anormal. Sirius tinha a boca aberta em espanto, Harry a olhava com a expressão muito estranha, como se estivesse com raiva e chocado ao mesmo tempo.

Vi de relance que ela me olhava com a cara totalmente abismada, como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de fazer. Ela ergueu as mãos em espanto. Abria e fechava a boca, como se as palavras tivessem perdido o caminho até a mesma.

Senti os braços de Harry me envolvendo, num abraço reconfortante. E me deixei descansar o rosto em seu peito, triste com a atitude de mamãe. Minhas lágrimas de mágoa escorreram do meu rosto, enquanto eu sentia o rosto ainda arder por conta do tapa.

- Eu não sou seu filho. – Escutei Harry dizer e ergui o rosto para olhá-lo e ver a reação de mamãe com aquela afirmação.

Notei que ela não esperava aquelas palavras dele. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando, e ela o olhava com muita tristeza.

- Vou agradecer pelo resto da minha vida, o que a senhora fez por mim. – Harry falava calmamente, enquanto mamãe começava a tremer. De raiva? Eu não saberia dizer. – Mas a senhora tem que entender que Gina e eu não somos irmãos. – As lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos dela. – Sei que me criou como seu filho, mas não sou seu filho.

- É... você não é. – Ouvimos ela falar com a voz embargada. – Você realmente não é meu filho.

Novamente ficamos em silêncio. Eu continuava abraçada a Harry, e este sustentava o olhar em direção a mamãe. Sirius parecia desolado ao lado dela, como se estivesse sentindo a dor do afilhado.

- Vamos Sirius, eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui. – Pronunciou as palavras meio enroladas, mamãe parecia controlar com muita força e determinação o choro.

Ela e o padrinho de Harry se dirigiram ao carro do mesmo. Ele nos encarou por um tempo, e logo em seguida deu a partida no carro e foi embora nos deixando ali no estacionamento, mais pra baixo que qualquer coisa.

Afundei meu rosto de novo no ombro de Harry e o senti me abraçar. Aquilo foi bom, ele me passava força. Me sentia protegida, como se nada de mal pudesse me acontecer em seus braços. Ele se distanciou um pouco de mim e me olhou nos olhos.

- Sinto muito. – Falou me fitando e acariciando o lugar onde mamãe tinha batido. – Está doendo muito? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Mais ou menos. – Fiz uma careta, quando senti os dedos dele passar por cima da área dolorida. – Só quero sair daqui, e esquecer por enquanto o que aconteceu. – Ele concordou comigo.

- Vamos sair daqui então. – Senti sua mão nas minhas costas me direcionando a saída do estacionamento.

- Harry, não quero ir para casa. – Falei o encarando triste. Nunca imaginei que as coisas tomariam aquele rumo.

- Não iremos. – Sorriu compreensivo. – Vou te levar ao meu lugar favorito. – Fiquei curiosa, mais não perguntei nada. Queria apenas sair daquele lugar e esquecer o que tinha acabado de acontecer ali.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Eu tinha me despedido da Sr. Weasley, na recepção do hospital. Fiquei mais aliviada com as noticias de que Rony já estava fora de perigo. Todos pareciam estar agora relaxados e prontos pra dar um pouco de rumo nas próprias vidas, já que aquele acidente tinha feito um rebuliço na vida de todos.

Draco estava ao meu lado, continuava a ser gentil e aquilo estava me deixando um pouco apreensiva, sei lá, meu coração não parava de bater exageradamente, como se fosse pular para fora do peito, principalmente quando nos encarávamos. Era como se alguém desse uma pancada muito forte nas minhas costas, fazendo meu pobre coração bater na garganta.

Ele tinha insistido pra que eu aceitasse sua carona, eu no começo me neguei; muitas vezes por sinal, mas ele era insistente, e eu acabei cedendo. Afinal de contas, uma carona não iria me matar, não é mesmo?

Já estávamos a meio caminho de casa, e não tínhamos trocado nenhuma palavra, nem se quer um olhar. Estava me sentindo um pouco constrangida, pois naquele silêncio todo, a única coisa ouvida por mim, era meus batimentos cardíacos, que estavam mais desenfreados do que nunca.

Queria acabar com aquele silêncio, mas o meu medo de abrir a boca e falar alguma idiotice era enorme. Eu não sabia o motivo de está com medo dele, de falar com ele. Parecia que uma força invisível tomou conta de mim, me deixando como uma menina bobinha que tem medo de falar com rapazes bonitinhos.

Okay, quem eu quero enganar? Malfoy simplesmente não é um rapaz bonitinho, e sim um rapaz lindo, maravilhoso, todo bom, o cara sabe? Na boa, não dar para chamar esse deus nórdico de bonitinho, é até pecado!

Tentei disfarçadamente olhar para ele e me segurei bravamente na minha cadeira para não agarrá-lo. Seu jeito displicente de dirigir, segurando o volante com uma mão e com a outra segurando a marcha, é tão charmosa, que eu fico me perguntando, se ele tem noção de como fica absolutamente tentador dessa forma? Tudo bem, vocês provavelmente estão me achando maluca por achar um cara dirigindo tentador, mais eu tenho certeza que se algum de vocês estivesse no meu lugar, com certeza estariam babando como eu! A visão é privilegiada demais para não babar. Sem contar que ele está de óculos escuros, mesmo sendo inicio de noite, não deixa de ser charmoso, e eu não saberia dizer se são os óculos que lhe caem bem ou se é ele que cai bem nos óculos?

- Sabia que é muito desconfortável pra mim, quando uma pessoa fica me olhando insistentemente? – Ele falou sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

"_Ó maravilha... Era tudo o que eu queria; ele perceber que eu não consigo nem por um minuto parar de olhá-lo. Será que se eu me jogar por essa janela, ele irá notar? Ô Mico meu Deus!"_

- Não estou te olhando. – Fiz um esforço enorme para passar credibilidade, mas devia estar muito aparente que eu estava mentindo, pois ele sorriu de canto e eu quase arfei, quase.

- Claro; provavelmente você está olhando meus óculos e os achando bonito? – Ele perguntou ironicamente.

- É... é exatamente isso. – Mergulhei na desculpa, na maior cara de pau. – Seus óculos realmente são muito lindos.

- É os óculos que são lindos, ou o dono dos óculos? – Draco perguntou me fitando profundamente, já que tínhamos parado num sinal. Senti a face queimar, mas não ia demonstrar fraqueza. Ahhh! Isso eu não ia mesmo.

- Você não tem espelho em casa? – Perguntei debochada.

- Por quê? – Ele perguntou divertido.

- Possivelmente não tem, já que se acha lindo. – Falei falsamente; juro que vou ganhar um prêmio de melhor mentirosa.

- Respondendo a sua pergunta Krika, eu tenho sim um espelho. Um não; vários, por exemplo, tenho um no teto acima da minha cama; muito útil, pra sua informação. – Ele exibiu um sorriso muito safado e eu senti meu rosto arder de novo.

"_Tarado!"_

- Pois você devia prestar mais atenção no que esse espelho está refletindo Malfoy. – Falei malcriada.

- Eu presto Krikinha, você não imagina como eu presto atenção nos reflexos desse espelho. – E com isso ele desviou de mim e voltou a atenção a estrada, pois o sinal tinha aberto.

Fiquei com a boca escancarada. Ele realmente tinha dito o que eu tinha entendido? Deus, mas aquele garoto era mais tarado do que eu pensei. Um tarado gostoso, mais mesmo assim tarado. E muito atrevido, como ele ousava falar aquilo pra mim? O infeliz parece que adora me desconcertar! Me deixar nervosa e com o rosto todo vermelho.

Continuamos mudos o resto do caminho, novamente pra variar, eu não me atrevia mais a olhar para a cara dele. Primeiro: não queria que ele se gabasse por eu não conseguir controlar meus hormônios e babar por ele. Segundo: não estava a fim de bater boca de novo com ele e acabar ouvindo o que eu não queria, ou seja, que ele é muito bom amante e eu estou louca pra comprovar!

Quando chegamos em frente a minha casa, eu me pus a tentar soltar o cinto de segurança, pra sumir logo de vez daquele carro.

- Valeu pela carona. – Respondi nervosa tentando soltar o cinto, mas este parecia preso, e minhas mãos tremidas me traíam e só dificultavam as coisas.

Soltei um risinho nervoso, quando vi que estava ganhando uma tremenda surra do cinto, que não abria por nada nesse mundo. Parecia sacanagem.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la. – Ouvi a voz de Draco e nem tive tempo de tirar minha mão da trava do cinto. Logo senti sua mão fria em cima da minha.

Senti um choque lento subir pela minha mão, passando pelo meu braço e se espalhando pelo corpo de forma vagarosa e tremendamente excitante. Engoli em seco quando senti ele apertar minha mão, de um jeito delicado e protetor. Tentei puxá-la mais não consegui, ele prendia minha mão abaixo da sua, e aquilo estava me deixando mais nervosa e febril, pois meu corpo esquentou consideravelmente.

- É assim que se faz. – Escutei a voz dele rouca, e depois os dedos dele pressionando o meu no botão da trava do cinto. Ouvi um "click" e o cinto abriu.

- Obri-gado. – Falei meio engasgada, pois ele não parava de me olhar.

Ele não respondeu. O mundo parecia que tinha parado ao nosso redor. Minha boca estava tão seca que eu lambia os lábios a cada cinco segundos, minha mão já estava formigando embaixo da dele. Vi-o levar sua outra mão aos óculos e tira-lo bem devagar, e aquilo tinha sido minha perdição. A visão de seus olhos cinza, como ferro derretido, fez minha estomago da uma volta de 360º graus e congelar rapidamente.

- Acho... acho que... – Eu não sabia o que falar para sair daquela situação. Estava dividida demais, por um lado, queria correr dali e pelo outro queria provar aqueles lábios tão tentadoramente lindos.

Enquanto eu tentava achar uma saída na minha cabeça confusa, senti a mão de Draco, que tinha soltado a minha, deslizar pelo meu rosto. O olhei assustada e comecei a respirar pesadamente, mesmo que eu não quisesse, meus olhos foram fechando, como se uma força mais forte que eu os comandasse. Ele acariciava meu rosto com seus dedos frios, meu corpo inteiro estava arrepiado, e quando eu pensei que não fosse sentir mais nada, vi meu corpo quase explodir quando ele passou de leve o polegar nos meus lábios.

Não consegui segurar o suspiro, abri meus olhos lentamente e vi Draco olhando pro meus lábios de um jeito que fez todo meu corpo entrar em ebulição. Ele parecia desesperado para me beijar, e eu com certeza estava tão desesperada quanto ele.

Eu continuava na mesma posição, mais Draco não, ele se aproximava lentamente de mim, deslizando a mão para minha nuca, e quando dei por mim, estava sentindo os lábios macios do louro nos meus.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

Leveza. Acho que essa era a palavra ideal para descrever o estado do meu coração, pois nesse momento ele se encontrava leve, o peso do desespero tinha saído e só eu sabia como era bom, respirar sem sentir vontade de morrer. Eu sei que posso estar sendo um pouco dramática, mas antes de receber noticias de Rony, o amor da minha vida, eu estava sentindo dor. Dor ao respirar, dor nas batidas fracas do meu coração, dor na cabeça, dor nos olhos de tanto chorar. Dor nos lábios de tanto os morder, por estar nervosa pela falta de notícias. Dor na alma por não poder estar ao seu lado e segurar sua mão. Eram tantas dores que estava difícil descobrir qual me machucava mais.

Estava louca de vontade para estar ao lado dele, mais as visitas ainda não eram permitidas, de acordo com o médico, Rony só poderia receber visitas amanhã, e por pouquíssimos minutos e só os familiares.

Não conseguia guardar a ansiedade. Queria muito vê-lo, tocá-lo, sentir sua pele, tocar nos seus cabelos. Tinha tantas saudades, que parecia que eu não o via a séculos, nem parecia que a gente tinha ficado junto aquela manhã.

Vi pelo vidro da sala de espera que mamãe conversava com o Sr. Weasley, este parecia mais aliviado, não chorava mais e nem estava com aquelas linhas de expressões fortes marcando o rosto dele. Parecia até mais alegre, e eu conseguia até ver ele sorrindo com alguma coisa que mamãe dizia, não era gargalhadas, mas já era alguma coisa.

Encostei a cabeça no encosto da cadeira onde eu estava sentada, e fechei meus olhos me permitindo descansa-los um pouco. Estava com fome, e com um pouco de sono, mas nada me tiraria daquele hospital, estava disposta a ficar lá até que Rony acordasse.

- Filha? – Escutei a voz de mamãe. Abri os olhos para encará-la. – Vamos pra casa, você precisa descansar.

- Não mamãe, eu quero ficar. – Respondi sentindo os olhos pesarem, aquele dia realmente tinha me castigado, me sentia morta de cansaço.

- Hermione, você mal se agüenta, minha filha. – Ela tentou mais uma vez. – Vamos e amanhã cedo eu te deixo aqui no hospital.

- Mamãe...

- Por favor, minha filha; ficarei preocupada com você. – O olhar que ela me deu, me deixou sem alternativa, a não ser obedecer.

- Está bem mamãe, mas amanhã eu venho correndo pra cá. – Ela sorriu pra mim concordando.

- Combinado então. – Sorriu pra mim parecendo aliviada.

Despedi-me do Sr. Weasley e acompanhei mamãe para fora do Hospital, rumo ao estacionamento.

E o que eu mais ansiava naquele momento era dormir, nos braços do meu ruivo na minha cama fofinha. Bom, pelo menos eu iria cumprir metade daquele desejo, e infelizmente não seria a metade que eu mais queria.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

Magnífico.

Essa de fato ela a palavra que descrevia o local em que eu me encontrava no exato momento. Nunca tinha vindo aqui, nem sabia de sua existência. Tudo parecia ser tão perfeito, tão delicado, como se a qualquer momento fosse se desmanchar, sumir, acabar.

Parecia um local turístico. Sabe aquele tipo de local que os turistas tiram foto, por sua paisagem? Pois é, o local era exatamente assim. Lindo e majestoso, e o melhor, completamente inabitável.

Uma área grande, com muitas árvores; uma vista panorâmica de quase toda cidade, e pra completar, quase toda a nossa volta continha flores, de todos os tipos possíveis. Em árvores, em pequenos arbustos, no chão, por todo quanto que a gente pudesse enxergar. Mesmo que estivesse um pouco difícil por estar escurecendo. Mas Harry parecia habituado a andar por esse novo local, o vi indo a uma parte do lugar um pouco afastado, me deixando ali na clareira, de onde eu podia ver o céu, estava com um pacote nas mãos, um lanche que tínhamos comprado pra forrar o estomago.

Enquanto segurava nossos lanches, comecei a ficar preocupada por estar no meio do mato com Harry, não por estar com ele, e sim por ser perigoso, poderia ter qualquer um escondido por entre aqueles matos, pronto pra assaltar, ou quem sabe pior.

- Harry, o que está fazendo? – Perguntei quando o vi se abaixar perto de uma árvore.

- Só um minuto. – A curiosidade estava me matando.

Tentei espiar de onde eu estava, mais não conseguia ver nada, por dois motivos, um ele estava bem de frente, me impedindo de ver o que ele estava tramando, segundo, estava escuro, ainda não era noite completo, mas ali já estava escuro.

- Achei! – Ouvi ele pronunciar eufórico.

Vi ele vindo em minha direção com uma espécie de manta e uma lanterna na mão, daquelas que a gente pendura em casa pra caso de perda de energia. Parecia mais um abajur moderno, do que uma lanterna.

- De onde você tirou isso? – Estava mais curiosa, depois disso.

- Sempre venho aqui pra espairecer um pouco, a manta e a lanterna são minhas. - Ele explicou enquanto forrava a manta escura no chão.

Assim que forrou o chão com a manta, e colocou a lanterna de modo que ela iluminasse ao nosso redor, ele me convidou pra sentar ao seu lado. Sentei e foi como se só agora eu começasse a me dar conta que estava completamente sozinha com Harry, no meio do mato, sem viva alma para nos interromper em qualquer coisa que fizermos. Só o fato de pensar que poderemos fazer algo mais, mais... Deus! Já me deixa com a face quente.

- Você está com fome? – Fui sugada de volta dos meus loucos e impuros devaneios.

- Pra falar a verdade não. – Tinha falado a verdade, eu ainda não conseguia comer, estava agitada demais.

- Certo, então irei deixar nossos lanches aqui do lado, caso tenha fome. – Balancei a cabeça concordando.

O silêncio pairou ao nosso redor, eu parecia que tinha engolido a língua, e Harry aparentava estar nervoso demais para puxar algum assunto.

Era tão estranho estar com ele, sozinha, depois de tudo que já houve com a gente. Tanta coisa já aconteceu, tantas brigas, tantos beijos roubados, tantos suspiros contidos, tanto desejo acumulado, tanto amor...

- Meu pai, me deixou o endereço desse local, naquele álbum que ganhei no dia que me contaram tudo. – Arregalei meus olhos, perplexa. – Desde então vem sendo meu local favorito, sempre venho aqui pra colocar as idéias no lugar. – O olhei mais atentamente e pensei comigo mesma, quantas garotas ele devia ter trazido ali. – Você é a primeira pessoa que trago aqui. – Por mais que eu tentasse não consegui conter o sorriso que se formou em meus lábios.

- Verdade?

- Uhum. – Ele respondeu correspondendo o meu olhar.

Senti o corpo tremer, mais não era de frio, estava quente, muito quente naquele local pra sentir frio.

- Me sinto extremamente culpado pelo o que houve... – Não deixei que ele terminasse, lhe calei com um beijo.

- Eu quero esquecer esse assunto hoje, apenas quero ficar com você. – Pude ver que Harry não esperava por isso.

Novamente não lhe dei espaço nem tempo para expressar sua opinião, o agarrei pela gola de sua blusa e o puxei para junto de mim, o envolvendo com a minha boca, num beijo quente e desejoso.

Escutei um gemido baixo quando invadi a sua boca, com a minha língua lhe explorando, lhe acariciando, o puxei mais ainda e senti o peso de Harry caindo levemente sobre o meu corpo, sem deixar de nos beijar nem um minuto.

Deitei na manta com Harry em cima de mim, eu estava enlouquecida de prazer, desejo, queria muito lhe arrancar as roupas, senti-lo dentro de mim, a saudade que eu tinha de seu corpo fazia o meu gritar pelo dele.

Subi sua blusa lentamente, arranhando o local descoberto com minhas unhas, fazendo o moreno grunhir. Delirei de prazer, quando ouvi o barulho lhe escapando pela garganta, abafado por conta de meus lábios, que estavam ainda colados nos dele.

Puxei sua blusa mais pra cima, desgrudei minha boca da dele, e lhe passei a camisa pela cabeça, a largando do lado da gente. Meu corpo parecia o próprio vulcão em erupção. O corpo dele estava quente em cima do meu, o prensando, movimentando em cima de mim, imitando os movimentos sexuais. Se ambos estivessem nus, eu na certa estaria sendo invadida por ele. Já que os movimentos me faziam sentir o seu sexo pulsando sobre o meu, a molhando e deixando desesperada pelo dele.

Num movimento rápido me pus em cima dele, sentada por cima, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Harry fez menção de vim me beijar novamente, mais eu não deixei. O detive com minha mão aberta no seu peito; deslizei minhas mãos lentamente pelo meu corpo o provocando, e tirei minha blusa numa dança erótica, rebolando em cima dele e o torturando com o meu striptease.

Eu não estava usando sutiã, e pelo o que eu vi, aquilo só fez deixar Harry ainda mais louco de vontade. Peguei uma de suas mãos e levei ao meu seio direito e comecei a incentivá-lo a me acariciar. Não foi preciso muito, já que passados alguns segundos, Harry já me tocava de um jeito enlouquecedor. Meus mamilos estavam rígidos, meu corpo queimava; um calor cruciante, minha boca estava seca. O puxei para mim e lhe capturei os lábios novamente.

Nos beijávamos como se fosse a primeira vez, um beijo carinhoso, cheio de saudades, amor, paixão. Senti Harry trocar de posição comigo e ficar por cima de mim. Separou seus lábios do meu, mais foi apenas por um segundo, logo estávamos nos beijando novamente. Aquele beijo que fazia minha alma se aquecer, minha mente viajar, minha razão desaparecer.

Fazia tanto tempo que queríamos aquilo, tantas noites sem sono, tantos desejos reprimidos, tantos vontades contidas, tantos sonhos quentes, tantos banhos frios pra esfriar os ânimos...

A vontade me consumindo, me deixando com os pensamentos completamente insanos, comecei a abrir a calça de Harry rapidamente, louca de vontade que ele me possuísse logo.

- Você... Tem certeza? – Harry arfou ao me perguntar. Seus olhos brilhavam como duas labaredas.

- Como eu nunca tive em toda minha vida... – Murmurei junto com um gemido, que escapou dos meus lábios quando Harry tomou meus lábios novamente.

Rapidamente ele se livrou da calça que estava usando, e da cueca também. Engoli em seco quando o vi nu, de novo. Fazia tanto tempo. Vi ele levar as mãos a minha bermuda e depois olhar pra mim, como se pedisse permissão para o que ia fazer. Balancei a cabeça o incentivando e me vi ficando completamente nua de frente a ele, novamente.

Escutei quando ele puxou o ar com força, ele parecia extasiado em me ver daquele jeito, como se fosse a primeira vez. Cheguei a ficar com um pouco de vergonha, devido seu olhar tão minucioso em meu corpo.

- Você é linda. – Sorri ao ouvir aquelas palavras sair de sua boca.

Me derreti, e o puxei para os meu braços o envolvendo com minhas pernas. Eu o queria desesperadamente dentro de mim. Queria o sentir novamente. Mas dessa vez queria que tudo fosse diferente, e eu sabia que seria, pois agora, nós não estaríamos fazendo apenas porque o outro não agüentou e sucumbiu, e sim porque havia amor e desejo de ambas das partes.

- Me faz sua... só sua... de novo. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, lhe arrepiando os pêlos da nuca.

Harry praticamente nem esperou eu terminar, me invadiu numa fome desesperada, e força. Quase que brutal, me deixando anestesiada de prazer. Soltei um gemido longo, não contava com aquela invasão inesperada e tão forte. Ele ergueu minhas mãos a cima de minha cabeça, as prendendo e começou a se movimentar dentro de mim, lentamente, me provocando.

Parecia se deliciar a cada lamuria ou gemido que eu soltava. Me capturava os lábios cheios de volúpia, me deixando cada vez mais a sua mercê. Meu corpo gritava pelo dele, querendo mais, cada vez mais. Movimentava meu quadril em direção a ele, nossos corpos se chocando, suando, transbordando prazer por todos os poros. Queria muito toca-lo, mais ele não deixava, continuava a segurar meus braços acima da cabeça. Não me permitindo abraça-lo, puxa-lo para se fundir mais a mim.

- Solta... solta... – Era a única coisa que eu conseguia balbuciar, em meio ao prazer que sentia.

- Não... quero... torturá-la mais... – Senti meu ventre entrar em combustão, ao ouvi-lo falar isso.

Eu não sabia explicar, mais o fato era que aquilo, estava me excitando mais. Esta em submissão estava me fazendo delirar, e Harry parecia saber, que aquilo me deixava louca. Enrolei minhas pernas em sua cintura o trazendo para mais perto de mim, querendo mais.

- Mas rápido, por favor... – Murmurei com dificuldade, já que minha respiração estava totalmente descompassada.

Mas os movimentos cessaram totalmente ao contrario do que eu havia pedido, abri os olhos e encarei os do Harry me olhando com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Aquele sorriso que eu conhecia tão bem, o sorriso que ele sempre esboçava quando iria aprontar algo.

- Oh! Deus... – Lamuriei alto, quando senti o dedo de Harry brincando com o meu ponto sensível.

Ele agora movimentava-se lentamente dentro de mim, enquanto me tocava, ainda sem deixar de soltar meus braços. Aquilo estava sendo mais do que eu esperava; maravilhoso, melhor que qualquer coisa, sentia que iria explodir a qualquer momento.

- Acho... acho que vou explodir... – Soltei junto com um grito, quando senti a pressão de seu dedo na minha área erógena.

- Então explode pra mim meu amor.

E foi como se meu corpo lhe obedecesse, pois assim que ele terminou de falar eu me senti desfalecer em seus braços, extasiada de tanto prazer. O corpo inteiro formigando, a cabeça rodando e a sensação de leveza. Vi quando Harry tirou a mão do meu sexo e passou a se movimentar rápido, cada vez mais rápido, segurando meu quadril. Passado alguns segundos, foi a vez dele explodir dentro de mim, largando seu peso sobre meu corpo, e a respiração completamente desregulada.

- Uau! – Escutei Harry exclamar completamente sem fôlego e sem conseguir me controlar gargalhei. Gargalhei de pura felicidade.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

- PRINCESA DA MAMÃE!

Assim que ouvi a voz escandalosa de mamãe, empurrei Draco com toda força pra longe de mim e sai de dentro do carro dele como um foguete. Mamãe vinha correndo como uma adolescente, saltitando e sorrindo de braços aberta, pronta para me abraçar.

Corei loucamente com essa visão. Deus! Mamãe só me fazia pagar mico! Era castigo demais para um único ser humano!

Olhei de lado e percebi que Draco continuava na posição em que eu deixei. Me olhava como se eu fosse louca e aquilo só me deixava mais embaraçada. Quando vi que ele não iria embora, e que mamãe estava pertíssimo de nós, tratei de salvá-lo, antes que Dona Noelly Dawson o pegasse pra Cristo.

- Draco valeu mesmo pela carona, mas acho que você deve ir. – Ele balançou a cabeça concordando, mais parecia ainda está confuso com a situação. – Até mais.

- Até. – E sem falar mais nada ele ligou o carro e desceu a rua.

- FILHINHAAAAAAAAAAA! – Escutei um grito nojento no meu ouvindo, quase explodindo meu tímpano. – Quem era aquele gatinho?

- Que gatinho? – Perguntei me fazendo de desentendida.

- Aquele que está quebrando o seu pescoço? – Ela falou sarcasticamente. Corei de novo, pois eu estava quase quebrando meu pescoço mesmo, para ver o carro dele, fazer uma curva no fim da rua.

- Não é ninguém. – Caminhei rumo a entrada de casa.

- Ninguém bonitinho. – Escutei ela falar rindo.

- MAMÃE!

- Que foi? Eu não falei nada! – Falou cinicamente, e eu não pude deixar de rir, mamãe era realmente doida.

Mas uma coisa eu não podia deixar de pensar agora, como seria se mamãe não tivesse atrapalhado e o beijo tivesse rolado pra valer?

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

_No outro dia de manhã..._

Acordei com uma disposição que eu não sabia exatamente da onde vinha. Levantei da cama, tomei um banho rápido, pus uma camiseta e calça jeans, e sai do meu quarto, louca de vontade de ver meu ruivo.

Encontrei mamãe e papai tomando café juntos, passei reto por eles, apenas lhe dando um bom dia e pegando uma maçã no caminho. Não queria me demorar muito. Eu queria chegar o mais depressa no Hospital, se pudesse eu queria será primeira a quem Rony veria assim que abrisse os olhos.

- Minha filha tome café direito. – Mamãe falou preocupada.

- Não tenho tempo mamãe. – Dei um até logo a eles e sumi da cozinha.

Passei no hall e peguei a minha chave que estava jogada de qualquer jeito em cima de um pratinho numa mesa perto da porta de saída.

Assim que sai de casa, fui recebida por um sol brilhante, que fez minha pele se aquecer. Meio que inconsciente abri um sorriso de felicidade. Caminhei para o portal de saída da minha casa, avistei um táxi, fiz sinal para ele parar e logo já estava indo em direção ao meu ruivo. Não agüentava mais de vontade de vê-lo.

Passados apenas uns dez minutos ou menos, chegamos ao hospital. Paguei ao taxista, e comecei a correr como louca rumo a entrada do Hospital. Chegando na recepção, passei direto em direção aos elevadores, já sabia do caminho. Assim que sai do elevador no segundo andar, vi que eu não era a única a está ali a espera que Rony acordasse.

Sra. Weasley também estava ali, ela parecia não ter dormido nada. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e o rosto tinha uma expressão cansada. Contorcia as mãos umas nas outras como se estivesse nervosa. Mas nervosa de que? Senti o peito apertar de repente, será que tinha acontecido algo com o Rony? Corri desesperada pra perto dela.

- Sra. Weasley aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei aflita.

- Oh minha querida! – Ela me envolveu em um abraço caloroso. – Meu Roniquinho acordou. – Senti a felicidade invadindo meu corpo e sem conseguir me controlar, comecei a chorar de alegria.

- Mas isso é uma ótima noticia. – Devolvi o abraço me sentindo aliviada por Rony está bem. – Será que podemos vê-lo? – Perguntei esperançosa.

- Quando acordou, eu estava com ele. Ficou muito assustado e confuso, por isso o médico achou melhor que eu saísse do quarto até que ele se acalmasse. – Me afastei de seu abraço e lhe fitei receosa. – Mas tenho certeza que quando estiver mais calmo você poderá vê-lo sim. – Sorri em agradecimento.

Passamos um tempo conversando sobre o estado de Rony. Sra. Weasley tinha me dito que estava com muita tristeza de ver o filho daquele jeito. Disse que estava bastante abatido, e careca, pois tinha raspado toda sua cabeça por causa da operação.

Enquanto conversávamos não percebemos a presença do médico que se aproximava lentamente da gente.

- Com licença. – Ouvimos o médico chamar nossa atenção.

- Dr. Norris como meu filho está? – Molly perguntou e eu prestei atenção no médico que parecia estar apreensivo.

- Sra. Weasley, primeiro quero que entenda que a pancada que Ronald recebeu na cabeça foi muita séria, e nesses casos sempre ocorrem pequenos problemas, que com o tempo podem voltar ao normal, dependendo do caso é claro. – O Dr. parecia cada vez mais nervoso ao falar e aquilo estava me agoniando.

- Do que exatamente o senhor está falando Doutor? – Ele me olhou profundamente, antes de puxar o ar com força e soltá-lo.

- Ronald está com perda parcial da memória. – Assim que ele terminou de falar eu não agüentei a força no meu corpo, minha pernas ficaram frágeis e eu desabei na cadeira que estava atrás de mim.

- Ele não lembra de nada? - Molly perguntou já em prantos.

- Ele não lembra de nenhuma pessoa que teve contato. Mas lembra de outras coisas, como ler e escrever. O que aprendeu na escola, dentre outras. Dizemos que é perda parcial, pois o paciente apenas não lembra dos parentes, amigos e nem de si próprio. – Senti o meu coração ficar apertado e meus olhos arderem. Rony não lembrava de mim, nem de ninguém? Aquilo doía.

- Mas ele não vai voltar ao normal doutor? – Mais uma vez Molly perguntou, com lagrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

- Achamos que a falta de memória dele é temporária, pois nos exames que fizemos, não constou nada que pudesse deixá-lo daquela forma. O que temos que fazer agora é ter bastante paciência e esperar que ele lembre das coisas aos poucos. – Balançamos a cabeça concordando com ele, enquanto o doutor nos deixava sozinha.

Quando vi que ele estava se retirando eu corri e o alcancei, segurando seu braço.

- Doutor, será que eu poderia vê-lo? – Tinha uma esperança de que se ele me olhasse, talvez se lembre de algo.

- Talvez seja melhor deixar os amigos por último Srta.?

- Granger. – Completei pra ele. – Mas eu não sou amiga apenas, sou sua namorada. – Falei sentindo um aperto no peito. Eu sabia que não era mais sua namorada, mas se o médico me permitisse vê-lo com ajuda dessa mentira, eu poderia sustentá-la mais um pouco.

- Hum, certo. Levarei você então para vê-lo, mas apenas cinco minutos. E se ele se agitar, eu terei que pedir para sair?

- Tudo bem.

- Espero que você o ajude lembrar das pessoas. – Eu o ouvi falar e caminhar em direção ao um corredor oposto aos elevadores.

- Eu também tenho essa esperança. – Falei com o coração apertado.

- Só mais uma coisa, não o force a nada, pois isso pode ser prejudicial a ele. Terá que lembrar das coisas de forma natural e não forçada. – Concordei mais uma vez, entrando numa porta que ele tinha aberto para eu passar.

Senti meu coração parar de bater e a respiração ficar presa no meio do caminho. Deitado, com os olhos fechados, estava Rony. Seu aspecto estava longe daquele menino lindo e tão saudável que eu tanto amava. Estava pálido, os lábios roxos, uma faixa branca enrolada em sua cabeça, deixando uma parte de seu couro cabeludo a mostra, comprovando o que Molly havia me dito, que o tinham deixado sem nenhuma madeixa ruiva. Em sua face tinha uns arranhões, e em cima do supercílio direito um corte fechado com pontos. Meus lábios tremeram, e meus olhos doeram de vontade de chorar, mais engoli com muito esforço a vontade de chorar, não seria agora que demonstraria fraqueza, não agora que estava tão perto.

- Sr. Ronald, trouxe uma pessoa comigo que quer muito lhe ver. Uma amiga. – Pensei que meu coração fosse pular para fora do peito quando ele abriu os olhos e os direcionou para mim. – Vou deixá-la aqui um pouco para que possam conversar.

E assim o médico nos deixou sozinhos no quarto. Olhei para ele e percebi que continuava a me olhar, e aquilo fez meu corpo esquentar desesperadamente.

"_Agora não, agora não..."_ – Minha mente gritou.

Caminhei lentamente para perto de sua cama e puxei uma cadeira para perto de seu leito. Sentei e fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Tinha tanta coisa que eu queria dizer; tanta coisa que tinha ensaiado, mais que agora não servia de nada. Não ajudaria absolutamente em nada, apenas pra confundi-lo mais.

- Desculpe, eu... eu não lembro o seu nome, e para ser sincero não lembro também de você. – Ele falou timidamente e uma lágrima teimosa escorreu dos meus olhos, a limpei rapidamente.

- Her-mione. – Falei com dificuldade. Estava mais difícil do que eu imaginei. – Meu nome é Hermione.

- Bonito nome. – Senti o ar faltar e levantei depressa lhe dando as costas, eu tinha que me controlar, por ele, eu tinha que me controlar, não podia ficar chorando e passando toda aquela fragilidade, aquilo poderia prejudicá-lo. – Desculpe falei algo de errado? – Ouvi perguntar e me virei para encará-lo, com as forças, um pouco mais reconstituída.

- Não, você não falou nada de errado Rony. – Vi que ele franziu a testa. – É assim que seus amigos íntimos lhe chamam. – Expliquei.

- Então somos amigos íntimos? – Mais do que isso. Senti vontade de dizer, mas apenas concordei. – Devemos ser mesmo, pois seu rosto me é familiar, percebi isso desde que te olhei. – Meus lábios se abriram num sorriso e mais lágrimas escorreram pelos meus olhos. Ele não sabia quem eu era; mas mesmo assim lembrava de mim, e aquilo foi melhor do que qualquer coisa. – Falei besteira de novo não é? – Gargalhei achando graça, ele tinha esquecido, mas continuava a mesma figura.

- Não, estou feliz apenas. – Respondi sorrindo e limpando as lágrimas.

- Você fica bonita quando sorri. Ainda mais quero dizer. – Vi que ele tinha ficado vermelho ao dizer aquilo, e para mim foi lindo vê-lo embaraçado.

O Rony antigo jamais ficaria corado ao me dizer aquilo, mais aquele novo Rony era tímido, diferente. Continuava com a sua personalidade marcante, as brincadeiras, mais parecia que quando se travava de sexo oposto, Rony estava bem mais tímido e quieto.

- Obrigada pelo elogio. – Falei sorrindo e percebi que suas bochechas coraram mais. – Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo de você, já que está careca! – Tentei descontrair um pouco o ambiente, brincando com ele.

- É eu percebi. – Falou rindo e eu senti minhas pernas bambearem. Era incrível o poder que aquele sorriso tinha sobre mim. – Como eram meus cabelos? – Perguntou curioso.

- Vermelhos. – Vi ele arregalar os olhos e ri de seu choque. Tratei de explicar melhor. – Você é ruivo, alias todo mundo da sua família é; você vai ver depois. E bem, seus cabelos eram grandes, não enormes pra amarrar e tal, mais eram grandes. Sabe, caiam nos olhos? Você costumava dizer que era seu charme. – Terminei olhando sua expressão, e para minha surpresa, percebi que ele estava corado de novo.

- E... eu... eu era? – Perguntou com a face vermelha fogo.

- Era o que? – Perguntei sem entender, tinha me distraindo com a timidez recente dele.

- Charmoso? – _"Se era charmoso? Era até demais!"._

- Uhum. – Respondi sem encará-lo, agora a vermelha era eu, eu tinha certeza.

- Certo. – O ouvi respirar fundo e depois limpar a garganta. – E então como é minha família?

Sorri para ele lhe encarando de volta e começamos um pequeno dialogo, onde eu contava as coisas de sua família e via o ruivo rir a beça das minhas historias. O médico parecia ter esquecido de mim, e eu sinceramente não estava nem ligando para esse deslize dele. A única coisa que me importava no momento era ouvir o riso, e ver o brilho dos olhos do meu ruivo.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

Abri os olhos devagar, mais logo os fechei devido a claridade. Tentei me aconchegar mais no lugar onde estava dormindo e percebi que estava abraçada a alguém. Pra ser mais exata eu dormia com o meu rosto em cima do peito de alguém. E ao lembrar disso eu sorri, e uma felicidade tomou conta do meu ser. Jamais pensei que estaria tão feliz, tão realizada, tão completa. Abri os olhos novamente tentando me acostumar com a claridade e ergui um pouco a cabeça para que pudesse ver o responsável por toda alegria que eu estava sentindo.

Ele estava ainda mais lindo, dormia serenamente, com um sorriso nos lábios. Os cabelos jogados em desalinho, por cima dos olhos e para todos os lados. Os lábios carnudos me tentando a devorá-los. O peito malhado subindo e descendo embaixo do meu rosto. A barriga tanquinho, estilo barrinha de chocolate, também subindo e descendo lentamente. Céus! Como um garoto podia ser tão lindo? Ele era perfeito demais. E era meu; só meu!

- Pode olhar, eu deixo, eu sei que sou incrivelmente lindo e você não consegue resistir. – Ele falou rindo, ainda de olhos fechados. Abri a boca sem conseguir dizer nada. O filho da mãe tava acordado? E eu aqui toda preocupada em não acorda-lo.

- Quer dizer que o senhor está acordado o maior tempão e nem pra me avisar? – Falei rindo e subindo em sua barriga, passando cada perna para um lado de seu corpo.

- Gosto de ver você babando por mim. – Falou rindo mais ainda enquanto abria os olhos. Senti-me embriagar com o brilho dos olhos verdes esmeralda dele.

- Ah é? Gosta de me ver babar? – Perguntei num tom perigoso que fez ele engolir as risadas.

- O que vai fazer, Foguinho? – Perguntou nervoso enquanto eu começava a rebolar em cima de seu sexo o provocando.

- Me vingar, por rir de mim. – Falei quase que gemendo, aquilo também estava sendo uma tortura pra mim, já que estávamos ambos nus.

- Isso não é vingança é privilegio. – Sorri maliciosamente pra ele.

- Dependendo de como eu fizer Senhor Potter, será sim uma vingança. Prazerosa, mais não deixará de ser vingança. – Dizendo isso, ergui meu quadril e o desci lentamente sentindo seu membro entrar por inteiro dentro de mim.

E como resposta; apenas tive um longo e gostoso gemido de Harry, que tinha segurando minha cintura e me empurrava de encontro ao corpo dele, delirando e tanto prazer.

Ele murmurava meu nome a cada investida que dava, a cada penetração, ele soltava uma exclamação de prazer. Levei minhas mãos aos meus seios e me pus a acariciá-los, ele olhava pra mim deliciado de prazer com o que estava vendo. Levei um dedo a boca e me pus a chupa-lo e vi os olhos verdes brilharem como labaredas de fogo. Sabia que aquilo o provocava, e eu queria provocá-lo.

Levei o dedo que estava chupando a boca dele, e passei meu gosto em seus lábios, o instigando. Só que eu não o deixava capturar meu dedo, sempre que ele vinha eu o tirava. Enquanto eu brincava com ele, eu rebolava em cima dele, o sentindo sair e entrar em mim.

- Ruiva... Pára de me provocar... Não brinca comigo... Isso não se faz... – Ele falou gemendo enquanto eu o arranhava com minha outra mão seu abdome.

- Você não viu nada, meu amor. – E com isso eu me abaixei e lhe capturei os lábios num beijo cheio de desejo e completamente sem pudor.

Invadi sua boca com minha língua e comecei a acariciar a sua com a minha. Levei minhas duas mãos aos seus cabelos e enterrei minhas mãos em sua nuca o trazendo mais para mim, enquanto eu ainda dançava em cima dele. Senti suas mãos deslizarem da minha cintura e pararem na minha traseira, me empurrando cada vez mais para ele. Entrando cada vem mais em mim. Invadindo-me de tesão.

Gemi loucamente quando ele mordeu meu lábio inferior. Senti que estava quase chegando ao meu auge. Meu ápice estava chegando, e de uma maneira avassaladora. Passei a movimentar cada vez mais rápido em cima dele, enquanto eu ouvi Harry Pedir cada vez mais.

- Não pára meu amor... não pára... – Harry falava enquanto fechava os olhos e mordia o lábio em total desespero.

Eu sorria, enquanto investia mais e mais. Era muito bom poder ver Harry se desfalecendo embaixo de mim, ainda mais por minha causa. Ergui meu corpo quando senti algo realmente quente crescer e sem eu conseguir conter explodir em meu ventre e se espalhar por todo meu corpo. Levei minha cabeça pra trás, passando as mãos em meus cabelos, tonta de prazer, enquanto eu sentia Harry chegar no ápice e tremer embaixo de mim, me dando as ultimas estocadas.

- Uau! – Exclamei dessa vez se m conseguir me segurar, e em resposta tive as gargalhadas de Harry enquanto me trazia para seus braços e cobria meus lábios com o dele.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

Sabe quando você acorda e sente que devia ter continuado a dormir? Pois bem to me sentindo assim. To com tanto sono, parece que acabei de fechar os olhos e já esta na hora de levantar! Caramba! Será que o senhor dono do tempo acelerou o bichinho para as horas correrem ao invés de andar? Minha cabeça não processa nada alem de sono, cama, lençol e travesseiro.

Sigo em direção ao banheiro no corredor, mas escuto mamãe falar alegremente. De duas uma, ou a gente tinha visita ou mamãe ficou doida de vez e está agora falando com as paredes.

Morrendo de tanta curiosidade e não ligando nem um pouquinho pro meu visual "Oi eu sou o ser mais descabelado da face da terra!", passei na mesa de café que tinha no meio do caminho e peguei um suco que já estava posto em um copo lá, caminhei para sala, bebericando o suco.

Mais dois passos e todo suco que estava quase descendo pelo meu esôfago, voltou com tudo e voou pro chão tamanho eram meu susto e desespero.

Ali sentado no meu sofá, ao lado de mamãe com um sorriso bastante zombeteiro estava Malfoy. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto mamãe lhe segurava a mão.

Engoli em seco com essa visão do inferno. Mais o que diabos estava acontecendo com o mundo? Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira, e muito da idiota!

- Será que eu poderia saber o que o senhor está fazendo na minha casa? – Perguntei com as mãos nas cadeiras.

E para minha surpresa, foi aí que eu percebi mais uma grande mancada minha. Eu tinha simplesmente ido pra sala com o meu pijama. Mais não se tratava de um pijama qualquer, e sim uma blusinha de alça, com uma calcinha que imitava uma cueca, com direito a aquelas costurinhas e tudo, mais não deixava de ser calcinha. Uma peça intima demais pro meu gosto pra estar na frente daquele louro aguado.

Só que como sempre eu não queria demonstrar que estava me sentindo embaraçada, e tratei de tirar toda vergonha da cabeça e continuei como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Vai responder ou vai ficar olhando? – Perguntei mais uma vez, e para minha aflição ganhei uma olhada de cima abaixo do louro, quase tirando o pouco de calma que eu tinha.

- Acho que ficar olhando. – Respondeu na cara dura, como se não importasse nem um pouco com a presença da minha mãe na sala. Dessa vez foi impossível não ficar vermelha.

- Ora seu...

- O QUE ISSO PRINCESA? – Ah! Não... Ah! Não... – Pode ir se desculpando com o Draco pela sua má educação. – Jesus eu quero morrer! Bala perdida? Onde estão as balas perdidas quando precisamos delas?

- Tudo bem Noelly, já estou acostumado. – Como assim Noelly? Que porra de intimidades são aquelas?? AÍ MEU DEUS! NÃO ACREDITO QUE MINHA MÃE FEZ ISSO!

- Mamãe, será que a senhora poderia nos deixar sozinhos? – Perguntei calmamente, tentando controlar meu gênio.

- Mas princesa, eu estou conversando aqui com esse rapaz adorável e o papo está tão bom. – Ela falou com os olhos brilhando em direção a Draco, aquilo me deixou com uma sensação estranha. Sentia uma enorme vontade de pular no pescoço de mamãe.

- Por favor, mamãe. – Sibilei como uma última alternativa.

- Tudo bem, mas daqui a pouco eu voltarei. – Ela se levantou, e Draco também, lhe deu um beijo no rosto e saiu nos deixando sozinhos.

Cruzei os braços, fervendo de tanta raiva. Mais o que estava acontecendo naquela sala? O que diabos iria acontecer se eu não aparecesse?

- Não precisa ficar com medo, eu não vou ficar com sua mãe, apesar de eu gostar bastante de mulheres maduras. – Aquilo me deixou de queixo caído.

- Você estava dando em cima da minha mãe? – Perguntei perplexa.

- Corrigindo, sua mãe estava dando em cima de mim, eu apenas estava sendo educado. – Gargalhei com sua resposta.

- Certo, então se qualquer dia eu chegar em casa, e pegar você comendo minha mãe também será por educação? – Estava sentindo uma raiva tão grande, que sinceramente eu não saberia explicar.

Normalmente eu ficava com raiva das maluquices de mamãe, mas agora estava sendo diferente. Aquilo pra mim tinha ido longe demais, e eu não sabia por que de tanto ódio. Queria com toda minha vontade pular em cima daquele louro aguado e enche-lo de porrada.

- Você está com ciúmes princesa? – Perguntou debochado, e aquilo triplicou meu ódio.

- Nossa! Você percebeu? Que droga e eu que pensei que tinha disfarçado bem! – Falei sarcasticamente. – Me polpe branquelo! Ciúmes de você? Só no dia que eu tiver doida. – Dei as costas pra ele e por incrível que parece o filho da mãe me seguiu.

- Vim te buscar pra gente ir pro Hospital. – Falou nas minhas costas enquanto eu entrava no meu quarto. – Mione me ligou e disse que o Rony acordou. – Assim que ouvi isso, me virei pra ele sorrindo.

- Rony acordou? – Ele balançou a cabeça sorrindo também. – Ele está bem? Sente dores? – Perguntei me esquecendo completamente da briga com o louro.

- Ele está bem, apenas não lembra de nada. – Arregalei meus olhos em choque.

- Como assim não lembra de nada?

- Ele está com perda parcial da memória, não lembra das pessoas, nem dele mesmo. – Me virei para o meu closet e me embrenhei lá pra dentro.

Peguei uma muda de roupa e comecei a me trocar ali dentro mesmo, eu sabia que Draco não poderia me ver, já que meu closet era imenso e tinha luz e porta, portanto, eu podia trocar de roupa sem ser incomodada facilmente ali.

Quando já estava pronta, com a minha camiseta preta, bermuda curta jeans, e minha bota de soldado; sai do closet, peguei uma escova, penteei os cabelos, prendi com uma borracha preta, num rabo de cavalo e fui em direção ao banheiro para escovar os dentes.

Draco me observava sem dizer uma palavra se quer, e eu agora que estava me encarando no espelho enquanto passava um brilho nos lábios e passava um blush para dar cores nas bochechas pálidas, percebia que não tinha ficado nem um pouco constrangida com o que tinha me acontecido no dia anterior com o louro.

Tinha sido o meu primeiro beijo. Tudo bem que não foi o beijo, pois não deu tempo para nada, a não ser um leve encostar de lábios. Mas o fato era que eu tinha encostado a minha boca na boca dele. E como eu queria mais. Queria saber como era sentir mais. Porque minha mãe tinha que aparecer, heim?

Saí do banheiro e entrei no quarto dando de cara com Draco vendo meu bem mais precioso. Minha pasta de desenho.

- É você que os faz? – Perguntou curioso com a pasta na mão, passando as folhas.

- É.

- Nossa são lindos, perfeitos. – Senti meu rosto arder de vergonha. – Você é uma artista.

- Brigada; Vamos já estou pronta. – Ele balançou a cabeça e deixou minha pasta em cima da minha cama.

- Nossa o que uma arrumação não faz com um ser humano. – Ele debochou assim que viu que eu estava pronta.

- Oh! Muito engraçado! – Exclamei indo pra fora de casa.

Quando chegamos no lado de fora, vi o carro dele estacionado em frente a minha casa. Ele se adiantou e abriu a porta pra mim, e quando eu já estava bem acomodada no banco ele exclamou.

- Sua cueca é uma gracinha! – E quando eu me preparei para lhe dar uma resposta bem malcriada ele bateu a porta do carro com tudo na minha cara.

Vi o desgraçado gargalhando passando de frente ao carro. Nessas horas queria estar no lugar do motorista só para poder passar por cima desse idiota.

- Pronta? – Perguntou assim que sentou do meu lado. E em resposta apenas lhe dei um sorriso cínico. E assim fomos em direção ao Hospital, ver nosso amigo desmemoriado.

Continua...

**N/A:** Nossa! Até que enfim eu acabei!!!

Galera, desculpe pela demora, mas esse mês pra mim foi bem apertado.

Tive que cuidar e ainda estou cuidando de uma tia minha que operou. E ainda por cima meu pc ta super mega hiper estragado!

Espero que tenham gostado do cap.

Espero muitos reviews...

Um big beijo pra todos...

**Arinha...**

**Obs:** Esse cap. É dedicado ao meu maridão que sempre me ajude e dar varias idéias!!! (Não pensem mal seus maldosos!! - Ahuahauhauhaua)

Débs (a beta): poisé neh?...E a "caixinha" truando! XD interna, neh Arinha?!

Gentem! Você não amaram esse capitulo?! eu achei o máximo as partes NC(¬¬ eu, tarada) mas amei mesmo, mesmo...foi o Draco e a Krika...a parte do capitulo focada neles, tah simplesmente demais!

E o roniquinho perdeu a memória owww...daqui a pouco ele recupera neh?! XD e ele se apaixounou denovo pela Mione...isso foi tudo Ara! Tudooo!

Eu sou uma beta estranha...em vez de considerações...eu deixo um review pra Arinha XD

Bjus pra tsd mundooww!!!!! (((( ))))


	14. CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO XIII**

_De manhã, no colégio..._

Já fazia três dias que tinha saído da casa de mamãe. Isso mesmo três dias que eu estava vivendo como um adulto; sozinho e me virando. Tentando ser responsável como papai queria e havia me pedido. Mas infelizmente o motivo da minha saída repentina de casa, não tinha sido a minha vontade de demonstrar responsabilidade, e sim minha briga com mamãe.

Era triste, mas Molly Weasley não aceitava de forma nenhuma que sua adorável filha tivesse um relacionamento comigo, a não ser é claro o fraternal, esse sim; ela aceitava e dava o maior apoio. Como nas palavras da própria, o que estávamos fazendo era completamente anormal e muito pecaminoso. Uma coisa totalmente mal vista pelos outros, como se eu realmente me importasse. Mas por mais que aquilo estivesse sendo chato, eu não conseguia deixar de ficar feliz por estar enfim curtindo todos os prazeres que esse romance estava me proporcionando.

Gina era definitivamente espetacular, uma mulher maravilhosa, e perfeita em tudo. Pelo menos pra mim, é claro! Tudo nela me encantava e me embriagava. Me sentia um viciado perto dela. A felicidade parecia está sempre alojada no meu peito quando a ruiva estava nos meus braços. A verdade era que eu amava tanto que nem saberia explicar se alguém me pedisse tal ato.

O mais engraçado era que agora estávamos nos comportando como namorados, e não escondíamos isso de ninguém. Eu a buscava na casa dela pra irmos pra escola, sempre ficamos juntos no intervalo da escola. Ela sempre que podia, vinha pra minha casa nova, que era a antiga casa dos meus pais, que estava vazia, desde que eu era pequeno. Pois eu tinha me negado a vendê-la, ou alugá-la. E assim o nosso namoro de três dias estava seguindo lindo e feliz, absurdamente feliz.

Nossa felicidade só não era exageradamente completa por três motivos.

Primeiro Motivo: Molly Weasley, como eu já citei, ela ainda me odeia, e faz o que pode e o que não pode, pra me afastar da minha ruiva. Ainda bem que tenho a ajuda e benção de papai. Sim papai, ele sim nos apoiava. Tinha ficado tão feliz quando soube de nós dois; que tinha até me dado um aumento de mesada, e tinha me apoiado completamente quando resolvi sair de casa.

Segundo Motivo: Ronald Weasley. Sim, meu mano ainda estava desmemoriado, e pra piorar a situação estava completamente dependente da gente pra algumas coisas. Pois ainda estava se recuperando, e o medico tinha achado melhor deixá-lo numa cadeira de rodas para não forçá-lo a fazer esforços. Assim, Rony precisava da gente o tempo todo, e principalmente agora que não lembrava de ninguém. Ele ainda não tinha tido alta, mais graça a Deus a melhora dele, em relação aos ferimentos estava sendo assustadoramente boa. Rony ficava melhor a cada dia, e pelo o que disse o medico, logo estaria em casa e sem a "_chata cadeira de rodas_" como ele mesmo dizia.

Terceiro Motivo: Hermione Granger. Esse por incrível que parece, era o motivo que mais estava preocupando a nós. Principalmente a Gina, pois elas duas eram amigas demais. Parecia até que quando uma se machucava a outra é que sentia a dor. E agora não estava sendo diferente com elas. Mione por mais que tentasse disfarçar, estava arrasada por saber que Rony não relembrava de nada ainda. E vivia escondendo a tristeza de todo mundo, mais essa não conseguia disfarçar a tristeza para os olhos atentos de sua melhor amiga. Isso ela podia até tentar, mais não conseguia de forma nenhuma esconder de Gina, que sofria com a falta de memória de Rony.

Esses eram os três motivos que não deixavam a nossa felicidade ser plena. Tanto Gina quanto eu, não nos sentíamos confortável em ficar só sorriso, enquanto, mamãe, nosso irmão e nossa amiga estavam daquele jeito. Estávamos felizes, mas não cem por cento.

- No que está pensando? – Escutei a voz da minha linda ruiva, me tirando dos meus devaneios. Estávamos no pátio da escola matando o tempo vago.

- Estava pensando na mamãe, no Rony e na Mione. – Respondi-lhe sorrindo. Vi-a erguer a sobrancelha em interrogação.

- Pensando nos três ao mesmo tempo? – Perguntou sentando no meu colo, e confesso que senti meu sangue circular mais rapidamente nas veias.

- São os nossos maiores problemas, não é? – Ela sorriu me abraçando e juntando mais os nossos corpos. Tremi sem controle.

- Não digo que eles são os nossos problemas, porque estamos falando de pessoas importantes para nós. – A senti enfiar os dedos pelos meus cabelos, arranhando minha nuca, fazendo eu engoli em seco a vontade que me subiu de jogá-la no chão e possuí-la ali mesmo no meio do pátio.

- Ruiva?

- Hum? – Gina respondeu ainda fazendo carinho na minha nuca.

- Isso é tortura. – Respondi sem me agüentar, aquele simples toque, estava fazendo estrago em outra parte do meu corpo, que parecia no momento ter vida e vontade própria.

- Não entendi? – Percebi que sua voz tinha saindo completamente marota, desmentindo assim sua suposta duvida.

- Ahhh! É? Você não entendeu? Tem certeza? – A cada pergunta, eu a apertava mais ainda nos meus braços, se é que isso era possível, e aproximava meus lábios dos dela, que ela tinha entreaberto, me deixando com água na boca.

- Não sei do que está falando Harry. – Mais uma vez se fez de desentendida, mas percebi que arfava com a minha aproximação. Mordia seguidamente os lábios, me deixando a beira da loucura.

- Vou te mostrar como é bom torturar criaturas puras e ingênuas como eu. – Ela gargalhou em resposta. Sua risada fez uma fogueira se acender dentro do meu corpo.

"_Deus! Até a gargalhada dela me dava tesão!"_

- Harry meu amor, você pode ser tudo, menos puro e ingênuo. – Ela disse ainda rindo. Mas na verdade eu não tinha prestado atenção, as palavras "meu amor" ainda dançavam na minha cabeça. Era perfeito demais poder ouvir aquilo sem se esconder.

- Repete? – Perguntei a poucos milímetros de sua boca. Vi que ela tinha parado de sorrir.

- Que você não é puro nem ingênuo? – Balancei a cabeça negando com um sorriso bobo. – O que então? – Ela franziu a testa sem entender.

- _Harry meu amor..._ – Falei sussurrando em seu ouvindo, senti-a tremer no meu colo.

Ela pegou meu rosto com suas mãos pequenas, e aproximou os lábios vermelhos do meu ouvido e sussurrou baixo e completamente sexy.

- _Harry meu amor... Harry meu grande e único amor..._ – Mordi o lábio inferior com força segurando todo o meu desejo. Aquela ruiva sabia me enlouquecer.

E sem que eu esperasse, mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, varrendo pra bem longe todo meu controle e minha sanidade, e eu fiz a única coisa que me passou no momento pela cabeça. A beijei desesperadamente, como se aquele beijo fosse vital pra mim.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

- Sabe, 'tô chegando a conclusão que você é retardado! – Falei pela décima vez para aquela coisa branquela azeda que estava atrás de mim, me seguindo as uns bons dez minutos.

- E eu 'tô chegando a conclusão que você é surda! – Respondeu sarcasticamente.

- EU NÃO VOU FAZER ESSE TRABALHO IDIOTA DE MATEMÁTICA COM VOCÊ! – Gritei feito louca, no meio do corredor do colégio, parecia uma louca desvairada.

- Infelizmente Krikinha, nossos nomes foram sorteados para fazermos esse trabalho em dupla, e não é esse seu ataque infantil, que vai me fazer desistir da minha nota! – Draco falou baixo, ignorando completamente os meus gritos, me fitando muito sério. Porque que ele tinha que me olhar com aqueles olhos tão lindos? Aí que ódio!

- Merda! Porque que eu não posso fazer o trabalho com a Georgea, a Nana, ou a Sally, também tem a Re, ou a Priscila, ela é super legal, ou ah! Michelle, a Ara, ela é bastante inteligente em matemática, porque não ela? Porque tenho que fazer essa droga de trabalho com você? – Eu tinha gesticulado tanto pra falar que cheguei a ficar cansada. Estava tentando arrumar qualquer saída para não ficar no trabalho em dupla com aquele louro perigoso. Perigoso para minha saúde.

- Primeiro: a Georgea ta fazendo o trabalho dela com o Daniel, a Nana, bom essa, como eu posso te explicar... – Ele fez uma cara de safado, que na hora eu liguei os pontos.

- Você saiu com ela e agora ela te odeia com todas as forças? – Terminei por ele.

- Não. Bom, saímos sim, e foi muito bom, ela é espetacular, mais agora ela é apenas uma boa amiga. – Seu sorriso foi tão safado que me deixou irada.

- A Nana é uma boa amiga, ou uma amiga boa? – Perguntei sem me conter, parecia até que minha boca agia por si só. Cretina traíra!

- As duas coisas. E Outra a Nana vai fazer o trabalho dela com o Fred. – Revirei os olhos, indignada. – Continuando, a Sally vai fazer o trabalho com o Jorge, a Re com o Henrique, a Priscila com o Carlos, a Michelle com o Neville, e a Ara, bem ela, hum...

- Você também pegou? – Que porra! Aquele garoto tinha saindo com o colégio inteiro?

- A gente saiu sim, e também é uma boa amiga, que agora está namorando e vai fazer o trabalho com o namorado dela. Tom, gente fina, muito legal. – Terminou todo satisfeito de si, aquilo triplicou meu ódio.

- Você por acaso saiu com o colégio inteiro? – Mais uma vez minha boca maldita agiu sozinha.

- Não com ele inteiro, e posso te garantir que não é por falta de vontade delas. – Terminou gargalhando.

"_Filho da Puta"_

- Convencido.

- Realista.

- Certo, certo, eu faço essa porcaria de trabalho com você. – Respondi vencida.

- Sabia que você não resistiria ao meu charme. – Olhei pra cara dele, e enfiei um dedo na boca fingindo que iria vomitar. – Que tal marcar na minha casa? – Ele falou seguindo o caminho para o pátio.

- Porque na sua casa? – Perguntei o seguindo.

- Porque na minha casa a gente poderá trabalhar em paz. – Ele sorriu de lado e eu bufei.

- Ta certo _Barbie,_ mas que fique uma coisa bem clara. – Apontei o dedo pra cara dele. - Nós iremos fazer um trabalho de matemática, apenas isso, um longo e tedioso trabalho de matemática. – O fitei por mais um tempo, abaixei o meu dedo e me virei para ir embora, mas estanquei no mesmo lugar.

Ali no meu do pátio, estava Gina e Harry num tremendo amasso, que abalaria as estruturas de qualquer lugar. Eles estavam tão envolvidos um no outro, que nem se quer percebiam a movimentação ao redor dos dois. Foi inevitável não olhar para Draco neste momento.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Draco desviou a vista do casal e me olhou seriamente. – Vocês não estavam namorando? – Ele voltou a olhar para o casal e depois sorriu.

- Estávamos.

- Estávamos? – Certo eu não sou burra, eu apenas não entendi aquele rolo doido.

- Sabe o que é engraçado? - Balancei a cabeça o incentivando a continuar. – Eu achava que amava a Gi, mas agora eu vejo que eu simplesmente era apaixonado. E isso eu posso te garantir que é diferente. – Respondeu me olhando tão intensamente que fez minhas pernas tremerem.

- E como você chegou a conclusão que era paixão e não amor? – Eu sentia que meu coração estava aliviado, mais não sabia por quê.

- Não estou chateado por vê-la ali com Harry. – Ele mais uma vez olhou para o casal, que ignoravam completamente o ato de respirar. – Pelo contrario, estou feliz por ver que felizmente a Gina 'tá com o cara certo, que a ama de verdade. – Sorri concordando com ele. Realmente Draco tinha razão, era muito bom saber que Harry e Gina estavam juntos, depois de tanta coisa atrapalhando.

- Também fico feliz pelos dois. – Draco me olhou e sorriu novamente, e dessa vez pude perceber que o sorriso chegava às orelhas. Ele realmente estava falando a verdade, não estava chateado.

- Gina foi a primeira garota por quem você se apaixonou? – Minha curiosidade ainda me mata!

- Não. Fui apaixonado pela Mione. – Arregalei meus olhos pra tamanho de pratos, será que eu tinha escutado direito?

- Pela Mione? – Perguntei perplexa.

- É. Mas foi há muito tempo. – Respondeu displicentemente, como se falasse do tempo.

- Nossa! Não consigo imaginar você e a Mione juntos. – Eu falei mais pra mim do que pra ele, e ouvi-o gargalhar.

- Eu também. Hoje é claro. Mas na época que saímos e ficamos um bom tempo, eu era louco por ela. – Minha boca desabou.

- Vocês ficaram? - Já estávamos andando pelo corredor de novo, eu não sabia pra onde ele estava indo, só estava o seguindo e matando minha curiosidade. Afinal de contas, meu companheiro de conversas estava um pouco ocupado no momento.

- Uhum. Acho que ficamos por uns três ou quatro meses, por aí. – Balancei a cabeça chocada. Aquele garoto definitivamente era o senhor papa tudo!

- E como isso aconteceu?

- Você é bem curiosa né? – Ele perguntou me fitando e eu senti minha face arder, desviei o olhar, pois sabia que estava vermelha. – Tudo bem, satisfazendo sua curiosidade, eu descobri pela Gina que a Mione tinha uma queda por mim, aí a gente conversou um dia, e acabamos ficando. – Eu o ouvia atentamente. - E depois disso a gente foi ficando todos os dias, sem compromisso, e assim se passou quatro meses. Se pararmos pra analisar, a gente namorou, porque no momento que estive com ela, não fiquei com ninguém, e muito menos ela.

- Você não sente mais nada por ela? – Eu não queria fazer aquela pergunta, mais saiu sem que eu quisesse.

- Claro que sinto. Eu a amo. Amo muito. – Engoli em seco quando o ouvi dizer isso.

- E o Rony sabe disso? – Perguntei sem fitá-lo. Senti que estava sendo tomada por uma tristeza sem fim com aquelas palavras dele.

- Bom, agora eu não sei, ele não lembra de nós. Mais quando estava bem, sim. Rony sabia que eu amo a Mione como se fosse minha irmã. – Abri um sorriso enorme sem controle.

- É uma pena o Rony estar desse jeito, né? – Mudei de assunto rápido, com medo dele ter percebido meu enorme sorriso por ele sentir apenas amor fraternal pela Mione.

- É sim. – Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e continuou andando, percebi que estávamos indo para o terraço do colégio.

- Porque estamos indo pro terraço? – Ele me olhou e sorriu, minhas malditas pernas tremeram novamente. Aquilo por acaso iria virá rotina por acaso? Ele olha, e eu tremo?

- Você eu não sei, eu estou indo fumar. – Fiquei sem graça, quando notei que estava tão concentrada na nossa conversa, que tinha seguido ele até o seu refugio na nicotina.

- Então, eu acho que vou indo. – Por alguma razão que eu não quero saber realmente, eu não queria ir embora, e estava torcendo internamente que ele me impedisse de ir.

- Quer me fazer companhia? – _"Isso!"_ Arregalei os olhos quando percebi que tinha vibrado internamente. _"Deus eu 'tô perdida!"_

- Tem certeza? – Que horror, ainda me faço de difícil? Vou queimar no inferno!

- Não. Só estou perguntando por que sou educado! – Engoli com muita dificuldade, a vontade de mandá-lo tomar num lugar nada familiar.

- Certo, então já que você fez sua parte, sendo educado, eu vou me retirar porque sei muito bem quando não sou bem-vinda, sendo educada. – Virei nos calcanhares pra ir embora, mais senti sua mão segurando meu cotovelo. Engoli em seco, sua mão queimava minha pele.

- Não gosto de fumar sozinho.

- Certo, entendi, a verdade é que você não quer ir para o país dos pés juntos, sozinho, e sim que levar a bacaca aqui também? – Escutei ele gargalhar e senti meus pelos todos se arrepiarem.

- Poxa! Você descobriu meu segredo. – Falou irônico e eu não consegui controlar minha gargalhada. – Vamos Krikinha me der a honra de sua companhia? – Olhei pra ele e vi que foi minha perdição, pois o safado fazia a maior cara de cachorro em dia de mudança.

- Eu vou. – O sorriso que ele deu foi enorme. - Mais você vai fumar longe de mim. – falei decidida.

- Sim senhora. – Ele brincou batendo continência.

Balancei a cabeça, não me deixando levar pela brincadeira dele e seguimos rumo ao terraço, para que aquela coisa pálida pudesse fumar. E no caminho eu ia pensando como seria ficar sozinha com ele, naquele terraço deserto e tão propício a tantas coisas. Engoli em seco mais uma vez. Droga eu tinha caindo em uma baita armadilha.

"_Krika, sua burra!"_

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

Eu tinha acabado de sair da sala de aula, carregando meus livros de forma bem displicente. Estava de saco cheio, louca de vontade de sumir daquele colégio e correr pro hospital e ver meu ruivinho. A saudade estava me matando, nesses três dias eu tinha vindo pra escola arrastada, sem nem um pingo de vontade de encarar os professores e fazer pilhas e mais pilhas de deveres. Era como se de uma hora para outra eu tivesse perdido todo o prazer que eu sentia de estudar, a única coisa que me importava era está ao lado de Rony e fazê-lo lembrar das coisas.

A senhora Weasley tinha deixado um álbum de fotos com ele, para ver se lembrava de algo. Eu esperava ansiosa para que ele tivesse lembrado de qualquer coisinha. E não conseguia me agüentar de vontade de correr até ele e comprovar se aquele álbum tinha feito o meu Rony voltar. Sei que era pedir muito, para alguém que tinha se acidentado há pouco tempo, mas sentia que tinha que me agarrar a alguma esperança. Simplesmente não conseguia imaginar Rony sem qualquer lembrança de mim, e das coisas que passamos juntos. Só de pensar nisso, sinto uma dor aguda no peito, a dor do desespero, dor do nunca mais.

Não, mais eu não posso me deixar abater, eu tenho que ser forte, por mim e por ele. Tenho que encarar esse problema de frente e enfrentá-lo, e ajudar Rony a vencê-lo.

- Granger? – Olhei para trás para ver quem estava me chamando e inchei de ódio.

- O que você quer Débora? – Eu não estava acreditando que aquela loura metida a gostosa tava ali me dirigindo a palavra.

- Só quero saber como anda o Ronald. – _"Miserável de uma figa!"_

- Acho que o estado que o Rony se encontra, não é da sua conta. – Para a minha alegria a descarada ficou muito puta com a minha resposta.

- Nem da sua, se fomos levar em consideração, que ele terminou com você! – Ela alfinetou sorrindo. Fui tomada por uma tristeza gigante, quando aquela desgraçada falou aquilo, senti meu peito apertando e meus olhos marejarem.

- Já disse que isso não é da sua conta, Débora. – Falei segurando a vontade de chorar na frente daquela cachorra.

- Vai chorar? – Ela perguntou debochada, tive vontade de socá-la.

- Acho bom você desaparecer da minha frente, _Deby_. – Ameacei, cuspindo o apelido nojento dela.

- Me diz uma coisa, como é gostar de alguém que nem ao menos lembra quem é você? – Débora falou gargalhando e aumentando assim minha vontade de chorar. – Deve ser muito doloroso, saber que Ronald não lembra da sua insignificante presença. – Senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, sem que eu conseguisse controlar.

- Ahhh! 'Tá chorando? Chora não. Quem sabe com muito esforço e dedicação, ele não volte a gostar de você. – Sequei minhas lágrimas com raiva e me virei para ir embora. – Vai embora? Ahhh! Que isso! Fica mais, vamos con... – Mas eu não pude mais ouvir o que ela falava, pois no momento seguinte eu ouvi um barulho, que me fez virar e olhar para ela e ver o que tinha acontecido.

Parada, na minha frente e com o punho estendido e um sorriso de orelha a orelha estava Gina. Do seu lado estava Harry com a cara mais pasma que eu já tinha visto. E no chão estava a insuportável da Débora, botando muito sangue pra fora, pelo nariz, gritando feito uma gralha.

- VOCÊ QUEBROU MEU NARIZ! QUEBROU MEU NARIZ! – Ela gritava com a mão no nariz, tentando amparar o sangue que escorria.

- Quem dera que eu tivesse quebrado sua vadia oxigenada! – Gina respondeu com a mão na cintura a encarando. – Eu estava louca de vontade de fazer isso há muito tempo, mais pra minha falta de sorte não consegui quebrá-lo!

- VOCÊ É LOUCA! – Ela gritou mais uma vez.

- Acertou querida, eu sou louca sim, ainda mais quando mexe com a minha amiga! – Ela se aproximou da loura e ergueu o punho novamente. – Se aproximar de novo da Mione e eu quebro você em milhares de pedaços, sua oferecida de quinta! – Ela falou apertando o punho, fazendo seus ossos da mão estalar. Vi que Débora tinha tremido na base com a ruiva.

- O DIRETOR VAI SABER DISSO, VIRGINIA! – Gritou enquanto tentava se erguer do chão.

- Ótimo, aproveita e pede transferência pro inferno querida, e quem sabe você não dá pro capeta, assim você não vai dar em cima do namorado dos outros!! – E sem se deixar abalar com a ameaça da loura, Gina pegou na minha mão e na de Harry e nos guiou para longe dela.

Fomos andando até chegar numa sala vazia próxima, lá Gina me fez sentar e sentou na minha frente, me fitando profundamente.

- Como você está? – Ela fez a pergunta devagar, mais foi como um botão para que eu me soltasse.

Me joguei nos braços dela e chorei desesperadamente, colocando toda a tristeza, insegurança, e medo que eu estava sentindo pra fora.

- Shiii... Calma Mi. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Eu soluçava no ombro dela, incapaz de falar qualquer coisa.

- Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só falar com a gente. Até pra bater na metida da Débora. – Sorri em meio ao choro, quando ouvi Harry dizer isso.

- O..obriga...gado. – Agradeci aos meus dois amigos. – Eu... amo... vocês... – Murmurei ainda soluçando muito.

- Nós também. – E com isso os dois me abraçaram junto, e eu sorri feliz por ter amigos tão bons pra mim.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

Olhei para o terraço que estava na minha frente. Tinha sido a primeira vez que eu tinha ido ali, apesar de saber onde era, eu ainda não tinha estado ali. Era grande e com uma grande marquise que fazia uma sombra agradável. E era exatamente pra onde Draco estava indo. Segui-o e sentei ao seu lado, me senti um pouco desconfortável com o silêncio que tinha se instalado entre a gente, mas não queria ser a primeira a puxar assunto. Por incrível que isso possa parecer, estava nervosa e incerta se conseguiria falar.

Esperei pra ver se ele falaria algo, mais parecia está achando o silêncio bastante agradável, ou na certa queria tirar uma da minha cara, pois ele não dizia um a, e aquilo estava me irritando profundamente.

- Engoliu a língua? – Perguntei lhe fitando e para meu horror ele me deu uma olhada que fez estremecer todo o meu ser.

- Não, quer que eu te mostre? – Draco falou se aproximando.

- O quê? - Eu tentei me afastar, e me lembrei derrotada, que tinha sentado próxima a parede; vi que daquele jeito eu ficava sem escapatória.

- Você perguntou se eu tinha engolido a língua? E eu respondi que não. – À medida que ele falava, se aproximava cada vez mais de mim. – E eu lhe perguntei se você não queria que eu lhe mostrasse? – Falou já a poucos centímetros da minha boca.

- Mostrasse? – Sentia que meu cérebro estava em pane e eu não conseguia processar nada com aquela aproximação dele.

- Uhum. – Respondeu passando a língua nos lábios e eu mordi o meu, segurando minha vontade. Aquele desgraçado estava me deixando louca.

- Mostrasse o quê? – Perguntei bobamente.

- A língua. – Respondeu acariciando minha face. Foi impossível manter os olhos abertos.

- Que língua? – Minha pergunta não passou de um sussurro.

- Essa língua. – Respondeu, e quando eu abri os olhos pra ver sobre o que ele falava, senti-o diminuir o minúsculo espaço entre a gente e tomar meu lábios num beijo avassalador.

Suspirei e gemi ao mesmo tempo. Nunca tinha sentido algo daquela forma. Tudo bem que eu nunca tinha beijado na vida, mas caramba! Que beijo era aquele senhor? Será que sentir que está voando, que está completa, e maravilhosamente bem era normal com um beijo?

Se não era, aquele garoto definitivamente tinha talento. Nossas bocas dançavam, se enroscavam, se misturavam e se provavam de uma forma excepcional. Levei minha mão até a nuca dele e o trouxe para mais perto, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Escutei ele gemer baixinho, e senti a face arder de vergonha. Deus o que eu tava fazendo? O empurrei devagar e encarei o chão sem conseguir fitá-lo.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora.

- O quê? Por quê? – Percebi que ele tinha ficado tão bestificado com o beijo quanto eu.

- 'Tá ficando tarde e eu tenho que ir embora. – O olhei de lado e vi que ele tinha passado a mão no cabelo num gesto um tanto nervoso.

- Ótimo Krika, vá então fazer suas coisas importantes. – Sua voz saiu completamente irônica.

- Eu...

- Olha só vá, 'tá bom. – Ele falou nervoso e irritado, pegando um cigarro do bolso e o colocando na boca. – Afinal de contas eu só vi aqui fumar meu cigarro mesmo.

- Ótimo, aproveita e engole ele, idiota! – Falei puta, arrancando o cigarro da boca dele e o jogando no chão.

Fui em direção a saída do terraço, e pude ouvir ele rindo nas minhas costas, aquilo fez meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Aquela besta mitológica estava brincando comigo? Mas ele iria pagar muito caro! Ah, se ia!

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

De tarde no hospital...

Estávamos caminhando em direção ao quarto de Rony, no segundo andar do Hospital.

- Por acaso eu já contei pra vocês como eu...

- ODEIA HOSPITAL! – Gina e eu falamos justas completando a frase de Harry.

Era praticamente um mantra, Harry sempre repetia as mesmas frases quando íamos visitar Rony no hospital. Era até engraçado ver as caretas dele, e ele tentando tapar o nariz por causa do cheiro do éter que o fazia enjoar.

- Mas é verdade, tudo me incomoda, as paredes brancas azedas, o povo vestido de branco; o silêncio apavorante e até...

- O CHEIRO AGONIZANTE! – Completamos mais uma vez.

- Vocês querem parar as duas de terminarem minhas...

- FRASES! – Terminamos mais uma vez, e em seguida caímos na gargalhada com o bico que Harry fez.

- Bobas! – Ele cruzou os braços e fez um bico gigantesco. Vi Gina gargalhar mais ainda da cara dele.

- Amor, a gente 'tá brincando. – Ela se aproximou dele e segurou no seu braço. – É que você repete tantas vezes essas frases, que acabamos decorando.

- Liga não Harry, o seu segredo está guardado conosco! – Falei brincando. – Ninguém vai ficar sabendo por mim que você tem medo de Hospitais.

- Heim! Eu não tenho medo de Hospitais! – Falou indignado. – Só tenho...

- PAVOR! – Não conseguimos nos segurar, mais uma vez terminamos a frase pra ele. E dessa vez nos três caímos na gargalhada.

Chegamos a porta do quarto de Rony e eu respirei fundo. Eu tinha me distraindo com o casal vinte e nem tinha me dado conta que estávamos já ali. Na porta do quarto dele. Com apenas uma barreira de madeira nos separando. Pra falar verdade, tinha mais do que uma barreira de madeira nos separando. Mas deixa pra lá!

Vi a ruiva esticar a mão e rodar a maçaneta da porta e assim dar passagem para Harry e eu passarmos. Entrei no quarto e vi Rony sentado na cadeira de rodas, com uma cara nada simpática. Segurava uma caneca na mão, com algo quente saindo dela, e com a outra brincava detraído com o couro que revestia o braço da cadeira. Parecia está tão perdido em pensamentos, pois em momento nenhum notou a nossa chegada. De duas uma, ou ele estava muito aéreo, ou estava nos ignorando completamente.

Droga, mesmo estando daquele jeito debilitado, ele estava tão bonito. Seus cabelos ruivos já apontavam, lhe deixando com a cabeça sombreada de vermelho, o corpo apesar de ter sofrido com o acidente, e ele ter perdido alguns quilos, ele ainda mostrava os músculos por baixo da camiseta branca de malha que vestia. Os braços continuavam fortes, as pernas grossas, que me fazia tremer, ao lembrar delas nos meios das minhas.

Um barulho de alguém arranhando a garganta me fez voltar pro planeta terra. E vi que isso também fez Rony perceber nossa presença. Ele virou a cabeça lentamente em nossa direção e quando me avistou abriu o maior sorriso que eu já tinha visto.

Minha respiração falhou num segundo, e meu coração deu um pulo forte no meu peito. Era estupidamente espantoso o poder que ele tinha sobre mim. Bastava ele direcionar aqueles olhos azuis, e aquele sorriso lindo, que eu sentia as minhas pernas fraquejarem e minha boca secar.

- Oi. – Ele falou me olhando nos olhos. Senti minha face arder de embaraço, porque mesmo estando daquele jeito, desmemoriado, ele me olhava daquela forma tão minuciosa? Deus! Parecia que ele estava me vendo nua!

- Oi. – Respondi tímida, ao olhar malicioso dele.

- Como anda o meu irmão preferido? – Gina perguntou indo abraçar Rony, e por um momento eu achei que ele tinha acabado de perceber que tinha mais gente no quarto além de nós dois.

- Ah! Oi, eu não vi vocês, me desculpe. – Minhas suspeitas se concretizaram.

- Nossa Mione, viu o que você faz com o meu irmão? – Gina brincou. – Por sua culpa ele nem percebe nossa presença! – Fiquei com uma vergonha crônica. Gina e sua maldita boca!

- Gina, cala a boca. – Murmurei baixo para apenas a ruiva ouvir.

- Eita! Que estresse, Mi! – Ela continuou rindo. – Até parece que eu falei algo de mais.

- E aí Rony, como está? – Harry interrompeu nossa briga infantil.

- 'Tô bem melhor, minha cabeça não dói mais. – Respondeu passando a mão levemente pelo machucado da cabeça. Seus olhos caíram novamente sobre mim.

- Que bom Ron, fico feliz que você não esteja mais sentindo dor. – Harry exclamou feliz.

- É. – Ele respondeu ainda me olhando, percebi que ele estava em dúvida se me perguntava algo ou não. – Já nos beijamos?

Paralisei quando ouvi aquilo. Será que ele tinha lembrado de algo? Lembrado da gente? Senti meus olhos arderem novamente, mais resolvi não chorar, respirei fundo e me mantive firme.

- Porque pergunta? – Tentei soar o mais natural possível. Harry e Gina estavam mudos, escutando nossa conversa.

- Eu não sei explicar. – Rony falou sem graça, ficando da cor de tomate.

- Você se lembrou de algo? – Perguntei sem me conter.

- Não exatamente. – Ele desviou o olhar, parecia que iria explodir de tanto embaraço.

- Então, porque você quer saber se a beijou Rony? – Gina perguntou, arrancando de mim minhas palavras.

- Por nada. – Vi que ele tinha apertado a caneca que estava em sua mão com mais força que o normal. – Apenas curiosidade.

- Então, me deixa matar sua curiosidade. – Gina falou sorrindo. – Você...

- Somos apenas amigos, Rony. - Falei apreensiva. Não queria que ele ficasse sabendo das coisas que houve entre a gente daquela forma. Eu não sabia explicar, só sabia que estava em pânico.

Gina me olhou espantada com a minha reação. Me senti o próprio E.T, mas resolvi ignorá-la. Apenas lhe lancei um olhar que depois eu lhe explicaria, se é que eu conseguiria tal ato. Pra falar a verdade, eu não estava entendendo muito bem, meu medo repentino. Só sabia que no momento que Rony fez aquela pergunta, senti que não tinha que falar nada. Não queria forçar nada. Vai que ele sente que tem obrigação de corresponder ao meu sentimento, mesmo não sentindo e lembrado de nada! Eu não queria isso pra ele, nem muito menos pra mim. Se Rony tivesse que voltar um dia pra mim, teria que ser porque ele me ama de verdade, e não porque ele sente obrigação, por eu ter sido sua namorada antes de seu acidente.

- Bom, vamos pegar algo pra gente beber, né Harry? – Gina falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha, num sorriso incrivelmente forçado.

- Vamos? – Percebi o momento exato em que Gina pisou no pé de Harry disfarçadamente mal. – Cla-ro, meu doce. – Harry murmurou baixo, contendo a dor do pisão.

- Mi, você faz companhia pro Rony, enquanto a gente compra uns refrigerantes, 'tá? – Engoli em seco e respondi com apenas um aceno de cabeça. – Ótimo, daqui a pouco voltamos. – E ela saiu rebocando um Harry completamente desnorteado pra fora do quarto.

Assim que Gina e Harry saíram, o quarto caiu num silêncio horrível, que me deixava cada vez mais nervosa. Sem saber o que fazer, arrisquei olhar para ele e percebi que seus olhos azuis estavam me fitando tão intensamente que chegou a me congelar. Um arrepio frio desceu pela minha espinha, e eu quase saí correndo do quarto.

"_Deus porque eu estou com tanto medo?"_

Respirei bem fundo e resolvi usar toda a minha minúscula coragem e sentei na sua cama para dar um clima de descontração.

- E então, 'tá bebendo o que? – _"Nossa! Que jeito maravilhoso de se começar uma conversa!"_

_- _Chocolate quente. – Respondeu sério_. "Droga porque ele 'tá assim comigo?"_

- 'Tá chateado comigo?

- Eu não sei! – Vi que ele parecia está muito nervoso. – Na verdade, eu não sei nada, não é? – Perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Rony não fica assim...

- Não ficar assim? – Ele gargalhou. – Eu não sei quem sou eu, não sei quem é minha família, meus amigos; eu não sei quem é você! – Meu peito apertou tanto que eu pensei que explodiria de dor, quando eu o ouvi falar aquilo. - E mesmo assim eu sinto isso. – Ele murmurou.

- Isso o quê? – Minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Toda vez que te vejo, eu tenho que me segurar. – Minha respiração falhou. – Toda vez que olho pra sua boca, a minha enche d'água. – _"Caramba!"_ – Toda vez que olho pro seu corpo, o meu queima. – Mordi os lábios, nervosa. – Toda vez que eu olho pro seus olhos, meu peito dispara, e sinto que...

- Quê? – O incentivei a terminar. Eu precisava escutar aquilo.

- Eu não sei se é algo de antes ou depois, só sei que é grande e assustador. – Abaixei a cabeça triste. Era lógico que pra ele era algo assustador, sentia tudo aquilo e não lembrava de mim. Parecia coisa de louco!

As lágrimas que com muito esforço eu estava segurando, começaram a descer pelos meus olhos sem nenhuma cerimônia. Me sentia uma grande merda por achar que ele estava tranqüilo com aqueles sentimentos. Era normal ele estar tão confuso e irado com aquilo. Como alguém podia sentira aquelas coisas, por uma pessoa que supostamente ele nem se quer lembrava e não ficar chateado? Era difícil demais pra ele.

Vi que o espaço em frente a cama tinha abaixado com um peso, e levantei o olhar e dei de cara com Rony me fitando seriamente. Seu olhar era tão penetrante que me deixava com falta de ar. E chorar e sentir o ar faltando não estava sendo fácil pra mim. Ainda mais agora que olhando pra ele tão perigosamente perto de mim, meu coração parecia que iria saltar pra fora do peito a qualquer momento.

- Eu devo ter te assustado, né? – Rony falou vermelho, e por um breve momento no meio daquela tensão eu o achei fofo por está com vergonha.

- Não. – Enxuguei as lágrimas e lhe dei um sorriso forçado. – Não liga pra mim não, eu choro a toa mesmo, sou uma boba.

- Você não é boba. – Fechei os olhos, quando senti ele acariciar meu rosto. – É linda. A garota mais incrível que eu já conheci, apesar de conhecer poucas no momento. – Foi inevitável ri.

- Então, eu acho que você devia conhecer outras pra poder tirar suas conclusões. – Falei aquilo com um nó na garganta. Mandar Rony procurar outras garotas não era maravilhoso por assim dizer.

- Eu não preciso procurar, pois eu já a achei. – Fui invadida por uma felicidade incontrolável, após ouvir isso.

- Rony eu...

- Posso fazer uma coisa? – Ele perguntou nervoso.

- O quê? – Estava com medo, mais a curiosidade era maior.

- Te beijar? – De repente o ar ficou impossível de chegar aos meus pulmões. – Posso? – E eu respondi a única coisa que consegui no momento. Eu balancei a cabeça.

Foi como se o tempo e qualquer coisa ao redor dele parasse. Vi Rony se aproximar de mim, trêmulo, meio hesitante, passar o polegar pelos meus lábios, como se tivesse reconhecendo a área. Fechei os olhos, sentindo aquele toque quente e prendi a respiração esperando só matar a saudade que eu sentia de sua boca, quando a porta do quarto foi escancarada de uma vez, me dando um tremendo susto, me fazendo quase ir ao chão.

**N/A: **Aéeeeeeeeeeee, terminei até que enfim!

Bom galerinha, é isso aí, eu tinha mais planos pra esse cap., mais resolvi fecha-lo aí...

Vou começar o outro com mais ação e mais Nc's! ahauhauhauahu

Um big beijão pra todos e um especial pra minha miga Sally que betou o cap. pra mim!

Te adoro maninha!!!

E um outro beijão pra minhas outras Manas...

Nana, Pri, Rê, Jô, Paty... Amo todas vcs!

Ahhh outra coisinha, estou escrevendo uma fic muito irada, Nc, com essas meninhas acima que acabei de citar, a fic se chama Conquistando seu Amor, e está um máximo!

Quem quiser ler, pode acha-la na minha lista de fic favoritas... ou no de autor favoritos com o nome de As escritoras!!!

Bjão pra todos!!! Espero que tenham gostado!

Arinha...


	15. CAPITULO 14

**CAPITULO XIV**

_Duas semana e alguns dias depois..._

Sábado, para alguns, dia de folga, férias improvisadas da escola, dia de piquenique no parque, passear com amigos, ir ao shopping, comer comida de fast-food, mas claro que pra mim, isso tinha que ser diferente!

Tô chegando a conclusão de que nasci apenas pra sofrer nesse mundo cruel e completamente injusto. Como em nome de Deus, eu posso ta indo nesse exato momento, às oito horas da manhã, para casa daquele bicho de goiaba azedo pra fazer um maldito – tenho que sublinhar e destacar muito esse maldito – trabalho de matemática!?

Cara isso é mais do que castigo, mais do que tortura, mais do que macumba braba, mais do que... ah! Eu nem sei mais do que! O fato é que isso é completamente inconcebível. Sabe aquelas coisas que normalmente você pergunta: _"Sério? Não acredito!"_ Pois bem, isso é aquele tipo de coisa. É algo fora do normal, algo difícil de aceitar, horrível de presenciar, macabro de viver... okay, okay, vou parar com todo o meu drama a La adolescente revoltada. Com certeza agora vocês ficaram sabendo o quanto eu abomino a idéia de estudar com Draco Barbie Malfoy!

- Krika, desfaz essa cara de bunda. – escutei Harry falando, eu tinha me desligado completamente do mundo.

Ele, como um amigo maravilhoso e muito prestativo, tinha se oferecido para me levar na casa da minhoca desbotada. Como infelizmente eu não tinha outra alternativa a não ser aceitar, estou aqui sentadinha e completamente inconformada ao seu lado, no seu carro novo, recém consertado.

- Essa cara de bunda que você esta vendo, Harry querido, é a que eu tenho e tragicamente com a qual nasci. – respondi melancólica, me sentia como se estivesse indo pra forca.

- Como você é dramática! Draco não é esse monstro que você pinta Krika. – respondeu rindo, tentando me animar.

- Quem dera fosse. – murmurei apenas pra mim.

- Porque você não dá uma chance a ele? – Harry realmente estava disposto a melhorar a imagem do amigo em relação a mim.

- Eu juro que é algo que vai além das minhas forças. – Por pouco ele não parou o carro pra brigar comigo.

- Krika, pelo amor de Deus, deixa de ser fresca!

- Isso não é frescura ta bom! Ta mais para auto-proteção. – respondi irritada.

- Auto-proteção de quê? Por acaso você acha que o Draco vai te atacar? – Harry quase gargalhou da minha cara.

- Aquele filho da mãe, Harry, já ficou com o colégio inteiro! – exclamei mais irada ainda.

- E ele não obrigou ninguém, ficaram por livre e espontânea vontade. Delas, devemos destacar. – fiz uma careta pra ele quando ouvi esse argumento, e ele sorriu achando graça.

Continuamos nosso percurso e eu me recusei a responder qualquer provocação que saia da boca de Harry. Sinceramente meu estomago não estava em nenhuma condição de ser contrariado, e ouvir meu melhor amigo, defender aquela Barbie metida e besta já o deixava pra lá de contrariado.

Depois do que pareceu pra mim apenas alguns segundos, Harry parou o carro na frente de um portão, com muros altos. Num canto tinha um interfone, e nos portões, tinha uma grande letra M talhada, no que me pareceu ser em ouro.

- Chegamos ao inferno? – perguntei choramingando.

- Se você pergunta se já chegou na casa do Draco, a resposta é sim. – Harry se preparava pra sair, puxando o freio de mão e tirando o cinto.

- Você por acaso não teria um saco plástico? Teria? – vi que Harry estranhou bastante minha pergunta.

- Posso saber para quê você quer isso? – encarei ele, puta, e respondi malcriada.

- Não sei ainda, estou em dúvida, posso vomitar nele ou apenas me matar asfixiada!

Harry me encarou profundamente, e eu esperei pela resposta dele, mais a que veio fez todo meu corpo entrar em estado de desespero.

- Me conta o que ele te fez? – a frase tinha saído rápida e direta, me deixando completamente sem ação.

- Co-como assim? – gaguejei nervosa.

- Eu conheço meu amigo, e conheço você, há pouco tempo eu sei, mais conheço o suficiente pra ver que você não esta com medo dele por achá-lo insuportável e sim por querer evitar. – engoli em seco. – Você esta evitando o Draco por algo que ele fez. – terminou sério e me encarando. Fiquei com o rosto quente. Droga eu tinha corado, maravilha!

- Eu... ele... bom... não houve algo que... droga! – e Harry, vendo que eu não conseguia responder, apenas gargalhou da minha cara.

- O que o Draco fez contigo Krika, pra ter te deixado desse jeito? – fiquei tão embaraçada com Harry rindo, que apenas o encarava envergonhada. – Ele não te tacou na parede e te atacou né?

- Foi mais ou menos isso... – murmurei baixo, mas ele ouviu.

- É por isso que está com medo? Porque o Draco te deu um amasso? – aquelas gargalhadas do Harry estavam me irritando.

- Não foi um amasso, foi apenas um beijo. – falei chateada por meu amigo ta tratando aquilo como um mero problema.

- Krika, relaxa ta bom? Acho que você está fazendo uma tempestade por pouca coisa! – revirei os olhos sem acreditar no que ele estava me falando.

- Harry, sei que para você parece ser algo pacato, banal, mas pra mim isso é mais do que eu posso contornar. – bufei irritada e encostei a cabeça no encosto da cadeira. – Você não entende, foi o meu primeiro beijo. – meus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

- Primeiro? Krika, me desculpe, eu não sabia, não tinha intenção...

- Tudo bem Harry, entendo o que você quer fazer. – falei o interrompendo. - Mas você tem que entender que isso é muito maior pra mim do que pra você. – uma lágrima escapou e eu a limpei rapidamente.

- Foi tão ruim assim? – Harry agora demonstrava mais solidariedade com o meu caso.

- O que foi ruim é que eu não soube o que fazer, e ele depois riu de mim, me humilhou Harry, me senti pior do que qualquer coisa. – senti um aperto no peito enquanto desabafava com meu amigo. – acho que ele percebeu que foi meu primeiro e por isso riu da minha cara.

- Não acredito que Draco faça uma coisa dessas. – Harry falou incrédulo.

- Mas fez, e me machucou. – olhei pro portão da mansão Malfoy, triste. – Por isso eu o odeio. O odeio com todas as minhas forças.

- Acha que isso é a melhor solução, odiá-lo?

- Acho que é a que me deixa mais confortável no momento. – respirei fundo e olhei para o meu amigo novamente. – Valeu. Estava precisando mesmo disso.

- Tudo bem, amigo é pra isso mesmo.

Inclinei-me no meu assento e dei um beijo na bochecha de Harry. Peguei minhas coisas do meu colo e sai do carro. Meu corpo inteiro parecia mais leve, tinha sido bom mesmo ter conversado e contado tudo para ele.

- Quer que eu entre com você? – escutei Harry perguntando do outro lado do carro, de pé, do lado de fora.

- Não tudo bem, eu mesma quero fazer isso.

- Tudo bem então, se precisar de mim é só ligar. – ele mandou um beijo no ar e entrou no carro.

Esperei ele dar a partida e depois ir embora, sumindo na esquina da rua.

Respirei profundamente, pela milionésima vez e apertei o interfone. A partir daquele momento começava o meu tormento, só esperava sinceramente que as coisas não tomassem um rumo muito trágico.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

_Ele me beijava apaixonadamente, o corpo dançando com o meu, encaixado entre as minhas pernas, ondulando junto comigo, me fazendo suar, delirar, me derreter de prazer. Cada célula do meu corpo parecia gritar de felicidade por estar, enfim, matando toda minha saudade._

_As mãos do ruivo deslizavam pelo meu corpo de forma totalmente quente, possessivas, parecia até querer arrancar a pele do meu corpo, pela força que ele a segurava. Meus gemidos de agonia, excitação, podiam ser ouvidos em toda casa, eu queimava enquanto Rony possuía de forma quase que animalesca, o meu corpo._

_Chupava minha boca, sugava minha língua, gemia e lamuriava entre os beijos, eu podia escutá-lo sussurrar meu nome em meio aos beijos luxuriosos que ele me dava. _

_Estávamos tão suados, a respiração desconexas, o coração galopando dentro do peito, as minhas mãos loucas, ensandecidas, percorrendo o corpo dele, marcando território, matando a saudade de tocá-lo._

_Sentia que a qualquer momento nos iríamos chegar ao ápice, ao topo, ao Big Bang do prazer, quando ele desgrudou seus lábios dos meus e me fitou profundamente._

_- Minha estrela... – arfei e gemi longamente quando ouvi aquele apelido sair dos lábios dele, apenas ele me chamava daquele jeito. – Eu te am... _HERMIONE! – Estranhei quando escutei a voz de Rony afinar e ficar estranhamente parecida com a de Gina. – ACORDA ANTES QUE EU TE JOGUE UM BALDE D'ÁGUA! – Arregalei os olhos, que Diabos estava acontecendo, para Rony ta falando assim comigo, e ainda por cima está com a voz da Gina?

- MIONE ACORDA! – Quase cai da cama com esse gigante berro de Gina ao meu lado.

Abri os olhos preguiçosamente e percebi onde estava.

- Juro por Deus que se você gritar novamente foguinho, eu mergulho sua cabeça de fósforo no vaso sanitário! – Murmurei puta, com a cara no travesseiro. Gina tinha acabado de destruir o melhor sonho da minha vida.

E o que mais me irritava e doía era que aquilo tudo, o coração acelerado, o calor, as sensações, tudo não passava de um sonho. Apenas mais um sonho, dos milhares que eu vinha sonhando ultimamente. Se eu continuasse daquele jeito, logo morreria de infarto, ou então de tanta excitação.

- Miga o que houve pra você estar morta desse jeito? Ficou acordada até tarde, é? – ela perguntou maliciosa e eu só pude revirar os olhos.

- Ô mente podre! – exclamei enquanto me sentava. – Você não tem mais nada pra fazer não, ao invés de atrapalhar meus sonhos a essa hora da madrugada? – Gina fez uma careta para o meu mau humor, nem liguei! Ela tinha me atrapalhado, e eu estava chateada com toda razão.

- Minha doce e bela adormecida, sua amiga, quase irmã, veio te chamar pra ter um dia animado e bastante proveitoso. – esperei ela continuar, estava completamente sem saco. – Que tal um banho de piscina lá na casa do Harry, pegar um bronze nesse sol abençoado e depois matar a tarde no shopping? Tem um filme maravilhoso que eu estava super afim de ver!

- Gina você não tem namorado pra perturbar, não? – perguntei, fazendo pouco caso do programa da minha amiga.

- Aí Mione, deixa de ser chata! Vamos? Vai ser divertido! – sorri com o entusiasmo de Gina, ela realmente parecia disposta a me tirar do mundo de amargura.

- Quem vai? – percebi que Gina tinha ficado meio nervosa.

- Bom, o Harry claro! Draco, a chata da Christina, você, se aceitar, e eu! – olhei bem para a cara da minha amiga e notei algo, a danada estava mentindo.

- Sabe, Gina, é muito feio mentir. – ela deu um sorrisinho nervoso. – Porque não conta pra sua amiga, quase irmã, o que você realmente está aprontando?

- Cruzes, Mione! Eu não estou aprontando nada...

- Gina fala logo! – interrompi o discurso _"eu sou santa"_,dela

- Só queria que você saísse com a gente, e quem sabe você e o Rony se acertam? – eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa do Rony no meio.

- Minha resposta é não.

- Mas Mi...

- Não Gi, eu não vou participar disso.

- Mas é por uma boa causa. – Gina fez um bico quilométrico.

- Nem que fosse o próprio Papa pedindo, eu iria. – respondi decidida.

- Merda! Como você está chata Mi.

- Também te amo muito. – respondi sarcástica.

- Porque não se dar uma chance? Droga Mi, ele sente sua falta. – meu peito apertou, e meus olhos embaçaram de lágrimas.

- Ele não pode senti falta daquilo que não lembra.

- Mas de você ele lembra, lembra do hospital. – levantei da cama e segui para o meu banheiro, queria fugir de todas as formas daquela conversa. – Mione você esta sendo cruel e egoísta. – aquilo foi como um tapa na minha cara.

- Egoísta? – saí do banheiro e a encarei profundamente magoada. – Não me venha falar que eu estou sendo egoísta Virginia.

- Se não é egoísmo é o que então? – eu via que Gina queria que eu brigasse com ela, só não entendia o porquê daquilo.

- Você não sabe o que se passa comigo.

- Então me ajuda entender. – bufei irritada e me tranquei no banheiro, deixando Gina do lado de fora. – Eu quero entender pra te ajudar.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda Gina, não em relação a isso. – gritei para que ela pudesse ouvir.

- Porque não luta por ele? – não respondi nada, não consegui. – Rony faria isso por você. – mordi com força meu lábio inferior, as lágrimas quentes descendo dos meus olhos.

Continuei em silêncio, e depois de um tempo eu ouvi a porta do meu quarto ser fechada. Gina tinha ido embora, me deixado, talvez ela tenha percebido que tinha sido uma batalha perdida me convidar para um programa que seu irmão tivesse participando.

Tirei minha camisola e me preparei para ir tomar um banho. Quem sabe um banho bem gelado não faça todos esses pensamentos nebulosos sumirem da minha cabeça. Sonhar não custa nada mesmo!

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

Porque que as coisas tinham que ser assim? Porque o mundo não podia ser cor de rosa para sempre? Era pedir demais uma vida perfeita, com amigas perfeitas, e um pouco mais corajosas?

Estava tão chateada com aquele comportamento de Hermione. Droga! Era parecia querer entregar o meu irmão de mão beijada! A luta para ela estava perdida, antes mesmo de começar! Como alguém podia ser assim? Aonde o mundo iria parar?

Aquilo era algo tão idiota que estava fazendo meus miolos queimarem de raiva. Eu percebia como os dois sofriam com aquilo, e eu assistia todos os dias os olhos do meu irmão brilhando em direção a porta, em expectativa, esperando por uma visita dela. Aquilo era crueldade demais pra mim, Deus! Como ela conseguia viver daquele jeito?

Estava com tanta raiva, que não tinha notado que vários táxis tinham passado, então resolvi fazer sinal pra um e ir logo para casa de Harry. Quem sabe eu não consigo aproveitar um pouco do sol.

Vi um táxi apontando no começo da rua e me preparei para fazer sinal, quando um braço do meu lado fez o mesmo movimento. Virei a cabeça pra ver quem era e vi minha amiga me olhando com um sorriso amigo. Vestida com um vestido florido branco, e por baixo seu biquíni amarelo.

- Pensei que tinha desistido. – perguntei ao mesmo tempo que o táxi encostava perto de onde nós estávamos.

- Você não me esperou dar a resposta. – e com isso ela entrou no carro e deu o endereço para o motorista. – E então, não vai entrar? – sorri contente, e entrei no carro.

Seguimos conversando por todo caminho, rumo a casa de Harry, prontas para aproveitar um maravilhoso banho de piscina.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

- Pois não? – Ouvi uma voz bem robótica, meio Darth Vader pelo interfone.

- Por favor, eu vim fazer um trabalho com o Mal... que dizer, Draco. – gaguejei e me xinguei por isso.

- Seu nome, por favor? – Darth Vader perguntou, por pouco eu não comecei a ri, fiquei imaginando o carinha falando, com aquela voz "V_enha para o lado negro Krika"_.

- Christina Dawson.

- Um minuto senhorita Dawson. – engoli de novo a vontade de rir.

- Claro _Anakin_.

Esperei uns minutos mais ou menos e depois o senhor que tinha falado comigo pelo interfone apareceu do outro lado do portão.

- O menino Malfoy já lhe espera na sala de estudos. – e me segurando muito para não gargalhar, com "_o menino"_, passei pelo portão que o mordomo segurava.

- Obrigada. – segui o mordomo e me encantei com a beleza da casa.

Eu não podia negar, era a casa mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Toda branca com detalhes em verde, o jardim imenso, com rosas espalhadas por todo canto. Uma fonte linda bem no meio do jardim, tornando tudo quase mágico. Mais um pouquinho a diante, pude ver a entrada da mansão e um carro estacionado em frente. Uma Pajero prata.

Corri um pouco para acompanhar mister Darth Vader e me deslumbrei quando entrei na casa. Era ainda mais linda por dentro, luxuosa, moderna e lindíssima. Arejada e muito acolhedora, tinha algo nela gostoso, o cheiro talvez. Segui por um corredor, com muitos quadros de obras de artes por ele, e me vi de frente a uma porta, toda de madeira, talhada, com uns detalhes bonitos, no que pareciam ser dragões.

O mordomo abriu a porta e eu quase cai pra trás quando vi que estava no que me parecia a maior biblioteca que eu já tinha visto em toda minha vida. Eram tantos livros, que fariam, com certeza, a biblioteca local ficar com muita inveja. Estantes enormes, lotadas de livros de cima a baixo, ela tinha três andares pelo o que eu pude notar.

- A senhorita Dawson. – escutei a voz robótica do mordomo me tirando do meu assombro.

- Obrigado Billy, quando for daqui há uma hora, por favor, pode nos enviar um lanche? – encarei Malfoy, que estava mais lindo do que nunca, sentando numa escrivaninha muito bonita e antiga.

- Sim senhor, com licença. – E assim o tal Billy nos deixou a sós.

Draco agora estava olhando pra mim, me fitando minuciosamente, os olhos prata brilhando, passeando pelo meu corpo descaradamente, me deixando vermelha e com muita vontade de correr dali.

- Pretende começar hoje o trabalho ou vim aqui apenas para você me observar? – nunca agradeci tanto pela minha voz ter saído firme, escondendo meu nervosismo total.

- Ainda estou me decidindo. – aquilo me irritou de uma forma que eu me segurei bastante para não jogar meu fichário na cara azeda dele.

- Olha, eu só quero fazer meu trabalho e ir embora. – ele ainda me fitava e minhas pernas começavam a dar sinal de fraqueza.

- Ótimo! Vamos começar então. – estranhei o fato dele concordar tão rapidamente comigo, mas aproveitei a sorte.

Me sentei de frente pra ele na escrivaninha e coloquei meu fichário e minha bolsa em cima dela.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, são oitenta perguntas, podemos dividir e assim terminamos mais rápido, o primeiro que terminar, ajuda o outro a terminar sua parte. – olhei para ele desconfiada assim que ele terminou de falar, mas não vi nada de mais, a não ser a cara despreocupada dele.

- Okay. – e logo já tínhamos dividido em duas partes e cada um já tinha dado inicio ao trabalho.

Mas por mais que eu tentasse me concentrar no meu trabalho, eu não conseguia. Não com ele tão perto assim de mim, o cheiro delicioso dele parecendo ter entrado no meu nariz e resolvido ficar lá para sempre.

Levantei minha vista disfarçadamente e olhei pra ele. Deus, ele era bonito demais! Caramba, era até pecado ser tão lindo assim! Como pode o criador ser tão generoso assim com alguns e com outros nem um pouco?

Não consegui evitar o sorriso que escapou dos meus lábios, quando notei que ele mordia os próprios lábios quando estava concentrado. Seu olhar ficava sério e seu semblante de intelectual. Poxa! Até assim ele ficava bonito!

- Porque você tem essa mania de ficar me olhando? – corei até a raiz dos cabelos. Saco! Só dou mancada!

- Não estava te olhando. – tudo bem! Sei que foi muito ridículo falar isso. Mas eu jamais iria assumir que estava babando por ele.

- Ah! Não? Então estava olhando para o que então? – Draco levantou uma sobrancelha em deboche e minhas bochechas ficaram quentes de vergonha.

- Estava olhando pra ver se você estava realmente fazendo o trabalho.

- É mesmo? – notei que ele estava sendo irônico.

- Claro. – engoli em seco quando ele sorriu. _"Aí que sorriso lindo!"._

- Você é a criatura mais pateticamente mentirosa que eu conheço. – fui consumida por ódio rapidamente.

- E você é a criatura mais filha da pu...

- Interrompo? – Ouvi uma voz macia e suave a minhas costas.

- Claro que não, mamãe. – engoli em seco pela segunda vez.

Quando eu me virei, dei de cara com uma mulher muito loura e exageradamente linda. Fiquei com tanta vergonha que nem consegui responder ao sorriso amável que ela me presenteou.

- Como você está, meu filho? – ela veio até a gente e deu a volta na escrivaninha, dando um beijo carinhoso na testa do filho.

- Estou ótimo, mamãe. E como foi a viagem? – eu não sabia onde enfiava minha cara. Na minha cabeça apenas uma coisa martelava.

"Será que ela tinha escutado que eu quase a xinguei?"

- Foi agradável, meu filho, seu pai fechou negocio com os Zabini. Está muito feliz com isso, acho que vai querer comemorar! – notei que ela estava feliz, e que de alguma maneira aquela noticia tinha deixado Draco um pouco preocupado.

- Claro mamãe, iremos sim. – neste momento ele olhou pra mim e eu quase implorei para ele não fazer o que eu achava que iria fazer. – Mas que falta de educação a minha, essa é Christina Dawson mamãe, a menina que eu te falei.

Minha cara deve ter mudado radicalmente, pois vi que Draco se segurava pra não gargalhar. Eu não estava entendendo nada, como assim a menina que eu te falei? Então quer dizer que ele falava de mim para a família dele? E o que exatamente esse doido falava pra família dele?

- Muito prazer querida, sou Narcisa Malfoy, a mãe de Draco como já deve ter percebido. – ela sorriu amavelmente pra mim, e eu só acreditei que Draco era realmente filho dela, por ser extremamente parecido com ela.

- O prazer é meu, senhora. – ela sorriu mais largamente e olhou para o filho.

- Ela é realmente bonita, meu filho, como você havia comentado. – arregalei os olhos e encarei Draco que para minha surpresa estava com um leve tom rosado nas bochechas. – Acho que irei deixar vocês dois sozinhos agora. Foi um prazer Christina, até mais querido.

- Tchau mãe.

- Tchau senhora Malfoy.

Respondemos quase juntos.

Depois que a loura saiu, o ambiente caiu num silencio tão desconfortável, que por pouco eu não gritei, apenas para desfazer aquela quietude toda.

Respirando profundamente e voltando minha atenção para o meu trabalho, que eu não tinha começado ainda, notei que Draco já tinha voltado ao seu, ou seja, ele estava mais adiantado do que eu. Que maravilha!

Mesmo tentando começar com o trabalho, eu ainda estava chocada com as revelações, ele tinha falado pra mãe dele que me achava bonita! Aquilo parecia ser algo tão anormal! Eu não sabia se ria, e eu nem entendia o porquê de querer rir, ou se me chamava de idiota por está pensando naquilo.

Agora o pior de tudo não era isso, o pior era minha maldita concentração que parecia ter ficado no carro de Harry. Não era possível! Não consigo nem somar dois mais dois, sem pensar no quanto a boca de Draco Malfoy estava incrivelmente tentadora.

Na boa, se continuar com esses pensamentos, vou me atirar com toda força na parede. De preferência de cabeça, pra ver se paro de pensar em asneiras!

- O problema está difícil?

- O que? – perguntei meio fora de órbita.

- O trabalho que estamos fazendo, percebi que você nem se quer começou. – olhei pra folha a minha frente e notei o quanto ainda estava branca, e suspirei vendo que, no mínimo, eu já deveria ter respondido umas cinco perguntas. – Você quer ajuda com alguma?

Olhei para ele e vi que Draco estava esperando minha resposta, não sei porque fiquei embaraçada, me sentindo idiota por está ainda parada sem fazer nada, ou dizer nada.

- Porque você me ajudaria? – minha pergunta malcriada tinha saído sem minha vontade, acho que já estava meio que acostumada a ser grossa com ele.

- Será porque estamos fazendo um trabalho juntos? – e para minha surpresa a pergunta não tinha saído sarcástica e sim brincalhona, me fazendo rir.

- Me desculpe, to meio avoada. – respondi sincera.

- Nota-se. – e ele sorriu. Retribui o gesto.

- Vou começar agora, e garanto que termino primeiro e ainda vou te ajudar. – falei brincando, afinal de contas, Harry podia ter razão, quem sabe se eu desse uma chance!

- Vou pagar pra ver, Princesa!

- Então vai separando as notas de cem! – e pela primeira vez eu não me irritei com o apelido meloso da minha mãe saindo dos lábios dele.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

O caminho para a casa de Harry tinha sido rápido, e eu tinha que concordar com a Gina, aquele banho de piscina tinha vindo a calhar. Estava me sentindo mais leve, como se a cada mergulho, eu deixasse as incertezas e tristezas no fundo da piscina.

Mas por mais que eu estivesse adorando a situação de paz, não conseguia deixar de olhar para o lugar que dava para a porta de fundo da casa de Harry. Na minha cabeça Rony iria surgir ali a qualquer momento. Mesmo que Gina tenha me garantido que naquela manhã éramos apenas nós duas.

- O que tanto você olha pra aquela porta, Mi? – escutei Gina, ela tinha acabado de sair da piscina - da parte rasa, devemos destacar - e sentava na espreguiçadeira ao meu lado. – Ta esperando algum ruivo brotar de lá?

Olhei pra ela revirando os olhos, Gina realmente não desistia.

- É impressão sua, Gi. Não estou olhando pra porta. – minha amiga gargalhou.

- Toma vergonha Hermione, deveria mentir melhor, não acha? – dessa vez foi minha vez de rir.

- Gina, vai se afogar na piscina, vai. – ela respirou profundamente e depois riu.

- Meu salvador oficial não está aqui, portanto estou impossibilitada de me afogar, afinal de contas quem vai fazer boca à boca comigo? – olhei pra ela e fiz uma careta engraçada. – Eca! – Gina exclamou, me fazendo rir novamente.

- Pode deixar que se você se afogar, não irei de forma alguma chegar nem perto da sua boca, querida. – falei como se nem ligasse e ela jogou a toalha em mim.

- Bela amiga você! Quer dizer que nem pra me salvar você serve? – eu apenas meneei a cabeça negando, rindo. – Mas que pilantra! – e outra vez eu gargalhei.

Fazia tanto tempo que eu não ria, me divertia, que estava achando estranho. Olhei para Gina com carinho e fiquei feliz ao notar que ela realmente era minha amiga-irmã. Minha amiga fiel para toda hora. Só ela mesmo pra conseguir me tirar da minha casa e do meu mundo de tristeza. Eu definitivamente tinha sorte por ter uma amiga assim.

- Pensei que o Harry estaria aqui com a gente. – Falei assim como quem não quer nada, mas para minha infelicidade, Gina percebeu o rumo da minha conversa.

- Rony está com ele. – engoli em seco, Gina realmente me conhecia. – Harry disse que hoje levaria Rony num lugar só deles dois, um lugar especial de irmãos.

- Que lugar é esse? – minha curiosidade tinha sido cutucada.

- E você acha que eu sei? – suspirei desolada. – Eu também estou morrendo de curiosidade Mi, mas liga não, quando ele chegar eu descubro alguma coisa. Ah, se descubro!

- Seu poder de persuasão é bom?

- Digamos que é quase que invencível! – ambas gargalhamos da cara maliciosa que a ruiva tinha feito.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

Fazia uma hora que eu tinha deixado Krika na casa de Draco e agora estava a caminho do nosso canto particular, o lugar que Rony e eu costumávamos ir quando queríamos brincar sem sermos perturbados.

Era um canto só nosso, que mais ninguém conhecia, e por esse motivo era especial. Era como uma casa na árvore, mas sem a árvore. Um QG, pra nós dois. Um lugar que passou a ser muito importante pra gente quando crescemos, quando descobrimos as mulheres, quando descobrimos o que o sexo oposto fazia com a nossa pobre cabeça. Um lugar pra discutir nossas conquistas.

- Estamos indo aonde? – Rony perguntou ao meu lado, caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos, descendo a rua da casa que crescemos juntos, a Mansão Weasley.

- To te levando no nosso lugar de irmãos. – falei eufórico.

- Hum. - foi o único som que saiu da boca dele.

Rony estava estranho, muito quieto, só falava o necessário, e muitas vezes era monossilábico. Não ligava mais para nada, e era completamente impossível ver um dos seus sorrisos. Ele parecia mais uma múmia, algo morto que caminhava. Estava bagunçado, a barba grande por fazer, os ralos cabelos desgrenhados, que parecia não ver pente nem água há muito tempo.

Ele estava largado, desinteressado, nem aí pra vida. Dava pena desse estado dele, pois todos nós notávamos que aquilo tudo era por culpa da zona que se encontrava sua cabeça. Era dose ter que assimilar tanta coisa, tantas pessoas, e tentar, mesmo que em vão, lembrar da família, amigos.

- Estamos quase chegando. – Falei pra ele, ao mesmo tempo que percebia que a casa abandonada estava chegando do nosso campo de visão. No final da rua, num canto afastado da mansão.

- Ta.

Já conseguia ver nosso lugar, a pequena casa abandonada dos Welling's, aquela casa que todos pensavam e diziam ser mal assombrada. A casa dos Gritos como era chamada por alguns ali. Senti vontade de gargalhar, se alguém soubesse que os gritos e os contos de fantasmas tinham saindo da minha boca, ou da de Rony, acho que provavelmente seriamos linchados. Por nossa culpa, muitas pessoas deixavam até de andar na mesma calçada que ela, procurando evitá-la de todas as formas, e jamais, em hipótese alguma, iriam até ela, muito menos à noite. E caso fossem, a alma do rapaz morto brutalmente ali, os perseguiria pra sempre e nunca mais deixaria de gritar nos seus ouvidos.

Era patético, mas a mentira tinha colado e todos acreditavam nela piamente. O ser humano era incrível na sua ignorância. E às vezes na sua ingenuidade.

- Seja bem vindo ao nosso quartel general! – exclamei de braços abertos, olhando para a cada.

Sua aparência continuava a mesma, velha, puída, suas janelas trancadas com tabuas desgastadas, sua porta arranhada, alguns ninhos de pássaros no topo, sobre o telhado. As arvores ao redor, mortas, ou o que me parecia, fracas por falta de trato. O caminho cheio de folhas secas e muita sujeira. A cerca de madeira ao redor, baixa e acabada. O lugar era horrível, mas significava muito pra mim e para Rony também. Tinha esperança que alguma coisa ali o fizesse lembrar de algo.

- Está lembrando de algo? Eu, por acaso? – brinquei pra melhorar o clima pesado.

Vi por um momento o brilho dos olhos do velho Rony de volta, mais depois sumiu, era só impressão minha, talvez.

- Não.

- Vamos entrar então? – convidei, ao passar pela cerca de madeira, quer dizer o que havia sobrado dela.

- Porque temos que entrar nessa casa velha? – Rony perguntou sem sair do canto.

- Quero que você venha ver comigo o lugar que costumávamos brincar quando éramos crianças. – falei triste, Rony estava tão diferente. Não era nem a sombra do Rony de antigamente.

- Pra que você quer ter este trabalho? Eu não vou lembrar mesmo. – Rony estava mais miserável que nunca. – Essa porcaria de cabeça não serve na hora que eu quero, Harry.

- Porque está dizendo isso? – vi quando ele chutou a cerca com raiva, fazendo pedaços voarem pra todos os lados.

- Eu tento Harry, tento lembrar das coisas, dos momentos que passei com vocês, tento lembrar de vocês, mas não consigo. Eu queria, mas...

- Rony, é por isso que eu te trouxe aqui, quero ajudar para que você lembre da gente. Aqui passamos muito tempo juntos, aqui, Rony, você percebeu que gostava da Mione, foi aqui que você me deu um soco por me engraçar com a Violeta, na quinta série, a menina que você gostava. Foi aqui que você riu de se acabar quando eu contei como foi minha primeira vez com a Cho. Foi aqui que você quase quebrou toda casa, quando descobriu que a Mione estava namorando com o Draco. – falei tudo rápido e quando terminei estava ofegante.

Rony me olhava sério, e parecia chocado com tudo que eu tinha dito. Notei tarde demais que eu tinha praticamente vomitado um monte de informações na cara dele, não lhe dando tempo nenhum para respirar.

- Você está bem? – perguntei preocupado.

- Estou. Obrigado Harry, você tem razão. Vamos sim entrar e tentar lembrar.

Sorri feliz com a mudança de opinião dele e o convidei a entrar novamente, com novas expectativas.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

Minha mão já estava doendo de tanto fazer cálculos, definitivamente matemática é a pior matéria do mundo. Porque inventaram ela mesmo? Sei lá, acho que provavelmente algum desocupado, cansado de não fazer nada, e com uma mente completamente diabólica resolveu criar essa matéria dos infernos pra perturbar pobres crianças desafortunadas como eu!

Como se fosse algo que a gente fosse usar no nosso dia à dia! A escola tinha que ser mais produtiva, nos ensinar como enrolar o coração, enfrentar nossos medos, burlar aquele tchan que a gente sente quando vê um cara bonito. Isso sim seria algo que usaríamos por toda nossa vida!

Soltando o lápis na mesa e esticando a coluna, antes que fique torta para sempre, percebo que estou sendo vigiada. Direciono meus olhos para o local e vejo que Draco está com os braços cruzados de frente ao peito, com uma pose aristocrata, linda de morrer, me observando, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- Você terminou, não é? – já me sentia derrotada, o miserável tinha acabado primeiro que eu.

- Porque acha isso? – dei de ombros. – Estava apenas te observado.

- Me observando? Ora, por quê? – senti que minhas bochechas estavam esquentando.

- Você faz isso comigo direto, estava apenas agindo como você. – engoli em seco, seu olhar era tão penetrante que minhas pernas, mesmo estando sentada, estavam moles.

- Eu não fico te observando direto. – murmurei envergonhada. Porque ele simplesmente não parava de me olhar daquele jeito?

- Direto não, né? – ele riu, e eu corei mais ainda.

- Bom, de acordo com suas regras, se você terminou tem que me ajudar, não é? – Perguntei, mudando de assunto.

- Ta fugindo do assunto? – tremi inteira com a voz rouca que ele usou pra me perguntar isso.

- Não estou fugindo. – falei o mais confiante possível.

- Então porque mudou de assunto? – mordi meus lábios em puro sinal de nervosismo, e ele sorriu novamente.

- Só quero terminar logo esse trabalho, Draco. – arrumei força do fundo das minhas entranhas para encará-lo. – Depois podemos conversar sobre o que você quiser. – ele abriu um enorme sorriso, fazendo meu coração galopar no peito.

- Vou cobrar Chris.

- Chris? – estranhei.

- Sim, de agora em diante irei te chamar assim, se importa? – Draco tinha se aproximado e estava agora lendo as questões que eu tinha feito. – Se importa? – perguntou de novo. Ele agora olhava pra mim esperando a resposta.

- Não. Na verdade ninguém me chama assim. – Falei baixo, mas não tão baixo, pois ele escutou.

- Ótimo, serei o único então. – um frio gostoso se alojou no meu estômago, algo naquelas palavras pareceu ter mais significado que o normal pra mim.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

Já estávamos no sol a um bom tempo, e eu se não quisesse virar um lindo camarão, teria que sair o mais rápido possível dali.

- Acho que a gente já torrou bastante, Mi. – Hermione que estava com os olhos fechados, estirada na espreguiçadeira, me olhou divertida.

- Gi você ta rosa, muito rosa mesmo. – e logo que terminou começou a gargalhar da minha cara.

- Engraçadinha. Você não devia rir de mim, já que está tão rosa quanto eu, gracinha. – falei chateada.

- Mas eu tenho cabelos escuros, ao contrario de você, cabeça de fósforo. – Mione queria me irritar e estava conseguindo.

- Cabeça de fósforo é a sua...

- CHEGAMOS! – parei minha frase no meio quando ouvi aquela voz grave, fazendo todos os pelos do meu corpo eriçarem.

Olhei em direção a porta dos fundos da casa de Harry e vi o próprio sair de lá, vestido apenas de sunga, preta e reta, quase desmaiei. Como podia um rapaz ser tão tudo assim? O corpo todo moldado, lindo e sorridente, dentes brancos e alinhados, a covinha charmosa aparecendo e dando um toque inocente, aquele sorriso malicioso, que parecia se deliciar com a falta de roupa no meu corpo. Os olhos verdes brilhantes, me engolindo, olhando minuciosamente cada parte minha, me deixando totalmente sem graça. Aiai (grande suspiro) eu to ferrada meu Deus!

Ao seu lado estava Rony, que parecia, na minha opinião, em estado catatônico. Parado, com a boca aberta, olhos vidrados e paralisados num ponto ao meu lado. Sorri quando percebi o ponto que ele mirava. Hermione parecia tão igual ou pior que ele, também devolvendo o olhar. Acho que minha amiga estava também se deliciando com a visão que estava tendo. Já que meu irmãozinho estava um verdadeiro pedaço de mau caminho. Usando apenas uma bermuda florida, que eu tinha certeza que era do Harry. O jeito despojado, cabelo curto desgrenhado e barba por fazer dele, estava fazendo um estrago na minha amiga, aquilo era demais para ela.

- Me diz que eu to sonhado, por favor, diz que é um sonho e eu posso pular em cima do teu irmão. – Mione murmurou perto do meu ouvido, me deixando em cólicas pra rir.

- Não é um sonho querida, mas você pode pular em cima dele quando quiser, sinta-se a vontade. – murmurei de volta entrando na brincadeira.

- Não me tenta Gina, isto é demais para mim. – minha pobre amiga parecia tão desesperada, que apenas choramingava no meu ouvido.

- Tenho certeza que ele ta pensando a mesma coisa, já que seu biquíni é minúsculo, dona Hermione Granger. – Assim que terminei de falar, vi Mione arregalar os olhos e depois ficar vermelha.

- O que eu faço?

- Como assim? – perguntei sem entender.

- Eu tenho que me esconder. – ai senhor... porque eu tinha que ter uma amiga tão covarde?

- Mione amor da minha vida, ele já te viu, por isso não importa agora você se esconder! – ela suspirou desolada.

- Tem razão.

- Mas o que tanto vocês duas cochicham? - estava tão concentrada na conversa com Mione que nem tinha percebido que Harry e Rony estavam ao nosso lado, esperando a gente terminar nosso papo.

- Nada meu amor. – falando isso me joguei nos seus braços e o beijei.

Nossa, foi tão bom sentir os lábios dele novamente. Estava morta de saudades. O beijo era macio e carinhoso, sem pressa, ele apenas provava minha boca, com se fosse a primeira vez. Um beijo cálido, forte, mais ao mesmo tempo terno, profundo e delirante. Era melhor eu parar, antes que a gente não consiga mais fazê-lo. Quando nos soltamos, notamos que Rony e Mione tinham ficado bastante constrangidos com a nossa pequena demonstração de carinho.

- Oi Mione! – Harry falou tentando amenizar as coisas.

- Oi Harry. – a voz dela tinha saído fraca. É, meu irmão perturbava mesmo minha amiga. – Oi Ron.

- Oi. – Ron respondeu de forma fria. – Vou dar um mergulho, está muito abafado aqui. – e assim ele seguiu para a piscina. Com Mione ao seu encalço.

Agora sim aquele banho de piscina prometia.

- Vamos mergulhar, minha ruiva? – Harry perguntou malicioso me apertando em seus braços.

- Só se for para você me salvar e depois fazer um gostoso boca à boca. – e o sorriso dele não poderia ser mais safado.

- De preferência lá no meu quarto, em cima da minha cama. O que acha? – Fiquei completamente excitada com a sugestão.

Tomando cuidado para que Rony nem Mione percebessem nossa fuga, peguei a mão de Harry e saímos de fininho, rumo ao quarto dele, pronta para fazer um delicioso salvamente naquele quarto. Só esperava me afogar muitas e muitas vezes dentro daquelas quatro paredes.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

Eu tinha seguido Rony até a beira da piscina, preocupada com a loucura que ele queria fazer.

- Você acha prudente tomar banho de piscina no seu estado? – perguntei para o ruivo que estava já pronto pra entrar na água.

- E qual é o meu estado, Hermione? – ele estava frio comigo, e aquilo estava machucando mais que o normal.

- Você ainda está frágil por causa do acidente. – resolvi ignorar o fato dele estar sendo completamente indiferente a mim.

- Não se preocupe comigo, não irei fazer nenhuma besteira. Posso estar com amnésia, mas não sou idiota. – Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, Rony estava sendo exageradamente grosso comigo.

- Eu não quis dizer isso.

- Claro que não, você nunca quer dizer nada. – seus olhos expressavam uma fúria tão grande que eu me senti subitamente diminuída.

- Só estava preocupada com o seu bem estar. – minha voz tinha saindo falha por conta do choro contido.

- Não precisa, sei cuidar de mim.

- Porque está agindo assim? – eu não podia ter soado mais magoada que isso.

- Estou agindo da forma que você me pediu, ta lembrada?

- Não pedi que fosse grosso comigo. – uma lágrima escapou de meus olhos e eu a limpei rapidamente.

Rony pareceu se fragilizar com as minhas lágrimas, pois não respondeu, apenas me fitou. Depois do que pareceu um tempo, ele falou novamente.

- Me desculpe, ta bom? – o olhei, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. – Estou com dor de cabeça e acabei descontando em você, me perdoe. – abracei meu corpo sentindo frio, mesmo que estivesse com um sol escaldante na minha cabeça.

O frio não era de fora, era de dentro.

- Acho que estamos sozinhos. – olhei ao redor e percebi que ele falava a verdade. Gina e Harry tinham desaparecido.

- É. – só consegui dizer isso com a minha voz engasgada.

Eu tinha um bolo enorme na garganta, me deixando sufocada, triste, agoniada.

Foi inevitável lembrar a ultima vez que tínhamos ficado sozinhos como agora.

**Flashback**

_- Posso fazer uma coisa? – ele perguntou nervoso._

_- O quê? – estava com medo, mais a curiosidade era maior._

_- Te beijar? – de repente o ar ficou impossível de chegar aos meus pulmões. – Posso? – e eu respondi a única coisa que consegui no momento. Eu balancei a cabeça._

_Foi como se o tempo e qualquer coisa ao redor dele parasse. Vi Rony se aproximar de mim, trêmulo, meio hesitante, passar o polegar pelos meus lábios, como se tivesse reconhecendo a área. Fechei os olhos, sentindo aquele toque quente e prendi a respiração esperando só matar a saudade que eu sentia de sua boca, quando a porta do quarto foi escancarada de uma vez, me dando um tremendo susto, me fazendo quase ir ao chão._

_- Oh meu Deus me desculpem, eu não tive a intenção. – eu achei que fosse morrer de vergonha a qualquer momento. _

_Molly gesticulava e tentava de todas as formas se desculpar por ter atrapalhado a gente. Olhei para Rony e vi que ele tinha voltado para a cadeira de rodas. Parecia nem escutar o que a mãe dele dizia, mais uma vez parecia está perdido no seu mundo._

_- Eu juro que se soubesse..._

_- Tudo bem Molly, não estava acontecendo nada. – na mesma hora eu me crucifiquei por ter dito isso, o olhar que Rony me deu, foi profundamente magoado._

_- Eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos, me desculpem novamente._

_- Não molly, não precisa. – evitava olhar para o ruivo. Mas seu olhar queimava, eu o sentia sobre mim._

_- Precisa sim, querida. – e assim Molly saiu, nos deixando novamente a sós. Fiquei encarando a porta paralisada._

_Meu corpo inteiro tremia de pavor. Ainda estava muito afetava pelo o quase acontecido beijo. Não sabia como agir, nem muito menos o que dizer numa situação como aquela. Queria virar e pedir para ele continuar onde tínhamos parado, mais o clima não permitia mais, nem eu muito menos teria coragem para pedir tal coisa._

_Sentia que mesmo que o clima rolasse novamente, as coisas agora seriam de outra forma, já que me parecia, que Rony estava chateado comigo, magoado pelo o que eu tinha dito. Respirei fundo e me preparei psicologicamente para falar com ele. _

_Quando me virei, quase tive um enfarte, Rony estava bem na minha frente, a menos de um palmo de distancia de mim. Engoli em seco e apoiei minha mão no armário que tinha perto de mim. _

_- Por que... Por quê? – gaguejei sem controle._

_- Porque tem medo de mim? – arregalei meus olhos em pânico._

_- Não... não tenho. – minha voz saiu baixa, mais como um sussurro._

_- Verdade? Então porque está tremendo? – a cada pergunta ele se aproximava lentamente de mim._

_- Frio._

_- Está calor. – ele respondeu, rindo ironicamente, e eu não sabia dizer se estava chateado ou se simplesmente estava me provocando._

_- Mas eu... estou com... frio. – droga minha voz não firmava._

_Rony me fitou seriamente e depois levantou a mão direita e levou ao meu rosto. Num toque macio e carinhoso._

_- Estranho, sua pele está quente como a minha, fervendo. – fechei os olhos me arrepiando completamente com aquele gesto de carinho. – Porque sempre está hesitando? O que me esconde? – abri os olhos, chocada._

_- Não escondo nada. – minha voz saiu mais desesperada que qualquer coisa._

_- Não é verdade, você sempre se esquiva quando o assunto é nós dois. – o encarei decidida, e engoli toda minha vontade de chorar novamente._

_- Isso é porque não existe nós dois. – acho que se eu tivesse enfiado uma faca no peito dele teria doído menos._

_Rony se afastou lentamente de mim, seus olhos brilhando, marejados, magoados._

_- Você está mentindo. – falou enfurecido._

_- Não._

_- Eu sei que está. – ele quase gritou._

_- Eu não tenho nada com você Rony, não sou sua namorada. – meu peito doeu com aquela afirmação._

_- Eu sinto._

_- Sente errado. – falei já sentindo as primeiras lágrimas se formarem. _

_- Você não sabe o que eu sinto aqui no meu peito, Hermione! – ele falou batendo no próprio peito, quase que o machucando. – Eu sinto que a amo mais que tudo._

_- Você está enganado, está confuso. – Deus, porque era tão difícil para ele entender que eu não queria me aproveitar do estado dele._

_- Não, não posso estar. Não em relação a você._

_- Você está me machucando desse jeito. – minha resposta saiu como um lamento, misturado às lágrimas quentes que marcavam o meu rosto._

_- E a mim Hermione? Você não acha que estou machucado o suficiente? – saí de perto dele e caí num choro agoniado. – Deus, eu quero tanto você..._

_- Por favor, eu não posso. – murmurei soluçando._

_- Por quê? – Senhor! Eu não iria agüentar ele implorando daquele jeito._

_- Não posso me aproveitar do seu estado._

_- Mas eu quero que você se aproveite. – se a resposta dele não tivesse saído tão desesperada eu teria rido. _

_- Eu quero te pedir um favor._

_- Qualquer coisa. – falou eufórico._

_- Quero pedir para que você esqueça desse assunto. – ele não esperava por isso, e foi como um soco gigante no meu peito, me deixando sem ar, quando vi uma única lágrima descer dos olhos azuis dele. – Até isso passar._

_- Claro. – ele murmurou baixo, tive que praticamente ler os lábios dele._

_Puxando o ar com toda força e não conseguindo respirar direito, eu saí do quarto, o deixando mais miserável que qualquer coisa._

**Fim do Flashback**

- No que está pensando? – Rony perguntou me fazendo sair dos devaneios.

- Em nada.

- Aé! Esqueci. Não posso te perguntar nada não é mesmo? – falou entre a ironia e a raiva.

- Não é bem assim. – respondi triste.

- Claro que não, é pior.

- Porque você não pára de fazer isso? – aquele jeito grosseiro dele estava me irritando, tudo bem que ele estava magoado, mais ele não tinha o direito de me dar patadas!

- Isso o quê? – perguntou todo nervosinho, entrando na piscina, na parte rasa, onde a água ficava na altura do peito dele.

- Fica dando uma de menino mau, sem ser. – respondi tão nervosinha quanto, entrando na piscina junto dele.

- Não estou dando uma de menino mau. - ficamos um de frente ao outro.

- Claro que não, que calunia, né mesmo? – fui debochada e aquilo o irritou mais.

- Você é maluca.

- Pelo menos eu sou maluca, e não finjo ser uma coisa que não sou, ao contrario de você. – sorri diabolicamente pra ele o provocando.

- Não estou fingindo ser nada.

- Ah não? E essa barba por fazer? Imitação barata de bad-boy! Esse jeito de não me toquem que eu posso explodir? Ou, eu odeio o mundo inteiro, porque ele continua girando e nem liga pra mim? Se isso não é fazer tipinho de menino mau, é o que então, Ronald Weasley?

- Eu quero apenas ficar quieto sem ser perturbado, é pedir demais? – ele perguntou, se aproximando de mim.

Nossos narizes estavam praticamente se tocando em meio à briga.

- Claro que não. Mas acho que se você vai fingir ser mau, pelo menos finja bem. – falei malcriada espanando água para a cara dele.

Ele limpou a água do rosto completamente transtornado. Seu olhar estava assustador.

- Você tem razão, eu vou a partir de agora fingir melhor e vou começar com você, sendo não um menino mau, mais sim um menino terrivelmente desobediente. – e diminuindo o minúsculo espaço que tinha entre a gente, ele me beijou, me prensando na borda da piscina.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

_De tarde no shopping..._

- Porque eu topei mesmo vir com você? – perguntei pela milionésima vez.

- Porque perdeu a aposta. Já te respondi isso um milhão de vezes. – Draco respondeu calmamente, sentando numas das mesas da praça de alimentação do Shopping.

Aquilo era algo completamente injusto. Eu não tinha perdido droga da aposta nenhuma. Será que aquela coisa desbotada não percebeu que eu tinha apenas brincado com ele? Que o papo da aposta era apenas uma brincadeira pra quebrar o clima?

- Ainda acho injusto você ter me obrigado a ter vindo aqui te acompanhar. – falei chateada, cruzando os braços de frente ao corpo.

- Aposta é aposta, e cá entre nós, Chris, isso não é nada do outro mundo. – respondeu mais tranqüilo ainda.

- Pode não ser para você. Mas sair com você como se fôssemos um casal é muita coisa pra mim. – ele me olhou atentamente, com aquele jeito dele, de _"eu não tive a intenção de ser gostoso"_ me tirando completamente do sério.

- Alguém já te disse o quanto você é dramática? – todas as sensações fugiram pra dar lugar a uma irritação súbita. – Devia ser menos estressada. Sei lá, relaxa um pouco, vai fazer ioga, socar a cara de alguém, que não seja a minha é claro, ou quem sabe arrumar algo mais agradável para fazer. – ele sorriu maldosamente.

- E é claro que esse algo mais agradável eu posso fazer com você? Contar com sua grande ajuda? – perguntei ironicamente, o que o fez sorrir.

- Claro, afinal de contas eu sou muito prestativo. – falou se aproximando perigosamente de mim.

- Draco. – falei manhosamente, fazendo os olhos do louro brilharem de expectativa. - Vai te catar! – minha vontade foi de gargalhar da cara de desagrado dele.

Ficamos mais uns cinco minutos ali, até que eu vi Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione se aproximando da gente.

Harry e Gina vinham de mãos dadas, sorrindo, felizes, brincando um com o outro, a vida parecia ser só os dois. Sorri feliz pelo meu amigo. Harry merecia aquilo.

Rony e Mione estavam completamente o contrario do casal ao seu lado. Os dois de cara amarrada, evitavam se olhar, o que era muito patético, já que a gente percebia de longe que aquele dois faziam um tremendo esforço para não se agarrarem.

Aquele passeio prometia, pois eu nunca tinha saído com aquela turma. Só havia até hoje saindo com o Harry. Me dava bem com todos, exceto é claro, Gina. Essa sim era o meu grande problema. Parecia me odiar com todas as forças, apesar de Draco ter me dito que era completamente absurdo Gina me odiar.

- Acho que isso não foi uma boa idéia. – murmurei baixo, mas para minha surpresa Draco ouviu perfeitamente.

- Se acalma, você vai ver que a Gina é legal. – Draco falou sorrindo para os amigos.

- Como sabia que o que me preocupava era a Gina? – perguntei assustada, ele tinha acertado em cheio.

- É fácil, quando a gente olha pra sua cara de pavor. – falou rindo, e aquilo me irritou.

- Não estou com cara de pavor. – falei indignada.

- Claro que está. – Draco respondeu com calma. Às vezes acho que ele vive num estado de torpor eterno, cruzes!

- Eu não estou com cara de pavor.

- Está, e pelo amor de Deus Chris, dá um tempo com essas brigas. – ele me olhou, sorrindo cinicamente. – Daqui a pouco seremos chamados de Rony e Mione, a vingança!

- Cruz credo! – exclamei fazendo o sinal da cruz em frente ao peito, fazendo Draco gargalhar muito da minha cara.

- Desse jeito, você me faz sentir como o próprio demo.

- Quem dera. – falei pra mim mesma, quando notei que Harry e os outros tinham chegado até nós.

- Atrapalhamos? – Harry perguntou risonho, e se meu olhar matasse, ele teria caído morto no chão.

- Absolutamente... – me preparei para responder.

- Sim. – Draco me atropelou respondendo por mim.

Harry e Mione me olharam maliciosamente e riram pra mim, me deixando mais do que corada. Tive uma vontade crônica de ser um avestruz e enterrar a cara no chão. Gina limitou-se apenas a me olhar sério, enquanto Rony me olhava do jeito característico dele, _"quem é você mesmo?"._

- Acho que já estamos atrasados. – Hermione comentou, e notei que suas bochechas estavam num tom avermelhado, e que Rony estava tão vermelho quanto ela.

Tinha acontecido algo com aqueles dois. Algo bem embaraçoso.

- Falta a Luna e o Colin. – Gina respondeu olhando ao redor. Provavelmente estava vendo se os amigos estavam chegando.

- Eles também vão vir? Pensei que eles estavam viajando. – Draco perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Eles chegaram hoje, me ligaram e eu os chamei. Tô cheia de saudades daquela loura. – Gina falou, sorrindo para Draco.

Pra mim era tão estranho ver os dois se tratando como amigos. Afinal de contas, quando eu cheguei ao colégio, eles namoravam, e digamos que deixavam claro pra quem quisesse ver que não era brincadeira. E agora vê-los assim, se tratando como se nada tivesse acontecido, era bizarro demais. Mas quem sou eu pra me meter, né?

- Me sinto completamente excluído, já que você só sente falta da loura, e do louro nem um tiquinho. – escutamos uma voz teatralmente dramática à nossas costas e nos viramos.

Luna e Colin haviam acabado de chegar e sorriam de orelha a orelha. Os dois estavam bronzeados e animados. Jeito natural deles.

- Meu casal de periquitos! – Gina exclamou toda animada e se jogou nos braços deles, que a receberam cheios de carinhos e risadas.

- Minha foguinho ambulante! – Luna gritou histérica, chamando atenção de todos no shopping pra gente.

- Estava com tantas saudades de vocês. – a ruiva falou, enquanto beijava os amigos nas bochechas.

- Mas que mentira. Pelo o que eu ouvi, você só estava com saudades da loura e não do louro aqui. – tive vontade de rir da cara de tristeza forçada que Colin fazia pra Gina. Todo mundo estava se segurando para não rir, aliás.

- Ah! Que menina má que eu sou. – ela se virou com um bico enorme pra gente e estendeu as mãos juntas. – Por favor, me levem presa, sou uma pessoa muito cruel, que detesta louros! E você, Malfoy está incluído! – começaram a rir com a palhaçada dela e eu acompanhei.

Definitivamente aquele resto de tarde prometia.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

Depois da palhaçada da Gina, notamos que estávamos realmente atrasados, e passamos a correr como loucos pelo shopping, em direção ao cinema. O filme começaria em cinco minutos.

- Acho que... vou morrer sem ar... – Gina falou arfante, correndo de mão dada com Harry, tentando acompanhar o namorado, que tinha o passo maior que ela.

- Eu to... quase desmaiando. – Luna gritou rindo, correndo com Colin ao seu lado lhe dando língua, de brincadeira.

- Porque temos... que correr... eu sou uma pessoa doente... – Rony gritou ao meu lado completamente revoltado. Meu rosto automaticamente ficou vermelho.

Eu ainda conseguia escutar, por mais que quisesse esquecer, os gemidos dele no meu ouvido.

**Flashback**

_- Você tem razão, eu vou a partir de agora fingir melhor e vou começar com você, sendo não um menino mau, mais sim um menino terrivelmente desobediente. – e diminuindo o minúsculo espaço que tinha entre a gente, ele me beijou, me prensando na borda da piscina._

_Achei que fosse morrer. Sabe aquele beijo esperado? Um beijo desejado mais que tudo? Esse beijo foi assim. Começou assim, e estava indo para um caminho sem volta._

_O corpo dele me apertava forte contra a borda, ondulando junto ao meu, me excitando. Me arrepiando. A língua dele deslizando pra dentro da minha boca, provando todos os cantos, sugando minha língua, mordendo sensualmente meus lábios._

_As mãos de Rony subia pelo meu corpo quase nu, coberto apenas pelo meu biquíni, indo em direção ao meu pescoço, o alisando, me deixando arfando, lamuriando de tanta agonia. Mal percebi quando ele muito rapidamente, soltou o laço do meu biquíni e o fez cair, deixando meus seios a mostra._

_Gemi longamente, naquela agonia sem fim, tinha que parar, mais não conseguia, e fiz a única coisa que meu corpo mandava fazer no momento, arqueei o corpo pra trás, dando uma melhor visão e melhor ângulo, para Rony sugar meus seios. E ele não se fez de rogado, e logo começou a acariciá-los com os lábios, língua, me levando ao delírio._

_Eu tremia e pedia para ele parar, mais minhas mãos agiam sozinhas, e enquanto eu pedia para ele parar insistentemente, minhas mãos o empurravam de encontro ao meu corpo, o ajudando, facilitando a tarefa de me proporcionar prazer, carinho, amor._

_Não fazia idéia de como eu tinha sentido saudade daquela boca, daquele corpo, daquele cheiro, daqueles gemidos, da voz rouca dele sussurrando o meu nome no meu ouvido._

_Percebia que o caminho que tinha trilhado não tinha volta, as coisas já estavam avançadas e quentes demais para parar. Meu corpo gritava enlouquecido pelo dele, e não consegui frear o desejo e a vontade, quando num impulso, envolvi sua cintura com minhas pernas._

_O encaixe foi perfeito, e se nós estivéssemos nus, nossos corpos estariam unidos num só nesse momento._

_Comecei a rebolar no seu colo, sentindo a pressão do seu sexo no meu, ele estava latente e rijo, tocando minha intimidade, que mesmo sabendo que estávamos na piscina, tornando natural o molhado do meu corpo, eu sabia que naquele ponto, eu não estava molhada por causa da piscina, e sim por está praticamente subindo pelas paredes._

_- Eu quero... – Rony murmurou, junto com um gemido longo, depois de mais uma investida minha._

_- Também. – Falei lhe segurando pelo rosto e beijando seus lábios._

_Deus! Parecia que tinha fogo nas minhas veias, o coração batia tão rápido, a respiração falhada, a boca inchada, vermelha, pedindo, clamando por mais. Rony me devorava, e eu não conseguia impedir. Estava fora de mim, eu o queria, e só isso passava pela minha cabeça._

_Senti quanto Rony me empurrou para a parte rasa da piscina, e me sentou na borda, ainda beijando meus lábios, notei quando ele com um puxão, desamarrou a parte de baixo do meu biquíni, me deixando a sua mercê._

_Rony me olhava completamente alucinado, seus olhos brilhavam de tanto desejo. Ainda que hipnotizado, ele colocou sua mão direita entre meus seios e me empurrou delicadamente contra o chão, onde eu estava sentada, me fazendo ficar com as pernas dentro da piscina, com Rony entre elas._

_Fechei meus olhos sentindo meu corpo tremer de ansiedade, e mau sufoquei um grito, quando Rony mergulhou sua língua morna na minha intimidade, deixando-me cada vez mais molhada, receptiva._

_Seu nome escapava de meus lábios a cada sugar dele. Eu choramingava sem controle, a pressão no ventre aumentando, pulsando, uma bomba preste a explodir._

_- Eu não vou agüentar. – Minha voz saiu falhada, fraca._

_Rony parou, e eu reclamei, queria mais, porque parar agora?_

_- Se prepare. – Ele murmurou roucamente, o olhei entre assustada e deliciada. – Você ainda não viu nada._

_Ouvir aquilo dele foi como um botão para mim, pois logo eu me sentei, o puxei para mais perto de mim, enlaçando minhas pernas na sua cintura, o beijando apaixonadamente._

_Eu não ligava para o fato de está ali na piscina, onde a qualquer momento poderia parecer Harry ou Gina e nos pegar numa situação muito constrangedora, o que me importava e estava me dando uma coragem descomunal, era o quanto meu corpo precisava daquele carinho, o quanto meu corpo queria e precisava se unir ao dele. Eu definitivamente era de Ronald Weasley, e precisava dele mais do que nunca naquele momento._

_Rony parou de me beijar e me olhou, vi que seu corpo tremia, e ele parecia se controlar o máximo que podia. Respirei profundamente, enquanto sentia ele me puxar de encontro ao seu corpo, e quase me engasguei com minha saliva, quando nossos corpos se uniram, eu ali sentada a borda da piscina, com ele entre minhas pernas, sem deixar de me fitar um segundo se quer._

_Um gemido longo e prazeroso escapou dos meus lábios, quando ele começou a se movimentar lentamente, numa deliciosa tortura. Seus olhos não deixavam o meu, como se de alguma maneira ele quisesse ler e descobrir toda verdade por eles._

_- É tão quente. – Ele sussurrou enquanto deslizava pra dentro de mim, me fazendo arquear o corpo. – Quente e molhado. – Mais um gemido escapou, e eu o agarrei pelos cabelos e trouxe mais para mim._

_- Mais rápido, por favor. – Implorei, as sensações eram tão intensas que estavam quase que insuportáveis de agüentar._

_- Quero provar... me aquecer... – Deus! Se o que ele queria era me enlouquecer, estava conseguindo com maestria! – Deslizar e memorizar cada parte de você._

_- Vai me enlouquecer desse jeito. – Choraminguei, rebolando e sentindo ele entrar devagar dentro de mim._

_- Esse é outro dos meus propósitos. – O sorriso e o brilho nos olhos dele, me deixaram mais louca ainda._

_Rony me torturava da forma mais gostosa que ele podia fazer. Sentindo o corpo como brasa viva, eu me soltei de seu corpo e me deitei novamente no chão. Ele continuava a se deliciar, e quando eu estava toda a mostra, deitada, ele levantou meus dois pés e colocou na borda da piscina, e me puxou mais para beirada, deixado o ato mais profundo._

_Vi quando ele soltou a respiração pela boca, lenta e contida, e depois sorriu para mim, um sorriso safado e enigmático. Logo os movimentos começaram a ficar mais rápido, mais intensos, mais gostosos. Ele segurava meu quadril e me puxava com força de encontro a ele._

_Eu estava quase explodindo, meu êxtase, meu clímax estava por um fio. Rony parecia tão o mais insano quanto eu. Mordia lábio inferior com força, os olhos fechados, as mãos grandes e fortes segurando meu quadril, e quando eu pensei que fosse morrer, ele gritou o meu nome, explodindo dentro de mim. Aquele grito foi o ápice para que eu também me entregasse a aquele delírio._

**Fim do Flashback**

Eu ainda não conseguia encara-lo sem ficar vermelha, ainda mais porque depois de tudo, ele tinha apenas puxado sua bermuda pra cima, cobrindo-se, e saindo sem falar nada. Me deixando com uma vergonha crônica. Sem saber como agir, apenas consegui me vestir, colocando meu biquíni, ficando um tempo na piscina e pensando em tudo.

A atitude dele foi completamente estranha, ainda mais quando eu vi que ele tinha ido embora. Simplesmente ido, e nem tinha falado nada. Me senti tão triste, sozinha, e ao mesmo tempo suja. Ele podia pelo menos ter dito alguma coisa, mais não. Sair daquele jeito, me deixou pior do que qualquer coisa.

Mais então eu comecei a compreender, quando as fichas caíram, quando tudo se encaixou. Ele tinha me dito antes de me beijar, que não iria ser um menino mau, mais sim um menino desobediente. Então era aquilo? Ele tinha sido desobediente, e tinha apenas quebrado a regra? Aquilo não passou de um quebra barreiras de um menino metido a desobedecer?

- Um homem lindo como eu não devia ficar correndo por ai, isso pega mal pra mim. – Escutei Draco gritar, enquanto ele puxava pela mão uma revoltada Krika, que tentava a todo custo se soltar.

- No dia que você for bonito, eu mudo meu nome pra Celestina querido. – Krika murmurou com raiva, sacudindo a mão, que estava vermelha de tanto Draco apertar.

Ri com achando graça dos dois, estava acontecendo alguma coisa com aqueles dois, ou eu estava enganada?

Olhei para o lado novamente, um pouco atrás de mim e vi que Rony apenas andava rapidamente, e quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, tive a nítida visão de nós dois na piscina, me fazendo corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Mione, Rony, querem parar de se encarar e apressarem os passos, assim a gente vai perder o filme. – Gina gritou nervosa, e eu apenas sorri cheio de vergonha pra ela, e apressei meus passos, sendo seguida por Rony, que também tinha ficado vermelho feito tomate.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

Droga, a gente tinha corrido aquilo tudo por nada!

Era a frase que dançava na minha mente, quando chegamos em frente ao cinema e percebemos que o filme tinha começado, e pior, não tinha uma misera vaga. Murchei no meu lugar totalmente triste, meu plano de uma tarde gloriosa, para junta minha amiga e meu irmão tinha ido por água a baixo.

- Saco! Porque todo mundo tinha que inventar de ver o mesmo filme que a gente? – Perguntei chateada para o grupo a minha frente.

- Talvez por ser um filme super esperado e está na semana de estréia? – Krika falou brincando arrancando de todos uma gargalhada, inclusive a minha. Pela primeira vez não senti vontade de esganá-la.

- Eu tenho uma idéia, porque não vamos lá no Bar do Hagrid? – Luna perguntou toda eufórica.

- Isso, vamos matar a saudade e quem sabe o Rony lembra de alguma coisa. – Colin falou, dando força a idéia da namorada.

- Tudo bem, mais eu não vou cantar sozinho. – Harry falou arrancando outra leva de risadas, menos de Rony e Krika que não sabiam do que a gente estava falando.

- Harry amor, você tem que entender que é uma brincadeira, sorteio, e não é culpa nossa se você sempre cai sozinho e tem essa voz de gralha. – Falei rindo, enquanto Harry fazia um bico monstruoso.

Seguimos para o Bar do Hagrid, rindo e alguns de nós até fazendo planos para o que iria fazer assim que chegasse ao nosso destino. Draco explicava mais a frente o que aquilo significava para Rony e Krika.

Olhei ao meu lado e vi que Harry tentava persuadir Mione para cantar junto com ele, e sorri lembrando na nossa maravilhosa manhã na casa dele.

**Flashback**

_Nós nos arrastávamos agarrado um ao outro, rindo e nos beijando como dois loucos, rumo ao quarto dele. Estava louca de vontade de matar logo aquela saudade que sentia, fazia quase uma semana, e ficar sem poder amar Harry por uma semana era algo extremamente ruim._

_- Desde quando seu quarto é tão longe? – Perguntei quando ele me suspendeu em seu colo, com uma perna em cada lado de sua cintura._

_- Com pressa Gi? – Ele perguntou malicioso, enquanto mordia e sugava meu pescoço._

_- Muita. – Ele gargalhou, e meus pêlos ficaram todos arrepiados._

_Harry me prensou na parede, assim que chegamos à porta de seu quarto, mais estávamos tão desesperados um pelo outro, que por pouco não arrancamos a roupa um do outro ali no corredor mesmo._

_Ele com uma mão livre, enquanto me apoiava na parede, abriu a porta, passou pela porta feito um foguete, fechando-a com o pé, e sem que eu esperasse ele me jogou em sua cama, subindo em cima de mim, como um louco morto de fome, em frente a comida._

_- Com pressa Harry? – Perguntei divertida, o encaixando entre minhas pernas._

_- Você nem imagina o quanto. – Dessa vez foi minha vez de rir._

_Ele rebolava em cima de mim, mostrando o quanto estava excitado, com apenas aquela sunga, dava para notar e sentir mais do que o necessário._

_Puxou a parte do meu biquíni pro lado, revelando meu seio, e sorriu como uma criança feliz, antes de começar a brincar com ele, com sua língua, me levando ao delírio. Ele passava os dentes de leve, me arrepiando e pedindo mais._

_A outra mão se encarregava de segurar as minhas, Harry simplesmente adora quando estava tomando conta da situação. E isso é claro incluía também a mim. Me ter ali a mercê dele o deixava louco, e quem era eu para reclamar de tal coisa._

_Harry me beijava toda, meus seios, meu pescoço, meu colo, meu rosto, minhas orelhas, minha boca, eu só arfava e gemia enlouquecida, querendo logo que ele parasse de me torturar._

_- O que eu preciso fazer para você parar com essa tortura? – Perguntei manhosa, enquanto me derretia com um de seus beijos quentes e molhados no meu pescoço._

_- Eu não sei; me surpreenda. – Harry falou maroto._

_Eu sorri, aceitando o desafio e o empurrei. Levantei-me, ajeitando o meu biquíni, e me dirigi ao aparelho de som, o ligando e procurando uma música mais propícia para a ocasião._

_Quase dei um pulo de felicidade, quando a musica que eu sempre tinha sonhado em fazer um strip-tease para Harry, começou a tocar no radio._

_**My sexy love  
So sexy  
Mmm…  
Hm…**_

_**She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch and I erupt  
Like a volcano and cover her with my love  
Baby girl you make me say  
OoOOo**_

_**And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Then to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
Oh, when we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Baby girl you make me say… OooOOo**_

_Comecei a dançar de forma totalmente sensual, fazendo Harry suspirar, e eu sorri com o poder que eu tinha sobre ele. Rebolei e joguei meu cabelos para o lado, enquanto eu sentia a batida da música, e passeava minhas mãos pelo meu corpo._

_**Sexy love  
Girl the things you do (oh baby, baby)  
Keep me sprung  
Keep me running back to you (oh baby, I)  
OoOo I love  
Making love to you  
Baby girl you know your my  
Sexy love**_

_Apos o refrão percebi que Harry estava segurando as cobertas de sua cama, mordendo o lábio inferior, se segurando para não me atacar, me virei de costas e passei a dançar mais sexy ainda, o fazendo soltar um gemido. Levei minhas mãos ao nó atrás do meu pescoço e tratei de desfazê-lo, soltando, e depois desamarrando o das costas, para fazer a parte de cima do biquíni cair nas minhas mãos. Me virei meio marota, e joguei a peça para ele, rindo travessa._

_**I'm so addicted to how she's the sweetest drug  
Just enough… Still too much  
Say that I'm slippin' up sprung on love be above  
I can't help she makes me say  
OoOOo**_

_**And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Then to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
Oh, when we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Baby girl you make me say… OooOOo  
My sexy love**_

_Cai na gargalhada quando vi Harry cheirando meu biquíni, com cara de bobo. Me virei para ele, tapando o meus seios com um dos meus braço e com o outro enfiando dentro da boca o fazendo salivar._

_- Não devia me provocar ruiva. – Vi o volume da sunga dele, e me deliciei com o quanto ele estava excitado._

_- Estou apenas dançando. – Respondi maliciosa._

_**Sexy love  
Girl the things you do (oh baby, baby)  
Keep me sprung  
Keep me running back to you (oh baby, I)  
OoOo I love  
Making love to you  
Baby girl you know your my  
Sexy love**_

_**Baby what we doing makes the sun come up  
Keep on lovin' til it goes back down  
And I don't know what I'd do if I would loose your touch  
That's why I'm always keeping you around  
My sexy love**_

_Levei as mãos ao laço do meu biquíni, no meu quadril e passei a provocar Harry, seus olhos brilhavam com a perspectiva do laço se desfazer, e eu apenas ria e fingia tirar._

_- Gina se você não arrancar logo essa calcinha, eu arranco para você. – Meu sorriso dobrou de tamanho. A voz dele estava rouca e cheio de desejo._

_- Verdade? – Provoquei, vendo ele se preparar para se levantar da cama._

_Me virei de costa rindo e passei a rebolar, puxando devagar o laço, o desfazendo, ao mesmo tempo que sentia Harry encostar seu corpo quente e excitado atrás do meu._

_- Que me enlouquecer? – O hálito quente entrando no meu ouvido, fez meu corpo tremer._

_- Te surpreender. – Murmurei entorpecida, o corpo dele me deixava fora de mim._

_**Sexy love  
Girl the things you do (oh baby, baby)  
Keep me sprung  
Keep me running back to you (oh baby, I)  
OoOo I love  
Making love to you  
Baby girl you know your my  
Sexy love**_

_**She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
…just one touch…**_

_Dançamos a última parte da música juntos, enquanto ele me ajudava a desfazer da parte de baixo do biquíni. O corpo dele roçando no meu, as mãos deslizando pelo meu corpo, o marcando, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava._

_Ele beijava minha nuca, segurava meus seios, pressionando seu sexo em mim, apenas coberto pela sunga, aquilo era bom demais._

_Começamos a andar, ele ainda nas minhas costas, e quando nos aproximamos perto da cama, ele beijou minha orelha, a sugando e depois murmurou apertando meu quadril: "Eu vou te amar agora"._

_Meu corpo inteiro reagiu aquilo, e ainda de costa, senti quando ele me fez subir na cama, ficando de joelhos e depois fez meu corpo ir para frente. Gemi cheia de tesão pelo o que ele iria fazer. Vi quando sua sunga vôo em direção a cabeceira da cama, e mordi meu lábio, fechando os olhos em seguida, agora o corpo dele também estava nu._

_Ele segurou meu quadril e sem dizer nada, deslizou para dentro de mim, me fazendo gritar. Segurei o lençol com as minhas mãos e delirei quando senti aquele vai e vem delicioso._

_Lamuriei, arfei, gemi, suei, me derreti tudo de uma só vez, aquele homem sabia me amar, e eu tinha plena certeza que jamais teria outro igual._

_Meu corpo estava sincronizado com o dele, dançava com o dele, e a medida que ele apertava o ritmo, tudo ficava ainda mais gostoso e delirante._

_Uma de suas mãos foi para minha nuca, e me fez virar o rosto, apenas pra receber um beijo cheio de luxúria dele, um beijo gostoso e fogoso. A língua dançando e sugando a minha, me levando ao êxtase dos êxtases._

_Quando ele soltou minha boca, deixou escapar um gemido longo, e notei que ele se segurava para não sucumbir. Rebolando, o recebendo mais e mais rapidamente, chegamos ao ápice juntos, suados e cansados, mas mais felizes do que nunca._

_Ele segurou minha cintura e deitamos na cama, ele atrás de mim, me abraçando e distribuindo beijinhos carinhosos pela minha nuca._

_- Acho que te amo. – Sua voz saiu rouca e mole, por conta ainda do sexo._

_- Poxa que incrível, acho a mesma coisa. – Murmurei divertida, me aninhando em seu abraço, sentindo o cansaço do sol e de ser amada tomando conta do meu corpo._

_E pouco tempo depois estávamos dormindo os dois abraçados, extasiados e completamente saciados._

**Fim do Flashback**

Não consegui frear o sorriso, que apareceu nos meus lábios com essas lembranças, olhei para Harry e notei que ainda tentava convencer Hermione de fazer par com ele.

- Ainda Mione lindinha do meu viver, faz companhia para o seu amigo do coração, amigo do peito, para toda hora, todos os momentos, que lutará por você na guerra, que te ajuda com o Roniquinho. – Nessa hora eu me segurei para não gargalhar, com a cara que a Mione fez, e o embaraço que o Rony ficou.

- Harry vai catar coquinho na ladeira. – Hermione falou entre uma risada e outra, seguindo para o bar que já estava a nossa frente.

- Será possível que ninguém quer ficar comigo. – Ele dramatizou, enquanto parava para mim esperar na porta do Bar.

- Eu quero. – Falei meigamente, enquanto os olhos dele brilharam em cumplicidade.

- Quer mesmo? – Harry falou sonsamente no meu ouvido, me agarrando pela cintura, por trás.

- Demais. – Minha voz saiu junto com um suspiro.

- Suspirando amor?

- Pois é, acho que é sintoma de uma doença entranha, já ouviu falar em paixonite Potteriana? – Ele gargalhou maravilhado.

- E isso é muito grave? – Mais uma vez sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Depende do seu grau de gravidade. – Minhas pernas já tremiam.

- Me explique. – Sorri maliciosa.

- Quando fico nesse estado, quer dizer que o estágio da minha doença está avançado, e por isso eu acabo fazendo certos tipos de coisas.

- Que tipo de coisas? – Arfei quando a mão dele achou uma brecha na minha roupa, e passou a acariciar a pele da minha cintura.

- As mais insanas.

- Então eu acho que preciso imediatamente te tirar daqui e levar você para minha enfermaria, lá eu tenho certeza que posso te curar dessa terrível enfermidade. – Me virei no meu próprio eixo e o encarei profundamente, me pendurando eu seu pescoço.

- E quem disse que eu quero me curar, se depender de mim, ficarei doente por muito tempo.

E rindo com a minha resposta, e me dando um beijo carinhoso nos lábios, seguimos nossos amigos, que já estavam dentro do bar, conversando com Hagrid.

Continua...

**N/B:** Então... Tem outra coisa a dizer? PERFEITO!

Eu sou a beta de mais sorte da história das fanfics. Faz cara de _"desculpa, não é minha intenção ser gostosa desse jeito"_. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. Adorei isso.

Estou feliz e triste. Feliz porque li e palpitei antes de todo mundo. Triste porque quero mais... T.T

Como sempre, mana, segurando nossas respirações, disparando nossos corações... matando de infarto, agonia e êxtase. Plagiando pedreiro em obra: Ô fic gostosa!!!

**Te amo Arinha. Georgea-Geo.**

**N/A:** Poxa até que enfim né galera? Desculpe mesmo pela demora, mais eu ando bem ocupada, e tive um monte de coisas para me atrapalhar. Meu pc morreu definitivamente, perdi umas fic que tinham ficado nele, chorei rios e rios. Me mudei novamente, arrumei um emprego que toma muito meu tempo, e sem falar nas coisas rotineiras, como cuidar da minha filhota e do maridão.

Voltando para a fic, e aí gostaram?

Ficou chato?

Meloso?

Espero do fundo do coração que tenham gostado, já que tive que reescrevê-lo três vezes. Ah! A música é **Sexy Love**, de **NeYo**, baixem que é boa!

O próximo espero demorar menos, e terá mais coisas, e as duvidas esclarecidas.

Um beijo gostoso para todos, e valeu pelo carinho.

Reviews, reviews e reviews!

**Obs:** Se acharem algum erro nas Nc, é porque elas não estão betadas, já que mandei apenas o cap. Sem Nc pra beta. Depois concerto tudo!

Bjs...

**Arinha Robert! **


	16. CAPITULO 15

**CAPITULO XV**

Bar do Hagrid. Lugar familiar e ao mesmo tempo irado, pra você perder a linha. Você provavelmente se pergunta: por quê? E eu respondo: por que sim, pois se você quer pagar mico, Bar do Hagrid é o lugar ideal para esse tipo de coisa.

Quando eu pus meus pés dentro daquele estabelecimento, não imaginei que fosse me apaixonar tão rapidamente. Era simples, mas tão aconchegante que eu tinha certeza que de agora em diante tinha se tornado meu lugar favorito.

Era amplo, com mesas redondas espalhadas por todo bar, um pequeno palco no centro, onde eu podia ver uma pequena TV no chão e outra no canto, onde as pessoas tocavam, escolhendo suas músicas, um microfone, e um banquinho alto, pra pessoa sentar na hora do karaokê. Do lado esquerdo do bar, estava o grande balcão, onde podíamos ver um homem grande, barbudo, e com os olhar mais doce que eu já tinha visto em toda minha vida, do lado de dentro. Sorria para todos e enchia as canecas com cerveja, cumprimentando a todos.

- Você já conhecia o lugar Krika? – Ouvi a voz de Gina, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- Não. – Respondi meio boba, me dirigindo pra uma grande mesa redonda, onde tinha vários lugares, e que a galera sentava.

- Você vai adorar aqui. – Ela falou com os olhos brilhando, e pelo o que eu pude ver não era a única a gostar do lugar.

- Já estou adorando. – Respondi com sinceridade, aquele lugar parecia mágico.

Estávamos bem de frente ao palco, e no momento que virei para comentar com Gina quem era o louco que iria cantar, vi o homem barbudo se aproximar da nossa mesa, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Ora mais o que temos aqui? – Ele olhou para cada um de nós, ainda com o sorriso meigo no rosto. – Percebo que existe uma carinha nova! Uma carinha muito linda, devo destacar. – Se vergonha matasse, com certeza eu estaria morta no momento.

- Essa é Christina Dawson, ela é nova na escola, Hagrid. – Harry me apresentou ao

senhor. Então o bar era dele!?

- Muito prazer senhorita Dawson, meu nome é Rúbeo Hagrid, e sou dono do estabelecimento. Espero que se sinta a vontade aqui. – Ele falou muito simpático, estendendo a mão grande em minha direção.

- Prazer é meu Hagrid, e eu estou me sentindo em casa aqui. – respondi cordialmente, lhe apertando sua grande mão.

- Isso é muito bom, agora vejamos quem será o primeiro a me dar a honra de ouvi-lo cantar? – Nos olhamos, e por pouco não cai na gargalhada, da cara de desespero que Harry fez. – Ora Harry não faça essa cara, você até que não canta mal. – Hagrid gracejou, tentando melhorar a cara do moreno.

- Hagrid você por acaso está bem da audição? Ou no nosso último encontro estourei seu tímpano sem querer? – Todos sem exceção gargalharam de Harry, e este se sentiu muito pior.

- Você realmente é um menino exagerado Harry, sua voz não tem nada demais. – Mais uma vez Hagrid tentou.

- Muito bem então, depois não reclame quando eu quebrar algumas de suas taças com o meu belíssimo agudo, muito afinado por sinal. – Apertei meus olhos, segurando uma risada, Harry devia ser horrível mesmo!

- Vamos fazer como sempre, Hagrid. – Dessa vez foi a lombriga branca que falara. – Iremos tomar nossos drinques e depois sortearemos o sortudo para cantar.

- Ótimo! O mesmo de sempre? – Perguntou contente, enquanto batia uma mão na outra.

- Sim. – Falaram quase todos, Rony e eu ainda estávamos nos situando.

Enquanto ele se afastava, vi Gina e Mione se aproximarem da TV lá no palco, e ambas sorriam uma com a outra, no que me parecia, estarem escrevendo algo nela. Me aproximei meio incerta, com receio de levar um fora, mas minha curiosidade não tinha limites.

- Ah! Krika; estamos colocando nossos nomes aqui para o sorteio. – Mione falou sorrindo em minha direção. – Você vai ver como é divertido.

- Certo. – Falei nervosa, mordendo meu lábio inferior. – Eu acho que sou uma tragédia cantando. – Murmurei sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

- Não pode ser pior que o Harry, esse ganha de disparada. – Gina falou fitando o namorado longe. – Acho bom você preparar seus ouvidos. – Disse por fim gargalhando.

Tive que rir.

Enquanto estávamos rindo umas com as outras e colocando nossos nomes para o sorteio, Luna se aproximou da gente com os olhos brilhando em euforia, parecia louca de vontade de aprontar.

- O que vocês três estão fazendo ai que não me convidaram? – Perguntou fazendo bico e empurrando Gina pro lado para, poder ver o monitor.

- Estamos escrevendo nossos nomes para o sorteio, periquita. E quer parar de me empurrar? – Mione e eu nos encaramos e rimos da briga da loura com a ruiva.

- Só estou empurrando porque você, sua cabeça de fósforo ambulante, está me excluindo completamente dessa tarefa árdua, que eu tanto gosto de participar. – Luna ao meu ver, parecia ser dramática e exagerada ao extremo.

- Se você faz tanta questão, eu ainda não coloquei o nome do seu periquito. – Gina arreganhou um sorriso bastante safado.

- Periquito é sua bun...

- Hei! Vou lavar sua boca com sabão dona Periquita! – Luna bufou e dando mais um empurrou na ruiva, para que ela saísse do caminho, começou a escrever o nome do namorado.

- Só falta o Colin?

- E o Rony. Fiquei em dúvida se o escreveria ou não. – Encarei Gina, e depois Mione, e notei que essa estava com as bochechas pra lá de vermelhas.

Ficava impressionada com a facilidade que ela conseguia entregar seus sentimentos! Até o mais simples dizer sobre o nome dele, e ela já ficava corada? Péra lá! Aquilo era idiota demais.

- Também acho. – Escutei Luna responder pra Gina.

Tinha ficado divagando com os meus pensamentos, e não ouvi nenhuma palavra que as duas trocaram. Mione continuava muda, só prestando atenção nas duas, e com as maças do rosto vermelhas, como se tivesse passado um blush fortíssimo.

- Então está decidido, vou colocar o nome dele. – Luna falou brincando, enquanto piscava pra Mione, que envergonhada, desviou o olhar.

Saímos do palco rindo umas com as outras e uma coisa eu já conseguia imaginar, aquele dia caminhava para algo incrivelmente mágico.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

Já tínhamos bebido algumas cervejas, Harry sorria feito bobo contando alguns fatos antigos, e incentivava a todos a gargalharem com ele. E como uma doença contagiosa, todos caiam num coral de gargalhadas, que chamava atenção de geral no bar. Nem eu que estava me sentindo completamente desconfortável, escapava daquela bagunça.

- E teve aquela vez também em que Gina insistiu em morar no Zoológico, porque tinha adorado os pandas. – Gina fez um bico enorme ao ouvir aquilo, enquanto todos desmanchavam em risos. – Mamãe quase não conseguia tirá-la do Zoo. – Senti pena da Gina nessa hora, Harry estava pegando legal no seu pé.

Olhei para ela que esticava a língua, chateada, para Harry, e sorri contente. Minha amiga tinha encontrado a felicidade tanto almejada. Aquilo realmente era algo para se comemorar.

- Ah já estamos contando coisas engraçadas, ai vai. – todos sem exceção olharam para Luna que sorria travessa olhando pra minha cara. – E aquela vez que a Mione foi na farmácia comprar o creme relaxante, e por engano comprou tinta pra cabelo? – Ela parou fazendo mistério pra todos, e eu arregalei os olhos pra ela, num pedido mudo para não contar. – E aí nossa amiga aqui foi pra casa e jogou a tinta na cabeça sem nem sequer olhar, e quando lavou o cabelo, o pobrezinho estava rosa. Mas não era qualquer rosa meus amigos, e sim rosa choque. – Se vergonha misturada com raiva matasse, Luna teria caído da cadeira nesse momento.

Todos continuavam rindo e contando seus micos. E eu por mais que quisesse participar daquela bagunça, não conseguia deixar de pensar no que me tinha acontecido. Rony tinha se comportado de uma maneira tão boçal... Ao mesmo tempo tão carinhoso no ato em si.

Droga!

Por um momento pensei que o velho Rony tinha voltado. Voltado pra mim.

- Acho que já estamos prontos pra começar arranhar ali no palco, o que acham? – Draco perguntou rindo, enquanto Krika fechava a cara pra ele.

Estava rolando alguma coisa com os dois, ou era impressão minha?

Todos concordaram e se puseram em alerta, enquanto Gina se dirigia para o palco e apertava o botão que indicava sorteio.

A espera para alguns foi agonizante e para outros demorada, pois queriam brincar logo.

Gina logo se manifestou quando a maquina começou a piscar o nome do felizardo.

- Mione, acho que o palco é todo seu. – Gelei dos pés a cabeça. Porque eu tinha que ser logo a primeira? – E Rony, você também mano, é um dueto! – Certo, agora sim eu estava apavorada.

Notei que tanto eu quanto Rony parecíamos em estado catatônico de pavor, e não conseguíamos nos mexer, nem para negar a ida ao palco.

Fomos meio que induzidos por Gina e Luna que empurravam a gente em direção ao palco. Quando chegamos lá, ainda chocados demais, Gina passou o microfone pra mim, e o outro pra Rony e saiu dando play no equipamento, que começou a soar uma melodia agradável, gostosa de dançar, que eu conhecia muito bem.

Ergui o microfone e comecei a cantar, tremendo, o coração batendo a mil no peito. A letra da música brilhando na telinha aos meus pés.

**That's how much I love you**

É o tanto que eu te amo

**That's how much I need you**

É o tanto que eu preciso de você

**Mione**

**And I can't stand ya**

E eu não suporto você  
**'Most everything you do make me wanna smile**

Tudo o que você faz tem que me fazer sorrir?

**Can I not like it for a while?**

E me fazer gostar de você por um momento?

Rony me olhava serio, prestando atenção nas minhas palavras. Minhas bochechas ardiam de vergonha.

Ele ergueu também o microfone e começou a cantar, baixo, rouco. Fazendo-me ficar toda arrepiada.

**(No...)**

não...

**Rony**

**But you won't let me**

Mas você não me deixa

**You upset me, girl, and then you kiss my lips**

Você me chateia, garota, e depois me beija

**All of a sudden, I forget that I was upset**

E de repente eu esqueço que estava chateado

**Can't remember what you did?**

Nem me lembro do que você fez.

**(But I hate it)**

E eu odeio isso

Não consegui encará-lo depois de ouvi-lo cantar aquelas palavras. Parecia que ele realmente dizia aquilo pra mim.

**Mione**

**You know exactly what to do**

Você sabe exatamente o que fazer

**So that I can't stay mad at you**

para que eu não consiga ficar brava

**For too long, that's wrong**

por muito tempo, e isso é errado.

**(But, I hate it)**

E eu odeio isso

Após cantar esse trecho, notei que Rony compartilhava do mesmo pensamento que o meu, pois cantava com certa dificuldade aquela letra, assim como eu.

**Rony**

**You know exactly how to touch**

Você sabe exatamente como me tocar

**So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more**

que eu não queira mais discutir nem brigar

**Said, I despise that I adore you**

já disse detesto te adorar

Nessa hora não teve como evitar o sorriso, ele falava que me odiava e me amava. E parecia chateado, com a forma que a música se encaixava na nossa relação.

**Mione**

**And I hate how much I love you, boy**

E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto.

**I can't stand how much I need you**

Não suporto o quão necessário você é para mim.

**And I hate how much I love you, boy**

E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto.

**But I just can't let you go**

Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar.  
**And I hate that I love you so**

E eu odeio te amar tanto

Rony sorriu. Um sorriso lindo e único, pela primeira vez naquela tarde. E o mais importante, um sorriso pra mim, apenas para mim.

**Rony**

**And you completely know the power that you have**

E você sabe completamente o poder que tem sobre mim

**The only one that makes me laugh**

Você é a única que me faz rir

Foi inevitável sentir aquela alegria gigantesca transbordando do meu ser.

**Mione**

**Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I**

É triste e injusta a forma como você se aproveita do fato

**Love you beyond the reason why**

de que eu te amo além de um porquê.

**And it just ain't right**

Isso é simplesmente errado

Pisquei pra ele no meio da canção sem conseguir me controlar, e Rony passou a cantar mais sério e cada vez mais perto de mim.

**Rony**

**And I hate how much I love you, girl**

E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garota

**I can't stand how much I need you**

Não suporto o quão necessário você é para mim.

**And I hate how much I love you, girl**

E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garota

**But I just can't let you go**

Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar.  
**And I hate that I love you so**

E eu odeio te amar tanto

Nessa hora, ele me tocava, acariciando meu rosto com carinho, e meus olhos, desobedientes, não me obedeciam ao comando de ficar abertos e não aproveitar aquele contato. Deus! Eu o amava demais.

**Mione e Rony**

**One of these days, maybe your magic won't affect me**

Um dia desses, talvez sua mágica não me afete mais

**And your kiss won't make me weak**

E seu beijo irá me enfraquecer

**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me**

Mas não há ninguém nesse mundo que me conheça como você.

**So you'll probably always have a spell on me**

Então você provavelmente terá sempre um feitiço sobre mim

**Mione**

**That's how much I love you**

É o tanto que eu te amo  
**That's how much I need you**

É o tanto que eu preciso de você

**That's how much I love you**

É o tanto que eu te amo

**That's how much I need you**

É o tanto que eu preciso de você

**Mione e Rony**

**And I hate that I love you sooooo…**

E eu odeio que eu te ame TANTO

Soltei meu agudo na ultima nota, e Rony gritou de empolgação. Nossos rostos estavam tão perto um do outro, minha felicidade transparecendo pelos meus olhos, sem meu consentimento. Não adiantava fugir, era algo imutável.

**Mione e Rony**

**And I hate how much I love you, boy**

E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto.

**I can't stand how much I need you**

Não suporto o quão necessário você é para mim.

**And I hate how much I love you, girl**

E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garota.

**But I just can't let you go**

Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar.

**And I hate that I love you so**

E eu odeio te amar tanto

**And I hate that I love you so**

E eu odeio te amar tanto

**So...**

tanto

A música tinha acabado, mas nosso contato não. Não conseguia deixar de sorrir feito uma menina boba e encará-lo, enquanto Rony me analisava, compenetrado, a sobrancelha franzida. Completamente sério. Ao contrario de dois minutos atrás.

Nossa atenção foi desviada, com a gritaria e aplausos da mesa dos nossos amigos, que faziam uma algazarra só.

- Mais um, mais um, mais um... – Gritavam todos em uníssono, batendo as mãos na mesa, fazendo uma barulheira danada.

Sorri, fazendo uma reverência engraçada para eles, enquanto recebia uma chuva de assobios.

Rony continuava a me fitar, e agora que a bagunça estava passando um pouco, todo aquele olhar estava me deixando aflita.

Porque ele me olhava tanto?

Procurando escapar daquele olhar meticuloso, me direcionei para a mesa do Karaokê e apertei em sorteio.

Minha vez tinha acabado, e eu na minha grande inocência achava ter sobrevivido muito bem, só esperava que o meu dueto, em particular, não fosse mais chamado, para minha própria segurança.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

A nossa farra estava indo de vento em popa. Só estava com um pouco de receio na hora que chegasse minha vez, pois eu não era aquilo que se poderia se chamar de um perfeito cantor, e sim um defeito... e dos feios!

Mione estava agora fazendo o sorteio do pobre infeliz que iria cantar naquele tormento que todos insistiam em me fazer participar, apenas é claro para rir da minha cara, e tirar uma com a minha voz de "_ganso estrangulado_."

Enquanto eu bebia minha cerveja com bastante rapidez, para ficar "_feliz_" e tomar coragem para cantar o que quer que seja, vi Mione rindo pra mim, e olhando ao redor, todos estavam com a mesma expressão.

Juro que a vontade de xingar veio na garganta, mais engoli junto com mais um gole de cerveja. Eu era ou não era a criatura mais sortuda da terra?

- Vamos lá Harry! Sua vez. – Meu sorriso não poderia ter sido mais amarelo após ouvir Mione me chamar com tanto entusiasmo.

- Mostra pra ele Potter. – Escutei Gina me incentivar, e fiz careta pra ela.

Caminhei lentamente e derrotado pro palco, e vi Mione toda peralta apontar no monitor o nome da musica escolhida.

Cheguei a engasgar com a minha própria saliva, aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira!

- Diz que eu to enxergando muito mal Mione, e não to vendo realmente que a música que vou cantar é "I'M TOO SEXY" – Para a minha infelicidade, eu tinha falado um pouco alto por conta do meu espanto, e todos começaram a pedir que cantasse a maldita música.

- Pessoal isso é ridículo. Deixem-me trocar a música pelo menos? – Perguntei fazendo minha pior cara de cachorro abandonado.

- NÃO! – Responderam em uníssono. Até Ron estava no meio. Eu estava perdido mesmo!

E antes mesmo de tentar argumentar qualquer coisa, ouvi o som da melodia iniciando, pois Mione tinha acabado de apertar o play sem meu consentimento.

Olhei pra todos da mesa em desespero e comecei a cantar todo nervoso, desafinado ao extremo, aquela melodia ridícula.

**I'm Too Sexy For My Love**

Sou muito sexy para meu amor...

**Too Sexy For My Love**

Muito sexy para meu amor

**Love's Going To Leave**

O amor vai me abandonar

**I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt**

Estou muito sexy pra minha camisa...

**Too Sexy For My Shirt**

Muito sexy pra minha camisa

**So Sexy It Hurts**

Tão sexy que machuca

**(quick "And") I'm Too Sexy For Milan**

E sou muito sexy para Milão,

**Too Sexy For Milan**

Muito sexy para Milão,  
**New York And Japan**

Nova iorque e Japão

**I'm Too Sexy For Your Party**

E sou muito sexy pra sua festa...

**Too Sexy For Your Party**

Muito sexy para sua festa  
**No Way I'm Disco Dancing**

Sem essa... estou numa discoteca

Enquanto eu cantava do jeito mais tímido e patético do mundo, assistia meus amigos quase caírem da cadeira de tanto que riam.

É ótimo ter o apoio dos amigos nessas horas difíceis da vida!

**I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean**

Sou modelo, sabe o quero dizer...

**And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk**

E dou minha irresistível virada na passarela

**Yeah On The Catwalk**

Sim, na passarela,

**On The Catwalk Yeah**

na passarela, sim,

**I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk**

Dou minha irresístivel virada na passarela

**I'm Too Sexy For My Car**

Sou muito sexy para meu carro,

**Too Sexy For My Car**

Muito sexy para meu carro

**Too Sexy By Far**

Muito, muito sexy

**(quick "And")I'm Too Sexy For My Hat**

Sou muito sexy para meu chapéu...

**Too Sexy For My Hat**

Muito sexy para meu chapéu  
**What Ya Think About That**

O que você acha disso?

Podia ouvir as vaias do outro lado do salão, e isso me deixava cada vez mais encabulado. Abaixei a cabeça querendo escondê-la pra sempre num buraco.

- VAI MEU AMOR! VOCÊ ESTÁ LINDO! - Ouvi Gina gritar eufórica pra mim, me mandando vários beijos no ar, sorrindo toda alegre.

Aquilo me deu novo animo. E mesmo cantando uma música ridícula, comecei a ficar mais empolgado e arrisquei alguns passos tortos, com direito a reboladinha para a platéia.

**I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean**

Sou modelo, sabe o quero dizer...

**And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk**

E dou minha irresistível virada na passarela

**Yeah On The Catwalk**

Sim na passarela

**On The Catwalk Yeah**

na passarela, sim

**I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk**

Agito-me na passarela

**Too Sexy For My**

Sou muito sexy para...

**Too Sexy For My**

Muito sexy para...

**Too Sexy For My**

Muito sexy para...

**I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean**

Pois sou modelo, sabe o que quero dizer...

**And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk**

E dou minha irresistível virada na passarela

**Yeah On The Catwalk**

Sim na passarela

**Yeah On The Catwalk Yeah**

na passarela, sim

**I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk**

Agito-me na passarela

Nessa hora pude ver que todos tinham se levantado do seu lugar e agora dançavam uns com os outros, rindo, se divertindo, e Gina continuava a gritar e me mandar beijos.

- LINDOOOO, GOSTOSOOOO. – Não teve como não rir.

Cada vez mais incentivado por ela, comecei a fazer pose de machão e mostrar os músculos, passando a mão no cabelo, e os jogando pra trás.

**I'm Too Sexy For My Cat**

Sou muito sexy para meu gato...

**Too Sexy For My Cat**

Muito sexy para meu gato

**Poor Pussy**

Pobre gatinho

**Poor Pussy Cat**

pobre gatinho

**I'm Too Sexy For My Love**

Sou muito sexy para meu amor...

**Too Sexy For My Love**

Muito sexy para meu amor  
**Love's Going To Leave Me**

O amor vai me abandonar

**And I'm Too Sexy For This Song**

E sou muito sexy para essa canção

Assim que terminei com a minha performance, todo mundo aplaudiu e assoviou pra mim. As meninas gritavam em coro:

- LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃO!

E em seguida caiam na gargalhada. Levando todo o grupo com elas.

Fiz uma reverencia em agradecimento, meu pesadelo tinha acabado, e para minha surpresa tinha sido completamente indolor. De certa forma, divertido! Fui sortear a próxima vitima. Apertei o botão e logo o próximo a participar apareceu. Luna e Colin, num dueto. A música eu nunca tinha ouvido falar e parecia complicada, agradecia mentalmente que não tinha caído pra mim.

- Lu, Colin, é com vocês. – A alegria de serem chamado, foi vista por todos.

Mostrei a música pra eles assim que chegaram ao palco, e os deixei sozinhos, rindo feito bobos, super contentes com a música sorteada. Definitivamente aquele casal em particular era o mais louco que eu conhecia.

Fui me sentar ao lado de Gina que parecia rir muito de algo que Mione havia dito. Ela era tão linda.

- Obrigado pelo incentivo. – Falei em seu ouvido, a fazendo quicar no lugar com o susto.

- Adorei a reboladinha. Isso me lembrou muitas coisas senhor Potter. – Seus olhos brilhavam em malicia.

- Que tipo de coisas, ruiva?

- Ah querido, isso é algo que não poderei dizer no momento. – Enquanto conversávamos, Colin e Luna cantavam animados no palco, fazendo todo mundo rir.

- Que maldade ruiva, vai me deixar nessa aflição?

- Fazer o quê se eu sou terrivelmente cruel. – E piscando de modo maroto ela virou a atenção pra os amigos que dançavam no palco a musica estranha.

Não adiantava, ela não iria dizer. Gina era assim mesmo, e por já conhecê-la muito bem, sabia que mesmo implorando, não falaria, apenas para me ver roendo as unhas de curiosidade.

Olhei para o palco mais uma vez e vi o casal de periquitos, mais rindo do que cantando, e foi impossível se manter sério. A música além de estranha era engraçada, por não se entender nada da letra.

**(my sweet prince)**

Meu doce príncipe

**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**

**Maki hiki malahiniwho**

**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**

**ooooooooooooh**

**hawana**

**waka waka waka**

**niki pu pu pu**

A gargalhada fazia coro no bar. Luna dançava o que parecia ser dança havaiana, enquanto Colin fazia biquinho de peixe, e mexia o corpo parecendo uma minhoca. Nem eles mesmos conseguiam ficar sérios com aquilo.

**[Colin/Luna**

**T-T-T Tiki T Tiki**

**wanna speaky, speaky, speaky**

Quer falar, falar, falar

**with the mighty spirit Fufu**

com o poderoso espírito fufu

**T-T-T Tiki T Tiki**

**wanna speaky, speaky, speaky**

Que falar, falar, falar

**The words I will not mince**

Palavras que não irei mencionar

Todo mundo batia palmas e fazia uma zona só. Gina que não agüentava mais de rir, limpava os olhos que escorriam lágrimas. Até Rony que estava sério até então, gargalhava, escondendo a felicidade com a mão. Mione parecia radiante em vê-lo sorrir.

Krika batia na mesa no compasso da música, enquanto Draco a encarava e sorria, fazendo a mesma coisa que ela, mais com colheres no lugar das mãos.

Gina tinha razão quando disse que aquela tarde poderia ser muito boa para todos.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

Jamais pensei que aquele grupo fosse tão doido! Estava me divertindo a beça, apesar de achar que iria detestar. Tudo bem que a lombriga desbotada não parava de me encarar, mais isso era completamente irrelevante, quando eu não conseguia parar de gargalhar um minuto sequer com as bobeiras que toda turma fazia.

Até o medo de cantar já tinha passado, pois eles deixavam a gente tão confortável, que era impossível ficar constrangida.

Estava faltando apenas Gina, o bicho de goiaba e eu pra cantar. Colin e Luna tinham acabado de cantar, o que fora muito hilário, pois os dois juntos eram palhaços demais.

- E então? – Revirei os olhos, entediada. Ele tinha que falar, parece até que não tem controle sobre a língua. Garoto chato!

- E então o quê? – Perguntei apenas porque sabia que não pararia de me amolar.

- Pelo o que me lembro, você havia dito que seria um pesadelo passar a tarde comigo. – Sorri toda afetada para ele.

Sabe quando você tenta ignorar uma coisa, e essa determinada coisa fica te perturbando sem parar? Pois é, Draco Malfoy é essa "_coisa_".

- Só que te uma pequena diferença, branquelo, eu estou acompanhada com os meus amigos. E não sozinha com você. – Ele fez uma careta pro nome carinhoso que eu havia lhe chamado.

- Mas bem que você gostaria de estar a sós comigo. – Arregalei os olhos de puro horror, e depois sorri cinicamente.

- Oh meu Deus! Você descobriu meu segredo! Poxa e eu que pensei que estava disfarçando bem o meu grande "fogo" por você. – Draco gargalhou, e como meu corpo se afetou com aquilo.

- Posso providenciar para que esse "fogo" seja saciado, pequena Krika. – Fui preenchida de ódio imediatamente.

- Mas nem se você fosse o ultimo homem da galáxia! – Gargalhou mais ainda da minha cara, se isso era possível.

- Está caidinha por mim. – Dessa vez, foi minha vez de gargalhar.

- Você nem imagina o quanto. Se eu fosse você teria medo, posso atacá-lo a qualquer momento. – Enquanto eu falava, me aproximava dele, sem perceber realmente, apenas porque estava com raiva.

- É o que eu estou esperando, _Chris_. Estou louco pra vê-la me atacar, assim como seus olhos dizem pra mim. – Ele também se aproximava, e estávamos tão perto um do outro que eu sentia seu hálito sobre meus lábios.

- No dia que eu te "_atacar_" querido, pode me internar, porque provavelmente estarei maluca, ou no mínino drogada. – Sorrindo, e não dando a batalha como perdida, ele passou o nariz dele no meu, num carinho mudo, e se afastou me deixando sem ar.

- Então acho que farei uma pesquisa sobre as melhores clinicas, pois acho que terei que interná-la o quanto antes. – Ahhhh! Como aquilo me irritou!

- Vai pro inferno. – Murmurei baixo, cheia de raiva, e sai da mesa, para tomar um ar.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

- Acho que a Krika e o Draco estão tendo alguma coisa. – escutei Gina murmurar, enquanto via Draco sair da mesa e seguir Krika, que saia de perto da gente bufando de tanta raiva. – O que você acha Mione?

- É. – Respondi mecanicamente, enquanto via Rony levantar do lugar e se dirigir ao balcão que Hagrid estava.

- Mione, o que você acha de na próxima música eu tirar a roupa e dançar pelada por aí?

- Legal. – Assim que terminei de falar, escutei minha amiga gargalhar da minha cara.

- Mione, você está me assustando. – não entendi nada.

- O que você está falando Gi?

- Estou falando desse seu jeito aéreo, quando meu irmão ta por perto. – Abaixei a cabeça envergonhada, Gina tinha razão eu estava ridícula.

- É que fica difícil com ele tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu sei disso, e é por esse motivo que você tem que lutar por ele, Mione. – cruzei os braços, respirando profundamente.

- Já disse pra você que isso é algo que não posso fazer.

- Pois deveria, antes que seja tarde. – levantei uma sobrancelha, sem entender novamente.

- Gina seja mais clara, por favor. – A vi olhar em direção onde Rony estava, e percebi o que ela havia dito.

Tinha uma garota loira, muito bonita, falando com Rony. Senti tudo dentro de mim se revirar, quem era aquela garota que se derretia em sorrisos para ele?

- Sendo bem clara, Mione, se você não fizer nada, tenho certeza que aquela ali fará. Disso você e eu temos certeza.

Engoli em seco, olhando a cena se desenvolvendo na minha frente. A garota ria, e começava a alisar o peito dele. E eu por mais que olhasse não conseguia ver como Rony estava reagindo. Se estava gostando daquela loura aguada tocando ele ou não.

- Se eu fosse você, iria agora lá e colocava aquelazinha no lugar dela. – Arqueei a sobrancelha, pra Gina tudo era fácil.

- E você acha que eu vou fazer isso como?

- Simples, eu vou lá, arrumo uma desculpa pra falar com ela, enquanto você arrasta ele pra um lugar, de preferência vazio. – Quase ri do plano bem arquitetado dela.

- Gina você não bate bem não. – Ela revirou os olhos revoltada.

- Mione pelo amor de Deus, estamos falando da pessoa que você gosta, por favor, tenta ser menos patética e lute pelo o que quer! – Arrisquei mais um olhar na direção do casal, e notei o quanto a fulana estava perto dele.

- Você está certa! – Respondi me levantando do meu lugar. – Nenhuma bruaca loura vai se esfregar no meu... no... no Rony na minha frente.

- Isso aí. Assim que se fala! – Pisquei pra ela, e sai da mesa a deixando cheia de expectativa. – Mostre pra ele, Mi.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

IDIOTA!

Aí como eu o odeio!

O que ele pensava que era? O homem mais lindo do mundo? Estou com uma vontade tão grande de bater... bater muito nele.

"_- Então acho que farei uma pesquisa sobre as melhores clinicas, pois acho que terei que interná-la o quanto antes."_

IMBECIL!

Até parece que eu, em sã consciência, sairia com aquela coisa. Credo!

"_- Está caidinha por mim."_

NOJENTO PREPOTENTE.

- Idiota narcisista! – Bufei indignada.

- Normalmente quando a pessoa apresenta esse tipo de reação, são internadas logo. Falar sozinha realmente não é normal. – Meu coração veio parar quase na garganta, tamanho o susto que eu tomei.

Draco, que eu pensei que até pouco estava na mesa, se encontrava as minhas costas, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Encostado na parede do corredor, onde nos encontrávamos, perto dos banheiros.

- Quer me matar do coração? – Gritei revoltada, com a mão no peito, morta de vergonha por ele ter me ouvido.

- Me desculpe por ter atrapalhado o seu monólogo. – Aquilo, dito com tanto sarcasmo fez minha ira voltar.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim ao toalete. – Respondeu com a mão no bolso, virando na minha direção, se deixando ficar encostado apenas pelo ombro.

- Ah ta! – Não acreditei naquela mentira deslavada. Dei-lhe as costas e segui rumo ao banheiro feminino.

- É nessa hora que eu te agarro e te beijo? – Estanquei no lugar, engolindo em seco.

- Como? – Foi à única palavra que consegui pronunciar.

- Você mesma disse que quando estivesse maluca, seria o dia que estaria supostamente apaixonada por mim. – Sorriu largamente. – Acredito que esse dia seja hoje, já que a peguei falando sozinha. Malucos falam sozinhos!

- Você só pode ser doido! O que quer? Gosta de ser insultado? – Um pânico maior do que qualquer coisa se apossou do meu corpo.

- Admita Krika, está completamente louca por mim, e quer mais que qualquer coisa que eu a beije. – Arregalei os olhos não acreditando na ousadia dele.

- Quanto de álcool você já ingeriu? Porque se não está bêbado, está perto. – Apesar de ter dito aquilo com horror, para Draco pareceu hilário, pois o infeliz gargalhou da minha cara.

- Não precisa ficar com medo Krika, eu não mordo. – Engoli em seco, quando o vi sair de onde estava e caminhar lentamente em minha direção.

- O que está fazendo? – Droga! Tinha paralisado. Eu odiava minhas pernas quando elas definitivamente decidiam ficar contra mim.

- O que você acha, Krika? – Ai maldição! Ele parecia um demônio quando me olhava daquele jeito.

As íris pratas brilhavam. Penetrantes, maliciosas. O sorriso acompanhando os olhos, charmoso, confiante. O andar lento, calculado, como um gato espreitando para dar o bote.

Comecei a tremer sem controle. Não conseguia fugir dele quando ficava daquele jeito. Ainda mais quando minhas pernas tramavam contra mim. Era algo mais forte que eu, que tomava meu corpo e deixava completamente a mercê dele.

- Desde que saímos da minha casa eu to querendo fazer algo. – Ele murmurou quando seu corpo encostou-se ao meu, me empurrado para a parede a minhas costas. – E é neste momento que você pergunta: o que você quer fazer? – Seu sorriso não poderia ser mais cafajeste.

Deus, eu estava hiper-ventilando. Minhas mãos suavam!

- O... o que... você quer... fazer? – Falar foi quase impossível pra mim, com sua boca tão perto da minha.

- Ora _Chris_, eu sinceramente acho que nesse caso, é melhor mostrar não? – Prendi a respiração, quando os lábios do louro em fim acabaram com o minúsculo espaço que existia entre nós.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

Okay, respira, é só respirar.

E quem sabe dar uns bons socos na cara daquela dita cuja que não para de sorrir pro meu ruivo.

Ai...

Quem eu quero enganar? Rony não é mais meu faz um tempinho, e tirando é claro que ele nem se quer lembra da minha fuça, não ajuda nem um pouquinho.

(grande suspiro)

Patético.

O Pior de tudo - sim tinha um pior – era que eu não conseguia entender o que diabos eu estava fazendo nesse momento, ao lado dos dois, prestando atenção na conversa da loura com o Rony, na maior cara de pau possível.

- Você está sozinho aqui? – Levantei uma sobrancelha em descrença. Por acaso a água oxigenada tinha comido a retina dela, e a condenada não me enxergava ali.

- Estou com meus amigos. – Percebi que ele tinha pego algo do balcão para beber. Pela cor parecia vodca

– Você não me disse seu nome? – A loura arreganhou a boca mostrando todos os dentes.

- Ora Rony, pelo visto o que estão dizendo por aí é verdade? – O que ela estava falando? – Lilá Brown, ao seu dispor. E é realmente uma pena que não se lembre de mim. – Notei quando ele a fitou mais minuciosamente.

Fechei os punhos de raiva. Os dois me ignoravam na maior cara dura, e eu por mais miserável que estivesse me sentindo, não conseguia me mexer do lugar. Estava me rebaixando ao extremo.

- Peço desculpa por não lembrar de você, _Lilá_. – Pra quem não lembrava, até que estava bem intimo dela, a chamando pelo primeiro nome.

- Tudo bem, podemos colocar essa mente preguiçosa pra trabalhar... juntos. – Mas que oferecida!

- Trabalhar? – Era impressão minha ou Rony estava mesmo entrando no jogo daquelazinha?

- Claro, como nos velhos tempos. – Ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo me magoou profundamente, me deixou irada extremamente.

A grande filha da mãe estava se aproveitando do estado dele, e o pior, bem na minha cara.

- Ronald, Harry está chamando para que possamos continuar. – Os dois olharam pra mim, e minhas bochechas esquentaram.

Se não bastava o fato de estar sendo ignorada feito uma barata, Rony apenas me lançou um olhar frio, e depois observou nossa mesa, como se quisesse provar o que eu havia dito. E com um sorriso exageradamente canalha falou:

- Draco e Krika também não estão na mesa, portanto só sairei daqui quando eu quiser. – Respirei muito fundo para não socá-lo.

- Mas talvez ele queira falar algo com você. – Eu tinha que ter paciência.

- Não acho que Harry esteja realmente interessado em conversar comigo. – Notei quando ele mais uma vez olhou pra nossa mesa e o acompanhei.

Droga! Nesse ponto de vista, Harry realmente não mostrava interesse em conversar com ninguém em particular, exceto é claro, com Gina e sua língua.

- É impressão minha, Granger ou você está tentando afastar Rony de mim? – Encarei a tal da Brown sentindo as orelhas quentes de raiva.

- De maneira nenhuma, apenas estou passando um recado. – A loura sorriu e fitou Rony sinicamente.

- No meu ponto de vista está parecendo forçar a barra. – Sinceramente estava com muita vontade de bater com a cabeça dela no balcão.

- Está apenas entendendo mal minhas palavras, Brown, mas já estou acostumada com isso. – Quase sorri da cara de ofensa da oferecida.

- Esta me chamando de burra?

- Esse título querida, é você mesma quem está se colocando. – Pronto, dessa vez eu tinha cutucado a ferida da maldita.

- Escuta aqui sua...

- Hermione, você poderia nos dar licença? – Fitei Rony, chocada; com a interrupção e palavras dele.

- Mas... – Tentei argumentar.

- Você está nos atrapalhando. – Uma angustia gigantesca invadiu meu peito.

- Não escutou Granger? – Engolindo toda vontade de chorar, e catando o restinho de dignidade que existia no meu ser, dei a volta e deixei os dois a sós.

Voltei para a mesa arrasada. Rony tinha preferido ficar com ela. Porque logo com ela?

- O que houve Mi? – escutei Gina me chamando atenção.

- Rony me mandou sair. – Respondi revoltada.

- Como assim sair? – Gina olhava de mim para o irmão sem entender nada.

- _Sair_ Gina, do verbo, _desaparece, some, escafeda-se daqui, vaza, vá para o raio que a parta. _– Assim que terminei, uma lágrima escorreu de meus olhos, mas de puro ódio.

- Mi não fica assim. O Ronald é um idiota, e vai ver que isso é criancice. Logo irá parar com isso.– Minha amiga tentava a todo custo me acalmar.

- Eu estou com tanta raiva, Gina. E magoada também.

- Vamos tentar esquecer isso está bem?

- Não vou esquecer Gina, estou com muita raiva. – Ela respirou profundamente.

- E se a gente cantar...

- Não quero cantar Gina, quero é bater com a cabeça daquela oxigenada no balcão. – Neste momento olhei pro casal e quase vomitei com a meiguice exagerada que ela mostrava pra ele.

- Você tem que se acalmar.

- Ele ta pedindo guerra Gi. – Falei com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

- Mione é exatamente isso que Rony quer. – Olhei para a minha amiga novamente e sorri.

- Então que seu desejo seja atendido, Virginia. – E com isso sai da mesa com o meu celular na mão.

Pra quem eu iria ligar? Ah! Rony que me aguardasse!

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

Por mais que eu estivesse me divertindo naquela tarde, uma coisa estava martelando minha cabeça, isso se devia ao fato de Rony estar todo receptivo a uma garota que não fazia idéia, e Mione que demonstrava todo aquele semblante vingativo, que cometeria um assassinato a qualquer momento.

E lógico que só conhecendo muito bem os dois é que se nota que é uma verdadeira idiotice, já que estão na verdade loucos para ficar juntos.

Enquanto Rony continua com sua hospitalidade em alta, fazendo a loura rir até de coisas trágicas, Mione acaba de voltar pra mesa com um sorriso pra lá de vitorioso, macabro, e eu confesso que mesmo sendo sua melhor amiga, chego a me assustar com essa atitude.

- Será que seria muita curiosidade da minha parte lhe perguntar o motivo de tanta felicidade? – Seu sorriso, por mais que impossível que possa parecer, triplicou.

- Na hora certa você saberá, Gi. – Estranhei. Droga... Mione tinha mais uma vez agido por impulso.

- O que você fez, Mi?

- Já disse que na hora certa você vai saber. Tenha paciência Gina. A pressa é a inimiga da perfeição. – Balancei a cabeça em negação.

Porque eu estava com a terrível sensação que aquilo iria dar em confusão?

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

Situações imprevisíveis deveriam vir com manual. Um manual completíssimo, e que te ensinasse a sair de enrascadas como a minha.

Como em nome de todos os seres divinos, sairia ilesa naquela situação em particular?

Como posso desgrudar minha boca da boca da lombriga desbotada, se ela nem se quer coopera para isso?

E porque senhor, minhas pernas nunca me obedeciam quando eu queria? Por acaso elas tem vida própria e eu não sei??? Sou uma anomalia da ciência e cada parte do meu corpo toma suas decisões por si só?

Gemi...

Aí ótimo! Porque eu não escrevo logo na minha testa que estou louca por ele?

Por acaso eu permiti meu corpo reagir de tal forma? Quem mandou o infeliz gemer?

Arrepiei...

Maravilha. Estou definitivamente certa que meu corpo não me pertence mais, só isso explica tantas coisas esquisitas!

Tremi...

Deus! Se tiver alguém aí no céu que me ama, ou que pelo menos gosta de mim, me salve, por favor!!!

Amoleci...

Será que é normal sentir que vai cair, desmaiar, morrer sem ar, tudo ao mesmo tempo?

Delirei...

Porque esse infeliz tinha que beijar tão gostoso???

Draco passeava as mãos pelas minhas costas, me provocando varias sensações indescritíveis. Meu ar estava difícil de chegar aos meus pulmões. Meu coração batia tão rápido, que estava me deixando tonta. A boca morna, experiente, mordia a minha, me fazendo ter fraqueza nas pernas.

Por tudo que é mais sagrado alguém me ajude!

E sabe o que é pior? Minha maldita boca não parava de retribuir! Era tão fiel aos lábios dele que chegava a dar ódio.

Tentei empurrá-lo, sentindo os comandos do meu corpo voltarem, mais foi completamente estúpido, já que ele era mais forte que eu, e apenas me imprenssou mais.

Fechei a boca de pirraça e Malfoy sorriu travesso, com a minha birra.

- Fazendo pirraça, que bonitinho... – Murmurou rouco entre meus lábios.

Tremi outra vez...

Alguém me da um tiro!

Segurou minha nuca com uma das mãos, e meus pensamentos foram pra longe.

- Abre a boca pra mim, abre... – Fechei os olhos sem agüentar aquilo.

Estava sendo torturada.

- Eu sei que você quer... – Engoli em seco quando senti a língua do louro passando nos meus lábios.

Tranquei com força a boca, eu não podia sucumbir, não podia...

- Eu preciso de você, Chris... Me deixa ter você... – Não acreditei a principio no que tinha escutado.

Apenas quando abri meus olhos e encarei a sinceridade, e o brilho hipnotizante daquele olhar prata, é que vi que ele realmente parecia precisar daquilo, mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

- Me beija também, Chris... Anda, eu sei que você quer... Me beija...

E não agüentando mais a pressão, e vendo mais uma vez meu corpo ceder àquele pedido tão quente, eu fiz exatamente o que ele havia suplicado, o beijei.

**N/B Georgea: Sobre o momento que está passando, continuo aqui pra vc, minha querida, vc sabe. Beijocas até a Arinha fazer ARGH! E nada de bobagem com o cap. , ficou muito... ah, leia abaixo!**

**Sobre o capítulo: Amiga, irmã... Você é a rainha do amasso. Da NC. Do desespero. Do atentado ao pudor! Ahauhauhauahauhaua! To tontinha... Essa Krika é muuuuito forte. Eu já tinha... vc sabe o que, há muito tempo. Hihihi. E a Mione? Qual será a vingança? Meus olhinhos brilham deliciados. Vingança! Sim! Vamos fazer o ruivo tomar do próprio remédio! Já estou me roendo pra ler o próximo. Mais Draco e Krika! E Mione e Ron (morto de ciúmes)! E Gina e Harry, sempre lindos, meus amores maiores. Beijo imenso, maninha. E parabéns por atear fogo em tudo, Tochinha! XD**

**N/A:** Arinha tentando desviar de todo tipo de coisa sendo lançada para ela... Arinha uma hora mais tarde aparecendo cheia de hematomas por ter levado o castigo que merecia! Ahauahuahuaha.

Peço um milhão de desculpa pela demora... juro que eu não queria ter feito isso, mais como nossa vida é muito imprevisível, eu tive certos problemas que dificultaram e muito a saída desse capitulo. Um em particular, foi a morte do meu sogro, que eu considerava como pai. Foi muito forte pra mim, e foi uma barra terrível que minha família passou.

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Confesso pra vocês que eu não achei legal, sei lá, achei que poderia ter feito mais, mais infelizmente ainda está sendo difícil.

Só uma coisa eu afirmo pra vocês com toda certeza, não irei abandonar nada, nenhuma das fics!

Geo, mana do meu coração, brigada por betar a fic, e deixá-la melhor. Amo-te!!!

Um beijo enorme pra todos... eu amo vocês!

**Arinha **


	17. CAPITULO 16

**CAPITULO XVI**

Sabe quando você vê algo e não acredita no que seus olhos estão enxergando? Foi exatamente o que passou pela minha cabeça quando vi Vitor Krum invadir o bar, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Vamos por parte para que possamos entender: Vitor Krum, lindo, maravilhoso, popular, mauricinho, rico, tem tudo que quer, exceto, é claro, Mione.

Pois é.

Me lembro como se fosse hoje o dia que ele cismou que a teria de qualquer forma, mas, como sempre tem um mas, Rony quase mata o coitado, sem falar, é claro, que Mione falou umas poucas e boas pra ele, que fez o pobrezinho se sentir pior que verme.

Uns dias depois, Mione havia me dito que tinha conversado com ele, e tudo tinha se acertado. Krum tinha aceitado apenas ser amigo de Mione, a pedido dela, mas mesmo assim tinha dito que jamais a esqueceria, pois a amava profundamente.

Entende agora o significado da coisa???

O que exatamente Vitor Krum estava fazendo aqui no bar, sorrindo como uma miss, vindo em direção a mesa, sendo recebido por Mione, que também não parava de mostrar os dentes, como se estivesse completamente apaixonada?

Será que eu enlouqueci?

- Boa tarde, Virgínia. – Minha descrença me deixou muda momentaneamente. – Boa tarde a todos. – Assim como eu, os outros não conseguiram responder, tamanho o choque.

- Krum estava passeando aqui pelo shopping Gi, quando me ligou, então eu o convidei. – Olhei para Harry, tentando entender, e percebi que não era a única desentendida.

- Que bom. – Respondi sem saber ao certo o que dizer. – Posso falar com você em particular, Mi? – Mione me encarou sorrindo feito uma idiota. Deus! Cadê minha amiga?

- Claro. – Saí da mesa com ela ao meu encalço.

Quando estávamos a uma distancia razoável, eu não consegui conter minha indignação.

- Ficou doida? – Hermione desfez o sorriso e ergueu o rosto, fitando algo além das minhas costas.

- Não vejo mal algum em convidar Krum para a farra. – Cruzei os braços, e a forcei a me encarar.

- Não era você que detestava o Krum?

- Não. Rony o detesta. – Falou isso sorrindo maldosamente.

- Só que eu acho que tem algo de errado nessa sua vingança, Mi, Rony desconhece a existência do búlgaro. – Mione fechou a cara para mim, e novamente fitou algo as minhas costas.

- Eu to pouco me lixando com o que o Rony... – Percebi quando Hermione ficou subitamente muda, paralisada, seus olhos esbugalhados em choque.

- Mas o que tanto você olha que não presta atenção em mim? – No momento que perguntei, me virei para olhar e vi uma cena bizarra.

Rony estava beijando a loura, e novamente não acreditei no que estava enxergando. Droga! Será que eu estava com um caso seriíssimo de alucinação?

Me virei para encarar Hermione, e vi o quanto ela se segurava para não chorar. Fechava seus punhos com tanta força, que os nós de seus dedos estavam esbranquiçados.

- Mi...

- Pra quem está doente, ele até que está muito bem, né? – Ela ironizou, camuflando sua dor.

- Mi...

- Ainda bem que Vitor está aqui.

- Você...

- Estou ótima. – Sorriu para que eu acreditasse, mas não me convenceu. – Apenas preciso de ar, vou dar uma volta. – E com isso ela me deixou ali, parada, meio chocada ainda, vendo Rony não desgrudar a boca da tal Brown.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

Meus olhos ardiam, mais eu me negava a chorar. Era o que ele queria, e eu simplesmente não queria dar esse gostinho. Não... de forma nenhuma Rony poderia sair vitorioso naquela guerra. Eu ainda não tinha feito minha jogada, nem ao menos tinha anunciado que entraria na guerra de fato, apenas tinha arrumado armas para poder lutar, nada além disso.

Como fora imbecil em achar que ele jamais teria olhos para outra. Que jamais faria algo para me magoar. Me sentia uma jumenta por pensar tamanha besteira. Ora, Rony era homem, e como tal, parecia ter nascido apenas para pisar no sentimento das mulheres. Os meus em especial.

Parei ao lado de uma lanchonete qualquer, e rapidamente pedi um chocolate. Meu melhor amigo no momento, e o que vinha ajudando segurar a barra nos últimos dias.

- Sempre achei que você detestasse doce? – não me assustei com a voz de Vitor a minhas costas.

- Achou errado. – respondi secamente, levando a barrinha à boca.

- Isso tudo porque ele está beijando outra? – Raiva e decepção transbordavam do meu corpo.

- Começo a me perguntar o porquê de tê-lo chamado aqui – Me virei para ele e notei o quanto Vitor sorria.

Mas não era qualquer sorriso, e sim um sorriso frio, sem vida.

- Me chamou, porque sabe que eu sou o único que faço qualquer coisa por você. _Qualquer coisa mesmo_. – Me arrepiei com suas palavras.

- O que quer dizer?

- Ora, Hermione, não se faça de burra. – Ironizou.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Eu te amo, entendeu agora? – engoli em seco.

Fiquei sem palavras, e até a vontade de comer chocolates sumiu.

Fazia exatamente três anos que conhecia Vitor. Mamãe e papai, numa de suas viagens, resolveram sair para jantar, e eu havia ficado no hotel. Cansada de ficar assistindo TV, e sem saco nenhum para dormir, pois era muito cedo, resolvi descer e andar pelo hotel.

Vitor também estava com os pais, e tivera a mesma idéia, nos esbarramos em uma das escadas, que dava acesso à cozinha. Ficamos próximos rapidamente, e com os dias se passando, eu tinha ficado animada em ter alguém ali da minha idade com que pudesse conversar.

Antes de voltar para casa, trocamos endereços, e prometemos sempre nos manter em contato. Eu tinha realmente gostado da amizade de Vitor.

Tinha se passado dois meses, quando, num belo dia, Vitor apareceu na porta da minha escola. Não acreditei a princípio, fiquei chocada e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

Vitor havia se mudado, e para minha surpresa, sua casa era perto da minha. Eu o adorava como amigo, era sempre atencioso, companheiro, gentil.

Tentava me agradar de todas as formas, algumas delas, às vezes me deixava até constrangida, mas nada muito ruim.

Até que tudo começou a piorar, com Rony e suas implicâncias.

Rony detestava Vitor, odiava o quanto éramos próximos, e não conseguia compreender o porquê de sermos tão ligados.

Passamos a brigar mais, Rony me seguia, tentava evitar meu encontro com Vitor, até que um dia, num momento de explosão, os dois brigaram, e brigaram feio.

Foram vários socos, olhos roxos, queixos doloridos, bocas sangrando.

Fiquei sem saber como agir, e o que fazer no momento.

E enquanto eu tentava arrumar uma forma de separá-los daquela luta de gladiadores, Vitor gritou, dizendo que jamais me deixaria, pois eu já era dele, lhe pertencia, e nem adiantava Rony gritar e esmurrar.

Rony, levado por puro ódio, o nocauteou, e só não o matou de porrada, porque Harry e Draco chegaram e separaram os dois.

Ainda chocada com as revelações de Vitor, deixei o local da briga, e corri em direção minha casa.

Lá, enterrei minha cabeça no travesseiro e chorei por horas.

Vitor, mais tarde, apareceu lá em casa, pedindo para conversar comigo, ele parecia arrependido da briga, mas em relação aos seus sentimentos não. E num pedido digno de cinema, ele se ajoelhou aos meus pés e me pediu em namoro.

Sem saber o que dizer, comecei a cuspir toda minha ira e frustração nele, confusa, magoada com os pensamentos dele. Eu o considerava meu amigo, e ele o tempo todo mentindo, só para se aproximar.

Ele também ficou nervoso, tentava se desculpar, e ao mesmo tempo falava o quanto gostava de mim.

No final, pedi que ele saísse, e Vitor deixou minha casa, acabado.

Um tempo depois, voltamos a nos falar, mais agora tudo havia mudado, eu não conseguia mais ficar a sós com ele, nem muito menos confiar nele.

Vitor percebeu isso, e pediu uma chance de se redimir. A muito contra gosto, eu resolvi dar, e ele passou a ser novamente meu amigo, mas não o de antes, e sim aquele amigo frio, seco, que não parecia se apegar em mais nada.

Vitor havia mudado, e de certa forma eu me sentia culpada por isso.

- Sinto falta daquele garoto que conheci no hotel. – Disse sem me controlar, o encarando profundamente.

- Tem certeza, Hermione? – Franzi a sobrancelha.

- Por que me pergunta isso?

- Porque foi você mesma que destruiu aquele garoto do hotel. – Engoli em seco novamente. – O que sobrou, é exatamente isso que está vendo. – Falou, com os braços abertos, se mostrando pra mim.

- Não me culpe por algo...

- Eu a culpo e não a culpo ao mesmo tempo. Você tem noção o quanto dói te amar? O quanto dói não ser retribuído? – abaixei minha cabeça me sentindo triste.

- Acho que agora eu faço um pouco de idéia.

- Ah! É mesmo, eu tinha me esquecido completamente do idiota de cabelo vermelho. – Assim que terminou, ele puxou o ar com força e sorriu derrotado. – Seria tão diferente se você me amasse.

- Eu queria te amar, Vitor. De verdade.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

Já sentiu por acaso a boca dormente? Isso mesmo, dormente! Sabe aquelas formiguinhas que ficam passando por dentro do nosso corpo, nos causando um certo incômodo, nada mais que isso?

Pois é, neste exato momento eu me encontro com meus lábios completamente dormentes.

Por que beijá-lo tinha que ser tão delirantemente viciante?

É, porque, por mais que meus lábios estejam reclamando, com aquele formigar chato, como eu não conseguia desgrudar, nem por um decreto, minha boca da boca de Draco Malfoy?

E ele continuava, naquela tortura sem fim, fazendo meu corpo ter tremores incríveis, descontrolados, me prensando, me sugando, mordendo meus lábios, chupando minha língua... me diz sinceramente o que eu podia fazer?

Suspirei em meio ao beijo, e o notei sorrindo. Aquele sorriso prepotente, cheio de si. Feliz por ter conseguido algo.

Nossas bocas se desgrudaram, e meu corpo arrepiou ao mesmo tempo em que reclamava do frio repentino.

- Eu não te falei? – Abri meus olhos, tentando me situar.

- O que? – Murmurei, sentindo minhas forças ainda fracas.

- Está caidinha por mim. – o choque daquelas palavras foi tão grande, que todo entorpecimento passou rapidamente.

- O que está dizendo? – Uma quentura subiu para o meu rosto.

Ele sorriu novamente e me soltou. Cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo.

- St. Mungus. – Falou e eu não entendi nada.

- Hã?

- Clínica psiquiátrica. A melhor da cidade. – Arregalei a boca chocada.

E se sentindo vitorioso, Draco me deixou ali, perplexa, com a ironia, coragem e cara de pau dele.

- MALDITO! – Gritei sem me conter.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

_México, naquela mesma hora._

O clima estava seco e abafado mesmo sendo início de outono, conseguia sentir calor, muito calor por sinal. Eu realmente não agüentava mais aquele trabalho que Arthur tinha me confiado. As horas de sono perdido e as inúmeras viagens, estavam me esgotando mais do que qualquer coisa. Sentia que não dormia e descansava o corpo há anos.

Batendo com os dedos no volante, numa tentativa inútil de me manter em alerta e não cochilar em cima da direção, percebi quando ela saiu de dentro da casa acompanhada da criança, que parecia ter uns cinco anos. Recolocando meus óculos escuros e tentando parecer o mais normal possível, observei quando ela apertou as vistas em minha direção, e depois de um tempo considerado, me analisando, ela sumiu dentro do seu carro, com a criança a tira a colo.

Agora, só tinha que cumprir a segunda tarefa pedida, ou seja, segui-la, claro, sem que ela perceba coisa alguma. Mas fazer tal coisa estava realmente difícil para mim, ainda mais se tratando de quem era: a rainha da percepção. Tinha certeza, que mesmo sabendo do seu atual estado, acreditava que ela continuava a mesma. A mesma pessoa inteligente e astuta que se lembrava.

Respirando fundo e virando a chave do carro, troquei a marcha e acelerei na direção que ela direcionou o carro. Já fazia quase dois meses que vinha seguindo-a, e não tinha mais dúvidas, sabia que era ela, um pouco mudada é claro, mas era com toda certeza.

Arthur, no momento que a tinha visto também, notou que era ela, e quase tinha colocado tudo a perder, tentando se aproximar. Mas, graças ao meu esforço, ele tinha compreendido que seria burrice tentar uma aproximação com ela naquele estado.

Tinha mudado bastante, agora com suas madeixas castanhas, longas e com pequenos caracóis nas pontas, faziam-na bastante diferente do que era. Seu rosto também parecia ter mudado, amadurecido mais, as sardas de sua juventude que eram tão evidentes, também tinham sumido. Ela era outra. Uma mulher completamente mudada.

Só uma coisa nela não tinha mudado: seus olhos. Eles continuavam claros e vivos, como sempre fora.

Enquanto dirigia, seguindo-a, mantendo uma distância considerável, meu celular tocou. Atendi.

- Se você me der outra missão, Arthur, irei estrangulá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

- Olá para você também, Sirius. – Mesmo não estando perto, eu sabia que ele estava nervoso.

- O que foi dessa vez? – Perguntei curioso.

- Acharam ele. – Meu coração falhou numa batida.

- O quê? – Perguntei em choque.

- Está num hospital, aí mesmo no México. – Arthur respondeu com falsa calma.

- Hospital? O que isso significa, Arthur?

- Ele está em coma Sirius. Em coma há 15 anos. – Meu mundo pareceu afundar, e por pouco não bati o carro.

Não estava mais prestando atenção em nada, a pista que eu seguia já tinha desaparecido, e o mais sensato a se fazer era encostar o carro e respirar profundamente, tentar acalmar os ânimos.

- Arthur, como... como isso... – Gaguejei sem saber o que falar.

- O detetive me falou essa manhã. É ele mesmo, o detetive me trouxe fotos. – Engoli em seco, estava tão perto dele, e nem sabia disso.

- Qual hospital, Arthur? – Escutei quando ele soltou a respiração cansada.

- No Angeles México. – Desliguei o celular, sabendo o que tinha que fazer.

A vida era realmente cheia de surpresas, depois de 15 anos, iria rever, enfim, meu melhor amigo.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

Não agüentava mais aquilo.

Por que eu tinha que ter uma amiga tão orgulhosa? Um irmão tão estúpido? E amigos tão loucos?

Imagina a cena, estou sentada numa mesa com dez pessoas, e dessas dez, apenas quatro se falam direito! Os únicos normais na mesa são Harry e eu, Colin e Luna.

Krika está do meu lado, mais nega a olhar na cara de Draco um segundo que seja. O gato parece ter engolido sua língua, pois ela se quer diz uma palavra.

Draco está ao seu lado, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, mas também se nega a falar com ela, apenas prefere ignorá-la, e continua a conversar com Vitor, que por sinal está ao seu lado com Mione lhe fazendo companhia.

E sim, ela continua sorrindo e se exibindo, fingindo uma coisa que não é. E céus! Como aquilo estava me irritando!

Ao lado de Mione está Luna, que conversa e ri com todos, como se não percebesse nada ao seu redor, ou ela está apenas deixando pra lá, como costuma sempre fazer.

Colin, esse também parece tranqüilo, a única coisa que parece não estar gostando é da pessoa que está ao seu lado, Lilá Brown.

Essa, ao contrário de todos, está pendurada nos braços de Rony, e não pára de cochichar coisas no ouvido dele. Me fazendo ter ganas de vomitar a qualquer momento.

Rony parece nem ligar para o fato de seu braço estar tomado pelo bicho preguiça chamado Lilá. Escuta o que ela diz, mas em momento nenhum tira os olhos de Hermione, que o ignora e ri das palavras de Krum.

Harry, coitado, pela sua cara, deve estar se sentindo como eu, um peixe fora d'água.

Agora digam sinceramente: é ou não é um inferno na terra? Entendem agora minha vontade louca de sair correndo, gritando feito louca?

Da vontade que estou sentindo nesse momento de socar a cara daqueles idiotas por serem tão estúpidos?

Tá tudo errado! Casais trocados, pessoas com cara amarradas umas pra outras, desejos contidos. Falsidades, sorrisos mentirosos.

Sinceramente, aquela mesa estava me dando nojo.

Não estava gostando nem um pouco daquele clima que tinha se instalado entre a gente. Parecia que o rei da discórdia tinha dado uma volta por ali!

- Harry, quem é aquele cara que está com a Hermione? – Pude perceber o quanto aquilo estava intrigando Rony. Ele não deixava de fitar o casal nem um minuto.

- Vitor Krum. Pode não está lembrando-se dele, mas... – Notei Harry tentar explicar em vão a situação para Rony.

- Não me lembro dele, mas, por alguma razão, já o detesto. – Arquei uma sobrancelha.

Ai maldição! A guerra estava para começar...

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

_Uma semana depois..._

O caminhão da mudança estava encostado, de frente pra casa de Krika.

Como a mãe dela vivia como um andarilho, ela guardava todos os pertences delas em um deposito, mas agora que estava se estabilizando, a mudança seria completa.

Krika havia chamado a gente para ajudar.

E sabe o que era engraçado? Era que todos estavam aqui, os dez! E Deus sabe como eu estava com medo de alguém explodir e aproveitar o peso daquelas caixas da Sra. Dawson, jogando uns nas cabeças dos outros.

Krika carregava suas caixas com uma carranca que assustaria qualquer ser humano. E a todo o momento que Draco passava por ela, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, podia ver em seus olhos o brilho perigoso de "atenção, eu vou te matar!". Realmente ele era corajoso!

Mione e Vitor carregavam as coisas sempre juntos, mesmo a caixa sendo do tamanho de uma caixa de fósforos. Na boa, daqui a pouco ele vai carregar Mione no colo junto com a caixa!

Colin e Luna brincavam a todo tempo, carregando algumas malas. Parecia que nem estavam fazendo algo pesado. Aqueles não se afetavam por nada!

Rony e Lilá também ajudavam, mas mediocremente. Pois a todo o momento, Lilá parava meu irmão e o agarrava para beijá-lo, sem se importar nem um pouco com a cena nojenta que estavam fazendo. Só muita força de vontade pra não vomitar!

Harry, assim como eu, continua neutro naquilo tudo, levava as caixas para dentro, silenciosamente, e às vezes lançava um sorriso pra mim, e algumas palavras para Krika. A situação entre Rony e Mione estava incomodando demais.

- Que tal uma paradinha para descansar? – ouvimos a mãe de Krika falar e paramos o que estávamos fazendo. – Trouxe limonada pra todos! – Falou animada, oferecendo a bebida a todos.

Cada um tinha sentado num canto da varanda. Perdidos em seus pensamentos, tomando a bebida refrescante de Dona Noelly. Ela tinha voltado pra dentro, pra seus afazeres.

- Krika, uma de suas malas abriu quando a gente estava carregando. – Luna falou sorrindo.

- Não tem problema. – Ela respondeu no automático.

- Vimos uma coisa bem estranha na mala. – Dessa vez foi Colin que falou.

E isso chamou a atenção de todos para a conversa.

- O que? – Krika perguntou, tomando seu último gole de limonada.

- Achamos um monte de cabeças de Barbie's. Mas só as cabeças. – todos olharam para ela, curiosos, sem exceção.

Krika não respondeu, e pareceu para nós que ela se lembrava de algo, olhava para longe, com o olhar perdido.

Tentando quebrar um pouco o clima pesado, comentei.

- Bom, eu sempre suspeitei que o Ken fosse um Serial Killer. – todos caíram na gargalhada, e eu recebi um olhar de agradecimento de Krika por isso.

Mas logo o clima de felicidade passageira passou, dando lugar a tristeza e nostalgia.

- Nossa, tá todo mundo tão pra baixo nesse lugar que me dá até vontade de cantar. – Colin falou rindo, levantando a namorada.

Correu até o carro e ligou o som no máximo. Os dois sorriram um pro outro, com cara de quem estava aprontando.

- Tenho que concordar com você completamente, amor. – Luna respondeu batendo palmas e vindo na minha direção com um sorriso.

- REGGAE MUSIC! – Luna gritou, enquanto eu caía na gargalhada. – Vai Colin!

Comecei a rir quando vi Colin imitar o cantor, cantando e animando a todos.

**[Colin**

**Bumm !**

**Quando a noite cair e o som**

**Te lembrar algum sonho bom**

**E fazer tudo transcender, tristeza vai sumir**

**E ninguém vai sofrer**

Começamos a dançar e rir, Colin, Luna e eu. Meus amigos eram loucos. Os outros sorriam com nosso showzinho. Harry não tirava os olhos do meu rebolado.

**[Colin**

**Sintonize sua vibração**

**Não há tempo pra viver em vão**

**E não pense mais em desistir**

**Existe um mundo que só quer te ver sorrir**

Puxei Mione junto, ela se negava com vergonha, sorrindo nervosa. Puxei mais uma vez e ela veio rindo e cantando conosco.

**[Gina, Mione e Luna**

**Não chora !**

**[Colin**

**A nossa vida é feita mesmo para se aprender**

**[Gina, Mione e Luna**

**E agora !**

**[Colin**

**É hora de tentar se libertar não vai doer**

Colin convidou Krika que sorria deliciada com a bagunça em sua casa. Ela, que pensei que fosse recusar, se levantou e começou a dançar, cantando com a gente.

**[Colin**

**Deixa a energia do som te levar,**

**A vibe positiva solta pelo ar**

**Quem sente com a alma é capaz de amar**

**Tá sempre livre pra cantar !**

Levantamos os braços, cantando o refrão. Toda aquela alegria lavava nossa alma. Era tão bom poder curtir com meus amigos daquele jeito.

**Uohohoho natiruts reggae power chegou**

**Uohohoho transformando toda a noite em amor**

**Bum bum !**

**Uohohoho natiruts reggae power chegou**

**Uohohoho transformando toda a noite em amor**

**Bum !**

Me aproximei de Harry, que me olhava hipnotizado com o meu balanço. Sorri travessa e comecei a me exibir pra ele.

**[Colin – cantando em sussuro**

**Quero mais, quero mais...**

**Da paz e do amor eu quero muito mais**

**Não tenho a vida ganha vou correndo atrás**

**A luz no seu sorriso pela noite é demais**

**Brasil, Jamaica, harmonia de paz**

Do outro lado, percebi o quanto Rony segurava pra não pular em Mione que rebolava com a mão nas cadeiras, rindo sem nem se importar. Ela estava provocando ele. E o pior, Rony estava caindo completamente na provocação.

**[Colin**

**Sintonize sua vibração**

**Não há tempo pra viver em vão**

**E não pense mais em desistir**

**Existe um mundo que só quer te ver sorrir**

Krika ria e dançava com as bobeiras de Colin e Luna. Draco não tirava os olhos dela, e com sorriso pra lá de safado, levantou do lugar e se aproximou dela, devagar, mansinho, espreitando, sem ela nem ao menos perceber.

**[Gina, Mione, Krika e Luna**

**Não chora !**

**[Colin**

**A nossa vida é feita mesmo para se aprender**

**[Gina, Mione, Krika e Luna**

**E agora !**

**[Colin**

**É hora de tentar se libertar não vai doer. Bum bum!**

- Vou cobrar toda essa provocação. – Me assustei com a voz de Harry tão perto.

Ele tinha se levantado, e agora dançava com seu corpo perto do meu. Cheio de segundas intenções.

- Só estou dançando... Harry. – Engoli em seco quando ele se aproximou, roçando seus lábios no meu.

- E eu só estou olhando... Gina. – Aí droga! Meu feitiço acabava de virar contra mim!

**[Colin**

**Deixa a energia do som te levar,**

**A vibe positiva solta pelo ar**

**Quem sente com a alma é capaz de amar**

**Tá sempre livre pra cantar !**

Me virei de costa para Harry, tentando desviar minha atenção daqueles olhos verdes, cheios de desejos. Mas ele não me dava brecha, e apenas colou seu corpo no meu, me provocando mais e mais, a respiração quente no meu pescoço.

**[Colin**

**Bum!**

**Uohohoho natiruts reggae power chegou**

**Uohohoho transformando toda a noite em amor**

**Bum bum !**

**Uohohoho natiruts reggae power chegou**

**Uohohoho transformando toda a noite em amor**

**Uohohoho natiruts reggae power chegou**

**Uohohoho transformando toda a noite em amor**

**Bum bum !**

**Uohohoho natiruts reggae power chegou**

**Uohohoho transformando toda a noite em amor**

**Bum !**

Assim que Colin gritou batendo palmas, finalizando a música, Harry me virou, sem esperar por mais nada e me beijou.

Meu corpo estava quente... mole, as pernas tão bambas, que por pouco não caí.

A língua dele dançava uma musica erótica com a minha, e meus gemidos não conseguiam ser contidos por mim.

- Será que vocês poderiam arrumar um lugar próprio para fazer isso? – Nos separamos na velocidade de jatos, ofegantes e com os rostos vermelhos.

Nem sabia quem havia dito aquilo, o fato era que eu tinha me descontrolado completamente. Meu rosto ardia de vergonha. Todos olhavam pra gente com aquele sorriso zombeteiro.

Harry sorria todo bobo, e fingia que nada tinha acontecido, indo em direção ao caminhão, pegar mais caixas.

Que namorado mais cara de pau eu tinha arrumado!

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

_Duas horas mais tarde..._

O calor estava sufocante, não sabia se era por ser muito intolerante ao clima quentíssimo, ou porque estava sol demais, o caso era que por pouco não estava derretendo. O suor escorria dos meus cabelos, e minhas costas estavam molhadas, me dando aquele desconforto. Arrumei meus cabelos num coque frouxo, dando alivio ao pescoço, que se encontrava ensopado.

- Que calor... – Murmurei passando a mão na testa.

- Não me admira, aquele cara não te dá espaço nem para respirar! Quanto mais para aliviar o calor. – Fechei meus olhos ignorando completamente o comentário de Rony.

- E você? Conseguiu fugir daquela coisa pegajosa que você chama de namorada? – Ele estreitou os olhos me fitando.

Parecia que um sorriso ameaçava seus lábios, mais o ruivo o continha.

- Lilá não é minha namorada. – Puxei uma caixa do caminhão com uma violência exagerada.

- Lógico que não, que ignorância a minha. – Ironizei.

- Lilá é apenas uma amiga. – _Ele estava pedindo um soco!_

Notei que ele pegou uma caixa também, e parecia tão suando quanto eu.

- Por mim ela pode ser o que quiser. – Segui em direção ao quarto de Krika, onde estava colocando as caixas que estavam com o nome dela.

- Estamos apenas nos conhecendo. – Respirei fundo, e larguei a caixa com raiva.

- Não precisa me dar explicações, Ronald.

Caminhei para fora do quarto e ele me seguiu.

Eu mereço né? Parecia castigo!

Será que ele não entendia que eu queria distância? Será que aquele ruivo idiota não entendia que eu estava completamente irada com ele?

- Vai ficar me seguindo?

- Não estou te seguindo, estou indo pegar mais caixas. – Engoli a vontade de mandá-lo para o inferno.

- Por que não vai ajudar o Harry com os outros? – Estávamos apenas nós dois carregando as últimas coisas do caminhão.

Harry e os outros tinham ido ajudar a mãe de Krika a arrumar as caixas mais pesadas no porão da casa.

- Porque não quero ficar nem um minuto perto daquele metido a mauricinho. – Pulou pra dentro do caminhão e pegou molduras que estavam no alto e a pós perto da porta do mesmo.

Mauricinho? (longo suspiro)

Ele estava incomodado com Vitor? Sorri sem me conter.

- Por que está sorrindo? – perguntou enquanto fitava meu sorriso convencido.

- Quero mostrar meus dentes. – Respondi grosseiramente, pegando uma moldura.

- Você é maluca? – Engoli mais um insulto e dupliquei meu sorriso.

- Se sorrir é sinônimo para ser taxada de maluca, então eu sou insana. – Ele rolou os olhos, e foi atrás de mim com uma das molduras nas mãos.

Segui em direção ao quarto de Noelly para deixar aquele quadro que tinha o nome dela. Não me contive, quando avistei o banheiro dela, e por desespero e muito calor, me dirigi pra lá, para jogar um pouco de água no rosto.

- Deus que calor é esse? – murmurei baixo sentindo o prazer da água fresca escorrer pelo meu rosto.

- Você nunca gostou de calor. O sol numa piscina sim, mas calor é algo intolerável pra você. – Rony respondeu em descaso, não prestando atenção no que tinha acabado de falar.

Arregalei meus olhos em choque, um sorriso de felicidade brotando dos meus lábios, toda raiva e indiferença sumindo do meu ser.

- O que você disse?

- Hum? – Ele parecia não saber do que eu falava.

- Como sabe que eu não gosto de calor, Rony? – Será que ele estava lembrando?

- Não sei... acho que meio que deduzi. – meu coração batia tão forte no peito.

- Rony, você falou com muita convicção para alguém que apenas deduziu.

Ele me fitou mais seriamente.

- Hermione eu... eu não sei...

- Lembrou de mais alguma coisa? – Minha pergunta tinha saído cheia de aflição.

- Olha, minha cabeça está doendo... podemos deixar isso pra depois? – Ele tentou sair do quarto mais eu o impedi.

- Rony, você tem que tentar, você está lembrando! – Estávamos próximos, mais eu não me importava.

Droga! Era a primeira vez que Rony demonstrava que se lembrava de algo! Eu tinha que lutar por aquela faísca dentro dele. Era minha esperança.

- O que você quer que eu lembre exatamente Hermione? – Aquilo soou estranho.

- Como assim?

- Por que esse desespero para que eu lembre de algo? – Ele me empurrou para parede e me encarava, esperado a resposta.

- Será bom pra você. – Murmurei baixo. Ele estava perto demais...

- Só pra mim? – Respirei fundo, e me arrependi amargamente por isso. Seu cheiro invadiu meus sentindo, me deixando tonta.

- Pra sua família também. – Minha voz saiu miada, a respiração estava dificílima.

- Por que não me diz o óbvio? – Engoli em seco quando ele aproximou mais, seu nariz roçando no meu.

- Não sei do que está falando. – Rony sorriu. Aquele sorriso típico de quem pergunta: Acha mesmo que engoli isso?

- Hermione, você estaria disposta a me ajudar a lembrar das coisas?

- Claro. – Respondi meio gaga.

Ele sorriu mais ainda, e aquilo me arrepiou. Aquilo só significava uma coisa. Meu cérebro gritava em alerta. _"Corre!" _

- Existe uma coisa que eu acho que realmente iria me abrir à mente nesse momento. E acho sinceramente que devemos aproveitar esse lapso, não é? – Balancei a cabeça concordando.

Eu estava hipnotizada com os olhos dele tão pertos dos meus. Aqueles faróis azuis, brilhantes, instigantes.

- Então, já que você vai me ajudar, Mione, nada mais justo do que eu contar o meu plano, né? – Novamente concordei, e dessa vez seu sorriso chegou até seus olhos.

Engoli em seco.

- Pensando melhor, acho que facilitaria as coisas, se eu fizesse uma demonstração do plano, o que acha? Uma demonstração bem... detalhada.

Escancarei a boca, não acreditando naquilo. Não precisava ser um gênio pra ter entendido aquilo.

E sem conter o sorriso vitorioso, e nem os impulsos, Rony prensou seu corpo no meu, num beijo possessivo, e Deus! Quente por demais...

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

- Devemos encarar esse silencio cortante... com uma coisa boa? – Draco falou com esforço, enquanto empurrava um baú extremamente pesado para um canto do porão.

- Está falando do que exatamente? – perguntei vendo o louro me encarar sorrindo.

- Mione e Rony. – Sorri junto com ele.

Realmente, achei que depois que deixássemos os dois catando as últimas coisas do caminhão, escutaríamos uma briga daquelas, mas, aparentemente, não estava ocorrendo nada. Pelo menos não escutava nada sendo quebrado dentro de casa.

- Harry e Gina foram aonde? – Perguntei notando, só naquele momento, que me encontrava a sós com o louro. Pra meu azar.

- Foram comprar comida. – Respondeu fazendo uma careta e colocando força para empurrar o baú. – Deus! O que tem aqui? Concreto? – senti vontade de gargalhar do esforço do louro, mais não o fiz.

- Acho que são os livros da mamãe.

- São livros de concreto? – Dessa vez minha gargalhada não pode ser reprimida.

Irritado por eu estar me acabando de rir, Draco saiu da sua posição de empurrar algo exageradamente pesado e me fitou indignado.

- Está rindo porque não é você que está empurrando esse peso todo e acabando com sua coluna. – Engoli os risos e encarei.

- Deixa de ser fresco, Draco!

- Não sou fresco, apenas temo pela minha pobre coluna. – Revirei os olhos. – Coitadinha... ela não tem nada a ver com isso... Por que pagar por algo que nem fez? Tenho certeza que ficará traumatizada para sempre...

Ele continuou dramaticamente.

"_Como alguém podia ser tão chato?"_

- Se não queria ajudar, por que veio então? – Perguntei irritada.

- Ora, Krika, você não percebeu que apenas vim aqui com o intuito de vê-la?

Senti minhas bochechas quentes, e as ignorei.

- Não precisa fazer nada se não quiser. – murmurei baixo. – Pode ir embora.

- E perder sua agradável companhia? De jeito nenhum. – Minhas bochechas esquentaram novamente.

- Será que Luna e Colin ainda estão com mamãe? – Ele apertou as vistas, num sorriso cafajeste.

- Que drástica mudança de assunto.

- Não estou mudando de assunto. – falei rápido demais.

- Não? – ironizou.

- Fiquei apenas curiosa com o sumiço de mamãe. – não consegui mais encará-lo.

- Sei...

Escutei uma farfalha e levantei a vista curiosa.

Todo meu ar sumiu, e um calor sufocante me arrebatou.

"_AÍ...MEU...CRISTO.. DO...CEÚ!" – _Gritei internamente.

Draco tinha tirado sua camisa e a jogado em cima do baú, deixando seu tronco todo a mostra. Era a primeira vez que eu o via assim, sem camisa. Maldição! O corpo dele estava molhado! Brilhando sobre a luz do porão. Peito liso, trabalhado, a barriga de gominhos, um tanque perfeito.

Suspirei sem me conter.

- Sei que é falta de educação tirar a blusa na casa dos outros, mas é que eu não estou agüentando o calor.

"_Ele estava com calor? E eu?"_

- Tudo bem. – Desviei o olhar, mais envergonhada que qualquer coisa.

- Estou incomodando? – _"IMAGINA..."_

- Não. – A resposta saiu sussurrada.

Senhor... como eu iria fazer as coisas agora, com ele daquele jeito? Seminu? Com aquele jeito despojado de _"Eu nasci lindo e foi totalmente sem querer!?!"_

- Vamos continuar? - Draco me fitava divertido.

- Com o quê? – minha voz saiu cheia de pânico.

- Com a mudança oras!

- Ah... - Suspirei aliviada.

- O que achava que era? – Notei que o filho da mãe se aproveitava do fato de estar pelado estar me afetando. Desgraçado!

- Nada. – Ele sorriu balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Voltou a empurrar o baú. Os músculos, agora evidentes, me deixavam suando frio. Podia ver quando ficavam tensos, por conta da força que ele fazia para arrastar o baú do lugar.

Os braços eram fortes. Suas costas largas. O bumbum ficava mais evidente. Me dando uma terrível vontade de apertá-lo.

- Krika, você pode me ajudar a empurrar? – perguntou me tirando dos meus devaneios, e eu só pude engolir em seco como resposta.

Aquela seria uma longa e desesperadora tarde quente...

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

- Acho que a gente exagerou e demorou tempo demais.

Falei para Harry que dirigia o carro, cantando uma música baixinho.

- É muita gente, Gi.

- Harry, são dez pessoas e não um batalhão! – falei rindo.

- Onze. Você se esqueceu da mãe da Krika. - Ele me olhou, parando no sinal.

- Mesmo assim, não acha um pouco de exagero comprar vinte caixas de pizzas?

- Estou em fase de crescimento. – Levantei uma sobrancelha em deboche.

- Só se for pros lados, meu bem.

- Tenho que comer bastante carboidratos, Gi, manter meu corpinho em forma.

- Desse jeito, Harry, você vai manter ele em forma de bola. – O moreno gargalhou.

- Você é má, Gina.

- Sou realista, querido.- respondi toda cheia de si.

- Sabe, se tem uma coisa que aprendi com Dona Molly Weasley, é melhor sobrar que faltar.

- Não sabia que a doença da mamãe pegava. – Brinquei.

- Pega, é completamente contagiosa e irreversível. – Dessa vez foi eu que gargalhei.

Voltei minha atenção na rua e ficamos mudos por um tempo. Harry pareceu fugir um pouco. Estava concentrado, nostálgico. Suspirando cansado.

- Alguma coisa te aborrece?

- Tenho saudade da mamãe. – Olhei pra ele triste sem saber o que dizer. – Sabe de quando ela me mimava? Fazia meus pratos favoritos...

- Acho que com a mamãe é só a gente ter um pouco de paciência Harry.

- Eu sei, Gi... – suspirou. – Eu sei...

Mamãe realmente não mostrava interesse nenhum em voltar a falar com Harry. E como aquilo era triste. Pois mesmo sendo turrona, e batendo o pé alegando que não estava nem aí, eu percebia que não era verdade. Eu escutava ela chorando a noite, e muitas vezes quando perguntava o porquê, desviava mudando de assunto, ou brigando por estar fora da cama.

Mais eu tinha fé. Aquela mágoa, revolta, tudo aquilo iria passar com o tempo, e aí sim, todos nós poderíamos viver em paz e harmonia. Só esperava sinceramente que não demorasse muito.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

**Bônus**

Estava na garagem da casa da Krika. Estava toda bagunçada, com tralhas pra todos os lados. O carro da Tia Noelly estava no meio daquele entulho, e só Deus sabia como ela tirava o carro dali.

- Onde a tia Noelly falou que estavam as ferramentas? – Perguntei pra Colin que estava as minhas costas.

- Naquela última prateleira.

Vasculhei a garagem a procura de uma ajuda e a vi ali encostada a parede. Puxei a escada que era pequena, e me pus a subir para alcançar a maleta de ferramenta, que estava lá no alto.

A escada balançava, não me dando estabilidade, e aflorando meu medo. A todo instante me agarrava a ela, com medo de cair.

- Colin, segura a escada? – Continuei minha busca incansável pela maleta, enquanto ouvia um arrastar de pés.

- Não quer que eu faça isso, Lu? – Eu me esticava e estava nas pontas dos pés, mas meus dedos apenas passavam de raspão na maleta.

- Saco! – Gritei revoltada. – Por que sou tão baixinha? – Escutei Colin rir abaixo de mim e lhe lancei um olhar chateado.

- Você não é baixinha, Lu.

- Colin, eu sou praticamente uma anã! Uma humpa-lumpa. – O louro se desmanchou em gargalhadas.

- Desce, deixa que eu pego pra você. – Cruzei os braços, com um bico enorme e me neguei.

- Não. Agora isso ficou pessoal. Vou pegar a maleta nem que tenha que escalar a parede.

- Luna... – Ele murmurou sem paciência.

- Fica quieto, eu to quase conseguindo... – Falei ficando novamente nas postas dos pés, sentindo os dedos passarem pela maleta.

Bufando de frustração e de raiva ao mesmo tempo, me ergui mais, colocando uma perna no corrimão da escada, mais isso foi meu erro, já que a escada se desequilibrou mais ainda, e eu fui com tudo pro chão... não necessariamente pro chão, já que meu maravilhoso namorado me aparou. Ou seja, quem foi pro chão, com o peso todo por cima dele, foi o pobrezinho.

- Ai... – Ele gemeu embaixo de mim.

- Meu amor, você está bem? Quebrou alguma coisa? Quantos dedos têm aqui? – Perguntei aflita, lhe mostrando dois dedos.

- Seis? – Arregalei meus olhos, espantada.

- Aí meu Deus! Matei meu namorado. – Ele riu e aquilo aliviou um pouco a aflição.

- Dessa vez não, Nana. – Sorri derretida, só ele me chamava daquele jeito.

- Adoro quando me chama assim. – Seus olhos azuis brilharam ao me encararem mais profundamente.

- Eu sei... – E num impulso, Colin trocou a posição dos nossos corpos e me puxou para seus lábios.

Meu corpo se arrepiou, assim como minha mente esvaziou. Fiquei mole, a respiração pesada, o corpo queimando, pois suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo como uma serpente marcando território.

- O que estamos fazendo? – perguntei quando nossos lábios se pararam para a gente tomar ar.

- Não acredito que você ainda não saiba! – Senti vontade de gargalhar, mas nem cheguei de fato fazê-lo. Pois Colin tomou novamente meus lábios para si.

Um gemido fraco escapou pela minha garganta, quando sua mão exploradora, que há tanto me conhecia, chegou a um dos meus seios, por debaixo da minha roupa, sem pudor. A carícia inocente e ao mesmo tempo experiente estava fazendo estrago nas minhas terminações nervosas. Senti um puxão e notei quando abriu todos os botões da minha blusa de uma vez. Como tinha feito aquilo? Minha mente estava muito ocupada para responder.

Meu coração batia rápido no peito, e tinha plena certeza que Colin o sentia chocar junto ao seu peito.

Minhas pernas, mesmo estando deitada, estavam moles e tremidas. Um calor exorbitante não me deixava pensar, apenas agir, e me deixando levar completamente, tirei sua blusa, sentindo seu tronco nu se encostar a minha pele.

Um choque, misturado com arrepio na espinha, me deixou a beira da loucura, quando senti a boca quente dele no meu pescoço.

- Colin... – Murmurei sem forças, num pedido desesperado para que ele continuasse.

Enquanto continuava a arrancar lamúrias e gemidos meus com sua boca, dançando e mordendo meu pescoço, Colin levou uma de suas mãos a minha calça, e desafivelou o cinto, e se pôs a abrir a mesma, me fazendo ofegar por antecipação.

Quando sua mão se embrenhou pela minha calcinha, tocando no meu ponto mais sensível, fui transportada para a lua por puro delírio.

- Deus... – joguei minha cabeça pra trás sem conseguir conter a lamuria.

Seus dedos brincavam com minha intimidade, em círculos, naquela agonia me fazendo acreditar que tinha uma bomba pulsando no meu ventre, tamanha a ansiedade que sentia.

- Colin, por favor...

Meu pedido tinha saído fraco, miado, com se eu tivesse feito com minhas últimas forças. Senhor! Ele me torturava, e eu estava prestes a explodir.

Colin me beijou, segurando minha nuca, contendo meus gemidos em sua boca.

Numa tentativa insana de ter mais prazer, segurei no cós da sua bermuda e a empurrei com tudo pelas suas pernas. Sua cueca tinha escorregado junto revelando assim sua masculinidade.

Suspirei, e me arrepiei com a gargalhada que ele deu, quando desgrudou dos meus lábios.

- Tem alguém aqui com pressa? – Minha respiração estava difícil, e quase não consegui responder.

- Você está me torturando Colin, isso não se faz... – minha voz sumiu junto com outro gemido.

- Não estou te torturando meu amor, estou te amando. Oun...

Meu corpo todo foi preenchido por emoção. Meus olhos marejaram e eu os fechei. Mordi meus lábios, contendo mais lamúrias.

Colin tinha puxado minha calça pra baixo, junto com minha calcinha, e agora se acomodava entre minhas pernas. Me deixando cheia de expectativa.

- Nana... – abri meus olhos e o fitei. – Eu te amo...

E essas foram às palavras que ouvi, quando nossos corpos se fundiram, e viraram um só.

Lava vulcânica corria pelas minhas veias. O suor aflorava pelo meu corpo, o desejo crescendo, a pulsação no ventre também.

- Mais... mais, por favor... – Eu pedia sem me conter.

Colin continuava, naquele vaivém quente, viciante, avassalador. Minhas mãos se embrenharam pelos seus cabelos, e eu o trouxe para os meus lábios.

Nossos corpos se enroscavam naquela dança. Dança esta que só dois corpos que se amam muito poderiam fazê-lo.

Colin estava cada vez mais rápido, impetuoso. Os olhos fechado, murmurando algo incompreensível. E numa estocada mais forte, senti quando ele explodiu dentro de mim, me levando junto nessa explosão de prazer.

Uma felicidade monstruosa assolou meu corpo, junto de uma preguiça exagerada. Meu corpo tinha relaxado por completo.

- Somos loucos... – Murmurei ainda tentando controlar a respiração falha.

- Não meu amor, somos apaixonados, é completamente diferente. – tive que gargalhar com aquela resposta.

E no fundo do meu coração e alma eu sabia que Colin tinha razão, éramos _eternos _apaixonados...

Continua...

**NB - Livinha: **E cá estou eu! Beta substituta!!rsrsrs... Afinal, Geo que é bom, neca! Também me pergunto por onde anda essa irmã desnaturada..rs.. Enfim! Capítulo com mistério, muuito romance e..que delícia de romances!!! Capítulo tudibom, mana Ara!! E seus amassos..Deus! Repito: capítulo tudibom! E que só me fez ter vontade de acompanhar! Beijos pra você da mana Liv!

**NA – Arinha:** Bom aí está o capitulo, espero que todos gostem... quero agradecer a Livinha, linda, mana, que betou meu cap. Com tanto carinho. Geo, mana, sei que vc não pode betar, e sei os motivos... boa sorte miga... te amo demais!

Minha próxima atualização vai ser CTTM, que já comecei a escrever o cap. Estar ficando lindo e fofo. Estou passando por uns problemas familiares, que estão me afetando muito, mais prometo tentar não deixar isso abalar as minhas fics.

Amo todos vocês... quero muitos reviews... valeu pelo carinho...


	18. CAPITULO 17

**CAPITULO XVII**

O barulho do despertador, marcando 8 da manhã, zuniu no meu ouvido, me provocando uma súbita irritação. Porque diabos eu tinha comprado aquilo mesmo? Nem precisava... sempre acordava as 6 da manhã, todo santo dia. Mesmo que esse dia fosse domingo. Para minha total tristeza!

Me virei de lado, enfiando a cara no travesseiro, morrendo de vontade de voltar a dormir. Deus, não dormia direito há dias. Inferno de insônia!

- Mamy!? Está acordada? – A voz do meu príncipe ecoou pelo quarto.

- Sim. – Murmurei com a voz abafada, ele gargalhou e em seguida senti seu peso em cima do meu corpo, que ainda estava tentando acordar.

- Sabia que você pesa à beça? – Como resposta, apenas obtive mais gargalhadas.

- Vai me levar ao parque hoje? – Me virei para encará-lo, e notei o quanto seus cabelos castanhos estavam bagunçados.

Parecia um anjo. Os cachos cor de mel junto com uma face inocente, olhos negros brilhantes e peraltas, era meu anjinho. Meu pequenino. Meu filhotinho.

- MAMÃE! – Gritou por conta do meu silêncio.

- Tudo bem Thiago, iremos ao parque.

- Iupiiii... – Sorri com sua alegria, enquanto ele corria do meu quarto.

Provavelmente estava indo se arrumar.

Levantei meio molenga, e me dirigi ao banheiro. Quase me assustei com a visão diante do espelho. Estava um caco. Olheiras profundas e olhos vermelhos. A expressão de cansaço que não parecia querer me abandonar, nem tão cedo.

Funguei revoltada e me despi para um banho relaxante. Pensando no porquê, ultimamente, eu vinha ficando tão preocupada.

Aqueles flashes... Aqueles sonhos, o rapaz de cabelos vermelho, o de cabelos arrepiados, o de cabelos negros, a garota ruiva, o bebê...

Desliguei a torneira e me enrolei na toalha. Eu tinha que descobrir o que era aquilo. Falar com o doutor Sebastian, descobrir o porquê daquilo de repente. Sabia que uma parte importante da minha memória tinha sido afetada com o acidente, mas de acordo com o médico, eu jamais voltaria a lembrar do meu passado. E aquilo só podia ser do passado. Não me lembrava de ninguém que tivesse conhecido nos últimos anos, que se parecesse com as pessoas daqueles flashes.

Me arrumei rapidamente e segui para a cozinha. Thiago já me esperava lá, tomando seu cereal, enquanto lia um gibi do homem aranha.

- Não devia ler enquanto come, mocinho. – Ele resmungou algo inteligível, e engoliu mais uma colherada de cereal.

Resolvi deixar pra lá, apanhando um pouco de café na cafeteira. O líquido quente escorreu pela minha garganta e eu quase gemi de satisfação. Nossa, precisava daquilo. Meu corpo praticamente suplicava por cafeína.

- Terminei! – Thiago gritou pulando em euforia, jogando o guardanapo longe.

- Espero sinceramente que toda essa energia fique no parque. – Ele sorriu alegre, e me dirigi pra sala.

- Já vamos mamy?

- Vou pegar a chave do carro e a bolsa, Prince. – Ele concordou e seguiu em direção à porta de saída.

Tentando achar a bolsa, perdida entre os brinquedos de Thiago, escutei quando o próprio começava um diálogo com um estranho. Larguei a tarefa de encontrar a bolsa e corri para a porta de entrada da casa. A primeira coisa que vi, foram as costas de Thiago, e à sua frente, um homem.

Estanquei no mesmo lugar. Eu conhecia aquele homem. Já o tinha visto. Em meus sonhos. Era ele sim, mais velho, mas não tinha dúvidas. Aqueles olhos azuis, os cabelos pretos, o porte másculo, alto, e incrivelmente sexy, como o pecado.

Assustada, e respirando dificilmente, dei dois passos e agarrei Thiago pelo pescoço e o trouxe para perto de mim. O mesmo não parecia assustado, e apenas sorriu e se desvencilhou do meu abraço.

- Mamy, esse moço disse que deseja falar com senhora. – A voz de meu filho parecia estar longe, diante do turbilhão de imagens que aparecia em minha mente.

- Quem é você? – Perguntei, com a voz meio engasgada.

- Me chame de Sirius. - Franzi a sobrancelha. Deus a voz dele era grave. – Sirius Black.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Um mês depois..._

Meu sorriso não poderia ser maior. Um mês! Fazia exatamente trinta dias que eu estava com Harry Potter. E eu não podia negar que aqueles trinta dias estavam sendo os melhores de toda minha vida.

- Que sorriso babaca. – Luna murmurou perto do meu ouvido me fazendo voltar à Terra.

Mione, que estava prestando atenção no que a professora dizia, riu de lado, percebendo minha mancada.

- Estranho, pelo o que eu me lembro, você também estava com um sorriso bem babaca, no dia da mudança na casa da Krika. – Respondi marotamente, devolvendo a cutucada.

- É claro que eu estava, tinha meus motivos oras. – Luna desconversou.

- Você devia ter vergonha Luna. – Mione se juntou a gente quando a professora pediu que o grupo começasse com a pesquisa. – Aliás, você e Colin deveriam ter vergonha. Será que vocês dois não podem ir à casa de ninguém sem batizá-la?

- Hermione, não fizemos nada. – As bochechas de Luna denunciavam tudo. Tive que rir.

- Luna, você tem que concordar com a gente. Vocês dois são terríveis, parecem até que andam desesperados. – Ela me olhou espantada, e depois resmungou voltando a atenção ao dever.

- Ainda nem criei coragem de usar o banheiro do corredor, lá de casa. – Mione cochichou e mais uma vez eu gargalhei.

- Banheiro do corredor? Mione você pelo menos ainda tem o do seu quarto, e eu que fiquei sem minha sala de vídeo? Meu sofá preferido. – Terminei, com um drama típico de novela mexicana.

- Ai, vocês duas fazem qualquer um ter vontade de enfiar a cara num buraco. – Luna respondeu revoltada.

- Quem manda ser assanhada, dona periquita.

- Vai me dizer que nunca na sua vida você batizou a casa de alguém? Que foi algo tão forte, que nem se quer deu pra segurar? Conta outra vai Gi. – A loura me encarou desafiadoramente.

- Não estou negando Lu, só estou dizendo que do grupo, você é a mais assanhada. – Ela levantou a sobrancelha, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

- E nossa Mione não conta?

- Eu? Me tirem dessa, eu 'tô quieta aqui fazendo o meu trabalho. – A morena respondeu na defensiva.

- Mas pelo que eu saiba, você e o Roniquito querido, também adoram batizar lugares. – Seus olhos cresceram fora das órbitas.

- De onde tirou isso Luna, 'tá doida? Eu nunca... – E de repente sua voz foi morrendo, enquanto seus olhos cresciam cada vez mais. – Meu Deus! Eu... eu batizei um lugar! – Falou, levando uma das mãos à boca.

Caímos na gargalhada, vendo o desespero de Hermione.

- Mione, calma 'tá bom, não é pra tanto – tentei apaziguar as coisas. – Se isso te deixar feliz, Luna continua a campeã.

- Hei!

- Agora conta Lu, qual lugar da casa da Krika devemos evitar? – Ela revirou os olhos não querendo responder.

- Só se a Mione disser qual eu devo evitar. – Olhei para Mione com um sorriso pidão.

- Credo vocês duas são o ó! – E se virando totalmente pra Luna respondeu com a bochecha vermelhas feito sangue. – Foi uma vez, e foi como você disse, não deu pra segurar, era muita emoção...

- Mione quer parar de enrolar?

- Na piscina do Harry. – Respondeu rapidamente.

- Peraí? E aquela vez lá em casa, hein Mione? Aquilo não conta? – E mais uma vez Mione se assustou e levou a mão à boca, abafando um grito.

Outra onda de gargalhada tomou conta de Luna e eu.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sempre achei que a maluquice da mamãe não pegava, mas infelizmente, estou vendo que estava terrivelmente enganada. Nos últimos dias venho me comportando como uma lunática. E como aquilo me irritava. Por isso que tem gente que diz que a convivência estraga as pessoas. Aquilo com certeza era verdade.

Mamãe sempre se comportou como a adolescente da família, me fazendo assim ter que tomar as rédeas e virado a adulta. Obrigada é claro! Mas mesmo assim, eu tomava aquilo como uma coisa meio que natural pra mim. Não que eu adorasse as doideiras de mamães e seus namorados sem futuro, mas tomar as decisões e me comportar como se tivesse mais idade que o normal, pra mim era fácil, como se tivesse nascido comigo. Uma vez tinham me dito, que minha mãe tinha sorte por me ter, pois quem era a chefe realmente daquela família era eu. No dia, lembro do meu peito inchar de orgulho. Eu estava sendo chamada de responsável, e isso é muito difícil, quando você tem 16 anos. Qual adolescente é tão responsável assim sem pirar ou jogar as verdades na cara da mãe? Quem consegue viver com tal pressão? Bom, pelo o que eu achava, que era essa pessoa, pelo menos no passado.

Como tudo havia mudado. E tudo porque tinha pedido para mamãe para sossegar o facho. Se soubesse que com esse pedido, viria tanta coisa louca pra minha vida, destruindo todo meu mundo responsável, teria pedido pra ela continuar doida! Não que ela esteja sã, e de uma hora pra outra tenha virado aquela mãe dedicada, que cuida da casa e filhos, mas agora, tudo parece de ponta cabeça. Não sei como agir, me comportar, me sinto um bicho fora do ninho.

Tudo é louco, diferente, tenho batalhas internas comigo todo dia, vejo mamãe fazendo o café da manhã – coisa que eu fazia – e sinto tudo estranho. Lanches para levar para escola, dedicação, preocupação. Deus! Nem parece mais minha vida.

Mas não era aquilo que eu queria? Não era tudo que tinha pedido a vida inteira? Droga eu detestava ter que ficar me mudando, sem ter nem ao menos tempo de esquentar a cadeira da escola que sentava! Eu tinha 16 anos e era praticamente uma freira. Uma babaca inocente, que tremia quando um rapaz se aproximava de mim. Que nunca tinha chegado perto de um garoto! Até chegar ali pelo menos! Mas não era o contrário que eu sempre quis? Viver?

Arfh!

Porque eu sempre dificulto as coisas? Quando mamãe vivia mudando feito uma louca desvairada eu pirava, e agora que ela sossegou, simplesmente piro de novo! Eu só posso ser completamente louca! Por isso reafirmo: a maluquice da mamãe pega. Só isso explica os fatos.

- Vocês têm apenas cinco minutos para terminarem os trabalhos. - A voz chata do professor Snape ecoou pela sala.

Revirei os olhos, bufando pela milionésima vez. Meu trabalho já estava pronto, tinha feito em dupla com Harry. A maluquice ainda não me tinha feito tão irresponsável assim, graças aos deuses conseguia fazer os trabalhos escolares!

- Você está bem? – Harry murmurou perto do meu ouvido.

- Por que não estaria? – Perguntei também em voz baixa.

- Bom tem horas que você está aí resmungando feito uma velha. – Olhei para ele chocada. Maldição! Eu 'tava doida mesmo!

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. – Senti que Harry não engoliu nem por um segundo minha desculpa.

- É o Draco? – Desviei meu olhar dele para o louro que estava do outro lado, sério, prestando atenção no seu trabalho. Rony estava ao seu lado fazendo dupla com ele.

- Porque acha que é ele o motivo? – Perguntei meio revoltada. Por que todo mundo ultimamente vinha achando que meu mundo girava em torno do Malfoy?

- Ouvi perfeitamente bem entre seus resmungos o nome dele. – Pronto. Aquilo tinha me quebrado, em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Uma vontade de me autoflagelar me tomou, e eu quase meti a cabeça na mesa.

Nem consegui responder, apenas fiquei encarando Harry, com uma cara pra lá de idiota, abrindo e fechando a boca, como um peixe fora d'água.

Senti vontade de soltar um urro de raiva. Mas que droga! Por que eu tinha aquela mania idiota de expressar mais do que devia? Por que tinha que ser tão transparente? Aquilo era castigo por acaso? Que idiota!

- Acho que vocês dois deveriam se dar uma chance. – Sorri não agüentando o real significado da palavra.

- Só que tem um pequeno probleminha aí Harry. Só se pode dar chances quando há interesses. – Respondi sabiamente, me sentindo. É claro que ignorei completamente o sentindo das minhas palavras.

- Mais interesses do que vocês dois demonstram? Krika pelo amor de Deus! – Me assustei com o súbito estresse de Harry. – Vão ser complicados assim lá na China!

- Hei! Eu não sou complicada. – Revidei em vão. Tadinha, eu sou tão ingênua né?

- Krika põe uma coisa nessa sua cabeça colorida. A oportunidade que você esta tendo com o Draco, nenhuma garota teve. E se eu estivesse tão gamada assim como você, eu não perderia meu tempo. – Fechei a cara diante daquela resposta.

Então era isso? Eu era complicada? Que coisa maravilhosa! Além de maluca, sou complicada também. É ou não é para se explodir de felicidades? Autoflagelo, autoflagelo...

- Tempo acabado. Quero que deixem os trabalhos em cima da minha mesa. – Snape anunciou.

Me levantei, ainda resmungando, com o resto da turma. Sentia que tinha alguém atrás de mim, mas não lhe dei atenção. Ainda estava distraída, no meu autoflagelo mental, para perceber qualquer coisa.

- Sabe, se você continuar desse jeito, terei mesmo que interná-la. – Ouvi aquela voz nojenta, que eu vinha tentando ignorar.

Respirei fundo e comecei a contar até dez, mentalmente.

- Você não tem o que fazer não? Pintar o cabelo quem sabe? – Ele gargalhou às minhas costas e meu corpo arrepiou inteiro.

- Quanta raiva reprimida. – Puxei o ar com mais força que o normal. – Acho que você tem que extravasar _princesa_.

- Não enche Malfoy.

- Eu não encho Krika querida, eu preencho, é completamente diferente. – Me virei sem conseguir me controlar.

- Com certeza querido, você realmente preenche. PREENCHE O MUNDO COM SUA PRESENÇA INSUPORTÁVEL! – E com um grito completamente descontrolado, joguei o trabalho na mesa de Snape, e sai da sala, fula da vida.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

O Angeles México mesmo sendo novo, com não mais que trinta anos, era um hospital grande e especializado na área de neurologia. Todos os casos bisonhos do mundo médico, estavam sendo pesquisados e tratados ali. E eu ainda não acreditava como fui me deixar levar por Sirius, para visitar um cara que não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era.

Mas eu tinha dado minha palavra, e agora estava ali, esperando por ele na recepção. Thiago havia reclamado bastante, porque queria ter vindo, mas não tinha nada a ver ele estar ali. A tarefa era minha, por esse motivo, ele estava com a babá Lucita.

- Muito atrasado? – Ouvi a voz grave, me puxado de volta ao mundo.

- Vou matá-lo – respondi, sorrindo diabolicamente.

- Bom, pelo menos já estou no hospital. – Senti ganas de gargalhar, mas me segurei.

- Vamos logo com isso Sirius, ainda tenho que levar Thiago ao judô.

- Que lindo, 'tô comovido. Só ainda não entendo por que o pestinha tem mais prestígio que eu. – O encarei séria e vi quando o moreno engoliu em seco. – Ok, não brinco mais.

- Você me disse, que o tal cara está em coma há 15 anos? – Sirius balançou a cabeça concordando. – Não entendo como posso ajudar.

- Lily...

- Já disse que meu nome é Ellen, e não esse diminutivo, que você cisma em me chamar. – Cortei brava.

- Certo, certo. Nossa tem alguém amarga aqui, ou é impressão minha? – Revirei os olhos, tentando controlar meu gênio.

- Sirius!

- Ele está em coma há 15 anos. Mas o médico me garantiu que ele escuta. – Ele respondeu rapidamente.

- Então você acha que se eu falar com ele, pode ser que alguma coisa aconteça? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Exatamente.

- O que estamos esperando?

- 'Tá eufórica pra ver o Potter, né? – Perguntou brincando.

- Como poderia, nem o conheço. – Aquilo pareceu afetá-lo, pois vi Sirius murchar, triste.

- Vamos, o médico está a nossa espera.

E respirando profundamente, segui Sirius por um corredor extenso, em direção à ala neurológica.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estávamos todos comendo numa mesa grande do pátio do colégio. A turma toda. Mesmo que alguns ainda não se bicassem direito. A gente sabia que aquilo ajudava Rony com sua memória, então mesmo sendo desagradável, fazíamos esse esforço.

- Estou morto de fome.

- Nossa 'tá aí um coisa que você não esqueceu Rony, sua gigantesca fome. – Gina falou fazendo todos rirem na mesa.

- Joguei praticamente a manhã inteira, o técnico arrebentou comigo. – Não desviei minha atenção do meu sanduíche.

- Pensei que você fosse demorar mais para chegar perto de uma quadra, Ron. – Harry comentou, enquanto roubava uma batata do prato de Gina.

- O médico achou melhor Rony fazer uma atividade física. – Gina que respondeu.

- Mas acho que, mesmo assim, foi cedo demais. – Krika respondeu, comendo seu bolo de chocolate.

- Eu gostei, pelo menos deu pra extravasar. – levantei os olhos e encarei Ron que comia seu sanduíche gigante.

- O técnico adorou a volta de Rony, deu pra perceber na cara sádica dele. – Draco comentou, comendo seu sanduíche natural.

- Acho que concordo com a Krika. – Falei sem conseguir me controlar, e me arrependi amargamente por isso, pois todos agora me encaravam.

- Por que acha isso Hermione? – Engoli em seco, e procurei evitar os faróis azuis de Ron, enquanto respondia sua pergunta.

- Bom. – Comecei meio incerta. – Alguém pode machucar você seriamente no treino.

- Não se preocupe Hermione, eu sei me cuidar. – Fiquei me sentindo uma idiota por ter me preocupado à toa.

Voltei a comer meu lanche, calada. Eu não devia ter aberto minha boca mesmo. Todos pareceram perceber meu constrangimento, e a tensão que ficou entre a gente, pois trataram de comer em silêncio agora.

- Ronald Weasley. – O silêncio foi quebrado pela voz melodiosa da loura mais insuportável de todas. – Você foi divino hoje. Merece um prêmio. – Eu juro que tentei, mas meus olhos não obedeciam ao comando de ignorar a loura oferecida.

- Obrigado Débora, mas realmente é desnecessário o prêmio – senti vontade de gargalhar, e o fiz.

Era a primeira vez que em dias, eu tinha felicidade dentro de mim. Satisfação em algo. E ver Rony dispensando aquela loura nojenta, me deixava muito feliz, muito satisfeita.

- 'Tá rindo do que Granger? – Minha gargalhada triplicou com a pergunta.

Eu ria tanto, que aos poucos fui contagiando a todos, e quando eu dei por mim, Gina, Luna, Krika, Harry, Draco, Colin e até mesmo Rony riam, mais eu jurava que eles desconheciam a causa. Parecia uma bola de neve, descendo morro a baixo, sem controle, e sem nexo.

- Vocês são retardados? – Débora perguntou e só para irritá-la eu gargalhei mais alto. – IMBECIS! – Gritou puta, dando as costas e saindo, marchando pelo pátio do colégio.

Quando a loura estava longe, minha gargalhada foi cessando, e aos poucos ela acabou, enquanto todos ainda riam da cara de bunda de Débora.

Encarei Rony, que como se tivesse combinado comigo, tinha também parado de rir.

- Você adorou a resposta. – Ele falou baixo, apenas para eu escutar.

- Não é todo os dias que presenciamos um fora assim, de camarote. – Respondi séria.

- Sabe qual é sua sorte, Granger? – Levantei a sobrancelha em dúvida. – A sua sorte é que tem pessoas, que não querem de jeito nenhum ter ver mal... Digamos que elas não conseguem essa proeza.

E com essa resposta, que me deixou terrivelmente encucada, Rony levantou, me deixando ali, na mesa com meus amigos ainda rindo, atônita de tudo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nunca em toda minha vida, pelo menos na parte que eu me lembrava dela, tinha visto um homem tão bonito, e ao mesmo tempo tão acabado. Era dois extremos eu sabia, mas que fazia todo sentindo, quando olhava para aquele homem deitado ali, aparentemente dormindo, no leito do hospital. Os cabelos grandes, espetados para todos os lados possíveis e negros, como eu nunca antes havia visto. O rosto quadrado, másculo, o nariz afilado, bonito, combinando com a boca pequena. Uma barba rala, mostrando que fazia uns dias que não faziam. Magro.

Thiago.

Esse era o nome dele, assim como meu filho. Era tão estranho aquilo, porque eu sentia lá dentro, que sempre tinha gostado desse nome, e quando meu filhotinho tinha aparecido na porta de casa, embrulhado, dentro daquela cestinha, o nome que tinha vindo à minha mente, tinha sido Thiago. Assim como o homem que eu encarava, dormindo um sono anormal.

- Lembra da história que eu lhe contei, Ellen? Do homem com quem você foi casada? – Sirius perguntou, mas sua voz estava tão distante. Meus olhos estavam presos no homem do leito.

Senhor! Eu lembrava dele. Não da forma que queria, mas dos sonhos. A menina ruiva dos meus sonhos parecia ser muito feliz com ele. Rindo, brincando, abraçando, beijando...

Meus olhos caíram, sem meu consentimento, em seus lábios. Engoli em seco, sem saber. Por que meu coração estava batendo daquele jeito? Maldição, o que era aquilo que estava acontecendo comigo?

Desde o acidente, minha vida tinha virado de ponta cabeça. Eu não era mais a mesma, sabia aquilo do fundo da minha alma. Não conseguia me envolver com ninguém, amigos era uma coisa rara, e o único que tinha conseguido penetrar na minha couraça, tinha sido meu filhote. Mas agora, tudo estava mudado, agora tinha Sirius, agora tinha ele... Thiago Potter.

- Ellen?

Caminhei lentamente em direção à cama. Tinha que chegar mais perto, vê-lo de perto. Céus! Eu queria tocá-lo.

- Lily? – Sirius murmurou, e para o meu espanto, o estranho se mexeu na cama, me dando um susto.

Parei em alerta, mas ele voltou a ficar estático. Tomando uma coragem que eu não sei de onde veio, me aproximei o suficiente da cama, e engolindo novamente em seco, segurei sua mão. Entrelacei as duas.

- Ele está apertando minha mão Sirius. – Minha voz embargou, e eu não sabia identificar se era de tristeza ou felicidade. Meu coração palpitava rápido.

Eu nunca tinha sentindo aquilo... ou já?

- Converse com ele Lily. – Sirius me incentivou.

Molhei meus lábios secos, e encarei o moreno a minha frente.

- Thiago? – Chamei meio tímida. E como resposta ele apertou minha mão, mais forte dessa vez.

- Sirius, acho que ele me escuta. – Murmurei nervosa.

Aquele homem respondia aos meus comandos, eu sentia isso. Uma felicidade, e vontade de querer outra vez, meio que me impulsionou a fazer mais, perguntar, buscar por mais.

- Thiago, se você me escuta, aperte minha mão. – E como resposta, sua mão apertou a minha fortemente.

Lágrimas de felicidade desceram pelos meus olhos, eu não me continha.

- Ele me escuta Sirius, ele me escuta. – Falei feliz, enquanto encarava os olhos brilhosos de Sirius.

- Eu percebi Lily, eu percebi.

__

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Dois dias depois..._

_Festa do pijama na casa de Hermione..._

O som estava ligado, tocando George Michael nas alturas. Meus pais tinham viajado para um congresso de odontologia, e isso realmente era maravilhoso, cada uma de nós estava empolgada e ocupada fazendo algo, espalhadas pela sala.

Gina dançava toda contente, com sua camisola gigante de malha, arrancando gargalhadas da gente, fazendo caras e bocas. Luna batia palma, e voltava a escrever no seu caderno. O que escrevia? Só Deus sabia, pois ela não deixava ninguém ver. Vestia um pijama, cheios de luas, cada uma fazendo uma careta, bem a cara dela.

Krika estava no outro lado da sala, sentada no chão, pitando as unhas do pé. Mas a todo momento de desconcentrava e gargalhava com as bobeiras de Gina. Vestia uma blusinha de alça cinza, com uma calcinha que parecia uma cueca, da mesma cor.

Bom eu estava no meu canto, tentando trançar meus cabelos, vestindo uma camisola de malha, assim como Gina, só que a minha era mais colada ao corpo.

- AI, EU AMO ESSA MÚSICA! – Gina gritou, pulando e batendo as mãos.

Todas nós concordamos e levantamos, dançando feitos loucas pela sala. Era uma coisa que concordávamos, todas as quatro adorávamos George Michael. Achávamos a musica dele sexy, boa pra dançar e extravasar.

- Oh, but I gotta think twice, before I give my heart away. – Krika cantou alto, e sorrimos achando graça da letra.

- And I know all the games you play, because I play them, too. – Luna completou.

Continuamos cantando, e dançando pela sala, fazendo movimentos com o corpo, numa dança louca, rindo. Luna correu pra poltrona que eu estava e pegou minha escova fazendo de microfone, não agüentamos e rimos novamente.

Gina que rebolava sem parar, correu pro outro canto da sala, onde tinha deixado o violão e passou a dançar com ele, igual George Michael, em seu clipe.

- 'Coz I gotta have Faith. I gotta have... Faith. – Cantamos o refrão juntas.

- Yes, I've gotta have Faith, Faith, Faith. I gotta have Faith, Faith, Faith. – A ruiva finalizou, dando uma pirueta, e rebolando o bumbum.

Desabamos no chão rindo à beça.

- Adoro George Michael. – Luna murmurou, contendo a respiração.

- Adoramos, você quer dizer, né? – Gina perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada. – Não monopoliza não. Tem que ter George pra todas, piriquita. – Gargalhamos juntas.

- A música dele é envolvente mesmo. – Krika comentou, enquanto cantarolava o refrão da musica seguinte. – Nossa deve ser tudo, fazer amor com essa música. – comentou, e todas nos a encaramos.

- Father Figure? – Perguntei sem me conter.

- O balanço dela me faz pensar em coisas totalmente impróprias. – Terminou rindo e escondendo o rosto vermelho de vergonha, nas mãos.

- Quem diria que você fosse uma assanhada Krika! – Gina falou rindo, enquanto recebia da própria uma almofadada no rosto. – Ai!

- Não sou assanhada, só quero que seja algo marcante. – Respondeu ainda com vergonha.

Eu até entendia a Krika, ela era a única ali que era virgem.

- Bom, a minha primeira vez foi na casa do Colin, e foi lindo, eu estava morrendo de medo, mais ele conseguiu que eu me sentisse uma princesa. Foi embaraçante aquele sangue todo no lençol, mas valeu pena. – Krika arregalou os olhos, mais chocada que nunca.

Luna realmente estava assustando a pobrezinha.

- A minha primeira vez, o Harry estava bêbado e foi no banheiro do quarto dele. – Krika olhou pra Gina horrorizada.

- Bêbado?

- É, mas foi perfeito, na hora eu não achei isso, é claro, pois depois ele me expulsou do quarto e brigamos, mas foi lindo assim mesmo. Quase não doeu, e não sangrou. – Krika coitada, parecia ainda mais confusa.

Resolvi contribuir, contando pra ela, como minha primeira vez tinha sido inesquecível.

- A minha, Krika, foi no quarto do Ron, e ele foi perfeito, carinhoso, paciente, e acima de tudo, me respeitou muito. Foi maravilhoso e inesquecível. Senti um pouco de dor sim, mas algo completamente insignificante, diante de tudo que senti.

Ela olhou pra mim e sorriu, fiquei aliviada por tirar a cara de terror da face dela.

- Fale por você, Mione, porque ainda consigo ouvir seus gemidos e do Ron quando fecho meus olhos, credo! – Arregalei meus olhos não acreditando no que ouvia.

- Virginia! – falei nervosa.

- Estou falando a verdade, Mione. Vocês dois são super escandalosos, sem falar que você parece um narrador de futebol, falava tudo que sentia. – Meu rosto esquentou vergonhosamente.

- Tenho medo da minha primeira vez. – Krika comentou, nos fazendo olhar para ela.

- Por quê? – Gina perguntou.

- Tenho medo de me precipitar, ou fazer algo idiota, algo errado. Ser um zero a esquerda nesse sentindo. – Olhamos pra ela comovidas, pelo medo dela.

- Você não vai ser, e tenho certeza que o cara que tiver essa proeza, também não vai achar. – Luna murmurou sorrindo.

- Tecnicamente como acontece, eu sei, mas não quando se trata de sentimentos. E se eu acabar machucando ele? Ou se... se ele perceber que eu sou horrível nisso e não quiser mais? – Sorrimos umas para outras.

- Krika, você está pensando em dormir com alguém? – Gina perguntou na lata.

Coitada da menina, ficou da cor de sangue, e não sabia o que fazia com o embaraço. A ruiva às vezes era tão direta. Krika ainda não tinha se acostumado com esse lado louco dela.

- Por que está perguntando isso? – Ela torcia a almofada que estava no colo, e não olhava pra nenhuma de nós.

- Se está pensando em dormir com o Draco, tenho certeza que você não terá nenhum problema. – Ela fechou a cara irritada.

- Quem falou no Malfoy, Gina? – Vi que um sorriso ameaçava surgir nos lábios de Gina, mas ela resolveu ocultar.

- Por que esse medo todo? O Draco é perfeito Krika. – A ruiva comentou.

- Se ele é tão perfeito assim por que você não ficou com ele? – Krika parecia irritada, na minha opinião.

- Porque eu não o amo. – Respondeu calmamente. – Não nesse sentindo pelo menos. Amo Draco como irmão.

- Idem. – Falei levantando o dedo indicador. – O amo como irmão também.

- Draco é legal. – Luna respondeu voltando a atenção ao caderno.

- Só que vocês são as únicas que o amam como irmão, queridas. – Olhamos de uma para outra e encaramos Krika. – Todas as garotas do colégio são loucas por ele!

- Bom, podemos apenas dizer uma coisa, ele beija maravilhosamente bem! – Gina falou rindo.

Cai na gargalhada da cara de incrédula de Krika, observando a expressão nostálgica de Gina.

- Acho bom você não comentar isso, perto do Harry.

- Não confunda Krika, Draco beija muito bem, mas ninguém se compara ao Harry. – Gina esclareceu rindo.

- Discordo, ninguém beija como Rony. – falei discordando.

- Ai que saudade do meu Colin. – Luna murmurou, enquanto escrevia compulsivamente.

- Bom, eu estou certa de que cada uma aqui acha que seu par beija melhor que ninguém, né? – E com a afirmativa de Gina, caímos na gargalhada.

Voltamos à atenção por um momento à música que tocava ao fundo, e começamos a cantarolar baixinho, uma olhando pra outra, a música contagiante.

- Freedom, you've gotta give for what you take… – Nossa voz saiu junta, num coral afinado.

- Podíamos montar uma banda, só de meninas. – Gina comentou, enquanto levantava e começava a cantar em cima do sofá

- As Gatinhas! – Luna intitulou.

- Credo que nome mais brega! – Krika falou, fazendo careta, e levando o dedo na boca, como se quisesse vomitar.

- As Rebeldes? – Tentei.

- Isso é quase um plágio. – Luna respondeu.

- As Apimentadas. – Gina gritou eufórica, ainda dançando em cima do sofá.

- Isso tem cara de lideres de torcida. – Todas nós sem exceção fizemos careta para a observação de Krika.

- O que sugere Krika? – Ela sorriu triunfante.

- As Irresistíveis. – Não agüentamos, explodimos em gargalhadas.

Ainda bem que já tínhamos a nossa banda, porque se fosse depender de fazer uma, e o pior, criar um nome, estávamos, todas, fritas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naquele mesmo horário, na casa de Harry.

Dia do pôquer.

- O que será que as meninas estão fazendo agora? – Perguntei, tirando a concentração, de todos, de suas cartas.

- Você faz de propósito, né Harry? – Colin perguntou, puto.

- Do que está falando? – Perguntei sonsamente, sabendo que aquilo os irritaria.

- Sempre que está perdendo, você tenta desviar nossa atenção, falando das meninas. É típico. – Draco respondeu, enquanto tragava seu cigarro, sem tirar os olhos de suas cartas.

- Que calúnia. – Me defendi, mas meu sorriso me denunciou.

- Você é um miserável. Aproveitador barato. – Colin exclamou enquanto acrescentava mais fichas na aposta.

- Só estava curioso oras! – Respondi e acrescentei mais uma ficha também.

- Luna deve estar escrevendo naquele caderno idiota, Gina dançando com seu violão a tira colo, Mione trançando o cabelo, e Krika, fazendo algo de garota, que na nossa frente jamais faria. – Encaramos Rony, perplexos com seu comentário.

- Como sabe dessas coisas, Rony? – Perguntei sem agüentar a curiosidade.

- Boa pergunta. – Draco murmurou.

- Eu deduzi. – A resposta dele não colou.

- Você anda deduzindo muito, nesses últimos dias. – Colin falou.

- Vocês acreditam no que quiserem, mas a verdade é que eu pensei na pergunta, e a resposta surgiu na minha mente. – Ele sorriu para suas cartas e jogou duas fichas na pilha de apostas.

Seguimos com as apostas, e ficamos num silêncio considerável, cada um concentrado nas suas cartas.

- Acho que você está lembrando das coisas aos poucos, Rony. – Falei sério.

- É provável. – Draco concordou.

- Pode ser. – Respondeu mudando duas cartas de lugar.

- Não parece muito feliz com isso. – Colin alertou.

- Apenas não faz diferença. – Respondeu colocando as cartas na mesa, emborcadas, escondendo seus valores.

- Mas você não quer se lembrar da gente? – Perguntei.

- Sei quem são. Isso é o importante, não é?

- Isso é tão estranho. – Tivemos que concordar com Colin.

- Não é porque você já sabe quem a gente é, que deve abdicar de suas lembranças Rony. – Draco avisou a Rony, que parecia revoltado com o tema da conversa.

- Sei o suficiente, não se preocupem. O que tiver que ser, será! Se tiver que me lembrar de tudo, vou lembrar. – Balançamos a cabeça concordando. – Só espero não ter nenhuma surpresa desagradável com essas lembranças. – Brincou.

Rimos com a piada dele.

- E a propósito, _full house_. – Rony falou todo cheio de si, mostrando três damas, e um par de 10.

Indignados, só podemos jogar nossas cartas sobre a mesa, enquanto Rony catava todas as fichas.

- Que horas são? – Colin perguntou, enquanto embaralhava as cartas novamente.

- São quase duas da manhã. – Respondi, enquanto seguia em direção à cozinha para pegar mais bebidas.

- Mamãe vai brigar se chegar tarde é? – Draco brincou, enquanto bagunçava o cabelo do louro mais novo.

- Não é nada disso, estava pensando...

- Iiiii, é por isso que está esse fedor de queimado? – Rony caçoou.

- Muito engraçado. – Colin respondeu ironicamente. – Vamos ligar para as meninas?

- Saudades da piriquita, Colin? – Draco perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que caia na gargalhada.

- E se estiver, qual o problema? Não sinto vergonha de afirmar, ok!

- QUE BONITINHO! – Gritamos, Rony, Draco e eu, deixando Colin vermelho.

- Vai dizer que vocês não sentem falta daquelas pestes? – Olhamos de uns para outros, e concordamos com ele.

- Quem vai ligar? – Perguntei.

- De quem foi a idéia? – Draco rebateu.

- Se eu ligar, a Luna amanhã vai me matar.

- Então liga você Harry. – Olhei para Draco e me encolhi na cadeira.

- Não posso, Gina me proibiu de atrapalhar a noite dela.

- E você Rony?

- Nem por todo dinheiro do mundo. Já tive a prova do quanto Gina é graciosa quando está irada. – Bufamos, inconsolados.

- 'Tá certo! Eu ligo. – Draco falou, seguindo pra mesinha onde estava o telefone. – Estão me devendo, afinal de contas, sou o único que não tenho motivos pra ligar.

- Claro. – Respondemos em uníssono, em tom debochado.

Ele discou o número, enquanto tragava novamente o seu cigarro e sorria.

- Está chamando.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Alô? – Atendi ao telefone que chamava desesperadamente, enquanto as meninas continuavam dançar, sem sequer dar bola pro coitado.

- _Krika?_ – Ouvi a voz, do outro lado, soar meio incrédula, e na hora me liguei quem era.

- Malfoy? – Assim que perguntei escutei sua gargalhada debochada.

- _Sabe, não acredito no acaso, mas dessa vez acho que terei que dar meu braço a torcer._ – Escutei em meio aos risos.

- O que você quer?

- _Algo que certamente, você não poderá me dar através dessa linha de telefone._ – Meu rosto esquentou de vergonha.

- Você não tem o que fazer não?

- _Não. É por isso que estou ligando, tem coisa melhor do que perturbá-la?_ – Raiva descontrolada rolava dentro de mim.

- Vai catar coquinho, Malfoy! – Mais uma vez, o desgraçado gargalhou.

_- O que estão fazendo?_

- Nada que te interesse. – Respondi grosseiramente.

_- Ai essa doeu. Você fere meus sentimentos Krika. _– Conseguia até imaginar a cara do infeliz, se fazendo de coitado.

- E você lá tem isso? – Perguntei sarcástica.

_- Não duvide nunca da capacidade de um Malfoy, querida._ – Dessa vez eu que tive que gargalhar.

- E vocês, estão fazendo o que?

- _Querida, direitos iguais! Não acha que antes de responder sua pergunta, você deveria responder a minha?_ – Eu conseguia escutar as risadas de Harry, Rony, e Colin no fundo, o miserável estava conversando comigo no viva voz.

Sorrindo malignamente, comecei com a minha lorota.

- Estamos brincando de guerra de travesseiros, todas nós apenas de baby doll curtíssimos, e suadas, muito... suadas. – _"Não acredito!" _escutei Colin exclamar. - Rolando umas por cima das outras. Num jogo super infantil. – Terminei cinicamente, engolindo minha risada.

_- Isso é sério? _– Meu esforço teve que ser tremendo pra não rir, pois quem perguntava dessa vez era Harry.

- E porque eu mentiria?

_- Eu te conheço Krika._ – Draco respondeu.

- Então você deve saber que o meu pijama, é aquele cinza, que você viu na casa da minha mãe. – O silêncio se alastrou, e eu até achei que eles iriam desligar.

_- O que você está fazendo é crime, em vários países._

- Não sei do que está falando.

_- Não devia provocar, Chris._ – Me estremeci por completo, sua voz estava rouca.

Notei que estava mais silenciosa, a ligação, e então eu percebi que agora sim, estava conversando só com Draco.

- Continuo sem saber do que fala.

_- O que você faria se eu fosse pra aí, agora mesmo?_ – Mordi os lábios, travessa.

- Eu? Eu não sei, mas Gina na certa te mataria.

_- Ela me ama, não fará nada, tenho certeza._

- Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você, afinal de contas o aviso foi para todos: nada de rapazes. – outro silêncio se prolongou.

_- Creio então, que você está quebrando a regra, senhorita._

Dessa vez quem ficou em silêncio fui eu. Ele tinha razão, mas Gina parecia tão ocupada, dançando e cantando com o resto das meninas, que nem fazia idéia da pessoa com quem eu estava no telefone. Ou seja, por hora, estava salva. Mas eu não podia brincar com a sorte, então numa manobra clássica, me apressei em me despedir.

- Você tem razão, tenho mesmo que desligar.

_- Poxa, assim, fácil desse jeito? Que isso Krika, entregando os pontos?_ – Deus! Como ele era persistente.

- Alguém já te disse o quanto você é chato?

_- E alguém já te disse o quanto você é resmungona?_ – Arfh! Que mala!

- Já terminou? Sabe, não quero desligar na sua cara, ferir seus sentimentos.

_- Krika querida, você nunca..._ – Não deixei terminar, desliguei o telefone na cara dele.

Sorri contente, na certa, agora ele estaria soltando fumaça pelo nariz de tanta raiva.

- Quem era no telefone? – Gina perguntou séria, saindo não sei de onde.

- Ninguém. – Respondi rapidamente.

- Nunca vi alguém conversar tanto tempo com ninguém. – Engoli em seco.

- Gina...

- Da próxima vez que Draco ligar, me avisa está bem? – Ela falou me interrompendo.

- Como sabia que era o Draco?

- Eu não sabia.

E sorrindo, a ruiva me deixou ali, super sem graça, por ter caído, igual uma patinha, na armadilha dela.

__

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Meu coração batia rápido, descompassado, frenético. Estava quase chegando em casa e sabia que, quando estivesse diante daqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados, teria que contar a novidade._

_Como ele iria reagir? _

_Cheguei em casa, e joguei a bolsa e a chave do carro na mesinha, no hall de entrada. _

_- Lírio? – Tremi, era agora._

_- Thi?_

_Ele entrou, sorridente, saindo da cozinha com um avental, limpando a mão em um pano de prato. Continuei parada na porta, paralisada._

_- Fiz uma lasanha de vegetais deliciosa, pra nós dois. – Ele falou ainda sorrindo, mas seu sorriso morreu quando percebeu o quanto estava nervosa. – Lírio?_

_- Tenho algo pra te contar, Thi. – Mexi num fiapo da minha saia sem encará-lo._

_- O que houve? Lírio o que aconteceu? – Sua aflição já estava me deixando mais nervosa._

_- Eu fiz um teste hoje. – Comecei._

_- Que tipo de teste?_

_- Teste de gravidez. – Falei rapidamente, sem conseguir levantar o rosto para ver sua reação._

_- E?_

_- Deu positivo. – Murmurei baixo._

_Tomei coragem e levantei o olhar para Thiago, e o que vi fez meu coração desesperado se aquecer._

_Thiago sorria. Um sorriso de pura felicidade. Os olhos brilhando, marejados._

_- EU SOU O HOMEM MAIS FELIZ DO MUNDO! – Gritou correndo em minha direção, com os braços abertos._

_Só pude gritar, quando ele me ergueu no ar e me rodou todo feliz._

Acordei molhada de suor e mais afobada que nunca. Deus! Tinha sido um sonho? Ou mais uma lembrança? Estava tudo uma confusão.

Levantei nervosa, e percebi que tremia descontroladamente. Uma coisa martelava na minha cabeça, me deixando zonza, sem rumo. O bebê! Existia um bebê! Sim isso eu tinha certeza, mas onde ele estava? Quantos anos tinha?

Peguei o copo de água que estava na minha cabeceira e tomei todo líquido de uma vez.

Sirius teria que me esclarecer todas aquelas dúvidas, não agüentava mais aqueles sonhos loucos, reveladores, que cada vez mais fazia minha cabeça pirar.

E de uma vez por todas, descobrir onde estava o meu outro filho.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Segunda feira era pra ser considerado fim de semana também... Como é chato ter que acordar depois de dormir quase de manhã, para ir à escola. Definitivamente aquilo era castigo. E o pior de tudo, sim existia um pior... Eu nunca conseguia acordar até que desse no mínimo dez horas. Teoricamente, abro meus olhos, levanto, caminho e como algo. Mas posso apostar com você que acordada cem por cento, ah! Duvido que eu esteja!

- VIRGINIAAA... – Ai... Porque quando a gente está com sono, e nossa querida mãe berra desse jeito delicado no nosso ouvido, sentimos vontade de morrer? – VAI SE ATRASAR!

Que vontade que tenho de gritar de volta o mais escandalosa possível:

"_MAMÃE, EU ESTOU COM SONO E NÃO SURDA!"_

É, porque eu posso estar dormindo, mas escuto perfeitamente bem, e tenho plena ciência dos meus atos... ou quase!

Como sempre, corri pro banheiro, meio sonâmbula, tropeçando no invisível e quase caindo no boxe. Tomei meu banho, que serviu de choque para o dia. Notei, enfim, que tinha amanhecido, pois ainda lá no fundo, achava que estava num sonho ruim e que teria horas de um prazeroso soninho, e segui para cozinha rumo ao café da manhã.

Chegando a cozinha, notei mamãe brigando com suas panelas, resmungando algo, enquanto mexia algo que fumegava. Nem me atrevi a perguntar o que estava havendo. Era perigoso demais para a saúde.

- Tem ovos, bacon, cereal, pão, bolo, mingau, salada de frutas, leite, suco e café. É só se servir Virginia. – Ela falou rapidamente, sem sequer virar para me olhar.

Opa! Aquilo era muito estranho.

Comecei a me servir e notei que, a todo momento, ela parava e respirava fundo, como se estivesse contendo algo. Choro talvez? Mas porque mamãe estaria chorando àquela hora? E qual seria o motivo?

- Seu irmão está demorando. – Escutei ela murmurar, e concordei, Rony provavelmente estava dormindo.

- Vou buscá-lo.

Ela enfim soltou as panelas e me encarou, olhos vermelhos, mãos tremidas. O que estava havendo com mamãe? Por que estava num estado de nervos, tão aflorado daquele jeito?

Sorri sem jeito pra ela, e segui rumo às escadas para chamar Rony.

- Gina... – parei depois de dois passos. – Como está Harry? – Mesmo com muita vontade de sorrir, fitei seus olhos e respondi serenamente.

- Está bem. Morando na antiga casa dos Potter, mas acho que está se alimentando mal, pois está comprando comida em fast-food. – Aquilo pareceu ferir minha mãe mais que qualquer coisa.

- Isso é um absurdo!

- A comida dele é uma droga mãe! Comer é suicídio. – Ela cruzou os braços gorduchos em frente ao corpo, indignada.

- Mas comer mal também é! – Sorri, sem me conter.

- Harry disse, que morre de saudades da sua comida. Que não existe outra igual, na verdade. – Um sorriso ameaçou nos lábios dela, mas se manteve séria.

- Você pode levar um pouco de bolo e salada de frutas pra ele, se quiser. – Meu sorriso alargou.

- Tenho certeza que ele vai adorar, mamãe. – Ela ficou desconcertada e virou as costas pra mim.

- Só não acho sensato ele ficar comendo comida de lanchonete, quando se tem tanta comida aqui. Sempre o alimentei, e não é agora que vai passar fome... Agora você vê... Comida de lanchonete? Porcaria isso sim! – E mamãe continuou com seus resmungos enquanto eu segui feliz, rumo ao quarto de Rony.

Não via a hora de contar as novidades a Harry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

O professor se encontrava doente, por conta disso, as suas aulas daquele dia estavam todas canceladas. Alunos de várias séries se espalhavam pelo pátio, conversando e aproveitando as aulas vagas.

Dentre o grupo de alunos estava eu, com minha cara de sono, e meu cabelo lanzudo e colorido. Tinha me negado terminantemente em arrumá-lo aquela manhã, pois o sono que me dominava não me deixava fazer praticamente nada.

E pra completar estava com uma crise enorme de sinusite, que estava consumindo minha paciência, e me deixando com um mau humor gigantesco. O infeliz coçava, irritava, me dava dor de cabeça e me fazia espirrar a cada cinco segundos. Estava inchado e vermelho, me fazendo parecer uma palhaça com aqueles narizes de borracha vermelha.

- Você está horrível. – Escutei a voz dele me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- Se veio aqui me encher o saco... atchin... Pode dar meia volta. – Respondi malcriada.

- Adoro quando você demonstra esse carinho excessivo por mim. – Como resposta eu apenas espirrei e revirei os olhos.

Percebendo o quanto estava mal, o louro apenas sentou do meu lado e permaneceu quieto. Passaram apenas uns minutos onde Draco e eu ficamos calados, apreciando aquele intervalo. Mas para minha desgraça, minha crise estava aumentando, e meu nariz agora escorria coriza, e coçava com mais afinco. Os espirros eram um atrás do outro agora.

- Não seria melhor você ir ao médico.

- Dão. – Respondi com a voz saindo anasalada, o nariz agora estava entupido. Beleza! O que mais estava faltando para piorar?

- Parece que você vai bater as botas a qualquer momento. – Ele comentou preocupado.

- Tenho sinusite crônica... atchin... não adianta ir ao médico... atchin... quando chegar em casa tomo meus remédios... atchin... e ficarei novinha de novo. – Draco me fitou por um longo tempo e depois desviou a atenção.

- Por que não vai pra casa então? Você está passando mal...

- Tenho aula de história ainda... atchin... e não posso perder... atchin... matéria de prova. – Respondi entre um espirro e outro, limpando o nariz com um lenço.

- Qual foi a parte do _"Você está horrível!"_ que não entendeu? – Ele parecia aborrecido, ou incomodado por eu estar assim.

- Está preocupado comigo, Malfoy?

- Só percebeu isso agora? Definitivamente, você precisa de um médico, sua sinusite está afetando seu raciocínio.

- Vai à merda! Atchin... – Respondi grosseiramente, e me levantei.

- A que ponto você chegou... nem consegue me xingar sem espirrar! – Respondeu me seguindo.

"_O praga de muleque chato!"_

- Não tem nenhuma fã, querendo a atenção da sua magnânima presença, não? – Ele sorriu afetadamente e passou o braço por cima dos meus ombros.

- Hoje Krika, eu sou só seu! – Espirrei mais uma vez, e nem tentei tirar seu braço de cima de mim.

- E quais são os privilégios de ter você só pra mim, Malfoy? – Seu sorriso alargou.

- Cuidados especiais, e momentos inesquecíveis, querida Krika. – acho que só não gargalhei porque estava ocupada espirrando.

- Devo ter medo?

- Não... prometo ser bastante... gentil. – Engoli em seco.

Por que tudo que ele falava parecia ter duplo sentindo?

Segui o caminho que ele me indicava, e percebi que estávamos indo para o estacionamento do colégio.

- Vamos a algum lugar? – Perguntei quando ficamos em frente ao seu carro.

- Sim. – Respondeu tirando a chave do bolso e destravando o alarme.

- Não quero ir para o hospital.

- Vamos passar na sua casa para pegar seus remédios, e depois ir para a minha casa para que eu possa cuidar de você. – Fiquei encarando ele, enquanto segurava a porta do carro aberto pra mim.

- Não precisa fazer isso. Pode me deixar em casa e eu me viro... atchin...

- Faço questão de cuidar de você Chris.

- Sou uma enferma muito chata.

- E eu um médico muito paciente. – Sorrindo com a insistência dele, concordei com sua ajuda.

Afinal de contas, o que poderia dar de errado, em Draco Malfoy cuidando de mim em sua própria casa?

Continua...

**N/A:** Bom é isso aí galera... espero que todas me perdoem pela demora exagerada. Tive vários problemas. Pc queimou... Minha filha ficou doente e quase ficou internada. Coisa que me abalou muito. Em seguida fiquei doente também. E ainda estou um pouco.

Pri obrigado por betar miga...

Sei que o cap. deixou algumas duvidas, mais pretendo solucionar algumas pelo menos no próximo!

Espero que tenham gostando...

Bjs pra todas...

Obrigado pelo carinho...

Amo vocês...

Arinha...


	19. CAPITULO 18

**CAPITULO XVIII**

- Por quê?

- Nossa mãe! Você adora ser repetitiva né? – Draco perguntou bufando de raiva, enquanto tentava a todo custo me empurrar quarto adentro.

- Só quero entender o porquê ser aqui e não lá embaixo? – Ele revirou os olhos, e encostou-se ao portal da porta dele.

- Krika, aqui teremos mais privacidade. – Me senti uma débil mental, com a maneira que ele falava. – Entendeu agora?

- Não preciso de privacidade Draco, apenas de um servo leal, pois não tenho forças nem para respirar direito.- Falei meio irritada, me escorando a parede do outro lado da porta.

- Serei seu servo leal o tempo que quiser, mais por Deus entre nesse quarto Krika!

Fechei a cara com o berro revoltado dele. Droga! Minha cabeça estava preste a explodir tamanha a dor, e o miserável ainda se achava no direito de berrar feito louco no meu ouvido?

- To começando achar que foi um erro ter vindo pra cá... – murmurei, cansada deslizando pela parede. – Brigamos sem parar... – terminei fechando os olhos por pura dor. Parecia que cada molécula minha doía.

- Prometo me controlar se você cooperar? – concordei com um balançar de cabeça, eu queria muito dormir.

- Perfeito! – ouvi ele exclamar e então com um susto tremendo percebi tarde demais quando os braços dele me envolveram e me tiraram do chão.

Meus braços voaram pro seu pescoço pelo susto e pela expressão dele, minha cara deveria está muito engraçada.

- Não vou te derrubar, prometo. – Senti minhas bochechas arderem, e desviei o olhar do dele. Nossos rostos estavam próximos demais.

- Eu poderia ir andando...

- Acho que não. – Draco cortou minha explicação. – Febre é normal? – Perguntou.

Demorei mais que o normal para responder, pois tinha voltado a encarar as íris pratas, e seu poder hipnotizante tinha varrido todos os pensamentos da minha cabeça.

- Febre?

- Seu corpo está muito quente... – Oh! Deus então era por isso que estava sentindo aqueles arrepios?

- Estou com um pouco de frio. – comentei ainda lhe fitando, e nem senti quando ele delicadamente me pôs em sua cama.

-Vou buscar o termômetro.

Draco saiu por uma porta, que não era a que ele havia passado comigo, e eu me pus a me ajeitar em sua cama macia. Observei o quarto dele e percebi o quanto era diferente do meu. Era todo claro, com leves tons de verde em alguns detalhes, como a parede as minhas costas. Era toda texturizada, linda. Sua cama ficava no centro, com uma escrivaninha que tomava toda uma parede do lado direito, e uma estante no lado esquerdo que devia ter mais livro que a biblioteca da escola. A minha frente, uma TV de plasma, enorme. Colada a parede, ao lado a porta por onde ele havia sumido.

- Desculpe a demora, mais estava vendo onde mamãe havia guardado o termômetro. – Estava tão espantada com o quarto dele que nem tinha notado sua chegada. – Pronta?

Não respondi, apenas puxei o aparelho da mão dele e pus embaixo da minha axila. Enquanto esperávamos o resultado, continuei olhando cada detalhe do quarto, e olhando para o teto despreocupadamente, notei o imenso espelho que cobria quase todo teto. Na mesma hora minhas bochechas incendiaram, e eu desviei o olhar, envergonhada.

Oh! Céus... O infeliz tinha falado a verdade sobre o maldito espelho colado no teto de seu quarto.

Tarado miserável...

- Deixe-me ver. – Escutei ele murmurar, quase enfiando a mão dentro da minha roupa. – Hei! – o louro exclamou quando eu dei um tapa na mão cheia de dedos dele.

Tirei o termômetro da axila, e me pus a olhar o marcador. Inocentemente eu achei que conseguiria identificar aquele risco insignificante e o grau, mais minha cabeça doía tanto, que pedir para enxergar já era um pouco demais.

- Acabou pirracenta? – olhei pra ele com bico e por pouco não lhe joguei o termômetro no olho. – 39º. – respondeu meio aflito, quando conseguiu ler. – Está meio alta né?

Quase ri do seu desespero, mas apenas concordei, Draco não parecia habituado a cuidar de doentes.

- Você não quer tomar um banho pra baixar a febre?

Arregalei os olhos, meio espantada. Banho? Na casa do Malfoy, e no seu banheiro? Com a ajuda dele? Eu acho que não...

- Melhor não. – Draco pareceu estranhar minha resposta aflita, porem ignorou.

- Nesses remédios, tem algum pra febre?

- Sim, o de embalagem vermelha é antitérmico.

- Ok, vou pegar.

Sabe quando você acha que não era pra está ali, porque no fundo no fundo, não tem nada a ver?

Pois é!

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

O calor insuportável parecia invadir a sala, me deixando com vontade apenas de dormir, afundar a cara na mesa e quem sabe derreter. Professor Victor falava sobre revoluções da historia, mas nada entrava no meu cérebro quente. Coitado estava aquecido, precisando desesperadamente de refrigeração.

Respirando fundo e contendo a vontade louca de correr pro banheiro e me afogar no chuveiro de roupa e tudo, varri meus olhos pela sala, notando que não era a única a derreter.

Mione prestava atenção no professor, mas se abanava constantemente com um caderno fino. Luna assoprava sem parar seu colo, por entre a blusa, prendendo cada vez o cabelo num coque mais alto. Colin era o mais desesperado, sacudia sua camiseta a tirando do contato com o corpo, sem parar, e com a outra mão se abanava com a capa de seu caderno. Uma visão engraçada.

Contendo a gargalhada que se formou em minha garganta, retornei minha atenção a Victor, que por incrível que possa parecer, era o único não afetado com aquele clima infernal.

Meu celular vibrou no meu bolso, me assustando, mas não o necessário para um escândalo. O tirei do bolso, e vi que continha uma mensagem.

Mensagem de Harry.

"_Ainda gosta _

_de viver _

_perigosamente?"_

Estranhei a mensagem, e virei em direção a porta, onde pude ver Harry me dando tchau. Apontei pro celular, num pedido mudo de explicação, onde a resposta foi apenas um sorriso. O que aquele louco estava pensando em fazer.

Como se estivesse respondendo minha pergunta, Harry bateu na porta da sala, chamando a atenção de todos pra ele. Professor Victor fechou a cara no momento que o enxergou. Ele tinha uma rixa antiga com Harry, por pega-lo colando em uma de suas provas.

- Potter?

- Professor Victor. – ele sorriu ao cumprimentá-lo, bastante cínico por sinal. – O diretor Dumbledore me pediu para chamar a senhorita Weasley, ele precisa falar com ela na diretoria. – nesse momento, Harry piscou me tranqüilizando, deixando claro que não passava de uma das suas.

- E porque ele o mandaria Potter?

- Estava apenas passado perto da Diretoria, quando pediu o favor. Não faço idéia do porque da escolha do diretor. – tive vontade de gargalhar. Como Harry era cara de pau.

- Senhorita Weasley? – Com uma careta, Victor me chamou. – Dumbledore deseja vê-la.

Levantei séria, segurado o riso, que insistia em transbordar, e segui porta fora, sendo acompanhada por Harry, com seu sorriso pra lá de cafajeste.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

_Mas tarde naquele mesmo dia..._

A caneta batia com força no papel, fazendo o barulho ecoar pela biblioteca. Os alunos que tentavam estudar, já me lançavam olhares raivosos, e a única coisa feita por mim, era aumentar as batidas da caneta. Sabia que estava sendo impertinente, chata, mas não conseguia controlar. A raiva transbordava do meu ser, sem minha vontade, e a única coisa a fazer era descontar em algo, nem que fosse na minha caneta inútil.

- A senhorita está incomodando. – A bibliotecária falou as minhas costas, me dando um tremendo susto.

- Me desculpe. – Murmurei, e a vi saindo, voltando pro seu lugar.

Vários alunos que também se sentiam incomodados por mim, sorriram com o termino da minha criancice, e voltaram ao que estavam fazendo.

Nem descontar a raiva em algo eu podia! Inferno de colégio! Será que se eu pedir transferência, e implorasse pra mamãe, conseguiria estudar na Rússia? Japão? Ou quem sabe no raio que o parta, mas o mais longe daquele colégio?

- Mione?

- Oi Lu. – Luna que tinha aparecido do nada, me fitava meio sem graça da cadeira a minha frente. – Bom... Colin e eu estávamos pensando se você não estaria a fim de ir assistir...

- Eu vi os dois Luna. – Minha afirmação fez Luna engolir o que falava. – Vi Deborah e Rony se agarrando na quadra de basquete.

- Mi?

- Sabe o que foi mais horrível? Ver que Deborah tinha razão, ela jamais foi meu, o que eu achava era a mais pura fantasia.

- Deborah pega muito pesado, ela pode muito bem ter se oferecido. Agarrado ele.

- Mas se ele não quisesse, não teria rolado nada.

- Rony não lembra de nada Hermione.

- Eu sei. Mas machuca da mesma forma. – murmurei baixinho.

- Porque você não conta logo pra ele que vocês dois são...

- Não somos. Antes de Rony se acidentar, terminamos. Não quero que ele pense que sou uma aproveitadora. Não posso tirar vantagem da situação dele Luna. Não é de mim. – Minha amiga me olhava com pena.

- E vai continuar desse jeito? É cruel vê seu sofrimento.

- Não se preocupe Luna, e obrigado por se preocupar, mas tudo que eu posso fazer é esperar.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Thiago parecia ter recuperado alguns quilos, e até seu rosto estava mais corado. Minhas visitas diárias a ele estavam fazendo bem, pelo o que eu podia perceber. Mas nada de diferente alem de alguns apertos na minha mão havia acontecido. Thiago continuava naquele sono pacífico, anormal, que me deixava a cada visita ainda mais aflita.

Jamais pensei que pudesse ficar tão desesperada para que alguém acordasse. Precisa da sua ajuda mais do que nunca, já que Sirius havia se negado a falar qualquer coisa a respeito do meu outro filho. Por mais que eu tenha ameaçado, ele se mostrou irredutível, dizendo que só falaria algo quando Thiago acordasse.

E se ele não acordasse? Afinal de contas estamos falando de um homem que está naquele estado há 15 anos! Esperar que ele acorde de uma hora pra outra não é pretensão demais? Sirius parece achar que de alguma forma eu vou conseguir traze-lo de volta. Apenas porque Thiago passou a segurar minha mão! Não sou médica, e não posso tirar conclusões precipitadas, mas não acho que tenho esse poder. E mais uma vez volto a perguntar, posso ficar dependendo disso, enquanto meu filho está por aí, Deus sabe onde?

Sirius bem que podia ajudar. Ele está sendo idiota, egoísta, e muito sonhador!

- Ocupada? – Ouvi a voz de Sirius preencher o quarto.

- Claro! Thiago e eu estamos dando uma festa! – comentei irônica.

- Engraçadinha.

- Achei que não o veria hoje?

- Não tenho medo de suas ameaças Lily.

- Ellen.

- Que seja.

Voltei minha atenção para Thiago, que parecia esconder um sorriso no canto de sua boca. O que era bem estranho, levando em consideração sua situação.

- Às vezes acho que ele está sorrindo. – Sirius falou tristonho.

Sorrir, vendo que Sirius também havia percebido aquele detalhe. Ele parecia nos conhecer melhor do que qualquer um. Um amigo incondicional. Meu sorriso morreu, e no lugar dele, foi crescendo uma raiva sem controle.

- Isso não é justo! – Gritei cheia de raiva.

- Quase nada é. – Sirius não pareceu se importar com o meu grito.

- Porque não fala onde está o meu filho? Porque esse mistério todo?

- Não é mistério.

- Sou mãe dele, tenho direito.

- Não sabe o nome dele, nada pode fazer. Tecnicamente está morta. E o que sabe sobre si própria, nada pode ajudá-la.

Meus olhos foram embaçando de tristeza. Sirius tinha razão, eu nada podia fazer para encontrá-lo. Sem um nome, sem um detalhe, seria como encontrar uma agulha no palheiro.

- Está sendo cruel Sirius. Não pode me negar uma coisa dessas.

- Não estou negando Lily, só quero que entenda que pretendo contar sobre o filho de vocês, quando Thiago acordar.

- E se ele não acordar?

- Ele vai acordar.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? Como... – Meus gritos foram abafados por um murmúrio baixinho, que saía da boca de Thiago.

Me aproximando da cama, pude escutar melhor.

- Lily... Lily...

Arregalei os olhos em espanto. Thiago murmurava meu nome. Murmurava com dificuldade, mas murmurava. Olhei para Sirius espantada, e como resposta ele apenas sorriu dizendo:

- Tenha fé Lily. Tenha fé.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

_De noite, naquele mesmo dia..._

Abri os olhos, sonolenta e sentei de supetão na cama, pra na mesma hora cair de costa, sentindo a cabeça rodar sem parar.

- Ai. – gemi sem conseguir segurar.

- Você acordou! – ouvi a voz de Draco ecoando no meu ouvido.

Não respondi, apenas estiquei o braço pra trás da minha cabeça, pegando o travesseiro e levando a frente do meu rosto. Queria voltar a dormir...

- Ta se sentindo melhor?

- Defina melhor. – murmurei com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Sem febre, sem espirros, sem dores!

- Não sinto febre, não quero espirrar.

- E enquanto as dores? – sua voz parecia preocupada.

- Minha cabeça dói.

- Onde tem remédio de dor de cabeça aqui?

- Não tem.

- Como assim não tem?

- Não tem, do verbo "acabou", entendeu?

O travesseiro que estava no meu rosto, fora arrancando dos meus braços, me fazendo dar de cara com Draco bastante aflito.

- O que eu faço?

Senti vontade de ri do desespero dele. Tadinho, percebia que sua experiência em cuidar de doentes era completamente zero.

- Eu não sei, mas acho melhor se preparar, acho que vou morrer. – comentei séria, me segurando pra não rir.

- Vou chamar um médico.

- Draco não precisa, eu estava brincando.

- Mas se sua cabeça estiver doendo muito, é melhor um profissional te examinar.

- Minha cabeça doe porque a sinusite tem esse sintoma mesmo. Fica tranqüilo.

- Como posso ficar tranqüilo com você sentindo dor Krika?

- Deixa de chiliques Malfoy.

- Não é chiliques Krika, estou apenas preocupado.

- Daqui a pouco passa.

Ele pareceu aceitar, respirando fundo e bagunçando os cabelos, numa passada de mão. Estava tão bonito, despojado, sentando na cama, ao meu lado. E mesmo não sabendo nada, se desesperando por qualquer motivo, meu coração se aquecia por está sendo cuidada por ele.

- Sua mãe me ligou. – minha realidade voltou com rapidez, e mais uma vez sentei na cama de supetão. Como eu pude esquecer da minha mãe?

- Tenho que ir pra casa. – falei nervosa, enquanto levava as mãos à cabeça.

- Fica calma, já conversei com ela, e disse que você vai passar a noite aqui.

- O que? – Meu choque não poderia ser maior.

- Falei com ela que é melhor dormir aqui.

As palavras _"dormir aqui"_ pareceram sair de seus lábios em câmera lenta, e meu coração só fazia aumentar as batidas conforme eu entendia o real significado daquelas palavras.

- De jeito nenhum. – gritei nervosa, enquanto levantava da cama e tentava a todo custo me orientar pelo quarto, mas tudo rodava.

- Krika pelo amor de Deus! Já percebeu como você está? – Draco também levantou.

- Estou ótima, restabelecida e pronta pra o que der e vier. – E com minha resposta Draco gargalhou.

- É mesmo senhorita estabelecida? Então porque você está andando em círculos parecendo que bebeu todas?

Parei de praxe, encarando Draco com uma cara de poucos amigos. Eu não contava ficar cambaleando feito uma pé de cana! Porque tudo parecia conspirar contra minha pessoa?

- Não estou parecendo que bebi todas!

- Ah não? Então tenta fazer um quatro com as pernas. – arregalei os olhos assombrada. Eu não estava conseguindo ficar nem com as duas pernas no chão, imagina uma só?

- Não tenho que te provar nada.

- Pra sair da minha casa sim. – Mas que audácia!

- Sou alguma prisioneira por acaso?

- Se quer vê por esse ângulo tudo bem, mas não vou deixá-la sair parecendo uma pinguça, só porque está fazendo birra.

Abri a boca, mas nada saiu, e por alguns segundos, me senti completamente idiota com a falta de argumento.

- Porque não volta pra cama quietinha e tenta ficar calminha?

- Não quero voltar pra cama. – respondi irada.

- Se fizer muito esforço, sua febre pode acabar voltando.

Ele tinha razão, mas algo estava perturbando minha cabeça, além da dor. Onde aquele projeto de louro iria dormir?

- Se eu vou dormir na sua cama, onde você vai dormir?

Draco sorriu da forma mais canalha possível, fazendo um calafrio subir pela minha espinha.

- Ao seu lado é claro!

- Você ta brincando!?

- Porque eu brincaria? – Engoli em seco, e só não sai correndo porque minhas pernas não estavam ajudando.

- Mas você não pode!

- É claro que posso, a cama é minha.

Tive vontade de gritar de raiva na cara dele, mas engoli a vontade e sorri de forma afetada.

- Então eu saio, posso dormir em qualquer lugar, pode ficar com sua cama.

- Eu faço questão que durma na minha cama.

- Olha Draco isso não vai nos levar a lugar algum. Então é melhor eu dormir no quarto de hospede e você dorme no conforto do seu quarto. Quando aceitei vim pra cá, não pretendia dar trabalho.

- Mentira.

- O que?

- Estou dizendo que está mentindo.

- Como você ousa?

- Lembro perfeitamente quando você alegou que seria uma enferma muito chata. Em outras palavras, que daria muito trabalho. – Definitivamente ele não podia está falando sério.

- Você... Você... Você é um...

- Homem sincero?

- Um cafajeste!

E sem aviso algum a tonteira que eu estava sentindo há um bom tempo ficou mais forte e acabei me desequilibrando, com o corpo mole indo ao chão. Mas não cheguei a tocá-lo, já que Draco me enlaçou pela cintura, me colando ao seu corpo quente.

- Existe criatura mais teimosa que você?

Meu rosto esquentou de vergonha. O calor da sua boca batia no meu rosto.

- Do que você tem medo Krika?

- De nada. – minha resposta saiu num mero sussurro.

- Então porque foge de mim, como se eu fosse um leproso?

Engoli em seco e não respondi, sentindo tamanha vergonha pela minha criancice. Só consegui encara-lo, sem graça.

- Você não faz a mínima idéia do que faz comigo não é?

Meu corpo arrepiou inteiro com aquela declaração.

- Não faz idéia de como eu me seguro?

Minha respiração começou a ficar pesada, difícil.

- Não percebe o meu sofrimento por não poder tocá-la a cada segundo?

Eu estava estática. Não conseguia falar, não conseguia respirar. Droga nem minhas pernas cooperavam. Tremiam feito gelatinas.

- Tem noção do quanto estou me segurando pra não beija-la agora mesmo?

Minha boca abriu de surpresa.

- Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não sente nada? Diga que não sente nada quando estamos assim próximos?

Um calor insuportável foi invadindo o meu corpo.

- Diga? Diga que não deseja um beijo meu?

"_Senhor o que eu faço?"_

- Eu estou me segurando Krika, mas te falo sinceramente, está sendo difícil.

Mesmo sabendo o que fazer, eu tremia de nervoso.

_- Chris..._

Seu sussurro, em suplica foi demais, e juntando toda coragem que existia no meu ser, me ergui nas pontas dos pés, enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços e o beijei, mas entregue, apaixonada, do que possa imaginar.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

A noite estava agradável, o calor insuportável desaparecera, deixando um frescor gostoso, convidativo.

A praça das Orquídeas, perto da minha casa, estava repleta de casais apaixonados, velhinhos jogando baralho, senhoras conversando em bancos espalhados pelo praça, porem a atmosfera alegre do ambiente não me contagiava, e a única coisa que conseguia pensar, era em Rony agarrado a Deborah, naquela quadra de basquete. Não consegui ficar muito tempo pra vê mais que três segundos, machucava demais vê-lo com outra. Rony depois do acidente tinha se transformado em outra pessoa.

- Perdida? – Krum sorria a minha frente.

- Depende do que você pergunta?! – respondi triste.

- Ainda pensando no idiota ruivo? – a pergunta me irritou.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Vou aceitar como um sim. – bufei indignada.

Levantei do banco da praça onde estava e voltei a caminhar, com Krum ao meu encalço.

- Não tem mais nada legal pra fazer do que ficar me rodeando feito um urubu?

- Adoro quando você é carinhosa Hermione.

- Krum, por favor!

- Hei, eu só quero ajudar. Ficar com essa cara de enterro não vai ajudá-la em nada.

- E o que você acha que pode fazer?

- Eu ainda não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas, porque você não luta por ele? Corre atrás do que quer. Hermione nem tudo cai de mão beijada no nosso colo.

- Você está doente?

Krum gargalhou em resposta, mas ela não chegou aos olhos. Era um sorriso triste.

- Só estou dizendo que se você não quer perde-lo, deve lutar. O amor é um campo de batalha. Não se deixe ser bombardeada e morta no meio da guerra sem nem ao menos lutar.

E com essas palavras Krum saiu, me deixando pensando em tudo que falou.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

O porquê de está ali eu não sabia, havia deixado apenas meus pés me guiarem. O lugar era o mesmo que Harry havia me mostrado para que minhas memórias voltassem, o que não tinha dado muito certo. O fato era que agora estava ali, sem nem ao menos saber.

- Sabia que eu sempre soube a localização do QG de vocês? – a voz de Luna me assustou, fazendo quicar no mesmo lugar.

- O que faz aqui?

- Desculpe não queria assustar, apenas vi quando você passou e o segui.

Não falei nada, e voltei a encarar a casa, que pra mim deveria ser familiar.

- Porque não entramos? Sempre tive curiosidade de ver como é lá dentro.

Entrei sem nem ao menos chamá-la, e notei que me seguia. Assim que passamos da porta, vi o espanto de Luna, ao olhar o lugar.

- Nossa! Aqui é incrível!

Tinha que concordar, mesmo não falando nada. A casa dos gritos, como era conhecida, parecia um pequeno castelo abandonado, com colunas, e historias em cada parede que a sustentava. Mas, por mais que eu forçasse minha mente, nada parecia familiar. Era frustrante. Bati com o punho na parede irritado.

- Viu Hermione hoje? – a pergunta feita do nada, me arrepiou. Luna estava do outro lado do cômodo, prestando atenção nos detalhes da lareira.

- Vi.

- Então percebeu que está sendo idiota?

A encarei nervoso, não entendendo sua pergunta.

- O que disse?

- Perguntei se você, Rony Weasley já percebeu que está sendo idiota?

- Luna não estou com cabeça para enigmas.

- Não é enigmas meu amigo, apenas uma pergunta simples.

- Porque acha que estou sendo idiota?

- Quer realmente que eu liste?

- Luna! – Gritei sem paciência.

- Ok! Vamos lá. Primeiro: estou de saco cheio de você tratar minha amiga feito lixo? Segundo: porque você anda se agarrando com tudo que se mexe, magoando minha amiga? Terceiro: Você pode enganar todo mundo Ronald, menos a mim.

- Do que está falando?

- Falo desse seu descaso falso. Sei que mente quando diz que não está nem ai pra sua amnésia. Sei que está fugindo de tudo, porque odeia que tenham pena de você. Sei que está com raiva da Mione, por ela não ter te dado uma chance.

Fiquei sem palavras, e apenas baixei a cabeça, encostando a parede e deslizando lentamente por ela até o chão.

- Não sei o que fazer, estou tão perdido Luna, ta tudo de cabeça pra baixo, confuso.

Senti quando ela sentou ao meu lado.

- Você pode começar mudando.

- Acha que pode dar certo?

- Bom pensa por esse lado, você vai ser menos idiota, e isso é vantajoso pra todos.

Ri achando graça do seu conselho, ao mesmo tempo senti meus olhos enchendo d'água.

- Quero tudo de volta Luna. Quero o que foi roubado de mim. – As lágrimas desceram pelo meu rosto.

- Você terá Ronald, apenas tenha paciência. E prometa pra mim que não machucará mais a minha amiga?

- Prometo Luna.

- Certo.

Ficamos ali em silencio, as lágrimas descendo sem permissão, sem fim, mas não estava com vergonha. Luna tinha me deixado a vontade, e tinha feito bem pra mim aquela conversa.

- Luna?

- Hum?

- Obrigado.

- De nada Ronald.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

_Três dias depois..._

Mas uma vez estávamos reunidos comendo nossos lanches, no intervalo das aulas. E o que era estranho? Ronald Weasley, que parecia ter mudado da água pro vinho do nada.

Estava mais calmo, silencioso, e pra completar a esquisitice, tinha dado foras em suas mais novas conquistas, ficando livre feito passarinho. Ninguém parecia ter notado, ou pelo menos fingiam.

Não que eu não estivesse gostando, pois quando soube que tinha terminado com Lilá e Deborah, a vontade foi de correr por todo colégio gritando e rindo. Exigiu de mim um controle absurdo pra não fazê-lo, é claro! Mas ninguém muda do nada!

Será que ele tinha recuperado a memória?

Claro que não. Se isso tivesse acontecido, Gina teria me contado.

Mas se ele tivesse recuperado e tivesse mantendo em segredo?

Loucura. Não há motivos pra isso.

- Mione? – Luna me chamou.

- Hum?

- Você molhou sua batata frita no seu refrigerante ao invés do molho!

Olhei pra minha mão, onde eu sustentava um punhado de batata frita, moles por conta do refrigerante. Com nojo e com vergonha, larguei o punhado em um guardanapo, e tentei agir como se nada anormal tivesse acontecido, o que foi difícil, quando percebi os faróis azuis de Ron em minha direção me observando, quieto.

- Está tudo bem Mione?

- Claro. – menti, tentando evitar os olhos de Ron.

- Você parece aérea.

- Impressão sua Luna. – E como castigo, por ter mentido, meu refrigerante que eu tentava pegar, virou deixando a mesa uma nojeira completa.

- É melhor parar de mentir Mione, antes que a comida esquisita do Draco voe nas nossas cabeças.

- Hei! Isso não é comida esquisita, é um sanduiche natural. – Draco protestou. E todos da mesa riram.

- Luna porque não se engasga com seu hambúrguer? – murmurei envergonhada.

Luna gargalhou e voltou a comer, e eu me afundei na minha cadeira, sentindo o rosto quente, e os olhos de Ron ainda sobre mim.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Harry comia a torta de maçã feita por mamãe, como se fosse um esfomeado. Desde o dia que eu havia comentado com ela que Harry vinha se alimentando de fast food, mamãe me fazia levar potes e mais potes de tudo tipo de comida para ele.

E torta de maçã era sua favorita.

- Não coma a embalagem amor, tenho que devolver a mamãe.

- Muito engraçado Gina.

- Do jeito que está comendo, se eu for louca pra colocar a mão aí, você come meus dedos.

- Estou com fome.

- Jura? Meu Deus, não tinha percebido, obrigado por me alertar.

- Tem noção do tempo que eu não como essa torta de maçã?

- Do jeito que você está comendo, uns quinhentos anos no mínimo.

- Quer um pedacinho?

- Vou morrer se eu aceitar? – Harry gargalhou.

- Não sua boba, apenas me dará o prazer de dar na sua boquinha.

Sorri, e abri a boca esperando o pedaço.

- Ah! Meu Deus! Porque vocês não arrumam um lugar pra fazer isso, eu estou comendo sabia? – Draco brincou, fazendo todos da mesa rir, até Mione que parecia sem graça.

- Não fique com ciúmes Draquinho, vem aqui que eu te dou na boquinha também.

- Ai Harryzinho, pensei que você não fosse me dar.

E nesse clima descontraído, a nossa mesa se desmanchou em gargalhadas com as palhaçadas de Harry e Draco.

**Continua...**

**N/a: **Desculpem a demore, estou passando por uma fase horrível, que não está me permitindo escrever nada. Odeio bloqueios.

Espero que no futuro, tenham mais paciência comigo, pois agora pretendo me dedicar, e tentar dar um jeito no bloqueio que infelizmente não quis ir embora de forma natural, ou seja, esperando passar.

Outra novidade é que estou grávida, pra quem não sabe ainda, de exatamente 18 semanas... Estou feliz, mega hiper very very happy! *.*

Mas apesar de tudo minha gravidez está me consumindo muito, cansaço, sono excessivo e muitas dores nas costas. Isso faz qualquer ser humano ficar indisposto pra fazer qualquer coisa.

Por isso não queiram me matar pela demora dos capítulos, certo? A próxima que irei postar será o Conde e CTTM.

Bjs pra todos...

Obrigado pelo carinho e compreensão...

**Ara Potter**

**Obs: **Não está betada!


End file.
